


Two Worlds Collide

by mangx3



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Children of Characters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Katara's and Zuko's Child(ren) - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Undercover Missions, Zutara Month 2020, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 230,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangx3/pseuds/mangx3
Summary: As the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara must and will do whatever it takes to keep her people and her nation safe, even leaving it in order to become a servant in the home of the Fire Nation's Royal Family for infiltration. Instead of the war and destruction she expected, she finds beauty and life, shown to her by the Fire Nation Prince himself.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 188
Kudos: 505





	1. Prologue: The Story

There was a crowd of people waiting anxiously as the large metal ships pulled into the docks of the Southern Water Tribe. The women waited patiently in the large igloo in the center of the now flourishing village— the central igloo was the southern version of the Northern Water Tribe's Chief Temple, though with much of the same functions such as meeting space and a hall for celebrations.

Among the women, there was an elderly woman with long, grey hair that had long lost its brown hue. Her tan skin had shown signs of a long life, wrinkled and delicate but her blue eyes were lively and filled with subdued excitement. She laughed good naturedly at the rambunctious young children running around the banquet hall.

Soon, masculine voices began ringing through the space and Kanna looked up and saw her husband walk into the hall, a small smile on his face while he walked in more children, though they were different from the other children due to their jet black hair and eyes in shades of gold and hazel in comparison to the common traits of brown hair and blue eyes.

The two groups of children joined together quickly, easily introducing themselves and playing games together. A group of three remained with Pakku and made their way to Kanna before hugging her tightly.

With another cheerful laugh, Kanna embraced the children tightly and saw Pakku smile down at them, as well. She stood up and felt them tug on her arm to lead her out of the banquet hall. Many of the women smiled at them while they exited and walked through the snowy town. Outside of the grand igloo, there were even more children running around, their laughter mixed with the sounds of families and friends being reunited.

The sky was darkening. The wide expanse of the sky was bright blue at one end of the spectrum, a mixture of fuchsia and orange in the middle, and a pearly grey and dark blue at the other. Kanna and Pakku led the children into their igloo, the grand structure having grown and improved in recent years from the cramped living quarters it was once.

"Gran-Gran! Pakku!"

The elderly couple were used to the greetings and waved back genially, or at least Kanna did. Usually, unless he actually liked the other person and knew him or her well, Pakku responded with a stiff nod— sometimes even a small twitch of his lips that, for him, constituted a smile.

Kanna looked at her husband adoringly while he shut the door of the igloo behind them. The sky was now almost completely black. She took off her heavy jacket, using spark rocks to light the fire in the center of their living room, holding her hands out to feel the warmth. She turned her attention back to her three great-grandchildren sitting on the bear pelt in front of the fire.

"So where are your parents?"

The oldest child explained, while her younger two siblings made a face at their parents' absence, "Mommy said that she and Daddy have to talk to Grandpa about something boring."

Pakku let a rare, gentle smile curve his lips. "'Something boring'?"

The middle child made another face. "Something about trade," he sneered, his lips pursed in a hard line.

Kanna and Pakku shared a look. Kanna's eyes widened and she laughed, her long, silver braid swinging slightly behind her back. "You are just like your father." Pakku joined her in her laughter at how the young boy seemed to puff his chest out proudly at the comparison to his father.

"And _you_ are just like your mother, thank the spirits," Pakku said to the eldest, who grinned brightly back at him.

Kanna took the youngest in her arms and the toddler looked up at her with her bright blue eyes. "You, why you're simply precious."

Pakku looked at the only boy and raised his eyebrows. "Well, Sika seems to understand that your parents have important things that need to be done. You should remember that, Sato." He looked at his wife and asked quietly, "Did you know that Sokka and Suki are still dealing with the drought problems on Kyoshi island?"

"I suppose so. I haven't been told anything in Sokka's letters."

"They asked if I could come back with the kids and if we could have the kids for the night until they resolve this issue with Hakoda— he's staying on Kyoshi Island with Sokka and Suki until they can figure out trading arrangements until they get some rain. They should arrive here in a few days."

"That's perfectly fine. In fact, I think that it's time for the three of you to go to sleep. It's late and you must be tired from traveling. Have you already eaten?"

Sika nodded, "Yes, Gran-Gran." She narrowed her eyes at Sato, who shook his head. "Liar. You're such a pig!"

"At least I don't look like one!" He pulled his nostrils up at Sika to imitate a pig's snout.

Kanna walked down the hall and put Sena in the crib that they, as grandparents and great-grandparents, learned should always be in their home. The two year old looked up at Kanna with blue eyes that were identical to her father's. Lovingly, she pulled the blanket over her and watched Sena drift off into sleep.

When she returned to the center of the igloo, she remarked, "I don't expect that the two of you will go to sleep that quickly, will you?"

Sato pursed his lips and sighed as he shook his head. "No way, Gran-Gran."

"Hmph. Exactly like your father," Pakku deadpanned. "Did I tell you about the time he tried to get away with calling me Gramp-Gramp? Or Grampakku?" The elderly man shuddered in distaste at the memory.

Inspired by Pakku's small mention of the past, Sika bit her lip excitedly. "What if you tell us a story, Gran-Gran?"

Kanna and Pakku shared a look. Kanna raised her silver eyebrows. "If I tell you a story, you promise you'll go to bed?"

"Promise!" the two children yelled enthusiastically.

Kanna joined them on the fur while Pakku sat on a nearby chair, an amused expression on his face. She sighed and asked them, "So you want a story. What kind of story would you like me to tell you?"

"Romance. With a prince who fights for the girl and a happy ending."

"Adventure! With lots of action and fighting and… and cool battles and warriors!"

With a patient smile, Kanna tried to satisfy both children's preferences. "I think I have just the right story to tell you." With a glance towards Sika, she assured the young girl, "It has plenty of romance and love and there certainly is a prince charming and a happy ending. _But_ ," she continued with a pointed look in Sato's direction, "There are plenty of sword fights, bending fights, and warriors and armies."

"Is it a true story, Gran-Gran?" Sika asked, with wide eyes, the turquoise shining in her irises, illuminated by the flickering orange and red light of the fire.

The question grabbed Sato's attention as well and Kanna nodded softly, sparing a glance at Pakku who smiled in realization of the story his wife was about to tell. "It is a true story and it happened before any of you were born."

"It must be pretty old then," Sato commented.

"You're very young, Sato, and lucky to have been born in such an era of peace and love," Pakku reminded him gently. "Yet the story is only ten years old."

Sika and Sato looked at him wide slightly awed expressions, their mouths open and eyes wide open. Sika breathed out, "Wow."

Pakku was about to reply when the sound of a whistling kettle cut through the silence and he raised a hand so that a stream of boiling water left through the kettle's spout and through the air into the four mugs on the table. "Before you start telling the story, I thought I'd make us some hot drinks. Tea?"

Kanna took the mug from him while the two children made faces and he snickered softly. "I had a feeling you two wouldn't want tea, so I put ground cocoa and milk in your cups so you could have some hot chocolate."

Now, they eagerly got up from their places on the fur rug to take the warm ceramic mugs before returning to their seats in front of their great-grandmother. They sipped the hot liquid, sighing happily while staring at her from over the rim of their mugs, the steam swirling above them.

"Are you sure that you want to hear this story?"

Her great-grandchildren nodded excitedly. "Okay. But everyone needs to hold up their end of the bargain. This is a pretty long story so I won't be able to finish it in one night— and the two of you will need to go to sleep eventually."

Sika and Sato's faces fell considerably.

"However, if you two sleep when I tell you to, and if you like the story, then I promise that I'll finish telling you the story before you leave to go back home to Kyoshi Island with your parents when you're done with your visit." She raised her eyebrows at them. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Gran-Gran," they chorused in unison.

"Okay, now this story, as we said, took place about ten years ago. You see, for a hundred years before that, the entire world was in a state of war." Sato's face lit up with excitement. "The Fire Nation had attacked with the power that Sozin's Comet had given them. The Air Nomads had been wiped out and we thought that we had lost the war, especially because the Avatar did not come to stop the Fire Nation."

"A hundred years passed and the Fire Nation continued conquering and the Avatar still did not appear. Brave men and warriors, like your grandfather often left the village to fight and try and stop the Fire Nation. Also, the Northern Water Tribe and Southern Water Tribe were separated and often had nothing to do with each other. With the war, they reconciled because the Southern Water Tribe was weakening. So its sister tribe sent some of its warriors, healers, and Waterbenders to help us— including your great-grandfather."

She paused, allowing the history to sink in the minds of her great-grandchildren and she was pleased to see them absorb the information well and wait patiently for her to continue. From the lack of surprise on their faces, Kanna realized that Sokka and Suki did not hide the past from their children, though she was sure that they left out many details.

"At the time that this story begins, all of the men from the two tribes were trying to figure out a way to end this war and to finally ensure peace for the entire world. At this point, two Fire Lords had already reigned and the current one was cruel, both to his people and especially to everyone else— even his own family."

"It was ten years ago… your father was sixteen years old and your Aunt Katara was only fifteen. Even though they were young, Grandfather Hakoda wanted his children to be safe. And so, he sent them to the Northern Water Tribe where Sokka trained with the warriors while Katara trained under Gramp-Gramp—"

Pakku had sent her a dirty look that she felt even though her back was to him and Sika and Sato laughed.

"— and she became a Master Waterbender. They had only been up North for less than a half a year. Your aunt was Master Pakku's best student, even if she was a girl."

Sika grinned smugly at her younger brother, who stuck his tongue out at her. "See? Just like how Mom beat Dad up the first time they met."

"That doesn't count!"

"Do the two of you want me to finish this story or not? You're supposed to return home in less than a week."

Immediately, the two became quiet and listened attentively.

"So there was a big war meeting and everyone was deciding how to bring down the Fire Nation and end the war. At the meeting, the war council decided that the Fire Nation was too powerful and that even a huge army would be the wrong way to end this war. After a century, their army had grown and so had their machines and weapons in sophistication and power."

Pakku interjected, "We decided that a small infiltration… a spy was what we needed. The spy would be able to tell us all of the Fire Nation's plans and secrets and then we would be able to slowly stop them by ruining everything— including production of tanks, weapons, everything the Fire Nation Army and Navy needed to continue their conquests."

"Is this where the warrior comes in?" Sato asked impatiently.

"Yes. In fact, at this meeting, we chose two people to go to the Fire Nation and try and accomplish this dangerous mission. We needed someone brave and smart and skilled. After all, if they were caught, then they would surely be captured and who knows what the Fire Nation might have done to get back at us?"

Kanna nodded gravely in agreement. "One of them was your father."

"He was the warrior?"

"He acted bravely and he was a warrior, but he wasn't the hero of this story. It was your Aunt Katara." With an inclination towards Sika, she added, "Of course, she had the help of her own prince, too."


	2. The Agreement

_Last Time…_

_"Yes. In fact, at this meeting, we chose two people to go to the Fire Nation and try and accomplish this dangerous mission. We needed someone brave and smart and skilled. After all, if they were caught, then they would surely be captured and who knows what the Fire Nation might have done to get back at us?"_

_Kanna nodded gravely in agreement. "One of them was your father."_

_"He was the warrior?"_

_"He acted bravely and he was a warrior, but he wasn't the hero of this story. It was your Aunt Katara." With an inclination towards Sika, she added, "Of course, she had the help of her own prince, too."_

* * *

Kanna smiled at Sika and Sato. "Your father and Aunt Katara had experienced great tragedy at a young age because of the Fire Nation… your grandmother… my daughter-in-law…" Her ancient voice withered even more as the pain from more than twenty years ago came over her again.

She felt Pakku's hand on her shoulder and she put her own hand over it. With a shaky breath, she continued, "The tribe was attacked by a group called the Southern Raiders… they were looking for the last Waterbender, who happened to be your aunt, but your grandmother… she wanted to protect Katara, of course. And…" There was immense sadness and an empty ache in her voice. "And she did what any mother would do to protect her children."

"I remember the day that Katara was chosen to complete the mission… she told me years later how that very morning, she woke up from a dream of Kya's death. Later on, she supposed that it was a sign from Tui and La to serve as motivation for her to accept the mission and to find the strength to know what she was doing it for— so that no one else would ever have to feel that pain…"

* * *

_The sound of laughter within the now tiny tribe was silenced and the flying snow ceased as the small children stopped throwing it at each other, instead entranced by the black substance falling from the sky. They wrinkled their nose at the unfamiliar and strong scent of smoke and coal. The boys ran up on top of their snow fortresses and Katara could see her older brother, Sokka's, blue eyes widen in fear. He jumped down and pushed her away._

" _Go find Mom, Katara! Stay with her! GO!"_

_Before she turned away, she saw the other kids run back to their huts and their mothers close and lock the doors tightly after kissing their husbands for what they hoped was not the last time. Katara ran past the warriors donning their lunar wolf helmets and running towards her father, who would lead the fight. As she ran along the coastline, she saw the large black metal Fire Nation Navy ships coming closer with their clouds of smoke. Their masts held a flag with the sea ravens and she ran harder when she saw the men begin to leave the ships, fire blazing from their fists._

_Once their hut came into sight, Katara pushed herself even harder and burst through the door and froze, feeling her insides go cold when she saw her mother sitting down calmly on one of their large fur pelts, a tall man clad in metal armor standing above her. Taking a timid step forward, Katara stopped once her mother's eyes, her own cerulean eyes, trained themselves onto Katara._

" _Mom?" Katara didn't know why, but saltwater was filling up in her eyes and threatened to fall. "Mommy?"_

_Kya was serious and stern as she spoke to Katara, a tone that her mother rarely employed unless she and Sokka were fighting, but even then, it was not so strict. With a quick glance of her eyes towards the man in armor, Kya begged, "Fine. I'll help you… just please. Let my daughter leave."_

_Katara gasped when she saw the man turn his head and look to her, his eyes staring at her through his helmet. His voice was rough and unsympathetic, "You heard your mother, girl—go!"_

_She looked back to Kya who nodded, "It's okay, sweeheart. Go and find your father."_

_Once again running at full speed, Katara panted as she made her way, her boots pounding over the hard soot-covered snow while she yelled for her father. "Dad! Dad!" She grunted when she fell over herself, tripping, and pulled herself back up with tears falling down her face. After racing through the village and back to the shore where she saw the large metal ships dock, Katara found her father dealing with the men they had defeated while the large metal ship had armored men racing to climb in and leave, having orders to leave though their mission was over before it had really started._

_"Dad! There's a man in the hut with Mom!"_

_Hakoda turned around immediately at the sound of his youngest child's voice and his face set in determination once he acknowledged her words. He left the other warriors and ran back to their hut, Katara following as fast as she could, ignoring the flame in her lungs from her running. Katara saw her dad burst through their door and she ran in after him, immediately coming to a stop once she entered. She heard her father's slight sobs and was puzzled as to why tears began falling again, as she did not know why her father cried. She had never seen him cry. From the side, she could see Hakoda's heaving form holding something in his arms and her eyes settled on her mother's, the rich azure of her eyes now dulled with a lack of life and felt the streams of saltwater fall down her cheeks in heavier quantities._

_Her father shifted and placed a blanket of furs over his wife's body and turned to her, something in his hand. He placed a vice-like grip around his daughter and placed something around her neck. Hakoda pulled away and Katara stared down at the blue choker around her neck, feeling the weight of the smooth stone with the symbol of the Water Nation carved into it._

" _Your mother wanted you to have it. It's yours now, Katara."_

_Katara shook her head slowly. She wasn't supposed to have her mother's betrothal necklace until Katara was at least sixteen. This had to mean that…_

" _Mommy…"_

"Mom!"

More than a decade later, Katara sat up in her bed, her arms reaching out in front of her and her entire body drenched in sticky sweat. She pulled back one of her hands and noticed that it trembled as it made its way to her cheek, which was saturated in her tears. Katara exhaled shakily and pulled her knees close to her chest. Breathing deeply, she tried to stifle her overwhelming wave of emotions and memories using the meditation breathing her Waterbending Master, Master Pakku, had taught her. She rested her forehead on her knees and continued breathing deeply.

Katara was the only Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. To add to it, she was female. Her father, Hakoda, had sought out for a competent Waterbending Master within the South Pole for her so that she could train and defend herself, for the war was still going on. He had not found any and his mother, Kanna—Gran-Gran to Katara and Sokka—had somewhat reluctantly suggested that he send her to live at the Northern Water Tribe for some time and learn there. So Hakoda had taken his mother's advice and took his children to the North Pole where under Master Pakku's tutelage, Katara had become a Master Waterbender in her own right and Sokka had trained with the young warriors of the Northern Water Tribe. The exchange allowed for a bridge between the two tribes to become a stronger, more unified Water Nation.

Their experience had also allowed the formerly patriarchal and traditional North Pole to accept females on a level of equality, as Waterbenders and as warriors. Though, to Katara's chagrin, they did not completely recall all chauvinist customs as girls were still required to undergo arranged marriages. However, she was willing to compromise and took it as a sign of moving towards progression. As a matter of fact, they sent several Northern Water Tribe representatives to live in the South Pole and these representatives were not bothered by the fact that Katara and other elder women were allowed to the meetings discussing tactics against the Fire Nation, a social taboo in the north.

A knock on her door caused Katara to lift her head up and her eyes met with Sokka's, which were slightly bloodshot. From waking up early, she thought. In the dark, Katara's cheeks slightly colored because she knew why her overprotective older brother woke up so early. Yawning, Sokka rubbed his eyes. "Katara? You okay?" Once his vision adjusted to his being awake, Sokka saw his sister's appearance and woke up, settling beside Katara on her bed. "What's wrong?"

Katara shook her head. "It's nothing." She looked down at her knees, continuing, "Just a bad dream."

Sokka understood immediately and put a hand on hers, knowing that clichéd words of comfort were not what Katara needed, or wanted for that matter. "It's a good thing I woke up early, anyway. Apparently, there's a war meeting going on that we need to go to. You better wash up and get yourself over to the council. And you better hurry if you want any of Gran-Gran's sea squid with your breakfast. I get hungry when I have to wake up early."

Watching her brother leave, Katara rolled her eyes. "You get hungry when you wake up late, when you wake up on time; basically, you're hungry when you're plain _up_ , Sokka."

After making her bed, Katara made her way to the bathroom with a pot of boiling water and poured it into the tub, steam rising up and filling the room. Katara put the pot down and lifted her arms and slowly moved them in a motion that swirled her arms above her head, gathering the steam into one large ball above her head. Almost lazily, she moved it above the tub and she blew lightly on it so that it cooled and condensed, falling into the hot water to mix and form a warm, relaxing temperature. Katara peeled off her sleeping robes and put it in a bucket which she had bent water into, washing the sweat-soaked clothes before she lowered herself into the tub.

Katara bent the water over herself in swirls to lather and rinse herself clean. Once she was done, she got rid of the dirty bath water and dried herself by flicking her wrist so that the droplets of water that clung to her body and hair was pulled away and with another movement of her wrist, evaporated into vapor.

Quickly dressing and making her way to Gran-Gran, who gratefully gave her a small package of food to eat on the way to the meeting, Katara put on her thick, South Pole jacket and hurried through the doors. She gave a friendly wave and smile to whoever she saw while she quickly chewed through her grandmother's smoked sea prunes and the sea squid that she had managed to hide from Sokka. She looked up at the large igloo that they had recently rebuilt, thanks to the increased number of Waterbenders, harboring the leaders of the tribe.

Upon entering, Katara bowed respectfully to the elder women and to the rest of the men in the spacious room before taking her seat on her father's left side, across from Sokka who sat on his right. Smirking, she opened one of her water skins and bent a small whip at her older brother's face where he had neglected to wipe off some of his breakfast. When he sent her a heated glare through his narrowed eyes, Katara stared innocently at the floor, pretending to fuss with the cushion underneath her before the entire room was brought to silence by her father.

Hakoda nodded at Bato, beginning, "This war has been going on for a century too long. It has resulted in the genocide of an entire nation, and the near-decimation of the Southern Water Tribe. Too many have suffered at the hands of Fire Lords Sozin, Azulon, and most recently, Ozai." The ghost of Katara's nightmare seemed to find its way into the chief's weathered face, strained by war and pain and worry.

Bato stood up to claim attention. He added, "What Hakoda is saying is true. And while we have fought valiantly and with great strength—" Bato was cut off by the deep cheers of the warriors present in the room. "Though we've fought like no other men, merely defending ourselves isn't enough. The number of ships and men that have left the two tribes are also deterred from their original mission to attack in order to preserve themselves."

An elderly old man whose hair was as white as the walls of the igloo and whose face resembled wrinkled leather had eyes that were still sharp and Katara easily recognized him as from the Northern Water Tribe. He raised his thick eyebrows. "And how do you suppose we attack? Our resources are depleted—like you said! We can't afford any sort of large-scale attack at this time."

"We know." Hakoda allowed a corner of his mouth to life in a small smile. "That's not our plan. Instead, we believe that we need a small, inconspicuous group of our people to get close, within the Fire Nation Capital City, hopefully close enough to the Royal Fire Nation Family to infiltrate and sabotage supplies, plans, and etc."

Another elder spoke, "A whole group? Wouldn't that be too suspicious if a _group_ of Water Nation citizens suddenly appeared at the Fire Nation Capital? No. It would be best to send just one, maybe two as a precaution."

One of the women nodded her head slowly. Katara recognized her as her Gran-Gran's childhood friend and one of the best healers, Yugoda. Yugoda agreed, "Three would be too dangerous. I believe that if two are sent, then even then, it must not be known that they know each other."

The first old man asked, "And which warrior would we send to Fire Nation?"

Katara's ocean eyes blazed in offense. "And why wouldn't it be plausible for a woman to go?" Her hands tightly gripped the hem of her jacket to keep from doing something disrespectful. "Any woman can achieve as much as a man in any field. You just need to find the right woman." Katara sat up straighter and swelled with pride when she felt the other women's agreement. She frowned when the men from the Northern Water Tribe murmured in disagreement.

A Northern Warrior argued, "But, as a woman, it would be much more of a risk. Hell, think of how dangerous it would be for a man! I think it's out of the question to send a woman."

Sokka turned to the warrior, sneering, "Well, excuse _me_ , Hahn, but I think that my sister's right. After all, she's Master Pakku's best Waterbending student and surpassed how many of his male students?" Sokka folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. "If you ask me, I think that a woman has just as much right to participate as men."

A woman raised her eyebrow at the son of the chief. "Are you implying that women don't do enough for the war effort, Sokka?"

Sokka's eyes shot open and widened. He sputtered, "N-n-no! Th-that's not what I meant. Not at all! I, uh…. I-I I only meant that—"

"I think that what my brother's _trying_ to say is," Katara shot Sokka a look, "why not a woman? Besides the men's overused excuse that it would be too dangerous for a _female_ , why not?"

"Katara, a woman's rightful place is not in war!" Hahn stood up and had raised his voice at the Master Waterbender, eliciting a cold glare from the young woman.

Yugoda shook her head and sharply ordered, "Hahn, sit down! This is not your tribe and she is the daughter of this tribe's chief."

Hakoda reminded her, "Though we might be from different tribes, I hope that everyone remembers that we are still one nation. Otherwise, we're doomed." He looked from his children to the wizened old men and at the warriors who agreed with Hahn. He turned to Katara apologetically; it was a look she recognized and she gasped and let her jaw drop. "I'm sorry, Katara, but though I think that it's not a matter of capability or competence…."

A middle-aged woman spoke up. Katara recognized her as a healer from the North. "Excuse me, Chief Hakoda, but the plan is to infiltrate the Fire Nation Royal Family and sabotage. Well this person would have to gain their trust. Would the Fire Nation really expect deceit from a woman? Wouldn't they believe a woman present at a top secret meeting to do nothing except fantasize about trivial, superficial things? Don't forget, women are more equipped when it comes to deceiving, seducing, and manipulating men; even powerful ones."

The woman's words rung out in the following silence in the war room and even the conservative men from the other tribe grudgingly agreed. Hakoda sensed the unanimous agreement within his council and nodded. "Then it's settled. A young woman must go to the Fire Nation and act as a spy. Now, I have one more problem to put on you before we end the meeting: who?"

Hahn sarcastically offered, "Why not Katara, the Master Waterbender?" He smirked when Katara's jaw dropped once more in shock.

Hakoda's voice was stern. "Hahn, you may not get along with my children, but—"

Bato interrupted, "Wait, Hakoda. Why not Katara?" He made a face. "I'm sorry, but I believe you are more than capable. After all, you're a fifteen year old girl, far from the type to make the Fire Nation suspicious. But what they don't know is that your father was smart enough to send you around the world to make sure you could protect yourself. You're a Master Waterbender and your time with the Kyoshi Warriors have left you skilled in hand-to-hand combat and acrobatics."

"Bato…" Hakoda's tone was dangerous and almost threatening.

"Hakoda, I'm sorry, but this is about more than your children. This is about ending this goddamn war!" His point was echoed by several murmurs of agreement from both men and women of both tribes. He continued, "Katara is the most qualified and we have more than enough faith in her. She is the one who earned the Mark of the Brave when Sokka went ice dodging two years ago, not any of the _men_."

Hakoda sighed and hung his head before he conceded, "Then I'm sending my daughter to the armadillo-lions." Raising his head, he placed his hand above hers, and Katara could see the glassiness of his eyes as he fought back tears. "She'll leave tonight on one of the cutter ships to Kyoshi Island where Suki will help set her up for the rest of her journey to the capital." Sensing that he would send them out, everyone except for Katara and Hakoda left the war room and went on preparing supplies for Katara's trip.

"Dad, I don't want to do this. I don't know if I _can_ do this," Katara blurted out. Her olive-toned cheeks turned pink with embarrassment at the admittance of her fear. "I don't understand why any of this is happening…"

Her father's eyes were gentle as he spoke. "Katara, as my daughter, you are practically the princess of the tribe. Not practically… you _are_ the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe." Hakoda rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "We might not be as well off as the North Pole and I can't give you what Yue has, but even if it's just a title, its meaning is still true."

Katara nodded. "I know. And I have a duty to my people and my nation and I should be willing to do whatever it takes for their safety and well being." She sighed heavily.

"As you go through life, you'll see there are so many things that we simply can't control," he explained. "No matter what, Katara, we will stand by your side with pride and hope because as I said earlier, we are more than just one individual. We're one tribe, one nation, and we share one heart."

"Am I just part of some plan? Is that what I'm here for?"

Hakoda hugged his daughter tightly, whispering, "You are so much more than that, Katara. You're my little girl. You're half of my heart." He pulled away and tenderly rubbed a hand over her hair. "You're so young but you've gone through so much. There's loss of those who are gone, but we need to remember they're part of the spirits that guide us as we move on. Your journey's only beginning, Katara. Remember one thing: trust in your heart and listen to your instincts We're still a family even if we're separated by continents."

"Katara, listen to me. I'm proud of you, but you need to be careful. You're only fifteen but you're going to have to undergo something that requires the experience and endurance of a warrior. But I trust in Tui and La to give you the strength to go through it. But you're not doing this alone. Sokka will go with you, but as another servant. You two will be separated for much of the mission and you can't let it be known that you know each other… but have faith in your big brother to look out for you." He looked towards the exit and sighed. "I'm going to check on the ship. You need to see the council women for information."

Katara and Hakoda left the grand igloo and separated, him towards the shore, and she towards the igloo of women who would be waiting to give her instructions. She entered the hut and found a group of women, middle-aged and elderly, who had items bearing the Fire Nation insignia. She laughed with nervous relief when she saw Gran-Gran among them and hugged her.

Kanna chuckled and embraced her granddaughter lovingly. Once they pulled apart, she sat Katara down in front of the group of women. "Katara, you will have to enter the Fire Nation Capital and pretend to be a refugee with no family as a result of the war." She waved several of the women forward and Katara saw different clothes in various shades of black, red, and gold.

Kanna's face fell as she continued explaining, "What I have to ask of you next, is heartbreaking for me."

"Gran-Gran? I don't understand."

A woman that Katara recognized as Bato's recently engaged fiancée spoke up, "The Fire Nation is very different from us. They are not so traditional, especially when it comes to their women. The only way you can get into the Fire Nation Palace is as a servant, and even that's difficult. We've received intelligence from the allies we have located in the Fire Nation that Ozai is planning something where his son, Prince Zuko, will need a new servant."

Katara raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "And that's where I come in, I suppose?" She pouted, whispering, "How exactly will I have to become a Fire Nation woman?"

"Katara, you know that as Water Tribe women, we're under the influence of the Moon just as the Ocean is, right? And you already have your monthly bleeding, which coincides with the push and pull of the tides." The women looked at each other and back at Katara comfortingly. "Well, as a young woman, you'll notice that men start to desire certain things, our body, even."

Blood immediately rushed to Katara's cheeks as she took in the woman's words. "If you're talking about sex, then I understand how that works." She looked away, embarrassed. "Gran-Gran and I already had that talk when I started bleeding."

"Katara, we're not asking for that from you when you arrive in the Fire Nation. However, we have set it up so that you will act as a waitress in a brothel in the Capital. There, you'll have to attract the attention of Fire Nation Royal Guards."

Kanna added, "If they are intrigued, they will most likely send word to Fire Lord Ozai." She smiled warmly. "But I have every belief that this is not the part of the plan we need to worry about. You are exotic and beautiful."

"So, what we're going to do is teach you Fire Nation etiquette and as much of the culture as we know." Bato's fiancée held up an outfit that showed considerably more flesh than what Katara was accustomed to. "First, we will need to change your appearance. We have some Fire Nation clothes. As for your hair," she lightly fingered Katara's long braid, "you'll have to get used to leaving it down and putting up your hair loopies in a top knot or bun." She gently pulled the tie from the end of the braid and allowed her wavy brown hair to fall on her shoulders.

"You'll also have to stop from wearing your mother's necklace, Katara."

Katara's hand immediately went to the smooth pendant nestled in the hollow in the middle of her collarbone and widened her blue eyes at her grandmother incredulously. "Mom's necklace?"

"It has the Water Tribe Crest carved onto it."

Slightly hanging her head, Katara relented, "I suppose you're right." She unfastened the choker from around her neck and handed it to her grandmother who gently packed it at the bottom of the small bag that Katara could see was already packed with several other outfits and ornaments to place in the bun her hair would be in. "What else do I have to change about myself?"

The women around her shared a sad smile and Kanna shook her head. "We will teach you etiquette expected of a woman in the Fire Nation. However, this is only for a servant. Women in the Fire Nation have much more freedom than what is found in the Water Tribe, even here at the South Pole. As you will be posing as a waitress in a brothel, I doubt that you will have to hold back the fiery nature of your temper. Once you become Zuko's personal maid, however, you must become more obedient and sophisticated."

"Bow for me, Katara."

Raising her eyebrows, Katara shrugged. She stood straight, placing her hands on her lap, one over the other and hinged at the hips. Her upper body lowered and her head hung, parallel to the ground. Katara looked up through the curtain of hair around her face and straightened herself. Bato's fiancée stood behind her and took her arms.

"Here… make a fist with your right hand… yes… and no, don't rotate it. Keep it vertical and touch it to your left palm… Good." She stood in front of Katara and instructed, "Lower your arms from your chest line to below, just above your navel." The woman mirrored Katara and, instead of the elegant, deep bow that Katara had made, slightly leaned her upper body forward in a quick, sharp motion, bowing her head as well, as opposed to letting it hang parallel. "Now you follow… yes, like that. You will have to bow like that to those superior to you when greeting someone and leaving. If you are merely receiving orders, the bow isn't necessary and you simply make the hand gesture."

Katara nodded. "Okay… I think I can handle that, too."

After several more hours of training from the woman in the small igloo, Katara took whatever they had that came from the Fire Nation, placed it into her bag and changed quickly into one of the outfits they had given her after they had left to give her privacy. Katara removed the several layers of thick, blue, fur-trimmed clothing, leaving behind her parka, gloves, robe, pants, and boots. She quickly unbound the blue wrist guards and replaced them with the golden guards within the pile of clothes she had. She pulled on the rich, red pants that ended at her knee and pulled on the tall beige boots. Katara chose a sleeveless red cheongsam top that provided a collar around her neck, giving her the feeling of warmth within the frozen tundra. Finally, she tied a large golden sash around her waist with a flap of red fabric at her front and a longer one in the back. She pulled up the front of her hair into a top knot and made her way out of the igloo, wrapping a dark red cloak with gold trimming around her, pulling up the hood as she walked towards the ship.

As the large sail of the cutter ship came into view, Katara smiled in spite of herself at the crowd of her people awaiting her departure. Before she could get a word out, Katara found herself enveloped in a large group hug and stifled a laugh, covering her hand with her mouth as she saw Sokka scowling in his Fire Nation garb, in which he was obviously freezing.

Sokka's eyes narrowed into a glare that she was already familiar with, and therefore not threatened by, causing Katara's shoulders to shake imperceptibly. However, he noticed and his scowl deepened as he folded his arms across his chest, both as a sign of annoyance and to warm his bare arms.

"Shut up, Katara."

Shrugging her shoulders innocently, Katara replied, "I didn't say anything Sokka."

Ignoring his sister, Sokka said goodbye to all of the men, gripping each other's forearms. As he faced Hakoda, he stuck his hand out but his father mussed his hair affectionately and pulled him close for a hug and beckoned for Katara to join.

"You two are my greatest treasures and the biggest hope for our nation right now. Be safe; look out for each other."

Katara and Sokka nodded, tears filling Katara's ocean eyes to the brim. "It'll be a piece of cake, Dad. We'll be back home before you know it."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah and I'll keep Katara out of trouble." He puffed out his chest in order to emphasize his words, causing Katara to snort.

"Alright you two. Stay safe." Hakoda watched his children board the boat and lean over the railing, his eyes trained on their disappearing figures until the cutter ship disappeared beyond the horizon, turning past a glacier.

* * *

Katara held on to her older brother tightly, not once relinquishing her hold since they had docked at the port. They had arrived at the Fire Nation Capital City. Sokka would stay on board and dock somewhere else in the Earth Kingdom, presumably Full Moon Bay, where he would pose as a fisherman on his way to the Fire Nation for trade. It was essential, that if Spirits forbid, one of them gets found out, the mission not be jeopardized by it being known they had come into contact.

"It's okay Katara. I'll be here at the Fire Nation a couple of weeks after you get to the palace. I'll make sure I find a way to watch over you."

Katara slapped her brother's shoulder. "Shut up. I'm still going to miss you. And who's going to help you survive? You don't know how to cook, you'll forget to bathe, you'll get scammed or—"

"Thanks _mother_ , but you've raised me well." His eyes became gentle. "I'll be fine Katara. You just make sure that you take care of yourself until I get there. Otherwise, I'll hunt you down in the Spirit World and give you a good lecture."

Katara responded by pulling down the lower lid of one of her eyes and sticking her tongue out before stomping away.

Once they had docked, she followed the instructions the elder women of her tribe had given her. She entered the city with little hassle from the Fire Nation Soldiers and made her way into what seemed to be the seedy district and the hot weather had her removing her cloak quickly. The fine hair on the back of her neck stood on end when Katara realized that several men stared at her as she walked by, some whistling or calling out obscenities.

For some reason she didn't know, Katara was able to find the brothel without much hassle and she thanked the Spirits for that. As it was mid-afternoon, it was empty and the bartender told her that the girls were sleeping.

"If you want a job, you'll have to take it up with Kido." He continued wiping down the bar without looking at Katara, something she was grateful for.

"Kido?"

"Yeah. He's the one who runs this place. You know, the big guy… the one who the girls work for?"

"Where can I find him?"

"Tell you what. Head upstairs, find a girl that's awake, and they'll probably give you a job and Kido won't even mind." He stared at her intently now. "I don't think he'd mind keeping you around, either. Those eyes of yours are bound to attract some customers."

"…Thank you?" Katara rubbed her arm nervously. He nodded at the stairs in the corner of the bar and she made her way up, noticing the room underneath the staircase that was curtained off. She had a sinking feeling about what _that_ room's purpose was.

Immediately, she started working as a waitress, the older girls taking a liking to her, treating her as a little sister and protecting her as such from the more lecherous characters that came into the brothel. As Katara cleaned up a table after a man had disappeared with one of the girls into the curtained room, she tugged down on her top in a vain attempt to cover herself.

Unfortunately, they couldn't protect her from the mandatory uniform and she was forced to wear a short skirt that barely covered her legs with a tight top that showed her midriff. The top was held up by a knot around her neck and was a bandeau, wrapping around her chest. She had a sheer red bolero to wear over it. The skirt ended mid-thigh and had a slit on one side that ended just below her hips. As the bartender predicted, Kido was pleased with his latest waitress due to her startling blue eyes and had the girls accentuate the feature with make-up.

While Katara placed the dirty dishes in the sink, she heard loud moans come from the curtained room and rapid gasps after that and blushed, though the patrons paid no thought to the erotic sounds. While she placed hot cups of tea on her tray, she jumped when a man groaned loudly. She caught the bartender's eyes and blushed again.

"You get used to it," he shrugged.

"It's been two weeks. When does the whole 'getting used to it' start?" Katara's voice was dripping with sarcasm. He showed her an apologetic smile and Katara continued working.

Katara was harassed all night by old men who had drank too much but the older girls had protected her by diverting attention onto themselves, for which she was eternally grateful, although there were plenty of moments where she had no problem slapping customers whose hands had wandered. She continued to be invisible, bringing orders to tables and cleaning up.

Kido sat by the bar and stared at her. He turned to the bartender commenting, "The new girl's a beauty." At his employee's nod, he continued, "You know, I heard that Fire Lord Ozai is looking for a girl to give to Prince Zuko for his birthday. A servant or concubine. Same thing, if you ask me; pussy is pussy. A concubine will _serve_ and fucking a servant won't make any difference."

Katara was within earshot and froze for a split-second before continuing her work. The doors of the brothel opened and she recognized two men as Fire Nation Royal Guards. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Kido make his way over and she turned away, knowing that he would be pointing her out to them. She tensed when she heard Kido call out to her. She placed the tray of empty cups onto the bar and her eyes met with the bartender's, whose eyes appeared sad.

"Katara! Get your ass over here!"

Katara raised an eyebrow at Kido and sucked her teeth, placing her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?" She waved a hand across the bar. "In case you haven't noticed, this place is a pig sty and I'm the only one cleaning it up, as well as serving these low-lives you call customers!" She grunted and struggled when Kido grabbed her elbow roughly, practically dragging her to the soldiers.

They had removed their skeletal masks and Katara saw that they both had identical facial hair and the same look in their eyes. She supposed that individuality was disposed of at the Fire Nation's military academy.

One observed, "Peculiar eyes… you said her name was Katara?"

"Not a typical Fire Nation name."

Kido laughed it off. "Of course not. Tell them why, Katara."

Katara's eyes widened while she panicked internally. "It's not that uncommon in the… uh… colonies. I'm from the Fire Nation Colonies in the western Earth Kingdom. I have no family so I decided to leave and come here."

 _I should get used to telling this story…_ she thought quickly.

"Well she's pretty enough. But I don't know if she'll please Fire Lord Ozai."

Kido eagerly offered, "Would the Fire Lord like to see her for himself?"

One of the men's amber eyes widened. "No. We wouldn't want to anger him if he's displeased." He stroked his goatee. "How about you give us soldiers a private show with all of your girls and we'll pick the best one." He laughed heartily with the other officer and Katara felt her blood run cold.

"Yes, whatever you like."

Kido was able to clear out the bar of all customers so that the two Fire Nation guards were alone and seated comfortably in front of a platform behind the curtained room. Katara stood nervously and jumped when one of the girls touched her shoulder.

"Don't' worry Katara. We know how important this is so we'll make sure you look good."

"Huh?"

The girls huddled together near her and one reached into her showing cleavage, pulling out a small heirloom bearing the symbol of the Water Tribe. Her grey eyes began to shine with tears. "It's been a long time since I've been home. I was taken during a Fire Nation raid. But I when I received a messenger hawk saying you were coming, I knew I had to help."

Katara stared back into Haku's eyes and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and turned to the other girls. "So you guys are the connection that my Gran-Gran was talking about?"

The scantily clad girls nodded and shrugged. "We're here to serve."

Kido's words about serving echoed in Katara's mind and she shuddered. "Okay, but how can you possibly make me look good? I'm fifteen! I don't exactly know much about… being… well…"

"You're a Waterbender aren't you?" The older woman tucked the heirloom back where it was and held Katara's shoulders. "So rhythm and flow come naturally to you. Just remember who you are, Katara, and move."

Sultry music began playing and Katara's heart started pumping. They gently nudged her onto the platform and Katara saw the two guards' eyes trained on her.

Katara moved slowly at first, waving her arms in a familiar form that she used to create the Octopus Stance, resembling the rise and fall of ocean waves. She then swayed her hips in what she hoped was a sensual nature. She looked timidly at the guards and blushed when she saw that they had not removed their gaze from her figure. Katara raised her arms above her head and intertwined them, twirling around, her hips rotating as she moved in a spiral motion. As she spun, her slowly lowered her arms moving them from side to side, shifting her weight into different stances. Katara twisted and turned in rhythm with the music, using the slow, elegant, turns of Waterbending as her guide.

Katara looked up and lifted her hands, as if she were cradling the moon in her hand, her hips swaying. Still moving her arms, she shifted into a back bend and ticked her chest to the side in time with the music before she stood up and twirled one last time.

Once the music ended, Katara was slightly panting and a slow clap came from the curtain at the entrance of the room. Immediately, the two Fire Nation guards rose from their seats and fell to the floor onto their knees, bowing. Kido followed and Katara was about to when an authoritative voice commanded, "Do not bow, girl. I want to see your face."

Katara lifted her head proudly and stared at the figure at the shadows. The man soon stepped into the glow of the dim candlelight and Katara saw the five pronged flame in the top knot of his long, glossy black hair. The man was handsome, but he had what seemed to be a permanent expression that immediately alienated him. Katara concluded that the look was emotionless cruelty. He was cold and calculating. Cold fury filled every fiber of her being and her arms itched to attack him. Katara inhaled deeply, clenching her fists stiffly to her sides.

Fire Lord Ozai stepped onto the platform in front of Katara and studied her features carefully. Katara saw the slightest change in the set of his face when his golden eyes noticed Katara's sapphire eyes. "Hmmm… seeing you dance and your different features... I believe you'll make an excellent gift for my son, Prince Zuko."

His forehead still touching the floor, Kido gushed, "Thank you Fire Lord. You have excellent taste. I am grateful you are taking a girl from my brothel."

"Yes… this girl's different looks and natural rhythm make me think that she will suit Zuko's taste. He is not one for the traditions of our nation." His mouth slightly changed to form something Katara couldn't describe except as a mix between a smirk and a frown. "You will be my son's concubine and personal servant. Do you understand?"

Katara froze but she recovered quickly, giving a sharp bowing, her hand forming a fist that touched her other palm. "Yes, Fire Lord Ozai."

"You'll be taken to the palace tonight, where you will be given instructions by my daughter and her advisors. You will be presented at my son's seventeenth birthday celebration as well."

Giving her another look over, Ozai swept out of the room, his robes billowing around his form as he pulled away the curtain, nearly ripping it off. His indistinct barks of orders could be heard and quickly disappeared. Before Katara could move, the two guards grabbed each of her upper arms and dragged her away.

"Wait! Her belongings!"

Turning her head back in time to catch a glimpse of Haku hurrying after them, a bag in her hands, Katara let out a small yelp when a cloak was forced on her and the hood pulled on, the bag thrust into her arms. She struggled against the arms gripping her tightly. Katara felt the curtain as they pushed through it and she immediately knew when they had exited the brothel. Though the Fire Nation Capital was located in the crater of a dormant volcano and constantly smelled like fire, the seedy district had a distinct smell of smoke, sweat, and sex. Katara felt herself move through another set of curtains, though the fabric was much softer and lighter. She landed onto a firm, yet cushioned surface with a grunt and her hood fell back slightly.

Katara pulled the rest of the hood down after massaging her sore upper arms and looked around, realizing the soft fabric was actually the silk curtain surrounding her in her palanquin. She gasped when it suddenly jostled and she found herself being taken to a much nicer district, the houses become much more ornate and the air becoming clearer. Katara was in awe in spite of herself when she saw the tall Fire Nation Royal Palace.

The palace was a tall building, resembling a pagoda. There was a long courtyard that the palanquin had to move through after being allowed past the tall stone gates with guards monitoring from up top. The tall building had two ground level wings protrude from the sides and turn ninety degrees to stretch towards the gates, parallel to the courtyard. Katara was surprised to see that the men lifting her were able to do so effortlessly, even as they climbed up the steps to the palace entrance. Once they lowered her, two old twin women greeted her in the foyer, giving her identical crinkly-eyed smiles.

"Hello, Katara," they greeted in unison. "We are Lo and Li, royal advisors to Princess Azula and therefore, the ones you must answer to, besides Prince Zuko. Do you understand why you are here?"

"Uhm… Fire Lord Ozai said I would be presented to Prince Zuko as a gift for his seventeenth birthday." As she spoke, Katara shuddered and tightened her arms to her body in a vain attempt to hide it. She nodded numbly as they gestured for her to follow.

The hallways of the Fire Nation Palace were as grand and ornate as the pagoda appeared from the outside. They were wide with dark red coloring the ceiling, walls, and the rug stretching across the floor. Every so often, a detailed royal portrait would appear on the wall and Katara suppressed the urge to cringe or frown at the former Fire Lords. They definitely fit the scary, crazy archetype Sokka had given them.

They stopped in front of two large doors and the servants standing by the doors' edges immediately motioned to open the doors. As the doors swung in, Katara let out an audible gasp, extracting identical chuckles from the two old ladies in front of her.

The room was, of course, colored in the typical Fire Nation color scheme of red and gold and was extremely spacious. On the opposite wall, there was a large red tapestry that almost covered the entire wall, depicting two golden dragons and from which there was a spout, spilling water into a trough with chairs placed in front for users to have their hair washed. There were several tiny tables with beauty supplies such as nail files, combs, and make up. Katara walked past the doorway and up the two steps leading to the spa, where she noticed that three of the chairs had occupants.

Once again in unison, Li and Lo spoke, "Welcome, Katara, to the Royal Spa, used only by the Fire Nation's Royal Family and their close friends and most trusted advisors." They turned away from the stunned Waterbender and smiled at each other eagerly.

The sound of someone clearing her throat captured the old women's attention and they bowed. Katara hurried to do the same when a voice cut echoed through the room authoritatively, yet somewhat bored. "Don't bother. So _you're_ the gift Father got for Zu-Zu?"

Katara straightened up from her bow and kept her eyes downcast, allowing her thick, brown waves to shadow her face. Meekly, she answered, "Yes."

_What a waste of time, learning how to bow. It seems that Fire Nation Royalty don't want to waste time with barking orders._

"My, you sound excited." Katara couldn't be sure but it almost sounded as if the young woman was sneering at her and fought a growl. "I suppose this proves that I'm the favorite child, doesn't it? I mean, your complexion is so dark. I suppose Zuko wasn't worthy of a _clean_ , fair-skinned woman—someone who could at least _resemble_ a real woman. Or who knows? Maybe you're just in need of a good scrub."

Incensed at being called dirty, Katara snapped her eyes up at the Fire Nation Princess to glare dangerously. She smirked smugly when she saw the princess's shocked expression once she saw Katara's face. It wasn't noticeable, but by the way her dark, defined eyebrows perked up minutely and her narrow golden eyes widened by a fraction of an inch and the slight change in the set of her mouth, Katara could tell that she had definitely made an impression.

However, Azula was skilled at hiding her emotions and letting them go. As soon as Katara noticed the girl's change in expression, it had disappeared. Coolly, she continued, "I suppose that the little slut can dance well." She sighed and turned, bringing to their attention for the first time, two other girls relaxing as they had their scalps scrubbed with foamy lather. "What do you think Ty Lee? Will Zu-Zu appreciate his birthday gift? Mai? How do _you_ feel about Zuko's personal whore?" Her gold eyes glinted with what Katara was sure to be pleasure and anticipation for this Mai girl's answer. Azula lowered her head back down so that the spa attendant could finish washing her long dark hair.

Instead, the other girl lifted her head and looked over Katara curiously, as if she were some shiny new toy. Although, Katara had to admit that, technically, this was what she was to them—a new toy to order around and laugh at. The girl smiled at her and Katara raised her eyebrows and let her jaw drop in surprise. "I think she's pretty. Ooh! And look at her eyes, they're so _blue!_ " She looked across Azula and asked, "Don't you think she's pretty, Mai?"

The third girl was pale with long, shiny black hair and thin features, which made her look like nobility. She had a narrow, straight nose that was only slightly upturned in subtle superiority, high prominent cheekbones, and even sitting, Katara could take notice of the grace she knew the girl possessed when she moved. Her straight, blunt bangs cut straight across her brow line but Katara could still see her golden eyes just beneath the thick hair. She gulped nervously, though she didn't know why. Mai lifted her head and sighed audibly, looking over the girl quickly and lowering her head again. "Yeah, she's pretty."

Ty Lee didn't lie back down and her attendant crossed her arms, scowling at the perky girl, unable to do her job. "That's all you have to say? Hmm… your aura is still the same, no anger present. You _really_ don't care that Fire Lord Ozai got your boyfriend a uhm… a gift?" She giggled uncomfortably. "I'm sorry," she apologized to Katara. "I don't know exactly how to—"

"Oh, honestly Ty Lee. She's a slut, a whore, a prostitute, a tramp. My father _bought_ her so that Zuko could do whatever he wants to with her. And it's simple to know what seventeen year old boys want from girls like her."

Katara felt her eyes brim over in tears, but they were of fury. She took a deep breath and tried to remember that this was her cover. She _was_ , for all intents and purposes, the prince's whore. "She's right, miss." Katara bowed her head to Ty Lee. "I am nothing but a servant."

Azula narrowed her eyes at the new girl but dismissed her growing suspicion. She was, as she stated, nothing but a servant. "Yes, however, as you are to be a gift for my dum-dum brother, you must still look presentable. I suppose that's why Li and Lo brought you here. Am I right?"

"Yes, Princess. We have come so that you may deem her presentable, along with your honored friends." Li and Lo bowed again to the teenage girl and backed out of the doors when Azula raised a hand to wave them away.

Once the three girls' hair was rinsed, they had Katara wait while they had their hair done for Prince Zuko's birthday ball that night. Ty Lee was amiable and genuinely curious in Katara, which the undercover Waterbender greatly appreciated. They continued conversing while Ty Lee's straight brown hair was twisted together into a long braid.

"So where are you from… I'm sorry. What's your name?" She offered her hand. "I'm Ty Lee. I've known Azula since we were little and had to go to the Fire Nation Royal Academy for Girls."

Chuckling softly, Katara shook her hand. "I'm Katara. I'm from one of the colonies."

This seemed to pique Azula's interest. "Really? Where?"

"From the western Earth Kingdom, close to the Seedy Merchant District, which was how I got passage to the Fire Nation. I was told that my family originally came from farther south, but since they've been dead since I was a little kid, I wouldn't know." Katara looked away, shutting her eyes tightly, part of it acting, part of it real, hoping that she wasn't overdoing it.

Azula seemed to have lost her interest, realizing that it was nothing more than a sob story about how the Fire Nation ruined another person's life. "But now you're here, in the Fire Nation's Royal Palace, thanks to that. Be grateful."

"Yes, Princess Azula. I am."

Ty Lee smiled supportively. "Look at that! I think everyone's auras brightened up a little. Even Mai's is a little lighter. I can tell that we'll be great friends, Katara! I'll even teach how you how to block chi."

Mai rolled her eyes. "What fun."

"Yes… it _does_ seem like fun. Tell me, Katara, during your time in the Merchant District, how did you exactly defend yourself from pirates and other stupid men?"

"Growing up in a place like that, you learn how to take care of yourself, I guess." She shrugged. "I did meet this one bounty hunter and she helped me out a couple of times. Jun… I think was her name." Katara allowed a small smile of fondness to grace her lips when she remembered how Jun had Nyla paralyze Sokka when she was on their way to the North Pole after he had annoyed her.

Mai sighed again. "Look, the ball starts in a couple of hours. We still need to get her ready. And I don't feel like having anyone blame me for having the birthday boy getting his gift late."

Ty Lee giggled. "But then you could just well… please him, couldn't you Mai? Work your womanly magic!" She winked at the girl and guffawed when the usually impassive girl allowed a slight blush to color her cheeks.

"No, she's right. We need to clean her up. Besides, that's Katara's job now." Azula tightened her robe around her body and descended the few steps leading towards the grand doors. "Get her and yourselves ready. I'll meet you at the ball." She paused for the maids to open the doors and passed through haughtily before they hurriedly closed it behind her.

Katara's ocean eyes widened. "No, really. Don't worry about me. I can bathe and everything by myself."

"Suit yourself. I'm leaving." Mai left in a similar fashion to Azula, leaving Katara and Ty Lee alone to themselves.

"Come on, Katara. I'll take you to the hot tubs!" She tugged on Katara's bare arm and pulled harder when Katara struggled away. "Don't…. be…shy!" she grunted, "We're… all.. girls!" Suddenly, she let go and Katara almost fell backwards.

Catching herself, Katara laughed nervously. "No, really Ty Lee. I'm just a maid. I feel uncomfortable having you help me. I'm just a peasant."

_Okay, I'm the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe… but still. I'm in no way similar to the princess that Yue or Azula are._

"Nonsense. As Zuko's concubine…er…mistress? Do you prefer that? Anyway, as such, you're technically part of the royal family, except on a lower level. Especially since any heirs you conceive might be in line for Fire Lord if Zuko and his future wife don't have any sons."

Katara's olive cheeks colored. "Okay… I guess." Sheepishly, she rubbed one arm. "So friends?"

Ty Lee returned with a toothy grin. "Friends! And don't' worry about Azula or Mai; they're always like that, especially Mai." She pulled her to a seat and allowed her to lay her head in the trough. "Now prepare to get pampered."

* * *

The vast ballroom of the palace was filled with high ranking military officers and wealthy upper class Fire Nation nobility, all of whom meant nothing to Prince Zuko. He leaned over the sink in his bathroom, his hands gripping the edges of the sink as he stared at the mirror. He inwardly groaned at the thought of the high society throwing their teenage daughters at him, hoping to become part of Fire Nation Royalty.

A duet of elderly voices spoke behind him, "Prince Zuko, you have not started getting dressed? Many of your honored guests have already arrived and are waiting for you to come and greet them."

He closed his golden eyes in frustration. "I'll be there," he muttered.

"But Prince Zuk—"

He whirled around. "I said I'd be there, wouldn't I?" he roared. "Goddamn it! Leave me! Or else, I swear to Agni…"

Lo and Li bowed quickly and left his bedroom in a hurry. Zuko turned back to the mirror, breathing deeply, feeling the steam exit his nostrils. He punched the wall next to the mirror, his anger getting the best of him as the impact left a black scorch mark on the scarlet wall.

"You should really work on that anger problem, you know," a gentle voice suggested.

Zuko turned around and allowed a rare smile to grace his handsome face as he took sight of his girlfriend smirking slightly at him. He shrugged. "I've been told that it's common for males to feel this way unless they find someone to keep them calm."

Mai raised her eyebrows and stood behind him, helping him into his elegant robes. "You make it sound as if we're komodo rhinos. Or platypus bears." She turned him around and held a thin hand to one of his cheeks, smiling gently. "Happy birthday." She closed her eyes and slightly cocked her head to the side, feeling his warm, soft lips press against her own and his arms snake around her. She broke apart, her hand still on his face. "Now finish getting ready. I'll see you downstairs."

Zuko didn't release his hold and lowered his head so that his lips met hers again in a chaste kiss before he finally let her go, a small blush on her cheeks, causing him to smirk slightly in arrogance. Zuko watched his girlfriend leave the room and turned back to the face the mirror again. He pulled his shaggy black hair up and fastened it into a top knot, securing a two-pronged flame hair piece into place. He frowned slightly, noting how much he looked like his and Azula's nearly forgotten mother, Ursa. It had been eleven long years since she had left them in the dark of night.

"I wish you were here, Mom." He sighed and left the bedroom, nodding to acknowledge the bows and greetings the servants would give him before he stepped into the ballroom.

Immediately, he took refuge by staying close to who Azula called their "fuddy-duddy tea-loving loser", Uncle Iroh. He smiled faintly at the old man, grinning when he placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Happy birthday, Prince Zuko. You know, the seventeenth birthday is very important in a boy's life. It is the time he becomes a _man_."

"Thanks, Uncle." Zuko took the cup of tea from Iroh, drinking the traditional Spiced Ginger Tea, relishing in the liquid flames engulfing the cavern of his mouth and traveling down his throat. He suppressed the urge to slap his palm to his forehead when he could feel the presence of a family behind him, ready to push their daughter onto him.

_Might as well get this over with._

As he turned to greet them and thank them for celebrating his birthday with him, he was suddenly grateful to his father as the Fire Lord stood on the dais, surrounded by bright, glowing flames. He beckoned to Zuko, who apologized quickly to the family before hurrying to kneel before his father.

"Now, Prince Zuko, it's your birthday. No need to bow." Fire Lord Ozai gestured for Zuko to rise and his son complied. He continued, "For my son's seventeenth birthday, I went out in search of a gift to symbolize the man that he has now become. I decided it was time to reward Zuko with his own personal servant to give him a taste of the power and influence he shall receive once he is Fire Lord, once I'm dead, of course."

Zuko cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "My own servant?"

Ozai waved his arm and the doors opened and Princess Azula led the way in, her long dark hair out of its usual bun so that it reached the small of her back. Behind her, Mai and Ty Lee flanked a new girl who stood out immediately from the trio of Fire Nation Nobility. Before noticing her, Zuko took note of Mai, which he had not done when she was in his room earlier, whose glossy black hair was not pulled into a large bun with the two smaller buns on top but instead her hair was left down, save for the front, which was pulled back and fastened in an elegant knot atop her head in a half-updo. Her high cheekbones were accentuated with the slightest of pink blush and her gold eyes lined with black. Zuko practically felt himself salivate at the sight of his girlfriend until his father's booming voice broke into his fantasies.

"What do you think, son?"

It was then Zuko had to tear his gaze away from his distracting girlfriend and to his gift. His topaz irises widened when he noticed that his servant certainly did not look like a servant. Unlike every other woman, she immediately stood out with her tanned, olive complexion, her wavy, soft brown hair, and her large cerulean orbs. The Crown Prince gulped as his gaze left her face, down her long, graceful neck to the rest of her body. He could see that she was not soft or delicate like the girls he knew, but strong. Her upper arms had thin gold bands around them, as well as her wrist. She had on a red halter top that ended just above her bare midriff, which took the shape of an hour glass and widened to her shapely hips, hidden by the long scarlet skirt. The material was thin and Zuko could vaguely make out the girl's long legs.

He raised his eyes again and this time, they met hers, staring back at him in awe. Katara couldn't help but stare at him. Spirits, he was handsome. He had soft, intelligent golden eyes and his features were masculine, but not so hard that he was burly or intimidating, unless he was perhaps angered. His complexion was as smooth and pale as cream and her eyes moved to his seemingly soft, pale pink lips. Though he was wearing long, elegant robes, Katara could imagine his body and his muscles that would ripple as he moved. The thought caused a familiar heat to rise in her cheeks as they colored pink. She smiled softly at him, shocked to see him return it.

"Thank you, Father," he replied breathlessly.


	3. The Difference

_Last Time…_

_"What do you think, son?"_

_It was then Zuko had to tear his gaze away from his distracting girlfriend and to his gift. His topaz irises widened when he noticed that his servant certainly did not look like a servant. Unlike every other woman, she immediately stood out with her tanned, olive complexion, her wavy, soft brown hair, and her large cerulean orbs. The Crown Prince gulped as his gaze left her face, down her long, graceful neck to the rest of her body. He could see that she was not soft or delicate like the girls he knew, but strong. Her upper arms had thin gold bands around them, as well as her wrist. She had on a red halter top that ended just above her bare midriff, which took the shape of an hour glass and widened to her shapely hips, hidden by the long scarlet skirt. The material was thin and Zuko could vaguely make out the girl's long legs._

_He raised his eyes again and this time, they met hers, staring back at him in awe. Katara couldn't help but stare at him. Spirits, he was handsome. He had soft, intelligent golden eyes and his features were masculine, but not so hard that he was burly or intimidating, unless he was perhaps angered. His complexion was as smooth and pale as cream and her eyes moved to his seemingly soft, pale pink lips. Though he was wearing long, elegant robes, Katara could imagine his body and his muscles that would ripple as he moved. The thought caused a familiar heat to rise in her cheeks as they colored pink. She smiled softly at him, shocked to see him return it._

_"Thank you, Father," he replied breathlessly._

* * *

Katara's blush deepened as the Fire Nation Prince's piercing golden eyes looked her over and she silently cursed when she wondered if it was noticeable on the rest of her exposed body, where she felt the heat spread. She turned her arctic eyes away from the handsome prince, turning them downcast while she bit down on her lower lip nervously. Katara felt an elbow to her side and she turned to her right side, where Ty Lee widened her eyes and nodded her head in front of Katara. Raising her eyebrows, Katara looked in front of her and mentally smacked herself.

Prince Zuko held his hand out in front of her and she gulped nervously, taking his hand in hers. He had an eyebrow cocked upwards in amused curiosity mixed with confusion. He must have been holding out his hand for a while. Smiling diffidently, Katara allowed her tiny hand fall into his much larger one, his fingers closing easily over her entire hand. Katara stared at their joined hands with interest as he presented her, his father's gift, to the entire ballroom. Katara exhaled sharply, dropping her hand, and felt Zuko lead her in front of the flaming dais where his father, Fire Lord Ozai, now sat on his elaborate throne, and looked down upon them. She felt her muscles tense and as soon as she had, felt a pair of eyes staring at her. Despite her instincts, Katara took a momentary glance to her right side and saw him staring at her with an inexplicable expression etched onto his face.

' _He must have felt me tense up…'_ she mused, remembering their linked arms.

"Prince Zuko," Fire Lord Ozai began. Both teenagers redirected their gaze away from each other and to the powerful man in front of them. Ozai smirked back and Katara felt chills travel up her spine in all the wrong ways. "This is a grand celebration of your birth…your rather fortunate birth." Ozai looked as though he wanted to say more but restrained himself in order to save face. Katara narrowed her eyes glared at him suspiciously.

She looked at the handsome prince at her side with pity and sympathy in her cerulean eyes. Katara turned her gaze towards the guests and looked at their faces, only able to find one other that seemed to feel compassion for the unknowing prince as well— an old, short, plump man with grey hair, sideburns, and beard. His wrinkled brow gained more lines when he frowned at the Fire Lord and Princess. The old man turned his weathered ocher eyes to hers and he raised a bushy eyebrow curiously. Katara blushed and averted her gaze turning back to Fire Lord Ozai.

Katara gave a shallow bow and connected her fist to her palm briefly before untangling her arm from Prince Zuko's and doing the same to him. Somewhat stunned, he gave a short, gentlemanly bow and allowed her to leave the ballroom. As she left, Zuko roughly shrugged Azula's hand off of his shoulder and stalked off towards Mai, who was sulking next to Ty Lee, who happened to be chatting away happily with some Fire Nation son of some random noblemen. Zuko resisted the urge to run his hands through his hair as it was slicked back into the top knot. He placed his hand on the small of Mai's back and lightly kissed her cheek, eliciting a soft pink blush to appear on her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but you look beautiful," Zuko whispered into her ear. In response, Mai shivered slightly to the feel of his warm breath on the shell of her ear.

Ty Lee giggled. "Jeez, Zuko. I didn't know you had it in you." She winked one of her grey eyes playfully and turned the prince's cheeks to a light cherry shade. Ty Lee laughed cheerfully at the older boy's embarrassment. "Oh honestly, Zuko you're seventeen. Don't act like you haven't had se—"

Mai swiftly placed her thin palm over the younger girl's mouth. Ty Lee looked at Mai with wide eyes before they crinkled slightly so that it was recognizable that the acrobat was smiling though her mouth was covered. Mai wrinkled her delicate nose. "Ty Lee, I swear if you lick or bite me…"

Zuko made a face and warned Ty Lee, "I'd listen. She really hates that."

With a sulky sigh, Mai released Ty Lee's mouth, rubbing her now moist hand on the formal robes she was wearing. "You didn't have to tell everyone…" she muttered.

Making a tsk-ing sound, Ty Lee mockingly wagged a finger in front of Mai's face. "No wonder Fire Lord Ozai had to get Zuko a concubine." She gasped and her grey eyes widened in awe. "Mai, your aura just changed! Wow, that's amazing. Hmmm… instead of that dingy grey, it's a little colored by a red orange color." Placing a finger on her chin, she murmured to herself, "Or is that orange red? Those were always a little hard to tell apart." Shaking her head and waving her confusion away, Ty Lee insisted, "Mai, you're mad!" She laughed joyously. "You're actually angry!"

"Oh honestly, Mai. It's just a little teasing. You know how much Ty Lee loves to tease. Don't you remember when we devised a ploy to have you and Zu-Zu fall into the fountain in our garden?" Azula joined their little circle, immediately demanding their attention. "And get over it. Zuko won't use Ka-what's her name for sex. He'll be too chicken for that."

Zuko's face tightened and contorted into rage before he took a deep breath that smoothed out his features. "I wouldn't use her at all. She just got lucky into getting a place in the palace." He ignored the feeling in his lower stomach from when he first saw her and cast the thoughts away as raging teenage hormones, perfectly normal. "So I've got a personal maid. Great."

Raising an eyebrow at her older brother, Azula shrugged it off, not caring much. "I'd still watch over her. Who knows what her plan is? A savage, dirty peasant suddenly finding home in the palace? She'll soon be kicked out or thrown away for stealing anyway. She won't last long."

Ty Lee allowed an uncharacteristic frown to appear on her visage. "Azula, I don't think that that's fair of you to just dismiss her like that. Katara's really nice. I like her!"

The mention of the new girl's name piqued Zuko's interest as his brow lifted minutely.

Snorting, Azula ignored them and countered, "Ty Lee, you like everyone. That's the way you are. But that's also why you're weak. If you want power and you want control, you need to make sure people _listen!_ They have to fear you and if everyone likes you, then they won't take you seriously. You need to stop being best friends with the little slut and treat her for what she is— a servant!"

"She's right, Ty Lee."

All three pairs of eyes widened and stared at Mai, with three faces filled with disbelief and shock to match. Ty Lee scoffed. "I'm sorry, Mai. Did you just have an opinion?" She squealed with delight and tightly hugged the bored girl, who allowed a small smile to alight her face and reluctantly hugged Ty Lee back, if not a little stiffly. She released the uncomfortable dark haired girl and stretched her arms in the air, stretching backwards until her hands found ground again and lifted herself onto her elbows, her face in her hands. "This is real character development for you. Maybe you do love Zuko."

Both members of the couple in question blushed and ogled at the strange contortion their friend seemed to be at ease in. Zuko knit his eyebrows together and commented, "You haven't been able to convince your parents to let you join the circus, have you?"

Pursing her lips into a small pout, Ty Lee shook her head, her legs still unwavering in the air, perfectly in the balance. The petite acrobat grunted softly as she pushed her body off of the support of her elbows and forearms and landed onto her palms before she pushed off again, tucking into herself and rotating backwards effortlessly before she landed softly in front of her friends, her arms crossed indignantly. Zuko stared at her, his mouth agape, not because of her tremendous acrobatic skills but because of the uncomfortable atmosphere his question had caused to come over them. He let out a tiny cry when a hand connected with his arm.

"What, Azula?" he hissed.

"Nice going, idiot." With a roll of her eyes, Azula looked at Ty Lee with what seemed to be a mockery of pity in her cold ocher eyes. "Why let them tell you what to do? Go yourself. Besides, you have six other sisters. I'm sure your parents can find some way to keep themselves busy in your unnoticeable absence."

Fire showed in Ty Lee normally kind grey eyes, but she ignored it. "My aura is a nice happy pink. I won't let it turn to an ugly, angry color… Like Zuko's. No offense." Ignoring the groan the prince made, she pointed excitedly towards the middle of the ballroom. "Hey, look it's Katara with your father's concubines. Hmm… I wonder what they're going to do."

Azula slightly turned towards Mai and murmured disdainfully, "I hope that they're not going to strip or something else equally tasteless. After all, we are the Royal Fire Nation Family. Imagine how that would make us look!"

"Mmm," was the only reply she got from the bored, impassive girl. Mai was glaring figurative daggers through slanted, narrow eyes at the exotic girl dressed in thin, translucent red material in the midst of the older, similarly dressed women. Her hands were tucked into her large bell-shaped sleeves, presumably clutching the very real, very dangerous shuriken knives and the stilettos that she always kept hidden on her person.

Katara bit down on her lower lip nervously until one of the women at her side discreetly slapped her arm, warning her not to ruin the make up they had applied onto her lips, making them a smooth, glossy red in shade. With a sigh, she forced herself to stop chewing outwardly and resorted to chewing in the inside of her cheek, where she couldn't be scolded for ruining her, she inwardly scoffed, _make up_. Nevertheless, she did feel a little pretty when Ty Lee shoved her in front of a mirror earlier that night, after helping her get ready when Mai and Azula had left them. Katara cast her blue eyes into the crowd nervously, not believing what Fire Lord Ozai's concubines expected her to do. And dressed the way she was!

Azula was still slightly irritated by the obvious rebuff Mai had given her and narrowed her eyes in a glare. Sniffing arrogantly, she commented offhandedly, "Don't worry, Mai. Even though her status will rise due to her being Zuko's concubine, the good news is that once you.. I mean, _if_ you marry Zuko, she'd be your personal servant." She smiled coldly when Mai turned to her and nodded in acknowledgement before she turned her attention back to the group of whores in the center of the ballroom, her upper lip slightly curling in disgust. With a sigh, she left. "Mai, Ty Lee. Let's go get some food. This is boring."

"Aw, but I really wanted to see Katara—"

"Ty Lee!"

Taken aback, Ty Lee smiled. "You're right, Azula. You're always right," she amended before following the two older girls. She looked behind her at Zuko who stared at her and Mai as if they had grown two heads and mouthed her apology before she followed Azula.

Zuko groaned and smacked his palm to his forehead again. He heard a deep, rumbling chuckle behind him and turned to see his Uncle Iroh standing with a large plate of noodles with roasted Komodo chicken on top, along with, of course, a cup of Ginseng tea, his favorite. Taking a deep breath, Iroh nodded his head slowly and stoically. "She is beautiful. You are lucky to have such a … _generous_ and hmmm… _thoughtful_ father, Prince Zuko. Not many young men would receive a…" He let the sentence trail off and covered it up with jolly laughter.

' _Well not many young men have such a megalomaniac, sex-crazed, power hungry, heartless, asshole of a father, who thinks it's a good idea to give his son a personal sex toy,'_ he thought as he laughed.

He nodded appreciatively towards Katara. "With such a beautiful young woman in your company, you really shouldn't be smacking yourself in the head. Have some tea with me."

"No, it's okay, Uncle."

"But Prince Zuko—"

"No, really, Uncle. I'm fine. It's just that Azula, and her friends are taking a bit of a toll on me and my health." Zuko eyed Iroh's plate furtively. "You're hungry tonight." He snorted and continued, a rare smile curving his lips, "But then again, it takes a lot to feed the Dragon of the West, doesn't it?"

"Was that a joke, Prince Zuko?" Iroh erupted with laughter and clapped Zuko on the back, allowing a small pink blush and humble smile to appear on his boyish face. "I got it for you, Prince Zuko. You'll need to keep up your strength and stamina." He raised his eyebrows pointedly at the young prince and glanced to Katara, adding a nod of the head. He urged him to take the tea whispering, "This is a _very_ special kind of tea. Said to help with the acts of—"

"Uncle! I think I'd rather take the food." Zuko hastily took the noodles from the old man and flat out refused the tea and sighed when the old general chuckled as he walked away, whistling a tune. Zuko assumed that it was to further annoy and embarrass him and so he bit into the tough, chewy meat, sulking.

Katara's slender fingers fidgeted with the fabric, trying to pull it down. Her eyes met the prince's, who was currently rather piqued as he swallowed a bite of meat. Noticing her gaze on him, Zuko tried to swallow hastily and coughed violently, choking. He turned away and disappeared into the crowd, hoping to find a drink that his uncle didn't spike with some goddamn aphrodisiac. Katara frowned and looked at the women around her disparagingly. For their "performance" they were merely to recite poetry that declared Fire Lord Ozai's greatness. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Then what was the point of dressing up? Katara screwed her eyes shut, fuming with anger.

' _Oh these vain women and ughh! Absolutely no sense of justice in them. I don't understand how they couldn't hate themselves… sleeping with the man who has caused injury and death to thousands…maybe even millions. And the way that he treats his son! Then again, these… bitches are too selfish in hoping that one of their children could usurp the throne.'_

Several men and women cried out when they spilled hot tea onto themselves and Katara opened her eyes to see Fire Lord Ozai standing up on his dais. In the back of the room, her vision could see Azula smirking cruelly as if she knew something that no one else did. With a deep breath, Katara controlled her anger, her overwhelming emotion being the cause of the liquids' movements. She watched carefully as Ozai glared slowly through the crowd. When he called Azula over, her heart dropped and sank in her stomach.

"Spirits… no."

She searched the crowd desperately, hoping that maybe Sokka could possibly be there to help her. Katara huffed and felt her heart sink a little more. She had just arrived in the Fire Nation two weeks ago. And even if Sokka had made his way over from the Earth Kingdom, there was no way he'd have time to secure a job in the goddamn palace! Her eyes rested on a pair of amber orbs staring straight back at her and she tensed up, fearing that these eyes knew her secret. They turned away from her and Katara let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Brother!"

Everyone turned to see the old, fat man known as the Dragon of the West step out of the crowd and bow before his younger brother. He conveniently, whether it was intentionally or not, moved Azula out of the way from her father's line of sight before they could converse, and no doubt conspire with paranoia about hidden Waterbenders in the palace walls. Iroh straightened himself with a small grunt and began amiably, "Young brother, we have been waiting to see what these beautiful women have prepared for us. Please, let them begin and let us, your humble guests, enjoy what you have ordered from them." Iroh lifted a bushy, grey eyebrow, pausing to see his brother's reaction.

Grudgingly, Ozai agreed, if only to maintain a good image of himself in front of the Fire Nation's most powerful and influential nobles and military officers, aside from the royal family, that is. He glared dangerously at who seemed to be the oldest women, Katara thought.

' _Must be his head concubine…'_ She blushed at the unintentional innuendo and sought to revise her words, even if they were unheard thoughts in her mind. _'Er… the first concubine. His main one… yeah. There we go, Katara.'_

Immediately, the women stood in a circle formation and began rotating, each of them twirling independently as they did so. Katara's eyes expanded in disbelief as she hurried to follow them, starting to feel dizzy as she both moved in her own spiral and in a circle with the other woman. As she circumvented around the grand ballroom, she caught sight of Azula, laughing with mirth with Ty Lee and Mai at her sides and glared darkly at the Fire Princess.

_Ty Lee was trying to force Katara into the large tub in the spa, huffing when Katara refused to go in. Giving up, the older girl placed her hands on her hip and blew air up, her bangs flying in the slight breeze. "Katara, we're both girls. You don't have to be so shy." She waved her hands around, gesturing that they were alone and then pointed towards the water-filled tub next to them, the surface of the water bubbling from the heat._

_Katara looked at her nervously and took a deep breath. As she inhaled, the refreshing and floral scents of lavender and freesia overwhelmed her nostrils and she could detect a spicier, more exotic scent. At least, it was exotic to_ her _. She smiled softly. It was cinnamon and ginger root. "Really, Ty Lee. I can bathe myself. I've been doing it for the past fifteen years."_

_They jumped when the door to the spa slammed open and the Fire Nation Princess strode in, out of the robe she was wearing earlier and wearing long, formal dress robes. She had an expressionless look on her face as she quickly observed and looked over them. "Ty Lee, you can go and get ready. Lo and Li told me to tell Katara something about tonight." The princess passed them and leaned on the edge of the stone basin, crossing her arms in front of her. When Ty Lee didn't move, Azula's facial expression became more severe. "I'm sorry, Ty Lee, did I stutter? Was I just imagining myself giving you an order?"_

" _No, Azula. I—"_

" _Then go!"_

" _You're right. I'm going to be late." Never affected by Azula, Ty Lee strode off happily, and gave a friendly smile to Katara as she passed the nervous girl. Katara was inwardly astounded at how she could just listen to Azula like that but shrugged it off, knowing that they had grown up together and so she had just gotten used to it. She felt a small amount of pity for the naturally happy girl._

_Katara looked back to the Fire Nation Princess, who seemed to be observing her, her eyes cold and calculating. She smiled at Katara but it was malicious and Katara refused the urge to stagger back. Keeping a cool façade, she asked, "What is it you needed to tell me, Princess?" Despite the otherwise calm delivery of her words, both girls picked up the lack of respect in her tone._

" _I don't_ need _to tell you anything. Father has plans tonight for little Zu-Zu's birthday celebration." She raised her eyebrows and turned her attention to her long, claw like, manicured nails. Pouting she murmured, "Incompetent… can't even do my nails right." Her fingers played on the surface of the water behind her and Katara wanted nothing more than to push the girl in, though she didn't know exactly why. The princess didn't scare her… she just Katara chalked it up to her merely being Fire Nation aristocracy. "Anyway, Fire Lord Ozai orders you to join his other mistresses tonight. They're doing a—" Azula narrowed her ocher eyes at Katara and smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. "It's a chance to boost Fire Nation morale," she intoned. "So you're all going to recite the Fire Nation creed to raise unified nationalism and then you're going to make up your own silly little haiku praising Fire Lord Ozai to recite to the guests."_

" _That's all?" Katara's tone was guarded and Azula immediately picked up on it. Katara kept her hands fisted at her sides, her elbows crazy glued to her waist. "I'd be happy to learn it. Seems easy enough." She noticed that the thick steam swirling around the room from the stone basin became thicker and the air harder to breathe as moisture took over. The stone basin became bubbling as if it were boiling._

_Coldly, Azula retorted, "Oh, it is. I mean, it's not like you have to learn the traditional cultural dance of the Fire Nation that only the elite learn from birth." Azula snorted softly. "Have fun, Kayra." She turned and left the spa without another glance back at her._

_Katara could feel the sweat beading on her forehead and breathed deep breaths, her lungs uncomfortable in the humid, balmy atmosphere. Double checking to make sure that Azula had left and that there was no one else around, Katara did what she usually did when the bath water in the South Pole was too hot. First, she tentatively placed the tip of her index finger in the water of the stone basin and hissed, immediately pulling it out. The water was more than boiling._

" _Damn Azula…" she cursed._

_Swirling her arms above her head, Katara was able to gather all of the steam in the room into a cloud above her head and she compressed it as much as she could and held her arms straight up, holding the hot mist above the basin before she blew on the air, condensing it into cold water so that it mixed with the boiling liquid within the tub. The temperatures mixed, allowing steam to escape into the air again, but at a much more tolerant level and when Katara dipped her hand into the water it was a comfortable warm this time. She sighed and undressed, sliding into the water and swirling it around her with simple rotations of her wrist._

" _Learning the creed and reciting the poem. Should be easy…"_

Katara swirled one more time with the other women, trying to figure out the dance but when they broke out of the rotating circles in the center, moving forwards as if spokes of a wheel, Katara was left alone in the center. Vaguely, she heard cruel laughing and their taunting fueling her resolve, resorted to doing what she had done as the only Waterbender in the South Pole, as the only female Waterbender in the North Pole, as the first female Waterbending student of Master Pakku, and his favorite to boot. In contrast to the stiff, quick movements of the other women, movements that mirrored the Fire Nation fighting style employed in Firebending, Katara listened to the flow and rhythm of the tsungi horn, quickly learned it and adapted her body to move accordingly. She felt the contraction and relaxation of her muscles as she moved slowly and elegantly, reflecting the push and pull she often felt, and swayed her hips as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, turning slowly and positioning her arms around her.

When the beat and tempo started to quicken, Katara wasted no time in following it, and she felt the music pull her body to and fro and accelerated her movements, adding in a series including an aerial cartwheel and flips and pirouettes. As the music began to end, starting its final crescendo, Katara stretched backwards, her hands on the floor, before swing her legs as one leg pushed off, bringing the other with it in its momentum and she stood as both of her feet touched the floor, the music ending.

Azula was silently fuming in the back, though the only indication was that the torches around the room had suddenly grown as her exterior revealed nothing. Ty Lee clapped happily, along with the rest of the crowd, and Mai was seething at the olive-skinned girl in the center of the room. Her narrowed eyes found Zuko's and her eyebrows knit together while her jaw clenched. Azula immediately took notice, nudging Ty Lee in the side, stage whispering, "Doesn't Zuko look infatuated by Katara?"

Ty Lee nodded, but looked worriedly at the dark haired girl next to them, clearly within earshot. "Azula, I don't know. I mean, I think we're all pretty impressed by Katara," she tried, trying to pacify the situation.

"But doesn't Zuko seem _particularly_ impressed," Azula maintained, insisting on continuing the subject matter.

"Whatever," Mai finally said. "It doesn't matter to me. I'm used to this. After all, your father's generals keep on pushing their teenage daughters onto him. This is no different," she deadpanned.

"But isn't it, Mai?" Azula shrugged innocently. "Those girls were being pushed onto him…as is Katara. But for once, Zuko doesn't seem to mind so much." She smiled cruelly before turning back to Ty Lee.

The current object of Mai's abhorrence stood frozen in the center of women, nervously twirling a lock of wavy, chocolate brown hair behind her back. Fire Lord Ozai took a glance at her and ordered the women to leave. "Go, you're not needed any longer."

They left the room after bowing respectfully, two women taking Katara's arms and leading her out. Once outside, they took her into the courtyard and Katara immediately felt relief at the cool breeze that blew past them and the faint, pale moonlight shining down on them. While the younger looking girls left, Katara noticed that the chief concubine stayed behind, raising her eyebrows skeptically at her. "Dear, how old are you?"

"Fifteen, ma'am."

The woman's features fell and she sighed. "I honestly don't know what that monster is thinking. Prince Zuko is a nice, gentle boy. He's nothing like his father or that wretched girl." She took Katara's chin in her hands, careful not to scratch her with her long nails, and examined her face. "You're far too young for this but it seems that it's already out of your hands. Be thankful that Zuko is your master."

Katara's eyes hardened and she assertively removed her face from the woman's touch. "No one is my master," she declared.

Smiling sadly, the older woman observed, "A strong spirit… Hopefully, your time here will not break it. Now, we stay in these quarters," she motioned to the hall of rooms on the opposite side of the courtyard. "Fire Lord Ozai's chambers are nearby. I assume that your quarters would be close to Prince Zuko's… his room is near the garden. The garden was his mother's, you know. I'm sure you'll be allowed to use it at your leisure."

"What happened to his mother?" Katara couldn't help but wonder and her fingers unconsciously gravitated towards the hollow of the throat, but dropped to her side once they did not feel the smooth, cool surface of the pendant that was usually nestled around her neck.

"No one knows. Despite my service and what in entailed, Princess Ursa was still marvelously kind to me. I am sorry that she is gone. I have to go and you should hurry to Zuko's room before the guards start getting paranoid. They usually are. The ball is ending… Prince Zuko will be there soon." Without another sound, the woman crossed the courtyard and disappeared in the shadows of the palace, disappearing into the hall of rooms meant specifically for woman of her kind.

Katara sighed, "Damn. I could go and start sneaking around, but what for? All the military generals are drinking, having a party. It would be useless to try anything tonight. But… when I do try, she said that the guards are paranoid. The whole point of sending me here was that they wouldn't believe a girl like me would be up to trouble!" She stormed out of the courtyard and back into the labyrinth of the palace, turning corridors until she was certain she was lost. "Where's the garden?" she groaned. She sighed and lifted her face to the ceiling, slumping down against the wall.

Inside the ballroom, Zuko and Mai were currently at each other's throats, hissing angrily at the other. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mai!" Zuko retorted. "You're my girlfriend. What reason would I have for using Katara?" He groaned. "Mai, you're the one saying that I'm overly angry and jealous. Look at how you're acting!"

"I'm not jealous," she persisted. "Shut up, Ty Lee," she ordered, not taking a singular look at the petite girl next to them, mouth opened in obvious denial of Mai's affirmation. "And don't tell me that my aura's changing colors. You know I don't believe in them," she huffed.

"Mai, I don't know what you want from me," Zuko tried.

"Just forget it. I'm tired of this." Mai crossed her arms stubbornly and watched through emotionless eyes as Zuko let out a cry of frustration, marching out of the room. She sent a heated glare towards Azula who was leaning against one of the room's pillars, a gloating smirk on her face and scoffed. Mai rolled her eyes and made her way to her parents, begging, "Can I _please_ go? I'm bored."

Ty Lee grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Mai! Come on; don't let Zuko get to you. It's just a little argument."

"Whatever," she sighed. Her amber eyes stared at the doors Zuko stormed through, somewhat longingly "He's so stupid!" she grumbled.

The young man in question stormed through the empty palace hallways, greatly agitated and turned the corridor that held his bedroom except that once he turned the corner, he let out a cry of surprise when he found himself being launched towards the rich, crimson palace floor. He put his arms out in front of him, landing onto his palms softly before he grunted, pushing off of the ground and flipping over, tucking into a roll when he landed. Zuko stood and was suddenly ambushed by a provocatively dressed girl with startling oceanic eyes. The girl was fawning over him with concern, patting him down.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! How stupid of me… I shouldn't have just been sitting on the floor like that." Katara looked up and saw Zuko staring at her curiously, obviously wondering how stupid she had to be. Her cheeks matched the clothes they both wore and she immediately hung her head. "Prince Zuko! I'm sorry."

Zuko sighed. "It's fine. Just don't do that… I guess. And you can let go of me."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry," she mumbled.

"You can stop apologizing, too," Zuko replied, with the hint of sarcasm and annoyance in his voice.

Katara picked up on this and her face scrunched up into a scowl. She immediately let go of his arm placing her hands on her hips. Zuko's eyes had followed her movements and he gulped when he stared at the hourglass shape of her figure, his eyes trailing down the curvature of her waist to where it indented and filled out over her hips.

"Look, I was just trying to apologize and you didn't have to act like such an asshole about it!" Her arms moved around her as she talked, waving wildly above her head. "I was just trying to be considerate and acknowledge the fact that it was my own fault. But you!" She pointed a small finger at him and Zuko nearly went cross-eyed trying to stare at it because she pointed it so close to his face. "You have to act like such a jerk when I'm trying to be civilized!"

"I'm sorry."

"And you… what?" Katara dropped her arms, her eyebrows knit together in confusion when he apologized.

"I didn't mean to be such a jerk. I'm just not in the best of moods right now," he tried lamely.

Katara didn't know how to respond and nodded meekly. Rubbing the side of her neck uncomfortably, she bit down on her lip and looked up at him, to see that he had already started walking away. "Hey!" She jogged up to him, catching his shoulder and turning him around. "I kind of need to know where I'm sleeping tonight."

She continued staring at Zuko, not understanding how her words sounded to him and why his ivory cheeks suddenly turned a rosy pink. "Did you hear me? I need to know where I'm sleepi—" Katara waved her hands frantically in front of her. "That's not how I meant it. Unless, of course, you want to….ahhh but that's only because you're the boss…of me?" She sighed and turned around, walking in the opposite direction. "It's okay. I'll find my own place tonight. How deep is the pond in the garden? I think I'll try and sink myself if I ever find it."

Zuko gawked at her retreating figure incredulously, while trying to simultaneously avoid staring at the swing of her hips and the pendulum that was her soft, brunette waves. He started to turn slowly, deciding that he really needed a good night's rest but he groaned mentally and caught up with her, taking her hand in his. "Hey, I'll show you to your room… but to be honest, I don't think my father will be happy knowing I didn't uh… appreciate his gift."

Glancing at their joined hands, Katara took in his words and started pulling her hand away and he immediately let go. "Uh…"

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in that."

"Still, I don't want to—"

Zuko took hold of both her wrists, her hands turning into fists as she tried to take back her hands. "No, I insist." He ignored her complaining and protests as he practically dragged her along the hallway, opening one of the double doors of his bedroom, pushing the both of them into the dark.

Despite not liking the fact that he was basically kidnapping her, ignoring that fact that he kind of owned her, Katara moved in closer to the prince's body when he plunged them into the dark. "Zuko…"

Shaking his head disbelievingly, he corrected, "Prince Zuko. And don't worry." His arm shot out and Katara saw brief flashes of orange light before the entire room glowed with light, the sconces lit by Zuko's Firebending. He moved away from her and pulled a cloak from an armoire in the corner of the room. "Here," he tossed the thick fabric to her and she wrapped it around her exposed body gratefully. "I thought you'd be cold."

"Hold on a minute." Katara eyed him suspiciously and nearly lost her train of thought when he turned towards her, meeting her eyes, and she was momentarily stunned. She looked away and started taking notice of the room. It wasn't extravagant or ostentatious at all, not what you'd expect from a prince, and a supposedly spoiled one at that. There was a large bed that she looked over in a single glance, the armoire, a desk with several papers on it. Nothing else. There was a small window that Katara could see had a view of the garden. She looked back at his scowling face and mirrored the look. "I… I don't think that I'm ready for this. It's not like I've..."

"I already told you. I don't want to have sex with you!" Zuko ran a hand through his glossy dark hair, allowing it to come out of the tight top knot he had put it in earlier. The shaggy hair lightly fell over his eyes.

"And why not?" Katara demanded.

Zuko stared at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You were just telling me that you didn't want to either!"

"But that's different."

"Enlighten me," he snorted back.

"You're… impossible! I can't believe I have to _serve_ you!" Katara's mouth pulled into a sneer as she spoke. "What happened to my life?" she whispered, more to herself than to him. She hugged one arm around herself and cradled her other elbow in it so that she could pinch the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry."

" _Now_ why are you apologizing?"

Katara shrugged. "It's your birthday… it's wrong of me to be yelling at you like this. I shouldn't be."

Squinting his eyes in thoughtfulness, Zuko shook his head. "Don't apologize because I know that it's my fault… or at least my father's. That's what happened to your life. Here." Zuko handed her her pack and Katara took it gratefully. "I guess they just dropped it in my room. I really would take you to your room except it's better if my father doesn't know that I don't plan to… have sex with you. No offense," he quickly defended himself but Katara waved the notion away.

"What do you mean it's your father's fault?" She sat down languidly against the foot of the bed and she looked up at him expectantly. Katara smiled smugly when he moaned in exasperation and sat down next to her in a manner that made it seem as if he were being forced to chew off of his arm. "Gee, thanks for making me feel wanted," she intoned.

"Look, I don't know your story, but I'm guessing that your life is ruined by the Fire Nation some way or another." He smirked at her looked of shock and shrugged. "I love my country, but what my father's done… it's not like the rest of the kids for me and Azula. The two of us know exactly what's happening and that everything they're teaching is school is nothing but full blown propaganda.. Still, he's doing what he thinks is right… and sacrifices have to be made."

"It's not right."

Nodding his head in agreement, Zuko saw eye to eye with her, adding, "He sacrifices citizens of the Fire Nation who love their country so much that they're unwillingly being offered for slaughter." He snickered grimly. "But that's how my father and my grandfather and my great-grandfather operate. It's how Azula thinks, too."

"And what about you?"

"If that's what it takes for me to become a great Fire Lord and a son worthy of my father."

Katara shook her head forcefully. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me!" Once more, her hand instinctively moved to the hollow of her throat but she lowered it again. "I was only three when they raided our village."

"Raided?" Zuko narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Katara mentally smacked herself. She nodded. "They took the men, started burning the village down and put flags with the Fire Nation insignia everywhere. We became a new colony." Tears stung Katara's eyes and she blushed, feeling embarrassed.

Zuko internally panicked. He didn't exactly know what to do when a girl became overwhelmed with emotions. _Mai_ was his girlfriend, for goodness' sake! There wasn't exactly any need for him to become acquainted with girly emotions. He fumbled in the dim light and sighed, thrusting his forearm in front of her face. "Here."

"No, it's okay." Katara took the transparent, red silk that barely qualified as clothes around her upper thighs and ripped a small piece off. She took the cloth to her cheeks, wiping away the saltwater. "My father's been fighting in the war and I decided to leave and came here. Then the only way I could have a place to stay was if I waitressed at that horrible brothel."

"But now you're living in the Fire Nation Royal Palace!" Zuko exclaimed sarcastically. Rolling his eyes, he sucked in a breath, exhaling it out shakily. "And in Prince Zuko's room. What more could you want?" He chuckled huskily, but without humor. "You've hit the jackpot… Katara."

"Hm…" Katara smiled faintly when he hesitantly said her name. "That's strange."

"What is?" he snapped back.

"I haven't heard my name in a while. For the past couple of weeks it's been an interesting mixture of 'you', 'girl,' 'slut', 'waitress', 'whore', 'peasant'… most of them employed by your dear sister today," her tone was thick with disdain. "But thank you for saying my name… Ty Lee has been nice to me as well. She's offered to teach me chi blocking, whatever that is."

"It's a skill that she developed from Agni knows where…it can't have been from the Royal Fire Academy for Girls… Azula hasn't taken advantage of it. Ty Lee has extensive knowledge of the chi paths that flow through the body. Basically, she uses this knowledge and hits pressure points around the body that stop the flow of chi, temporarily at least. It takes away bending or paralyzes you— sometimes both." Pausing for a moment, Zuko reflected, "I suppose if she really wanted to, she could kill using chi blocking."

Katara gulped nervously. She took a breath of relief knowing that Ty Lee liked her, though the girl didn't even know she could Waterbend. "She seems dangerous," she voiced truthfully. To be honest, Katara feared the acrobat more than she did Azula or Mai.

Zuko nodded stoically, the conversation not catching his interest. What did interest him however… "When exactly did Fire Lord Ozai…"

"Buy me?" Katara supplied. "I was in the middle of the evening shift at the brothel when two Fire Nation soldiers came in and the owner started showing me off." In a dramatic timbre, she added, "Enter your father!" Katara wriggled her fingers in mock spirit fingers and snorted. Raising a dark eyebrow, she added, "Not that I disrespect him or anything."

Katara peered at him slyly out of the corner of her eyes and appreciatively observed his stoic expression that exuded strength and confidence mixed with thought and contemplation as he slept. Part of her was insulted that he was ignoring her, that he had the nerve to fall asleep on her to be honest, but the other part was entranced. The juxtaposition of the chiseled shape of his jaw line and soft curvature of his pale pink lip attracted her and she unconsciously leaned in towards him, noticing that the room was darkening as she did so, the flame in the sconces dying. When the room went entirely pitch black, except for the pale white moonlight coming in from Zuko's window, Katara widened her eyes and immediately backed away, not sure of what she was doing. She bit her lip nervously and looked back to him, noticing that he was asleep and he scowled even as he slept, causing a frown to mar her own features.

"What do I do?" she groaned. "I can't leave him on the floor… this is his room. But I don't want to wake him up, either. Something tells me that he'll be _very_ pissed off." With a heavy sigh, she decided that maybe, despite the fact that she probably wouldn't find anything useful, she should try and sneak around at least, to get some bearings on this goddamn labyrinth they called a palace. Quietly, Katara pulled herself to her feet and padded across the rug that led a path straight from the foot of Zuko's bed to the doorway, grateful that her footsteps would be muffled. Katara turned the door knob slowly and pulled it open, allowing a thin stream of light to come in from the hallway and jerked when she felt a warm hand on her bare shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zuko demanded.

"I—you—uh— You were sleeping!" Katara responded indignantly. "What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have used my bed. I don't mind sleeping on the floor." His eyes narrowed suspiciously at her and Katara was held captive by his molten gold stare. Zuko's face was impassive as he asked slowly, "What were you really doing?"

"I told you. I was going to look for my own place to sleep." Katara replied dangerously. She resorted glaring at his nose, unable to look him in the eye. "I didn't want to wake you up and I was right because you're a cranky, rude, spoiled, jerk!" She huffed and turned around, leaving until she yelped when Zuko pulled her back again.

He ran his hands through his unruly black hair and cried out in frustration. "Didn't I already explain to you that if it doesn't look like we're sleeping together, my father will get very, very, inhumanly angry?" Zuko roared at her.

Katara stomped her foot, her hands fisted at her sides. "I don't care if he threatens to kill me! It's not proper for a young woman to sleep with a boy that isn't her husband!"

A smirk appeared on Zuko's face and Katara shivered. It wasn't as cruel as the ones on Ozai or Azula but it didn't seem to be playful. "Traditions of virginity? You're not a Fire Nation girl at all, are you?"

"Are you stupid? I told you I came from a colony!" Katara struggled not to waver under his penetrating gaze and pursed her lips to avoid biting down on her lower lip, a sure sign that she was lying. Katara internally reprimanded herself for making such a stupid reveal about herself. "Let me go to my room!"

The smirk disappeared from his face and Zuko's face was grave as he repeated, "No. Trust me, I'm not just trying to please my father right now. I don't want the guilt of your fate to hang on my shoulders," he warned. In a small, tender voice, he whispered, "I'm really not going to do anything. Just use the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Zuko waved a hand towards the large, more than accommodating, four poster bed with a canopy engraved with golden dragons.

"It doesn't seem fair."

"My father wiped out your family and forced you to be my servant. I'm offering you a bed. It _isn't_ fair," he pointed out.

"You're a lot different than your father and sister," Katara blurted out. She blushed and excused herself, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak out of turn."

Zuko flinched. "Don't apologize for saying what you think is right…and I guess I take after my mother. The two of us were kind of the scapegoats of the royal family, so to speak. We weren't as gifted I suppose or as motivated. Maybe we just weren't motivated the way my father wanted us to be. He and Azula… they want power. They expect me to expect the same things."

Knitting her eyebrows together, Katara shook her head. "You're a different person. Your mother's blood seems to be a good influence on you. If you don't mind my asking, what happened?"

His amber eyes widening, Zuko turned away from Katara's penetrating gaze. "I don't know," he whispered. "She disappeared years ago… I think that she's probably gone."

"I'm so—"

"If you apologize one more time…" Zuko started. "You've done nothing to be sorry for. I don't need your pity or compassion!" Zuko stormed away from her raised hand, avoiding her touch and stared out at his mother's garden. "I've learned to trust myself, depend on myself, and I've become _strong_ because of it. It's because of myself that I am the way that I am, no one else. Not even my mother. I wouldn't change for anything…"

"Zuko… Prince Zuko…"

"Katara, can you please just shut up and go to sleep?"

His words were harsh but his tone wasn't a direct command, it was a request. A strongly advisable request, but still a request. Katara couldn't find it in herself to deny him and nodded, awkwardly moving past him and climbing into the luxuriously soft scarlet bedding, pulling the silk covers over her body. She allowed her head to fall on her pillows but as her eyelids began to drift downwards, she leapt out of bed, again and Zuko exhaled forcefully in vexation. Katara scowled in response but stood in front of him, unclasping the thick cloak that covered her body he leant her. Zuko's cheeks flushed and he motioned to turn around, but Katara turned him back, placing the warm cloth in his arms. He understood and nodded stiffly, letting her go back into the bed and pull the covers over herself, her cerulean eyes disappearing from the view the moonlight gave him.

While the young girl seemed to be cold, Zuko thought that his skin felt overheated. He breathed deeply, trying to cool down his temperature, leaning out over the window, trying to absorb the cool night breeze. He put the cloak back in his armoire and removed the heavy dress robes he wore that night, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Katara was looking in the opposite direction, his paranoia coming over him. Scoffing at such paranoia, Zuko continued to undress and opted to stay shirtless and just wear a pair of pants that he used for training, being as they were made of light fabric. The Fire Nation Prince looked at the foot of the bed where he would sleep that night and made a slight face. Looking back towards his bed, he reasoned that it was more than large enough to fit the both of them, hell he could probably fit Uncle Iroh in there somehow. He could easily keep away from disturbing her and letting her know that he even slept in the same bed with her.

Making his way to the opposite side of the bed from her, Zuko pushed the covers away, so that if she pulled, the resistance caused by his weight wouldn't alert her. Besides, he was feeling far too warm to even consider using the blankets. He climbed onto the firm mattress, immediately relaxing and folded his arms under his head, staring up at the canopy that rested above his and Katara's head and took a momentary glimpse at the sleeping girl next to him. Frowning, he noticed that she was curled up into a tight ball and was clutching the coverlet. Trying not to jostle the bed as he moved, Zuko groaned as a chivalrous part of him denied him the ability to sleep unless he took out the cloak again, gently covering Katara with the heavy fabric. Returning to his side of the bed, he forced his eyes closed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The sunlight peeked over the horizon, and nearly simultaneously, all of the Firebenders all over the world woke up, feeling the sun's movements and its warmth, taking them out of slumber. Zuko groaned and his eyes fluttered open, glaring at the golden light pouring into his room from the window. He furrowed his eyebrows together when he realized that the usually golden light was tinted by a red screen. As his vision focused, Zuko realized that the thin transparent fabric that he hadn't pulled down last night surrounded his four poster bed in a scarlet haze, he cursed.

"Damn it," he murmured, "The maid must have already come in. As he spoke, he saw that his desk was neat and orderly instead of littered with papers. And where the papers were previously situated, a tray with breakfast was placed. It held enough food for two.

Smacking his right palm into his forehead, Zuko pulled the net away from the bed, noticing that Katara was still asleep.

"Must either be tired or a naturally late sleeper." Deciding that the previous day's events must have been tolling on her physical and emotional state, he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

A knock on the door brought him out of his train of thought and he heard a soft moan as Katara woke up from the noise. She looked up at him with hazy eyes and while they focused, her cheeks turned pink, noticing his shirtless state. Not noticing her blush, Zuko groggily opened his door and nearly shut it again when a teenage boy about his age stood in front of them, something in his hands addressed the prince, glaring at him and staring at the scantily clad girl in the prince's bed.

Katara's eyes widened in panic and she tried smiling sheepishly at him, only garnering her an even deadlier glare. _'Oh Sokka… you big idiot!'_


	4. The Way In

_Last Time…_

_The sunlight peeked over the horizon, and nearly simultaneously, all of the Fire benders all over the world woke up, feeling the sun's movements and its warmth, taking them out of slumber. Zuko groaned and his eyes fluttered open, glaring at the golden light pouring into his room from the window. He furrowed his eyebrows together when he realized that the usually golden light was tinted by a red screen. As his vision focused, Zuko realized that the thin transparent fabric that he hadn't pulled down last night surrounded his four poster bed in a scarlet haze and he cursed._

_"Damn it," he murmured, "The maid must have already come in." As he spoke, he saw that his desk was neat and orderly instead of littered with papers. And where the papers were previously situated, a tray with breakfast was placed. It held enough food for two._

_Smacking his right palm into his forehead, Zuko pulled the net away from his side of the bed, noticing that Katara was still asleep._

_"Must either be tired or a naturally late sleeper." Deciding that the previous day's events must have been tolling on her physical and emotional state, he gave her the benefit of the doubt._

_A knock on the door brought him out of his train of thought and he heard a soft moan as Katara woke up from the noise. She looked up at him with hazy eyes and while they focused, her cheeks turned pink, noticing his shirtless state. Not noticing her blush, Zuko groggily opened his door and nearly shut it again when a teenage boy about his age stood in front of them, something in his hands addressed to the prince, glaring at him and staring at the scantily clad girl in the prince's bed._

_Katara's eyes widened in panic and she tried smiling sheepishly at him, only garnering her an even deadlier glare._ 'Oh Sokka… you big idiot!'

* * *

"What do you want?" Zuko asked roughly. His golden eyes narrowed at the flabbergasted boy and stepped closer to him, blocking Sokka from Katara's view and vice versa. Impatiently, he snatched the letter from his hands and yelled down his hall, "Guards! Get this peasant out of my sight!"

Katara raised her eyebrows and her mouth fell open wide as she watched two mean faced guards completely dressed in shiny armor lift her brother up and take him away. Her eyes didn't move from the spot, even when Zuko stepped back into the room and shut his bedroom door roughly. The slam of the ornate golden door caused Katara to jump and she instinctively pulled the covers closer to her body.

Turning her head towards the window, Katara saw the sunlight begin to climb and strengthen and tried to ignore Zuko in all of his half naked glory while he stretched and threw the letter onto his desk. His back was still to her and Katara watched, with fascination, how his movements caused the muscles along his back to ripple smoothly. She blushed and turned her head down, her eyes focused on her hands that were now placed on her lap while she sat against the pillows.

Clearing her throat, Katara saw from the corner of her eyes that she had caught his attention and that now Zuko was staring at her. He straightened up and nodded at her stiffly. His golden eyes took notice of her discomfort and he looked down, as if seeing that he was shirtless for the first time. As the realization dawned on him, he pulled a shirt out from his armoire and hastily threw it on.

Katara was so immersed in avoiding looking at the Fire Nation prince that she hadn't registered the shift of the bed as weight sank down on the other side. Zuko sat down on the edge of the bed and when he saw that she didn't notice, her reached out a hand and hesitatingly left it in the air. He pulled it back and cleared his own throat, causing Katara to snap her head up, her sapphire eyes meeting his. She blushed and noted how he tensed as well.

Zuko tore his eyes away from hers and pointed at the platter of breakfast that the maids had left on his desk. Brusquely, he clarified, "You should eat breakfast. Afterwards, you're free to your own devices, so to speak."

Ignoring the food, despite the protests of her rumbling stomach, Katara asked, "That boy… what are they going to do to him?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, Zuko replied nonchalantly, "Most likely throw him out of the palace."

"What did he do to deserve that kind of treatment?"

"He annoyed me," Zuko answered simply. Katara frowned and exasperatedly, Zuko asked, "What?"

Remembering their conversation from last night, Katara replied softly, "You're a lot closer to being someone your father would be proud of than you think, Prince Zuko."

Katara flinched under his golden eyes as they glowered at her but she kept her eye contact, refusing to take back words that she meant. Scoffing in disgust, Zuko rushed out of the bed and stormed out of his room, once again slamming the door. From the shadows underneath the door, Katara could see and feel the hot flames that she knew he produced out in the hallway before hearing him stomp away. When she heard his footsteps recede completely, she took three deep breaths before deciding to move. She hopped out of the large bed that could have practically fit her entire family and her hands hurried to pull the sheets taut and reposition the pillows neatly before she pulled the comforter over the bed, smoothing the silky red fabric. She sighed and stared at the food and took a bowl of jook from the tray and ate slowly, still concerned about her older brother and his stupidity that almost always got him into trouble.

At the same time, Katara was relieved to know that she wouldn't have to deal with her big brother. He might have known the plan, but then again, it was quite different to see your baby sister dressed in practically nothing and waking up in another man's bed. _'It's better that he be gotten rid of and that he make a scene elsewhere, where people just think he's a dirt poor lunatic… Not far from the truth.'_

The door opened slowly and Katara jumped, nearly dropping the bowl. A girl presumably around her age with straight dark hair and simple clothes saw her and bowed, excusing herself extensively. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Please excuse me, miss. I didn't mean to intrude on you. I'll come back another time." She hurriedly tried to back out of the door, but Katara stopped her.

"No, no, it's okay. You're welcome to do whatever you need to. If you'd like, you can have some of this food. I don't have that much of an appetite right now." Katara smiled warmly at the servant girl and waved her hands out. "Please, I'm sorry. I'm sure you're not used to having someone still in their bedroom after sunrise. I'll just get out of your way, unless you need any help."

The girl lifted her head and stared at Katara with wide eyes. "Uh… no, thank you. It's my job." Her eyes went to the neatly made bed and she blinked at it. "Prince Zuko doesn't require much clean up, it's usually just his bed…" she murmured. She stared at Katara again with a strange expression. "If that's all, then, I'll leave you and continue my work." The servant then promptly the room with another quick bow.

Katara raised her eyebrows and sighed, staring out at the window. "Way to blend in, Katara." Pursing her lips, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and frowned. "I should have asked her where to get some new clothes. Maybe I could go find the other women and they'll be able to dress me." Looking done once more at her exposed body, she looked back at the bed where she had neatly folded Zuko's thick cloak, which was placed over her when she woke up.

"Maybe I _did_ judge him a little harshly…"

Shaking her head, Katara took the cloak and wrapped it around herself and left the room, staring at the tall, heavily decorated walls and stared around her at the imposing portraits of former Fire Lords and other members of the Fire Nation's Royal Family, all staring down at her with disdain. She shuddered and held the cloak around her more tightly, surprising herself at the comfort the faint scent of bergamot, sandalwood, and ginger provided. Blinking her blue eyes at herself, Katara scoffed and dropped the fabric from her nose and sighed with relief when she managed to find an entrance into the courtyard she remembered the older woman leaving.

Stepping into the courtyard, Katara was surprised by the sudden heat that came with stepping out of the palace walls and its cool shadows.

' _No wonder all of the nobility are all so pale… they don't go out.'_

Quickly, Katara hurried across the exposed area and began to feel the heat and weight of the cloak wrapped around her. Once more, she escaped into the cool heat of the palace walls and into the hall, she recollected, was meant specifically for Fire Lord Ozai's concubines. She saw several women walking the halls and nodded to them when they greeted her, acknowledging her to be one of them. As they walked past, Katara turned around and held a hand out to get their attention when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Whirling around, Katara saw the chief concubine from the previous night.

"You want to get out of that gaudy outfit, don't you?" she guessed.

With a small smile, Katara nodded. "Please."

The older woman beckoned her to follow her down the hall and Katara did so, walking next to her awkwardly while the older woman strode down the hall, at ease. "I am Asha, by the way. I was actually on my way to find you." She looked down at Katara with her amber eyes creased in speculation. "You didn't, did you?"

"No. Prince Zuko was…" Katara struggled to find the right words to describe her encounter with the Fire Nation Prince. "He was gracious to me, to say the least."

"A trait he inherited from his mother," Asha whispered softly. Katara saw that she led her to what seemed to be Asha's room. Opening the door, Asha let Katara in and Katara's eyes widened at the ostentatious room, full of gold plating and with bedding made of the finest and softest silk. Asha went to a drawer and pulled out several outfits and Katara saw that they were simple red dresses and robes. Some were pants and tops, as well.

"This isn't much…"

Taking the clothes from her, Katara looked up and replied, "It's enough for me."

Asha looked at Katara with sadness in her eyes again. She gently took Katara's chin in her fingers again. "So young…"

A knock in the door interrupted the two women and Asha called out harshly, "Who is it?"

"Katara's presence is required by Princess Azula and her friends, Asha."

Katara recognized the duplicate voices to be the weathered sounds of Lo and Li. Asha huffed and opened her bedroom door. Katara could now clearly see the twin women with twin expressions on their face. Scowls were set in place when Asha opened the door and glared at the two advisors.

"Right now, Katara needs to be with the other women who are in her same position and to learn her place." Asha raised a dark eyebrow at them and began to close the door.

"I wouldn't do that, Asha," a cold voice said. Azula appeared behind Lo and Li, with a cold-hearted smirk. "You might be my father's chief whore, but you need to understand your place more. Lo and Li said that _I_ requested Katara. Or perhaps, you didn't hear them correctly?"

Gritting her teeth, Asha replied, "I must not have, Princess. Forgive me." She stiffly bowed her head and the smirk grew more pronounced on Azula's face. "However, you must understand that your father left me orders to ensure Katara is in full understanding of her duties."

"'Duties'? She just has to lie there, doesn't she? I mean, it isn't as if rutting is that hard of a concept to understand." Katara glared at Azula from behind Asha, her fists clenching and her nails digging into the skin of her palm. Her eyes met with Azula's and the golden irises narrowed in disgust. Her upper lip curling in revulsion, Azula forfeited. She looked away from Katara to walk away, followed by Lo and Li. "Fine. You might as well just take her back to the brothel she came from to pick up tips. She'll be sure to fully understand her 'duties'."

Asha growled and slammed the door. Katara began to pity the doors of the palace as they seemed to be slammed quite often. She exhaled noisily and opened another door in her bedroom. "You can wash up in there and change in here. I can have a girl bring the rest of the clothes to your room, which I found out is right next to Prince Zuko's."

"Thank you, Asha."

"I'll be going now for breakfast. You can do whatever you want, Katara. Just watch your step, especially around the crazy harpies." Raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows at her, Asha left the room and Katara entered the bathroom, turning on the faucet to fill the marble tub with warm water.

Sinking in the soothing water, Katara stared enviously at all of the vials and bottles of soaps and shampoos littered around the tub. She settled for one and began swirling the soapy liquid around her, happy to have finally been able to Waterbend after nearly two weeks of trying to avoid it for fear of being caught. Katara sank down in the water, her nose barely above water level and closed her eyes to relax in peace until the water started cooling. Sighing, Katara rinsed herself off and stepped out of the tub, drying herself off by bending the water off of her moist skin.

She slipped on the red harem pants and the midriff showing top that Asha lent her. She fastened some of her hair into a top know and let the rest cascade down her back in brunette waves. She put on the red slippers and cautiously left the bathroom, seeing that, as Asha said, the bedroom would be empty and the pile of clothes was gone, even Zuko's cloak. Katara walked back out into the courtyard and began wandering the palace grounds until she found herself into a tranquil garden with a pond full of a family of turtle ducks. Katara chuckled at the tiny ducklings as they swam happily, following their mother.

The grass rustled and she turned around to see Zuko staring at the pond as well. She bowed and Zuko nodded in return. "This is my mother's garden, you know. No one really ever comes in here except for me."

Not sure of how to respond, Katara offered, "I can go, if you want."

"No, it's fine. I'm just not used to other people in here. Did you eat?" When Katara nodded meekly, Zuko scoffed. "Liar."

"Huh?"

"I went back and saw the full platter of food. I suppose you wouldn't have much of an appetite, though." He stared at her and shrugged. "Whatever." He turned away and started leaving. For the first time, Katara noticed that he was dressed in armor and his shaggy hair from last night was pulled up into a top knot.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't tell me you're the clingy type."

"I'm not being clingy!" Katara countered. "I'm just curious. You're dressed in armor, after all." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pursed her lips.

"A war meeting with my father and his advisors…" he began warily. "Not that it's any of your concern."

"Why? Because I'm a woman?"

Zuko chuckled. "A 'woman'?" He rolled his eyes. "Well partly because of that and mostly because you're a servant."

"So I wouldn't be able to come with you?"

"No." Zuko's golden eyes narrowed suspiciously at her and Katara gulped nervously. "Why would you? Most girls find them boring and would rather spend their time gossiping. Don't you?"

"I… I just thought that maybe I could better serve you if I were to follow you." Katara ignored the heated sensation in her cheeks as she blushed. However, she could see that Zuko was having difficulty accepting that as her reason for wanting to follow him into the meeting.

"No," was all he said before marching away.

"But—"

Zuko spun around and roared, "No! Goddamn it! Why is it so hard for you to understand that I said 'no'?" After his emotional outburst, he turned away from Katara and she saw his tense shoulders rise nearly up to his ears. Quietly, enough that Katara wasn't sure enough that she was supposed to hear, he said in a low voice, "How horrible of a leader will I end up if I can't even control one girl?"

Katara's face fell and her shoulders slumped over in pity over the young prince and how she made him feel. She shook her head and walked off in the other direction. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Holding a hand to her forehead, she muttered, "Like that wasn't suspicious enough. Ugh… maybe Sokka's getting to me."

' _No. No matter how mad he might get or how much trouble I get in, I_ have _to get into that war meeting!'_

Her resolve strengthening, she hurried out of the garden and back into the palace, navigating herself through the labyrinth of palace halls before she turned a corner and immediately ducked back, this time peeking her head around the corner. She saw guards standing lackadaisically in front of two tall double doors. After watching a mustachioed man walk in, dressed in armor like Zuko, Katara was certain that this was where the meeting was being held.

Grateful that she could still see the garden in her line of sight, Katara looked around her and raised her arms and threw them backwards, towards her. A stream of water lifted from the pond in the garden and raced to join her side. She let the water envelop her arms so that she now had two watery sleeves and peeked around the corner again. Narrowing her eyes in concentration, Katara threw her arms out, using the double water whips to knock out the guards before sending the water away to leave no evidence. Then, she rushed down to the doors and slipped in quietly before diving behind a pillar.

Turning around, she saw that everyone was staring towards Fire Lord Ozai, who sat on his throne, the wall of fire pulsating in front of him and blocking him from clear view. At his feet, there was a low, long, rectangular table with armored Fire Nation generals and dignitaries seated along its sides.

"There seems to be no sign of the Avatar in the mountains near the Eastern Air Temple, as we suspected. The temple was a location meant for female Airbenders. The young Avatar is supposed to be a male."

"Are you questioning my judgment, Lieutenant?" Fire Lord Ozai's cold voice sent shivers down Katara's spine.

"No, of course not, my lord. I was just…"

A jolly, elderly voice broke through the tension. With a hearty chuckle, Iroh's voice boomed, "Lieutenant Jee, you are very logical, but you understand, the Avatar must have learned in the past century to not hide in such obvious places. Of course we should look everywhere for him, as my brother sought to do, I'm sure."

Katara smiled softly at the mediator and his happy demeanor, even in such a tense atmosphere, remembering him as the old man from the previous night. She peered out behind the pillar, trying to get a glimpse of him.

"Oh, yes. I understand completely now, General Iroh."

"Now, the Western Air Temple is completely empty, and we're now sure of the Eastern Temple, as well. Only that damned mechanic and others live there. We all know that there are certainly no Airbenders in the Southern Air Temple, so we have to assume that in my grandfather's destruction of the Air Nomads, the Avatar had no time to flee far and he must have traveled somewhere close," Iroh reasoned. "Therefore, the closest location that would aid him would be the Southern Water Tribe at the South Pole."

Katara let out a small gasp as she inhaled sharply. Her cerulean orbs scanned the table of powerful men quickly and her insides froze when she saw Prince Zuko's golden eyes stare at her, incensed. She was left frozen and could barely move her eyes away from his, let alone register what the Fire Lord said in reply.

Ozai scoffed. "That frozen wasteland? The people there are disgusting, filthy, and have no resources to hide the Avatar. After our last raids, the insipid village is broken, as are its people."

Katara's eyebrows knit together in worry and she felt her heart race as she panicked, sweat starting to coat her palms. She could make out the fact that Zuko's mouth was moving in minute shapes, mouthing the words, _'Get. Out. Now.'_

She nodded quickly and moved in the shadows, desperate to get out of the room.

' _Damn stupid Hahn for getting me into this mess. Damn Zuko and his hearing and eyesight. Damn this whole war. Damn the entire Fire Nation!'_

Katara was able to find the service entrance into the throne room and quickly ran through, entering a kitchen. The cooks and maids gave her strange looks and she smiled awkwardly in return, quickly rushing out before she found herself into the dining room.

"And damn this palace!"

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Katara shrieked and whirled around, letting out another squeal of shock when she was chest to chest with an irate Firebender. Zuko towered over her threateningly. He scoffed at her and threw his hands up.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? For a servant to be present at a war meeting?"

Katara cringed at his tone but for once, she had nothing to say in return. She had gotten caught and she prayed to Tui and La and all of the spirits that she would be shown mercy. She felt herself bend backwards as Zuko leaned down over her. He grabbed her upper arms roughly and she screwed her eyes shut while slightly turning her face away. She was stunned when she felt his grip loosen and his hot breath came away from her face.

"I'm not going to hit a woman," he said in frustration. "That's disgusting." His amber eyes scorched through her to her soul. Shaking his head, he stormed off again, calling, "Just get out of my sight for now."

Gulping apprehensively, Katara ran out of the dining room and into a different hallway than the one Zuko walked into. She hurried down the corridor before she managed to find her way to the entrance of the palace, staring down at the rest of the capital city from the steps of the palace. Katara rushed down the steps and through the palace gates.

Katara had managed to find her way back to the streets she had been living on for the last two weeks. Never did she think that she would be relieved to be back in that environment. She wandered through the streets when she saw a familiar ponytail that was buying fire flakes from a street vendor.

"Sokka!" Katara ran towards her older brother and hugged him fiercely. "Oh, you're okay. I thought for sure that you had gotten yourself into big trouble earlier this morning."

Sokka returned the hug but pulled away quickly, narrowing his eyes at her. "And I never would have thought that I'd ever see my little sister wake up in another man's bed without any real clothes on," he countered.

"You know I have no control over that."

"I swear, that jerk…"

"We didn't. He didn't." Katara shocked herself at her quick defense of Zuko. Shaking her head, she continued, "In any case, what are you doing now? What were you doing at the palace this morning?"

"Well this morning, I was at the palace because I've been working as a messenger and I actually had a message for Prince Zuko, so I figured that it could be my way in. That didn't work out too well, as you saw. As for now, follow me."

Sokka led Katara down the street and into a dark alley where they climbed a tall wall, dropping down into another alleyway where Sokka furtively knocked on an inconspicuous side door. The door opened a crack and Katara could see a pair of eyes look Sokka and her over. The door widened and Sokka pulled Katara into the darkness, shutting the door behind them. Katara followed Sokka deep into the dark hallway and through a ragged curtain. He pulled back the curtain and Katara raised her eyebrows at the pairs of eyes staring back at her.

She was drawn to the tall, lanky boy standing in the back of the room with shaggy brown hair and narrow brown eyes. He smirked at her with ease even though he held a strand of wheat between his teeth. He was leaning against the back wall coolly, as if he were monitoring what the others were doing, which was what Katara suspected. The boy lifted an eyebrow at her curiously and with interest.

Sokka sighed and looked from him to Katara, introducing them. "Katara, this is Jet and these are his Freedom Fighters. They—"

Jet leaned off of the wall and crossed the small room making his way towards the Water Tribe siblings. Katara was now able to fully grasp his height and could sense the confidence he was exuding. He held a hand out, which Katara took and they shook hands while his eyes didn't leave her, causing Katara to bite her lip to suppress a smile.

"My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters."

"Which is what I just said," Sokka deadpanned.

Katara smiled at Jet. "Sounded more impressive when he said it," she joked. She grinned at her scowling brother while sneaking a look at the smirking seventeen year old out of the corner of her eye. "So… 'Freedom Fighters'? Am I supposed to know what means?"

"We're a group of kids who have decided that we're not going to stand for the Fire Nation's bullshit anymore and that we're going to fight back and take revenge for all of the pain that those bastards have put us through." Jet's eyes flashed with anger momentarily before they lost their hard edge and the expression in them soon lightened when he continued quietly, "Most of us are orphans now and all we have is each other."

Katara's eyes softened. She began to open her mouth to speak when Sokka lifted a hand. "If you don't mind, Jet, I'd like to have a word with my sister. Privately." Grabbing Katara's wrist, Sokka pulled her out of the room, through the curtain and down the dark, empty hallway. "Katara, will you stop making goo goo eyes at him and start thinking with your head?"

Scoffing, Katara brushed him off. "Sokka, I don't know what you're talking about!" Nevertheless, she averted her cerulean eyes away from her brother's and felt her cheeks warm up with the fresh pooling of blood. "I don't even know him. Besides, I'm not here looking for a boyfriend. I'm here to help our people."

Snorting in disbelief, Sokka folded his arms over his chest. "I just hope you remember that the next time the guy smiles at you. Seriously, Katara! I met them while I was in the Earth Kingdom last week. They're probably good to have as allies or for back up, but I don't trust them. Especially Jet."

"Well then, why did you bring me here to meet with them?"

"They want to run something by you. I told them how you were able to score a place in the Fire Nation Palace." Sokka shuddered. "I don't want to know the details, but tell me, do they suspect anything?"

Biting down on her lip, Katara frowned and sighed. "Honestly, I might have messed up a little today." She pursed her lips and Sokka urged her to continue with the waving of his hands.

"Well? What the hell happened?"

"I might have gotten caught by Prince Zuko today when I snuck into a war meeting with Fire Lord Ozai and his council of advisors and generals. But from what I heard, it sounds like the Fire Lord's going crazy." Katara's eyes squinted as she remembered the meeting. "He was talking about trying to find the Avatar. That's ridiculous, right? The Avatar disappeared a century ago. But the thing is, they're looking for him and they think that he might be hiding in the South Pole."

"Dad…"

"Exactly."

Sighing heavily, Sokka replied, "Well there's nothing we can do about it now except send a messenger hawk back to them. All we can try to do now is keep moving on and this time, we can get help from the Freedom Fighters. But I want to warn you to be careful around them. There's something off."

"Hey, are you two done, yet? The rest of us want to run something by Katara." Jet appeared from the darkness and stepped into the dim light offered by the lit sconces nailed onto the wall, among its peeling paint. "Now if you don't mind, Sokka, _I'd_ like to speak to your sister privately."

"Hey, listen, Jet—"

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Katara shook her head at Sokka. Evenly, she assured him, "It's fine Sokka. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." She watched Sokka stalk away, looking over his shoulder to glare at the back of Jet's head suspiciously before disappearing into the darkness of the hallway. Katara could hear him pull the heavy curtain and the sudden boisterous sounds of the Freedom Fighters traveled before the curtain fell back and the sound was once again muffled. She rubbed her bare upper arm and looked up at Jet, who smiled down at her.

' _Now that I think about it, something_ doesn't _sit right with me about him. But maybe Sokka's just overreacting and I'm letting him get to me.'_

Before Jet had a chance to speak, Katara lifted her hand and reminded him, "I'm not sure what you're up to, but I'm not doing this for anyone except my family and my people. Whatever you have planned, it's _my_ life on the line and the lives of everyone counting on me, because if I get caught, it's not going to end well. The Fire Lord and the rest of the Royal Family aren't exactly the forgiving type."

"I understand. But before we talk about that, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to walk around town with me. Just for an hour or so."

Lifting an eyebrow at him and placing her hands on her hips, Katara stared at Jet skeptically. "Are you really asking me on a date? Because maybe Sokka didn't exactly inform you, but I'm the property of Prince Zuko!" she exclaimed in fake joy. She rolled her eyes. "Either way, I'm stuck."

"What? You're afraid of having gossip and rumors travel back to the Fire Nation Brat? Don't worry. I'm pretty good at being sneaky." He held a hand out and offered it to her, an open invitation that was very appealing to Katara.

"That's what I'm worried about," she replied.

Jet's hand lowered. "You think you know all about me, don't you?"

Snorting, Katara rolled her eyes. "I know I do."

"Let me have a guess. You're a good girl, aren't you? Sure you're feisty, but you wouldn't dare defy anyone, especially _your people_." Katara glared at him for mocking her. Ignoring the heated stare, he continued smoothly, "Come on. Is a walk around town with me really going to hurt?"

"Yeah, this whole 'I'm so cool and mysterious' bravado thing you're doing or for show or for whatever? I know all about your type. I'd be stupid to trust you, Jet." She saw the challenge in his expression and her azure eyes flashed in defiance. "But then again, just one walk couldn't be so bad. But I'm _not_ losing anything." She made a point of giving him a look that he merely chuckled at.

"Fine."

Katara's scowl faded and she smiled at him and her cheeks turned cherry pink when he nodded at another door and she followed him back onto the streets. Once they got onto the crowded streets of the Merchant District, Jet wrapped an arm around Katara's waist and Katara's blush deepened.

"Hold on," he instructed before tightening his grip and grunting as he leaped into the air, his other arm extended and holding a tiger hook sword. The sword caught onto an awning of the building and he swung them both to the top of the awning and he leaped higher onto the next awning before leaning over, reaching his hand out. Katara took it and, with his help, lifted herself onto the awning with him. They both sat near the top of the building and she smiled at the scenery beyond the city.

"Well this wasn't much of a walk, but the ocean's beautiful."

"I guess…"

Chuckling softly, she asked, "You don't think so?"

"Not compared to my view."

Katara turned and saw him staring at her with a half-smile on his face. He leaned closer towards her and Katara surprised herself by not backing away. Instead, she waited for him to come closer until his hand brushed past her body, wrapping around her until he placed it on the bare skin of the small of her back, causing heat to spread throughout her whole body— a heat that had nothing to do with the hot August sun. He pressed his lips onto hers and pulled her closer while she placed her hands on his shoulders, her eyes closing slowly.

When Jet ran his tongue over her lip, Katara's eyes snapped back open and she pulled away quickly, her cheeks flushed, her heart beating quickly, and her breathing erratic. She gawked at Jet, wide eyed, and then gasped when she heard a familiar voice on the streets below. Her hair whipped as her head turned to look down and cursed.

"Damn it! What's he doing here?"

Jet turned his eyes towards the direction Katara was looking and pulled her down so they lay flat on the awning, their heads hanging over the edge while they peered down at the Fire Nation Prince walking through the squalid area of the Capital City, his shoulders indicating the tension he held. He ignored the citizens who bowed down or kneeled before him, his eyes searching. They could hear him give indiscernible orders to the armored Fire Nation soldiers surrounding him and they spread out, entering several stores and restaurants.

"Look, we've run out of time sooner than I thought we would. I need to tell you the plan now. The Freedom Fighters have been planning an infiltration of the Fire Nation Palace and you're perfect for it. You know the guards' patterns and how to get in and out, don't you?"

"Barely! I just arrived less than two days ago. Jet, what do you mean 'infiltration'? That was never part of my assignment. I'm just supposed to spy on them and send word back to my father, not _attack! That's. Stupid._ It's still stupid regardless of whether I'm by myself or the Freedom Fighters join in— there's too many Firebenders. We would be outnumbered." She frowned. "I'm not going to fight."

"You don't have to. Leave that to me and the others."

"Jet—"

"Come on, I've got to get you back to the prince before the Freedom Fighters are found. We're not going to try anything, but try and meet us by the palace walls tonight. Maybe you could at least sneak us in." He raised his eyebrows at her and pouted, pleading, "Come on, Katara. You don't have to do it for me, or even for yourself. Do it for all of the families and lives destroyed by the Fire Nation and how this could be our chance… For a lot of things," he suggested.

Katara gaped at him while he snuck another kiss on her lips and then disappeared, climbing up onto the low roof of the building and jumping on another roof before he disappeared from her sight. She groaned in annoyance and hung over the edge of the awning, landing softly on the one below her again and repeated the process, this time landing stiffly on the hard stone of the alleyway. Katara froze when she heard deep chuckles behind her and she instinctively twitched her arms to bend the water out of her skins but froze when she realized that she couldn't Waterbend or else be found out and that she didn't have her water skins on her.

"This isn't the place for a pretty girl like you, sweetie."

Narrowing her eyes at the three thugs slowly creeping towards her, Katara backed up slowly, deeper into the alley, she realized with a grimace, and her lip curled into a sneer. "Then maybe you should let me out of here, _sweetie_ ," she spat.

The other man let out a low whistle. "Actually, by the looks of her, she belongs in that place two doors down. They _do_ have some of the more… _exotic_ types. At least, from what I've seen."

Her sneer fell when they began to converge on her. At the same time, a golden eyed prince saw the three go into the alley and heard a female voice, instantly grabbing his attention. What got his attention even more was that he recognized the voice to be Katara's. Zuko rushed to the alley, his fists beginning to flame at the thought of three filthy men daring to touch a defenseless girl, even if she did have a sharp tongue. A bruised ego wasn't enough to stop these types of guys. He ran into the mouth of the alleyway, ready to release the heat from his palms when he saw a boy lunge at the three men with a sword.

The thugs jumped out of the way from the strange, dark blade and tried to maneuver out of his way. One managed to slip past him and grab Katara but instead of fear showing on her face, an angry scowl appeared and thrashing in his arms, Katara snapped her head back to collide with his and he dropped her, grasping his nose while she flipped away and rotated while lifting her leg, kicking at his stomach, sending him back.

The other two thugs ran out of the alley after being knocked down roughly by Sokka, scrambling to their feet, but not until they met with Zuko who glared dangerously at them. Immediately, soldiers appeared at Zuko's side. "Grab the three of them. They can rot in the prison until I'm satisfied," he ordered coldly. While they were dragged away, he stepped into the alley and looked over Katara once, his eyebrows twitching upwards in the quickest of seconds before he appraised Sokka.

"That wasn't bad. Considering that fact that it was two against one and that you're probably less than half the size of one of those guys, I'm somewhat impressed." He gave Sokka a condescending look and asked, "Would you like a job in the palace?" He took in Sokka's disheveled appearance and ratty clothes. "It's free room and board for your work," he added, as if he expected adoration from Sokka.

Nodding stoically, Sokka bowed and answered, "I'm grateful for the opportunity." He looked out of the corner of his eye where he saw Katara bow in front of Zuko, who had turned to her, his expression contorting into one that indicated he was rather beside himself.

"When I told you to get out of my sight, I didn't mean to leave the palace walls," he scolded.

' _I got into a huge fight with Mai over this. Over_ her _! There's no reason for that to have happened. This girl… a peasant… how is she able to affect me?'_

_There was the quiet creak of the door and Zuko lifted his head from his desk and saw his bedroom door open with his girlfriend standing in the threshold of the door. Lifting an eyebrow at her, he smirked as she smiled coyly at him and threw the door closed, sauntering towards him. She stood behind him, gently putting her hands on his shoulders. Zuko could feel the ends of her long strands of shiny, black hair tickle the back of his neck._

_Mai's palms moved from his shoulders slowly, sliding down before they spanned his muscular chest. She leaned down, putting her chin on his left shoulder. Whispering into his ear, she suggested, "You seem stressed… maybe you should take a break."_

" _From being Prince?" he scoffed._

_Her narrow, golden eyes closed and she dragged her lips across the edge of his jaw until her thin lips brushed against his ear. "Just for a little bit."_

_Groaning, Zuko shivered as her breath caressed the sensitive appendage and he stood up roughly, causing Mai to back away. He took her face in his hands and abruptly pressed their lips together, trying to relieve the fire that had pooled in his lower abdomen, the action both satisfying and fueling it. He relished in the sensation of her long, manicured nails raking down his chest while they kissed passionately. Her hands finished their journey down his chest and grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt before pulling it up. Zuko timed it so that his lips separated from hers right when the shirt had to be pulled over his head so that they wasted no time in tossing the shirt on the floor and returned their lips together._

_Zuko knew Mai well and instead of running his lip over hers or biting down on it softly, he pressed her closer to him so that she would let out a small moan, parting her lips and giving him entrance into her mouth. He picked up the thin girl easily and lowered themselves onto his bed, his arms on either side of her shoulders while he held himself up._

_The vague smell of gardenias, cherry blossoms, and fresh rain lingered on his sheets and pillows and he froze. Zuko pulled away from Mai and lied down next to her, groaning in frustration as he realized he just seemed to immerse himself in the scent even more— Katara's scent._

" _What's wrong?" Mai turned over to her side and put her hand on Zuko's bare chest again. She sat up and waited with a bored expression on her face. "Do you just not want to do it?"_

" _It's nothing," he quipped._

" _Is this because of that whore your father got you? Because you told me that nothing was going to happen. You said that she was just going to be another maid to you," she reminded him, her tone accusing._

" _No, it's not because of Katara!" he retorted._

_Mai recoiled and raised her perfectly trimmed eyebrows at him. "'Katara'? You've learned her name and_ remembered _it? This is ridiculous, Zuko._ I'm _your girlfriend."_

" _Oh, really?" he asked, his voice dripping with sardonic acidity. "Damn it, Mai, it's not as if I forgot that." Zuko growled in frustration and ran his hands through his hair, slightly pulling at the shaggy locks of jet black hair. "I'm just… I have my mind on other things."_

" _Like Katara," she sneered._

" _If you want to torture yourself with this, fine. I admit it— I'm a little annoyed with the fact that both you and she have pissed me off today." He turned away and muttered, "Maybe you should go now, Mai. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

_Mai had the slightest of frowns on her face. The corners of her lips were downturned at a minimum degree. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry, Zuko. I… It's just hard for me to be your girlfriend when I know girls are constantly being thrown at you. And you're ignoring me."_

" _I'm not ignoring you, Mai," Zuko muttered._

_She lowered herself down and held his face in her hands, pulling his face towards her but he gently took her hand off of his face and turned in the other direction._

_Huffing in disbelief, Mai stared at Zuko, grunting in a mixture of disgust and disbelief before she stormed out of the room. Zuko rolled over and stared at the canopy of his bed, glaring at it. He turned to stare out of the window that offered him a view of his mother's garden, his eyebrows scrunched together in a scowl. He leapt out of the bed and threw on his shirt._

_He called out into the hallway, "Where's Katara?"_

_A middle aged woman entered the room, her post being in the same hallway for that shift. She bowed quickly and explained, "I'm sorry, sir. No one's seen her for the past few hours. Asha was the last person to see her before she disappeared."_

Zuko widened his eyes at her. "What in the world could you possibly have been doing here for the entire day? And in _this_ part of the city?"

"You told me to get out!" Katara defended.

"Like I said, I didn't mean out of the damn palace!" he roared in return. He let out a sound that Katara likened to a mix between a groan and a snarl. "Look, let's just get back." His tawny eyes glared at her before he took her by the arm and looked ahead at the setting sun before stomping back towards the soldiers, lifting her up into the palanquin while he walked with the rest of the men.

As soon as they were within the perimeter of the palace walls, Katara threw herself out of the curtained carriage, landing neatly on the paved front courtyard, harrumphing defiantly while she walked the rest of the way, up the stairs and into the palace itself. She widened her sapphire eyes at the ivory hand that gripped her wrist firmly when she tried to continue walking away. Zuko either did not feel or ignored her struggling and protests while he called over another servant and nodded towards Sokka.

"He will be a new servant. Show him his room and give him his set of chores."

When the man nodded, Zuko turned and made his way down the hallway, dragging Katara along behind him, staring at Sokka with pleading eyes. Sokka shrugged and widened his own eyes at her while he was quickly being ushered in the opposite direction by the person in command Zuko had instructed.

"Seriously, what do you _want_ from me? I probably would have been better off selling my soul in that brothel!" Katara yelled. She widened her eyes in shock before narrowing them in indignation at the fair skinned hand placed over her lips. The slits of bright blue sent daggers of hatred towards Zuko. She slapped his hand away and whipped her head in the other direction but he just put it back.

His face was twisted into a hard scowl. "You. Are. Not. Yelling. At. Me. In. Public." he bit out. Zuko pulled Katara down several hallways and Katara recognized it to be his wing of the palace. He roughly let go of her arm when they stopped in front of a bedroom. He threw it open and waved his arm towards the inside of the room. "This is your room. Those are the clothes Asha lent you, but I've already bought you some clothes of your own. You could've had your measurements done today, but since you ran off, you'll have to be measured tomorrow."

Katara looked from him and to the cozy room he showed her. The bed was large with silky looking sheets and blankets and had four posts that were wrought in gold and had a sheer golden fabric for a canopy. There was another door that she guessed was her own bathroom. She could smell the floral scents of the freshly washed linen and the appetizing scent of the tray of food on the small table. The moonlight poured in from the window that had a view of the garden, like Zuko's. " _This_ is my room?"

"Well if you'd prefer to stay at the brothel you were talking about…" he intoned, reminding Katara of her previous words.

She looked at him and then down at her hands. Katara glanced up to apologize to him when she heard the door of his bedroom next door close quietly. Frowning, she walked into her own candlelit bedroom, softly closing the door. She could have sworn that she heard his bedroom door open again and footsteps towards her room, but she chalked it up to her imagination. She ran her mocha-skinned fingers lightly across the soft fabric of the bed and gently grasped the thin golden canopy surrounding her bed, admiring the delicate material. She sat down and sulked, her lips pushed out in a pout while she rested a cheek on her hand.

"Pst!"

Katara jumped off the bed and reached for the fork on the bedside table, near her tray of dinner, and threw it towards her open window. She heard the sound of a distinct thump from the metal utensil hitting a head. A shadow appeared over the edge of the windowsill and Katara warned, "I swear to Tui and La, the next thing going out of the window is the knife!"

"You know, you should probably stop mentioning 'Tui and La' if you want to be convincing." Sokka appeared outside of her window, rubbing the side of his head with one hand and holding the fork in the other, his arctic eyes glaring at the innocent utensil. "And you should really stop hitting me. I've been telling you that since you were three years old."

Sighing, Katara rushed to her window and helped pull him up over the ledge. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. "You _just_ got into the palace. It's your first night and you decide to sneak around suspiciously in the middle of the night?"

"Come on, I know you, Katara. The full moon is making you totally restless, isn't it? Why don't you just lock your door and we can scope out a good spot to let in Jet and the other Freedom Fighters?"

"Okay, let's say we _do_ manage to miraculously sneak them in? What are we supposed to do until then?" She snorted. "We're not _really_ going to join them in attacking. It's a suicide mission."

"Yeah and God forbid we let your boyfriend get caught," Sokka rolled his eyes when Katara blushed. "Look, I told you that I don't trust the guy. I still don't, even if you're in love with him. But the thing is... they're obviously not going to succeed."

"They're a diversion," Katara caught on. "What exactly are we supposed to do while they're busy grabbing the guards' attention?"

"While I was in the Merchant District, I met up with some people who used to work in the palace and was able to get some basic blueprints." He walked over to Katara's bare desk and pulled out a roll of parchment, rolling it out to reveal a crude drawing of the layout of the Fire Nation Royal Palace. "This is Fire Lord Ozai's bedroom," he pointed to a large square that was located near the hall that Katara recognized as the hall where Asha and the other concubines stayed. "Over here is the throne room where he holds his meetings. Now this is where we need to be from the time we let the Freedom Fighters get caught."

His index finger pointed to a small square on the map that Katara noticed was on the opposite side of the palace from where her room was and she raised her eyebrows. "How are we going to get our way through this place? It's huge."

Rolling up the blueprint, Sokka explained, "I've been studying the blueprint for a while and I think it's pretty accurate. What do you think?"

"You're asking me? Sokka, you probably know the layout of this place better than I do…" she murmured in reply. Katara glanced quickly at her bedroom door. "Fine. This might actually work. Now come on, let's get out of here and over to the palace walls. I noticed a blind spot that the guards usually ignore. How do we tell them where to meet us?"

"Leave that to me. Let's just hurry."

The two Water Tribe siblings hurried and climbed out of Katara's bedroom, landing on the soft, green grass of Ursa's garden. The full moon provided a silvery glow over the palace grounds and there was minimal wind. They were able to hurry out of the garden and into the courtyard where the opposite hall held Asha and the others' rooms. They crouched in the shadow of the tall palace walls, Katara watching warily for any royal guards.

Sokka cupped his hands around his mouth and he let out a cooing sound that resembled a birdcall. Faintly, Katara could pick up a returning birdcall. She raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged, "So I picked up a couple new tricks." He pulled out a small knife that he kept hidden in his boot and did something that Katara recognized. He stabbed it into the soft ground and listened carefully to the vibrations of the knife. "I think it's only two or three of them."

"They planned to overthrow Fire Lord Ozai with only three kids, one of whom isn't even a teenager?" Katara replied skeptically. "Check your knife again."

"It really is just three of them… but you have a point. Well Jet's a cocky son of a bitch. He really may think that three of them is enough to take out the guards and storm the palace." He raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. "You still like him?"

Deflecting his question, Katara said, "Wait! Be quiet."

"Why? Did you hear another birdcall? What did it sound like?"

"No. I just wanted you to shut up."

Before Sokka could reply, there was an actual birdcall that was much closer than the previous one, just over on the other side of the wall. Suddenly, they saw a dark coil come over the edge and they made out the shape to be rope that dangled down the wall. Jet's tall frame soon appeared over the top of the wall and he climbed down the rope, followed by a thin boy of average height who held a bow and arrow, along with a small androgynous looking kid with a bowl-shaped haircut.

"This is Smellerbee and Longshot," Jet introduced. The two in question nodded stoically at Sokka and Katara. He walked into the middle of the courtyard, flanked by them. He gave them a curt nod before the three of them disappeared into the darkness.

Sokka and Katara shared a look before Sokka nodded at her. "Go wake someone up and I'll get a head start on making my way to Fire Lord Ozai's office." He pointed to the hallways they had come from, near Zuko's room. Just go back to your room and from there, make your way to the ballroom and then through the dining hall. If you go past there and into the kitchen, the office is two right turns away from there."

"Yeah…"

"I'll trust you to remember that and not get lost." He raised his eyebrows at her and then jogged backwards before turning around, disappearing back into the palace.

Shaking her head, Katara made her way slowly to Asha's room. Once she saw that Sokka disappeared back into the palace, she knocked urgently on Asha's door. A disheveled, groggy Asha opened the door slowly, her face looking as if she were ready to scream at whoever woke her up. When she saw that it was Katara, however, she quickly became alert, her eyes losing their heaviness and widening with attentiveness.

"Katara? What in Agni are you doing here so late?"

Widening her cerulean eyes in feigned innocence and fear, Katara shook her head vigorously. "You need to call the guards! I woke up because I heard noises and I saw three dark figures go past my window and towards this direction!"

"You what?" Asha shrieked. She pulled Katara into her room and whispered urgently, "Stay put in here. The guards will take care of them." Katara thought that the older woman was talking more to herself than to her. Asha pulled a rope that hung near her bedroom door and Katara could hear the shifting and clicking of gears before she heard a loud buzzing sound that vibrated through the room, and most likely, the entire palace.

Katara panicked while she tried to think of a way to let Asha let her out so that she could get to Sokka.

' _This can't be good. Sokka's done for.'_


	5. The Repercussions

_Last Time…_

_Sokka and Katara shared a look before Sokka nodded at her. "Go wake someone up and I'll get a head start on making my way to Fire Lord Ozai's office." He pointed to the hallways they had come from, near Zuko's room. Just go back to your room and from there, make your way to the ballroom and then through the dining hall. If you go past there and into the kitchen, the office is two right turns away from there."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"I'll trust you to remember that and not get lost." He raised his eyebrows at her and then jogged backwards before turning around, disappearing back into the palace._

_Shaking her head, Katara made her way slowly to Asha's room. Once she saw that Sokka disappeared back into the palace, she knocked urgently on Asha's door. A disheveled, groggy Asha opened the door slowly, her face looking as if she were ready to scream at whoever woke her up. When she saw that it was Katara, however, she quickly became alert, her eyes losing their heaviness and widening with attentiveness._

_"Katara? What in Agni are you doing here so late?"_

_Widening her cerulean eyes in feigned innocence and fear, Katara shook her head vigorously. "You need to call the guards! I woke up because I heard noises and I saw three dark figures go past my room and towards this direction!"_

_"You what?" Asha shrieked. She pulled Katara into her room and whispered urgently, "Stay put in here. The guards will take care of them." Katara thought that the older woman was talking more to herself than to her. Asha pulled a rope that hung near her bedroom door and Katara could hear the shifting and clicking of gears before she heard a loud buzzing sound that vibrated through the room, and most likely, the entire palace._

_Katara panicked while she tried to think of a way to let Asha let her out so that she could get to Sokka._

'This can't be good. Sokka's done for.'

* * *

Sika and Sato gave their great-grandmother another look, their arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Sika rolled her blue-green eyes just like her mother would, the short brown hair swinging. "Are you telling me Daddy got in trouble _again_? Jeez."

Kanna gave her a crinkly-eyed smile and explained, "Your father isn't exactly the 'knight in shining armor' type, Sika. Now your mother, on the other hand, _she_ could get your father out of some tough spots. And she did, even in this story."

"Does this mean that this story has how Mommy and Daddy met?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid not, dear. By the time this story takes place, your father already made a fool of himself in front of your mother." She sighed heavily and turned towards the darkness displayed in the window. "I think it's time that we continue the story another time."

Pakku suggested, "Perhaps in the morning?" when he saw the crestfallen looks on the children's face.

Sika and Sato shook their heads in refusal but couldn't fight the yawn that left their mouths. Smiling knowingly, Kanna and Pakku helped the two up off of the floor and into their beds.

"Please, Gran-Gran," Sika pleaded. "Just a little more. Just until I fall asleep."

"No, until _I_ fall asleep."

"Shut up, Sato. You're such a baby— you're obviously going to fall asleep first."

"Am not!"

With a stern look, Kanna shushed the argumentative siblings. "You two are just like your father and aunt. I'll continue the story when you wake up." When they tried to protest, she held up a hand, "No. Those are the rules."

Kanna looked down at them and their twin pouts, her face softening. "Okay, just a bit more."

* * *

Katara's sapphire colored eyes shifted across the room and to and from Asha nervously while she rubbed her bare arms, the friction between her skin offering her some warmth. Her eyebrows knit together and she asked timidly, "Asha? What is that? What did you just do?"

Asha turned around and looked at Katara as if she had grown another head and had confessed that she was half human, half elephant koi. "What in the world is the matter with you? Obviously, I rang the alarm. Katara, what's going on?" Her light, ocher eyes scrutinized the Water Tribe teenager and narrowed in suspicion.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" Katara stammered. "I told you! I heard noises, saw three dark figures, and I ran for help!" Katara could feel the heat rising from her neck to her cheeks and she hoped that the blush wasn't strong enough to show itself through the russet colored tones of her skin. She gulped nervously under Asha's stare and she averted her eyes quickly.

Her heart squeezed in her chest when there was a knock on the door and Asha opened her bedroom doors cautiously, only allowing a sliver of moonlight to enter the dark room. Katara could make out the silhouettes of two Fire Nation Royal Guards standing on the other side of the door and the constriction in her chest loosened only to give way to pump at a furious pace.

' _Sokka… I'm going to kill you for all the damage you're inflicting on my heart!'_ she hissed in her mind.

Rolling her eyes, Katara sighed and resorted to dramatics, seeing as how nothing else would work.

Katara pushed past Asha roughly, the older woman stepping backwards, away from the teenager that was in near hysterics, as she clutched onto the arms of the palace guards. Katara's slim fingers were gripping tightly onto the thick, red fabric of their sleeves and she had her eyebrows scrunched together while her eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

"Please! Please! You have to take me to Prince Zuko! I have to know if he's safe! Take me to him!" she demanded.

Both guards shared a look, turning their heads towards each other in bewilderment, but then turned back towards Katara before shrugging and looking to Asha. "Ma'am? Would you mind explaining why Prince Zuko's girl is acting as if she's crazy?"

"Please," she sighed, "can you just go with the other guards to patrol the corridor where Katara's room is?" Arching a well-groomed eyebrow at the guards, her voice took on a convincingly haughty tone, and her nose turned up in the slightest degree. "After all, if there _is_ a threat and you choose not to do anything about it… well I can assure you that Fire Lord Ozai won't be too happy."

The two guards' complexions blanched, a sight that Katara couldn't have previously predicted, seeing as how they both had the ivory skin of the majority of the citizens of the Fire Nation. One of them waved the other away hurriedly while he nodded at Asha, flustered.

"Yes, of course, ma'am. We'll get right on that!"

Katara watched with wide eyes as the two grown men scurried away from just one glare from Asha, a woman, who though may be vain at times and truly a woman of the Fire Nation, Katara thought to be sweet and harmless. She glanced over at her and saw her frowning, absentmindedly wringing her hands. Katara gently put her hand on her shoulder, raising an eyebrow when she felt the muscles underneath her touch flinch.

"Maybe you should lie down," Katara suggested.

Asha looked at her as if she forgot about her. "Yes, you're right. I can't do anything… would you be a dear and blow out the candles? I don't mind if you want to stay here tonight." The older woman fluidly lowered herself onto her bed and placed a small handkerchief over her eyes while she laid a hand on her forehead. "I've got the worst headache now…" Asha groaned.

Katara made quick work of blowing out the candles, hesitating slightly at the door after the last one was extinguished, inhaling the new smoky smell that filled the room. She found a surprising comfort in the smell that she found familiar but couldn't place. Shrugging it off, Katara slowly slipped through the door before closing it with the lightest of touches. As soon as she heard the subtle click of the door, Katara turned around and bolted, cursing that she couldn't go back towards her hallway now that Asha sent the guards there. Sokka gave her directions that started at her room— now what was she going to do?

Running across the courtyard, Katara slowed slightly when she came to the multiple entrances into the main building of the palace, biting her lip nervously. She took a faltering step towards one hallway before rocking back onto her heels.

' _Maybe it's_ that _one, over there…'_

Katara racked her mind, trying to remember the hallways from her limited experiences in the palace but she instead let out a growl of frustration.

' _This is ridiculous. I don't know my way around…'_

With a heavy sigh, Katara rushed into the first hallway and dashed past the flickering torch lit portraits staring down at her as she tried to find the dining room that Sokka said was close to the Fire Lord's office. She turned and twisted through the ornate, red and gold hallways before her confidence faltered and she slowed to a pace like that of a tortoise, defeat etching its impression into the crease between her eyebrows.

"Calm down, Katara… it's okay. Just relax," she murmured to herself.

Her lids started to feel heavy and fall more and more over her blue irises, until Katara realized that she was walking with her eyes closed. She groaned and put a hand to her forehead, groaning again from the wave of fatigue that washed over her. It was late into the night, maybe even early morning and she had barely gotten sleep the night before, what with her introduction to Zuko.

' _It's only been_ two _days._ Two. _Ugh… this is going to be the death of me… this place, this mission, these_ people! _'_

She shook her head, letting out a small shriek of frustration, continuing to walk blindly before she turned the corner and collided with someone tall, face to chest with… him, it seemed. Katara lazily opened her eyes and let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting of the hallway before letting her eyes travel up the masculine chest before landing on Jet's face, complete with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk.

His smirk deepened when he looked down at her and she opened her mouth to speak when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Jet's face hardened and the arm that gripped Katara's upper arm wove around to wrap around her shoulders and he held her in front of him, backing away slowly.

Struggling against his hold, Katara grunted, "Je—"

One of his hands clamped over her mouth and she rolled her eyes up at him to glare at him. He paid the look no attention and instructed, "Katara, don't say my name. We can't have them know who I am. And we can't have them know that you know me. There can be no association between us."

Katara felt a small pang of disappointment at his last words and then felt the heat of a blush crawl up her neck and face when she noticed said disappointment. She lowered her eyes from Jet's and let him walk them backwards, his hand slowly coming off of her mouth and resting on her opposite shoulder from where his arm curled around her. She looked back up at him quickly with a nervous glance, but he didn't notice, his eyes glaring into the empty hallway in front of them, focused on the corridor where the footsteps came from.

They watched the shadow of the approaching figure become shorter and shorter as he came closer to them. Finally, Katara saw a foot step around the corner and her breath caught in her throat in a short gasp. In reaction to the noise she made, Jet quickly slapped his hand over her mouth and held her closer to his chest. Katara could feel the contours of his chest pressed against her back and despite the situation, blushed due to the close contact.

"Katara!" he scolded in a forceful whisper. "We could have gotten away!"

Her face fell and she mumbled an apology against his palm. Her eyes widened into blue saucers and they were trained on the tall, lean silhouette that walked in their direction, slowing down as she and Jet came into view. Zuko's impassive face contorted into an angry scowl and his lips curled back in the image of an animalistic snarl. Immediately, he shifted into a defensive position, his hands up, ready to attack.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he spat at Jet.

"What? No foreplay?" Jet mocked. He laughed cynically and the sound made Katara shudder and she looked up at Jet with her wide eyes, Sokka's warnings echoing in her memory. "Come on, Prince Zuko. Go ahead and hit me with your best shot."

Katara flinched in Jet's arms, instinctually trying to get her arms free so that she could Waterbend, both at Zuko's attack and at Jet in anger. Her eyes screwed shut, preparing for the bright flames and heat but it never came. She opened her eyes and stared at Zuko in shock.

His stern facial expression was wavering, as if he were fighting something internally. His raised fists shook in the air, as if he were contemplating lowering them.

Jet's other hand reached behind him and he pulled out one of his hook swords and pointed it at Zuko's direction. "You Fire Nation piece of shit…" he angrily sneered. "You think you have the right to decide who lives and who dies? You think you have the right to decide _how_ other people should live? The right to decide who lives with or without parents?"

Jet's movements became more erratic as he continued yelling and his hold around Katara slackened. She inched away from him discreetly and looked up, seeing Zuko's light, amber eyes trained on her form. He unobtrusively ignored Jet's ranting and focused on Katara. Noticing that she was able to slowly separate from him, he minutely cocked his head to the side, signaling where Katara should dive and she understood, responding with the slightest of nods.

Coldly, Zuko retorted, his eyes meeting Jet's, "So says the guy holding an innocent girl hostage and storming a palace full of innocent people. Seems like you're a hypocrite."

"It's different," Jet retorted roughly.

"Yeah? How?"

"You and your disgusting Fire Nation people deserve it!"

The Fire Nation Prince crept his way closer to the angry Freedom Fighter, who tensed and almost tightened his hold on Katara again. Zuko froze and his breath hitched in his chest. He clenched his jaw, trying to do away with the worry and anxiousness that suddenly engulfed him, staring at the glinting hook sword being swung around by the pathologically angry intruder who was holding his… who was holding Katara.

His eyes darted back to Katara and even though she had even less of an opening to move out of the way than before, she gave him a look of confidence, nodding. He sighed and lowered himself into a defensive stance, his face relaxing into an impassive mask, raising his fists again. Zuko roared angrily and took a step forward, his back arm thrusting forward roughly, a stream of fire coming from his knuckles, straight for Jet.

Katara bit down on the hand over her mouth and Jet yelled, retracting his hand from her as if _she_ was the one to throw fire at him. Katara took this second of freedom to dive to the floor, slamming into the hard wall. She whipped her head around and watched as Jet threw his arms across his chest to block the onslaught of fireballs, sliding back from the brute force. Zuko broke through the flames he threw and reached behind his back into a sheath that Katara hadn't noticed was strapped onto his back.

He pulled out dual Dao blades and skillfully arced the swords at Jet, the blades' edges shining dangerously. Zuko's cloak billowed around his swirling form gracefully, as if Zuko was dancing. Katara's eyes were entranced by him. He _was_ dancing. With every quick jab and swipe Jet made, Zuko gracefully dodged the hook swords and moved the Dao blades in harmonic motion, his body completely in tune with his weapons. It reminded Katara of the grace and elegance that she often felt when she was Waterbending.

Zuko blocked every blow Jet attempted and was swift in finding and aiming for any openings that Jet left. Zuko now incorporated Firebending into his moves, each arc of the blades intensified by heat and flame, still keeping up the grace he had before.

Katara held her forearm over her face as she felt a particularly blazing lick of fire soar over her. When she lowered it, she was shocked to find the two teenagers quickly maneuvering down the hallway. Though Zuko appeared to be a formidable opponent, she saw that Jet was more than capable himself— he was quick, and nimble, as well. She watched him bend back and swing one of his swords at Zuko simultaneously, a blow that Zuko narrowly dodged.

As the two disappeared, Katara ran to follow them into the open courtyard, ignoring her conscience screaming at her to turn the other way and find Sokka. The square was now filling up, the surrounding halls full of guards and Fire Lord Ozai's concubines whose rooms were located nearby. With swift movements, Zuko was able to sheathe his Dao blades behind his back and rotate his body to avoid Jet's blow before turning back around to throw his fist out, a stream of fire leaving his knuckles to head straight for Jet, who leapt out of the way, only to be knocked back roughly to the ground with a hard kick to the chest.

Jet groaned and rolled over, quickly getting to his feet. "Bastard!" he coughed out. He and Zuko stood in a stare down, each boy glaring at each other fiercely through narrowed eyes. A smirk appeared on Jet's face and Zuko raised an eyebrow.

Before Zuko could do anything, Jet's eyes flitted over to where Katara stood, her eyes widening as she registered the thought passing through Jet's mind. As if he were watching in slow motion, Zuko was helpless to watch Jet make a quick movement, attacking Zuko with quick blows until they rotated around so that Jet was now closer to Katara, until he snatched an arm around her once more.

"Don't worry, Katara. I've got this under control," he whispered.

"Somehow, I really doubt that," she snapped back.

"Prince Zuko."

Katara tensed at the cold voice and, like everyone else except for Zuko, turned her attention to the tall, intimidating man standing at the other end of the courtyard. His long, dark hair looked like ink dripping down his back, in sharp contrast to the shiny gold of the five pronged flame-shaped ornament used to fasten his hair into a topknot. Fire Lord Ozai sneered at his son, glaring at Zuko with contempt.

"What are you waiting for? You've let this mongrel live long enough. Finish him."

Katara turned back to Zuko, gulping nervously. She watched how there was the slightest change in the set of his mouth, the hard line almost dropping into a frown. She struggled against Jet's arms that bound her like iron chains. _'His father wants to roast us alive? Prince Zuko… Please… don't.'_

"Don't worry about the whore. I can get you another one."

Her almond-shaped eyes narrowed into slits as the cobalt orbs sent daggers at the Fire Lord. She felt Jet's hold on her loosen and she fought the urge to look up at him in confusion. Instead, she heard him whisper into her ear furtively once more.

"He's going to listen to his father, Katara. Because he doesn't care. None of them do. You'll see that I'm right; that you need to stop feeling pity for them. Don't forget what you're here for— to avenge your mother!"

Katara's next intake of air came in the form of a sharp, audible gasp. She felt eyes on her and her eyes locked with Prince Zuko's golden portals.

"Prince Zuko!"

Zuko flinched at his father's booming voice.

"Do what you are ordered to do! Finish this! You are an embarrassment!" he hissed angrily.

Jet surprised Katara by throwing her to the ground far away from either of them. He looked at her once before turning back to Zuko. "You've got an open shot, now! Take it!"

With an angry roar, Zuko ran towards Jet until moving his leg in circular motion, creating an expanding ring of fire that overcame Jet, who disappeared within the flames. Quickly, the surrounding guards descended on the dissipating ring of fire, expecting the intruder to be trapped, only to have him immediately attack and leap onto the short roof, swinging himself up and running along it until getting to the wall that he had climbed over earlier, disappearing out of palace grounds.

The palace guards swarmed to the wall and in the confusion over Jet, Katara was seemingly unnoticed and ran back into the palace, now remembering to search for Sokka. She ran blindly through the halls, unable to hear the shouts of her name behind her from Asha.

Zuko stood, immobile, staring after her disappearing form. He ground his teeth and clenched his jaw before running after her. He didn't see how the expression on his father's face darkened and how Ozai's lips pursed into a hard line, his golden eyes glowering at his son's back.

Katara whipped her head behind her nervously to see if she was being followed and when she looked forward again, she fell backwards after crashing into someone. She got up hurriedly and made to rush past when her upper arm was grabbed. In anger, she forgot herself and did a move that Suki taught her from when she trained on Kyoshi Island— something that a peasant girl supposedly from the colonies wouldn't know.

Katara moved, allowing the arm to follow her body, even when Katara moved behind the perpetrator and swiveled out of his grasp, gripping tightly onto his arm that was now twisted behind his back.

"Katara, it's me!"

With a huge sigh of relief, all the tension vanished from Katara's face, the scowl giving way to an expression of exhaustion. "Oh, Sokka. Did you get everything? Jet… he completely ruined everything!"

"Yeah, I know," Sokka replied darkly. "I passed a bunch of people in the hallway clamoring about the showdown between Prince Zuko and some new intruder." He reached into the inside of his shirt and pulled out folded up pieces of parchments with the Fire Nation seal on them. "I grabbed what I could. Since Jet couldn't seem to stay away from you, _like he should_ , I had to get out of there sooner than I thought and—"

Sokka held up a mocha colored hand and nodded towards the hallway Katara just came from. She suppressed the urge to groan. Another person sneaking up behind her when she was discussing treason against the Fire Lord? Great.

Sokka silently pointed down another hallway and backed away when Katara nodded in understanding. She watched him disappear into the dimness and waited for whoever was coming to arrive, sliding down the wall of the hallway, and resting her forehead on her knees. She could feel the presence of the other person but didn't lift her head until she sensed that he or she was hovering over her. Meekly, Katara looked up and saw Zuko stare at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Come on," he ordered gruffly. He held out an ivory-skinned hand and Katara took it with slight reservation, but the contact was only for an instant as he let go of her hand as soon as she stood. He clenched his jaw and kept his hands tightly fisted at his sides.

Looking down, Katara apologized, "I'm sorry, I—"

"I understand. You must be tired… I'll take you to your room."

Without another word, he strode off and Katara stared dumbly at him. She sighed and followed after him quietly, hurrying to match his stride. She felt his stare on her and fought the urge to look up at him. Possibly, but she couldn't be sure, she thought she heard him sigh and then noticed he slowed down, making the pace easier for her shorter legs to match. They were so close but he was always careful to keep distance between them.

Zuko stopped in front of a pair of doors that Katara recognized to be the ones that led to his bedroom and continued to where hers was located before she froze, realizing that she had locked it from the inside when she snuck out with Sokka earlier.

Of course, Prince Zuko didn't miss this. His hand was on the doorknob and he was staring at her peculiarly. "What's the problem?" he snapped.

Turning around, Katara's mind tried to come up with an acceptable excuse. "I'm… I can't be by myself." He raised an eyebrow at her and she took that to mean _'And what the hell am I supposed to do?'_

Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, she asked, "Could I maybe stay with you for the night? Just tonight, I swear! By tomorrow, I'll be in my room." Without waiting, she already started walking back towards him but slowed down when she saw no change in his expression. "…Or maybe I could just suck it up."

"Fine. You can have the bed."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to—"

"Just take the bed," he interrupted, frustrated and obviously annoyed. He opened the door and held it open for her before walking in and closing the door behind them. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed several servants watch the mysterious, blue-eyed girl walk into his bedroom and fought a groan. He slammed the door closed and saw that Katara had done what he told her to and was already asleep on the bed.

Just like the previous night, she was on the side closest to the open window, facing the moonlight that drifted in. Her coffee colored hair was splayed around her in messy waves and her face was relaxed, her lips slightly parted as she rested her hand on one arm, cradling the other in her chest as she laid on her side. Zuko found himself entranced by the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed and the peace and relaxation of her expression.

Shaking his head, he took off the cloak he wore and changed out of the robes into a pair of training pants, sans shirt. He also took out the hairpiece keeping his black hair up in a neat knot, allowing the shaggy locks to fall into his eyes.

Repeating the process from the previous night, he took note of how her sleep was slightly disrupted by the tremors of her still exposed body. He draped the blankets and his cloak over her, watching how she seemed to fall into a deeper sleep at the sudden warmth. Intrigued, he inhaled and exhaled deeply, concentrating his inner heat into his palms and lightly ran his warmed hands from her shoulder to her hand. Katara sighed happily in her sleep and Zuko nearly jumped, in fear that she had woken up.

Seeing that she was still asleep, he continued warming her arm for a few more minutes and decided that he should go to sleep, as well. He had heard his father perfectly and could feel the glare on his back as he chased after Katara. He would get it tomorrow.

But for now, he was content to climb onto his bed, keeping himself turned away from the puzzling girl that slept less than two feet away from him… with soft brown hair and enchanting sapphires for eyes… and smooth, tan skin that traveled down her body in soft curves…

He cursed and tried to ignore his body in order to go to sleep.

* * *

Sika and Sato looked up at their great-grandmother from their beds with heavy eyelids. Sika fought a yawn while she asked, "What happened next, Gran-Gran? Did Daddy get away? How was Aunt Katara going to get back into her room?"

"A little mystery is healthy," Kanna replied cryptically. "It's late and your parents would be very mad if they knew that I had allowed the two of you to stay up _this_ late. I think it's time that you stopped stalling."

With another yawn, Sika shook her head. "I want to find out what happened next," she insisted tiredly.

"And Mom always sings us to sleep," Sato pointed out. "We can't sleep without her."

"Oh, I think you can."

There was a soft knock on the door and it creaked open slowly. Pakku stood up but he stopped short when the intruder walked into the room carefully. Sika and Sato sat up in their beds and stared wide eyed at the shadow figure in their room.

A soft, feminine voice whispered, "I'm sorry. No one was answering the front door and I heard voices coming from in here. Sokka sent me on ahead to check up on the kids. I have to head back by tomorrow though."

"Mom?"

The figure stepped into the pale light of the candle and revealed long, dark brown hair and blue eyes instead of the short, auburn hair and green eyes that Suki had. Katara smiled sadly at them. "I'm afraid not." Her lips pursed and she put her hands on her hips. "Now why are you two still awake?"

Sato sighed and flopped backwards into his bed, groaning.

Sika bit her lip sheepishly. "Gran-Gran was telling us the story of how you were the hero that stopped the war and how you fell in love with—"

" _That_ story?" Katara held a hand to her forehead. "Gran-Gran, really? You couldn't just tell them one of the old folk tales you used to tell Sokka and me? You had to give them my life story?" She shook her head and smiled gently at her niece and nephew.

"Okay, listen up. I was _not_ the hero— the Avatar was. Aang did everything. And I didn't fall in—" Katara's eyes shifted towards her grandmother in a glare.

The elderly woman shrugged innocently. "Let an old woman embellish a bit. After all, your life is much more eventful than most."

"Then why embellish in the first place?"

"You had a lot of slow spots," she replied matter of factly, causing Katara to groan.

Turning her attention back to her niece and nephew, she commented, "You guys, it really _is_ late." Katara paused thoughtfully. "How about you go to sleep and tomorrow _I'll_ tell you the story, at least until I have to get back. And you two need to go back to sleep because I'll be returning tomorrow afternoon."

"One more condition!" Sato yelled. "Can you sing us to sleep?"

Katara smiled and sat on the edge of his bed. "Well I can't sing like your mother, but I can try…"

She pat his head affectionately and sang, "Leaves from the vine… falling so slow. Like fragile tiny shells… drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy… comes marching home." Seeing that they finally fell asleep, she looked up at her grandparents who were giving her a melancholy smile, understanding too well the song's meaning.

"Poor Iroh," Katara murmured while they walked out of Sika and Sato's room.

Kanna hugged Katara and patted her back softly. "Children are a wonderful gift. I'm sorry parents actually lost children. And that so many of your generation were denied parents who undoubtedly loved you."

"Or worse," Katara replied, "Having parents who _didn't_ love you."

* * *

Zuko kept his facial expression as impassive as possible but that was hard to do when he was being harshly humiliated by his own father. He could feel his self control slipping as his steely mask wavered into one of shame.

The Fire Lord sat on his throne, behind the wall of flames that usually obscured him from everyone seated at the long table before him, though it was just the two of them with the exception of Iroh. He also had a similar mask of blank emotion, though his was much more trained and unwavering.

The prince gulped nervously. He had never noticed just how spacious the throne room was until it was just him and his father, along with his uncle Iroh, who stood by the doors with a stern face. He looked at his younger brother with what resembled disgust and shook his head disapprovingly. Zuko looked back at him before turning front to face his father again.

"Prince Zuko," Ozai began, "Why did you disobey me?"

Zuko's eyes widened but he kept his head bowed before his father. "'Disobey'?"

"Yes, 'disobey'!"

Zuko flinched but he remained silent.

"I ordered you to kill the intruder, did I not? I even gave you a second chance out of the kindness of my heart. But still, you _disobeyed_. Instead, you let the insolent child escape!" he reprimanded. "And for _what_? An insignificant whore? Nothing more than a warm body for you to use for your own needs. A _servant_ ," he scorned.

Zuko heard a strange sound from behind him and with a quick glance backwards, he saw his uncle's face tense and contort into a furious mask. _'Is he angry at me, too?'_ Zuko couldn't imagine Iroh ever being truly mad at him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ozai continued to rebuke him, "You were overwhelmed by a simple peasant girl! It would be in your best interest to listen to orders, Prince Zuko. Especially when they come from your father, and more importantly, the Fire Lord."

Zuko nodded, his jaw clenching as he began to rise.

"Sit down! Do not think that this embarrassing incident will go without punishment, Prince Zuko. You will have to pay for your actions. As for that witch, perhaps I'll have her sent to the men. Agni knows that they've been in need of entertainment."

His head snapped up and he stared at his father with wide eyes. Would he really subject Katara, a girl no older than fifteen, the age of his own _daughter_ , to rape and abuse? "You can't be serious," he whispered.

Apparently not hearing his son, or ignoring him, Ozai continued, "She's obviously hindering you— becoming a distraction."

"You can't hurt her."

"And who's going to stop me? _You_?" he sneered.

Zuko's hands were clenched at his side, the fingers curled into tight fists. He kept his head down, shielding his father from the murderous look in his eyes. "You can't hurt her," he repeated. Zuko braced himself for the sharp reprimand that would come from his father, but was interrupted by a guard who rushed in, hastening his motions as he bowed.

"My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt—"

"Then leave."

"I'm sorry, but I have urgent news from the eastern regiments. He sent a messenger hawk from his location in the Earth Kingdom colonies and he requires your aid in handling an uprising. The letter was dated two days ago."

"Impotent idiots!" Fire Lord Ozai seethed in his throne for several moments before ordering, "Bring in my best generals."

"They've already been alerted, my lord."

"Then get out of my sight!" he snarled.

The guard nodded and quickly gave a bow before backpedaling out of the room. Iroh, having heard everything, stepped forward and took his seat at the long table. He stared at Zuko, whose tense composure had not vacillated. Instead, Zuko gave his uncle a hard look before turning his gaze away.

Several, uncomfortable minutes of silence passed before middle-aged, goateed and/or mustachioed men walked into the throne room separately, each taking their seat at their delegated place at the table. Some held maps, supply lists, or other information. All of them looked agitated. Then, the doors opened once more and Zuko looked back at his father, who did _not_ appreciate late comers, especially when it was _his_ meeting that was being held.

Instead, the Fire Lord's lips curved into an approving smirk when he saw who came in. Zuko looked back and felt his mouth set into a hard line when he saw his younger sister stride into the silent room with an air of arrogance that was almost tangible in the ambiance. Like their father, she had a similar smirk of cruelty on her lips and she directed it towards Zuko.

* * *

Katara groaned when she woke up, shying away from the bright sunlight that filtered in through the ruby colored curtains. Turning over, she gasped when she realized whose bedroom she was in. immediately, she sat up and sighed heavily, smoothing her hands over her head, trying to calm the tangled mess that her hair was.

"Damn Fire Nation humidity…"

She was in the midst of smoothing over the covers of Zuko's bed when, just then, she heard voices coming closer from down the hall and they were increasing in volume. Her hands stilled and Katara snapped her head up in order to stare at the door, doe eyed. The two voices appeared to be masculine, but of separate generations— young and old. And one, the younger voice to be specific, seemed to be incensed.

"Prince Zuko!"

"What?"

"Prince Zuko, you are not acting wisely! You are too proud," Iroh admonished. "You cannot hide your shame behind your arrogance. Pride is the true source of shame. The only antidote to shame is humility."

"And what exactly do I have to be humble about?" Zuko huffed.

"Let go of your anger and embarrassment. Be a man! Honor does not come easily without bitter work. My brother's punishment will be cruel but in the end, you will come out better for it," Iroh counseled sagely.

Scoffing, Zuko and his uncle seemed to have stopped walking. Katara guessed that Iroh had said the wrong thing and Zuko stopped short. She was right when she heard the familiar roaring sound of flames rushing through the air and she was able to attribute the impulsive Firebending to the hotheaded personality of Prince Zuko.

"Did Grandfather Azulon ever disgrace you like that? In front of the entire congregation of the Fire Nation's most important military and political figures? Were you considered inferior to your little sister in front of them?"

Katara had subconsciously moved away from the half made bed and towards the door, gently pressing her fingertips against the cold surface of the golden doors. She inclined her head so that she could also brush her ear against the door to hear better.

"I don't have time for your proverbs, Uncle!"

Katara stifled a gasp and jumped away from the door when she heard how loud Zuko's voice suddenly became. Apparently, the young Firebender was also able to move stealthily. There was a click and the doorknob began to sound as if it were being turned. Katara ran backwards and leapt into the bed, deliberately trying to mess it up while she tried to give the appearance that she was still deeply asleep.

The door slammed close and forgetting herself, she gasped and jumped up, her hair having now returned into the tangled mess it was before and her chest rising and falling quickly with her increased breathing. Katara tried to tell herself that she probably would have woken up like that anyway if she _was_ sleeping.

Zuko looked at her with a peculiar expression before it quickly disappeared, only to be replaced by the angry expression Katara expected had been on his face ever since his whole 'disgrace' deal with his father and Azula he was yelling about.

Gruffly, he apologized, "Sorry about waking you up."

"It's fine," she mumbled. She looked around her nervously, feeling the intensity of his amber eyes trained on her. "I'll leave if you want." Katara jumped out of the bed quickly and hastily smoothed over the covers once more and fluffed the pillows nicely before she turned back to Zuko, who still looked at her with an unfathomable expression.

Looking as if he wanted to say something, Katara stood still, feeling like a fool while she blushed under his gaze. There was still a bit of an edge to his voice, but the overall tone was kind and patient when Zuko told her, "You don't have to. I'm sorry for disturbing you while you slept."

"No! After all, it's your room…" Katara's voice trailed off uncertainly and the two teens stood awkwardly.

A knock on the door was heard and before Zuko gave his permission for whoever was on the other side of the door to enter, the door opened and Katara had a clear view of the tall, thin young woman whose countenance was far from pleased, her narrow eyes even smaller as the golden orbs glared at Katara strongly, taking in the younger girl's disheveled appearance and the messy bed. Her sharp, pointed features became even more prominent as her anger increased.

"Zuko, I—"

Hearing the familiar voice and seeing the change in Katara's expression and posture, Zuko turned around and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw the tall, pale noblewoman standing in the entrance to his room. "Mai."

She directed her glare from Katara to her boyfriend. "Zuko? What's going on here?" she snapped. "I thought that we were going to spend the day together, especially since our time together yesterday was cut short. You said we would talk today and then Azula told me that you might be in your room sulking after the meeting…"

Mai's eyes darted from Zuko to Katara and back to Zuko, with a hint of accusation in them. "But I guess you were already starting to get over it."

With a low growl, Zuko warned, "Mai…"

"Whatever. If you're busy with _her_ , then I'll just go hang out with Azula and Ty Lee." Mai turned and made her way out of the door, her arms folded within the large bell sleeves that often hid her knives. She stopped and rotated her neck ninety degrees towards Zuko's direction while her eyes were downcast. "Actually, like you, Ty Lee has been more interested in the little peasant. Maybe you should send her over when you're done."

Sighing, Zuko called out for her. "Mai. Just wait and listen—" He followed her through the doorway and stood in the hallway. "Mai!"

"Whatever, Zuko. I'm tired of this," Mai droned back.

Katara held a hand to her chest to hold on to the pendant that usually lay in the hollow in her throat, a motion she usually did when she felt distressed. However, she lowered it slowly when she realized that she no longer wore her mother's betrothal necklace, as had been the case for the past few weeks. She looked out of the room's only window, staring enviously at the empty garden, wanting to be outside and free of the angry environment inside the palace.

"I think I should leave."

"Yes. You should," he replied curtly. Zuko walked back and noticed where Katara's attention was. "You should get yourself cleaned up and have some breakfast. If you don't mind…"

He held out a strong arm, extending it to the open door and Katara got the hint. She bowed quickly towards Zuko who nodded impatiently and then shut the door as soon as she left, the loud sound causing Katara to flinch before she walked down the hallway and found her way into the garden. Hoping that Zuko wouldn't notice her from his window, she found her window and climbed up over the ledge and into her room, finally unlocking the door with an exasperated sigh.

"Hopefully now I can stay in my own room tonight," she muttered bitterly. Katara yawned and stretched her arms above her head, feeling a wave of dizziness flood through her head. "Hopefully I can eat some food, now. No more late nights for at least a week…"

She walked into the only unexplored door in her room and was overcome with relief to see that it was a decently sized bathroom. Katara felt herself smile as she saw that similar bottles of fragrances and body oils were lined on the side of her tub, like Asha's. Eagerly, she let the tub fill with water and poured in several of the bath oils, whose aroma mixed with the steam floating up from the tub, allowing the scent to spread throughout the room and through the open door into her bedroom.

Removing the small amount of fabric that covered her body, Katara settled herself into the tub, happily using her Waterbending to swirl the perfumed water around her body and over her head so that it soaked into her skin and hair. She lowered herself to lay at the bottom at the tub before surfacing with a deep, relaxed breath, her dark hair plastered to her head, the usually unruly waves held down by the comforting weight of her element.

Katara was immersed by the relaxation and calm that the water gave her, soothing her stress away. A frown found its way onto her face when she realized that she should get out of the water, noticing her fingers become pruny. With a heavy sigh, Katara rose out of the water to reach for the towel laid out on a nearby chair. She reached out a tan arm, the appendage glistening with dripping water, and grunted as she stretched to get it. Her fingertips just brushed the soft white material when she heard a foreign sound.

Looking up, Katara let out a shriek and threw herself back into the tub, submerging herself into the water that was steadily becoming shallow as the tub drained. She tried covering herself with her arms while she yelled, "What are you doing?"

She heard stammering and waited impatiently for a response.

"What? Do you get off on sneaking up on people in the bathroom?"

There was the sound of the door closing and Katara crept her head up from the bottom of the marble tub, her oceanic eyes suspiciously peeking over the edge. She saw that the bathroom door was indeed closed and harrumphed satisfactorily as she hurriedly wrapped the towel around herself. She growled quietly when she remembered that her clothes were in the bedroom and that she inconveniently forgot to bring them into the bathroom with her.

Katara opened the door, one hand keeping the towel secure around her and the other placed on her hip. She raised her eyebrows when she saw Zuko standing in her room, his back to her. She could still feel the heat of a blush on her cheeks from embarrassment and anger. Katara snatched her clothes from the armoire and hurriedly changed into them.

There was a mumble from across the room and Katara knit her eyebrows at Zuko's back. She took in his appearance and saw that this was the first time that she had seen him out of formal wear— usually he wore either robes or armor. He was wearing dark red, of course. But he wore simple clothes; a shirt with sleeves that ended at his elbows and loose pants that were neatly tucked into his boots that came up to his calves.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said I was sorry. I wasn't trying to… _peek_ at you. I saw that the bathroom door was open and I just assumed you were in there washing your hands or something… People usually just close the door when they're doing something that they don't want others to see."

Katara put both hands on her hips and glared at Zuko. "People also usually knock before entering a room," she retorted.

Zuko turned around and looked back at her, returning her glare, though like Katara, his cheeks were slightly pink. _'I don't understand why I'm blushing so much… like a little kid! It's not as if I haven't seen a naked girl before… and I— aren't I_ supposed _to look at her like…'_ He took in her appearance. He liked the glow of her skin caused by the miniscule water droplets and how her hair was messy but still kept its waves, as if she had just come back from a day at the beach.

' _That's not such a bad idea.'_

"Hello? Prince Zuko?" Katara impatiently waved a hand at him in annoyance. "What is it that you want?" Katara saw him turn back at look out the window. She suggested, "Do you want to talk out there?"

Zuko looked back at her and repeated dumbly, "'Talk'?"

Raising her eyebrows, Katara nodded. "Yeah, 'talk'. You know, what we're doing right now?"

Zuko hesitated. She actually wanted to listen to him talk? No one wanted to listen to the complaints or as they called it, whining, of a spoiled Fire Nation Prince. No one except maybe his Uncle Iroh, whose proverbs, comments, and explanations he found to be thoroughly irritating. Mai usually tuned out and was disinterested with whatever he had to say. Katara seemed to actually be willing to listen.

"Yes, I'd like to talk with you."

"Okay then." She gave him a friendly smile and led the way out of the door and into the garden that she understood was created by Zuko's mother. Katara let him lead her towards a pond with a family of turtle ducks and sit down by the pond's edge, underneath the shade of a nearby tree. Katara sat next to him, enjoying the coolness of the shade. He pulled out a piece of bread and began throwing it at the small creatures.

Gently, she took the bread from him and pulled it apart, keeping the small pieces in her hands and holding her palms out by the edge of the pond. The turtle ducks timidly came forward before happily nibbling at the food from her hands. Zuko's eyes widened as he was hit by a wave of nostalgia. He remembered his own mother gently chastising him for his roughness with the turtle ducks and showing him how to feed them.

Katara dipped her hands into the water before drying them off inconspicuously with her bending. She asked, "So what is it that you wanted to talk with me about?" She brushed her hand over her forehead, wiping away the sweat that was building up. It was afternoon now, and the sun was high in the sky, shining its hot rays on her.

"I wanted to warn you actually…" Zuko whispered. He watched Katara's cerulean orbs widen in panic. He explained, "My father isn't exactly happy with me and I wouldn't put it past him to include you in his anger."

"Why? I don't understand."

"My father's never really been that proud of me. That whole incident last night with that intruder and you— he's not too happy about how I acted."

"You mean mercifully? Honorably? Did he really expect you to have killed me?" Katara shook her head in disgust. "For what it's worth, I'm proud of how you acted, Prince Zuko. And not just because I ended up not being roasted," she joked.

Her face fell slightly. "But what about you?"

Zuko shook his head and lowered it, letting his shaggy hair falling into his eyes. "There has to be punishment, retribution for my dishonorable acts and for my disobedience against my father, my Fire Lord." He chuckled darkly and leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

Zuko rolled his eyes at the sky. His voice took on a lower register and he was able to eerily imitate his father's cold, malicious tone. "'Prince Zuko, you have shamed me as a son and as a follower in failing to follow orders. You were given clear instructions and you chose to disobey. You instead acted proudly and wrongly. This will not go on without punishment.' After that, we were interrupted by an emergency war meeting, but as soon as it ended… Let's just say that I didn't act to his liking during the meeting, as well."

"What did your father say?"

"'After the warning I gave you, you continue to embarrass and insult me with your behavior. You will _not_ speak out of turn during a meeting in _my_ presence. You will show respect at all times, to all elders. You are an abomination— a failure! I swear to you, by my return, you will pay dearly for your insubordination and learn some respect! _Pain_ _and_ _suffering_ will be your masters.'"

"That's horrible," Katara empathized. Zuko looked up at her with inexplicable emotions swirling around in his eyes.

Zuko shrugged indifferently. He snorted and turned his head away from Katara's compassionate gaze. He yelled, "I don't want your pity! I can take care of myself. I haven't ever had a real parent. I've known how to be responsible for my actions for a long time. To understand that mistakes have to be paid for."

"So saving me was a mistake?" Katara's voice sounded weaker than before and she seemed to be breathless.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Zuko looked back at Katara with contrition in his ocher eyes. Katara's skin was shiny with sweat and the russet color seemed to be flushed with redness. He knit his eyebrows at her before he looked away once more. "I just meant, I know that I did the wrong thing… _again_. That I'm a horrible son, a horrible prince. But I'm going to try and make up for my failure."

He was surprised at the silence that hung in the air between them and he turned back to her. "Katara? Katara!" His eyes widened when he saw her laying in the grass, her breathing shallow and quick. Zuko rushed to her side and felt her skin which was warm to the touch and felt her neck, surprised at the weak pulse. "Agni… it must be the heat."

Immediately, he took her into his arms and dipped her into the cool water of the pond in order to provide her with some sort of way to counteract her elevated body temperature while he rushed back into the palace.

' _How can such a small, insignificant girl cause me this much trouble?'_


	6. The Honesty

_Last Time…_

_Zuko shrugged indifferently. He snorted and turned his head away from Katara's compassionate gaze. He yelled, "I don't want your pity! I can take care of myself. I haven't ever had a real parent. I've known how to be responsible for my actions for a long time. To understand that mistakes have to be paid for."_

_"So saving me was a mistake?" Katara's voice sounded weaker than before and she seemed to be breathless._

_"No, that's not what I meant!" Zuko looked back at Katara with contrition in his ocher eyes. Katara's skin was shiny with sweat and the russet color seemed to be flushed with redness. He knit his eyebrows at her before he looked away once more. "I just meant I know that I did the wrong thing… again. That I'm a horrible son, a horrible prince. But I'm going to try and make up for my failure."_

_He was surprised at the silence that hung in the air between them and he turned back to her. "Katara...? Katara!" His eyes widened when he saw her lying in the grass, her breathing shallow and quick. Zuko rushed to her side and felt her skin which was warm to the touch and felt her neck, surprised at the weak pulse. "Shit… it must be the heat."_

_Immediately, he took her into his arms and dipped her into the cool water of the pond in order to provide her with some sort of way to counteract her elevated body temperature while he rushed back into the palace._

'How can such a small, insignificant girl cause me this much trouble?'

* * *

He dashed into his room and started pulling off the layers of clothing that she wore— much too much for this weather. He supposed that it was her way of covering up after all of the exposure her previous outfits provided. Zuko froze, not wanting to disrobe her and then have a naked Katara in his bedroom. Or even a semi-naked Katara, for that matter. After recent events, he was sure that he was destined to hear an earful when she woke up… _if_ she woke up.

In exasperation, Zuko slapped his palm to his face and groaned. He knew that he had to get her to cool down, but how could he do it without her yelling his ears off? Zuko picked Katara back up and reached for the door leading back into the hallway but hesitated. Even though everyone knew what Katara was to him and what exactly Ozai brought her to the palace for, Zuko still felt uncomfortable being seen in this sort of predicament.

Zuko did not want to be seen carrying the sleeping girl in his arms to her room. He turned back around and stared at his room. On the far wall, he saw it, having long forgotten about it since he assumed he would never have any use for it. Zuko rolled his eyes, silently thanking Agni that Fire Lords had a tradition of being unfaithful bastards. Still carrying the unconscious girl, Zuko managed to hold her steady while opening his armoire, pushing his clothes off to the side. He unlocked the hidden door that was accessed through a false back in his armoire, opening a panel in the wall of Katara's adjacent room, the door's seams hidden stealthily in the wall. He widened the opening so that he could fit through and passed through sideways before carefully putting Katara on the bed and pressing the door back into the wall, the seams neatly hidden once more.

There, in Katara's room, Zuko rummaged through her armoire to pull out clothes made out of a lighter fabric that did not cover up a lot of her body, the exposure allowing her skin to cool off. Then, as best he could, he removed her clothes until she was left in her bindings. Zuko attempted to pull on the other clothes. When he was satisfied that he did as much as he could concerning her clothes, he hurried into the bathroom and filled a small bowl with cool water and took several towels, dipping them in the water before he returned to the bedroom to place the towels at various places on her body— her forehead, her neck, her underarms, her hands, and her lower abdomen. He panicked when Katara continued to lie there with her eyes closed but upon touching her, he realized, with relief, that her body temperature was much cooler than before and that her pulse was slowing down and strengthening.

Zuko felt his jaw clench and he stuck his head out of the door and looked around helplessly in the hallway, waiting for a servant or guard to walk by. He looked out of Katara's window and saw his Uncle sipping tea underneath a tree, sighing happily at the hot beverage. Zuko called out the window in a hiss, "Uncle! Uncle!"

Iroh did not appear to hear him and Zuko growled through his teeth when he watched the Dragon of the West continue to close his eyes contently, affectionately holding the small porcelain cup while he rubbed his large stomach. Slamming the shutters of the window shut, Zuko turned back to Katara. He examined her face for any signs of distress before he sulked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, his back to her. He noticed the tray of food placed on her bedside table and frowned when he saw that she had not eaten much of it. Come to think of it, he had not seen her eat much of anything. _'Well that explains the heat exhaustion… she's probably starving and dehydrated, as well.'_

Reaching for a cup, he pulled the pitcher of water towards him and poured it before turning around to face her again. The question was as to how he was supposed to give Katara any food or water while she was unconscious. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed slight movement. Gently, he lifted her upper body up and observed, and with a sudden release of his anxiety, that her eyes slowly fluttered open, allowing him a glimpse of two sapphires for eyes that had begun to be more and more familiar to him. His heart slightly sank, though, when he saw that the dark lashes framing her eyes were quivering as her eyelids closed once more. Zuko internally groaned until he felt Katara tense in his arms before sitting upright by herself and pull away from him slowly, one hand holding the wet towel to her forehead, the other squarely placed on his chest as she moaned in disorientation.

She was able to open her eyes again, this time without any wavering, and Katara looked over herself, noticing the lighter clothes and cold towels placed over her body. Katara looked at Zuko meekly, nodding at him and murmuring, "Thank you, Prince Zuko."

Zuko nodded gruffly in return but he felt the warming sensation in his face as blood pooled in his cheeks. He roughly handed her the cup of water he still held in his other hand and the swift movement caused a generous amount of the water to spill out. Katara gave him a small smile and raised a hand before stopping herself. Zuko threw her a strange look and noticed she had an unreadable expression on her face— a mixture of annoyance, relief, and shock. Then as quickly as the moment happened, she took the water as if nothing happened, the unusual expression replaced by one of weariness. He looked away and Katara released the breath she had been holding.

Gesturing to the tray of breakfast on her bedside table, Zuko suggested quietly, "You should eat something. That's probably why you fainted in the first place." Considering the fact that they were having a civil conversation that did not have either participant screaming, he sighed in relief and let his shoulders slump, releasing the tension in his muscles. He shifted his eyes towards her direction, watching her while she gulped down the glass of water with her eyes closed in concentration.

Katara's cheeks turned rosy, but nevertheless, she stretched her arm towards the tray and reached for a steamed bun and began chewing at the edges uncomfortably. Both Katara and Zuko turned away from each other and Zuko cleared his throat awkwardly. She glanced at him and sighed in frustration, her lips pursing and her eyebrows raised.

Zuko shot her a look and muttered glumly, "What do you have to be so upset about?"

"Wow. Ty Lee was right. You and Mai _are_ perfect for each other," Katara retorted before biting into the bun. Zuko noticed that her bites were becoming bigger and was glad that her appetite was returning. Unfortunately, it also meant that her cheekiness was also making a comeback, evident by her last comment. Only receiving an irritated glare in response, Katara rolled her eyes and continued, "Oh come on, lighten up! I was just teasing. Did you eat breakfast?"

"No, I didn't, _mother_ ," Zuko snapped. Immediately, Zuko regretted his words when he felt the familiar ache of emptiness stab his chest and he glared angrily out of the window until he noticed Katara's silence. Warily, he looked back at her and saw an echo of his inner turmoil etched onto her face, her small hand poised at the hollow of her throat, a motion that seemed to make it worse for the blue eyed girl when her fingers brushed the exposed skin. When she cast her cobalt eyes in his direction, he was grateful that they were not spilling over with tears, but they still held a world of pain.

"You want to know what I'm upset about?" she asked enigmatically. "Maybe it's the fact that I'm barely fifteen years old and I've already been without my mother for more than half my life!" she spat out. "Or that instead of having a decent life with my family, I have to play servant to the spoiled Fire Nation Prince!" Her eyes narrowed in disgust before she turned away from Zuko and made to leave. She turned around to glare again at Zuko, this time with saltwater in her eyes. "You have no idea what your stupid nation has done to me. Me _personally_."

Hanging his head, Zuko contradicted her, "I remember what you told me your first night in the palace… and I _can_ imagine what's been done to your family." He felt, rather than saw, Katara freeze at her spot. "In case you haven't noticed, there's no Fire Lady. My father is satisfied with the hordes of women he keeps in the courtyard pavilion. He doesn't want a wife." Zuko's eyes narrowed and he snorted in disgust.

"So… your…" Katara closed her eyes and sighed softly. "You and Azula's mother, then… she was one of— someone like Asha?" Katara stumbled over her words and mentally berated herself for meddling and sounding like an idiot doing it. She bit down on her lower lip while stroking on a long strand of wavy brown hair, tugging on it. Katara could feel the heat in her cheeks and Zuko's eyes on her so she purposefully kept her gaze downward.

"My mother _was_ his wife— Princess of the Fire Nation," Zuko clarified, his tone impassive with a subtle undercurrent of grief. He shifted uncomfortably in the following silence, his hands forming fists around Katara's sheets. He exhaled forcefully, turning to Katara and said abruptly, "Look, just drop the subject. The only thing I wanted to talk to you about today was that my father might be taking his anger out on you and I'm just warning you."

Zuko stiffened when he felt a soft hand alight on his upper arm. His uncaring mask fell and he closed his eyes while shaking his head slowly. Zuko turned back and saw Katara's face, instinctively pulling away, removing himself from her touch. "I told you I don't want your pity!" he snapped.

"I was just— You are such an overindulged, little baby! I wasn't giving you any pity. I was trying to…" Katara shook her head exasperatedly. She did not know _what_ she was trying to do. She sat down on the floor, resting her back against the side of the bed. Katara pulled her knees to her chest and folded her arms on her knees before resting her chin on her forearms. "Oh, spirits," she whispered to herself.

Rolling his eyes at his own lack of tact, Zuko slowly slid down before he joined Katara on the floor, mirroring her position, except he threw his head back so that he stared at the ceiling. " _Now_ what are you upset about? I'm the one that has to be punished. In fact, by the time my father gets back home, you'll probably be forgotten— the furthest thing from his mind. He has more pressing things on his mind, like dealing with his embarrassment of a son." Zuko looked down at the girl and asked again, "So what are you so upset about?"

"He would really punish you?" Katara asked, still looking straight ahead, her voice muffled as the lower half of her face was still pressed against her arms. "But you're his son! His firstborn— the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation."

Chuckling darkly, Zuko replied dismally, "Yeah well my father's the Fire Lord… he can do whatever he wants to _whom_ ever he wants." He glanced at Katara again, sighing heavily. "You know, I really _don't_ appreciate having you look at me like that…"

"I'm sor—" Katara began. She was cut off by Zuko's warm hand on top of her forearm. She lifted her head from her knees and raised her eyebrows at him, not used to the contact, unless she was unconscious or he wanted her to do something. But maybe he was opening up… She rolled her eyes. This new touch probably belonged in the second category.

"Stop apologizing. It's annoying."

Zuko pulled his hand away from her arm and Katara blinked at the spot where his hand rested, not used to such warmth from a simple touch and she ignored the tickling feeling she got in her stomach. Katara looked up and met his eyes. The golden orbs were narrowed at her, not menacingly, but as if he were thinking about something. They seemed to scrutinize her gaze and she blushed slightly, not used to such attention. He cocked a dark eyebrow at her and turned away. With a hint of resignation in his voice, he asked, "Would you feel better about the situation if we… talked about it?" Zuko grimaced, marring his handsome face.

Scoffing, Katara replied, "Hey, _you_ ' _re_ the one who wanted to talk originally." She smirked lightly at him before shaking her head and leaning against the side of her bed, just as Zuko had done minutes ago. "But, I think it _is_ healthier if you talk about what you're thinking. Sometimes, all you need is a really good listener."

"Too bad there aren't any good listeners around."

Katara glared at the side of his head before biting down on the inside of her cheek, proving to him that she could be quiet, even if she _did_ want to reply angrily. Zuko turned towards her with a ghost of a playful smile on his lips.

"What? No cheeky comeback?" he teased. He chuckled lightly at the situation, a deep, husky sound that caused Katara caused to feel déjà vu when realized that she actually liked hearing it. It was worlds apart from the boisterous laughing and roaring she usually heard from the men in the Southern or Northern Water Tribes. She sometimes found the sound grating. His quiet laugh was soothing, comforting even. Katara blushed from embarrassment at her thoughts at the same time she scowled at Zuko for teasing her.

"You're avoiding talking," Katara quipped. "You know, the sooner you just start saying whatever's on your mind, the sooner this whole experience will end."

"I could just be telling you whatever I think you want to hear, just to get this over with."

Shrugging, Katara replied smoothly, "You'd only be cheating yourself. But at the same time, I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie to me. I'd appreciate some effort on your part— honesty." Katara stood up, surprising Zuko, but he saw that she only stood to reach for the tray of food and place it in between them before she sat back on the floor. He raised his eyebrows at her but she shrugged once more, explaining, "If you don't want to talk, I can just eat in silence. You're welcome to anything— it _is_ your palace, after all." Katara feigned a gasp. "Wait. Do you need me to be your royal food tester to make sure it's not poisoned? It would be an honor," she drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Katara nonchalantly poured herself another cup of water, drinking without a care in the world while Zuko stared at her incredulously. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and he saw a playful twinkle in her eyes and noticed her full lips curve up slightly around the rim of her cup as she drank.

Zuko groaned and pursed his lips. "Right, you're just teasing me again. And… I have to lighten up, I know. _I_ actually _am_ a good listener." He smirked arrogantly at Katara's indignant expression before his face fell and he ran a hand through his ink colored hair. "So what exactly do you want me to 'be honest with you about?"

"First of all, drop the attitude. I don't appreciate it. Secondly, talk about whatever comes to mind, even if it's about how annoying you find me or this talk. It'll lead somewhere." Katara returned his skeptical look with a glare. "Trust me."

"I don't know if I can," Zuko murmured, his eyes searching but finding nothing. He felt his teeth grind together and his jaw tightened and clenched. "Your mother… did she love your father? Did she love you?" Katara nodded, the puzzlement evident in her expression. "Your father loved her back, too, didn't he?" Zuko did not have to have Katara verbally or physically respond. He could see it all in her highly expressive eyes that seemed to darken to a cobalt blue as he brought up the topic of her mother. "I'm sorry," he whispered sincerely, "that you and your family had to go through that. The loss of my mother was a different experience from yours."

Katara closed her eyes softly and patiently waited for him to continue, wanting him to move forward at his own pace, to find closure through his own means. Sensing that he needed encouragement, Katara moved the tray of food, putting it on her other side, while she bit down on her lower lip before inching closer to Zuko. Her small, russet colored hand edged slowly towards Zuko's ivory colored hand before she put it on top of his, closing her fingers around his hand and giving a small squeeze. What surprised her was that he did not pull away. Even more surprising was the fact that, slowly, he turned his hand over so that they were palm to palm and for a quick instant, returned the gesture.

The heat left her hand once more when he gently pulled his hand out from under hers and Katara did not feel hurt, merely returning her hand to her lap. Zuko cleared his throat before he began. "The reason why I bring it up is because I think the only person I've ever really trusted was my mother. Agni, I miss her."

"My mother's name was Ursa, which I think you already knew from Asha." He paused when he noticed one of Katara's eyebrows tick upwards. "It's my job to know what my servants are doing," he reminded her. "She was Fire Nation nobility and included in all the right circles of society. She ended up marrying my father, but it was an arranged marriage." His eyebrows knit together as he tried to piece together the past. "Still, they were happy… _we_ were happy. The two of them, my parents, they both knew that neither of them actually loved each other. It was just something they had to live with… I remember, when I was younger, we spent every summer at our beach house at Ember Island," he remembered, his tone wistful.

"But they were too different and my father is a jealous man. They ended up growing apart and my father," Zuko's lip curled in distaste, "he wanted nothing but power. Power that didn't belong to him, either. He got angrier and angrier and had this _insane_ need to prove he was the best. I guess that's why Azula's his favorite," he sneered.

Katara could not do anything except listen, could not help but be enthralled by Zuko's story. She felt her heart go out to him and while she promised not to pity him, she felt deep sympathy for the Fire Nation prince. He was barely a man, just turned seventeen. At the same time, he had to grow up, without parents, without real family, without any real notion of what it is like to actually care for someone and have someone care for you. And most of all, she knew exactly what it was like to lose your mother when she was not supposed to be taken away.

"This isn't my original room, you know," he said matter of factly. "Traditionally, the members of the Royal Family stay in another wing, on the other side of the palace. I chose to move here. My other bedroom had too many bad memories. While my father wanted to take my Uncle Iroh's place as heir to the throne, he fought more and more with my mother and blamed her and myself for it because we weren't up to his standards. Not like his 'Firebending prodigy' perfect daughter. No... He had to deal with his failure of a son and the wife who coddled him and showed love and affection towards him. I would wake up in the middle of the night sometimes to hear her begging him to calm down, to take out his frustration on her, never on me." Zuko ducked his head down, resting it on his knees. "Even though I deserved it. Because I wasn't good enough."

Silence engulfed the two teenagers until Zuko exhaled forcefully and continued, with a strained voice, "Sometimes she would come into my room in the middle night, knowing which fights would echo through the walls and wake me up and which fights would stay in their bedroom. My mother still looked out for me, even then. She would hug me and rock me to sleep but I could still hear her frantic whispers. 'Oh Agni. Save him, save him from the hand that he beats me with. Save my son,'" he said bitterly. "Sometimes he wouldn't stay in that room and would go to the courtyard pavilion and my mother would be safe for the night, only to experience another kind of pain— to suffer the embarrassment of a loveless marriage and have her husband publicly… have it be known that he has a whole hall full of women, along with suffering the brunt of his anger."

Zuko's voice was now just a broken whisper. "Then my cousin, Lu Ten, died. Then, hell erupted."

* * *

Katara closed her eyes softly, the memories of that night bringing back all sorts of sensations that she hadn't felt in over ten years. She opened them and saw Sika and Sato captivated by her story and saw her grandparents sitting at the small table, seemingly having their own conversation while they drank their tea, but Katara knew better. From the looks on their faces, they heard everything that Katara told her niece and nephew and knowing how much Katara watered it down for them, understood the real depth of the situation.

Kanna rose from her seat and stood over her granddaughter and great-grandchildren who were seated on the fur in front of the fireplace. "I think your Aunt Katara needs some time to herself for a moment. Come with me and we can make some hot chocolate for you two. Sika, you need to help me with your little sister. Sena needs to be changed."

At the mention of hot chocolate, Sato got up eagerly and ran to where Pakku was sitting, badgering him to start boiling the water. Sika, on the other hand, pouted and complained, "But Gran Gran, Aunt Katara was getting to the part where she and Zuko make a connection and realize they fall in love!" She wrinkled her nose. "And I don't want to change Sena!"

"You'll need to learn how to eventually. There's no time like the present. Come on, my little Warrior." Sika brightened slightly at the endearment and followed Kanna into the room where Sena's crib was located, albeit grudgingly.

Katara watched them leave and turned her attention to Sato, who was now sulking over his hot chocolate. "I thought _I_ was Gran Gran's little Warrior," he harrumphed. Pakku raised a wintery eyebrow at him and cast a look at Katara who smiled at her nephew.

"You're both her warriors. The only difference is that Sika is her Kyoshi Warrior, like your mother and you're a Water Tribe Warrior, like your father tried to be." Sika's face fell. "I'm only kidding. Your father is one of the toughest, bravest warriors ever. You know, when he went ice dodging, he got the Mark of the Wise and _I_ got the Mark of the Brave and he's a _much_ better warrior than I am. I think that if you concentrate on being the smart kid I know you can be, you'll end up just like your dad. Look! You even have your hair styled in a Warrior's Wolf Tail, just like him."

Sato's eyes widened to a size similar to saucers and Katara let out an _oomph_ when Sato tackled her in a tight hug that she returned wholeheartedly. She rubbed his back affectionately and felt her own eyes widen when Sato got off of her and began grinning while jumping up and down in place. "You're the greatest aunt ever, Aunt Katara!"

Laughing quietly, Katara saw Kanna and Sika come back, this time with the small two year old in her grandmother's arms. Katara smiled and eagerly took her youngest niece into her own arms, cooing at her. She felt expectant looks on her back and turned around to see Sika and Sato stare at her impatiently, each holding their steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Katara sighed and shifted Sena in her arms. She encouraged them, "Why don't the two of you go outside and play with the other kids? You haven't seen some of them in ages. I promise I won't leave to go back home until I finish telling you this part of the story."

Katara held a hand up to silence them. "I'm not going to continue until you go out and play with the other children, at least for a little bit. And I'm leaving this afternoon, so—"Katara raised her eyebrows and winced at the loud boom that reverberated and shook the humble home caused by Sato fervently closing the door behind him and Sika as they ran out to add their voices to the chorus of laughter already outside. Katara sat back down on the fur and put Sena down in front of her, holding onto her waist while the toddler wobbled around her. "She's getting so big… Has it really been this long since I've seen any of you?"

"I'm afraid so, Katara."

Looking up at her grandparents, Katara smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's just… the past decade has been such a struggle. I mean, the war is over but there's just been too much… too many memories of the past century. People are reluctant to accept change. I still can't believe that I'm twenty-five years old and I'm still traveling around the world on the back of a sky bison."

"It's for a great cause, Katara. Remember that," Kanna pushed. "Although, I wouldn't mind some grandchildren from you, either, young lady."

Katara gestured to the blue eyed girl in front of her and exclaimed, "And what would you call Sena? And Sika and Sato?"

"I said I wanted some from _you_ , didn't I?" the elderly woman retorted, a glimmer of mirth in her weathered eyes. "Sokka and Suki have been able to find time to have kids in the past ten years. I'd like to have some beautiful little Waterbenders from you. Or perhaps—"

"Gran Gran!" Katara blushed but continued, "You know it's much more difficult than that. I mean, like I said— I'm flying all over the world with Toph, Zuko, and Aang. It's not as if time for _those_ sort of activities are easy to come by." Her eyes shifted away and she muttered under her breath, "Or a place."

Pakku visibly tensed and he took a deep breath before taking Sena out of Katara's surprised hands. He coughed uncomfortably. "I'm going to enjoy the snow with my great-grandchild, if you don't mind. And keep her away from the poisonous minds you two have." Kanna and Katara watched the great Waterbending master fuss over Sena as they left the house with its inhabitants each nursing a deeply amused grin.

"Well who would have imagined it? A sour old man like Pakku being done in by a two year old… never thought I'd see the day." Katara shook her head in soft laughter. Katara sat in the ensuing silence and turned to her grandmother, aware of the woman's eyes trained on her.

"Katara… I didn't know that Zuko… such a childhood."

Closing her eyes, Katara nodded. "No one knew. I… I was the first one to know, well I suppose besides everyone who lived in the palace to witness it, but I was the first outsider that he ever told. I'm just glad to have been a part of his gaining closure. He's at peace now. He's happy now, I hope. The stress of being Fire Lord gets to him at times; I can tell." Katara sunk backwards, lying down on the warm, soft pelt. "I'm so tired, Gran Gran. I'm just glad to be home. When Suki asked if I could check up on the kids, I was thrilled to be able to get away from it all for a little while. I have to admit, I'm sad to be leaving later."

"Well like I said, my little Waterbender, you're always wanted and welcome here in the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara nodded and continued lying down, secretly wishing that the soft fur she laid on was Appa's side and that the warmth she felt from the nearby fireplace was instead from a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her.

Her moment of rest, however, was rudely interrupted by two energetic and overexcited children who just _had_ to know what happened next in her life. She groaned as she sat up, smoothing away loose strands of hair from her face. For the life of her, Katara could not understand exactly what was so appealing about her life story. After all, they knew the ending, how she ended up. Wouldn't anyone think that that takes away some of the surprise? She stared at the surprisingly attentive children and sighed. Apparently, not if it's a really good story.

* * *

Katara's eyes widened at Zuko's words. She put a hand on his shoulder and reminded him, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

Zuko stared at her before he replied, "I want to." He nodded to himself as he realized, "I want to tell you because I don't like having to have kept everything a secret. I'm relieved to have someone actually listen to me, even if it's just you." He ignored her offended grunt. "Besides, you wanted me to talk about whatever I want and this is where it's led us. And you want me to be honest and tell you the truth? The only way I can tell you the truth is to tell you everything so that there isn't any misunderstanding about what I'm saying. That at least one other person is going to know exactly what happened all those years ago."

Katara took her hand back and nodded in understanding. Zuko nodded back at her and cast his eyes downward again. "Lu Ten was my older cousin, my Uncle Iroh's son and only child. It was during my uncle's Siege of Ba Sing Se. Frankly, I don't really know _how_ he died. And I don't really want to. It's not exactly something I'm curious about. But Iroh lost Lu Ten and immediately gave up his siege on Ba Sing Se's walls, abandoning the battle completely in order to mourn over his son. It was one of the most devastating losses for him and for the Fire Nation. When we received news of what had happened in the Earth Kingdom, my mother and I were upset of course. My father, on the other hand… he had requested an audience with my grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon. It would be the last time I saw my grandfather alive."

"My grandfather, much like my father, was impatient and demanded to know exactly what his younger son wanted and so my mother, sister, and I left the throne room. That night, my mother woke me up from my sleep and draped me in dark clothes and a heavy cloak. She was wearing one herself. She was hurrying to pack a small bag full of clothes for me and I just stood there, not knowing what she was doing. Then, there was a huge commotion in the hallway. I had never seen my mother with so much fear on her face— in her eyes. She told me to take off my cloak and rush back into my bed and hide, under the covers. She took my bag of clothes and threw it under my bed. After that, she just ran out of my room and closed the door, but I still heard everything. Like I said, I almost always heard their fights."

He took a shuddering breath. "'Stop crying and bring me my son!'… I heard my mom crying even harder at his request and she started begging him. And I wasn't enough of a man to get out from under my covers and just go to him, like he was asking. I stayed right where I was, like a coward!" he hissed resentfully. "I don't remember exactly what happened after that. I think I probably fell asleep again after lying in the darkness, waiting for it to end. But my mom woke me up again and she was so _sad_. She hugged me, said something, and left. And do you know what I did?" Laughing sardonically, he answered, "I went back to sleep! That was the last time I saw her and I didn't even try to stop her! The next morning I woke up and searched for her everywhere. My father wouldn't tell me where she was. Azula told me she disappeared and nobody knew where and that Grandfather Azulon had died that night."

Katara flinched at the volume his voice took. Her thoughts echoed the intentions Ursa had for Zuko all those years ago. _'Tui and La… give him the strength and life you've given me. Save him…'_

Zuko's fists clenched tightly so that his already pale skin turned bone white. He held himself with so much tension that Katara felt he could snap, emotionally and physically, at any time. Helpless in not knowing what to do, she shook her head at him and disagreed, "There was nothing you could have done, Zuko." She braced herself for the explosion and instead held up a hand to keep it at bay. "Really. You talk about how you weren't enough of a man to stop your father from whatever he was planning to stop your mom from leaving, but Zuko you _weren't_ a man. You were just a kid. You need to stop blaming yourself for something that was out of your control."

Zuko did not reply, but Katara saw his body shift slightly and his arms and shoulders relaxed. His head hung down and Katara realized that he was just trying to cope with the situation and emotions that he had repressed for so long. She knew that if it were anyone else, she would be holding her arms open, ready to give them a hug, but she hesitated.

However, surprising enough as it was, it turns out that a hug from Katara would do just fine. Ignoring the fact that he would brush her off, or yell at her with his hotheadedness and quick temper, Katara closed the distance between them to surround his neck and shoulders with her arms and squeeze the prince. The hug was just as she expected— she could liken it to hugging a stone boulder, although a very warm stone boulder, but a boulder nonetheless. What astonished her was that this boulder slowly softened and somewhat leaned into her hold, accepting the touch. Instead of relieving her, Katara's heart broke slightly, knowing that Zuko was really in deep turmoil to have submitted to such a close gesture.

Katara pulled away uncertainly and sat back on her heels, staring down at her hands uncomfortably in the quiet. She was the first to break the silence when she lifted the now empty tray of food and opened her bedroom door to put it against the wall in the hallway. The gentle clatter of silverware seemed to jolt Zuko out of his thoughts and he cleared his throat roughly. The sound caused Katara to bring her gaze up, directly into his stare. His eyes scorched her but she was glad to find that she did not find any suspicion or accusation in them.

"I guess it's my turn, now," she said, a hint of a joke in her voice. She tried smiling at him but it quickly fell. "I'm sure you're tired of all of this sharing, though. You're free to leave and go…" Katara stopped. Despite having heard so much about Zuko's history, she still did not know Zuko. She also did not quite comprehend why that disappointed her on some level. She tried pathetically, "… go over to Mai's house?"

Zuko arched an eyebrow at her and he appeared to be holding back an amused laugh. His expression sobered up once more. He spoke directly, without hesitating, "If you don't mind, I'd like to hear your story. I'd like to know how badly my ancestors have _royally_ fucked up."

"Well I think I vented everything out to you my first night, which was rather inappropriate as you're technically my boss and I usually have a much better work ethic than that," she rambled. Katara blushed slightly. "But if you want the details… I'll tell you everything I remember."

"We are being honest, aren't we?" he replied with a smirk on his face. "If you don't want to, though, I can accept that."

Katara gave him a weak smile. "But you won't like it," she took a deep breath and turned her head towards her closed window and frowned. She pulled back the shutters that Zuko had previously slammed shut in his frustration and basked in the sunlight that now poured into her bedroom, illuminating the dark shadows that lurked around them. She could already feel the atmosphere itself lighten. Katara looked out and stared enviously at the turtle ducks swimming happily in the pond in the garden. Zuko took notice of the direction her blue irises were and scoffed.

"You just fainted out of heat exhaustion and you want to go back out?"

"That only happened because I wore too many layers and was dehydrated. As you can see, I'm appropriately dressed and ate. I think I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, you know. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, you only just got held hostage by a psychotic intruder who held twin hook swords at your throat. But I'm sure that was no big deal. In fact, I'm sure the two of you are best friends," Zuko retorted sarcastically.

Reddening, Katara ignored the fact that just yesterday, she _had_ enjoyed being in Jet's arms, though not at the exact time and place Zuko thought of. "Obviously, that's not going to happen out there in the garden, is it?" she snapped back, her hands on her hips. She shifted her weight onto one hip and took one hand off, holding it up while rolling her eyes. "Especially since I have a brave, strong prince out there with me."

Narrowing his eyes at her, Zuko remained adamant, "I'm not going outside. I also know that you're stalling."

"What? I'm not stalling! I genuinely want to go outside!" Katara insisted, tugging on a long strand of hair.

"Ha! That's your tell!"

"My 'tell'?"

"You know, like in Pai Sho. You have a face or gesture that lets the other player know that you're bluffing. You pull on your hair or you… pet it sometimes, I don't know." Zuko knit his eyebrows together. "Yeah, or you do that when you're uncomfortable. But I think that you're just lying."

Glaring at him, Katara dropped her hands to her side and replied, clearly irritated, "For your information, I _do_ want to go outside and I guess I'll just have to go alone. Enjoy my room— your room, whatever. Just clean up if you make a mess." Katara harrumphed crossly and stomped out of the room, taking extra care to slam the door in her wake, just as Zuko had done to her just this morning.

' _And the morning before.'_ Katara thought acrimoniously.

She continued storming down the hall, shocking servants who hurried to get out of Katara's way. One nearly dropped her tray full of fruit pies. She shared a glance with her friend, who, similar to her, cast a wide eyed glance at the irate girl that everyone in the palace knew was Prince Zuko's new concubine. "She's a feisty one, isn't she? This is her third day here and doors have been slamming all over the place since then."

Her friend giggled behind her hand. "I guess Prince Zuko is having trouble controlling her. Who would have thought that the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation is struggling with controlling a little servant girl like her? What's going to happen when he becomes Fire Lord? No wonder Fire Lord Ozai is so pissed at him."

"Really?"

"Didn't you hear from the girls in the kitchen? They were having a war meeting and— eep!"

The two girls turned around and saw a tall, imposing figure towering over them, his golden eyes set in a deadly glare. His voice was low and controlled but they could sense the wave of anger beneath his words. "Have you two seen an angry girl stomp her way through here?" He held his hand a full head shorter than him. "She's about this tall, tan skin, blue eyes, long brown hair. No? Then maybe you should start doing your jobs instead of standing in the middle of the hallway gossiping about me."

The two instantly bowed in contrition and began apologizing but Zuko held up a hand to stop them. "It's fine. Just _please_ go do your jobs. As you can guess, I'm having a pretty bad headache that started on the night of my birthday."

"Prince Zuko, these fruit pies are a request of the young noblewoman Mai. She also instructed us to inform you that she is with your sister, Princess Azula, and wishes to speak to you as soon as possible."

"Fine. Just go!" Zuko yelled intolerantly. He watched them nod before scurrying away down the hallway, one of them tripping over Katara's empty tray of food and face planting into the ground.

Zuko raised his eyebrows and let out a small smile at the poetic justice before his face twisted back into an angry scowl when he remembered the subject of their inappropriate discussion. He ran a hand through his dark hair and muttered to himself again, " _How_ can such a small, insignificant girl cause me _this_ much trouble?"

* * *

When he saw her, Zuko stopped short. She was sitting at the edge of the small pond where he saw turtle ducks congregating around her. She was sitting with her legs to the side and was swirling her hand around in the water and the younger turtle ducks seemed to enjoy the motion, getting swept up in the ensuing ripples and waves. He narrowed his eyes to squint closely. Unless he was too far away to see clearly, he could have sworn that the water's movement was bigger than it should have been.

"Admiring the day, Prince Zuko?" Zuko flinched and saw his uncle standing behind him, his hands hidden within the huge bell sleeves of his robes and with a serene smile on his face. He followed where Zuko's gaze was originally intended, understanding washing over his face. "I see that you are appreciating the view."

"No, it's not—"

Iroh chuckled heartily, "It's fine, Prince Zuko. I was a young man myself." He glimpsed back at Katara once more, noting her sour expression and annoyed mood. "You know, it is better to learn from your mistakes and seek to restore honor," he said profoundly.

Raising his eyebrows, Zuko nodded and replied slowly, "Yeah. Thanks, Uncle. I'll, uh, I'll remember that."

Iroh made a face. "Zuko, apologize to her."

"What? How can you just take her side like that? _I'm_ your nephew. She's just—"

Shaking his head, Iroh disagreed, "She is a person, no matter her social class or her purpose for being here. It is necessary to show kindness and forgiveness, as well as embrace humility. You will be a better man for it." He took his hands out from his sleeves and pushed Zuko towards the pond. "Now go."

Groaning, Zuko trudged towards Katara and sat down abruptly, leaning against the trunk of the nearby tree. He saw Katara's head turn slightly in his direction before she turned back towards the pond and he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you really want me to say it?"

Katara maintained her silence, the only clue that she heard him being the way that she slightly turned up her nose. He noticed her hand that was in the water began moving more roughly and the turtle ducks quacked to voice their dissatisfaction. One nipped at her fingertips and she returned to a slower motion.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "But I don't know why I'm sorry."

Katara scoffed, "Great. That felt really sincere."

"I _am_ sorry! I know I did something wrong but you're so… _mood swingy_ that I'm not sure that I know what happened." Zuko sighed into his hands. "This is why I like being with Mai. I've never had to deal with this kind of stuff before."

Katara looked back at him. "I don't like being accused of being a liar," she stated simply. Katara shrugged and explained, due to Zuko's look of bewilderment, "Doesn't your reputation matter to you? Don't you care about how people think of you?"

Zuko countered, "Why something like that? There are people in this very palace who think of you as just a servant, a dirty peasant, my whore—"

"Your sister's a lovely girl, by the way," she interjected dryly.

"— and _this_ is what hurts you?"

"Everyone who's thought of me that way doesn't know me. After what we've been talking about, I thought that you'd at least understand something about me." Katara lowered her legs into the water and began kicking lightly, causing splashes to rain over the turtle ducks. She squinted at Zuko. "I trust pretty easily, for the most part, Zuko. I don't like being wrong, either, especially when it comes to my judgment."

"I didn't mean anything by what I said. Trust me."

Katara's startling blue eyes searched his face before she smiled slightly. "We'll see about that," Katara quipped back playfully. "First, humor me, and bear in mind that my honesty policy is still in place. I know that this is a personal question, but do you really love Mai? Don't take this the wrong way but the two of you seem so different. She seems like a big… blah. She's so stoic and reserved. While you're like that sometimes, you're mostly pretty emotional. Granted, a large majority of the time, the dominant emotion is anger… but you're hotheaded and temperamental and passionate while… she's _not_."

Zuko was taken aback by her question and her thought process— especially by her blunt manner of asking him. He choked out another question in response, "Well don't opposites attract? You know… light and dark, day and night, hot and cold, fire and water?"

Looking as if she wanted to suppress a smile, Katara asked skeptically, "You've met a couple like that and they were perfectly happy?" She continued teasing, "Even though one was light, one was dark? One was hot, one was cold?" Unable to hide it any longer, Katara grinned at how Zuko flushed but felt guilty and hid her laughter behind her hand, though she could not keep her shoulders from shaking.

The blush on Zuko's cheeks faded when he saw Katara start laughing. Sure, it was at his expense, but he decided that he liked it better when she was picking on him than when she was mad at him, a realization he came to with deep resignation. "Well… no. But I like Mai. I know that she's had a crush on me since we were little, so she obviously likes me. We've been together so long that I don't remember _not_ being with her." Heat crept up into his cheeks again when he noticed Katara's small smile out of the corner of his eye. He gulped and continued, "Well I know that she'd make a great Fire Lady… and I feel… for Mai, I feel…"

Katara's face fell. "You were doing so well until you brought up politics."

Zuko looked back at Katara and found himself entranced by her appearance, which included her petite frame that was full of soft curves and covered in smooth, russet colored skin, and long, soft chocolate waves that cascaded down her back, completed by the exotic, almond-shaped eyes that were a amazing shade of blue that always shifted and changed shade in time with her emotions and constantly served as a portal into her thoughts. He unsuspectingly began comparing her with Mai's tall, slight frame and her milky white skin. Like her other features, her eyes were narrow and sharp, colored in the usual Fire Nation gold, and her hair was straight and a glossy ink black in color.

"Zuko?"

"Huh? I mean, yes?"

She leaned back and explained, "You zoned out on me." She sighed and leaned back onto her arms and Zuko became aware of how she was no longer by the edge of the pond, whose turtle ducks now vanished, and was instead sitting underneath the shade of the same tree as him.

He grunted in response.

"You're hot—I mean, _not_ upset about how I embarrassed you with that question are you?" Katara looked away though, with a fierce blush at her fumble over her own words. However, Zuko smirked at her slip.

"I won't be if you answer my next question." His eyes tightened, the gold freezing on Katara. "Why were you roaming around the halls so late last night?"

Katara blushed even further. Despite her argument in their last blowout, she became a hypocrite, and lied. "Uhm… it— it… well you see, I _am_ a girl and sometimes, say about once a month, our bodies… change. Uh… sometimes it can be painful and walking around can help ease… the… pain," she finished lamely.

Zuko tensed. In a tight voice, he squeaked out, "I get it. Thanks for being honest."

"It was probably more than too much information for you," Katara replied ruefully.

Zuko nearly cracked a smile, the corners of his mouth turning up imperceptibly. "A little."

The two teens looked away from each other and closed their eyes while they let out a little sigh under their breaths. They let the following moments pass in serene silence, both deliberately keeping their heads turned away from the other. The tranquility of the stillness was broken by the sound of frantic footfalls coming closer to them. They turned around and saw a royal messenger sprinting towards them with a scroll in his grasp.

He bowed quickly and held out the scroll for Zuko to take. "Prince Zuko! A hawk just arrived with this urgent message for you. It's from your father, Fire Lord Ozai."

Taking the scroll, Zuko waved the messenger away. His father never sent messenger hawks unless it was important. And important did not exactly coincide with Zuko, at least in Fire Lord Ozai's eyes. His fingers were shaking slightly as he held the top of the scroll, letting it unravel as it fell. His eyes scanned the calligraphy, shifting down the scroll while Katara scanned Zuko's expression, seeing as how his complexion blanched and turned an unhealthy pale white.

"Zuko?"

The prince in question tightened his grip on the parchment before crumpling it up into a ball and keeping his arm stiffly at his side. He sniffed haughtily and told her, "My father says that I am being challenged to fight in an Agni Kai to punish me for my behavior recently. Most likely, it's because I talked back to one of his generals yesterday during the war meeting." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm not scared of some sour, old man. I can take him."

"'Agni Kai'? So this is some kind of sanctioned fight?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"It's a duel between two Firebenders. It's usually just a symbol of respect, a way of gaining it, as well. Also, it's the last resort if two people can't come to an agreement over something. Either one person yields or the Agni Kai goes on to the death. Ever since my father was coronated Fire Lord, Agni Kai's have been primarily used for the latter. It's not a sacred Fire Nation tradition anymore. It's entertainment." Zuko grimaced.

"You're not worried?"

"I have no reason to be," Zuko answered simply. "I know my actions were right."

Katara stared at Zuko, which caught his attention. She nodded at him and said, "I'm ready to tell you my story, if you're still willing to listen, that is." Taking his silence as his compliance, Katara began. She had given him a false story. One that had all the right actions and events in the right order, but with substituted details. Katara told Zuko about the red sky instead of black snow. She told him about troops of Fire Nation soldiers and big metal tanks with the Fire Nation flag instead of metal ships with flags of sea ravens. She lied about how all the men in her village fought valiantly for their tribe and said that many of the men of her Earth Kingdom village were taken prisoner or killed."

"I was only three or four at the time and I remember that I was terrified. There were people running wild and houses on fire. I heard awful things." Katara closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, as if to relieve herself of the memory of the day her mother died. "The sounds of the Fire Nation soldiers laughing or the blood-filled screams of the people they caught or the mournful cries of kids like me or the hopelessness of the people calling for help as they were being dragged away." As old habits break hard, Katara clutched at her neck. "The worst sound was the sound of… my father. I told you my mother died… she… I saw him clutching her body. He was crying and cursing at the sky. Then he put her down and ran off to fight the soldiers. I… lost him, too. I don't know whether he was captured or is completely gone… And that was the day that I swore I'd never let myself forget."

"Forget what?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I know that there's something significant about the fact that a man would be so heartbroken at the loss of his wife. That I should learn something from that."

"You sound like a naïve, over-romanced, little girl." Zuko's tone wasn't harsh, just blunt and Katara stared at him with eyebrows raised. "Your parents are lucky. Love… it isn't exactly commonplace in high society, especially Fire Nation high society. Take a look at my parents. Life isn't like some folk tale you heard every night before you went to sleep. It's difficult and sometimes you can't take it anymore." He glanced at Katara. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your memory of your parents."

"You didn't. You've given me a new perspective on certain things, though."

"Like?"

"That maybe I always knew that life is horrible. After all, look at the path destiny's shown for me. I've lost people and I'm not home and I'm considered an elevated whore. I think watching my parents disappear from my life shows me that love never really lasts and sometimes, it's okay, maybe even better for me to be alone. But at the same time, I can't help but feel like I have to keep some hope that it will all work out better in the end. That trying to find happiness is really worth the risk."

"I wouldn't know much about a happy life, either."

"Yes you do."

"Like?" Zuko repeated.

"You and Mai… you'd consider yourself lucky if she was the one you ended up having to marry, wouldn't you?"

Zuko nodded slowly. "I really think that I'd be okay with that." He cast her a sly look. "Why, are you jealous?" Blushing furiously, Katara adamantly denied his claims. Smirking at her, Zuko continued poking fun at her. "It's okay. I heard you call me hot earlier."

"You know that was just a slip of the tongue!" she retorted. She stuck her tongue out at Zuko but froze when she heard a sound that was foreign to her ears.

Zuko. Laughed.

Not one of his quiet snickers or sarcastic laughs, or even his infamous chuckles that still sound a little bit angry. This was a genuine lighthearted laugh of happiness and Katara found herself smiling that she was the one to bring it on. She giggled freely and when Zuko stared at her quizzically, her laughter increased.

He scowled at her and demanded, "What's so funny?"

"You laughed!" Katara gasped. "You actually laughed! You _never_ laugh!" Katara felt herself become overwhelmed from the giddiness that she suddenly felt and rolled in the soft grass, clutching her stomach, relishing the feeling after having been quite unhappy for the past three weeks since this whole mission began.

Zuko just scoffed and rolled his eyes at her, but his lips twitched upwards while he tried to fight a smile at the ridiculous sight of Katara rolling around in the grass like a lunatic, or as if she had just gotten stung by a boar-q-pine. He found himself laughing softly again.

A shadow fell across the both of them and Zuko and Katara looked up to see Ty Lee standing nearby, coming closer with light, springy footsteps. Ty Lee cocked her head to the side, but smiled as she approached them. "Hi guys… what are you doing?"

Ty lee raised her eyebrows at Katara, who sheepishly sat up and smoothed her hair down. Ty Lee giggled at the bushy, untidy hairstyle Katara was now wearing and put her hands on her hips. "Wow Katara, your hair looks… different." She stretched backwards, her fingertips just brushing the grass before straightening back up again with ease. She sighed happily as she now bent forward to lift herself up into a handstand. "I didn't know you liked to roll around in the grass, Zuko. But then again, Mai probably wouldn't want to so I guess you never had a chance." Zuko stared at her with his jaw hanging open, unsure of what to say next. "Anyway… while you two were busy laughing, I came to grab Katara so that she can hang out with Azula, Mai, and me."

Flipping over, she landed in front of Zuko in a crouch and asked, "You don't mind, do you?"

Zuko raised his eyebrows and waved a hand out towards Katara. "Help yourself."

Katara stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not some kind of toy you can just share…" she grumbled under her breath. She looked up and gave Ty Lee a small smile, genuinely liking the effervescent teenager, although she somewhat scared Katara with this 'chi blocking' she described. Chi was energy— _life_ energy and it is essential, especially for bending.

Ty Lee stood up quickly and allowed a rare frown to touch her lips but it was only for a fleeting moment as her expression turned half apologetic and half pleading. Her grey eyes widened and her eyebrows were lifted high while she insisted, "Oh, but Katara! It's been so long since I last saw you. It was your first day here!" She clasped her hands together and held them at chest level, her two index fingers pointed up and constantly tapping each other. Her voice became nervous. "I _promise_ that you'll have fun. Remember? I told you I'd teach you how to block chi. Mai isn't interested and Azula's too busy with her Firebending to care about it. Please?"

Katara rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine," she agreed. "But if you don't mind, do you think I could go to my room and freshen up? Like you said, my hair is a mess and I don't feel like having Azula point it out to me in her… _unique_ way."

Zuko snorted derisively. He seemed to have the same opinion as he muttered, "Oh yeah."

Ty Lee scowled and rolled her eyes at the two of them. "Look, to be honest, Azula will probably leave as soon as she sees you. For some reason she doesn't like the fact that I want to hang out with you." Her lips jutted out in a pout. "Mai… well she could really care less. But I bet she'll be happy that we're hanging out because that will mean Zuko's free and she'll ditch us to jump his bones." She giggled and winked at Zuko. "All of them."

Zuko turned bright red and Katara cleared her throat uncomfortably, once again tugging on a strand of her hair. She squeaked out, "I'll go to my room now," ignoring how Ty Lee laughed at her embarrassment. She heard Zuko say something behind her and felt his footsteps trailing hers. She glanced up and saw that Zuko's cheeks were still slightly pink. Deciding that she wanted to continue the image, which she would never admit that she secretly thought was cute, she said slyly, "Running off to catch Mai?"

He glared at her and grumbled, "Shut up." He looked away and ran a hand through his hair before looking back down at her again. "You know, if you had to pick an ally out of the three of them, I think Ty Lee would be your best choice. Mai… she doesn't exactly warm up to people."

"And your sister…" The two of them shuddered at the same time. Katara raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't looking for an 'ally', though. I was hoping to find a friend here."

Giving her a strange look, he advised her, "For someone who comes from a place like the Seedy Merchant Distract and has an attitude like you, you're ridiculously naïve, you know. This is politics… even for someone like you. They're nobility. They're not looking for friends. They're looking for backup. Like I said before, Ty Lee is most likely the closest thing you'll find for a friend."

Katara bit down on the inside of her cheek and felt her face warm as she thought her next question, feeling too humiliated to actually voice out loud. Zuko's exasperated voice cut through her thoughts.

"If you keep doing that, you'll bite through." He sighed. "What?"

They stopped walking and Katara found that they were in front of her room. She rubbed her upper arm self consciously. "Are we… you know, friends?" She was met with a blank stare and she felt the heat spread from her cheeks down to her chest. She shook her head and waved her hands around sporadically. "Forget it! I'm just being stupid." Katara turned to go into her room but Zuko held her arm.

"I think that after everything we did today… after all we've told each other… Yeah, sure. We're friends." The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. He was taken aback when Katara spontaneously threw her arms around him and pulled away just as quickly, right when he was starting to return the gesture. She threw him a quick smile before going into her room and Zuko was left stunned in the hallway.

"Well it looks like little Zu-Zu's enjoying the gift Father got him. Tell me, Zuko, is she as good as the palace guards say?"

The Fire Nation Prince turned around to narrow his golden eyes at the smaller frame standing across from him with a cold smirk. "Azula."


	7. The Island

_Last Time…_

_They stopped walking and Katara found that they were in front of her room. She rubbed her upper arm self consciously. "Are we… you know, friends?" She was met with a blank stare and she felt the heat spread from her cheeks down to her chest. She shook her head and waved her hands around sporadically. "Forget it! I'm just being stupid." Katara turned to go into her room but Zuko held her arm._

" _I think that after everything we did today… after all we've told each other… Yeah, sure. We're friends." The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. He was taken aback when Katara spontaneously threw her arms around him and pulled away just as quickly, right when he was starting to return the gesture. She threw him a quick smile before going into her room and Zuko was left stunned in the hallway._

" _Well it looks like little Zu-Zu's enjoying the gift Father got him. Tell me, Zuko, is she as good as the palace guards say?"_

_The Fire Nation Prince turned around to narrow his golden eyes at the smaller frame standing across from him with a cold smirk. "Azula."_

* * *

Zuko felt his jaw clench and he exhaled forcefully through his nose before talking to his younger sister. Brusquely, he demanded, "What do you want? Ty Lee's looking for you." He moved past her and tried to get into his room. He was in the middle of pulling the door open when he saw Azula move closer to him, seeing her in his peripheral vision. She was leaning against his door with her arms folded across her chest and watched him. "What, Azula?"

"What, Zu-Zu?" Zuko grimaced at the horrible nickname. "I'm Mai's best friend. I'm just trying to make sure that she doesn't have to worry about anything. After all, the palace servants— annoying, gossipy little twits that they are—they just can't seem to shut up about you and that girl."

"Katara," he corrected.

"Huh." Azula raised an eyebrow at him in a mixture of peculiarity and deviousness. "Well obviously, I had to see for myself if it was true. Could the heir to the throne really be falling for a dirty peasant?" She smiled dangerously and circled him with her hands clasped behind her back. "Dad won't like this, you know. Everyone knows about what happened with that intruder. Dad's absolutely livid and you're going to have to pay the price." Her voice was carefully uninterested but Zuko could detect the slight inflections of pleasure in her tone, as if she were desperately fighting the urge to sing her words.

The smile vanished from her porcelain face and her eyebrows came together in confusion. "Come on, stupid. What's going on with you?"

He couldn't believe how manipulative his little sister could be. Zuko almost believed her faux concern. He looked away from her and yelled angrily, "Nothing's wrong with me! I… I don't know." He glared at Azula and threw his door open. "Azula, just go away."

"Fine." Azula began to walk down the hallway and called back behind her, "See you later Zu-Zu." She laughed when she heard Zuko groan in aggravation. "Later on, I'll tell you about the plans," she added conversationally.

Zuko backed out of his doorway. "What plans?" He searched the hallway and found that there was no one there, causing him to yell in frustration and send a stream of fire down the hallway before slamming the door behind him.

The door creaked open behind him and Zuko lifted his head as if he balanced the world precariously on his shoulders. When he finally saw who entered, his expression softened, though the lines that creased his forehead didn't disappear. He sighed heavily and resigned himself to waiting for her to speak first.

Mai, as usual, kept a facial expression devoid of much emotion. For a moment, Zuko thought he saw something flash in her golden eyes but whatever it was died out, much like all emotion as soon as it came into contact with Mai. Zuko froze, shocked at his own thoughts. His own surprise was interrupted by Mai's voice.

"Zuko? Are you listening?" Her eyebrows were slightly raised and her voice held the unmistakable tinge of annoyance befitting a Fire Nation noblewoman. She pursed her lips and exhaled forcefully through her nose in exasperation. "What's the matter with you?" she demanded. "Ever since your birthday— no, ever since that _girl_ entered the palace, you and I don't spend any time together." Her eyes narrowed dangerously at Zuko in a silent accusation.

Feeling ridiculously drained and not wanting to deal with girlfriend problems, Zuko attempted to pacify the situation. Lamely, he insisted, "Mai, I'm not interested in Katara. I'm with you and have been for a while. I'm not the kind of idiot to just ruin that for a night in bed." When she still didn't look pleased, Zuko pleaded, "Please don't argue with me." He gulped nervously at the stony expression he received.

Closing the distance between the two of them, Zuko looked down at Mai while softly nudging her chin upwards so that she would look at him. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"A fruit pie isn't going to fix everything Zuko."

"Even with rose petals?" he tried. When his smile wasn't returned, Zuko nodded in understanding. "Then what if we just went on a small vacation together? The two of us at my family's beach house on Ember Island for a week."

A shadow of a smile passed over Mai's face and she stopped resisted Zuko's nudges and allowed her face to turn upwards, towards his. Her own hand held one of his cheeks and she replied, "Whatever." Her apathy, however, was betrayed when she reached up and brushed her lips against Zuko's.

Zuko dutifully returned the gesture, skillfully moving his lips against hers and letting his tongue brush against hers when Mai allowed him entrance. Once more, his thoughts wandered away from the pale, thin girl in his arms and to a far topic. Like playing the tsungi horn. Uncle Iroh had always been badgering him about practicing, as Zuko had a gift for the instrument, and how it could even serve as a way to, as Iroh had subtly hinted, "impress the ladies". Zuko mentally slapped himself and willed himself to return to his room, away from thinking about his uncle and the tsungi horn.

Just as he returned to the reality that he was currently in the middle of making out with his girlfriend, his bedroom doors burst open to reveal an obviously uncomfortable Katara who seemed to have been dragged there by an unbothered Ty Lee who grinned suggestively at Zuko and Mai. Mai reluctantly pulled away from the Fire Nation prince while glowering at Katara with figurative daggers, sincerely wishing to pull out her literal daggers.

Ty Lee laughed flippantly and nudged Katara, who was still petrified, both by what she just witnessed and the death glare Mai was sending her at full force. "See? I told you. As soon as Zuko was alone, Mai tried to jump his bones!" Lowering her voice into a stage whisper, she continued, "It's a good thing we got here when we did. A little later and I think even I would be just as speechless as you are."

Zuko and Mai turned red in a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Opening his mouth and furrowing his brow, ready to fire back, Zuko was once more interrupted by the eccentric acrobat.

"So what did I hear about us going to Ember Island for some relaxation?"

Her grey eyes danced with excitement and Zuko raised his eyebrows at her, unsure of the right way to respond. He turned to Mai who gave an imperceptible shrug of her shoulders to signify that she also didn't know how to respond. Katara managed to catch the exchange and softly whispered to Ty Lee, whose grin faded away and was replaced with the slightest pout. Katara shyly avoided making eye contact with anyone and turned her attention down the hall, feeling the awkwardness continue to fester and grow.

With a heavy sigh, she tugged on Ty Lee's arm. "Come on, Ty Lee. I'll show you the new clothes I got," she tried. Katara widened her ocean-like eyes at her and nodded her head, softly urging Ty Lee to listen to her, much like a mother would to a young child.

The interaction was not lost on Zuko and he shared another look with Mai, who rolled her eyes but looking at Ty Lee's forlorn expression, gave a sharp nod.

"Ty Lee," she deadpanned, "if you want to come with us to Ember Island, you c—"

Not getting the chance to finish her sentence, Mai was expectedly crushed in a death grip by the exuberant girl. In return, Mai sighed, rolled her eyes, and returned the hug, patting Ty Lee's back gingerly. She glared when Zuko's expression warned her that he was ready to laugh. He was able to contain his mirth, but nothing could have stopped the feeling that coursed through him when Ty Lee broke away from Mai, turned to Katara, and started speaking. The sensation was similar to being dropped in ice water.

"Katara, you'll love it at Ember Island!"

While Zuko's blood ran cold with shock and dread at Mai's reaction. For once, Mai's blood boiled. Katara's eyes widened and she stole a glance at the irate noblewoman. She stammered, "Uh… Ty Lee? I don't think that I was invited… and I'm not looking for an invitation!" With another look in Mai's direction, she affirmed, "Really. I can stay here."

A frown returning to her face, Ty Lee began to speak when she was cut off.

"That's ridiculous."

Three pairs of eyes turned to the golden ones belonging to the teenage girl casually standing in the hallway, her eyebrows raised. "The more the merrier, right? Besides, I'm sure that a peasant like Katara has never even seen a place like Ember Island. It's our duty as the royal representatives of the Fire Nation to show her our country's vast beauty."

Katara involuntarily shuddered at the sound of her name from the princess' mouth. Gritting her teeth to suppress the physical reaction, she bowed at Azula and reiterated, "No, princess. I wouldn't want to intrude on your vacation. I'm more than happy to stay at the palace if that's what you really want." She turned her gaze upwards and made eye contact with Zuko, whose expression was somewhere between amusement, confusion, and suspicion.

Her eyes shifted to the young woman standing next to him, whose face was unhappy. Mai offered, "It's not like she'll really be needed."

Azula threw her a scathing look. "I just said that it would be ridiculous to stay here, didn't I Mai? I think that a week on Ember Island would be the perfect way to get to know our new friend." She smiled coldly. "Yes, I think that it's _exactly_ what we all need. I'm sure that Katara is still shaken up from the intrusion last night… aren't you?" Without waiting for an answer from Katara, she moved on. "It's settled. We leave tomorrow morning." Continuing to ignore anyone else's opinion and not giving someone else the chance to speak, the princess turned away from them and briskly walked into another hallway, turning the corridor and out of their line of sight.

Suddenly, her voice tore through the silence as she called out, "Mai! I need you!"

Rolling her eyes, Mai groaned quietly and gave Zuko a quick kiss before walking in the direction Azula did, making sure to intentionally shove past Katara, who scoffed at her in indignation. Katara pursed her lips and sucked in her cheeks as she tried not to yell at the spoiled, bratty, selfish, Fire Nation robot.

Ty Lee ignored the tense atmosphere that still lingered and grasped Katara's hands excitedly. " _Now_ you can show me all of your new clothes, Katara! We can pick out some great outfits for the beach and in case we meet any cute guys!" Her ash colored eyes widened considerably and she smiled sheepishly at Zuko, a feat Katara didn't think someone as boisterous as Ty Lee could accomplish, and apologized, "Unless of course, you wouldn't want her to."

Zuko was taken aback. "Wouldn't want her to what?" he asked dumbly. At Ty Lee's raised eyebrows, he blinked. "What? Meet… guys? I really don't care," he scoffed impassively.

Too late, he noticed the strange look that crossed Katara's face but before he could absorb it, she turned her face away from him and towards Ty Lee. She smiled at Ty Lee kindly, "Go ahead to my room. I'm just going to talk to Asha for a quick second and then I'll come back."

Staring dumbfounded at Katara's retreating figure, Zuko fought the urge to slam his palm into his face. Weakly, he nodded at Ty Lee, croaking out, "See you tomorrow… So glad you you're coming to Ember Island with me and Mai… and Katara… and _Azula_."

The door promptly shut in front of her in a way that betrayed Zuko's calm demeanor and Ty Lee stared at it innocently. "Well, he's certainly in a bad mood," she commented. She shrugged it off and happily made her way to Katara's bedroom next door, immediately going for the armoire filled with clothes.

* * *

Katara, on the other hand, was panicking. Again. She was moving in the opposite direction from Asha's room, instead heading for the kitchen. She opened the door cautiously and found herself surprised at how calm and empty it was. The kitchen was usually loud and crowded full of people with short tempers, eager to scream at her for getting in their way. Backing out of the door, she squealed when she felt someone behind her. Katara turned around and saw the head chef, carrying a crate of fresh fruit. He looked down at her as if she suddenly grew horns.

"Can I help you, miss?"

Blushing, Katara clarified, "I'm sorry. I was looking for another servant." She added, "Prince Zuko's looking for him."

The doubt on the chef's expression was replaced by one of boredom. "Which servant?" he asked gruffly.

"The new one." The look on his face told Katara that her description wasn't doing much to help either of them. "He, uh, he's about this tall," she put her hand a few inches above her own head, "and he's kind of scrawny. Has a ridiculous ponytail…?"

"Oh Wang."

"Wang?"

"Yeah, Wang Fire. He's the one that Prince Zuko hired yesterday right?" He moved past her and put the crate on top of a large counter, shaking his hands free of dirt and wiping them on his apron. "He's not working the kitchen today. I think he has garden duty today… or he's at the training arena, cleaning up for Fire Lord Ozai or Princess Azula."

Katara quickly bowed and muttered her thanks before quickly running down the hall and making her way to the garden, as it was closer, hoping Sokka would be there. When she got there, she groaned when she saw that no one was there except for someone sitting by the turtle duck pond. Her eyes quickly scanned for the quickest way to get to the training area when she caught sight of Sokka in one of the nearby halls, sweat glistening on his forehead as he carried various swords, towels, and other equipment. He saw her and, making sure that the middle-aged man he was following, who happened to be carrying less equipment, didn't notice him, slip away.

He promptly dropped everything at their feet. "Katara, I've been meaning to talk to you!" He started reaching within his shirt for something. "I was able to get into the office last night and I've figured out—" Stopping short, Sokka dipped into a curt bow and Katara stared at him in bewilderment.

"What are you doing?" She looked behind her and saw an old man that she recognized as Zuko's uncle and mimicked Sokka, clumsily bowing in front of him. Two large hands stopped her and pulled her shoulders upright. Her cerulean eyes widened as she was met by a warm, jovial smile.

"My dear, it is _I_ who should be bowing to you in recognition of your great beauty!" Iroh laughed heartily while Katara's face turned rosy. "If you don't mind, as soon as you are done talking with this young man, I would enjoy if he would get me a new pot of tea." He nodded at Sokka, who answered with an eager nod of his own. "And if you would check on my nephew. You are aware, I'm sure, that his room is close to the pond where I was just sitting and I can hear him… it sounds like he's upset."

Katara laughed at the expression on his face, one that showed how well he knew that Zuko being upset meant that furniture might get destroyed from being engulfed in flames. "I'd be happy to." Iroh smiled again at her and Sokka before leaving the garden and entering the palace, humming a song.

"I will be waiting for my tea in the library!"

Sokka shook his head in disbelief. "That guy's crazy."

"Still, he's becoming one of my favorite people here," Katara countered. "Now what did you grab?"

"I've got letters between members of the War Council and Fire Lord Ozai. They're going crazy looking for the Avatar… a load of crap, if you ask me. The Avatar's been gone for a century. But Fire Lord Ozai seems genuinely concerned about it. He's also trying to figure out how to topple the two Earth Kingdoms of Omashu and Ba Sing Se. Not to mention the Northern Water Tribe. Right now, they're scattered, but when they finally decide on what to do, it seems like they're going to put all of their energy into it. I think Omashu's in trouble."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Try another break-in. I'm still missing the maps that have the coordinates of all the fleets."

Katara groaned. "I can't. I got roped into going to Ember Island for a week."

"Ember Island? This isn't a vacation, Katara," Sokka hissed.

Glaring at her older brother, Katara shot back, "I know that, _Wang_. It was Azula… I don't like it, though. It seems like she has something up her sleeve."

Sokka sighed and shook his head. "There's nothing we can do about it. In that case, just try and get them to trust you, especially Zuko. He's the weakest link in the royal family." He stuffed the papers back into his shirt, not noticing the annoyed expression on Katara's face, and lifted the equipment he was carrying before.

"He's not," Katara muttered.

Not hearing her, Sokka kept speaking over her, "Looks like I'm going to have to fly solo for a week. I'll try not to get caught."

Sighing, Katara decided to let it go. Instead, she instructed him sternly, "You better not." Katara bit down on her lip before hugging Sokka, nearly toppling the both of them as he tried to balance his weight, the equipment, and Katara. "Don't be an idiot, okay Mr. Fire?" she murmured. "I've got to go comfort an angry Firebending prince."

"I've got to get tea. Be careful. Watch out for Azula… she's scary." He made his way into the palace, following the route he was originally taking, while Katara made her way over to the pond. From there, she could hear the sighing that signified the intense sulking and brooding of the Fire Nation Prince.

Rolling her eyes, Katara lifted herself up onto the window's edge and swung her legs over into the bedroom, her hands on her hips as she stood nose-to-nose with an irritated Zuko. Cocking her head to the side, she quipped, "Wanna explain why your uncle had to send me in?"

Zuko stared at her and Katara didn't break eye contact but let out a sigh when Zuko broke away, running his hands through his hair as he grumbled, pacing the room. Katara dropped her arms and walked towards him, her expression contrite. "I know that you meant to go to Ember Island with Mai alone. I tried to stop Ty Lee from eavesdropping but then she threatened to use her chi blocking against me." She let out another breath and continued, "I'm sorry. If it helps, I really had no intention of going until your sister _mandated_ it."

Looking back at her, Zuko shook his head. "I'm not blaming you, or even Ty Lee. It has nothing to do with that. It's just some news I got from some of my father's messengers. Just politics." He gave her a half-smile before asking, "Uncle sent you?"

"He was concerned that you would set fire to your room," she replied wryly. "With good reason. In the short time I've been here, I've learned that you have a temper. Very valuable lesson." She pointed at him, a smug expression on her face. "See? Look, you're already scowling at me."

Raising an eyebrow at her, Zuko's face relaxed and he let out a small chuckle. "Thank you. You're right."

"I usually am. But exactly what am I right about this time?" she teased.

Knitting his eyebrows together, Zuko nodded his head slowly. "I'm not sure." He rolled his eyes. "Just take the compliment. I don't give them out that often."

"Noted." Katara smirked at him before moving towards his door. "Now that that's settled, I need to stop Ty Lee before she brings my entire wardrobe to Ember Island." She paused halfway out the door and turned back, surprised to see him watching her. "Whatever the 'politics' are that have you so irritated, I'm here to listen. I don't really have much on my agenda." Offering him one more smile, she closed his door behind her and strolled to her bedroom, the realization coming upon her that she enjoyed being someone Zuko could confide in.

Little did she know that he felt the same way.

* * *

Katara smiled wistfully as she leaned back, basking in the warmth of the fire while her niece and nephew sat, wide eyed, with their innocent eyes trained on her. Sika let out a thoughtful sigh and her eyelashes fluttered just the tiniest bit as she absorbed Katara's story. Her aunt smiled at her, understanding how the young girl must feel after hearing such a story. Sato, on the other hand, was just like his father and was impatient for the rest of the story.

"Aunt Katara! Don't stop! What happened now that Dad was alone in the palace? What did you do on Ember Island? Did that mean princess really have something planned?"

Blinking at the rapid-fire questions, Katara shook her head. Standing up, she held her hands near the fire before she reached for her thick parka.

"I'm sorry you two, but my ship to Kyoshi Island is going to leave in about half an hour. I need to start stocking up on the supplies I'm going to bring to your parents and to pack on Appa." She frowned. "I don't think I'll be able to come down to the South Pole for a while." Katara sheathed her bronzed hands into the thick winter gloves she laid on the table before pulling up her hood.

Looking up, she already saw Kanna and Pakku waiting expectantly with two large crates of supplies at their feet, full of Water Tribe delicacies such as sea prunes and seal jerky. Katara hugged her grandparents and smiled at them warmly. "Thanks for the supplies. I know that I miss this stuff when I'm traveling."

Katara kissed Sena's forehead, who giggled and squirmed in Pakku's arms, and then held her arms out for Sika and Sato. When they hesitated, Katara lowered her arms onto her hips. "Come on, you two. Don't tell me that you're going to sulk and not even hug me goodbye. I have to leave now and give my regards to all of the members of the council." Noticing that the two of them still hesitated, she added, "Do I have to remind you that it's going to be a _really_ long time before I come back to the South Pole or Kyoshi Island?"

Sika and Sato ran into her and squeezed her tightly and Katara eagerly returned the gesture as she encircled them tightly in her arms. "I'll tell your parents that you're doing fine and that you love them." She pulled away and pinched Sato's cheek, laughing when he scowled and slapped her hand away. "You're just like your father." He grinned at her words and Sika rolled her eyes. "You guys should go out and play with the other kids right now. Give Gran-Gran a break before you badger her into continuing the story."

Watching them blast by her, she called out, "Take Sena with you! Watch her!" They froze and waited while Pakku gently lowered Sena to the ground and she wobbled her way over to her older siblings. Her tiny, glove-clad hands took one of their hands and the three trotted out into the snow.

Kanna gave Katara a withered smile as Katara lifted one of the crates. Pakku carried the other one and the three of them made their way to the docks. First, Katara stopped by the giant igloo situated at the Southern Tribe's heart, where she bid all of the council members goodbye and accepted their friendly wishes of safety and good luck on her travels. By the time she finally arrived at the gangplank, nearly all the crew had boarded the ship.

Once more, she hugged Kanna and Pakku before stepping up onto the ramp.

Kanna reminded her, "Remember— I want some Waterbending great-grandchildren from you!"

Shaking her head, Katara yelled back good-naturedly, "I'm not making any promises!" She waved when she reached the ship's deck and turned to enter the cabins when she was stopped by a soldier. He handed her a messenger hawk that held a tightly bound scroll in its talons.

"Good afternoon, Master Katara. This just came in for you."

Quickly flashing him a smile, Katara held out her forearm for the hawk to transfer to. "Thank you." Gently, she coaxed the hawk into lifting a foot so that Katara could take the scroll.

"We'll be in Kyoshi within the next three days."

"That's fine." Katara gave him another quick smile before letting the hawk alight from her arm to soar in the air around the ship in circles, letting out a piercing shriek. The blue-eyed woman continued walking across the deck to enter the compartments meant for housing passengers.

Making her way to her cabin, she lit the torches in her room and sat on the edge of her bed, unwinding the knot of twine around the scroll and unrolling it, laughing softly through her nose as her eyes quickly scanned the various notes written in different handwriting.

"Of course," she grumbled, "Leave it to the three of them to write their own messages on the same piece of paper." Upon further examination, she saw ink splashes, random tears and scribbling, burn marks, and mud splatters. "And fight over it," she intoned.

_Hey Sugar Queen,_

_You've been gone for almost a week now and the two boneheads you left me with are busy arguing about whether to keep tra—_

Katara's eyebrows came together in confusion when she saw Toph's message suddenly turn into a squiggle that continued to the end of the page. "Zuko and Aang probably didn't like that…" she guessed, knowing that Toph probably enlisted the Fire Lord to write for her. She also saw the miniscule ink splats near the word "boneheads" that meant Zuko paused in his writing to glare at Toph.

With another soft chuckle, Katara scanned the rest of the letter, trying to decipher the scrawling handwriting, Bending damage, and the message in general, considering that all three attempted to write her a letter at the same time and each person tried to cross out what the other two wrote. In the end, Katara could only make out Toph's message, written in Zuko's clear, simple calligraphy. She guessed that Toph was able to subdue both Aang and Zuko while somehow forcing Zuko to write for her.

She guessed it specifically had something to do with trapping Zuko in a crevasse, with only his arms free, and threatening Aang with something. Katara couldn't be sure, but she knew the Earthbender well enough that it was definitely an option. She laughed quietly at the mental image while she read Toph's letter.

 _Because I know you have the inhuman patience of a monk, I know that you'll force yourself to read all the way through the end, Sweetness. And I just wanted to tell you to hurry your butt over here. You've been gone for a week and a half already!_ I'd _like to take some time off, too, but_ I _realize that we have work to do. So hurry up._

Katara saw the tiny fingerprint inked onto the parchment— Toph's signature— and rolled her eyes at the Earthbender's impatience. "Spirits help me… Gran-Gran's right. We need a vacation."

The thought of a vacation brought back the memories that she had recently drudged up from ten years ago— to serve as a source of entertainment, of course, for her niece and nephew. Because it's completely implausible for Gran-Gran to have just told them the countless legends and stories she bored Katara and Sokka to death with. Nope. It had to be Katara's life story. Katara sighed and lied down on her bed, curling into a loose ball as she hugged her arms and closed her eyes, moving back ten years to that weekend on Ember Island.

* * *

' _Of course'_ Katara thought bitterly. _'This is why Azula wanted me to come along. 'Experience the island' my ass… She just wants a personal servant besides her best friends.'_ Katara glared ahead at the young princess' back as she felt her arms ache with the weight of Azula's luggage. She grit her teeth as she remembered how she got roped into carrying her bags. Once in a while, she saw Zuko turn around and shoot her a sympathetic glance, but for the most part, he was no help either.

He let Azula treat Katara like an ostrich-horse and kept his arm wrapped around Mai's waist while he kept a look of disdain and indifference on his face. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. Her eyes enviously found Ty Lee, who was prancing around in her new beach outfit, almost gliding towards the beach, towards the _water_.

Her heart squeezed and she felt the urge in the pit of her stomach to immerse herself in the comforting element. She stood alone on the dirt path while she watched Azula, Mai, and Zuko follow Ty Lee down to the water's edge. Shaking her head, Katara sighed and turned her back on the water, trudging up the hill along with the other servants, towards the royal family's beach house. She then promptly dropped the bags haphazardly in Azula's ostentatiously decorated bedroom and walked away. She made it around the corridor before returning and rearranging the luggage meticulously, not wanting Azula to take her rage out on any of the innocent servers.

That didn't mean Katara left the room without being even angrier at the princess, though. She silently fumed before she rounded another corner and nearly collided with the ancient twins— Lo and Li. She recoiled when she saw their shriveled faces and unconsciously took a step back from them. They turned to each other, shrugged, and continued making their way past the shocked Waterbender, who quickly recovered and then made her way out of the house and towards the water.

Her feet sank into the warm sand for a fraction of a second before her shoulders slumped and her head hung when she heard her name being called. Reluctantly, she turned around and saw Ty Lee and Zuko standing about twenty yards in front of her. Ty Lee smiled gleefully and Zuko had a stoic look on his face. Shocker. He waved her over, signaling her to follow the two of them. Katara sighed, giving the sparkling water a dejected look, before shadowing Zuko. He took them to a large, vacant courtyard, paved with large, bumpy blocks of stone.

Katara's eyebrows lifted and she blinked at Zuko, waiting for an answer to her silent question. _What are you doing?_ His golden eyes, for the quickest of breaths, lit up with something that vanished too quickly for Katara to recognize, and the cool expression returned once more to his face.

Zuko's pale pink lips curved up into a small smile while he explained, "After what happened the other night— twice, I might add— I thought that maybe you should learn how to defend yourself." He smirked at her when he saw the look of discontent flash in Katara's eyes. They darkened to a cobalt blue and she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, silently but obstinately refusing his suggestion.

"It's not a suggestion," he countered.

Katara's mouth fell slightly at how he seemed to know what she was thinking. She quickly pursed her lips and continued glowering at the Fire Nation Prince. "I can defend myself just fine," she stressed. What she really wanted to do was dive into the water.

"Oh really?" Zuko's tone held a mixture of a scoff and interest, as if he were talking to a child.

This didn't go past Katara and she exhaled forcefully through her nose. "Really."

Matching her glare with one of his own, with the composure of a prince, Zuko calmly replied, "You didn't seem to know how to defend yourself the other day when those three thugs were about to rape you. Or that night when that intruder held a hook sword to your neck. Twice."

Katara's cheeks flushed red. She replaced her glare with a sickly sweet smile. "Okay. You want to see me defend myself? Fine. _Train me_ then, oh knowledgeable one."

"The sarcasm's not appreciated."

" _I_ appreciate it."

The two locked eyes heatedly and Zuko felt something akin to a growl starting in the back of his throat. He tore his eyes off of hers and barked, "Ty Lee, you wanted to help right?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

It seemed to go over her head, though. Ty Lee nodded and smiled excitedly, the movement causing her long, brown braid to bounce up and down. Her hands were clasped tightly and she assured Katara sincerely, "Don't worry, Katara, I'll be sure to go slow and not go too hard on you."

Touched by the rarity of her kindness, Katara responded without any sarcasm. "That's not necessary, Ty Lee. Like I told _Prince Zuko_ , I can defend myself just fine. Treat me as if I were a regular sparring partner."

Zuko didn't miss how Katara added the acidity to his name and understood what that meant. For the time being, she didn't consider him a friend anymore. He sighed and shook his head. "Fine. If you want to get hurt, go head. Help yourself." He turned to sit on the steps of the courtyard. "Just don't blow up at me when you get hurt," he grumbled.

"I heard that!"

The tanned young woman turned towards him, her brown hair flying with the quick rotation, and her blue eyes lit up with anger. Zuko was temporarily mesmerized until he noticed the blur that was Ty Lee bounding towards Katara, ready to hit her with obvious jabs that would efficiently, but temporarily, paralyze Katara. He opened his mouth to yell out at Katara, but his mouth dropped even further when he saw Katara do an aerial cartwheel to the side, skillfully avoiding Ty Lee's blows and then quickly dodging when Ty Lee turned around and thrust her hand out. From her position, Katara crept lower and swung her leg out, knocking Ty Lee down.

Zuko stared in shock at how easily Katara dispatched Ty Lee. He blinked several times and watched her reach a hand out to Ty Lee, helping her up. Then, she turned to him, a proud smirk lighting up her face.

"Can we stop this now?" Katara asked sweetly, her plastic smile stretching her cheeks.

"No. Again."

Figuring that Katara had a lucky shot, he leaned back against the steps and waited for Ty Lee to hit Katara and by association, prove him right. Wrong. Once more, Katara swiftly moved around Ty Lee's deadly jabs, weaving her way around the acrobat impressively. With a well placed kicked to the small of her back, Ty Lee was knocked down again. Zuko had a slight frown on his face.

"Ty Lee, you weren't going easy on her, were you?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "Katara said it wasn't necessary for me to and that she could defend herself. I believed her." Nodding her head to the side, she quipped, "She was right."

Vacantly, Zuko dismissed Ty Lee, "I guess so… you can go now, Ty Lee. I guess we didn't need to do this after all."

"No problem." Ty Lee hugged Katara quickly before skipping down to the sand. "Hopefully, he won't keep you too long and we can go to the local boutiques for some shopping!" Her long braid bounced behind her while she made her way back to the nearby beach.

Katara watched her disappearing figure with envy and then turned around to watch Zuko's face as she rubbed in how capable she was of taking care of herself. "I _told_ you that I can take care of myse— what do you think you're doing?"

Her eyes went wide when they landed on Zuko. He stood up from the steps and lithely jumped down them and onto the paved stone of the courtyard. His arms crossed over his torso and grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt. Zuko began lifting his shirt and began exposing the immaculate, ivory skin underneath, with a texture that reminded Katara of marble— smooth, hard, perfect. His body was muscular, but lean, not bulky. As he continued raising his arms, and subsequently his shirt, Katara's eyes traced the ripple of his muscles' movement as they were revealed. His stomach was flat and muscled, the sunlight catching the indentations of his abs. His torso was fit and trim, tapering in from his broad chest to his hips. Zuko pulled the shirt off of his arms and Katara caught the wiry muscles of his arms twist as they maneuvered out of the article of clothing.

A bright red color flooded Katara's bronze cheeks and she stammered out again, "Wh-wh-what d-do you think you're doing?" She noticed the tone of hysteria laced in her words.

In the midst of throwing his shirt off to the side, Zuko froze. "I think I'm getting ready to spar with you," he replied simply. "You just knocked down Ty Lee without any problems. I doubt that my sister or Mai would hesitate or pull back any punches if they were to fight you." He rolled his neck and rotated his shoulders back and once more, Katara was distracted by the flawless, cream-colored skin that now flowed endlessly from his handsome face to his hips. "So I am."

"Huh? You're what?"

Zuko looked at her as if she had just told him that she was planning on breeding eel hounds for children. "I said I'm going to spar with you." He spoke slowly, as if he were talking down to a little child.

The red patches on her cheeks quickly turned into a flush of indignation. "I don't need you to pull back anything," she retorted, his earlier words now sinking in. "I just proved to you that I can take care of myself."

Rolling his eyes at her, Zuko shook his head, his shaggy hair swinging. "Yeah. Against Ty Lee, the bubbly acrobat," he argued sarcastically.

"You know as well as I do that she's a damn good fighter!"

"Or you were just lucky right now! Because the last two times you got caught in a sticky situation, it looked like you had no idea what to do!" he roared back, his temper getting the best of him.

"Are you angry at me?" Katara asked, even though there was no hint of remorse in her voice.

"No," he drawled, "I'm as giddy as a little girl."

"With that hair, you could pass for one."

Zuko was taken aback from the show of stubbornness he was receiving from the petite girl smirking at him. His lips curled into a smile of their own and he heard himself laugh while he asked, "Why do you do this to me?"

Katara laughed back. An unusual sound, Zuko realized. To his ears at least, it was a foreign laugh— carefree, easygoing, _genuine_. "Who knows? I think I've taken a liking to teasing you, Prince Zuko."

The atmosphere changed significantly in this moment of playful banter and neither teenager knew exactly how to deal with it. Katara blushed and the smile remained on her face, though much smaller. Zuko cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just to satisfy my peace of mind, if you're able to knock me down, then I'll forget about this idea that _you_ think is stupid, but I happen to think is for your safety. But if not, then you have to train with me during our time here and back at the palace."

"Fine."

Katara maneuvered herself into a ready position while Zuko stood normally, if not a little uptight, completely exposed to any attack that she might choose. She lunged forward, catapulting her body weight forward as she threw an arm out to hit him. He easily sidestepped her attempt and quickly wove around her body so that he was behind her and grabbed her other arm, twisting it behind her back. Katara instinctively struggled against his hold and took notice of the close proximity between them and how she could feel Zuko's bare skin against the bare skin of her lower back.

"You still want to continue?"

Grunting against the grip on her arm, Katara replied, "One thing you need to know about me, Prince Zuko, is that," she pulled on her arm roughly, pulling Zuko forward with it, "I don't give up so easily!" As he fell forward onto her arm, Katara rotated herself free and kicked his legs out from under him and as he fell, she mirrored his movements, twisting an arm behind his back while she pressed a knee into his lower back, pinning him onto the ground.

She yelped when her hand felt intense heat pooling around where she held his wrist and she immediately let go, allowing Zuko to leap up and twist away from her. Katara glared at him and he shrugged innocently, though he smirked cockily at her.

"Neither do I."

Katara's glare intensified and she slightly tilted her head, challenging him to come at her. Zuko obliged and charged towards her, his hand swinging towards her, but Katara effectively blocked the blow with her forearm while trying to hit him with her other arm, which he blocked. She maneuvered out of the way of his knee, which came up towards her abdomen, neatly leaping into the air in a back tuck before landing lightly on the balls of her feet. Katara then circled around him and rose into the air once more, her foot aimed at Zuko's head. Zuko bent backwards, allowing her to skim over him and land behind him, skidding slightly.

They continued their hand-to-hand combat, never really landing a real blow on each other, always managing at the last moment to avoid it. Katara glided through the air and twisted out of the way of Zuko's quick blows effortlessly while Zuko was able to anticipate and block her circuitous angles of attack. He extended his arm in a sharp jab and Katara narrowly avoided it, the fist just grazing the side of her torso, but she failed to notice his leg come up and hit the back of her knees, forcing her legs to collapse under her so that she lost balance and fell backwards.

She rotated her torso as she fell, her arms reaching out in front of her so that she could place her weight on her hands and then turn her momentum into a forward handspring, gaining distance from Zuko. However, Zuko managed to predict this next move and agilely snaked an arm underneath her before her palms touched the ground. He pushed her back, reversing the momentum so that she was again falling backwards, and put his other hand on the back of her neck as he caught her just before she hit the hard stone. Lowering her, he put a knee on either side of her, lightly resting them on her wrists, while he had his one hand cradling the back of her neck and his other forearm pressed against her throat.

They breathed heavily while looking at each, scanning each other's faces. Katara struggled in vain to free her wrists from the weight that Zuko put down on them but then huffed and turned her head, refusing to meet his gaze any longer.

Zuko took this as her way of telling him that she realized she lost and he took his knees off of her arms and removed his forearm from her neck, instead resting his hand beside her head in order to support his weight. His other hand still embraced the back of her neck gently and Katara turned back to him.

They stared at each other in silence for a few breaths before simultaneously realizing just how close they were and how their bodies were flush against each other. Zuko let Katara lift her head before removing his hand and then helped her up.

"Looks like you won," Katara conceded offhandedly, obviously trying to hide her bruised ego.

"I did… but I think that we sparred enough today."

Sighing, Katara repeated, "'Today.' That means we'll be doing this another time, though." She gathered her thick hair up, smoothing it down, before letting it fall back down her back. Looking up, she noticed the look on Zuko's face and she amended, "Not that I don't understand that you're trying to help me. I just don't like the idea of training." _At least not without practicing my Waterbending…_

Katara was taken aback when Zuko put a hand on her shoulder as a gesture of comfort. He ventured a small smile at her, which she timidly returned. He then turned around to pick up his shirt and put it back on.

"You're free to do whatever you like now. I really did intend for this weekend to be a way for you to relax, too. Azula, on the other hand—"

"Intended for me to be her personal servant?" Katara supplied.

Gruffly, Zuko replied, "Sorry." He noticed how Katara's eyebrows raised and he narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

Smiling wryly at him, she joked, "I think that I've won the honor of having Prince Zuko apologize to me on a regular basis." She was happy to see that her playfulness elicited a semi-playful response from Zuko as he rolled his eyes at her. "Now if it's okay with you, I think I'm going to head down to the beach." Katara fought the urge to break into a sprint towards the water, but after deciding she didn't care what Zuko thought if she did, she let her legs carry her as fast as they could through the warm, unusually grey sand until they found refuge in the cold, refreshing saltiness of the water. She laughed flippantly as she broke through the surface after dunking her head underwater.

Zuko watched her practically gallop down the beach, unable to keep from smiling as she did so. Shaking his head, he turned to make his way into the house, wanting to take a bath to rinse the sweat and sand off of his body. He was taken aback when he entered the house and found himself nearly colliding into his sister. Zuko stopped short and let her pass him, but Azula then turned around to face him, flanked— as usual— by Mai and Ty Lee.

"We're going to go to the spa for some massages. You're welcome to come if you like," she explained, though her expression suggested otherwise. She paid more attention to her sharp nails while she waited for his response.

"No, I'd rather not." Zuko inwardly grimaced at the idea of going somewhere that was called the Fancy Lady Day Spa. Ugh.

"Hey, where's Katara? Maybe she'd like to—"

"Ty Lee!" Azula snapped, "I don't remember inviting that peasant girl to join us." Her golden eyes flashed coolly before sniffed, her nose tilting upwards. "Now let's go before we miss our appointment."

Mai cast Zuko a lingering look before following the other two. Zuko sighed and made his way to the bath when another thought crossed his mind. He changed direction and left the house, instead walking on the sand and to the water's edge where he saw Katara disappear. Scanning the surface of the water, he saw something move just underneath and moved towards it. He was blindsided when he was drenched in an onslaught of water that he didn't see coming.

Wiping his face and pushing his hair out of his eyes, he stared in shock at Katara who was grinning at him from behind. "Couldn't resist."

Shooting her a look of annoyance, he waded out of the water and used his Firebending to dry himself off, the heat causing the water to evaporate and surrounding him in a small cloud of steam. Katara followed him out of the water and wrung her hair out, the long brown locks heavy with moisture. She did the same with her pants.

"So…"

"So…" Katara mimicked.

"My sister and the other two went to a spa and they probably won't be back for a couple of hours. I was wondering if you wanted to take a tour of Ember Island." Sensing her hesitance, he added, "It's also probably the longest you'll go without ever having to see Azula and actually have a decent time."

Pretending to contemplate his offer, Katara took a deep breath and crossed her arms, her eyebrows coming together in concentration. She then laughed and rolled her azure eyes at him, "Sold." The two of them slowly felt the ground beneath them turn hard as they strode into town, the sand gradually becoming concrete and cobblestone. Zuko led her through the busy shopping district, past the stores, booths, and street performers. Katara noticed that Zuko continued walking them through the entire district before completely leaving the populated area and taking them onto an isolated dirt path that sloped upwards, up the side of a mountain.

Following him up the path, Katara finally asked, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I used to really enjoy going to." He paused and waited for her to catch up. When she was at his side, he pointed up the path towards the side of the mountain. "There."

Katara saw an ornately built building settled in the mountain's side. "Oh," she gasped. "What is it?" She assumed that it was another house for the Royal Family, should they tire of their house by the beach. Not entirely implausible.

"That's the Ember Island Theatre." Zuko nodded at her and they began to walk up the path again, soon reaching the steps of the impressive theatre.

"You used to like the theatre?"

"No. I hated it."

"But you just said—"

"I loved going here every summer with my mother. _She_ loved the theatre." Katara saw his shoulders shudder and she worried that maybe Zuko was crying until he turned around to look at her. He had a wince on his face. "The acting's terrible and I always ended up either sleeping or begging my mother to leave." His expression softened before he turned back to open the entrance doors. "But I'd rather watch this crap with her than stay with my father and Azula."

Katara stood frozen in front of the threshold, staring sorrowfully at Zuko's back while he continued walking into the empty theatre. Subconsciously, her fingertips brushed the hollow of her throat, yearning to touch the only keepsake of her mother's that remained. Taking note of the silence, Zuko looked back at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, a hint of impatience in his tone. Katara saw his amber gaze focus on her hand and she hastily dropped it to her side. "What's the matter?" Zuko repeated, although there was now gentility in his voice.

"I'm just wondering if we're allowed to be in here," she lied.

"I'm the prince of the Fire Nation."

"That doesn't mean you get to abuse your power."

"Fine. This will be the last time we sneak in here." He rolled his eyes. "Now come on!" His eyes shifted around their surroundings, not alleviating Katara's suspicions that they weren't allowed in the theatre, even if Zuko was the prince. He took her up a flight of stairs and pulled open a pair of double doors, revealing the grandeur of the theatre.

Katara took in the beauty of the architecture from the balcony seats to the ceiling and a smile slowly curved into her face when her sapphire gaze alighted on the wide, expansive stage in front. She leaned over the railing and judged the distance from her spot to the seats below. Throwing Zuko a small smirk behind her shoulder, Katara leapt over the balcony's edge, landing neatly onto the cushion of the seat below. She laughed incredulously at her latest stunt. Looking up, she locked eyes with Zuko.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"I think that I'm going to enjoy this place while it's empty and not filled with pompous, self-important, Fire Nation elites," Katara replied briskly. She then ran over the tops of the other rows until she stood right in front of the wooden stage. She lifted herself up and stared out into the empty audience. With another carefree laugh, she teased, "Come on, Prince Zuko! Like you said, you're the prince of the Fire Nation! You can do whatever you want right?"

He retorted, "Didn't you say that I'd be abusing my power?" Nevertheless, he followed her actions and hurdled over the balcony, landing on the lower level of seats, and then made his way onto the stage with her. Zuko looked down at her and her blissfully happy expression and sighed. He was never going to understand her.

Biting down on her lower lip in excitement, Katara grabbed Zuko's hand, oblivious to the shock it sent up his arm. She ignored his dumbfounded expression and pulled him behind her. They hurried off stage and Katara led them backstage. Her eyes quickly scanned the various pulleys, props, sets, and trapdoors until she found what she was looking for. As she moved forward, she was pulled back like a yo-yo because Zuko hadn't budged from where he stood. He was giving her a look as if she went senile.

Katara raised an eyebrow at him. "What can I possibly do to get into trouble here?"

"I don't know, but knowing you, anything's possible."

Katara threw him a deadpanned look before tugging on his hand again. "Trust me— nothing's going to happen." She ignored his snort of disbelief and took them towards the nearby stairwell. Zuko allowed himself a smile small as he let the young woman pull him up the stairs, a devilish grin on her face.

He realized that they were now on the scaffold that allowed those in charge of props and sets to lift and lower things down onto stage, or dump stuff onto the actor and actresses below— snow that looked like dandruff, confetti to mimic explosions, etc.

Sighing happily, Katara rested her elbows on the edge of scaffold, leaning forward on the metal railing. Narrowing his eyes at her, Zuko mirrored her actions and asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"Well this is a nice way to look at something. A change in point of view. Sometimes, I wonder if maybe the people backstage are getting a better show than the people in the audience. If I was one of them, I'm pretty sure I'd just people watch during the entire play. People tend to do the weirdest things when they think that they can't be seen." Katara looked up and smiled genially at Zuko. "I sound like a creepy lunatic right?"

Returning the smile, Zuko looked back towards the empty sides. "Maybe." They both laughed together quietly, enjoying the silence of each other's company.

Their bodies chilled suddenly when they heard the unmistakable sound of a door slamming. Zuko's acute hearing picked up the sound of two people in the lobby of the theatre and a few more coming from below them. He grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her down with him. They both crouched on the scaffold now, watching as the theatre filled with a troupe of actors and actresses that was making its way onto stage and backstage.

Silently, Zuko motioned for Katara to crawl to the other side of the scaffolding, away from the staircase. There, they found that it led to a door meant for emergency exits and hurriedly went through it as quietly as they could. The door led to the box seats closest to the front of the seats. They stayed low so as to avoid being seen while they crept out of the back of the private box and found themselves in the hallway lined with double doors, each leading to a private viewing box, much like the one they just left.

They ran down the hallway and down the flight of steps to the entrance of the theatre when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Zuko grabbed Katara around the waist and pulled her to him as he stealthily hid behind a pillar. With Katara's back to the stone column, and pinned between it and Zuko's body, he watched the two boisterous men talk about their latest roles in this summer's play. Even after they disappeared, he didn't relinquish his hold on Katara, nearly dragging her outside with him, where they ran a few yards down the dirt path leading back to town before they both stopped to catch their breath— not from the physicality of sneaking around, but from the sheer exhilaration of avoiding being seen.

Katara laughed, grinning widely at Zuko, who was giving her an easy smile in return.

"Well that was interesting."

"Those are the exact words I use after seeing a play at Ember Island Theatre," Zuko joked.

Zuko looked at the falling sun and finally took notice of the orange hue of the sky and the lanterns being lit in town. He turned back to tell Katara that they should start making their way back to the house, before the other three got home from the spa. Zuko caught her staring serenely at the sparkling surface of the ocean, which was reflecting specks of white and orange light.

"Katara."

His voice broke the trance the water had on Katara and she blinked before replying, "Yes, Prince Zuko?"

"Zuko," he corrected.

Katara's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"You can just call me Zuko," he expanded.

Katara let out a silent "Oh" in understanding and then turned her head up so as to look at him in the eye. Once she did, she felt warmth pool in her cheeks in a blush when she saw that he was looking back at her as well. It also suddenly dawned on her that he still had a gentle grip on her wrist. "Uhm…"

The single syllable seemed to alert Zuko of this and he immediately let go, though it felt as though his hand had an itch now and the feel of Katara's skin was the only way to relieve it. He cleared his throat and said impassively, "We should start heading back now."

Katara nodded in agreement and started making her way down the path, disappearing towards the glowing light of town. Zuko stared at her in disbelief. His mind went back to not even a half hour ago. _'Trust me— nothing's going to happen.'_

"You were wrong Katara. Something definitely just happened right now."


	8. The Connection

_Last Time…_

_Zuko looked at the falling sun and finally took notice of the orange hue of the sky and the lanterns being lit in town. He turned back to tell Katara that they should start making their way back to the house, before the other three got home from the spa. Zuko caught her staring serenely at the sparkling surface of the ocean, which was reflecting specks of white and orange light._

_"Katara."_

_His voice broke the trance the water had on Katara and she blinked before replying, "Yes, Prince Zuko?"_

_"Zuko," he corrected._

_Katara's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion._

_"You can just call me Zuko," he expanded._

_Katara let out a silent "Oh" in understanding and then turned her head up so as to look at him in the eye. Once she did, she felt warmth pool in her cheeks in a blush when she saw that he was looking back at her as well. It also suddenly dawned on her that he still had a gentle grip on her wrist. "Uhm…"_

_The single syllable seemed to alert Zuko of this and he immediately let go, though it felt as though his hand had an itch now and the feel of Katara's skin was the only way to relieve it. He cleared his throat and said impassively, "We should start heading back now."_

_Katara nodded in agreement and started making her way down the path, disappearing towards the glowing light of town. Zuko stared at her in disbelief. His mind went back to not even a half hour ago. 'Trust me— nothing's going to happen.'_

_"You were wrong Katara. Something just happened right now."_

* * *

Katara's lips came together in a tight line as she scowled, nose to nose, with an equally frustrated prince, whose amber eyes stared down at her in annoyance. In an act considered bold for anyone, and outrageously brazen for a servant, Katara thrust her finger at his face before poking his bare chest, ignoring the quick jolt she felt upon the moment of contact against the musculature. "I _didn't_ mess up! I did that move _perfectly_! You're just being as stubborn as a boarcupine! Especially with your _temper_!"

Zuko's nostrils flared while he lowered his face towards hers, his mouth contorted in a snarl as he roared back, "You _messed up_! You _didn't_ do that move perfectly! And I'm _not being stubborn_!" He yelled in aggravation before walking away from her, angrily letting a stream of fire leave his palms. Turning back to Katara, he added, " _And I don't have a temper_!"

Barking out a laugh, Katara threw her arms in the air and shouted back, " _Sure_ you don't! Of _course_ not! The perfect Prince Zuko does _nothing_ wrong!" She let out her own scream of anger before walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Not bothering to turn around, she yelled back, "Away from here and more importantly, away from _you_! This whole sparring idea was horrible!" Giving another exasperated groan, Katara continued to stomp away from the courtyard and Zuko.

"Get back here!"

"No!"

Irate, Zuko watched Katara slowly disappear in the direction of the beach, her gait stiff. He shook his head and once more, he yelled and his clenched fists produced more flames that temporarily lit the courtyard in a sea of orange, red, and yellow. "There's no way that she's going to talk to me like that— that I'm going to _let_ her talk to me that way." Dangerously, he pursued her path, a dark expression on his face. He came to a stop abruptly, turned around, and looked down.

He was surprised to see Ty Lee's hand on his shoulder and the murderous expression on his face worsened. "What do you want?" he spat.

Making a face at him, Ty Lee rolled her grey eyes and sighed. "What's with you? You're being a total grump right now. Not to mention a real asshole. Katara's a _servant_. Sure, I agreed to help you train her because I could hang out with her without your sister being mean to Katara, but now _you're_ being mean to her. She doesn't need to be able to fight but Katara still did that last move perfectly."

Wrenching himself out from her under hand, Zuko muttered gruffly, "It still wasn't good enough."

Raising an eyebrow, Ty Lee asked, "Not good enough? Or not good enough according to your family's standards?" Ty Lee raised her palms in defense when she saw Zuko glare at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm just trying to make sure you don't ruin this weekend, Zuko. We're leaving tomorrow morning… this was supposed to be a vacation for everyone. Not boot camp."

Grudgingly, Zuko nodded at her and she shook her head before disappearing into the beach house. He knew that now that their sparring practice was over and Katara was in a foul mood, Ty Lee would spend the rest of her time with Azula and Mai until Katara came back. Having too much pride to follow Katara and apologize, Zuko resolved to spend the rest of the day with Mai, like he had originally planned if it wasn't for…

No. Ty Lee was the one who assumed she would be joining in on their trip to Ember Island. Not Katara.

"Great, now I'm even turning into Azula and blaming everyone around me." Zuko sighed and lied down on the sandy, uneven surface of the courtyard. He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes while he felt the warmth on his face and torso.

' _This definitely wasn't the weekend I was planning.'_

With another heavy sigh, he resigned to falling asleep where he lay, content to not wake up until he had to go back to the palace.

* * *

Azula raised her eyebrows, feeling the mask on her face crack where the mixture had dried and caked. Her eyes narrowed and watched the woman scrubbing her feet with disdain. "Are you planning to rub my feet raw?" she demanded. "I believe I asked for my feet to be scrubbed, not grated."

Bowing her head, the woman apologize quickly, "I'm so sorry, Princess Azula. Please forgive me."

Reclining in her chair, Azula closed her eyes and waved her away. "Just go. I don't need any more service from _you_ ," she sneered. "And bring me someone to give me a massage."

"Yes, Princess."

Azula could hear the scuffling of the woman's feet and she made a face at the lack of grace. Opening an eye, she turned her head to where she saw Mai stare at her freshly manicured hand, the nails sharpened almost to a point and shining like the knives that the young socialite always kept. Her other hand was occupied by another woman who was filing away at the nails, evening them out and applying a lacquer. Azula smirked at Mai and turned away, closing her eyes again, ready to relish the next few moments.

"Mai… why is my brother so frustrated with you?"

This time, Azula could hear the slight pause of silence that echoed in the room. Resisting the urge to smile shamelessly, Azula's expression formed one of innocence and confusion. She added, "I mean, I thought that this weekend was a chance for the two of you to spend time together. I know that I invited myself and Ty Lee, but I assumed that the two of you would keep to yourselves while I did this sort of thing with just Ty Lee."

"Zuko's not frustrated with me." Mai's tone of voice was careful... although it was hard to be certain, even for Azula. Whenever there _were_ any inflections in her voice, it was infinitesimal.

Continuing to stroke the flames, Azula shrugged and commented, "That's strange. It seemed like he really wasn't all that interested in spending any time with you yesterday or today."

"Well we spent yesterday and today at a spa. I don't think Zuko would appreciate being here at all," Ty Lee quipped.

"Who asked you anyway?" Azula snapped. "Besides, it's not as if the two of us would have minded if Zuko and Mai declined our offer in order to be alone. I would have understood." She raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes a little too innocently before she asked, "You know that, right Mai?"

"Of course, Azula," Mai drawled.

Azula closed her eyes in satisfaction before slowly opening her eyes again and glancing over at Mai's direction, surveying her expression. As usual, and at first glance, it seemed as if she truly didn't care about the lack of time that she spent with Zuko, but having known Mai since childhood, Azula was more acutely aware of Mai's reactions and expressions. Not all the time, but much more than anyone else, she was sure. She could detect the slight downturn of Mai's lips and the rigid way she straightened her back.

"It's strange though. I heard some servants that he spent all of his time with his whore. I guess he's making good use of his birthday gift," she offered flippantly. Azula settled deeper into the lounge chair and smirked at the passing air of suspicion and anger on Mai's face.

"What are you trying to say Azula? That Zuko's making use of that girl? Well isn't that what she's for?" she murmured, although there was acidity in her tone. "So what if he sleeps with her? I'm the one he calls his girlfriend and the one that matters."

"You're right," Azula answered. "How could I forget? Silly me."

Mai narrowed her eyes at the princess from under her thick bangs— just the slightest squint in the shape of her eyes— and a nearly undetectable glare was sent in Azula's direction. Calmly, Mai looked at her other hand and seeing that her manicure was done, stood up and began leaving the room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Mai froze in the doorframe and answered without looking back. "To spend some time with my boyfriend." As she kept walking forward, she added under her breath, "But mostly to prove you wrong, you bitch."

Ty Lee looked from the door to Azula, noticing the terse look on the princess' face. "What's _her_ problem?"

"Who knows? It's probably stupid boy problems. Especially since the boy in question is my idiot of a brother. What an embarrassment." Azula didn't notice how Ty Lee frowned and rolled her large, grey eyes at her. Just as Ty Lee was about to speak, Azula continued, "And that _girl_! Ugh! It's disgusting. What trash! I mean, even her _skin_ is the color of dirt!" Arrogantly, she turned her nose upwards. "I honestly don't know what my father saw in getting her. Obviously, it's just more proof that he really doesn't care for Zuko and just paid for the cheapest thing in the Seedy Merchant's District."

During Azula's ranting, a frown and formed on Ty Lee's face and deepened with every word that the young princess spoke. It was far from Ty Lee's nature to continue to let someone insult and attack one of her friends, but she had no idea how to stop it when it was one of her best friends doing it. Resigned, she sat back in her seat, trying to let the constant rhythm of the masseuse's hands on her shoulders distract her from the mean things Azula was spewing— all directed at Katara with the occasional jab at Zuko. A small sigh passed through her lips and she looked out of the corner of her eyes to see if Azula heard that one sound— one to be misconstrued as a sound of rebellion.

Thankfully, Azula seemed to have not noticed, her face carefully arranged into a mask of aristocratic haughtiness, her gold eyes critically narrowed at the woman filing her nails. "Not so hard! Do you want to saw my nails off?" she snapped.

Ty Lee closed her eyes and sank back further into her seat. No. Azula hadn't noticed anything or anyone but herself.

* * *

Zuko quickly realized that sleep was not coming to him as promptly as he'd like it to. After what seemed to be the hundredth groan of frustration, he agilely leapt up from his supine position on the courtyard. He ran a hand haphazardly through his dark hair and let his gaze fall on the direction he'd been trying to avoid— the direction Katara took when she stormed away from him after their argument. Speaking of which, how _dare_ she walk out on an argument with him?

Zuko fought to restrain his temper from flaring again, feeling the heat cause a tingling sensation in the palms of his hands. Remembering what his uncle taught him— inhale deeply through the nose, exhale through the mouth— Zuko slowly made his way down the path to the beach. Before he even left the courtyard, the sudden thought occurred to him of how much Katara favored the beach and the water.

' _I guess that makes sense. All she's ever known is that colony she's lived in within the Earth Kingdom. And then it was the Seedy Merchant's District in that brothel.'_ A frown pulled at Zuko's mouth.

Realizing the day before, when he had disrupted her time at the beach by taking her to the Ember Island Theatre… no, not disrupted. She had agreed and had a good time herself. Still, Zuko turned his gaze away from the beach, deciding that maybe he should leave Katara to enjoy the water as much as she seemed to. There was still a nagging feeling in his abdomen, almost as if a force was pulling him to join her anyway, even though all coherent thought pointed out that he had no real reason to.

True to nature, Zuko ignored reason and followed his instincts, which urged him to go to the beach. However, the presence of someone nearby stopped him before he had even turned his eyesight back to the beach and he turned around, surprised to see the stoic visage of his girlfriend.

"Mai. I thought you were going to have another all-day-long spa day." Zuko was shocked at the mild, even bland tone his voice took on when he spoke to Mai. He was even starting to sound like her. Maybe they had just been spending too much time together, although that couldn't be true since he was well aware of who occupied most of his time ever since his birthday.

Allowing him a rare, small smile, Mai moved closer to him and replied, "I've had enough of the spa. That was mostly your sister's plan for coming to Ember Island. The exfoliation possibilities of the sand and all." By now, she had come well within the boundaries of Zuko's personal space that he usually enforced with everyone else. Instead of being intimidated by being so close to the prince, she draped her long fingers in a familiar manner, on his shoulders, and let her voice take on a slightly teasing tone. "Why? Are you telling me that you think I should go back and get beautified? That I need a spa treatment?"

Scoffing and rolling his amber eyes, Zuko returned the gesture, his arms finding their way around Mai, albeit much more rigidly than normally. "Of course not. I just assumed—"

"That was your first mistake." Zuko raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked slightly. "The second was not dragging me out of there yourself." They locked eyes and they both knew how _that_ would have ended up. A scene that would surely involve Azula raising all kinds of havoc through guilt, blackmail, insults, a combination of all three— whatever she was in the mood for, really. "Okay, maybe that's not a mistake."

With a small, husky chuckle, Zuko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, can't really see anything positive coming out of a decision like that."

The atmosphere quickly dampened when the smirk left Mai's expression, replaced by a sulking frown. "I thought that this weekend was going to be a getaway for the two of us. As in I'd get away from your sister and you'd get away from that new girl." The last part was spoken with slight venom in her voice and the sharp rising of her eyebrows. "We leave tomorrow, Zuko," she reminded him. "And we've spent no time together at all."

"What would you like to do today, then?" Zuko couldn't help but inwardly cringe at how overly polite he was being with her.

"I was thinking that maybe you could take me into town and we'd just walk around."

Zuko nodded. "If that's what you want," he replied vaguely. He untangled himself from her arms and removed one of his arms from her waist, leaving one hand placed lightly on the small of her back as they took the path from the courtyard that led to the main square of Ember Island. His eyes darted behind him quickly, as if searching in that split second for a glimpse of chocolate brown hair or azure eyes amidst the crowd at the beach.

And in that split second, Zuko felt a crushing amount of disappointment at seeing neither feature among the blurry crowd of ivory-skinned, black-haired Fire Nation aristocracy. He was even more surprised when the wave of disappointment swelled and broke over him when he noticed that he saw the girl next to him the same way— just another blur. The hand on Mai's back twitched momentarily when he realized it and he fought the urge to step away from her.

What felt like an insurmountable stretch of time was actually a few seconds and Zuko sighed softly, hanging his head, when he saw that they had barely stepped onto the cobblestone pathway leading into town. He glanced over at Mai and it seemed that she hadn't noticed his erratic behavior. Strange. You'd think that with her stone-like countenance, she'd notice how jumpy he was. He sighed once more before continuing what he felt was a tiring march into town. All the lightheartedness he felt last night taking this very same path with Katara seemed to have been sucked into a black hole.

Zuko didn't even notice that they had even stepped into the busy center of the town, full of stands selling Fire Nation delicacies or souvenirs, people trying to gather attention to their street performances— most of them fire jugglers— or the more official people trying to gather tourists to convince them to take in the latest play at Ember Island Theatre. Stiffly, he retracted his arm from Mai's back, choosing to cross his arms across his chest and sulk as he walked alongside her, while her cool gaze alighted on several stands depreciatively before turning away.

As he fought another sigh and succumbed to rolling his eyes, Zuko saw a stand run by an elderly woman and two younger women who appeared to be her daughter and granddaughter. The trio of women was talking animatedly with several teenage girls, girls who were staring wide-eyed and greedily at the shining jewelry displayed before them. Zuko, deciding to make an effort, clasped Mai's arm and gently pulled her in the direction of the jewelry stand, completely aware of how the previously mentioned gaggle of girls parted before the two of them, their excited chatter about shimmering stones soon turning into conspiratorial whispers about the Fire Nation Prince and his girlfriend.

Peering at all of the various necklaces, bangles, earrings, and rings, not really noticing any difference between the lot of them, Zuko's fingers hooked around a thin golden chain, with tiny spheres of red, orange, and yellow stones dotting the metal before the necklace dropped down in a Y-shape, a large, red pendant hanging down from it.

Noticing his interest, the middle-aged woman told him, "Those are fire opals. Really beautiful stones. Hold up the necklace into the sunlight and watch how the light shines through them. The reflections act like flames." She cast a sly glance at Mai. "I'm sure your girlfriend would love them."

Not showing any emotion, Zuko turned to Mai and held the necklace out to her. "What do you think, Mai?" To be honest, he could really care less if she liked the necklace or not, through he wouldn't mind buying it for her. After all, he was supposed to do this sort of thing. He had a feeling that the two didn't suit each other, though.

Sparing a fleeting look at the glittering jewelry in his hands, Mai's head tilted slightly. The sunlight managed to catch on the large pendant's surface and cast dancing flickers of red and orange on Zuko's hands, mimicking the dance of a slow burning fire, just like the woman promised.

"It's pretty," she said bluntly. She shrugged and turned her attention away from the necklace, from the stand, and from Zuko.

Zuko shrugged and put the necklace back. Looking back at her, he suggested, "How about we get something to eat?"

Mai's expression softened while she watched him put back the necklace and she quickly took his hand in hers, squeezing it affectionately. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the three women stare at Zuko. Not wanting to witness their pathetic attempts to get him to buy something, she offered, "I'll go ahead and see what looks good." She gave an imperceptible nod of her head, which was a clear signal to Zuko, who was already well aware of the harpies trying to sell him something at a ridiculous price. He knew that Mai wasn't the type who wanted to watch him get aggravated. After all, she knew his temper.

Not caring about the others, he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss and returned the squeeze before letting go of her hand and turning around to try and appease the sellers before exploding at someone, his shoulders squared and tense.

Just when he thought that he was going to have to result to very vulgar behavior that would be frowned upon for a prince of the Fire Nation, his eyes caught onto the sharp contrast among the sea of red and gold jewelry.

The old woman's eyes narrowed with delight. "Oh yes, that's a rare piece. That's the only one we have, as you can see. It's worth quite a lot. It's not from this area, not found anywhere in the Fire Nation at all, obviously."

Zuko gave a noncommittal grunt as acknowledgement of her words.

' _Yeah, I'm sure you scoured the world for this piece of jewelry. You didn't just happen to find it or steal it._ ' He sighed and pulled his gaze away to try and convince the women he didn't want any jewelry as politely as he could.

At the same time, although he tried very hard to resist looking back at the adornment, he couldn't help but be drawn to it. He could hear the old woman continue talking, an annoying buzzing at the back of his mind, but he kept pondering his fascination with this singular piece of jewelry. He knew that if he bought it, it wouldn't go to Mai… she wouldn't like it… it wasn't the usual style for Fire Nation nobility…

An hour later, Zuko found himself meandering through town, once again hand-in-hand with Mai. After having a pleasant lunch together, they had decided to satisfy themselves by strolling through the various stalls and watching some of the street performers. It wasn't very exciting, but it wasn't horrible either. Zuko frowned. It was okay. Right when he was about to suggest that they return to the beach house, Zuko's eyesight caught onto the uncanny glint of blue and he followed the glint through the crowds, watching as more and more features were revealed. Eventually, he saw enough to realize that it was Katara.

Soon after, his temper grew and his blood began to boil when he noticed another familiar, but unwelcome, presence close behind her.

"Zuko. Zuko, you're hurting my hand," Mai's voice broke through the haze that anger often produced for Zuko. Meeting his eyes, Mai looked pointedly at their clasped hands and the near-death grip Zuko had on hers. "You see something you don't like?"

Releasing her hand, he grit out, "Go back to the beach house. I'll be there soon." A creased formed between Mai's eyebrows as a symbol of her confusion, and along with her slight hesitation, Zuko's expression became less manic and he assured her, "I'll be there. Don't worry."

The confusion began to mingle with suspicion before Mai's face smoothed out into a cool mask of indifference. "If you say so."

"I do," he grit out, his gaze locked on the crowd.

Zuko watched her move through the square from the corner of his vision, in the direction of the path that would take her directly to their summer house. He then proceeded to rush towards the object of his aversion, becoming a blur that moved swiftly and nimbly through the crowds of tourists, never once doing more than brushing someone by accident in his haste. Finally, he bypassed the other guy, hovering protectively near the now-confused Katara, who turned around in confusion at Zuko, whose gaze finally landed on a familiar pair of brown eyes, which held an expression as if their owner knew a devastating secret. Katara's blood froze in her veins. This person _did_ know a great secret. Her eyes lowered and focused on the grain of wheat protruding from a familiar smirk.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Zuko snarled out, his face contorted in an angry grimace.

Katara jumped at the ferocity of Zuko's entire demeanor. She motioned to touch his shoulder, to tell him that they should just leave. He seemed to feel her move, however, and he gave a tiny shake of his head that, despite the lack of physical magnitude, spoke volumes about how serious he was. Timidly, she took her hand back and looked between the two, both of them obviously ready to fight. Katara restrained the urge to look Jet in the eye, feeling his eyes on her. She didn't want Zuko to see the recognition in her eyes, recognition that went deeper than merely being held "hostage" by this person. Her head kept down, she lifted her eyes so that she was peering at the Freedom Fighter through her eyelashes, noting that she was right in her instincts. His gaze was unwavering and completely directed onto her, even though Zuko mostly obstructed her.

"I asked you a question!" Zuko barked. Katara took a small step back, away from the irate prince as she felt the heat come off of him in waves. His fists were clenched tight, his already ivory skin becoming alabaster as it stretched over his knuckles. His shoulders visibly tensed and he slightly lowered into a crouch, a subtle defensive position, but one that Katara recognized had the ability to quickly shift into an offensive one.

Finally, Jet took his eyes away from her and instead turned their attention to Zuko, as if noticing him for the first time. They hardened and glared at him coolly. "And I don't have to answer to a Fire Nation piece of shit. Especially not _you_ ," he sneered.

Katara felt a blunt hit to her stomach. It wasn't that hard and it didn't hurt much. It _was_ , however, forceful and before she knew it, she had flown through the air and landed on the cobblestone a good ten feet away from Zuko and Jet, the latter having unsheathed his tiger hook swords in the time it took Zuko to make sure Katara was far away from this fight.

"Doesn't need another mess like at the palace," she grumbled while she pulled herself back to her feet. Her hands absently moved over her middle and pulling a miniscule amount of water from the air, she quickly and discreetly checked herself to make sure that Zuko's hit wasn't too hard. Like she thought, nothing harmful. Katara dropped her hand and let the water trickle down her palm and fingers, dripping onto the ground. She surreptitiously glanced around the crowd, making sure no one saw the glow that often accompanied her healing. Satisfied, she turned her attention back to the two boys, who managed to engage in a brawl in that short span of time. She gasped when she saw that as her gaze returned, Zuko narrowly missed a swipe at his head from one of Jet's swords, right after he had dodged a hit from the other sword.

Zuko neatly tucked and rolled away from Jet and maneuvered behind him, his fist already releasing fire towards Jet. Jet, however, had anticipated this move and turned and brought down one of his swords to break the fire's path. As the fire divided in two, Zuko charged through the opening Jet made and thrust his fists forward in rapid succession, each punch capitalized by a burst of fire. Jet scrambled to cross his hook swords to block but was unprepared and pushed back with every burst. Zuko cut through his last burst and managed to kick at one of Jet's wrist, loosening his hold on one of his swords. He caught it and threw it far away from themselves and the circle of spectators surrounding them. The blade moved through the air, twirling so that the end with the spearhead lodged itself into the side of a store.

Jet growled in frustration and began his assault on Zuko again. He spun his remaining sword before gripping it so that the curved blade located near his wrist now faced towards Zuko. Jet charged Zuko, the arced weapon heading towards the prince. He got close enough that Zuko was forced to back away and he managed to steal a mace from one of the useless Fire Nation soldiers who stood by, watching without bothering to intervene. He swung just as Jet did, the metal causing a reverberating clang to echo throughout the crowd. Both pushed and grit their teeth in trying to avoid being pushed back by the other. Their heads nearly knocked as they leaned forward.

Zuko ground out, "What's your problem?"

"I already told you. It's Fire Nation trash like you!" Jet roared. He suddenly pushed off and knocked Zuko back and took a swipe, this time the sharp blade managing to cut flesh.

Feeling the sting of an open wound and the slow drag of blood flowing down to his fingertips, Zuko registered the cut on his forearm, stretching from elbow to wrist. It wasn't deep, but Zuko could tell that it wasn't just a scrape, either. His eyes hardened as they stared at Jet, who smirked at his successful attack. Jet then began to advance towards him, his sword held to his side, ready for more of Zuko's blood. Heat engulfed Zuko's unharmed arm while he created a fire whip and he lithely sidestepped Jet and kicked him roughly in the back, sending Jet to the ground. The Freedom Fighter easily got back up and charged Zuko again, this time using hand-to-hand combat. Easily parrying his blows, despite being one-armed, Zuko kicked his stomach, causing Jet to double over, and hit him square in the chest, with the result of Jet flying back before landing brusquely on the ground. His fire whip still in his hand, Zuko aimed at the arm holding the remaining hook sword, relinquishing it from Jet's control. It clattered on the ground near the inner edge of the crowd.

Now that Jet seemed to be thoroughly defeated and unarmed, the soldiers in the crowd converged on Jet and bound his arms, dragging him through the crowd. Katara then broke out of the circle and towards Zuko, her hands immediately grasping for his injured arm. Zuko flinched and made to jerk his arm away from her but he stilled his arm once he felt her small but firm fingers gently turn his arm and inspect the wound. Now that he finally looked at it properly, he saw that the cut actually _was_ quite deep. He hoped that there wasn't any nerve damage. He looked up to Katara and saw a crease between her eyebrows while her blue eyes meticulously investigated his arm. She pursed her lips and raised her eyes to meet his.

Just as she was about to speak, her head lifted at the sound of someone calling her name. Jet. Her blood froze once more.

"Katara! Katara, don't let them get away with this! Think about your family and what the Fire Nation's done to them!"

Katara turned around slowly, her mouth slightly agape in shock at what he was yelling. _'Idiot,'_ she thought harshly. Didn't he know that now she could be implicated if Zuko believed that they knew each other? Her heart stopped for a minute when Jet spoke his next words.

"I'll come back for you! I'll free you and you can come join me!"

Her limbs not moving on their own, Katara was surprised to find herself being pushed behind Zuko, his good arm outstretched. "Stay away from her! What business do you have in bothering her like you have? You held her hostage before and now you're stalking her and causing fights," he snarled. The two locked eyes in a steely glare and Zuko's golden orbs narrowed dangerously as they glared at Jet.

"Stay away." Zuko's voice was low and even in a way that made Katara shiver. The undercurrent of anger was obvious and his last two words were spoken with venom. While she registered this, she also realized that Zuko didn't find anything suspicious. He just believed Jet to be a psychotic stalker… something that Katara couldn't totally disagree with at this point. She inwardly groaned, Sokka's previous warnings about Jet echoing in her mind.

' _Great. One more thing he can berate me for.'_

Zuko turned around just as the soldiers dragged Jet out of view and he rested his good arm on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Katara nodded. "Just a little shaken, I guess." Once she got over the fact that Jet was so close to blowing her cover, she looked Zuko over and once more took his arm in her hands, her fingers gently probing the area near the wound. "You on the other hand… come with me."

Resisting her pull, Zuko stayed firmly where he stood. "I'm fine. This is nothing."

" _That's_ not 'nothing'. That's actually a pretty deep cut and if we don't take a closer look at it, it could get infected or there could be nerve damage or a thousand more possibilities." Katara placed her hands on her hips. "Come on."

Stifling a groan, Zuko followed her, the crowd around them dispersing and returning to their daily routines. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed the speed at which Katara was walking back to the summer house. It was nearly identical, if not faster, to the walk she took earlier in the day when she stomped away from him. Zuko let out a small chuckle through his nose, the corners of his mouth quirking up slightly. Katara was a good distance from him. He figured that he could just wait for her in the courtyard while she went to do whatever she needed to.

He was surprised to see Katara already waiting for him, sitting patiently on the steps with a container, cloth, a roll of bandages, and a bowl. He sighed and sat down on the steps next to her, his arm automatically held out for her. "We do have medical staff in the house, you know. There's no need for you to do this."

Katara let out an unladylike snort. "I can treat this better than that prissy medical staff." Her words were rough and unsophisticated, but her fingers moved deftly and gracefully around his cut. Her motions were practiced and precise, he noticed. Sensing the question on his lips, Katara explained, "I lived in a colony. Sometimes, there were idiots that tried to fight the troops that moved in. I learned to help take care of their wounds at a young age," she lied easily. Well… half-lied.

She took the cloth and dipped it into the bowl once more, lightly wringing the water from it before she softly patted the bloodstained skin. Once the dried blood was washed away, she opened a small container of what seemed to be a paste of a greenish pallor and smelled like the forest, in his opinion. She dipped two slim fingers into the paste and swirled them around before gently wiping the mixture onto Zuko's cut. The effect was nearly instantaneous. The sting Zuko had been feeling retreated and the heat around the wound dissipated as the paste cooled his skin. Katara's nimble fingers then wrapped the bandage around his forearm, unrolling the white cloth easily around his arm, a movement Zuko was sure he would have accomplished much more awkwardly. She cut the bandage and secured it over his arm and freed his arm.

Smiling softly at him, Katara held an expression of pride at her work. "Still think you should've gone to the 'royal medical staff'?" she teased. Her voice had lowered and she spoke with mock gravity. She squealed when Zuko scowled at her and used his breath of fire to toss a small flame at her while he looked over his arm. "Ew," she complained, "It's like you vomited fire on me."

Rolling his eyes, Zuko fought the urge to laugh. "You manage to attract pathological stalkers," he countered. "I think we're even." He glanced at her and fought the urge to laugh once more. Her facial expression was one where she seemed to fight back the urge to stick out her tongue or retort or perhaps both. Another option was that she was constipated. At that thought, Zuko couldn't help but burst into a short bark of laughter before it settled down into a husky chuckle.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she demanded, "What's so funny?"

Slightly shaking his head, he dismissed her, "It's nothing." Seeing how she wasn't placated, he offered, "Thank you for taking care of this," he lifted his injured arm up to clarify. "If worse came to worse, I was just going to engulf my arm in fire and cauterize the wound just to stop the bleeding."

Making a face, Katara lightly scolded, "Burning a wound close should only be used as a last result. For one thing, it's painful and dangerous. You kill the tissue and can damage the tissue _and_ nerves underneath." Her usually full lips tightened into a small line. "If you _did_ do that, that would've been a really reckless move on your part."

Zuko gave a noncommittal grunt.

Katara rolled her eyes at him and mocked, "And you would have had a really ugly scar on your arm. Can't have the prince look less than flawless."

"Yes. Agni forbid I get a scar."

Katara and Zuko locked eyes in a halfhearted glare. When it was evident that neither was going to really back down, a silent truce passed between them and Katara scoffed and turned her attention to the glittering ocean in the distance.

"Katara."

It was Katara's turn to give a grunt.

"Look... We're leaving tomorrow morning but if somehow those idiot soldiers lose that guy or he slips away, he's going to probably try and see you. Just… just try and avoid that."

Katara looked back at him and saw that he wasn't staring at her but straight ahead. He seemed to notice her stare, however, and his cheeks colored lightly. He cleared his throat and he added, "I just don't need any extra trouble, okay? For whatever reason, he seems to be obsessed with you."

"I… Zuko… Okay." She smiled softly when his eyebrows raised in apparent shock. "I can't promise that I'll manage to avoid him for the rest of my life or whatever, but I can promise that I won't seek him out."

Zuko nodded and Katara looked back to the ocean and they sat together in comfortable silence. When she saw that it was starting to get dark and she wanted to shower off the day's heat and events, she bit her lip in hesitation before quickly throwing her arms around the prince, whispering in his ear. "Thank you for taking care of me."

She released her hold and moved away from the steps, taking all of the medical supplies into the house with her, leaving Zuko thoroughly stunned and unmoved from his position when she ambushed him with her hug, his arms still awkwardly outstretched and his mouth open. Once she disappeared from his sight, he sighed and looked back at the horizon, trying to sort through the confusion Katara often caused for him.

* * *

Kanna sighed once she finally managed to get all three children fed and bathed and changed for bed. The only problem was that they didn't want to sleep. Sika and Sato sat down on the bear pelt in front of the fireplace, each taking turns playing with Sena, who crawled back and forth between her brother and sister, full of giggles and smiles. Periodically, they would look up at Kanna expectantly, waiting for her to continue telling them the story. Their stubbornness, she admitted, originated from herself.

She loved her grandchildren and great-grandchildren for their headstrong personalities, but at the same time, it didn't help when it came to parenting them.

Pakku laughed softly. "It's not that late, Kanna. Just keep telling them the story. They'll fall asleep soon enough."

"I don't think so."

Sika was kneeling now and settled her weight on her feet. She began bouncing impatiently. "Oh please, Gran-Gran?"

"I don't think so," Kanna repeated. "The next part will probably keep you awake. So if you wake up early enough, I'll start telling you the story as soon as possible." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and added, "Of course, I have to go to the market tomorrow morning with Gramp-Gramp so if you want to wake up early enough, you're going to have to go to sleep early."

She made a show of clearing the dinner off of the table and shared a secret smile with Pakku, who shook his head lightly at her. She wasn't the least bit surprised when she felt two miniature, children-sized hugs on either side of her and a muffled good night. Sika and Sato did the same with Pakku before picking up Sena, still smiling on the bear pelt, and hurried to their rooms. The sound of slamming doors punctuated their meaning.

Kanna put the plates back down on the table and laughed quietly. "If I knew that was all it took…"

Pakku took the stack of plates and placed them in the sink before joining his wife at the table, taking her hands in his. "It _is_ a pretty fantastic story."

Kanna returned a smile and nodded in agreement.

"One that shouldn't have to have happened… not to such good kids at such a young age…" Pakku continued, a hint of sad nostalgia echoing around his words. "But one that brought us one of the happiest lives and beautiful families I could have imagined. After all, she brought us back together as well, didn't she?"

"Yes, the spirits were kind to us and to the kids. But they had to work so hard."

"They ended up alive and happy, though," Pakku reminded her. The two were then surrounded by the countless stories and memories of young men and sometimes women who never came home and their families' devastation and cries. "Come, beloved. Let's go to sleep."

Pakku squeezed his wife's hands before helping her out of her seat and walked towards their bedroom before peeking into their great-grandchildren's room. All three were nestled into their respective bed or crib and fast asleep. Kanna smiled gently at them and closed the door softly behind her. Pakku placed his hand on the small of her back as they slowly walked to their bedroom and settled into the bed they had shared for a decade, after being separated for a lifetime.

Before either of them drifted into sleep, Pakku kissed his wife on the forehead and apologized, "I'm sorry for being so stubborn."

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart."

"You put it back together much better than any healer could when you accepted my second proposal."

Kanna leaned into Pakku's side and rest her grey head on his chest and they lay together quietly until they were lulled into sleep by the sound of the other's sleeping.

* * *

Katara stepped out into the cool, crisp evening air, her face slightly upturned as she stared at the luminescent expanse of galaxy above her. For the past few weeks, living in the Fire Nation— full of smoke and pollution and bright lights— obstructed the sight of the universe in the sky. The view she saw every night at home in the Southern Water Tribe. The most she could see in the capital were a few dozen twinkles in the blackness above her. Now that they were on a small island with relatively few lights to block out the stars, she sat down on the grey sand, hugging her knees to her chest while she bathed in the silver light. The moon was waxing and she felt the pull within her as well. Lazily, she swung one of her hands back and forth, watching the slight swell in the waves crushing onto the shore.

She sighed. That reminded her… she had meant to heal Zuko's cut… but he was watching her so intently. Katara let go of her knees and stilled her hand, the slight control she had over the waves disappearing. She plopped onto the sand and lay down with her palms up and her eyes closed, as if she were sun bathing. Except she concentrated not on the heat of the sun, but on the push and pull of the growing moon on the waves before her. Katara slowed her breathing and her heart rate so that they coincided with the waves. Her breath was enough time for a wave to crash and recede. The wave crashed as she inhaled and pulled away as she exhaled.

The sound of waves and her breathing was soon disrupted, but only slightly. Katara didn't move yet. If this person was going to attack her, she'd like to have the element of surprise and lull them into a false sense of security by pretending she was asleep, which she was very close to prior to noticing the disturbance. The footfalls on the sand didn't move away and continued in her direction, hastening in their journey.

Katara's eyes almost widened in shock as her mind registered a possibility. _'Jet!'_

As soon as the footsteps were nearly on top of her, Katara opened her eyes and threw her weight forward, propelling out of her supine position on the sand, and onto her feet as she did a quick tuck in the air, turning around quickly to face whoever was intruding upon her time. Her arms were already raised in a defensive position and just to be safe, she stayed close to the water line. Once her eyesight adjusted to the sudden change from the back of her eyelids to the silvery moonlight, she lowered her arms and stepped away from the water.

"Come on, Zuko!" She yelled exasperatedly. "What are you trying to do?"

Smirking at her, Zuko sat down next to the spot where she was previously lying down. He looked at it pointedly and Katara rolled her eyes at him before sitting down in her original spot. "Now will you tell me what you're doing out here in the middle of the night giving me a heart attack?" she asked, full of cheek.

"Just as soon as you tell me what you were doing out here in the middle of the night in the first place," he retorted dryly.

"Well it's not exactly the most relaxing atmosphere in the house with your sister and girlfriend sending death glares my way." She dug her hands into the sand and lifted them, watching the grains fall through her fingers. "I just wanted to have some sort of semblance of a vacation." She gestured to the sky and to the waves. "This was relaxing," she said simply.

Zuko considered her before he spoke. "It was getting late and I couldn't find you in the house. I asked one of the servants if they saw you and she said that she saw you head towards the beach after dinner. Dinner was a while ago. You hadn't come back. There's a crazy stalker following you. My thought process isn't too hard to follow."

"But you could see me from the courtyard."

"Yeah," he scoffed. "I saw you lying down in the sand. Not moving."

Tearing her gaze away from the sand, she looked to her side to see Zuko staring back at her. The moonlight cast an otherworldly glow on his pale skin, making it appear as if he was shimmering, and his gold eyes stood out in a perfect contrast from the silver-tinted darkness. Her breath hitched and she felt her cheeks warm.

Katara whipped her head around, resolutely setting her stare to the ocean. "Well as you can see, I'm not dead." She was met with silence and she fought the urge to look back at him. Instead, she changed the topic. "So why were you looking for me in the first place?"

"Huh?"

Knitting her eyebrows together, Katara looked back at him. He was the one staring absentmindedly at the ocean now. "I asked you why you were looking for me in the first place."

"Oh. My arm was starting to hurt again and I was wondering if you knew how to help with that."

"I left the ointment in the house. If you want, we can go back in and I'll reapply it."

He shook his head, his shaggy black hair moving with his head. "No, it's fine. I can wait until tomorrow."

"If you're in pain, I don't mind going back inside."

"I can handle it."

"Zuko—"

"Don't, Katara." He turned towards her. "Stay out here as long as you'd like." Zuko motioned to get up. "I'll go back and leave you to be by yourself. Just do me a favor and try and get in soon so I don't spend all night wondering if Jet came and abducted you."

The mention of Jet's name caught Katara's attention. "You found out his name?"

Zuko stopped and sat back down. "After dinner, a soldier came by and informed me about him. He apparently claims to lead a huge guerilla terrorist group called the Freedom Fighters. I've never heard of them." He sighed. "If you ask me, it sounds like a bunch of kids getting into dangerous situations that could cost them their lives."

Katara fought the urge to run away at this point. Things were hitting a little too close to home. Once again, she changed the topic. "You can stay here, with me, if you'd like. I tend to zone out though so I won't be much company."

Fighting a smile, Zuko asked, "When have you known me to be a talkative person?" Katara easily returned the smile. Zuko watched her blue eyes twinkle lightly with mirth before they traveled down to his bandaged arm. "It's fine. I'll just put some ice on it to numb it until tomorrow."

Biting down on her lip, Katara tried, "Well I could try something with the water."

"You're going to put saltwater in my wound?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"Trust me." She waited for what felt like a century but was most likely just a heartbeat of silence. He nodded and she smiled softly. "Just lie down on the sand and close your eyes." She saw the hesitation and she threatened, "Unless you want to wait until tomorrow."

Katara was pleased when he did what she asked. Once she made sure his eyes were tightly shut, she Waterbent some water towards her and managed to separate the salt and was left with freshwater. Holding the sphere of water with one hand, she carefully undid Zuko's bandage, laying his forearm on her lap to compensate for her preoccupied hand. Once she unraveled the cloth, she enveloped both of her hands in the water and held them over Zuko's. They began to glow a soft blue and she moved her hands over the wound, hovering above the angry red line. Through the water, she felt the chi paths and the swirls of energy in his arm. Knowing that it would be highly suspicious if his arm was miraculously healed, she only went so far as to take away his current pain and expedite the natural healing process by a few days. There was also very little chance of scarring now.

She relinquished her control over the water and let it splash lightly onto his arm. She used the hem of her shirt to dab it dry before she rewrapped the bandage. Katara was about to tell Zuko she was done when she saw that he had managed to fall asleep during the healing. Normally, she would have found the peaceful expression on his face enough reason to leave him be, but seeing as how she couldn't leave him out on the beach for the rest of the night, Katara leaned over him and gently shook his shoulder.

His hand grabbed hers and she let out a small yelp of surprise. Zuko opened his eyes at her and though his senses were bleary, he sat up and flexed his bad arm. "Thanks," he muttered. He noticed Katara's hand in his and hastily let go.

Katara blushed. She didn't notice his hand in front of her, offering to help her up. She blinked at it before taking it and letting Zuko lift her off of the ground.

"I don't want to cut your relaxation time short, but could we go back in now?"

She could only manage a meek nod in reply. Katara couldn't look up at him, afraid that the moonlight would betray the color on her cheeks. Thankfully, they walked up the beach and into their respective bedrooms in silence and Katara let the exhaustion from the past few weeks wash over her as she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Katara found herself scowling at the backs of Azula and Mai while they walked to the port. Occasionally, she would catch the sympathetic smile of Ty Lee or the impassive glance from Zuko as he turned around over the arm that rested around Mai's shoulders.

Once they finally reached the port, Katara threw all of Azula's bags down onto the wooden boards, huffing and panting in the heat. She sat down on the planks, next to the bags, and rested against one of the larger suitcases while they waited for the boat to pull in. Meanwhile, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were sitting comfortably in the shade on padded chairs. Katara was more than surprised when she saw Zuko coming towards her. She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"They don't trust you with their bags."

Katara snorted and rolled her eyes. "By all means, take over."

Zuko sat down on the planks next to her and slid his bag off of his back and next to his outstretched legs. "I don't want to go to back to the palace," he confessed.

Katara raised both eyebrows but waited silently for him to continue.

"My father's still angry about the first time we dealt with Jet. And then with my behavior in a recent war meeting."

Reaching a hand over, she quickly grasped his wrist for a short squeeze before taking her hand back. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Both of them missed the icy glare Mai sent in their direction as she witnessed the brief exchange.

"Mai. Mai, were you listening?"

"Sorry, Azula. What did you say?"

"The ship's arrived. Tell my idiot brother and the tramp to start carrying our bags onto the ship." She and Ty Lee then took off to the ramp before disappearing onto the ship's deck. Mai narrowed her eyes at Zuko and Katara once more before following after Azula and Ty Lee, ignoring Azula's orders.

An attendant passed her on the way down and made his way towards Zuko and Katara, quickly taking most of the luggage from Katara. She began to protest and Zuko lifted a hand to stop her and then proceeded to give the man a gold piece. The two of them were left with only their own bags and made their way onto the ship.

"Zuko, whatever happens, it's going to be okay in the end."

"How can you be so sure?"

"'It'll be okay in the end; if it's not okay, it's not the end.' That's what my Gran-Gran always told me, anyway. Besides, I have faith in you Zuko. Everything's going to work out for the best." She flashed him a quick smile before stepping in front of him and past the deck towards the compartments where they'd sleep during the journey back to the Fire Nation Capital.

As Zuko followed her, he took notice of extra weight in his pack. The weight of the necklace he purchased from the jewelry vendors. The necklace was made of a delicate silver chain, bare except for the brilliant blue stone hanging off it— a perfect circle of bright cerulean with small swirls of white and green cleverly blending in, both hidden and obvious. It mimicked the colors of the sea. The swirling pattern reminded Zuko of waves. He didn't know why he had to buy it the day before it… it was an impulse buy. He reached behind him and took it out of his bag and stared at it. He should just get rid of it now. Hide it somewhere on the boat. He walked aimlessly, trying to figure out where the necklace should go but as he walked through the halls to get to his compartment, his golden eyes lifted and holding the necklace in his hand, he stood in front of Katara's open door, looking at her as she was caught in the threshold, blocked by him on her way out, her blue eyes falling on the necklace.


	9. The Agni Kai

_Last Time…_

_"My father's still angry about the first time we dealt with Jet. And then with my behavior in a recent war meeting."_

_Reaching a hand over, she quickly grasped his wrist for a short squeeze before taking her hand back. "I'm sure it'll be fine."_

_Both of them missed the icy glare Mai sent in their direction as she witnessed the brief exchange._

_"Mai. Mai, were you listening?"_

_"Sorry, Azula. What did you say?"_

_"The ship's arrived. Tell my idiot brother and the tramp to start carrying our bags onto the ship." She and Ty Lee then took off to the ramp before disappearing onto the ship's deck. Mai narrowed her eyes at Zuko and Katara once more before following after Azula and Ty Lee, ignoring Azula's orders._

_Anyway, an attendant passed her on the way down and made his way towards Zuko and Katara, quickly taking most of the luggage from Katara. She began to protest and Zuko lifted a hand to stop her and then proceeded to give the man a gold piece. The two of them were left with only their own bags and made their way onto the ship._

_"Zuko, whatever happens, it's going to be okay in the end."_

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_"'It'll be okay in the end; if it's not okay, it's not the end.' That's what my Gran-Gran always told me, anyway. Besides, I have faith in you Zuko. Everything's going to work out for the best." She flashed him a quick smile before stepping in front of him and past the deck towards the compartments where they'd sleep during the three day journey back to the Fire Nation Capital._

_As Zuko followed her, he took notice of extra weight in his pack. The weight of the necklace he purchased from the jewelry vendors. The necklace was made of a delicate silver chain, bare except for the brilliant blue stone hanging off it— a perfect circle of bright cerulean with small swirls of white and green cleverly blending in, both hidden and obvious. It mimicked the colors of the sea. The swirling pattern reminded Zuko of waves. He didn't know why he had to buy it the day before it… it was an impulse buy. He reached behind him and took it out of his bag and stared at it. He should just get rid of it now. Hide it somewhere on the boat. He walked aimlessly, trying to figure out where the necklace should go but as he walked through the halls to get to his compartment, his golden eyes lifted and holding the necklace in his hand, he stood in front of Katara's open door, looking at her as she was caught in the threshold, blocked by him on her way out, her blue eyes falling on the necklace._

* * *

Zuko coughed gruffly, shoving his hand behind his back in an obvious gesture to hide the necklace. He felt heat in his cheeks and purposely kept his gaze away from Katara, backing away from her door. Ducking his head, he spoke to his feet in a clipped tone.

"Sorry. I thought that this was my room. I guess it's the next one over."

Staring at him with her large, expressive eyes, Katara raised an eyebrow in curiosity and disbelief. Nevertheless, she rolled her eyes and teased, "Uh-huh... You're acting really weird. I hope you realize that."

Zuko gave her a noncommittal grunt in reply and Katara rolled her eyes. She placed a hand on her hip and attempted to lean over to get a closer look at what the prince was hiding. He moved to match her actions, effectively hiding the necklace from her. She sighed and pursed her lips at him.

"Seriously?" she deadpanned. "I already saw what it was, Zuko. I just want a closer look. It looked like a pretty necklace." A small, sweet smile appeared on her face. "I'm sure that Mai will like it."

Inwardly, Katara fought the grimace that was trying to surface onto her face. She knew as well as anyone that Mai would _not_ like that necklace. Poor Zuko. _She_ , on the other hand, happened to like the necklace a lot, from the little she saw of it. She sighed and brushed past Zuko, closing her door behind her.

Zuko had yet to reply and watched her in silence.

"Are you sure you're alright, Zuko?"

He scoffed and turned away, taking quick strides towards his room. "I'm fine!"

Katara winced when she heard the characteristic sound of a slamming door that she had come to associate closely with the Fire Nation Crown Prince. She rolled her eyes at the closed door and made her way through the maze of metal. She fumbled a bit trying to navigate through the large ship but Katara finally managed to make her way onto the deck, rewarded by the light spray caused by the collision of waves against the ship, the bright sunlight, and the scent of saltwater.

Smiling as she made her way over to the edge, Katara rested her elbows on the railing and cast her gaze on the trail of white water left in the ship's wake as the ship sped back towards the capital. Furtively looking behind and around her, Katara bit down on her lower lip before eagerly moving her arms in small circles, watching small whirlpools momentarily form before the ship moved her too far away. Katara flicked her wrists up and down, creating small walls of water or tendrils of water and playing with the structures she created.

Sighing contentedly, Katara propped up her elbow and nestled a cheek in her open palm.

Katara jolted when she heard someone clearing his or her throat. She whirled around, half expecting it to be Azula, poised to throw her off of the ship. Or worse— Mai.

Panic overcame her in that split second. Had they seen her waterbend? Should she fight back? Or merely fall into the ocean? Obviously, it wouldn't hurt her and she could always pretend to be an exceptional swimmer and make her way back onto the ship… or Zuko would offer to rescue her. That is, if he cared enough. He did care… right?

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Katara wouldn't find out. She saw that it was none other than Iroh standing before her. In late recognition, Katara made a clumsy bow and opened her mouth, ready to apologize.

"Please, Miss Katara, do not trouble yourself with useless apologies. There is nothing to apologize for."

Katara looked up at the old man and returned the kind smile he gave her. "General Iroh."

Iroh's amber eyes lit up with a mischievous twinkle. "For a beautiful young woman like you, I'd appreciate it if you just call me Iroh."

"Iroh." Katara narrowed her eyes at him playfully. She shook her head in amusement.

"Precisely."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you're doing on the ship?"

"An old man has his secrets," he replied cryptically. He smiled jovially before continuing, "But if you must know, I had prior business and took it upon myself to make a quick detour to pick up my dear nephew and niece and their friends. My brother's thinking was not to waste anymore manpower or use anymore vessels than necessary. After all, why use more ships when the ships could be of better use abroad, like maintaining order in the colonies or even acquiring new colonies?"

Katara's smile fell. She tried to replace it, but her new smile was shaky. Katara was very much aware of what Iroh was insinuating. Ships were needed to take destroy and intimidate— gain new territories for the Fire Nation.

"Oh, Miss Katara. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine." Katara's tone was strained and she found it hard to look at him. She turned back towards the railing, staring at the water once more.

"May I ask what it is you're doing on deck? It's been my experience that your generation prefers solitude in your private compartments. Or perhaps Zuko and Azula have skewed my beliefs."

Snorting, Katara rolled her eyes. "Most likely." She shrugged, her gaze steady on the water. "I find it much more calming to be outside than cooped up in a room."

"Yes… there is nothing quite like the beauty of the ocean."

Katara turned and noticed that Iroh had come closer, just a few steps to her side, his arms folded inside of his sleeves as usual. His gaze was directed towards the horizon in thoughtfulness.

"One can almost forget all of his troubles and lose himself out here. It can be quite heartbreaking to have to return to land and its realities." Iroh sighed heavily. "Zuko…" he muttered and shook his head.

He turned to her and smiled kindly once more. "The trip back to the palace from Ember Island is not long. We should arrive in no time. Enjoy the rest of this beautiful day, Miss Katara."

Left speechless, Katara could only nod back and watch Iroh disappear into the lower decks, probably towards his own room for tea or a nap, she guessed. His words resonated with Katara, though.

"Zuko…. Trouble?" Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh no," she gasped, her hands covering her mouth, "He knows. He knows what's in store for Zuko from Fire Lord Ozai."

Immediately throwing herself in Iroh's direction, Katara hurried down the steps and through the labyrinth towards the general area where she believed Iroh's room to be. _'I have to know. I need to tell Zuko.'_

After several wrong turns and bumping into a few disgruntled Fire Nation soldiers, Katara finally found herself in front of Iroh's door. She knew it to be his room even though the room was closed because she could hear the whistling of a teakettle. Without a doubt, this was the compartment of the Dragon of the West. Katara pressed a palm to the door.

A heartbeat's moment before she pushed the door open, she heard Zuko's voice within the room and quickly drew away from the door, with every intention to walk away. However, the sound of Zuko's agitated whispers reached her and against her better judgment, Katara turned towards the door again, delicately laying her ear against the cold metal door.

"Prince Zuko, you must listen to me. This is very serious."

Katara jumped away from the door, hearing the telltale sound of a teacup smashing.

"I _am_ listening! You're telling me that my father wants me to _duel_ that crooked old general _in three days_?" Zuko scoffed.

"You believe my brother to be a reasonable man?" Iroh interjected. "Understand, nephew, that this demand is not that uncharacteristic of any Fire Lord. Your father, especially, is no exception. I find it well within reason that he would demand this of you. Who knows? Perhaps it is a chance to prove yourself in front of him."

"You honestly think that this is about my Firebending?" Zuko sneered.

Iroh hesitated with his reply. He answered carefully, "After your father's anger at you over the intruder in the palace, I think it is about your Firebending to a certain extent, but more so about whether you are able to fight. You know as well as I do that there is little that Fire Lord Ozai treasures more than power. He is under the impression that skill in combat and having the ability to best another man is the purest exhibition of power— to tower over a man that you have just defeated."

There was silence in the room and Katara allowed herself to press against the door a little more, trying not to lean too heavily for fear that the door may creak and give her away.

"What am I supposed to do? Uncle, I'm not ready," Zuko's voice was heavy and Katara heard a slight catch in his usually stoic voice.

"Three days' time is plenty. Don't worry, Prince Zuko. It is more than enough time to prepare you. I will help you in any way I can. But I have faith in you that you will be unbeatable."

"Thank you, Uncle."

Slowly, Katara peeled away from the door and leaned against the opposite wall, her head reeling with the news. Right away, she was resolute on helping Zuko in any way she could. She'd willingly go through that sparring nonsense he pulled on her this weekend. And she'd put everything she had into her fights, except of course, Waterbending. She'd let him push her so that she could push him just as hard. Katara cast another look at the door before beginning to make her way back towards her room. She froze when she saw a shadow turn around the corner towards her— a distinctly Azula-shaped shadow. Knowing there was no way for her to hide from the princess, Katara backtracked to Iroh's door and took a deep breath, raising her fist to knock on the door when it opened, a surprised looking Zuko standing in its threshold.

"Katara?"

Katara opened her mouth and closed it, like a fish out of water. She stuttered, "Oh, uh… I…"

"What are you doing here? How did you know where to find me?"

"I went to your room to ask if we were going to spar today and you weren't there. A maid told me that you might be in General Iroh's room." Katara didn't know where that came from. She just thanked the spirits that she was able to come up with that.

"Zu-Zu!" Azula strode towards them and blocked Katara from Zuko's view, shoving her out of the way. "What's this I hear about you using Father's gift as a sparring partner? Interesting… at least it won't matter if you play a little too rough, right Zu-Zu? No one could care less if she got hurt…" A malicious glint appeared in Azula's amber eyes. "But then again, maybe you do. After all, isn't that why Father's _so_ infuriated with you?"

Zuko tensed and he scowled at his younger sister.

"It's actually quite amusing. But training with a weak peasant isn't going to help you win this Agni Kai, Zuko." Azula paused, glancing at her brother and Katara.

Zuko's eyes widened in shock while Katara's heart skipped a beat before dropping into her stomach.

Azula leisurely examined her long nails. "No matter. I just came here to tell you that Mai was looking for you, although it seems that you're otherwise occupied. I'll be sure to let her know." Azula cast a sideways glance at Katara and laughed haughtily before turning the corner, leaving Katara to fume silently at her back.

As soon as she disappeared, Zuko whirled around and hissed at Iroh, "How the hell does she know about the Agni Kai? I thought you said that my father just announced it before you set sail to Ember Island!"

"He did, Prince Zuko." Iroh's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "It appears as though he had already made his decision some time ago and confided in your sister."

His lips pressing tightly into a thin line, Zuko stormed past the two of them. Katara looked helplessly from him to Iroh. Iroh stared forlornly at his nephew, shaking his head sympathetically. He looked down at Katara and sighed. "You should go see that he cools down and doesn't get into further trouble."

Katara nodded and grunted in agreement. "He's got a terrible temper."

Iroh chuckled softly. "A fiery temper, to be sure. My nephew often acts impulsively, but that is only because he has passion. What he needs right now is someone to show him some _com_ passion. I believe you're the right person for the job, Miss Katara." He gave her a kind smile before returning to his tea.

Breaking into a brisk run, Katara hurried down the hallway and through the corridors towards the section of the ship where she knew her and Zuko's rooms to be. Just as she came around the final corner, Katara heard the recognizable sound of Zuko slamming a door. Coming to a hesitant stop in front of his door, Katara took another deep breath before lightly tapping her fist against the door. She didn't expect Zuko to open the door but to her extreme surprise, Zuko answered.

"Mai, not now. I'm really not in the mood."

"I'll make sure she gets the message. Now let me in."

Zuko opened the door, but not enough for Katara to walk in. Zuko quickly filled in whatever space he had allowed as he stepped into the threshold. "Katara? What are you—"

"Do you want to talk about what just happened?" Katara grimaced when Zuko shot her a look and held her hands up as a gesture of supplication. "Okay. Fine. No more talking. Would you like to spar?"

"Why? Apparently, it's not going to help me with my Agni Kai, is it?" Zuko retorted. He paused and took a deep breath, running a hand through his dark hair. "I'm sorry… I… my mind's just all over the place right now." Zuko lifted his gaze and looked directly at Katara. "I thought you hated sparring anyway."

"Oh no." Katara raised her eyebrows. "I don't mind sparring at all. It's the fact that you think I _need_ to 'learn' how to take care of myself when obviously, I already know how to. Sparring, training, I don't mind. It's being treated like a defenseless little girl. _That's_ what I hate." She put a hand on her hip. "You happen to be the only one on my level around here, so I guess I'll have to spar with you anyway."

Zuko rolled his topaz eyes at her. "Sure. Whatever you say."

Ignoring his sarcasm, Katara lowered her eyes to his arm. "How's your arm? Is it still bothering you?" She moved forward and gently took his arm in her hands, delicately probing at the area under the bandage where she knew the cut to be. "I have ointment in my room. I know I haven't had the chance to reapply it since last night."

Katara looked up and right into the young prince's eyes, two suns that were trained on her as she looked over his arm. Her breath audibly hitched when she took notice of how close she had moved to him and how she cradled his arm in her hands. And the way he was staring at her… Katara quickly jumped away from him and avoided any eye contact.

"I'll just go grab some."

Keeping her head down, Katara backed out of Zuko's room and rushed into her own next door. She slumped against the wall after closing the door, shaking her head. Taking several deep breaths, Katara went to her small bag, quickly finding the small container of the paste she had made after Zuko's fight with Jet. Gripping it tightly, she gulped before leaving her room and knocked on Zuko's door again. Finding it open, she tentatively opened the door and closed it behind her.

Zuko stood at a table, his back to her. He turned around upon hearing the door close and he gave her a small smile. He was holding his arm in front of him, the old bandages neatly piled onto the table. "Whatever's in that ointment is magic. My arm's nearly healed. I don't even think it'll scar."

Katara smiled back. "One of my many talents," she quipped. She nodded at a chair. "Now sit so I can take a look for myself."

Obeying, Zuko took a seat while Katara knelt in front of him, and he held his arm out for her. Taking his offered arm, Katara softly ran her fingers along the edges of cut. She already saw signs of healing, parts where the skin had begun to stitch itself back together and close the wound. Katara couldn't help but smile at her handiwork and her proficiency at healing.

"I'm guessing that your smile is a good sign."

Katara made a face at him before opening the tiny jar. "Someone's a comedian," she muttered, ignoring the smirk on Zuko's face. She gingerly dipped her fingers into the cold ointment, applying a light layer over the wound before rewrapping it with new bandages.

"Thank you, Katara."

Feeling a familiar heat in her cheeks, Katara ducked her head to hide the blush, busying herself with wiping her hands clean on the scraps of wrapping she had cut off and closing the jar. Even though she still felt heat on her face, Katara forced herself to look up at Zuko and assure him, "It's no problem." She made a mental note to try and sneak in another healing session, sometime soon before the Agni Kai. It would be better for him if all injuries were healed, no matter how minor. "I'll take another look at it tonight, if you don't mind."

Zuko nodded, flexing his arm.

"We should be docking soon. I'll just be in my room." Katara moved to leave the room, but Zuko grabbed her wrist.

He didn't look at her, keeping his gaze focused on his hand on her wrist instead. "Really, Katara. Thank you." Zuko then lifted his head and made eye contact with her. "I'll take you up on that offer to spar once we get back to the palace."

Katara managed to twist her hand and squeeze his wrist for a moment, a quick gesture of friendship. She smirked. "You should take a nap, Zuko. You're going to need it. I'm not holding anything back."

As she made her way out of the room, Katara could have sworn she heard a light laugh from the Fire Nation Prince. She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face from hearing the sound.

* * *

The two teenagers panted hard as they faced each other, drenched in their sweat that streamed down in rivulets, partly from the intense heat but mostly from the physical exertion that they had just put themselves through. Katara couldn't help but smile through her panting and seeing that Zuko was in a similar physical state, took it upon herself to fall backwards and sit on the stone ground, resting her elbows on her knees. She looked up at the prince and saw him do the same.

"Tired already, Prince Zuko?" she teased.

Zuko made a face at her and ignored her teasing. He squinted up at the sky. "It's going to be dark soon. We should wash up and have some dinner." He leapt up from his seated position with ease. Katara shook her head in disbelief at how easy it was for him. Making his way towards Katara, he held an arm out to help her out. As Katara reached for his hand, Zuko's face twisted and he playfully held his other hand to his nose. "You, especially, need a bath."

Rolling her eyes at him, Katara took hold of his hand and allowed him to pull her up. "Ha ha," she deadpanned. She dusted herself off before they started making their way from the training arena towards the inner part of the palace. "Is your arm alright?" she asked, thinking of the possible strain from the sparring. His movements may have reopened the wound.

Nodding, Zuko assured her, "Didn't feel a thing. With that ointment of yours, I'm almost positive it'll be completely healed by the Agni Kai."

Katara frowned at the mention of the upcoming duel. Zuko took notice and sighed. "There's nothing to be worried about. The old general I'm dueling is… well _old_."

"Your Uncle Iroh's old, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to face him in a duel," she countered.

"My Uncle Iroh's a completely different situation and you know it. Really, Katara, I have nothing to worry about. So it's pointless to get worked up." He glanced at her again as they walked. "Besides, don't you have any faith in me?"

"Of course I do," Katara insisted exasperatedly. "Didn't we just end up at a stalemate? I mean if I couldn't beat you, then obviously, I'm well aware of that you can take care of yourself," she drawled. Zuko smirked appreciatively and Katara smiled smugly at him. After a moment, her expression turned meek. "I… I'm just…" She stopped walking and looked down.

Zuko belatedly noticed her immobility and took several steps ahead of her before he turned around. He stared at her with a peculiar gaze. Zuko tentatively asked, "You're what?"

Katara wouldn't answer and Zuko stepped closer to her. Katara could feel him in her space. She sighed and looked up at him, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks. "I'm worried, okay? Aren't I allowed to be worried? A duel, no matter if it _is_ tradition, sounds scary. And dangerous. You told me that people used to fight to the death!"

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes at her. "Yeah, when the tradition first started. No one's died during an Agni Kai in generations! It'll only go as far as it has to before someone yields."

Katara's blue eyes flashed. "You'd never yield, Zuko."

Taken aback by the feeling with which she spoke, Zuko was speechless for a few moments. When he finally recovered, he stared at her heatedly. "Then I'm going to have to get him to yield first then."

"Just don't go into this thing with an overconfident attitude. Never underestimate your opponent." Katara pursed her lips and hit his arm. "Are you listening?"

Shrugging her off, Zuko rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Now come on, we're going to be late for dinner." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards their rooms. He loosened his grip and slowed their pace. "But you really have nothing to worry about, Katara," he whispered.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I'll kill you if you let yourself get hurt."

Zuko chuckled darkly. "And I'll give you full permission to." He tugged on her arm again. "Hurry up. You really do need a bath." Zuko chuckled again when Katara punched his arm in indignation. She wormed out of his grasp and stormed off. Zuko shook his head in response.

"Tell me, Prince Zuko, why did you lie to that girl?"

Turning, Zuko saw one of his father's concubines standing in the shade of an adjoining corridor. He recognized her as his father's favorite. "What are you talking about?" he asked brusquely.

The woman didn't seem to be intimidated by Zuko. She wore a patient expression on her face. She came closer to him and Zuko took a wary step back, his body tensing. "You know as well as I do that ever since your grandfather's ascension to the throne, a horrible legacy has been born. Agni Kai were duels to reclaim honor. They only went as far as a single injury, the _first_ injury inflicted to either opponent. Since Fire Lord Sozin, Agni Kai have grown to become _death matches_. A form of entertainment!" she spat.

Narrowing his eyes at her, Zuko retorted, "What else could I do?"

"Katara is becoming strangely attached to you, Prince Zuko. She's a good girl, a good person. She cares for you. Can you imagine how hurt she'll be?"

"So you don't think I'll win, either."

The both of them knew that it wasn't a question.

A calculating look entered Asha's eyes. "Whether you'll win is beyond my concern. I'm just looking out for Katara. It's not up to me, but you should let her know the gravity of the situation, Prince Zuko. She deserves the truth. You know as well as I do that being royalty doesn't guarantee you safety. Think of your mother."

A flash of pain came over Zuko's face. He shut his eyes tightly before opening them and taking a step towards Asha. "Don't bring my mother into this!" Zuko roared.

"I mean no disrespect to Princess Ursa. Just take my advice, Zuko."

She appraised him before turning and disappearing into another hallway. Zuko clenched his fests and stared at the ground, glaring at his feet for what felt like an eternity. He exhaled forcefully and turned on his heel, heading towards his room.

* * *

Katara paced restlessly in her room. She was sure she was wearing a path into the expensive rug underneath her feet. Glancing out of her window, she let a frustrated sigh pass through her lips. The dark navy of the sky was giving way to a pearly grey. Beyond that, she could see the orange and pink hues of the sunrise on the horizon. She had hoped to get some sleep before the Agni Kai. As far as she knew, it would happen either in the late morning or early afternoon. No one seemed to bother giving her the full details, not even Zuko.

Zuko had seemed distracted in the past two days leading up to the Agni Kai. Katara took notice before and after their sparring sessions. He acted strange. As if she were a distraction. Katara frowned. Maybe she _was_ being a distraction. But he had told her she was helping. Between her and Iroh training him, she was sure that Zuko was feeling confident. She knew he was. The only thing that was strange was that he was distancing himself from her.

Katara let out another exasperated sigh. She couldn't wait for this to be over with. The anticipation was palpable within the palace, within the capital even. It was customary for Fire Nation nobility to be witnesses to the Agni Kai. Katara knew better though. They were _spectators_. Fans of an age-old sport. She scoffed in disgust. The regular population was still aware of the Agni Kai. Betting pools were being held, the odds in Zuko's favor. Although, it was not yet publicly announced who his opponent was.

Fed up, Katara walked into her bathroom, filling up the tub with warm water. Gingerly, she lowered herself into the water and attempted to soothe her troubled thoughts. As relaxing as her element was, it didn't hold the same power it usually did. She submerged herself further, finally ducking her head underwater. Bending a small air bubble around her nose and mouth to breathe, Katara opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of her bathroom, determined to enter a daze and zone out until she wasn't worried anymore.

As she dressed, she could hear movement in the room next to her's— Zuko's room. Listening intently, she couldn't hear anything else. Looking at the wall that separated them, Katara stared at it forlornly. "It'll finally be over today. Then I can concentrate on what needs to be done."

When she returned from Ember Island, she found Sokka waiting for her in her room and he proceeded to ambush her with information. While she was away, he had managed to grab a look at more documents. Apparently, he figured out where Ozai liked to keep all of his war materials and worked his way into acting as an assistant for the maid who regularly cleaned Fire Lord Ozai's dwellings. She was elderly and not very attentive, so she never noticed when Sokka lingered in the room a little longer than she did, or that some of her keys disappeared momentarily.

His first instincts were right. Fire Lord Ozai was planning to finally expand further into the Earth Kingdom, with Omashu on the top of his list. Iroh's words swirled around in Katara's memory.

' _The ships could be of better use abroad… gaining new territory…'_

With this information, Katara was able to send a hidden message to Haku, the Water Tribe girl working in the brothel where Katara had momentarily stayed before she was brought to the palace. She knew Haku would relay the message straight to the Southern Water Tribe, to her father, without too much hassle. It had been dangerous, though. Katara was nearly caught by a guard as she snuck into the rookery where all of the palace's messenger hawks were housed. She managed to quickly duck in and out, the bird she had chosen thankfully remaining silent throughout the entire exchange.

While she had been up all night, the hawk perched on her windowsill. The attached message was from Haku. It was short, cryptic, and effective. She managed to perceive its meaning, though. Her warning had been received and her father, Hakoda, and the other Water Tribe officials were contacting the Earth King of Omashu to warn of an impending invasion attempt.

Glancing towards the window again, Katara saw that the sun had steadily risen, washing over the entire landscape with yellow light. She knew that all of the Firebenders around the world would awaken or had already done so. That explained the movement she heard from Zuko's room. Of course, like Katara, Zuko was probably anxious and couldn't get much sleep. Katara stood in front of the wall and pressed her palm against it. She felt an irregularity and knit her eyebrows together.

"What is that?"

She smoothed her palm across the wall's surface horizontally, feeling that tiny bump again. Aligning her hand with the bump, she moved her hand around it, discovering that it wasn't a bump at all. A seam that ran the length of the wall. It was virtually undetectable by sight. The only way someone would find it was by touching it.

Biting down on her lower lip, Katara began pressing against it but nothing happened. She tried pulling on it but there was really nothing for her to grab and she ended up hurting her fingers in vain. Even more frustrated, she smacked the expanse of wall directly adjacent to the seam and jumped back when the panel opened towards her. Katara opened the panel further, curiosity burning within her and was severely disappointed when she saw a rack of clothes facing her.

"Really?" she muttered, "It's a hidden closet? Well that was anti-climactic…"

Reaching forward to browse the clothes, she frowned when she noticed that they were men's clothes. She grabbed one of the articles of clothing and pulled it towards her. When she saw what it was, she hastily put it back in place, recognition dawning.

"That's Zuko's cloak."

She pushed apart the clothing and saw another wall. Confused, she pushed at it, surprised at how easily it moved. Once she caught a glimpse of what was beyond the wall, she grabbed it and closed it once more. Katara quickly fixed the clothes she had pushed apart and slammed the panel close, slumping against her wall.

"This is Zuko's armoire. That led into his room." She shook her head. "It's like something out of Gran-Gran's crazy stories she used to tell Sokka and me when we were little… but maybe it could come in handy later. Even though I don't know why it would be helpful to be able to sneak into Zuko's room… Agh! It doesn't matter. That's not what's important right now. I need to find out when the Agni Kai's happening. I don't want to bother Zuko, though… maybe Ty Lee or Iroh would know."

Katara hurried out of the room and nearly collided with what seemed like a parade of servants rushing through the hallway in every direction. Their footsteps sounded like light thunder; it was the loudest she had ever heard the halls of the palace. Quickly moving out of their way, Katara glued herself to the wall, staying close to it as she walked towards the garden in hopes of finding Iroh. She heard snippets of gossip and exasperated complaints among the servants. Apparently, nobility were beginning to enter the palace for the Agni Kai and had taken it upon themselves to use the many servants in the palace to their advantage.

One complaint in particular had stopped Katara in her tracks.

"I can't believe that snobby Commander is making me run and go get him Fire Flakes _now_. The Agni Kai is starting in fifteen minutes! I was hoping to be able to sneak in and watch from the back."

 _Fifteen minutes_.

Katara bolted from the spot, running across the vast courtyard in order to enter the other wing of the palace. She twisted and turned through the hallways before she saw the grand double doors she knew housed the huge arena used for Agni Kai. Katara could hear a low rumble from inside, signifying that the audience had already been seated and situated. She made a beeline for them when someone harshly grabbed her shoulder and threw her aside.

Stumbling, Katara whirled around and glared at whoever touched her. Her jaw dropped when she saw Azula.

The Fire Nation Princess was dressed in armor, a spiky set of shoulder pads perched over her neck. Her hair was held in place, in a neat bun, by a golden hairpiece decorated with two flames. The young princess glared at her with such hatred that Katara couldn't understand.

"You understand that you're not permitted in there, right? I mean, Agni Kai are reserved for the nobility and high-class citizens of the Fire Nation. How dare you think yourself of such importance? I don't recall you being invited."

"Azula, I just came to support Zuko and—"

Azula held a hand up, her manicured nails shining dangerously. Katara couldn't help but stare at their points. Azula glowered coldly at Katara and Katara fought to suppress a shiver. "That's _Princess_ Azula to you, you filthy whore." She smirked. "Guards!"

Immediately, two Fire Nation men dressed in intimidating armor stood behind Azula.

"Make sure this peasant doesn't find her way into the arena. Under no circumstances is she to be let in. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Princess," they answered.

Azula stalked past Katara and walked through the double doors, allowing Katara a glimpse of the room. It was cast in an unearthly glow from the torches located across the room. The low rumble she had previously heard amplified into a roar from the crowd. It was like a glimpse into hell. As soon as she processed everything, the doors closed behind Azula and Katara was left there, watched by the two guards. Ignoring them, she moved towards the door but one of the guards grabbed her arm.

Katara instinctively jerked her arm out of his reach. "Let me go!"

"You're not getting in there."

The two guards each grabbed an arm and began dragging her away from the arena.

Katara continued to struggle until someone called out her name. She looked up and saw Asha walking towards them.

"May I ask what's happening here?"

"Princess Azula has made it clear that this girl is prohibited from entering the arena and from watching the Agni Kai."

Asha frowned and her tongue clicked almost inaudibly. "Katara, it's useless. Go back to your room and wait until the Agni Kai's finished."

"No! I can't! I have to go and see Zuko!" Katara began thrashing against the guard again.

Asha took Katara from the guards and pulled her to the side. "Katara, there's nothing you can do. They're not going to listen to you and disobey a direct order from Azula." Pursing her lips, Asha continued, "I am able to attend the duel and I promise that I'll try to find you as soon as possible and tell you what happened. You have my word."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Katara began, "Thank you—"

"But you need to know… I'm worried about your attachment to Prince Zuko. It's… very strange."

Gaping at her, Katara shook her head, flustered. "I… we… we're friends."

"You have to know that it certainly doesn't seem like that. You two act as if… you act differently than a lot of us would expect from a prince and his servant— even if you _are_ his concubine. Just tread lightly." Asha glanced at the doors. "Go to your room. I'll be sure to meet you once it's over."

Katara nodded in agreement and watched Asha pass through the double doors, a loud gong going off as she entered the arena. The gong instigated a loud roar among the spectators. Then, the guards closed the doors and Katara was left alone in silence. Defeated, she trudged her way back to her room.

* * *

Zuko rolled his shoulders back, trying to loosen up his muscles that continually tensed up. He took several breaths. He tried to ignore everyone watching. He especially tried to ignore the ever-present smirk on his sister's face.

"It's going to be fine, Zuko. You'll take down this guy with one good hit and it'll be over," he muttered.

As much as he tried to tell himself that everything would be all right, he couldn't shake that nagging feeling that something was off. He couldn't sleep all night. And even though it was tradition to hold an Agni Kai closer to noon, to coincide with the peak of the sun, he was given notification that it would happen soon after sunrise. He was disappointed. He had hoped to talk to Katara for a little bit… as much as he'd hate to admit it, talking with her often helped him clear his mind. But he knew that she tended to sleep in and didn't bother knocking on her door. As soon as sunrise came, he was escorted to the arena. There, he was required to remove his shirt and take his place at his side of the arena.

He stood at his end of the arena, his back to his opponent. Kneeling down on one knee, he rest his forehead against the one that was propped up, time moving painfully slow until he heard the sound of the gong that signified the start of the Agni Kai.

Taking in another quick breath, Zuko rose and turned around to face his opponent, settling into a defensive position.

Once his eyes fell on his opponent, Zuko was sure that his heart stopped.

He had never expected to be looking at the irate face of the Fire Lord, of his _father_. Ozai glowered at his son with eyes of frozen gold. There was nothing in his expression except the utmost fury.

Immediately dropping his arms, Zuko demanded, "What's going on? I should be fighting the general!"

"You disrespected _me_ , Prince Zuko. You will fight _me_."

"I meant no disrespect! I was acting in the best interests of the Fire Nation!" Zuko clenched his fists. "Please, I don't want to fight my father. I _won't_ fight my father."

Sneering at him, Ozai replied coolly, "You're not fighting your father, stupid boy. You are dueling your Fire Lord."

"I can't do that. Please accept my apologies."

"I'll do no such thing. You will fight for your honor."

Gritting his teeth, Zuko fell onto his knees, bowing his head down. "I refuse to fight my Fire Lord and my father."

"Get up and fight! Is this what I've raised? A _coward_?! You pathetic bastard son! Get up and fight for your honor!"

"Please accept my apologies!" Zuko repeated desperately.

"Pathetic. You will learn respect. And suffering shall be your teacher!"

Hearing footsteps, Zuko looked up to see what his father was doing. The world disappeared in a blaze of light and heat and the macabre, never ending sound of his scream.

* * *

Katara paced nervously in her room, waiting to hear the results of the Agni Kai between Zuko and the general. She knew she told Asha she would wait for her, but something was wrong. She knew it. She could feel it in her soul. The sky was also darkening outside of her window. Katara may not be an expert at Fire Nation customs, but she knew Zuko. There's no way the Agni Kai would last this long… unless…

Unable to take it any longer, Katara stormed out of her bedroom and into the empty hallway. Then she froze, lost in the pitch black. She bit her lip nervously. She knew this was a bad idea. Ever since the last infiltration, the palace hallways were no longer kept lit so that intruders couldn't find their way around. She decided that she would do what she could to see Zuko anyway. Katara hurried back into her bedroom and grabbed the small candle on the empty desk and held it to the sconce on the wall, lighting it.

Then, she made her way back out into the empty hallway, turning several corridors and crossing the courtyard to come to the double doors where the dueling arena was located. With a deep breath, Katara pulled the doors open. Her blue eyes widened in disbelief when she found it to be completely empty, deserted. A horrible smell lingered and she nearly gagged. It smelled of rotten flesh… _burning_ flesh. Dread filled every fiber of her being and she slammed the doors closed.

"Katara?"

Katara dropped her candle, the small stick of wax hitting the floor with a heavy thud and the light immediately disappearing. She held her breath and kept quiet, inching backwards, away from where she perceived the sound to come from. Katara felt the hard surface of the wall press against her back and the soft thump that accompanied the contact. Her eyes widened in panic. She heard rustling and knew movement was coming in her direction so she dove to the floor.

She bit back a yelp when someone tugged hard on her braid, forcing her upright.

"Katara? Why am I holding your braid?"

Nearly sagging in relief, Katara swatted at her brother's arm, recognizing his voice now that they were closer. "Let go!" she hissed.

"Sorry." Sokka dropped her locks and Katara pet the back of her head with annoyance. A dim light glowed between them as Sokka held up a candle of his own. He bent down to pick hers up. "What are you doing out?"

"I came to find out what happened during the Agni Kai. Asha promised that she would let me know what happened as soon as it was over but it's been hours. Sokka, do you know?"

At her brother's uncanny silence, Katara felt her heart drop like a stone. "Sokka?" she asked timidly. "What's wrong?"

"I heard a couple of the servants talking." A sigh. "It's not good, Katara. I'm not sure of the details, but from what I heard, Zuko refused to fight his opponent. His opponent didn't take any mercy and well…" Sokka's hand found his sister's shoulder and patted it comfortingly.

"W-why would he refuse to fight? We… He's been training ever since he found out. Zuko was determined to beat this guy. He was positive he was going to win. Why would he—"

Katara's rambling collapsed into shaky breathing and Sokka could feel her shoulders shudder underneath his hand.

"Katara, there's more. His opponent… it was his dad. It was Fire Lord Ozai."

It felt as if Katara's eyes would bulge out of her skull. His own father? How could a father inflict that upon his own children?

"Why didn't Asha…?"

"Immediately after, Ozai declared that everyone return home and await for the public announcement of his son's humiliation and further punishment." A heartbeat. "All of the servants were ordered to return to their dwellings. I guess Asha had no choice. I just snuck out. I was on my way to your room. I think it's time that we leave, Katara. Things are getting more dangerous."

Katara's jaw dropped.

"Katara, things are quiet tonight. It's not going to be like that for long. If we don't leave now… it'll be a while before we get another chance, _if_ we get another chance."

"Sokka, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?! Of course you can! Katara, it's not safe anymore. I'm getting you home! Dad and the council can figure out another way to stop the Fire Nation. We've already helped prepare Omashu against an invasion. That's bound to slow them down for a little bit."

"Then you go! I'm not leaving Zuko."

"This is about Zuko? Katara, get over your crush and—"

"Sokka, shut up!" Katara shrugged his hand off of her shoulder. "You have _no_ idea what he's been through. His mother is gone because of that madman on the throne and it's the same guy who just…"

"Katara, I get it. He's a victim as much as the rest of the world, but I made a promise to Dad to look after you."

"I'm a big girl, Sokka. I can take care of myself. And we both know that you should get out of here and rejoin dad and work on another plan to stop the Fire Nation. But my place is here." At Sokka's silence, Katara asked quietly, "Are you mad?"

"No… this is just like you, Katara. It's like when you saw that injured otter penguin while we were sledding and had to keep it as a pet after we healed it."

"Zuko's not a pet," she began.

"I know, I know, I know. But it's the same mentality." Sokka sighed. "Okay. I'll let you stay. I'll stay in the city for a little while longer but I can't stay for too long in case someone from the palace tries looking for me. I'll be gone within a week. Once I leave, you need to promise to send a messenger hawk periodically to let us know how you're doing. I'll go to that brothel you stayed at, try and get work as a dishwasher. Meet me there the first chance you get. If you can't get out, I expect a messenger hawk. If you want to find Zuko, he's in the infirmary. I'm going to put this candle out. I know my way around. Feel along this wall; take two rights and then it should be the fourth door on your left."

Katara threw herself at Sokka, ignoring the grunt as she collided with him, hugging him tightly, a gesture he reciprocated.

"Just stay safe, okay?"

"You, too."

"Remember: I need to hear from you or we're sending troops to storm the palace." Sokka squeezed before he let go, moving away from her touch. "I'll see you soon, sis!"

There was the sound of a puff of air, then nothing but inky blackness swimming in her vision. Then, Katara was left alone in the hallway. After a heartbeat's moment, she hurried to the infirmary, worriedly murmuring Zuko's name, her voice echoing around her in the creepily empty hallways.

Tears stung her eyes when she reached the infirmary and hesitantly opened the doors in front of her, closing them behind her as she entered. Katara didn't know why she was crying. She didn't know anything. For all she knew, Zuko was okay, intact, _alive_ and out celebrating with Mai. For once, she hoped that Mai was monopolizing Zuko's time. She walked into the room and choked back a sob when she saw General Iroh sitting by a bed. She tried to back out of the room but she hit the closed doors instead. Her hand rose to her mouth and tears fell.

"No…"

The soft, broken sound took the older man out of his reverie and he glanced at her with wizened eyes, eyes that held insurmountable heartbreak. Sighing softly, Iroh stood from his seat and beckoned Katara over. Struggling to overcome the fear of what she might find lying in the bed, Katara meekly stood at the foot of the bed. Her head was bowed and she watched her tears fall and plop onto the sheets below her, darkening the fabric with their wetness.

"Miss Katara. What are you doing out of bed?" Iroh's tone was bland, only holding the slightest hint of concern and curiosity.

"I…" she sniffled, "I didn't know what happened. No one would tell me what happened. Azula wouldn't let me in and I had to know…"

"My dear, if you truly wish to know, then I suggest you take a look."

Katara lifted her head and wanted to crumble. Zuko was just lying there. But there were heavy bandages all over the left side of his face and towards his ear. Her feet carried her to his side and she reached down to take his hand. She wanted to gag from the slight scent of burnt flesh.

"Zuko," she murmured softly. Gently reaching across, her other hand brushed back hair from the right side of his face. Katara tenderly ran her fingers through the shaggy, dark hair. Turning back towards Iroh, she asked, "How bad is it?"

Iroh's face set into a grimace, his lips pressed into a hard line. "Prince Zuko received a direct shot to his left eye. He just managed to turn his head in time. I'm sure that my brother intended a full frontal assault. The burns are deep. It was not a kind match. I could not bear to watch… but I could see the light behind my eyes. It was not a single blast, but a continuous stream."

"A stream? But how did Zuko let that happen?" Katara knew that Zuko was more than agile enough to dodge an attack like that.

"He was kneeling, begging for forgiveness. He could not fight his Fire Lord, his father." A heavy sigh escaped through his lips. "If you'll excuse me, Miss Katara, I think I would like to retire to my room. I simply did not wish for my nephew to be left alone. I trust that you'll stay by his side."

Katara nodded fiercely. She took Iroh's vacated chair and pulled it up to Zuko's side, never relinquishing the hand she held on to.

"You're a very good friend."

"Zuko's a good person. This is the least I can do." Katara looked away from Zuko to glance at Iroh. "Good night, Iroh."

A wry smile appeared on Iroh's face. "I'm afraid not." He went through the infirmary doors and Katara was left alone with Zuko.

The fingers of her free hand were twitching, and she fought the urge to touch his wound. Katara just wanted to do _something_. She glanced around the room, finding the empty bowl on a bedside table and a door she was sure led to a bathroom. Quickly snatching up the bowl, she hurriedly filled it up with cold water and returned to Zuko's side. Casting a furtive glance around her, she was sure that the infirmary was empty and that if everyone was listening to Fire Lord Ozai's orders; no one would walk in on her.

She bent water to surround her hands and her hands were swallowed in the characteristic healing glow. Gingerly lowering her hands, Katara began with a cursory look, not wanting to remove his bandages unless it was necessary and in case the removal would cause more damage. The water allowed her to see the chi paths in his body and the turmoil surrounding his injury. Chi was tangled up and blocked in the area around his eye. Katara had never seen this much damage. She took a look at the muscles and skin and could feel how mangled they were.

Biting her lower lip, Katara made the decision to not take off his bandages. She couldn't risk further pain or injury. Instead, she set out to heal Zuko slowly. After all, the wounds that healed slowly also healed more deeply. Taking a deep breath, Katara lowered her glowing hands towards his eye, working slowly, carefully to clear the blockage of chi and help his body mend together. She tried maneuvering through the tangles and blockages and slowly helped his muscles and nerves come back together.

Zuko stirred and Katara immediately froze. His one eye blinked open and fluttered close just as quickly. He groaned and Katara fought with indecision. Continue healing and risk him catching her waterbending or stop?

Approaching footsteps made the decision for her. Disentangling herself from the inner workings of his body, Katara finished up whatever she could, trying not to be clumsy and make the injury worse before bending the water back into the bowl and feigning sleep by resting her head on the edge of the bed.

The doors burst open and Katara jumped.

"Hmph. He's still unconscious, is he?"

Azula strode into the room and stood at the foot of the bed, staring at Zuko and Katara impassively. Her eyes slid over Katara, ignoring her. She sneered.

"Weakling." She glanced at Katara and grinned. The look chilled Katara to her bone. "I suppose he'll have to hear the big news when he wakes up. As for you, I don't know who you think you are, but there are strict orders that all servants are to remain in their dwellings. Do I have to throw you into prison?"

"Princess Azula, that will not be necessary," a strong and authoritative voice boomed.

Both girls whirled to look at the door and Katara was relieved to see General Iroh.

Azula scowled. "Fine. Have it your way. It makes no difference to me either way. I won't have to deal with these two for much longer."

She marched out of the infirmary and down the hallway, casting a cool glare at her uncle as she brushed past him. Iroh shook his head. Katara pondered her words but was distracted by Iroh.

"I came to bring these for you." He held his hands out and Katara saw thin blankets and a pillow. Iroh slowly walked to the adjacent bed and carefully laid out one of the blankets on top of the bare mattress and the other remained neatly folded on the foot of the bed. He handed the pillow to Katara. "I figured that you would not return to your room. But please, trust an old man when he says that not sleeping on a proper bed will do no favors to your back."

Katara took the pillow, giving Iroh a teary smile. "Thank you."

Iroh rest a hand on her shoulder reassuringly before leaving.

Katara took hold of Zuko's hand again, squeezing before releasing it and climbing into the bed, falling into a fatigued, dreamless sleep.

* * *

An uneasy atmosphere settled over the throne room. The men situated around the large table shifted apprehensively, everyone's eyes shifting around the room quickly. The lone female in the room sat without worries, glancing at her manicure. Everyone tried avoiding glancing at the empty seat at the table, the seat of Prince Zuko.

Finally, the imposing dark figure behind the wall of flames spoke.

"You understand, given recent events, that Prince Zuko's actions have been less than unacceptable. He's acted cowardly and in a nature most unlike Fire Nation Royalty. As of this moment, he is banished from the Fire Nation."

A quiet roar of whispers and grumblings erupted among the members of Fire Lord Ozai's war council.

"Silence!" Upon achieving his desired silence, Ozai continued smoothly, "Zuko has greatly dishonored this nation. He's dishonored _me_. In order for him to reclaim his honor, I've ordered that he be tasked with the search for the Avatar and that he is forbidden from returning to the Fire Nation and from claiming his birthright as Crown Prince until he has succeeded, for that is the only task of enough worth to prove he has regained the honor and dignity for a son of the Fire Nation. For _my_ son."

Azula smirked and relaxed as the war council stared dumbfounded at Fire Lord Ozai.

The wall of fire died and Ozai was now visible. His face was set in a stern expression, his jaw clenched and his eyebrows furrowed. His eyes were cold and hardened upon his next words. "His banishment is effective immediately."


	10. The Search Begins

_Last Time…_

_An uneasy atmosphere settled over the throne room. The men situated around the large table shifted apprehensively, everyone's eyes shifting around the room quickly. The lone female in the room sat without worries, glancing at her manicure. Everyone tried avoiding glancing at the empty seat at the table, the seat of Prince Zuko._

_Finally, the imposing dark figure behind the wall of flames spoke._

_"_ _You understand, given recent events, that Prince Zuko's actions have been less than unacceptable. He's acted cowardly and in a nature most unlike Fire Nation Royalty. As of this moment, he is banished from the Fire Nation."_

_A quiet roar of whispers and grumblings erupted among the members of Fire Lord Ozai's war council._

_"_ _Silence!" Upon achieving his desired silence, Ozai continued smoothly, "Zuko has greatly dishonored this nation. He's dishonored me. In order for him to reclaim his honor, I've ordered that he be tasked with the search for the Avatar and that he is forbidden from returning to the Fire Nation and from claiming his birthright as Crown Prince until he has succeeded, for that is the only task of enough worth to prove he has regained the honor and dignity for a son of the Fire Nation. For my son."_

_Azula smirked and relaxed as the war council stared dumbfounded at Fire Lord Ozai._

_The wall of fire died and Ozai was now visible. His face was set in a stern expression, his jaw clenched and his eyebrows furrowed. His eyes were cold and hardened upon his next words. "His banishment is effective immediately."_

* * *

Zuko groaned. There was a dull ache and he couldn't relieve it. As the seconds passed, the ache intensified. It burned. It seared. This sensation was an unfamiliar kind of burn. It wasn't the same as the fire he produced and controlled. It wasn't warm and comforting, or blazing and powerful. It was cold and biting. The pain… it was slowly resurfacing. He tried to open his eyes but it only brought him more pain. Zuko heard a pained moan, but he couldn't believe that it was his own voice producing that sound.

A soft, shushing sound echoed around him and he panicked, momentarily believing himself to be under attack. He cursed the fact that he couldn't see. He was prey to whatever happened next. His entire body tensed as he prepared for the blow he was sure to come. Instead, a gentle touch moved through his hair. The fingers moved through the dark locks with the lightness of feathers. It felt familiar and Zuko tried hard to remember who would be treating him so kindly but his mind was foggy, numbed by the pain and pain medication.

_'_ _Could it be… Mother?'_

The chance that he could see Ursa again invigorated Zuko. His hope and desperation to catch a glimpse of his mother overshadowed everything, even common sense and the severe pain. Fighting through the pain, Zuko managed to flutter his eyes open and peek through his eyelashes, nearly recoiling from the pain that simple action caused. Before he could succumb to its intensity, a cooling, soothing sensation washed over the source of his pain— his left eye, he noted.

As the pain was slowly numbed to a bearable level, Zuko dared to open his eyes again, though he knew he should concentrate on using his right eye only. Once more, it fluttered open and he felt a tear spill out of his eye and trail down the side of his face but a gentle hand wiped it away. He managed to catch sight of a flash of blue and Zuko finally remembered.

Katara.

She was at his side, watching over him. The thought warmed him and Zuko found his right eye relaxing, the lid dropping. Just before his vision turned black, he caught another flash of blue, but it was much brighter and an icier shade of blue. It was a glow that was bright enough for him to see behind his eyelid when his eye finally closed. His fatigue usurped his curiosity to find the source of the strange light. He told himself that he was just starting to go crazy and was hallucinating from the small glimpse he had of Katara's eyes.

Katara froze, certain that Zuko had seen her healing him. She held her glowing hands above his face, ready to continue healing his wound but she wasn't sure if he was asleep. She remained immobile until she was satisfied the young man wouldn't open his eyes again. Katara stifled a yawn, having just woken up when she heard him groan in pain and tense up. She obviously didn't want him to suffer so she continued the healing that she started the night before.

As she used her bending to see into the chi paths of his body, she bit down on her lip, frustrated with how the wound was healing. She shouldn't have fallen asleep. During that time, the injury began to heal itself in such a way that was going to leave a large scar. She could try to minimize the damage but most of it was already done, especially in the area closest to his eye. The delicate skin there was far too damaged for her to work with. The ideal way to prevent scarring would be with immediate treatment or healing. She was barred from healing Zuko immediately and, of course, she couldn't reveal her Waterbending. When she was finally alone with him, she stupidly fell asleep.

Continuing to berate herself for neglecting Zuko, Katara cleared up the pathways as best as she could, allowing easier passage for his chi to move through his body and nursing his destroyed skin and nerves to bridge together. For the most part, she concentrated on soothing the burn at the deeper levels of skin. It wouldn't be good to busy herself with fixing the damage at the surface if she didn't get to the source of the problem.

 _'_ _Although the_ real _source of the problem is the monster that did this,'_ she thought bitterly.

Seeing that she had done all she could do for the day, Katara let the glow die and returned the water to the bowl she kept next to Zuko's bed. She sighed heavily. Despite the heavy bandaging, she knew from her healing that this wound wouldn't heal quickly or easily. As much as she had tried to direct the flow of healing chi to the area, it was still too raw to handle the energy. Katara took the bowl to the bathroom, changed the water, and grabbed a small hand towel.

When she reached his side again, she set to work on washing him. He was still sooty and his skin had been covered in sweat from when his body went into shock in reaction to the extreme trauma of his injury. They hadn't bothered to wash or change his clothes after he had been attacked. Methodically, Katara dipped the small cloth into the water and dragged it over Zuko. First, she gently dabbed it around his face, taking extra care on his left side, making sure to avoid the dressing, before swiping the cool liquid down his neck. He was still bare-chested from the Agni Kai and so it was easy for her to clean his chest and abdomen, although she could feel the heat in her cheeks. She took the gold armbands from his upper arms and gently snaked them down and placed them on the bedside table before dipping the towel once more and wringing out the excess water.

"Planning on stealing them for later?" a cold voice asked.

Taken off guard, Katara jumped and nearly dropped the towel in the basin. She didn't turn around yet, knowing exactly whose voice echoed in the infirmary. As calmly as she could, she put the towel back in the water and turned around to face the dark haired girl in front of her.

Mai, as usual, had an impassive mask over her face but Katara took notice of her body language. The Fire Nation girl stood with impeccable posture— perhaps too impeccable. Her back was ramrod straight, as if the slightest curve would snap her spine. Her shoulders held the slightest hint of tension but perhaps the most telling sign was her hands. Mai kept them down at her sides but the fingers were curled into tight fists. With the way Fire Nation noblewomen kept their nails, Katara wouldn't be surprised if blood began dripping down her hands from the points puncturing her palms.

"Of course not," Katara said. "They were in the way. If you'd like to make sure that I don't steal them, you can take them yourself."

"And have you accuse me of stealing them myself? No thanks. What do you even think you're doing here?"

"I'm the only one besides General Iroh that's even cared to check on him. I've been here all night. Where have _you_ been?" Katara shot back acerbically. Her tone surprised her. She never spoke that way, even when Sokka was doing his very best to annoy her.

Mai narrowed her golden eyes at Katara dangerously. "Just who do you think you're talking to? I could have you thrown in prison just for talking to me like that," she threatened. "And who do you think everyone would be more inclined to believe? I'm Fire Nation nobility, niece of the warden of a Fire Nation prison, and _his_ girlfriend," she said, gesturing towards Zuko. "You? You're just a dirty servant. A purchased whore."

Katara could feel her blood boil with every word Mai said and she fought hard to control her emotions, not wanting every pipe in the palace to burst and flood the place. She took a slow breath and clenched her jaw. Through grit teeth, Katara apologized, "You're right, ma'am. I'm sorry for my disrespectful behavior. Would you like me to vacate the room so that you can stay with him?"

Mai ignored her words and set her gaze on the sleeping prince. It didn't appear as though what she saw surprised her. "Just like Azula said," she murmured. She turned back to Katara but it looked as though she were looking straight through her. "Don't bother. I'm leaving."

She turned to leave the room and Katara didn't know how to react. They were dating… shouldn't she have shown… _something_? At least some kind of sign to show that she was concerned about Zuko— that she cared.

"Would you like me to tell Prince Zuko you visited?"

Mai hesitated then turned her head sideways, just staring over her shoulder. "Don't bother," she repeated. Then she walked away, her gait unaffected. Her calmness dumbfounded Katara.

"Why… _How_ can she be so apathetic?"

"Probably because she's Fire Nation nobility and apathy usually comes with the package."

Katara whipped her head down to the bed, surprised to see Zuko awake, his face twisted into a grimace as he struggled to open his eyes. He shifted to pull himself up into a sitting position and Katara immediately took hold of him around the waist and shoulders and helped pull him up.

"You heard that?" she asked meekly, her eyes downcast. Katara felt embarrassed, almost guilty that Zuko heard that exchange. After all, who was she to talk that way to someone who was clearly of a higher status than she was? And over a boy that she had no sort of claim over. Katara knew she was more than out of line.

"Most of it," he grunted out. He raised an arm to bring it to the left side of his face and Katara immediately grabbed his hand with both of hers.

"Don't touch it! Zuko, you're just going to end up hurting yourself even more."

"Pain and suffering will be sure to teach me a lesson," he muttered bitterly.

Katara frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," he snapped gruffly. Zuko turned away from Katara and roughly snatched his arm out of her grasp.

Katara couldn't stop the hurt expression that appeared on her face but she hurried to cover it with a look of indignation and huffed, grabbing the bowl of water and shoved it into his hands, the water sloshing over the edge. Zuko stared at it and at her in bewilderment.

"You can take care of yourself if you're feeling so hot-tempered." Katara stopped before passing the foot of his bed and turned around. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Wait, Katara—"

Zuko put the bowl back on the bedside table and pulled away the blanket, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood unsteadily and Katara, in spite of her anger, found herself turning towards him to help him but he held a hand up to stop her.

"I'm fine. And you're right. I'm sorry. Thank you for taking care of me."

"And spending the night in here," she added.

Zuko raised his eyebrows and immediately winced in pain. Even though it was bandaged, Katara knew that the action pulled against the burned skin. Zuko stopped himself from touching the wound and instead tried to focus on Katara again, his head spinning from the pain.

"You stayed the whole night?"

Blushing, Katara shrugged. "I was worried. And I knew that if I didn't, your Uncle Iroh would've spent the rest of the night in here instead." She smiled at Zuko softly and joked, "My back can handle sleeping in a chair a lot better than he can."

The corners of Zuko's mouth fell into a frown. "You should've slept on one of the spare beds."

"Now you sound like him."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Biting her lip, Katara cautiously stepped towards Zuko. He flinched when he saw her hands coming closer.

"I won't hurt you," she reassured him.

Zuko's right eye closed and he nodded. She gently placed one of her hands on the right side of his face, silently letting him know what she was planning to do. Very lightly, she placed her other hand on the left side of his face. She did it so tenderly; her hand only seemed to hover on top of the bandages. Katara's fingers lightly danced along the bandages, slowing down and lingering over where Zuko's eye was.

"Does this hurt?" she whispered.

"Not really," he whispered back.

Katara was shocked by the sensation of his warm breath on her thumb. She wasn't aware that she had placed it on top of his lips. When Zuko spoke, the hot air of his breath tickled the pad of her thumb. Now that she was conscious of it, she took notice of the soft texture of his lips. Katara thanked the spirits that his eye was closed and he couldn't see her blush. She took her hands down and not knowing what to do next, Katara did what came naturally.

"Take off your pants," she ordered.

Zuko's eye shot open and redness crept up his neck onto his cheeks. "What?" he choked out.

"Unless you're feeling better, I was going to finish what I was doing before Mai came in."

"Which was what exactly?" Zuko's voice shot up an octave. He hurriedly cleared his throat and avoided eye contact with her.

Gesturing at his body, Katara rolled her eyes. "You're still covered in sweat and filth. I was wiping you down." A glint shone in her eyes. "It's not like I haven't seen a man without his pants before, Zuko." Sokka eating in his underwear whenever she washed or sewed his pants counted in her mind. And the dummy Yugoda used to teach her and the other waterbenders healing with. But Zuko didn't need to know that.

"You… _what?_ "

Katara grinned and Zuko scowled, realizing that she was teasing him. Whether he was scowling because he didn't like thinking about Katara seeing another man without pants or because she was teasing him, he didn't know. He scoffed and crossed his arms sternly.

"What? I'm just joking, Zuko." The grin never faded on Katara's face. "Quit being so uptight and serious."

"I'm _not_ uptight."

"Sure you aren't." Katara raised an eyebrow at him and smiled smugly.

Zuko groaned. "Why are you doing this?"

"I guess I like teasing you."

"Can't say that I'm used to it… unless you count Azula constantly telling me how she's the better Firebender."

"… I don't. That's not teasing; it's just being mean."

"It's actually just Azula being Azula."

"I can't argue with you on that," Katara quipped. She gave him a small smile that Zuko slowly returned. "But seriously, you need to wash up. You're filthy."

Katara only smiled innocently as Zuko made a face at her. He was set to return her teasing with a witty retort but it died as soon as he saw his uncle enter the infirmary. Katara noticed this and turned to see who Zuko was looking at. She hesitantly bowed before Iroh and moved to the side to give the two their privacy.

"Miss Katara, please. That is not necessary." Iroh kept his tone light but there was something off in the delivery. It was stilted, forced. Katara only nodded in return and Iroh turned his attention back to his nephew. "Zuko, I have some news to share with you…"

"About what?"

"My brother… your father made a declaration while you were recuperating from your injury. It seems as though you have been banished from the Fire Nation—"

" _Banished_?!"

"— and that you are stripped of your official titles as Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and as heir to the Fire Lord. Your are tasked with continuing the search for the Avatar—"

"The Avatar?! He hasn't been seen in over a hundred of years! It's a wild goose chase!" Zuko threw his hands around wildly to gesticulate his anger and disbelief. Katara shrunk away, frowning.

Iroh held a hand up to silence his nephew.

"—you may not return until you have completed your task and regained your honor, accomplished only by finding the Avatar. You will be given your own ship and crew to aid you in your journey. Fire Lord Ozai's orders are effective immediately."

"…'Effective immediately'…" Zuko echoed, completely shocked. He lowered himself back onto the bed, his eye staring blankly at the floor.

"Do not worry, nephew. I have elected to join you and offer my assistance in any way."

"Banished… stripped of my title… of my _honor_."

"Prince Zuko, everything will be all right."

"How can you say that?!" Zuko held his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. "My father burned me… my _father._ And now I'm being sent on a pointless journey around the world to find someone that's probably dead! _Nothing_ is all right!"

Katara hugged her arms to her chest, biting on her lower lip uncertainly. "Zuko…" She took a step towards him but he recoiled.

"Don't touch me!"

Katara backed away, hurt. Iroh looked at the two teenagers with sympathy but before he could say anything, Zuko stormed out of the infirmary.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled. She made to run after him, but Iroh placed a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him imploringly, but he shook his head.

"He needs to be alone and deal with this himself, just for a little bit. The two of us will help him throughout this journey. My nephew will make it through this. He will be all right."

As hard as she wanted to believe him, Katara couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach, her eyes full of concern as she looked at the threshold of the infirmary.

Iroh left Katara to find his nephew and attempt to get the newly banished prince to calm down. Katara meandered through the halls of the palace before she found herself at the courtyard across from the hall where Ozai's concubines' rooms were. Katara's gaze alighted on the first door— Asha's room. She hurried across the courtyard and rapped her knuckles against the door. After a few moments of silence, Katara knocked on the door again, impatience creeping its way into her mood. With a sigh, Katara recalled that on her first day in the palace, Asha allowed her entrance into her room whenever Katara needed her.

She gripped the doorknob and twisted it, pushing it open hesitantly, and surprised that it had been left unlocked. She peered inside before she was left dumbstruck at the sight before her. Katara remained frozen at the threshold of the empty room. It was immaculate, left with nothing to indicate that anyone had been living in this room just the night before. Hurrying into the room, Katara looked through all of the drawers and closets, left with nothing inside of them. Asha's bathroom was also devoid of any personal items. The colorful and fragrant collection of perfumes and oils that previously lined the edges of the large, ornate tub had vanished.

"She's not here."

Katara walked back into the main chamber. Another woman who appeared to be a few years younger than Asha stood in the center of the room, a sad smile on her face. She was unlike many of the other Fire Nation women in that her ebony hair was cut short, close to her head with a few strands tousled in every direction. It was even shorter than some of the men's hair. She was very petite and appeared fragile. Still, Katara recognized her as one of many of Fire Lord Ozai's concubines.

"I'm sorry?" Katara asked.

"Asha. She's not here. She was forced to vacate the premises late last night. It happened quickly. She didn't even have time to come back here and pack any of her belongings… any necessities. She was just thrown out like a stray dog," the woman said bitterly.

Katara's eyes widened in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

The woman raised an eyebrow at Katara. "You're the prince's girl." She slowly circled Katara, surveying her. "Katara." Clicking her tongue, she stood in front of Katara once more, her arms crossed. "You're the new girl with the peculiar relationship with Prince Zuko. Asha was worried about you."

"She told me so last night. She thought I was… that Zuko and I had a weird relationship."

"Believe me, girl, she wasn't the only one. The former heir to the throne barely cracked a smile around his taciturn witch of a girlfriend. Although I suppose since his banishment, I should say _ex_ -girlfriend." A dark eyebrow arched at her. "Then you show up and he's smiling and laughing in public. You must be a very special girl. Asha took quite the liking to you, too." Once more, the woman's eyes appraised Katara.

"Did you know she had a little girl? She would be around your age by now. Suffice it to say, Fire Lord Ozai noticed Asha on one of his travels to the outer Fire Nation villages and decided that he wanted her here. For the safety of her little girl, Asha left her behind to come here. I guess you reminded her of her daughter."

Katara thought she hated Fire Lord Ozai simply for instigating the war. She hated him more after the loss of her mother. Since her time in the Fire Nation, she had convinced herself that nothing could have deepened her hatred of him and her determination to see him fall— especially after watching what Zuko had to go through. But her loathing reached a new level.

"How could he take such pleasure in separating so many mothers from their children?" she whispered.

"You have a lot to learn. He could care less as long as the end suits his needs." The woman glanced around the room. "Asha is gone. And she's not coming back. A hidden blessing if you ask me, as long as she was simply removed from the palace."

"Would it really be that easy?"

The woman frowned. "Probably not. Fire Lord Ozai most likely ensured that Asha would never see her daughter again the minute he kicked her out. In any case, here's a word of advice: leave this life the first chance you get. You're still new; you can still come out of this unscathed. Prince Zuko's too deeply involved. You'll end up getting hurt."

Katara bristled at her words. "I can take care of myself and make my own decisions."

"I'm trying to help you make the _right_ decision. Prince Zuko may be as much of a victim as anyone else, but the boy's practically cursed. Every woman that cares for him ends up gone. It's in your best interest to stay away from him and stop this schoolgirl attachment you have for him. It's what Asha wished to tell you last night after the Agni Kai. She didn't get a chance to tell you so _I_ am." The woman turned to leave the room.

"Wait! How do you know all of this?"

The woman didn't turn around but she stopped shortly before reaching the door. "I was there. I saw him send her away last night. I was Asha's best friend. We came from the same village. And I'm honoring her wishes by trying to keep you safe. It's also my duty as the chief concubine to look after the new girls."

"You took Asha's place?"

"I didn't betray her, if that's what you're asking. You should know by now, Katara. More power doesn't get you anything in the Fire Nation except for a larger target on your back. I hope you make the right decision."

"I know I am."

"You truly care for Prince Zuko, then?"

"He's my friend."

"And you're certain that he cares about you?"

Katara hesitated for the slightest of breaths.

"If you have to question it, then you should definitely question your decision." The woman left the room.

"Wait!" Katara ran out of the room and down the hall. "Wait! Please, do you have any idea where Asha might be?"

"I don't. I have no idea what the Fire Lord had planned for her when he threw her out. It's not safe to go looking for her."

"Why don't you stop telling me what's best for me and tell me what I need to know? I thought you were her best friend! Don't you _want_ to know if she's okay? I'm going to ignore your advice anyway, so I'd rather we just skip that part," Katara snapped.

The woman recoiled before smiling wryly at her. "I'm beginning to see why Asha had such a fondness for you. As for Asha's whereabouts, I can't be certain, but I believe that Ozai may have sent her straight to the streets to fend for herself. You're better off looking for her in the rougher part of the capital. I wouldn't recommend it, though."

"Where do you think the Fire Lord found me?" Katara retorted.

"In that case, give Asha my best."

Just as the woman began stalking away once more, Katara asked, "What's your name?"

"You can call me Ara."

"Ara?"

Ara looked back at Katara somberly. "Asha is my older sister. We were taken together. If you find her, please tell her to live well and to send my love to my niece."

* * *

Katara navigated her way through the crowded, humid atmosphere of the slums of the Fire Nation Capital City. By now, she had been able to acclimate and reintegrate herself into this part of society quickly, no longer the wide eyed girl she was when she was first dropped off. No one gave her a second glance. She made sure to keep the cloak securely tucked around her and the hood up. She didn't want to attract any attention.

She had passed by the dilapidated building she knew served as the Freedom Fighters' base. She cringed thinking about her last encounter with the Freedom Fighters' leader, Jet. Katara couldn't be sure, but she thought she had caught a glimpse of him as she hurried by the building. Apparently, he managed to get away from wherever they were keeping him on Ember Island. Sokka and she really regretted involving them into their plans.

_'_ _At least I managed to get out of that one.'_

Finally, Katara's eyes alighted on the brothel that had housed her until her move to the palace. If Asha really was thrown into the streets, this would be the first place she'd go to. She knew from conversations with Katara that the girls here looked out for each other and it would be a springboard to get back home. At least, Katara hoped that that was Asha's train of thought.

Pushing through the heavy red curtains and into the empty brothel, Katara made a beeline towards the rooms upstairs, where she knew the girls spent the day sleeping before working for the night. Heading for the room she knew had Haku's bed, Katara opened the door, ignoring the protests of the two other girls she had woken up. Haku's bed was empty.

"Where's Haku? I need to speak with her!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Little girl, what do you think gives you the right to talk to us like that?"

Katara pursed her lips, realizing that these girls were new. "I don't have time for this. Where's Haku?!"

"Katara?"

Katara turned and saw Sokka standing in the doorway. "Sokka?!"

"Hey! Dishwasher, get out of here!" One of the girls threw a pillow in the direction of the doorway and Sokka easily avoided it.

He grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her out of the room, closing the door behind them. He led her up another flight of stairs into the attic where Katara knew the owner kept inventory.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Sokka, I—"

"You got wrapped up in whatever trouble Zuko got wrapped up in and decided to fix everything for him. You forgot that I told you I would meet you back here if you were coming back with me. You _forgot_ why you're here in the first place."

Katara averted her gaze from her brother's as they entered the attic. "Sokka, I'm sorry."

"Later. We have more important things to deal with. Since you completely ignored me when you walked in the door, I figured that this is what you came for."

The two siblings entered the attic, stocked with piles of crates. From behind one of the piles, Haku came out, her grey eyes accusatory. "Sokka, what the hell do you think you're doing? I told you that no one's supposed to come up here."

Katara stepped forward. "Haku… is Asha here?"

Haku's eyes widened. "Katara, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the palace?"

"I was told that something happened to one of my friends in the palace. I thought that this would be the first place she would go. Please, is Asha here?"

There was rustling behind a pile of crates and a heavy thump. Haku ran back behind the crate. When she reemerged, she had one of Asha's arms slung over her shoulders and one of her arms wrapped around the woman's waist, supporting her as she limped out.

"Asha…" Katara's voice broke.

The older woman's beautiful face was marred by horrid looking discolorations. Dark purples and blacks spotted her face and Katara could have sworn she saw a bruise in the shape of a hand wrapping around Asha's exposed forearm.

"Katara." Asha attempted to smile but winced when the movement caused a cut in her lip to reopen. "You're okay."

"What happened?" Katara breathed. She rushed towards Asha, helping Haku support her. "I just found out that you had been thrown out of the palace."

"Fire Lord Ozai was so angry after the Agni Kai. I was the object of his aggression."

Upon further inspection of Asha, Katara could see that her clothes were also singed and she had burns on her forearms— defensive wounds. Her eyes narrowed and her lips formed a tight line.

"Sokka, hurry and bring me some water," Katara ordered, her voice grave. Immediately, Sokka followed his little sister's orders, recognizing the tone of voice.

"Katara, don't worry, Haku's already cleaned my wounds."

Haku interrupted before Katara could answer. "You're a healer, aren't you?"

Asha looked between Haku and Katara, both alarmed and confused. Katara shook her head, deflecting any questions Asha had.

Sokka came back in, the water sloshing around the large bowl. He carried the bowl to Katara. She raised her hands and water flew from the bowl and coated her hands like gloves before glowing an icy blue. Methodically, Katara bent the water over Asha's face, healing the bruises and cuts. It appeared as though the water were merely washing away stage paint from an actor's face. Katara continued towards Asha's forearms, taking time to heal the burns and bruises there.

"Anywhere else?" she asked softly.

Asha shook her head but Haku answered, "Her torso. I think the bastard may have broken a rib."

Katara exhaled forcefully through her nose. That was the only sign of her anger as she moved her hands there, sensing the broken bone and attempting to manipulate it back into place and expediting the healing process. She returned the water to the bowl and sighed.

"That's as much as I can accomplish. Her body will do the rest."

Asha looked at Katara with wide eyes. "You're a Water Tribe girl."

"I am."

"You're working against Ozai."

It wasn't a question. Katara nodded. "My brother and I were sent by the leaders of our tribes to do this. Haku is our Fire Nation contact."

"Then… Zuko…"

Katara's eyebrows furrowed. "As far as he's concerned, I consider him as much of a victim as anyone else Ozai has terrorized."

"You're not stringing him along?"

"I could never," Katara insisted.

"He's a good boy. He doesn't deserve that."

"I know that more than anyone." Katara took one of Asha's hands in her own. "Asha, Ara told me about your daughter. Where is she?"

Asha sighed. "Some neighbors had to take her in when Ara and I were captured. After I was settled into the palace, I sent word back with orders for her to live with an aunt and uncle of mine on Whale Tail Island."

"Does Ozai know?"

"I hope not."

"Ok, you're going to go back with Sokka to the Southern Water Tribe and you're going to pick her up on the way."

Asha's tear bright eyes glistened even in the dim lighting of the dingy attic. "Katara, I can't thank you enough."

Katara looked back at Sokka. "You two have to leave by tomorrow morning at the latest. You have to get out of here, but Asha needs some time to recover before traveling. Make sure you avoid being seen by any Fire Nation soldiers on Whale Tail Island. If Ozai does know about Asha's daughter, we don't want his soldiers taking any action against her if Asha's seen."

"What about you?"

"Sokka, I can't leave Zuko."

"I don't want to leave you behind—"

"You were fine with this last night."

"I figured you would come to your senses by today. Katara, Dad will kill me if I don't bring you back with me."

"Not if you tell him that I still have something important to do. Sokka, this is _so_ important. I know it— I can feel it in my bones. I have to stay with Zuko. I have to see this through."

"I know about that scavenger hunt that the Fire Lord's sent him on. Katara, it could be years until you come back home. We were sent here to gather as much intelligence as possible and then get out. Get in, send information, and get out. You seem to be forgetting that part. I've already sent them plans while you've been busy playing nurse to Prince Zuko."

"Sokka, I know where my duty lies."

"And it's not to him! It's to your tribe, to your family!"

"There's more to it that you just can't see!" Katara hugged her arms to her chest. "Sokka, I can _feel_ it. I'm meant to stay here. I'm meant for something greater than just information relay. That's _your_ destiny. You're the one who knows how to fight a war. That's not my role."

Sokka sighed but didn't argue further. "Fine, but before we separate, we have one more thing to do."

"What is it?"

"Take down a Fire Nation munitions factory." The smirk on Sokka's face was dripping with excitement.

Katara smirked back and deadpanned, "Right. Normal sibling bonding."

* * *

Sokka peeked through the ripped curtain that covered the lone window in the attic, holding up the thin fabric by the edge of a finger. His blue eyes narrowed as he ignored the landscape of the sea and focused on the large metal behemoth located in the center of the district. Thick, black smog floated out of several towers and pipes, dark clouds that floated upwards, joining the incoming darkness of night. There was only the slightest hint of orange in the sky in the horizon.

He lowered the curtain and turned back to face the room, pulling a black mask over his face. "It's time."

Katara was tying back her thick, brunette waves before fitting a mask around the lower half of her face. "Ready."

Sokka opened the window and climbed through it, the sound of his footsteps on the rooftop echoing above her. Katara made to follow, but before she did, Katara knelt next to where Asha was seated. She took one of the older woman's hands and squeezed it reassuringly. "Thank you for showing me kindness in the palace. I hope you and your daughter find each other and stay safe."

"Thank you, Katara." Asha squeezed back. "You make sure you stay safe as well. And as soon as this is over, please come and visit. I would like to introduce you to my daughter."

Smiling warmly, Katara said, "I'd like that, too."

Katara released Asha's hand and lifted the hood of her black sweater so that her eyes were the only part of her body left revealed, just like Sokka. She held onto the edge of the open window and stepped onto the ledge before turning to face the inside of attic. Holding Asha's gaze for a split second, Katara hoisted herself onto the roof and began creeping across the scaled surface. She could hear the soft click of the window being shut behind her.

Joining Sokka at the rooftop's peak, she sprawled out across the tiles, mimicking his position. Her eyes focused on the munitions factory. As darkness finally crept over the city and lights began popping up, Sokka and Katara began their trek towards the factory, hopping to the nearest rooftop and leaping to the next one as they got closer to their destination.

There were very few windows on the factory. But the Water Tribe siblings could see the groups of people exiting the building. Quickly, they planned possible routes in and out of the factory.

Finally, when the plant seemed deserted, Katara and Sokka dropped down from the rooftop they were on to an awning before leaping down onto the ground. Crouching low, they hustled towards the structure, Sokka taking the lead and positioning himself below a low window that they knew led to an empty room. Katara quickened her pace and just as she would collide into her older brother, pressed the balls of her feet into the ground so that she could spring up and into his open palms, bounding up onto the ledge of the window sill.

"Hurry up, Katara!"

"Sokka, I just got here!" she snapped back.

Katara's eyes quickly scanned the glass. The panels couldn't open. They were merely meant to allow light for the workers. The only opening was a small square within the glass panel that could be pushed open from the inside to act as a vent.

"We have to find another window. They can't be opened from the outside. We need to find one that's already partially opened."

"I'll look from down here and on other sides of the building. Are you able to climb along the ledge and check the windows on this side?"

Katara held onto the edge and reached her neck out to glance at the distance to the next window. "I can jump it. If I find an open window, I'll get inside and leave my mask on the ledge so that you see it when you circle around."

"Be careful!"

"I know! Just go!" She made a shooing motion with her hand to urge her brother to start moving before turning to the next window.

The gap between the two ledges wasn't too bad. Maybe six feet of space between them. She could jump that. Maybe. Katara took a deep breath and moved to the far edge of the ledge she stood on. Perhaps if she had a bit of a running start, she could make it.

She crouched down and placed her weight on the ball of her forward foot. Her eyebrows came together and her body tensed before she took a calming breath. As she exhaled, she pushed forward, took the two steps allotted to her by the window ledge and pushed off of the edge. Katara stretched her arms out in front of her to propel her forward and flew through the air. Her eyes widened as she realized midair that her estimate of six feet was off. The gap was nearly ten feet across.

Cursing that she wasn't taller, Katara thrust her arms out even further and managed to grasp onto the edge of the windowsill. Her momentum kept her swinging so that she continued to travel underneath the ledge, the pads of her fingers scraping against the rough stone as her grip loosened.

Katara brought her knees to her chest in order to stabilize her movement. She straightened one arm to pull herself up while the other hand insured a strong grip. Once she had pulled her torso onto the ledge, she dragged the rest of her body up. Lying down and gasping, she looked up at the glass panel praying to the spirits that the vent would be open so she wouldn't have to do that again. Thankfully, the spirits were kind to her. It seemed that someone was careless in closing the vents. It was slightly open, enough space for Katara to fit a slim finger through and push down. She quickly took off her mask and tied it to the corner of the vent, the dark fabric dancing in the wind.

Holding on to the top of the window frame, Katara put her legs through the vent and slid through.

As expected, the interior was wide-open space filled with crates, machinery, and rows that would be filled with workers in assembly lines. That was all Katara could see in the darkness. Her fingers itched to find a way to turn on some form of light but she forced herself to stay put and wait for Sokka. She heard grunting and raised an eyebrow in the direction of the open window.

Peering out of the vent, Katara fought to laugh at the sight of Sokka scraping to grab onto the ledge of the windowsill. Katara climbed out back onto the ledge and smirked down at Sokka, hands on her hips.

Scowling back at her, Sokka hissed, "Don't look at me like that! You were able to spring up there with my help!"

"Alright, alright, quit howling like a tiger seal. You'll get us caught."

Katara lied down on the ledge and held her arm out over the edge. Sokka stepped back and with a running start, leapt up to clasp her forearm. Katara grunted and slid forward at the sudden weight but dug her toes into the rough stone of the ledge. She reached out her other hand to grab Sokka's other arm.

"Ugh!" she grunted, "When… did you… get so… fat?"

With each word, Katara pulled up Sokka until he was able to push himself up.

Scowling at her again, Sokka rolled his eyes. "Let's just get to work, okay?"

Katara retrieved her mask from where she tied it and put it back on. The mask still didn't hide it when she rolled her eyes at Sokka.

"You're the one who took forever to get here."

She ignored his pout and slid back into the factory, quickly moving out of the way. Sokka gracelessly slipped through the vent face first. As a result, he hit the ground in a similar fashion. Katara raised an eyebrow at him and moved among the piles of crates and in between the conveyor belts. She brushed a hand over one belt, her hand skidding across the rough texture.

"So what's the plan?"

Sokka was busying himself inspecting the labels on various crates, stroking his chin.

"I'm trying to find a box full of something explosive so that… you know, we can blow up the factory."

Katara's eyes widened as she stared at him in disbelief. "Blow up the factory?"

"I don't think I stuttered, Katara."

"And here I thought we were just going adjust the machinery so that every weapon they make would be defective in the future."

"They can fix that easily enough. And how would that deter them from using the weapons that had already been made? They're all packed up and ready to be distributed."

"Have it your way then."

"Don't tell me you'd feel bad." Sokka peered out from the tower of crates he was looking over.

Katara huffed. "Of course not. There's no one here so no one would get hurt. Except maybe us if you're not careful when you ignite whatever flammable explosive thing you want to ignite."

"If you ask me, you sound like your sympathy for Prince Zuko is growing towards the whole Fire Nation."

"No one asked you. And so what if it was? You heard Asha's story. It's not just the other three nations that have been victimized. People within the Fire Nation suffer too, Sokka. The only ones at blame are Fire Lord Ozai and the mindless minions that listen to him and carry out his order."

"Like Prince Zuko chasing after the Avatar?"

Katara whirled around, knocking over the box she was looking at. "You're joking, right? You think that Zuko doesn't know what a joke that assignment is? If he accepts the reality of it, he also has to accept the fact that he's _exiled_. It's the one thing that's capable of giving him hope and he doesn't even believe in it." She scoffed. "I can't believe we have to discuss this again. I've already told you—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sokka waved his arms at her and spoke in a falsetto voice, "Zuko's not like the rest of them." He made a face and intoned, "I get it."

Fighting the urge to summon a source of water to whip her brother with, Katara turned back to the crates she was examining. Moving on, she felt her foot sink in something soft. Her eyes couldn't discern anything in the darkness so she knelt down to touch the substance. It was finely milled, dark as night, and slipped through her fingers like sand.

"Sokka, I think I found something for you to blow up."

Hastily joining her, Sokka touched a finger to the powder. "Explosive powder. This must be what they shoot using their firebending."

Sokka shook his hands free of the powder and glanced at the nearby pile. "Let's do this."

The two siblings worked quickly to spread out the crates containing the explosive evenly throughout the large warehouse. Using the crate that Katara had knocked over, they created trails of explosive throughout the factory that led to the crates and crossed through the entire structure several times. Sokka was just creating the last trail, pouring the powder to the exit. Katara and Sokka stood at the entrance of the warehouse, the destructive trail starting at their feet.

"As soon as I light this, we need to run. Fast."

He knelt as far away from the powder as he could and reached into the folds of his clothing and pulled out two spark rocks. Very meticulously, he held the green rocks at arms' length and stroked the stones together. A spark passed between the rocks and was immediately attracted to the powder. Sokka dropped the rocks and sprinted away, grabbing Katara's hand as he pulled them to safety.

Within seconds, a series of booms and hissing echoed throughout the large metal structure and it shuddered and shook as it was lit by flames. Even as they ran further and further away, they could feel the waves of heat chasing after them as the fire grew. The streets began to liven up with the clamor of shock and awe at the fire. Crowds started forming as people left their beds and poured into the street to get a better look. Sokka and Katara easily blended in and slowed their pace to a brisk walk as they fought the current of people edging closer to the burning building.

As they reached the brothel, Sokka still continued to pull Katara behind him. Katara gently but firmly removed her arm from his grasp.

"Sokka, I have to head back to the palace now. They'll hear of this and start waking up. I need to be there." She held up a hand to stop whatever argument he had to convince her to come back to the Southern Water Tribe. "Sokka, I _can't_."

Pursing his lips, Sokka nodded. "Remember what we agreed on. Messenger hawk every week at the minimum." He sighed and then enveloped his little sister in a tight embrace. "You watch out for yourself, Katara. You take care of yourself before anyone else. I know that's a difficult concept for you, but for the sake of the spirits, _please_ just do it."

Fighting back tears, Katara let out a choked chuckle. "I'll do my best."

"Stay safe, little sister."

"Travel safely. And please make sure Asha stays safe."

Sokka gave her a quick nod and relinquished his hold. Katara bit her lip and gave him one more quick hug before pulling the hood more tightly over her head and disappearing into the darkness as she moved towards the palace.

* * *

A spray of ocean water lifted as the hull of the ship crashed onto a wave. The mist fell on Katara, but she didn't mind, inhaling the salty smell and relishing in the cool feeling. She glanced at the messenger hawk flying away from the ship, a tiny roll of paper clutched in its talons. Katara was able to send messages without any suspicion under the pretense that she was sending messages to her friends in the brothel. It was still considered strange for her to have such an attachment to this group of people, but the crew aboard the ship took it as one of her many eccentricities. The chief eccentricity being her obvious loyalty to the young banished prince. Katara had heard them speaking about her and the speculation of her plan to entrap Zuko and gain status. They laughed heartily because what good would it be to be a mistress of a banished royal.

She pursed her lips and scowled at the water below her.

"Another letter?"

Katara didn't bother turning around to face the speaker. She already knew the owner of that voice.

She shrugged. "Yes. Don't you know the kinds of drama that can happen with nearly twenty girls stuck together? Missing makeup, missing clothes… the accusations and secrets start flying and then I get a letter from one of the girls giving me every juicy detail."

It was getting exhausting— all of the lies.

"I wouldn't really know. If anyone tried to start drama with Azula, she'd take care of it before they even had a chance to finish."

"I bet," Katara muttered.

The corners of Zuko's mouth quirked up. Katara felt an immense surge of pride at being one of the few able to put him in a good mood. His good humor had been rare in the past few weeks that they had been at sea. More often than not, the expression on his face was a mixture of a grimace and a snarl. And she'd been witness to his terrifying temper quite often as well. Katara was usually the one to offer a kind smile at the unfortunate crewmember who had to face Zuko's wrath.

Before they left, Zuko, Iroh, and a small group of Fire Nation soldiers searched the nearby lands in the Fire Nation for any sign of the avatar before they set sail. Katara took that time to make frequent trips to the brothel and make final arrangements of communication between Haku and the Southern Water Tribe. Once she left, Haku would also act as her connection to the goings on in the Fire Nation Capital City. She didn't want to be blindsided by anything that Zuko would most likely hide from her.

In fact, if she weren't there when Iroh told Zuko, Katara wasn't sure whether she would know that Zuko had been banished. Just left alone in the palace.

Katara lifted her gaze from the water to Zuko. His left eye was still covered in bandages but it was much lighter dressing than when they'd left the Fire Nation capital. He would be able to remove the bandages within the next two weeks. Katara had caught him asleep with his door open several times and snuck in to try healing the wound but any progress she made was minimal. Too much time had passed and the damage Ozai had done would be permanent. She at least hoped that her efforts quickened the healing process.

"The officers are joking that I should shave my hair off."

"Huh?"

"They said that I'd be taken more seriously if I shave my head and wear the traditional ponytail of Fire Nation warriors."

He sounded like Sokka when he talked about his warrior wolf tail. Boys.

Katara furrowed her brow at tried to imagine a nearly bald Zuko with a ponytail sticking out from his scalp.

"I don't think it's a funny joke."

"It's just something I was thinking about…" Zuko's eyes turned to the water. "It's a symbol of honor, of dedication to family and nation."

Katara gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to her. "Zuko, trust me. You don't need to shave your head to prove anything. The fact that you're even doing this— wholeheartedly— is more than enough proof of how dedicated you are to your people. You have all the honor you need."

Zuko smiled at her but Katara recognized it as one merely to placate her. He didn't believe her. She frowned at him.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"If… if I wasn't there when your uncle told you about your father's orders… would you have told me? I mean— I guess what I'm trying to say is… would you have left me behind?"

"Yes."

Katara fought to not tear her gaze away from his, hoping that the color pooling in her cheeks wasn't too evident. At a loss, she replied softly, "Oh. I see."

Zuko frowned. He had seen the quick flash of hurt cross Katara's features. "It's not what you think, Katara. I… appreciate.. no I—" Zuko groaned and ran a hand over the right side of his face in exasperation. "I obviously don't have the social finesse to express myself."

"You're not addressing a crowd of Fire Nation nobility, Zuko. You're just talking to me. No finesse necessary."

"It's just… what I meant to say is… I'd rather not haul you around the world on an empty goose chase. I'd like you to find a place to call home and settle down."

"I'm fifteen, not thirty. I don't need to settle down. And I have no home to go back to, Zuko."

"I figured that anyplace would be better than being stuck in a ship for Agni knows how long."

"I'm your friend. I said I'd stick with you. And that's exactly what I'm doing. You're going to have to put up with me."

Zuko scoffed. "You make it seem as if I think you're a nuisance."

"Don't you?"

He regarded her, his amber gaze moving slowly from her eyes, down her nose, to her lips, and back up. Katara felt heat rise in her cheeks once more underneath the intensity of his stare.

"No. I don't," he murmured.

Katara shifted uncomfortably and looked down at her feet. She cleared her throat and tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

"Well I can't say the same about you," she commented flippantly.

She brought her eyes back up to meet his and smiled when she saw the mirth in them. Relaxing, she leaned over the railing again to gaze out at the sea. "So where are we headed next?"

"The abandoned Southern Air Temple."

Zuko placed a hand on Katara's back and gestured for her gaze to follow where he pointed. Katara could barely concentrate on where to look. The pressure between her shoulders and the heat radiating from his palm almost caused her to shiver in response. But she could see a faint obstruction on the horizon that she assumed was an island.

"The Southern Air Temple…"

Turning to face him, she asked, "So are we going to all of the air temples before we start concentrating elsewhere?"

Zuko shook his head. "That would be too time consuming. We've already searched the Fire Nation. Although, I highly doubted that we'd find anything there. I'm not even that convinced that searching the temples would do me any good. If he's still alive, the Avatar wouldn't stay there. It's much too obvious. My best guess is that he sought sanctuary at settlements near temples. The Southern Water Tribe, for example."

"The Water Tribe?"

Katara had a sudden case of dry mouth and her heart dropped. Of course. How could she have forgotten?

_A jolly, elderly voice broke through the tension. With a hearty chuckle, Iroh's voice boomed, "Lieutenant Jee, you are very logical, but you understand, the Avatar must have learned in the past century to not hide in such obvious places. Of course we should look everywhere for him, as my brother sought to do, I'm sure."_

_Katara smiled softly at the mediator and his happy demeanor, even in such a tense atmosphere, remembering him as the old man from the previous night. She peered out behind the pillar, trying to get a glimpse of him._

_"Oh, yes. I understand completely now, General Iroh."_

_"Now, the Western Air Temple is completely empty, and we're now sure of the Eastern Temple, as well. Only that damned mechanic and others live there. We all know that there are certainly no Airbenders in the Southern Air Temple, so we have to assume that in my grandfather's destruction of the Air Nomads, the Avatar had no time to flee far and he must have traveled somewhere close," Iroh reasoned. "Therefore, the closest location that would aid him would be the Southern Water Tribe at the South Pole."_

"But there's really nothing there."

Zuko shrugged. "It never hurts to look. And the Southern Water Tribe's been growing in recent years. They may have strengthened enough to be able to harbor the Avatar. I mean, he'd be an old man by now. Not like he'd really impose on resources. If we're quick at the air temple, we should be at the South Pole within the next two weeks."

A foreboding sense of dread filled Katara.


	11. The Slip Up

_Last Time…_

_"The Water Tribe?"_

_Katara had a sudden case of dry mouth and her heart dropped. Of course. How could she have forgotten?_

A jolly, elderly voice broke through the tension. With a hearty chuckle, Iroh's voice boomed, "Lieutenant Jee, you are very logical, but you understand, the Avatar must have learned in the past century to not hide in such obvious places. Of course we should look everywhere for him, as my brother sought to do, I'm sure."

Katara smiled softly at the mediator and his happy demeanor, even in such a tense atmosphere, remembering him as the old man from the previous night. She peered out behind the pillar, trying to get a glimpse of him.

"Oh, yes. I understand completely now, General Iroh."

"Now, the Western Air Temple is completely empty, and we're now sure of the Eastern Temple, as well. Only that damned mechanic and others live there. We all know that there are certainly no Airbenders in the Southern Air Temple, so we have to assume that in my grandfather's destruction of the Air Nomads, the Avatar had no time to flee far and he must have traveled somewhere close," Iroh reasoned. "Therefore, the closest location that would aid him would be the Southern Water Tribe at the South Pole."

_"But there's really nothing there."_

_Zuko shrugged. "It never hurts to look. And the Southern Water Tribe's been growing in recent years. They may have strengthened enough to be able to harbor the Avatar. I mean, he'd be an old man by now. Not like he'd really impose on resources. If we're quick at the air temple, we should be at the South Pole within the next two weeks."_

_A foreboding sense of dread filled Katara._

* * *

Katara sighed as she watched Zuko pace back and forth, irate with the most recent news from the Fire Nation Capital City. She saw the crumpled up scroll in his right fist, his left fist suspiciously steaming with the beginnings of a fire punch. She raised a dark eyebrow at that.

"Zuko?"

He froze and turned his amber gaze on hers and she gulped nervously. She could have sworn that there was fire in the liquid gold. At her expression, Zuko attempted to soften his own, but he gave up when it did not happen immediately. He began to pace back and forth in his small room once more.

Katara's face fell into a pout. "Forget it, then."

"I heard that!"

"Right. I forgot you have superhuman polar dog-like hearing," Katara muttered under her breath.

"Then you should know better than to mutter under your breath like that!" he yelled.

"Zuko, just calm down—" Katara stopped when she saw the murderous expression on his face. "— all right, _don't_ calm down. Can you at least tell me why you're in such a foul mood?"

The atmosphere in the banished prince's room was not this tense fifteen minutes ago. In fact, the two teenagers were enjoying a quiet game of pai sho. Or at least, as quiet as it could be when Katara sighed or grumbled in annoyance after being beaten by Zuko and Zuko's accompanying chuckle. A servant presented the message to Zuko and interrupted their game indefinitely. Zuko nearly flipped the pai sho table after reading the scroll.

Katara prayed to the spirits that it wasn't a message about the factory explosion that she and Sokka had caused several months back. Her most recent correspondence with Haku demonstrated that Fire Nation officials still had no idea how the explosion occurred and who could have done it. Katara was hoping that they would give up soon and attribute it to something harmless like equipment malfunctions.

"It's a message about that factory explosion that took place a week or two before we set sail. Apparently, they feel that they've investigated thoroughly enough and ruled the incident an accident. Something with the machinery malfunctioning and the abundance of explosives causing the blast."

Katara almost wanted to kiss the Fire Nation officials who wrote the report. Almost. She noticed as he spoke, the steam in his fist turning into an orange glow. She widened her eyes and asked innocently, "Well isn't that good? No real harm, no foul?"

Zuko pursed his lips. "It doesn't feel right… these bastards are just too lazy or too stupid to figure out what happened and they're going for the easiest explanation!"

"So you think it was an attack?"

"No, there were no injuries or casualties… it was done at night, there's no way that the perpetrators intended for any injuries… No, this was sabotage." Zuko almost growled. "And they're too fucking arrogant to realize it back home. They think that the all mighty Fire Nation is too strong, too _good_ to have been sabotaged." The flames of the candles in the room flared.

"What are you going to do about it then?" Katara asked, somewhat used to Zuko's mercurial mood and his temper. She'd be lying to herself, however, if she didn't admit that his mood swings were trying on her patience.

Zuko glared at her. "That's the thing— I _can't_ do anything about it!"

Katara easily returned his glare. "Then shut up about it. If there's nothing you can do about it, then quit wasting your time and energy fuming about it!"

Zuko stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape. Sure, he had been used to someone yelling at him— he grew up with his father and Azula, after all. He was even getting comfortable to the arguments he might share with Katara on occasion, but he never thought Katara would blow up at him like _that_.

Immediately, she seemed to regret her tone and words. "I'm sorry, Prince Zuko," she said in a slightly clipped voice.

Zuko winced. They were back to formalities.

Katara stood up and made her way to the door. "I think I've been cooped up too long. Must be cabin fever. I'm sorry for my behavior," she muttered.

Before Zuko could stop her, before he even found it in himself to get over his shock and move, Katara slammed the door closed behind her and he heard her stomping footsteps fade away. He stared at his closed door, still quite in shock. He questioned whether he should even be angry. Whether he should go after her.

' _No… I don't want to deal with an angry Katara.'_

He scowled at the fist of paper he had clenched in one hand and released it into the air, simultaneously releasing the fist of fire he had kept clenched in his other hand. The paper burned and turned to ash, the sight slightly satisfying the young prince's temper. It didn't do enough, however. He groaned and threw himself onto his bed, his hands covering his face in exasperation. Zuko knew the new reason for his annoyance, but he really, _really_ did not want to admit it or try and alleviate it.

Peeking through his fingers at his door, he sighed and sat up, his elbows resting on his knees as he hunched over. "What's got Katara so upset?" he murmured.

Beyond the door, Katara slowed her pace and hung her head. "Maybe I might have overreacted…"

Her expression hardened and she raised her head again as she walked through the corridors of the metal ship. _'No! I'm well within reason to be annoyed. Granted, I know he's been through a lot, but Zuko is just… I can't be his emotional punching bag!'_

"I can't even vent to him because he'd just vent _to_ me about his frustration _with_ me," she muttered bitterly.

"I am assuming that these irritated grumbles are about my nephew. Would you care to correct me or prove me wrong?"

Katara turned around to Iroh's peaceful, somewhat amused countenance looking back at her. She smiled back at him sheepishly. "You may be correct," she admitted.

"Come, Miss Katara, let us talk over some tea." He smiled cheekily and held up a hand as if swearing an oath. "I promise I will not vent to you any frustration I may have about you," he teased.

Katara blushed at his verbatim promise, but rolled her eyes at him playfully and allowed him to usher her up to the deck where everyone on board the ship knew Iroh liked to enjoy his afternoon tea. He preferred to have a kettle by him right at the bow of the ship.

They settled on the cushions that acted as seats around the low, round table. Iroh was apparently highly predictable when it came to his tea habits and a fresh brew was already placed on the table, steam curling upwards away from the spout of the kettle. He poured a cup for Katara before pouring his own. Katara smiled her thanks and waited for the tea to cool down before drinking it. She had learned her lesson the hard way the first time she had tea with Iroh on the ship. Of course, being one of the most renowned firebenders in the world, as well as _the_ Dragon of the West, Iroh wasted no time in drinking his tea, deeply inhaling the steam before the liquid touched his lips.

"Now tell me, Katara, what has my nephew in such a foul mood?"

"He doesn't believe the results of the investigation concerning the munitions factory explosion."

"Ah, I see. That matter had been discussed heavily during a war meeting before we set sail— we concluded that there was no foul play involved as well."

Katara's eyes turned into saucers at the older man's divulgence. Forget the fact that she was a servant, she wasn't even truly Fire Nation in her persona as a colonist, and he divulged matters pertaining to a Fire Nation War Council meeting?

Iroh's chest rumbled with a deep chuckle. "Yes, I can see your shock at my having said something so 'confidential'. But, as you can see, Katara, that is evident of how much the explosion did not bother my brother nor his generals."

"But it was a huge factory. There were— I mean, I'm sure that there must have been a large amount of equipment housed there."

"Yes, it's true that production has been set back and that there is a cost to the lost weaponry and materials, but the Fire Nation has other factories. This one was merely close to home."

Katara felt disheartened at his comments. Had she and Sokka accomplished nothing then? She hated to admit it but maybe that chauvinist elbow leech Hahn was right— maybe she was a child playing in a game exclusively meant for adults.

Oblivious to her crestfallen expression, Iroh continued, absentmindedly refilling his cup, "It was a rather old structure as well. Something was bound to happen soon enough." He let out a content sigh as the hot liquid traveled into his large belly. "Much like this ship."

Katara's hand nearly lost its grip on her cup. "Hm?" she asked.

"My dear, we're still immobile."

Iroh gestured behind him to the vast expanse of ocean water. The waves lapped against the sides of the ship, but not due to anything other than their own natural motion. The ship had been still for nearly three days now. It was also not the first, nor the second, nor even the third time that this happened. The ship had been suffering malfunctions and other setbacks soon after their course named the Southern Air Temple as the desired destination.

Katara willed her body not to blush as she remembered her correspondence with Sokka weeks ago.

_Katara,_

_It's really not that hard to sabotage a ship. There are a lot of moving bits and pieces. You just need to loosen something or wedge something where it doesn't belong and the machinery will take care of the rest. Make sure whatever damage you do is small and inconspicuous— this will make sure that the engineer trying to fix the problem will take longer to fix it, buying you more time and ruining Zuko's plans. If you're worried about them noticing, try using your waterbending to create waves to push the ship off course. But that's kind of a desperate last resort. Stay safe. Keep me updated._

_Sokka_

_PS: I'm showing Dad your last letter and what you called me._

Regaining her composure, Katara peered at Iroh over the rim of her cup. "I'd forgotten all about that." Making a face, she grumbled, "I'd been stuck inside for too long."

Iroh let out another hearty chuckle as Katara redirected the conversation back to the haughty banished prince.

"My nephew is not an easy man to deal with," he agreed.

"Especially when he's constantly gossiped about," Zuko growled.

Although Iroh paid no heed to Zuko's anger, Katara nearly dropped her tea once more at the sight of Zuko hovering behind her with a dangerous expression on his face. He scoffed and dropped himself onto one of the cushions surrounding the small table. Katara couldn't help but admire how he did so while maintaining grace. The spirits know that if she were angry, she'd be stomping around and plopping herself into seats.

His eyes turned to hers and she hastily averted her gaze to her tea, her cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. Noticing the color tingeing her face, Zuko raised a dark eyebrow at Katara. He opened his mouth to ask when the ship groaned and shuddered, lurching into movement. On deck, Iroh comically fell over, off the back of his cushion, his mouth shaped in a large "O" before tipping over. Zuko steadied his balance, managing not to fall over. Katara wasn't prepared and nearly fell to the side but Zuko grasped her upper arm, keeping her upright. The cup of hot tea she was holding sloshed over and Katara, not wanting to be scalded, instinctively used her waterbending to put the liquid back in the cup.

She gasped at her actions and looked at Zuko, worried that she might be caught. It was in that instant that Zuko turned his attention from the ocean waters to her, alerted by the sound of her gasp. He looked over her in concern.

"Are you hurt?"

Katara blinked at him, her mouth agape. "No," she finally answered. "Just shocked."

' _And relieved. Good thing that didn't require anymore than a flick of my wrist.'_

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Zuko."

Zuko nodded at her and then turned his head towards Iroh when he rolled his eyes before purposely keeping his gaze away from his uncle, turning Katara away from him as well. "Uncle! Fix yourself!"

Iroh's legs still dangled in the air as he toppled over and his robe could not resist the pull of gravity, revealing his hairy legs. Zuko had turned away before his eyes saw anything he might regret.

"I'm trying, Prince Zuko! It is much harder for an old man to pick himself up than it was twenty years ago."

Forcefully exhaling through his nose, Zuko stood up, taking Katara with him, dragging her towards the railing. She hadn't even noticed that he still hadn't relinquished his hold on her arm.

"Unbelievable," he muttered.

Katara scowled at him. "Your uncle's sweet."

He scoffed. "'Sweet'?"

"Endearing, even," she insisted.

"You definitely hit your head on something."

She snorted. "On what Zuko? Air?" Katara lightly swatted his arm. "Be nicer to your uncle. He means well." She ignored the pointed look Zuko threw her way but after a few moments, she saw out of the corner of her eye that his face softened.

"You're right; my uncle's acted more like a father than my real father the past few years."

Katara stopped and because he was holding her, Zuko stopped as well. She smiled at him. "Then go help him up!" She couldn't help the laugh that burst out of her when she pictured the great Dragon of the West, bottom up.

Making a face, Zuko grumbled, "He can take care of himself."

"Zuko!"

Zuko scowled at her. "Fine," he ground out before turning back around.

Katara smiled at his retreating figure, rolling her eyes and leaning against the railing as she watched Iroh's legs disappear once more underneath his robe and his bright red face appear, fresh with the rush of blood. Zuko came back to her, a sheepish look on his face.

"Happy?"

Katara playfully rolled her eyes at him and Zuko couldn't help but be drawn to her sapphire-like eyes. "Ecstatic."

* * *

Katara lay down on her bed, leisurely swirling a ribbon of water above her as the ship continued its rhythmic swaying. Her face was tense, her brow furrowed in deep thought and her usually full lips pursed into a thin line.

' _I don't know what else to do. How many more times can I just slow down the ship? No matter what, we're still going to end up going to the Southern Water Tribe… I'll be caught for sure. I'll… I don't know what's going to happen to me.'_

A knock on her door caused Katara to immediately still the movement of the water and throw it into an empty basin. It made a loud splash and she grimaced.

"Sorry… Are you busy?" Zuko's voice was quiet, embarrassed. _'Was she in the middle of a bath?'_

"I can come back later, if you want."

Katara froze. _'Do I want him to leave?'_

"No it's fine!" she called out. "I was just… uh… washing my face?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow and Katara scrunched up her face in self-loathing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

Zuko laughed quietly and Katara stilled to enjoy the sound. "I meant are you sure that you're washing your face? Because you didn't sound sure."

Katara opened the door to glare at him. "I'm sure," she hissed. She closed the door behind her and found herself walking into Zuko's chest. "Oomph!" She rubbed her nose and looked up at him accusatorially, eliciting another quiet laugh from him, causing her expression to soften for just a moment before returning to a glare.

"Sorry."

Katara maintained her glare, narrowing her eyes at him even more. It didn't sound like he was sorry.

"We're stopping again."

Katara raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Why?"

"All the problems with the ship have delayed us significantly. We're going to head into a port and get it checked out thoroughly to make sure it won't happen anymore and to stock up on supplies." He cast a glance down the hallway. "I personally think that we could have held out a little longer— at least until _after_ we paid a visit to the Southern Air Temple."

Katara leaned against her door, crossing her arms. "Then why the hurry?" It wasn't until she backed away from him that she realized how close he was to her— how close he _still_ was.

"Prince Zuko! Hurry! We are docking soon and I must resupply the tea inventory!" Iroh yelled down the hallway.

Katara smiled and looked back at Zuko in dawning comprehension, an "Ah" expression dancing in her bright blue eyes.

"I was going to ask if you required anything?"

"I'm fine," she waved away the notion of buying anything. She looked up at him in a way that made him wary. "But I was wondering… could I leave the ship, too?"

Her question had much more of an impact on Zuko than either of them could have predicted it would. Zuko's face fell and he felt all of his energy drain from him. A heavy feeling settled at the bottom of his stomach and he couldn't believe that he had to fight what felt like the beginnings of a pout.

"You want to leave… the ship?"

Katara had seen how his entire posture slacked and his bright gold eyes dimmed to a disappointed topaz. She stood straight and leaned towards him, frowning. Her hands itched to take one of his but she kept them fisted at her sides. Katara saw how his frown pulled at the damaged skin of his bandaged eye.

"Zuko, I'm not going to run away." Sometimes, she forgot that she was still technically his servant and would— _should_ — desire to run away from her so-called master.

"Really," she assured him. "I miss being on solid land," she joked lamely. At his lack of humor, she sighed. "I told you, you're stuck with me."

She smiled at him and he slowly returned the gesture. As if proving her point, Katara took a small step towards him. With a pointed glance down the hallway towards the ladder that led to the deck, she began walking. She hid her next smile as Zuko matched her pace, stride for stride. She was also hyper aware of how close their hands were to brushing each other as they walked. The realization set her on edge, but Katara grudgingly admitted that it wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling. Zuko paused and let her climb up the ladder first.

Midway up the ladder, she reached for the next rung and asked, "So where are we docking?"

"Whale Tail Island."

Katara missed the rung and slipped. Squeezing her eyes shut to brace herself for the pain of impact, Katara let out a breath of relief when she felt a large, warm hand on her hip, moving her back towards the ladder. Granted, the ladders weren't tall but she still didn't want to fall. Kagome tightened her hands on the rung while her toes found their footing once more. She looked down and saw Zuko looking back at her with worry.

"I'm fine," she breathed.

He nodded and waited for her to continue moving up the ladder. Katara hurried up the ladder as fast as she could, feeling thoroughly embarrassed by her clumsiness and foolish for her obvious physical reaction to the mention of Whale Tail Island. After climbing onto the deck, Katara moved towards the railing, the sight of land coming into view and details becoming clearer as the ship approached it.

"Whale Tail Island," she whispered.

"It was the closest settlement from where we were stopped."

Katara was no longer startled by the silent way Zuko could move. She had come to accept that as another part of him that she both admired and was wary of.

"Have you ever been?" he asked conversationally.

Katara shook her head. It was one of the few truths she had spoken in a long time. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "This area… this group of islands used to be Air Nomad territory, am I right?"

He nodded. "The archipelago belonged to the Air Nation until they were…" He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "Until they were gone."

"So who lives there now?"

"A mixture of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation citizens. We're pretty close to the southwestern coast of the Earth Kingdom. There's also a station for a division of the Fire Nation military."

"Oh."

Zuko gave her a peculiar stare before he sighed. "I have to go oversee the men who are going to fix up the ship and make sure that my uncle doesn't go overboard with his tea supply. You're free to leave the ship but make sure to come back within two hours. Sundown." His eyes bore into her. "Otherwise, we're leaving without you."

Katara nodded. "I'll make sure to be back in time," she promised.

"I'll hold you to that," he murmured before walking away.

Katara took one last look at the prince's back before she made her way towards the area where the crew would lower the plank to allow her onto the island.

* * *

There really wasn't much to Whale Tale Island. It definitely wasn't a tourist spot like some of the other Earth Kingdom villages. No little street stands decorated with souvenirs for visitors to take home. No special skits by street performers hoping to get some tips. It was a quiet town… tense due to the forced co-existence of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens, but quiet nevertheless. The market had small booths where farmers, craftsmen, artisans, and merchants hoped to sell food and tools.

Katara ventured to the stand filled with displays of colorful fresh fruit and vegetables. She smiled kindly at the elderly woman in charge of the stall. She reached for a Moon peach, handing the woman a handful of coins in return. Katara held a hand to refuse the change the old lady was trying to give her and walked away, amusing herself by glancing at the other stalls. She took a bite of the pale, round fruit, relishing in its tangy sweetness— a refreshing change from the salty and spicy taste characteristic of Fire Nation cuisine.

Just as she was perusing a stall of handmade jewelry, Katara felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around and found herself face to face with a girl who seemed about her age. The girl smiled shyly at her, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"Excuse me, are you Katara?"

Katara frowned in confusion. "Yes, that's me," she hedged, her voice becoming vague. "I'm sorry, is something wrong?"

The girl's round eyes widened. "Oh no! Not at all. I'm Aiko."

Perhaps it was foolish of her to let her guard down so quickly, but Katara smiled warmly at her. "Nice to meet you, Aiko. Can I help you with anything?"

"Actually, I meant to thank you."

"Thank me?" she echoed incredulously.

Aiko nodded bashfully. Katara appraised the girl once more. She had a small button nose. Her face was round, kind, as were her eyes. Her eyes were also a light ocher color— familiar. They were too dark for Fire Nation nobility but Katara knew she recognized the color. Realization finally came to Katara and she cried out happily.

"You must be Asha's daughter!"

Aiko smiled and let out a small sigh of relief. "Yes, I am. Forgive me for bothering you, but I saw you in the market and I thought that you looked _so_ much like the girl my mother described." Another light dusting of pink appeared on her cheeks. "It's not very often you see eyes like yours."

It was Katara's turn to blush as she chose to shyly ignore Aiko's latter comments. "It's not any bother at all!" She sighed happily. "So you found your mom? Where is she?"

"She's at home, preparing to make our dinner. She sent me to get some more food." Aiko grasped the handle of her basket tightly. Katara noted that it _was_ filled with food. "Please, you have to join us! It's the least we can do! I don't know how I could ever repay you for bringing back my mother! And I'm sure she'd want to see you, too!" she insisted.

Katara glanced nervously at the sun. It was still relatively high in the sky but she noticed that it was starting to begin its downward arc towards the horizon.

' _I still have plenty of time. I'm sure I can make it back to the ship in time. And I_ do _want to see Asha again and check up on her…'_

Katara looked back into Aiko's pleading ochre eyes and smiled. "I have to be back by sunset, but I'll go back with you. But only if I get to help you as _well_!" Katara's voice rose to a yell as Aiko grasped her wrist and hurried from the marketplace and onto a path that led to the nearby cluster of small homes and huts. Katara couldn't help but laugh.

Katara managed to get the girl to slow her pace to a walk and insisted on carrying the basket since their dinner tonight was supposedly in her honor. Aiko had gripped the basket with vice-like strength but bashfully released it at Katara's insistence.

"When did Asha arrive here?"

"About four, maybe five weeks ago. The young man who escorted her… he's your brother?"

Glancing at Aiko from the corner of her eye, Katara noted a glint in her ochre eyes and a rosy tint to her cheeks.

"I wouldn't exactly call my brother a man…" Katara muttered.

"You're his sister. It's your obligation to act that way."

Katara made a face but then smiled at Aiko apologetically. "You _really_ like Sokka?"

Aiko shrugged though the growing intensity of her blush betrayed her feigned nonchalance. "He's smart… brave— brave enough to go with you to the Fire Nation and then escort my mother back here." Aiko smiled wistfully. "I think he's sweet. And funny."

Raising her eyebrows, Katara deadpanned, "Funny."

Katara immediately felt guilty and winced at the embarrassed look that came over Aiko's face. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make fun of you or anything, but you're right. He's my brother. I really can't see him in any way except as an annoying, overprotective older brother."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made this awkward for you."

Katara laughed gently, waving away the notion. "Don't worry." She sighed. "I hate to break it to you, Aiko, but I have a strong suspicion that my brother might be spoken for already."

She frowned at the disappointed expression on Aiko's face. She stopped and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Aiko, I'm sure you'll find someone a lot better and worth your time than my bonehead of a brother."

"I guess… I just thought by now that I'd have at least _met_ the person I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life."

"If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"And you don't think that maybe you're still really young?"

A soft smile appeared on Aiko's face, along with a contemplative glaze to her eyes. "My mom met my dad when she was fifteen. They fell in love and married by the time she was eighteen." Aiko shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to know if I'd ever find something like that."

"You will," Katara insisted. "And believe me, I know the feeling. My parents grew up together and they'd tell Sokka and me stories of how they fell in love." She frowned and hesitated before asking, "If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your dad?"

The corners of Aiko's mouth were tugged downwards into a slight frown. "He was killed the night my mom was taken." Her eyebrows knit together. "I don't remember much. I was probably around three or four when it happened. The next thing I knew, I was being put on a ship to come here. I haven't been back to the Fire Nation since."

"My mother…" Katara blinked to avoid the tears that threatened to spill over. "She was killed when I was younger, too."

The two girls walked the remainder of the way in companionable but melancholy silence. Aiko paused in front of a quaint home. A soft glow came through the house's windows and the hint of something delicious being cooked wafted from it.

"This is our new house. It was built shortly after my mom came back. It's just the two of us." Aiko smiled at Katara. "She'll be happy to see you."

Katara followed after her, into the house and then through the homely living space into the tiny kitchen where a familiar dark haired woman was bustling around. She quietly held the basket of food while waiting in the threshold as Aiko walked to Asha's side.

"Hey Mom, I got the ingredients you wanted. I also managed to pick up something extra."

Asha sighed. "Aiko, you know our budget's tight. I'm sorry, darling, but we can't afford any more extravagancies."

Aiko grinned. "It's okay, Mom. It was free."

"Free?" Asha repeated skeptically.

Gesturing for her to turn around, Aiko nodded at Katara. "Meet my new friend, Katara."

Asha made her way to Katara and ignored the basket of food she held out, choosing to embrace her tightly. Still gripping her shoulders, Asha pulled back and stared at Katara with wide eyes, as if in disbelief.

"Katara! What are you doing here?"

Holding out the basket once more, Katara gave Asha her food and followed her as Asha moved to set aside everything. "I should be asking you that. I thought I told you and Sokka to take you and Aiko to the Southern Water Tribe."

Asha smiled patiently. "I understand that you and your brother were doing what you thought was best, but Aiko and I are safe here. And Aiko's friends are here and she's lived here most of her life. I couldn't bear to take her away. I hope you understand and don't take this as my being ungrateful for what you and your brother have done for us."

"I understand completely," Katara agreed with a slight grin. "You're just a mother doing what's best for her child."

Asha briefly touched her hand to Katara's cheek before returning to cooking. "You still haven't answered my question." She nodded at the table and Katara took a seat.

"Well… I'm here with Zuko. We stopped here to repair the ship and restock on supplies."

"Repair the ship? What happened?"

Katara bit her lip. "I might have intentionally broken the ship… multiple times." Katara caught sight of the grin on Aiko's face and smiled back at her. "We were forced to dock and I managed to get some time to wander around on my own."

Asha turned away from her cooking, a hand on her hip and a dark eyebrow arched. "I'm surprised Prince Zuko _let_ you off the ship."

"He almost didn't."

"That sounds more like what I expected," she laughed.

Asha handed a large bowl filled with a stew to Aiko, who brought it to the table. Asha reached into a cupboard and pulled out three sets of tableware. She poured the stew into each bowl before serving the two younger girls and taking her own seat. Katara brought the spoonful up to her mouth but paused to inhale the hearty aroma and sighed in contentment. She closed her eyes happily after the first spoonful.

"I take it that this is more appealing than whatever food the ship's cook provides."

"You have no idea."

The three women spent the rest of dinner eating, laughing, and telling stories in complete contentment. At the meal's end, Katara refused to let Asha and Aiko clean up and stubbornly made sure that both woman stayed away from the dirty dishes as Katara washed them. Of course, the process was expedited when Katara used her waterbending.

"It's very freeing, isn't it?" Asha asked knowingly.

"I've had to stifle the urge to use my waterbending for so long. It feels amazing to use it."

"I'm sure it's extremely difficult to repress something that's a part of you."

Aiko suddenly grasped Katara's hands. Katara raised her eyebrows at her.

"Aiko, I told you that it's the least I can do—"

" _No_ , it's not that. Look!"

Aiko lifted a hand to point out of the kitchen window. The sky was a rich mixture of orange, purple, and midnight blue but the darkness was already vast and quickly overtaking the fading light. Katara could see that the sun had already disappeared beyond the horizon.

"It's past sunset! They'll leave without me!"

"So stop washing dishes!"

She immediately stopped and water splashed into the sink and onto the kitchen counter and her feet. Katara winced and made to apologize but Asha immediately held up a hand to hush her apology.

"There's no time for that. You need to go and hurry and hope that they're still docked."

"But—"

"Katara, go!"

Asha quickly hugged the Water Tribe girl before gently pushing her in the direction of the front door. As she opened the door and moved through the threshold, pausing as she pulled the door behind her to glance once more at Asha and Aiko. Asha stood behind her daughter and had her arms draped over her shoulders in a loose embrace. Aiko gave her a friendly smile and wave.

"Thank you for everything, Katara. Be safe and good luck," Asha said.

Katara returned her sentiment with a quick smile and a nod before closing the door and rushing out onto the dark path that led back to the docks. In her haste to run, she collided with someone else on the path. She muttered an apology as she steadied herself and made to run before the stranger clasped a hand over her wrist.

"Hey! Let go!"

After unsuccessfully trying to tug her arm away, Katara promptly dropped to a squat, surprising her assailant with the quick movement. When her assailant lost his balance and took his time to steady himself on the ground, Katara swept a leg at his ankles to knock him over while pulling her wrist back. He fell on his back and Katara ran, the sound of her feet pounding on the ground matching the thumping of her racing heartbeat.

It felt like the wind got knocked out of her when a strong arm wound its way around her waist and pulled her back. At the same time, Katara gasped violently and thrashed her legs in the air, but stopped when the hold tightened. She grimaced at the pressure and her assailant loosened his hold on her waist only to place his hands on her shoulders and turn her around. Her eyes turned to steely cobalt, refusing to show any sort of fear.

Despite the fact that the sun had now sent and the night's inky darkness obscured her vision, Katara could still make out the bright golden gaze glaring at her, the anger within them causing them to almost glow in the night.

"What the hell do you think you were you doing?!"

* * *

Zuko sighed in exasperation and fought the urge to once more bring his palm to his face as his Uncle Iroh changed his mind and brought a hand to his chin to ponder his decision, his head swiveling around the teashop to look at the other varieties of tea leaves.

" _Uncle!_ " he hissed. "We need to get going!"

"What's your hurry, Prince Zuko? It's not as if the Avatar is aware he is being hunted. I'm sure that wherever he is, he'll still be there whether you rush me or not."

Narrowing his eyes at the old firebender, Zuko groaned and stormed out of the teashop. The ships repairs had been dealt with quickly enough. He had the engineer's word that any future malfunctions would be a sign from Agni himself that this journey was cursed. Zuko snorted at his thoughts.

' _Of_ course _this journey is cursed. It's_ mine _, after all. And Uncle's wrong; the quicker we get off of this damn island, the sooner we can find the Avatar and return to the Fire Nation. To my place at my father's side.'_

Zuko slowed down, his stomping turning into a wandering gait. He glanced up at the sky and scowled.

' _Damn Uncle and his damn obsession with hot leaf juice. Why doesn't he understand the urgency behind this journey? Why can't he understand that I_ need _to redeem myself? He threw away his chance for glory but there's no way I'm going to let him take mine away!'_

Zuko came to an abrupt halt, stunned by his train of thought.

' _No… he's not trying to sabotage my journey. He's here to support me and offer help. Even if it's in the most misguided way. And he didn't throw away his chance for glory… He was being a good father to Lu Ten. He was mourning his son. He was showing his love for him… just like…'_

The sound of a crash jarred Zuko from his thoughts once more. A young boy had just dropped a crate of cabbages as he helped his father pack up their stall and load whatever they didn't sell onto a rickety wooden cart.

"Dad! I'm so sorry!" He ran, trying to pick up as many heads of cabbage before they rolled too far in the dirt.

The boy's father placed his hand on his son's shoulder and Zuko felt the pang of pain in his left eye as he winced in preparation of the boy's scolding.

"It's okay, son. It was an accident. I'll clean this up. Why don't you go home to your mother? She must have dinner ready by now; it's nearly nightfall."

Zuko's brow furrowed at the man's words. Before he could dwell on the manner in which he acted towards his son, his last few words echoed in Zuko's mind. He turned his gaze upwards and he saw that although it was still light out, the sun was no longer visible on the horizon and darkness was beginning to overtake the orange and pink hues of the sky.

He sighed. "Uncle better have finished. We have to leave now. I gave the crew orders to be prepared to leave at sunset," he murmured to himself.

Making his way back to the ship, Zuko was pleased to see his Uncle laughing jovially with one of the crewmembers on deck. He signaled for them to lift the walkway and begin to set sail. As the crew began to carry out his orders, one man hurried towards Zuko, bowing clumsily.

"Speak."

"Forgive me, Prince Zuko, but we can't just leave yet."

Glaring at him, Zuko demanded, "Why not?"

"Your highness, your servant has failed to return to the ship. The girl."

Unprepared for the myriad of emotions that raced through him, Zuko's jaw clenched in annoyance as his brow furrowed and his stomach dropped in confusion and fear. He had explicitly told her to return to the ship by sunset, hadn't he? And Katara had assured him that she'd be back, hadn't she? She promised that she'd come back and that she wouldn't run.

' _Of course she'd say that. What person in their right mind would admit that they're escaping to their captor?'_ an evil, snide voice whispered in his mind. It sounded, at least to him, eerily similar to Azula.

Zuko growled in anger and turned to march back down the walkway to see that they had already lifted it completely. "Lower it again!" he roared.

Iroh came to his side. "Prince Zuko, what's wrong?"

Zuko ignored him and brushed off the hand he put on his shoulder, waiting impatiently for the crew to follow his orders. As soon as the ship was once more connected to the dock, Zuko stomped down and back through the village. Back at the clearing full of vendors, he was irritated to note that nearly all of them had managed to pack up and go home. One of the few who remained was an elderly woman who was taking her time to pack up her fruit stand.

"You! Old woman! Have you seen a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes pass by here?"

The woman glared at him and as Zuko's glare intensified, she relented. "I may have. She was very pretty… you don't forget eyes like hers. She bought a Moon peach from me and last I saw her, she was wandering down that pathway."

Zuko grunted at her in acknowledgement before tearing down that pathway. _'Is Katara crazy? She has no idea where she's heading and she blindly wanders away from public areas? How could she be so reckless? I should have just left her to teach her a lesson…'_

His pace slowed and he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "No," he murmured. "I couldn't have."

He kept walking along the path, the realization dawning on him that it led to a cluster of small homes, their windows gently lit by the soft light of candles and torches and with the occasional sound of a child's laughter. As Zuko stood to ponder why Katara would have wandered here, a familiar looking blur collided into him and was thrown back from the collision, muttering a quick apology.

"Sorry!"

Katara steadied herself, her arms splayed out to regain her balance. Just before she took off again, Zuko lunged and captured her wrist in his hand. She immediately recoiled and jerked her hand back, but his grip held fast.

"Hey! Let go!"

Before Zuko could explain to her that it was him, Katara dropped low to the ground and when the change in levels took him by surprise, he nearly toppled over. Katara took this moment of instability to sweep her leg across his ankles and knock him over, jerking her hand away from him successfully. Zuko finally did topple over and landed onto his back with a hard thud that took the wind out of him. He groaned and saw her take off, running down the path. He groaned once more before getting back onto his feet and chasing after her.

He was able to catch up to her quickly and reached out his arm to wrap around her waist and tugged her towards him. He heard her harsh exhalation as she was pulled back. She thrashed against his hold and kicked her legs up in the air in an effort to struggle out of his arm. He tightened his hold but immediately loosened it when he heard her soft grunt of discomfort. Before she could run again, he took hold of both of her shoulders and spun her around quickly, locking eyes with her, his angry glare meeting her steely gaze.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!"

The animosity in Katara's gaze vanished and she gasped. "Zuko?"

"Answer me, Katara! What were you doing?"

"What?" She was flustered and blinked rapidly up at him in confusion. "What was I doing? I was on my way back to the docks! I lost track of time and then when you grabbed my wrist, I just reacted!" She sighed. "I didn't know it was you," she whispered.

Katara was unsettled by the hard look on Zuko's face. "Are you sure you aren't trying to escape?"

"Escape?" she scoffed, "You make it sound as if I'm your prisoner. And no, I wasn't!"

Zuko loosened his grip and his expression turned sorrowful. "But aren't you?"

"No, I wasn't!" she insisted.

Zuko frowned. _'That's not what I was asking, Katara.'_

A speculative look appeared on Katara's face as she furrowed her brow in a mixture of bewilderment and anxiety. "Zuko?" she asked meekly. "I wasn't trying to run away," she repeated. "I've told you. I'm not going anywhere. I hope you think of me as a friend, not just your…" she made a face, "… servant."

Turning away from her, Zuko released her shoulders and strode away from her purposefully.

Katara was frozen to the spot, her confusion growing. "Zuko?"

"We're late," he called back tersely. "We need to hurry to even try and get back on schedule."

Slowly shaking her head, Katara looked behind her to see a small group of people who had come out of their homes to investigate the noises and yelling. She smiled at them reassuringly and most of them reentered their houses except for two figures that Katara knew would be Asha and Aiko. Katara gave them a short wave before making her way towards the dock.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't set sail?!" Zuko shouted. "You said yourself that there would be _no more malfunctions!"_

The ship's engineer winced and slightly shrunk away from the young prince's temper. He nervously wrung his hands together.

"Your highness, the ship is in perfect condition, I assure you. The issue at hand is the upcoming storm—"

"You're telling me that this ship can't withstand some rain?" Zuko snarled.

"Prince Zuko."

Iroh's voice cut through the tension and he stepped between Zuko and the engineer, forcing Zuko away. "This man is not a fool and he is acting in the benefit of everyone on board. Look for yourself! Look up at the sky and tell me if you still think it wise to set sail."

His jaw clenched, Zuko pushed past both his uncle and the engineer and made way towards his cabin below deck. "I don't need to look at the damn sky. Get us moving!"

Katara sighed and shook her head, turning her gaze upwards and frowning at the ominous, overcast sky. Even in the darkness of the evening, Katara could make out the darker spread of clouds approaching in the sky.

"It's really not a good idea to set sail."

"No," Iroh agreed. "But Zuko has the last word on the ship." He hid his arms in his large bell sleeves and closed his eyes. "The best we can do is hope that the spirits are on our side and that the crew is able to handle the storm."

Katara pursed her lips and nodded absently. "I don't understand why he's in such a foul mood. It all started with the message he got this morning."

"My nephew is not the type to move on quickly from such large… developments such as that. Especially when it does not agree with his plans and ideas."

Raising her eyebrows, Katara replied, "He's grasping at straws."

Iroh nodded sagely. "He's desperate for his father's approval and his return home."

The rumble of thunder echoed across the expanse of sea and both Katara and Iroh broke off their conversation to frown at the incoming storm. It wasn't long before rain fell down on them in thick sheets.

"You should retire to your cabin for the night. It will be a very long journey… if we are even able to travel through the rough waves."

Iroh nodded to her before turning towards the worried crewmembers that kept glancing up dark clouds and at each other, hushed whispers being exchanged among them. Katara took one more look at the blackness spreading across the sky and looked back at the shore, her frown deepening with worry for the inhabitants of the small village, including Asha and Aiko.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katara," she muttered to herself. She began to make her way down the ladder to return to her room like Iroh suggested, wringing out her long braid. "They'll be fine; the worse that could happen is some flooding." Katara continued her nervous rambling as she absentmindedly walked through the dimly lit hallways to her room. "The only ones who should worry are the people on this ship because some stubborn _bonehead_ is too arrogant to consider anyone else's safety. _He_ might be okay with risking his life but why risk the lives of thirty other people… no, there have to be more than thirty people on the ship right?"

"Actually, there are forty-eight."

Katara jumped and threw herself back against the wall, her eyes wide and her heart racing.

"Zuko?"

He ignored her and continued, "And I _have_ taken into account their welfare. I'm aware of the storm but I'm fairly confident in the ship and in the crew to make it through." The prince stared at her impassively and that was more unnerving to Katara than his usual temper. He looked away from her and walked past her.

"Maybe you would have been happier if I didn't come and get you from the village then. That way you wouldn't have to deal with an idiot such as myself."

Katara's mouth fell, stunned. She hurried to walk with him, but he seemed to quicken his pace.

"No, Zuko, you're taking this the wrong way—"

"Oh am I?" he retorted coolly.

"Don't be like this—"

He stopped and turned to look at her. "Like what? Like a 'stubborn bonehead'? Like a desperate little boy? Like an inconsiderate, arrogant, spoiled prince?" He laughed bitterly. "Newsflash Katara: that's exactly what I am and no matter how hopeful and idealistic you may be about seeing the good in other people, you need to realize that _that_ is the real me so stop trying to understand me because you can't."

Katara stood in silence, watching him march away, too shocked to try to respond or chase after him. She was taken out of her reverie when a crewmember pushed past her, running down the hallway towards where she knew the ship's mechanics worked to maintain the path of the ship. Three other men, moving with equal, if not more, urgency, soon followed him.

' _The storm must be really bad…'_

Katara looked down at the water droplets still on her arms and hair purposefully. She lifted her right hand and moved it away from her body while bringing all of her fingers together and it was as if she pulled the water off of her body and she now suspended it before her. Immediately, she turned back and hurried to climb up the ladder that brought her up onto the deck.

As soon as she pushed to open the hatch that allowed her onto the deck, a strong gust of wind blew it open and Katara was quickly sprayed with a mist of water and her hair was thrown around her as loose strands were pulled from her braid by the wind. She struggled against the wind to climb out of the hatch and close it. Once she stood upright, Katara crossed her forearms in front of her face to shield it from the freezing raindrops that hit her fast and felt like tiny needles. Moving quickly, she swung her arms around her to form a protective dome around her. Trudging to the edge of the side, swaying and nearly falling several times as powerful waves rocked the ship, Katara took a deep breath before she dropped the dome and felt the water drench her as she used her Waterbending to push back the large waves that threatened to capsize the ship. Just as she had finished successfully thwarting one, she had to turn around and do the same on the other side. She grunted as a wave she didn't catch rocked the ship at its bow, nearly tossing the ship vertically and causing Katara to stop her bending to grab onto the railing lest be thrown down and slide towards the back.

Pulling herself up, Katara froze the water on the deck around her feet to anchor her in place. Determination lit her eyes as she raised her arms to push back another oncoming wave.

* * *

Zuko snarled under his breath and cursed as a particularly strong wave managed to roll him off of the cot and onto the floor. He slammed his palm on the floor before getting to his feet unsteadily. A smaller jolt had him leaning on the wall.

"Damn it!"

' _Uncle and the others were right. I was being irrational and I put us into danger and now we're stuck. I… I need to go check on Katara and apologize.'_

He threw open his door much harder than he meant to, holding onto the doorknob to avoid falling over. He zigzagged between the two walls of the hallway as he made his way to Katara's room, his arms stretched out to their full span in an attempt to grip both walls and avoid being tossed. Finally reaching Katara's door, Zuko knocked and waited.

And waited.

He frowned at the closed door.

' _Could she be sleeping?'_

He reached out to open the door and hesitated before he turned the knob and cracked it open to peek in. Zuko opened it further and stared at the empty room in confusion.

' _What? There's nowhere else to go unless she was reckless enough to go on deck.'_ Zuko groaned in exasperation. _'Reckless? And Katara? She's definitely on deck.'_

He hurried to the ladder, stumbling several times as the ship was thrown about and had to grip the ladder tightly as he climbed. When he pushed against the hatch, the wind would shove it back down. He growled at the metal door and kept constant pressure on it until the wind suddenly changed direction and flung it open. Zuko climbed out before the wind changed direction once more and closed the hatch on him. Constantly wiping his face to see was useless as the rain kept coming and obscuring his vision.

Making his way to the railing, he inched along the perimeter of the ship until he saw Katara standing near the railing opposite him. Zuko was about to call out her name when his blood ran cold and he froze. He watched a huge wave rise on her side and appeared like it would crash on her.

"Katara!"

She didn't appear to hear him over the patter of the rain on metal and the roar of the waves.

"Katara!" he cried more insistently.

Katara finally seemed to hear him and turned her back on the wave just as he was about let go of the railing and run to her. He froze when he took notice of the ice encasing her feet up to her ankles and finally noticed her arms raised up.

Katara's expression turned to one of fear and she turned her body completely towards him and she quickly moved her arms, raising them high above her head before thrusting them forwards, as if she were pushing something away from her. Zuko frowned in confusion since there was nothing in front of her. He turned around and saw the large wave that would have crashed down on him if it wasn't pushed in the opposite direction. Understanding dawned on his expression and before he could react, his own expression darkened since in her effort to save him, Katara forgot about the wave on her side.

The tower of water fell down on her and she went down, disappearing in the flood of water. Zuko immediately let go and did his best to slide his way towards her since he couldn't run over the slippery surface. The water receded and his stomach dropped when he saw her limp frame being dragged with it, nearly slamming into the railing. He dove onto his stomach and reached his arms to grab her and turned them so that he hit his back against the railing. The momentum kept pulling at her lower half, which was able to fit in the space between the railing and the deck.

Holding her securely with one arm, Zuko grunted as he reached his free arm out to pull in her legs and curl them against her body, which in turn was curled against his. He noticed that one of her ankles was bruised and he cursed, realizing that she must have broken it when the wave forced her down while she was still encased in the ice.

Zuko struggled to his feet, carrying Katara and shifting her over his shoulder as he carefully made his way to the hatch and down the ladder with one arm, rushing immediately to the infirmary.


	12. The Realization

_Last Time…_

_"Katara!"_

_She didn't appear to hear him over the patter of the rain on metal and the roar of the waves._

_"Katara!" he cried more insistently._

_Katara finally seemed to hear him and turned her back on the wave just as he was about let go of the railing and run to her. He froze when he took notice of the ice encasing her feet up to her ankles and finally noticed her arms raised up._

_Katara's expression turned to one of fear and she turned her body completely towards him and she quickly moved her arms, raising them high above her head before thrusting them forwards, as if she were pushing something away from her. Zuko frowned in confusion since there was nothing in front of her. He turned around and saw the large wave that would have crashed down on him if it wasn't pushed in the opposite direction. Understanding dawned on his expression and before he could react, his own expression darkened since in her effort to save him, Katara forgot about the wave on her side._

_The tower of water fell down on her and she went down, disappearing in the flood of water. Zuko immediately let go and did his best to slide his way towards her since he couldn't run over the slippery surface. The water receded and his stomach dropped when he saw her limp frame being dragged with it, nearly slamming into the railing. He dove onto his stomach and reached his arms to grab her and turned them so that he hit his back against the railing. The momentum kept pulling at her lower half, which was able to fit in the space between the railing and the deck._

_Holding her securely with one arm, Zuko grunted as he reached his free arm out to pull in her legs and curl them against her body, which in turn was curled against his. He noticed that one of her ankles was bruised and he cursed, realizing that she must have broken it when the wave forced her down while she was still encased in the ice._

_Zuko struggled to his feet, carrying Katara and shifting her over his shoulder as he carefully made his way to the hatch and down the ladder with one arm, rushing immediately to the infirmary._

* * *

Using his shoulder to burst through the infirmary door, Zuko gently lay Katara onto a bed. He gently lifted her head to press his fingers to her neck and feel for her pulse. Zuko sighed in relief when he felt the faint thumping against the pads of his fingers. Carefully hovering over her mouth and nose, Zuko frowned at her lack of breath and immediately pinched her nose and gently held her jaw with his other hand. His heartbeat thudded in his ears and he lowered his mouth to hers and blew two quick breaths before pulling back and placing his ear above her mouth to check for breathing. He cursed when there was none and repeated the process until Katara began to cough up water. Zuko gently turned her head to the side and he brushed away wet tendrils of hair from her face.

He checked her pulse again and noted that it was still stable and he also made sure she was breathing steadily before he left her and tore into the nearby office searching for the ship's physician. He saw him sitting at his desk, peering over several papers and grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted the man to his feet.

"I've brought in a girl. She's lying unconscious on the bed with a broken ankle. Just regained her breath after coughing up water. Go!"

The physician nodded quickly, "Yes, Prince Zuko!"

He ran out of his office, pausing to grab some tools from his desk and he nearly fell when the ship was rocked by a wave again. Zuko followed after and watched as he had called for his one assistant to aid in carefully bandaging Katara's ankle.

"Is there anything else?"

"A wave overwhelmed her. She probably hit her head."

The doctor made a quiet "hmm" sound in acknowledgement. He turned to Zuko and nodded approvingly, "It's a good thing you turned her on her side then, should any water in her lungs come up and choke her..."

Zuko murmured, "I already gave her mouth to mouth resuscitation. She coughed up some water already."

"Might not be all of it. In any case, you did well, Prince Zuko." He looked her over and nodded approvingly once again at the constant rise and fall of her chest. "She should be fine, although that nasty bump on her head may have given her a concussion…"

The doctor leaned over Katara's face and gently pulled back her eyelids. He lit a small flame on the tip of his finger and held it up to her eyes. Zuko tensed at the close proximity between Katara's face and the flame. "Her pupils are responsive… Prince Zuko, I can't do anymore until she wakes up and lets us know how she feels. Or unless we get to land and find a healer."

"There's no way we can get to land until this storm passes," Zuko growled.

"Then the best we can do is hope Miss Katara wakes up soon. Even if she doesn't have a concussion, I don't like her being unconscious with a head injury."

"Dr. Zhou… she'll be alright though, won't she?"

Dr. Zhou peered up at the young prince in slight surprise at the quiet tone his voice took. He tried to get a good luck at him, but his shaggy black hair obstructed his face. "I assure you, Prince Zuko, Katara will be fine."

He gestured at Zuko's wet clothes and hair. "You should change your clothes and dry off. Liang and I will be here with Katara."

Zuko shook his head adamantly. "I can just use my Firebending to dry off. I'm not leaving."

"That may be the case, your highness, but Katara also needs a new change of clothes. Liang will take care of that while you go change."

Zuko hesitated but nodded quickly. "I'll just be outside then." He swiftly left the infirmary to lean on the wall outside of the door, his head in his hands. He took a deep breath and by his exhale, steam rose up from his clothes and body, leaving him warm and dry.

After what seemed like hours, the infirmary door opened quietly and Liang stuck her head out and motioned for Zuko to come back in. He walked in slowly, observing quietly as Liang fussed over the sheets, raising them up over Katara's body and then tenderly probing at her ankle and adjusting the elevation of her leg. With one last soft brush of Katara's hair to keep it out of her face, Liang turned back to Zuko and nodded before disappearing into the offices where Zuko assumed Dr. Zhou had already returned.

He dragged a chair over to her side and plopped down, shaking his head again. Raising his gaze from his hands to Katara's face, Zuko pursed his lips before he reached out to cover her hand with one of his. "Thank you."

' _She saved my life… she risked her life to make sure the rest of us would be okay. How long could she have been up there? She was completely soaked… but what a powerful bender.'_

Still unable to wrap his head around the fact that Katara was a Waterbender, Zuko lowered his head onto his arm.

' _A Waterbender. A_ Waterbender _. If she kept that a secret, then what else did she lie about? I… Do I really know anything about her then? Do I know who she is?'_

Staring at their two hands, Zuko remembered the first conversation he had with Katara in which he felt as if he had found a real confidante— someone who could understand where he was coming from. They had both shared stories of how they lost their mothers. Katara had worried about him, been in the position he was in right now— staying at his bedside while he was injured. She treated him as more than just a prince. She laughed with him and wasn't afraid to laugh _at_ him. He might not know exactly where Katara came from or her reason for being in the Fire Nation but he was fairly positive— no, Zuko _knew_ — even if Katara lied about where she came from, he knew her heart.

"I know exactly who you are," he whispered. _'And I'll wait until you're ready to explain things to me.'_

* * *

Katara groaned and reached a hand up to her temple, or at least she tried to. When she attempted to pull her hand up, it was restrained by a weight. Forcing her tired eyes open, Katara was more than shocked at the dark haired young man resting his head on the edge of her bed. He was sleeping on top of her hand. She stopped wriggling her hand and used her other one to gently probe her left temple, which was throbbing.

She hissed at the contact but before she jerked her fingers back, she had felt the large bump. Katara also noted the harshness in her chest and throat when she breathed, likely due to the saltwater she had inhaled when it overtook her. Her eyes were also burning.

' _It feels good when I close my eyes… I'll just sleep for a little bit more… Heal myself later.'_

Katara sighed and turned onto her side, wincing as the movement caused pain in her left ankle. She gingerly adjusted it before the drowsiness took over, her eyesight becoming blurry. The last thing she saw was the dark messy hair in front of her and she smiled softly before falling back to sleep.

Zuko jerked awake when he felt slight motion on the bed, expecting to see Katara awake and fussing. He rubbed his good eye and blinked to force his vision to focus and he frowned in confusion at Katara's sleeping countenance.

"I'm sorry, Prince Zuko, that was me," Liang's soft voice echoed in the empty infirmary. "I was merely changing the bandaging on her ankle," she explained.

"She still hasn't woken up," Zuko concluded forlornly.

"Oh no, she has. Granted, she doesn't stay awake for very long periods of time, but the doctor and I have seen her open her eyes and look around for a few moments before dozing back to sleep. She seems less and less disorientated every time she wakes up and she seems to last a little longer each time, so the doctor is growing more confident that she should recover in no time and be back to normal without any long term problems."

"Thank you, Liang."

"Of course. Would you like me to get something from the galley for you? I can get one of the servants to bring it."

"No, it's fine."

Liang smiled at him, as if she knew something he didn't. "Katara was mumbling something about feeding you and getting you in a proper bed before she went back to sleep."

Rolling his eye, Zuko drawled, "I'm sure she did. But it's fine."

"Ok. Well I'll be retiring to my cabin but you can call for me or the doctor if any complications arise, although I doubt there'll be any."

"Thank you, Liang," he reiterated.

The older woman smiled at him kindly before quietly ducking out of the infirmary. Zuko groaned as he rotated his neck, one of his hands massaging his neck. He winced when he heard the soft cracking in his joints as he reached an arm up above him.

"Agni, Katara," he groaned. "How did you manage to do this when I was the one stuck in the infirmary?"

As Zuko twisted his torso he heard his back crack and he arched upwards and heard more cracking. He sat back down and stared at her face, peaceful and still. The only motion came from the slight rise and fall of her chest. He peered down at her hands, and slowly reached out one of his own, hesitating before he took it. Turning her hand over in his, he gently trailed his fingertips along the lines of her palm and up her delicate fingers.

"Small hands, but so much power," he whispered, remembering the image of her on deck, completely drenched by the cold water, her hair matted against her scalp and face and her clothes weighing heavily against her small frame. But the sheer power she showed as she controlled the rough waves was impressive.

"Why is it that you always get yourself into trouble and make me worry about you constantly? I guess that's fair after what I put you through this last time…" he recalled, remembering her presence at his bed after his father had attacked him.

Thinking back to when he was in Katara's position, Zuko stared once more at her hands, remembering the bright blue glow he had seen through bleary eyes or from behind his lids when sleep was starting to leave him.

' _I've heard of that before… the glowing light of a Waterbender's healing. She was… trying to heal me? She's a healer!'_

His eyes widened and he left Katara's side to search the infirmary for an empty basin and then a faucet to fill it with before placing at her bedside table and sitting back down, once more taking her hand in his.

Zuko glanced around the infirmary and towards the offices, even though he knew that Dr. Zhou and Liang had long retired to their own cabins. He flushed before he whispered, "I don't know if you can hear this or if I'm just being an idiot, but I want you to get better soon, Katara. Just wake up, okay? Just be okay?"

He frowned at the lack of change in her expression and sighed, lowering his head onto the edge of the bed and forcing himself to sleep.

Katara slowly opened her eyes, wearily glancing around the room and was surprised to see Zuko still sleeping at her bedside, although this time instead of pinning her hand down, he held it in one of his own. She felt herself blush but she couldn't help but smile at him. Her head was still pounding from the impact from when she fell against the deck, but when she pressed her free hand to where she remembered the bump being, she was pleased to note the swelling had gone down. The same, however, couldn't be said about her ankle.

Looking at her bedside table, Katara raised her eyebrows at the basin filled with water. In a panic, she glanced between it and Zuko, confused.

' _He… I thought for sure he saw me waterbending. But if he's still here with me and I'm in the infirmary instead of the brig, then I… I guess he didn't. But why else is there a basin full of water if he doesn't know?'_

Katara nearly laughed out loud at herself.

' _Stupid. It's probably from the doctor cleaning me up or something. Stop being so paranoid, Katara.'_ She glanced back at the basin. _'But since it's here, I might as well… but I need to make sure I don't heal too much or they'll be suspicious. Might as well work on my ankle first. The worst the bump on my head will give me now is an ugly bruise.'_

Lifting her raised hand, she bent some water out of the basin and grunted as she tried to sit up without waking up Zuko and leaned towards her ankle, her face contorted in effort as she stretched to reach it. She sighed at the instant relief and explored the injury, satisfied at that there were no torn ligaments or any damage to the joint. Katara saw the bruising on her ankle lighten and decided to stop there, bending the water back into the basin.

Katara glanced down at Zuko and her gaze softened once more. "So stubborn… I told the nurse to tell him to get into a real bed."

Zuko's voice was husky from sleep and muffled by the arm he rested his head on. "I was worried. And my back can handle sleeping in a chair better than yours did," he replied, repeating the words she used on him when he berated her for sleeping at his bedside.

He turned his head and looked up at her without lifting his head, his cheek still resting against his forearm. "Care to explain what you think you were doing on deck during the storm?"

Katara tensed up and stammered, "I-I-I was…"

Zuko sat up with a slight frown. _'She's scared to tell me. Well of course she is, she'll think that I'll toss her overboard if she tells me.'_

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"I— what?" Katara was flustered from trying to think of an excuse and then Zuko's sudden change in topic.

"You've been out for a while. You need to eat something," he said plainly.

"Uh… yeah, I guess I'm kind of hungry."

"I'll go get something from the galley then." Zuko stood, wincing slightly at the soreness in his body. "Anything in mind?"

With a small smile, Katara paused to think before she answered innocently, "Sizzle-crisps?"

"Sizzle-crisps?" Zuko asked skeptically. "I don't think Dr. Zhou would let me get away with that. I was thinking of a bowl of jook."

Katara made a face, scrunching up her nose and squinting her blue eyes at him in distaste.

Zuko sighed. "I might be able to sneak some leechi nuts onto it." He flushed when Katara beamed back at him in gratitude.

"Thanks, Zuko. And sorry, for all of this."

"Just… get better, okay?"

Katara smiled and quietly murmured, "Mm-hmm. Now hurry back before I fall back asleep." She yawned and held a hand to her head, grimacing.

"Your head hurts?"

"It's not that bad. I have a huge bump, right? Bound to have some headaches."

"Katara, I don't think—"

"It's nothing, I'm sure. Please, just go eat."

Zuko hesitated at the door, but nodded and hurried to the galley to get her food, hoping the cook wouldn't be too grumpy when he woke him up. When he returned to the infirmary with the two bowls of jook, Katara's topped with not just leechi nuts, but ash bananas as well, Katara smiled at him lethargically and took the bowl from him, although her grip was shaky. Zuko helped her hold the bowl and frowned at her.

"Are you sure you're okay to eat?"

Her brows knitting together, she blinked at the food and made a face. "Maybe you're right. It might be the ship's rocking but I'm feeling kind of nauseated."

"Nauseated? I should go get Dr. Zhou."

"No, no, no. It's nothing, I'm sure," she repeated.

"Katara, I think that—"

Katara held a hand up, the other going back to her head. "Hold on, I can't win an argument with you if I can't look at you and I can't look at you when I'm seeing double."

"You're seeing double now? I don't care what you say, Katara, I'm getting Dr. Zhou."

"You're over… reacting," she slurred.

Zuko quickly took the bowl from her limp hands as her eyes rolled back and her head fell back onto her pillow and carelessly put the bowl on her bedside table, taking her face in his hands and gently rapping his fingertips against her face to wake her up. He pulled back her eyelids, unnerved at her lack of response. He ran out of the infirmary towards Dr. Zhou's cabin, knocking insistently on the door.

"Dr. Zhou! Wake up! I need you in the infirmary!"

The sleepy man opened the door, his glasses askew and his shoes mismatched. "Who-how-wuzzit?"

"Infirmary! Now!" Zuko roared.

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course your highness."

Zuko had to admit that the man was quick to urgency when his job called for it. He followed him back to Katara and he was quick about checking for her pulse and breathing before checking her pupil dilation, his brow furrowed. Dr. Zhou sighed and his expression was grim when he looked at the anxious prince.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I'm sorry, Prince Zuko, but I can't tell what's wrong with her unless we get to a more sophisticated facility or find a healer. As far as I can tell, that bump on her head probably caused more than a concussion— she may be suffering from a cerebral hemmorhage."

"A what?"

"Bleeding in her brain."

Dr. Zhou looked as if he were bracing himself for Zuko's temper but before Zuko could respond, the infirmary door opened to reveal one of his lieutenants. He bowed respectfully before addressing Zuko.

"Your highness, in the past few hours, the storm has decreased considerably in strength and size. However, it has prevented us from making much headway and we are still only a few kilometers from Whale Tail Island. One of my men tells me that another storm may be approaching. Would you like us to return or continue on towards the Southern Water Tribe?"

Zuko grit his teeth. There would most likely be healers at the Southern Water Tribe but they'd be delayed by the storm most likely, and he didn't know how much time Katara had. Even if they did manage to make it there in time, the tribe's warriors would delay them. An unconscious Water Tribe girl also wouldn't help that particular situation.

"Tell me— the Fire Nation military post on Whale Tail Island, are there healers?"

"There should be. Any captured healer in the past century has been stationed throughout the Fire Nation's camps all over the world."

"Then we're turning back. Full speed, do you understand?."

"Yes, Prince Zuko."

Dr. Zhou turned his attention back to Zuko. "I'm sorry, Prince Zuko. Without more complex tools, I can't accurately diagnose or treat her. I'd rather err on the side of caution."

"No, I understand," Zuko replied numbly. His gaze didn't leave Katara. "There's nothing we can do until we get there," he concluded.

"I'm afraid not. I'd suggest you get some sleep, your highness."

Zuko grunted at him before reclaiming his seat by Katara's bedside. Dr. Zhou cast the two a solemn look before wearily returning to his cabin.

Turning his gaze upwards, shaking his head, Zuko once more took her hand. "Look, I'm not a big believer in the Spirit World like my uncle is, but please, if there's any spirit that can help her, please just keep Katara safe," he whispered brokenly.

* * *

Zuko's jaw clenched, his stare unwavering as he watched the older woman maneuver her glowing hands over Katara's head, her wizened face contorted with focus. With a deep breath, he crossed his arms, his hands still in tight fists, and knit his eyebrows together, a crease appearing between them. Zuko turned when his uncle put a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps it might be better for you to take a walk, Prince Zuko."

"I'm not leaving."

"I'm aware of your concern, but it is manifesting itself in such a way that may be disruptive to Pukiq," he gestured to the healer taking care of Katara. Iroh held up a hand to still Zuko when his nephew opened his mouth to speak. "I'm sure that she doesn't appreciate the frequent sighing or the tapping of your foot, nephew."

"That's not necessary," Pukiq spoke up. "I've been trained and am used to working under distracting conditions. Prince Zuko can stay. I've finished."

"You finished?" Zuko finally moved towards Katara's side, unable to do so earlier due to the unspoken boundary that Pukiq had set when she first began healing Katara.

"She's a strong girl. She'll need some rest for the next few hours, but she'll be fine. I managed to stop the bleeding and alleviate the swelling. The spirits must have smiled down on you, Prince Zuko. Any later, and I don't know what I, or any other healer for that matter, could have done. You can stay with her, if you'd like, but I hope it goes without saying that she shouldn't be disturbed until she wakes up of her own accord. Head injuries are unpredictable... nasty to deal with."

"Nephew, why don't you go get some rest in a proper bed. I'll stay with Miss Katara and call for you as soon as she wakes up."

"No."

"Prince Zuko—"

"Uncle, I said no." Zuko tiredly ran a hand through his hair. "You and the other men go have dinner or breakfast or whatever meal is appropriate right now." He glanced out of the window and blinked at the inky sky. "Have your music night on the ship, drink up all the liquor and tea in the village for all I care. I'll be here."

"He's stubborn, isn't he?" Pukiq whispered to Iroh.

"To a fault," Iroh nodded. "But he is extremely loyal as well. And my nephew, though he may not show it, cares deeply for those he considers a friend."

"Strange though… to see the devotion a prince will show his servant," she mused.

Iroh chuckled as they walked out of the infirmary. "That, I believe, is all due to the young lady sleeping inside."

Zuko shook his head, hearing all of the muted conversation. He frowned once more at Katara's face before eyeing the cot next to hers. He wanted to stay awake, make sure he was there the moment she opened her eyes, but the sleep deprivation and constant worry from the past two nights were beginning to take a toll on him. Resigned, he lay down on his side, facing Katara's cot and fell into a fitful sleep, still, even in an unconscious state, anxious and aware of Katara.

What seemed like seconds later, Zuko wearily opened his eyes, his blurry vision still in Katara's direction. Staggering to his feet, he stood at her side and was shocked when her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a sleepy smile.

"You're awake," he gasped.

"Mmm…" she managed. "I'm so tired," she mumbled.

"Then you should go back to sleep," Zuko gently, his voice low and husky.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice still tinged with a dreamy quality that told Zuko she still was less than coherent, if her half-lidded eyes weren't already an indication.

"Whale Tail Island." Zuko stared at her and fought to hold back his smile at her peculiar behavior, wondering if maybe while he was asleep Pukiq or Dr. Zhou had slipped her some sort of pain medication or herbal version. He had heard from some of the men who had come across strange drinks in the Si Wong Desert.

"Again? Oh maybe I'll see Asha," she yawned. She drowsily blinked, each one slower than the previous blink.

Zuko raised his eyebrows. "My father's former concubine? She's not here, Katara."

"No, she is." Katara insisted. "She lives here with her daughter… they cooked dinner for me the other nigh…"

Before he knew it, Katara was already fast asleep and he sat back down onto the cot he slept on.

' _Asha? I had heard that she was kicked out of the palace for angering my father… Of course, knowing him, he probably beat her and left her for dead on the streets but then how did she end up here?'_

His golden eyes turned back to the sleeping Waterbender and it suddenly made sense to him.

"You healed her," he whispered. "And sent her back home to her daughter. Of course you would," he concluded tenderly, his eyes softening.

With a sigh, Zuko sank backwards onto his cot, adjusting his pack under his neck, which he used as a substitute for a pillow. He grimaced at a certain lump in one of the pockets that seemed to jab him right at the nape of his neck. Sitting back up, he dug through the front pockets to find whatever was prodding him. Finding it, Zuko grasped it and pulled it out of his pack, opening his fist and letting the singular pendant slide out, the necklace held up by the delicate silver chain wound through his fingers.

Once more, he found himself transfixed by the pendant— blue stone, marbled with touches of white and green. The stone was decorated in an elegant silver filigree of swirls. Zuko looked between it and Katara, staring at Katara perhaps with a lingering gaze before he returned the necklace to his pack.

"That's a beautiful necklace."

Zuko nearly jumped out of the cot before he turned and saw Pukiq with a fresh basin of water. "Oh… thanks," he mumbled. He watched her kneel on the floor next to Katara's cot and bend the water around her hands before they glowed and she brought her hands to Katara's head.

"I see you've got some sleep."

"Yeah… how long was I asleep?"

"It's morning now. That's why I've come back to check on Katara and give her another healing session." Pukiq nervously glanced at Zuko out of the corner of her eye before returning her gaze to Katara's head, focusing on her chi paths.

"Morning? I could have sworn that I was only asleep for a few moments."

"That happens when you're overly anxious. I assume it's over this young lady?"

"Amongst other things," Zuko evaded. He blushed when Pukiq smiled in an annoyingly knowing way.

"You… care for her a great deal, don't you?"

Zuko blinked at her and his blush deepened.

"Forgive me for my nosiness, Prince Zuko. Just being an old woman."

"I… I do care for Katara. She's one of my few friends. Maybe my only real friend."

"Ah… no wonder she's so precious to you." Pukiq smiled kindly at him. "Don't worry, she'll be just fine with some more rest." She returned her hands to the basin to return the water.

Zuko looked down at his hands then back to his pack. "Do you think she'd like the necklace?"

There was a clatter as Pukiq knocked over the basin, spilling water everywhere. Flustered, she clumsily bent the water from the floor into a ball in the air while Zuko hurried to help her by bending over and picking up the basin and holding it as she filled it with water.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Are you telling me that that necklace is intended for Katara? Tell me, exactly how do you feel about her?"

"Well I didn't intend to buy it for her. I bought it because… well I don't know. And I thought that maybe she'd like it." Zuko fidgeted uncharacteristically under her scrutiny. "I thought it'd make a nice gift."

"A… gift."

Zuko stared at her. "Yeah, a gift."

"I'm sorry, it's just sometimes I forget that we come from different cultures. For my people, it's customary to signify your intention to marry a girl by giving her a necklace, usually hand carved by the man." She laughed softly to herself. "I suppose that's not the case in the Fire Nation. Or for whatever nation Katara comes from," she added quickly.

Zuko shook his head and replied absently, "No, there's an exchange of rings." His heart was pounding in his chest at the thought that he might have inadvertently proposed to Katara.

Pukiq nodded in understanding.

"If you don't mind my asking, where are you from? I know you must be from a Water Tribe."

"The Northern Water Tribe. I had chosen a long time ago to move to our sister colony in the south to help them when they were struggling. Then I was captured in a raid before being stationed all over the world to heal whoever I was told to heal."

Seeing how stricken Zuko looked at her story, she ventured a hand on his arm to console him. "Don't fret, Prince Zuko. I've made peace a long time ago with my fate and I'm happy here at Whale Tail Island. I've even found my husband here."

"Your husband?"

"Yes. He was an Earth Kingdom refugee that fled the continent for a quieter life here on the island. But he got into an accident and the village people brought him here to be healed."

"A Water Tribe woman and an Earth Kingdom man," Zuko mused.

"Yes, I'm sure unions between people from two different nations aren't common in the Fire Nation capital."

"Unheard of."

"Interesting," Pukiq commented. Looking back to Katara, she asked, "So how did you two meet? I understand she's your servant, but that doesn't tell me how she ended up in the Fire Nation."

"She said she was a refugee from the Fire Nation colonies in the western Earth Kingdom. Orphaned and looking for a job, she found her way to the capital and eventually under my service."

"Interesting," Pukiq repeated.

"More like mysterious," Zuko confessed. "Sometimes I feel like I know who she is, I'm even certain sometimes, but at the same time…" he groaned in exasperation, "It's like it's backwards. I know who she is deep down inside, I know her character, but I don't know all of the details on the surface. I'm still not sure I know her as well as I should."

"As well as you should? A woman's secrets are sometimes better kept to herself and she'll reveal them when she feels ready."

"But what if you know that she might be too scared to tell you?"

"Then the best advice I can give you, Prince Zuko, is to convince her there's nothing to be scared of."

Zuko's frowned in contemplation over Pukiq's words. "Thank you for the advice."

"I'll thank you in advance for listening," she replied cheekily, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "I'll be back to check on her at sunset, that is, if she's not already up."

"She'll be better by then?"

"Most likely. Her brain is recovering well and responding to the healing sessions. Even if she does wake up early, I'll still want to fit in another one. You can set sail again by tomorrow morning again." Pukiq gave him a small smile that Zuko acknowledged with a nod before she left.

' _There_ is _a way I can find out more about Katara… she bonded quickly with Asha and if Asha's here… I can talk to her.'_

With a last glance at the sleeping girl who had taken over so much of him, Zuko grabbed his pack and left the infirmary and made his way into the heart of the small surrounding village, walking back onto the path where he had seen Katara on.

* * *

Shifting uncomfortably, Zuko simultaneously fought the urge to knock on the door again as well as the contrasting urge to sprint away from the door before it opened. Thankfully, it seemed that the decision was made for him when the door was pulled back and revealed a girl not much younger than himself. Her face was kind and she had round eyes the color of butterscotch.

"You must be Asha's daughter," he blurted out.

Aiko frowned at him, taking note of his obvious Fire Nation heritage, her gaze lingering on the still fresh scar over his left eye. "Can I help you?" she asked hesitantly, her grasp on the door tight, illustrated by her white knuckles.

"Is your mother home? I need to speak to her."

"No," she said a little too quickly. "She's not home right now. Maybe if you come back another time." Aiko began to close the door but Zuko placed a firm hand on it.

"Please, I really need to speak to her."

"Aiko, it's fine. Let him in."

Asha pulled back the door and sighed. "Hello, Prince Zuko. Please, come in."

Zuko followed after her into their quaint sitting room, Aiko closing the front door after him, her round eyes even wider with fear. Asha sat at the table and poured three cups of tea, pushing one across from her towards him.

"Sit."

Doing as she asked, Zuko sat and took the offered cup, although he merely hugged his fingers around the small ceramic cup instead of drinking it. "I just wanted to say that I had no idea that my father would do that to you. Well I knew that he was capable of it, I just never thought he would. I'm _so_ sorry—"

"I know it's not your fault. We all know that there's no one in the world who could stop your father once his mind was set. And think of it as a blessing. I was able to return home to my daughter."

"With Katara's help," Zuko supplied.

Asha arched an eyebrow at him. "Yes, she did," she replied vaguely.

"I know."

Asha straightened up, her fingers tightening around the teacup. "You know?"

"That Katara's a Waterbender. And she most likely healed you after what my father did."

Asha relaxed slightly. "She did. And I'm forever grateful to her for that."

' _So she's a healer,'_ Zuko confirmed.

She reached out and took Aiko's hand in hers, smiling tenderly at her daughter. "But explain to me, Prince Zuko, exactly how you figured this out and what else you know."

Bristling slightly at Asha's orders, Zuko told her, "My ship got caught in a storm shortly after setting sail. It was reckless of me to try and sail through it, but I wanted to get on with my mission. I found her on deck, bending waves away from the ship and keeping us from capsizing. She saved me from being swept away and in the process, got taken down by a wave herself. So I rushed her to the infirmary and then back here to be treated by a healer." He paused to let the information sink in before continuing, "She had a head injury so she's kind of out of it. She started mumbling about you so I set out to find you."

"And you don't find the secrecy unsettling? You still trust her?"

"Are you telling me that I shouldn't?" Zuko retorted heatedly.

"Of course not. There's no one else more trustworthy than that girl, but I guess what I'm really asking is whether she should trust _you_."

"Of course she can trust me. I haven't told anyone else about the fact she's from the Water Tribe, despite her lying to me for months about her origin. I'm just tired of the secrecy."

"And tell me, what do you suppose is her reasoning for coming to the Fire Nation, for coming to you?" At Zuko's reticence, Asha sighed. "Why not just tell her what you know and be done with all the secrecy? By telling her you're aware, she'd most likely feel obligated to tell you the rest."

"Because I want her to tell me herself. I don't want her to _feel_ obligated," he sneered and made a face. "I want her to trust me." Zuko abruptly stood up and began pacing. "I want to know for myself that she trusts me."

"Then I'm going to ask you again. Her role in all of this, the reason why she came to the Fire Nation, became your servant? The possibilities don't unnerve you?"

Turning to match her gaze, Zuko admitted, "It terrifies me."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he muttered.

"You don't know?" Asha asked skeptically. "Not for feeling like a fool by being duped by a young girl? For possible betrayal of your nation? Your father?"

"My father cast me out! My nation abandoned me!"

"Then why continue on this fool's quest to search for the Avatar?"

"To try and get some semblance of respect and honor for myself! So that I can prove that I'm worthy!"

"To your father?"

"Yes, to him, to my sister, to _everyone_!"

"To Katara," Asha added sagely.

Zuko didn't reply, keeping his gaze steady.

"You have nothing to prove to her. I could see it when I still lived in the palace. She is truly your friend and cares for you. I told you this before your Agni Kai. As for your fear that she might betray you, do you think she has it in her to do that?"

"No. But I doubt I rank higher than her family— her people!"

"I can't pretend that I know exactly what she thinks or feels. And it's not within my power to tell you her story. But I don't think that why you came here."

"I thought that's why I did."

"But?"

"I thought I wanted answers but I guess I can only get them from Katara."

"Prince Zuko, I promise you that you have nothing to fear. But you're right. Katara would do anything for those she cares about. It's her main priority to protect those she keeps in her heart so remember this when you confront her."

"I'm not going to confront her." Zuko nodded to himself. "I know exactly who she is and I have nothing to fear. I… care about her, maybe too much, but I trust her and I'll wait until she's ready." Speaking the words aloud had a resounding effect on Zuko as he felt the strength of his words.

"And if you don't like what she has to say?"

"I accept all of Katara. No more, no less."

For the first time, Asha smiled at him. "There's a lot of your mother in you, Prince Zuko."

Zuko tensed but nodded at her. "If you want to visit Katara, she should be awake soon." He turned on his heel towards her door.

"Thank you. We will. But where are you going?"

Zuko paused in the threshold. "I just need some time to myself."

"Prince Zuko, don't try to think your way through this. Follow your instincts and listen to your heart is telling you. It won't lead you astray."

Aiko slowly got up and walked to the window, watching Zuko's back as he slowly made his way down a footpath. "Mom, he… he really does care about Katara, doesn't he?"

"I think it might be more than that, Aiko. But he's had a rough life, even as Prince of the Fire Nation. It's hard for him to let people in, although I think that Katara's made startling progress in the few months they've known each other. He doesn't know how to process his feelings."

"His feelings?"

"Since his mother disappeared, I don't think Zuko remembers what love feels like. He'll realize it soon, though. Now, let's go visit Katara."

"Should we tell her that he knows?"

Hesitating slightly, Asha shook her head. "Zuko confided in us and that's a lot for him. We should respect his privacy and wishes. He wants her to tell him herself on her own terms. I don't want to meddle."

* * *

Sighing for what seemed like the thousandth time Zuko plopped onto a tree stump in the middle of the thick forest he had been wandering around in.

"Ok. Just stop being a hothead and think it through, Zuko."

He groaned. "But Asha told me not to think."

"And who said that Asha knew everything about everyone in the world?" he muttered to himself.

He roared in frustration. "Agni! I'm arguing with myself now."

Zuko grit his teeth and pushed himself off of the tree stomp, resuming his pacing, which had already worn a circle in the ground.

"What do I know? What's the problem? Is there a problem?" He gripped at his hair, groaning again. "Ok, Katara's a Waterbender. She's from a Water Tribe. So how did she end up at the Fire Nation? By boat. Agni, now I'm being a sarcastic jerk to myself. Uncle always said I could never think things through…"

' _Just say it, Zuko. Just what is it exactly that you're trying to avoid?_ '

Zuko froze. "The possibility that Katara came to betray me." As he said it, Zuko felt his stomach drop and held his head in his hands again. "But she wouldn't, _she wouldn't_."

' _But I'm never that lucky, am I?'_

"Okay, for the sake of argument, let's say she came as some sort of spy. She hasn't done anything. Sure, okay, in the beginning, she snuck around the palace but that stopped after a while, didn't it? And she knows how to fight, but then again, any kid who grew up in the streets would have to learn how to take care of herself. The factory explosion just before we left… the way that guy seemed to know her… Jet. He managed to get into the palace, too."

His heart felt heavier and Zuko stopped his pacing to glance up at the sky, shocked at how the day had disappeared and was shifting to night.

"But everything changed, didn't it? After… after my Agni Kai. She was at my bedside. She took care of me. Katara stayed with me and joined me willingly on this dumb quest to find the Avatar. Wouldn't it be more useful to stay behind in the palace? Katara saved my life and risked her own to save the ship from the storm. How can a dangerous person be so generous and selfless?" He stared back at the path he had strayed from, lost in his thoughts.

Heading back to the infirmary, Zuko's resolved strengthened.

"There's a damn good explanation for it. And I still trust her."

* * *

Boisterous laughter filled the home as Hakoda grunted and nearly fell backwards from the momentum of his grandson catapulting himself at his grandfather. After the initial shock, Hakoda's booming laughter joined the others as he tossed Sato in the air before deftly catching the giggling six year old and holding him in his arms as he turned to his son and daughter-in-law.

"When are you guys having another one of these, huh?"

Suki blushed and laughed quietly, hugging Sika from behind while Sokka took Sena from Kanna's arms.

"Hey, I already gave you three. Why don't you bother Katara for some babies?"

Kanna said, "I already did when she was here a few days ago. Said some nonsense about being too busy."

Suki supplied, "I suppose it's also pretty difficult when they're spending the majority of their time on the back of Appa.

All of the men made a face. Hakoda scowled. "I don't want to hear about my daughter doing anything that may lead to grandchildren."

"Oh, but of course you want little bending grandchildren, don't you?"

"I don't care whether they bend, but Mother, if you're asking if I'd like grandchildren from Katara, of course I do. She's just going to have them by immaculate conception."

Sato scrunched up his face. "What does that mean, Gramp-Gramp?"

Hakoda blanched and laughed nervously. "Why don't you go ask your father about that later?"

"It's late. I'll take them to our place," Suki said. She took Sena from her husband's arms, cooing lightly at her sleeping toddler before kissing Sokka quickly and bidding everyone good night, her other two children obediently walking after her, though Sato still had a confused frown on his face.

"I'm glad you two decided to also build a home here," Kanna said.

Sokka shrugged. "It makes sense, doesn't it?" He settled into a chair around the dining table, relishing the scent of the hot chocolate Kanna had intended for the children. "Still make the best cup of hot chocolate in the world, Gran-Gran." He sipped loudly. "And I can say that for real, considering the fact that I _have_ been around the world."

Kanna beamed at her grandson and simultaneously earned a look from Pakku and Hakoda. Hakoda raised an eyebrow, commenting, "You still spoil him, Mother."

"Let a grandmother spoil her grandchildren and great-grandchildren."

"Oh yeah, care to explain why my children are still wide awake?" Sokka asked from behind the mug.

Pakku cleared his throat. "I actually put Sena down to bed hours ago."

Ignoring him, Kanna waved a hand at Sokka. "Oh they refused to go to bed until I finished telling them a story."

"What story could possibly keep them interested? Those folk tales you told Katara and me when we were little put us to sleep pretty quickly."

"I told them how Katara helped save the world."

Sokka and Hakoda stared at her while Pakku slowly shook his head.

"Hey, I was part of that too, you know," Sokka complained.

"I know, dear. Don't worry; you're in it, too."

"It's a pretty lengthy story. What part have you gotten to?"

"Whale Tail Island."

Sokka let out a low whistle. "You've got a lot to go through Gran-Gran. How long do you plan on keeping my kids?"

"For as long as it takes," she replied cheekily. "Why else do you think I chose that story? You and Suki never visit enough."

Ignoring her cheek, Sokka held a hand to his chin, a thoughtful expression trickling onto his countenance. "Whale Tail Island? Huh… isn't that when—"

"Shh. Don't ruin it for the children."

"They can't hear, Gran-Gran," Sokka deadpanned.

"If they're anything at all like you, Sokka, they'll figure out a way," she pointed out, Pakku and Hakoda sharing a look of agreement.

* * *

Zuko nodded at the middle-aged man, who smiled at him gratefully. Then he quickly pocketed his purchase before continuing on his way to the infirmary. He cautiously entered the ward, not sure of what to expect. His shoulders dropped as he relaxed at the empty infirmary, although he frowned at the sight of Katara still asleep on the bed. Glancing out of the window, his frown deepened at the darkening sky.

' _It's past sundown. Pukiq had said that she'd be alright by now…_ '

"There's no need to worry. Katara's simply tired. She told me to inform you that you could wake her up when you came back so that you could be on your way to the Southern Water Tribe again."

Zuko looked back and saw Pukiq hovering at the threshold.

"You're still here?"

"I was on my way back home but wanted to check on her one last time, since it's probably the last time I'll see her. You're leaving tonight, aren't you?"

He deflected her question. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Full recovery. She just needs some rest. Since I'm here, shall I be the one to wake her?"

"No, leave her. I'll wait until she wakes up on her own."

"It may not be until tomorrow morning," Pukiq cautioned.

"Good." Zuko pursed his lips before giving her a tight smile. "Then she'll get a chance to thank you personally before we leave. I know she'd like that much better than if I woke her up and forced her onto the ship."

"You wouldn't do that," Pukiq teased.

His lips curving into a small smirk, Zuko replied, "You'd be surprised how gifted Katara can be when it comes to irritating me."

"In any case, I appreciate it. Would it be alright if I gave her a small care package tomorrow? I know I don't know her that well, but the few times I've caught her awake… I'd like to give her a few things."

"That's fine."

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Hey! Aren't you going to check up on her?"

Pukiq smiled gently at him. "No. I was just worried because she was alone. But I can tell she'll be in good hands for the rest of the night. Good night, Prince Zuko."

Zuko watched her exit the ward before he occupied the cot next to Katara's once more. His golden eyes carefully inspected her sleeping form, searching and scrutinizing for even the slightest hint of discomfort in her body language. He sighed and leaned back onto the cot, feeling thoroughly exhausted.

' _I've never been so invested in another person. It's draining. I don't think I've ever cared so much about another person's well being… or another person in general.'_

A crease appeared on his brow as he frowned, his eyes aching. He yawned, unable to stop the noise that came out as he stretched. He lazily glanced back at Katara to make sure he didn't wake her before digging through his pack again.

' _Speaking of caring about another person… I should really make sure that things are clear between Mai and me.'_

He began writing on a clean piece of paper, only able to write her name before pausing. He made a face in self-loathing.

' _How am I supposed to tell her that we're not together any more over a letter? But I have no other way to get word out to her…'_

Rustling caused Zuko to lift his head and he raised his right eyebrow as Katara sleepily sat up, scrunching her eyes shut before she opened it, her gaze slightly glassy as she tried to focus her vision. Making a face that he found quite amusing and endearing at the same time, Katara looked at him through squinted eyes.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Spirits, what's with the groaning and sighing?"

Zuko flushed, while at the same time, noticing her use of the Water Tribe colloquialism. "Sorry, I'll try to be quieter. Go back to sleep."

"You mean you were going to stay with me?"

"I've been by your side for the past three nights."

The irritation left Katara's face and was replaced by a softness that caused Zuko's blush to worsen, the heat spreading from his face down to his neck. "You've stayed with me for three nights?" she asked softly, her voice telling him that she was clearly touched by the gesture.

' _I thought that I had dreamt that,'_ Katara thought.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Zuko tried to muster as much bravado and nonchalance into the statement as he could, but the way Katara continued to look at him with those blue eyes of hers made him feel flustered and embarrassingly giddy at the same time. When she beamed at him in gratitude, he was sure that even his chest was blushing.

"Well I suppose you're going to want to get going then." Katara moved to pull the blankets away and stared up at Zuko, frozen when he stopped her.

"No, it's fine. I can wait until tomorrow."

" _You_ can _wait?_ " Katara asked. She scoffed and pushed him back, getting onto her feet unsteadily. Zuko grabbed her waist to keep her upright.

"I promised Pukiq… she wanted to see you tomorrow morning and give you a few things."

Katara arched an eyebrow at him and one of her hands found its way to her cocked hip. " _You_ promised _Pukiq_ something?" she asked, both amused and in disbelief.

"Quit saying it like that," Zuko growled, his face contorted into an annoyed scowl. "You make sound as if it's impossible or something."

"It usually is," she laughed lightly.

"Not when it comes to you," he pointed out.

"I'm not the usual person, Zuko," she pointed out matter of factly.

Blinking at her, Zuko murmured, "You're not."

Both of them found it difficult to break eye contact and Katara's grin slowly faded as she stared at Zuko. The two didn't realize how close they stood together or that Zuko's warm hands were still secured around Katara's waist, his touch feeling as if he were searing her skin, though Katara knew it had nothing to do with his Firebending nor did she find the feeling unpleasant. Unconsciously, she leaned towards him and Zuko nearly found himself drawing closer to her but then dropped his hands and cleared his throat.

Katara blinked as though taken out of a stupor, staring at him bemusedly.

"You should probably get back to sleep. Pukiq said that you still need rest."

Katara was about to argue when she saw the blank piece of paper on his cot, save for Mai's name elegantly written in neat calligraphy. Frowning, she immediately returned to her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and facing away from him.

"You're right. We'll have an early day tomorrow, right? Good night, Prince Zuko."

Zuko's face fell at her clipped tone and use of formality but didn't want to press further since he didn't want to upset her more.

' _Even though I don't know why she's upset… is it because we were about to… or is it because I pulled away?_ '

He rubbed his right eye and sat back onto his cot, staring at the barely started letter.

' _I need to get this over with first. I'll have to figure out what's bothering Katara tomorrow._ '


	13. The Declaration

_Last Time…_

" _I'm not the usual person, Zuko," she pointed out matter of factly._

_Blinking at her, Zuko murmured, "You're not."_

_Both of them found it difficult to break eye contact and Katara's grin slowly faded as she stared at Zuko. The two didn't realize how close they stood together or that Zuko's warm hands were still secured around Katara's waist, his touch feeling as if he were searing her skin, though Katara knew it had nothing to do with his Firebending nor did she find the feeling unpleasant. Unconsciously, she leaned towards him and Zuko nearly found himself drawing closer to her but then dropped his hands and cleared his throat._

_Katara blinked as though taken out of a stupor, staring at him bemusedly._

" _You should probably get back to sleep. Pukiq said that you still need rest."_

_Katara was about to argue when she saw the blank piece of paper on his cot, save for Mai's name elegantly written in neat calligraphy. Frowning, she immediately returned to her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and facing away from him._

" _You're right. We'll have an early day tomorrow, right? Good night, Prince Zuko."_

_Zuko's face fell at her clipped tone and use of formality but didn't want to press further since he didn't want to upset her more._

'Even though I don't know why she's upset… is it because we were about to… or is it because I pulled away?'

_He rubbed his right eye and sat back onto his cot, staring at the barely started letter._

'I need to get this over with first. I'll have to figure out what's bothering Katara tomorrow.'

* * *

Katara's lips fell into a pout as she rested her chin on her crossed forearms, leaning on the metal railing that surrounded the deck of the ship. She blew air out of her mouth, the effort passing through her lips noisily, as she grew agitated again when her thoughts drifted to the young man she was watching give orders to the crew as they prepared to set sail. He glanced at her and Katara immediately looked away, feeling both embarrassed yet righteously angry. She snuck another look and saw his upset on his face.

Her face fell once more. _'But do I actually have a real reason to be upset?_ ' Katara lowered her forehead onto her arms, groaning.

' _Of course not. You're so dumb, Katara. We've been gone for months, Zuko's going to write his girlfriend._ Of course. _What did you expect?_ ' As she raised her head and stared over the edge, the sound of a messenger hawk's screech captured her attention. She squinted against the sunlight as she watched it fly.

' _Now is that the letter I gave to Pukiq to send to my family or is that the letter Zuko sent to Mai?_ ' Katara pouted once more and she forced herself to think of other things. ' _Pukiq told me this morning that it's not far from here to the South Pole. I told Sokka three days. Three days until we reach the Southern Water Tribe. Three days until my exposure… it'll be obvious then, won't it? Three days until I leave behind the Fire Nation and its tortured prince.'_ Her frown deepened and a crease appeared as her brows knit together.

' _Other thoughts, Katara._ ' She sighed deeply. ' _Three days until Gran-Gran and her cooking. Oh, I hope that she makes five flavor soup… it's my favorite. She only makes it on my birthday though…'_ Katara was distracted enough by this last thought.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Today's date…" she noted the chill in the air and the warmer clothing of the crew and even the inhabitants of Whale Tail Island. "It's nearly midway through winter. I haven't noticed because of how long I've been in the Fire Nation… my birthday's past already," she murmured forlornly.

' _Well it doesn't matter anyway. What I'm doing is more important.'_ She shifted her weight, wincing at the slight discomfort with her left ankle. Absentmindedly, she lifted a hand to her head, feeling for the bump that used to be there not even two days ago.

' _Pukiq did a great job. But then again, it was all Zuko, wasn't it? The huge wave that took me down… it should have swept me away as well. But Zuko must have grabbed me. And he took me to the infirmary, stayed by my side. He even snuck Fire Flakes onto my jook before I had to go and pass out.'_ A tender smile flashed onto Katara's face before it disappeared once more. ' _And he got me help at Whale Tail Island. He thought I was worth delaying this mission or whatever his father's sent him on. He doesn't deserve to be lied to.'_

Katara bit down on her lip, continuing to stare into the deep blue depths of the sea as they finally set sail. "Do I tell him?" she murmured.

"You know, every time I see you near the railing now, I get pretty nervous."

Katara lifted her head and looked over her shoulder at Zuko. True to his word, he seemed quite tense. "I'll be fine," she assured him.

Her words did nothing to alleviate him and he edged towards her. "Even so… do you think you could help give me some peace of mind and get as far away as possible from the railing?" If Katara listened carefully, she would have been able to hear the tightness in his tone.

Katara rolled her eyes and joined Zuko as he sat at the table where Iroh usually liked to enjoy his tea. She took one of the empty teacups on the table and began to idly play with it.

"You seemed preoccupied," Zuko observed.

"Oh you know, just trying to relive my near death experience."

Zuko's eyes tightened. "That's not funny."

"You're right; it's not."

Scowling at her flippant attitude, Zuko asked acerbically, "Did I do something to make you upset? Because in case you couldn't recall, I'm the one who saved your damn life!"

Barely batting an eyelash, Katara raised an eyebrow at him, replying coolly, "Nope. Not a thing."

"You're a horrible liar," Zuko scoffed.

Katara fought the urge to scoff back. "You're so sure of that?" she challenged. ' _You haven't seemed to notice all of the lies I've been telling you for the past seven months!_ '

To her surprise, Zuko froze and stubbornly avoided her gaze. Katara deflated and leaned to the side to try and make eye contact with him. "Zuko?"

He abruptly stood up. "Forget it."

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out.

Slowly, Zuko sat back down. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For being stupid and being out on deck during the storm. For getting hurt. For making you worry and delaying the trip and making you go back to Whale Tail Island—"

Zuko put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to cut her off. "Breathe."

"— and I'm so sorry for being so ungrateful," she finished. Katara shook her head and stared down at her hands. "You've been so nice and I'm acting like a royal… a royal bitch."

Taken aback by her language, Zuko raised his eyebrows at her before he smirked and joked, "No, I think Azula's got that covered."

When Katara lifted her head to look back at him, Zuko's chest clenched at her tear bright eyes, the sight pulling at his heartstrings in a way that not even the cutest turtleduck could. He sighed and hesitated, blushing slightly before awkwardly pulling her in for a quick hug. Katara almost laughed at the stunted movement but decided to savor the sudden embrace, rewarding Zuko with a smile after he let her go. He cleared his throat and timidly returned the smile.

"So are you ever going to tell me what it is that Pukiq gave you this morning before we left?"

His tone was light and conversational, but Katara could pick up on the notes of childlike curiosity. She fought to hide her smile, chewing down on the inside of her cheek. Looking up at him through her lashes, she shook her head, a Cheshire grin on her face.

The pout that appeared on Zuko's face nearly made her laugh out loud, but knowing his temper and sensitivity towards any attention drawn to himself, Katara merely looked away from him. Her cerulean eyes widened and a shrill yelp escaped her lips as she felt a light touch to her side, joined quickly by dancing fingers and she couldn't help the giggle that bubbled out of her mouth before she jerked away from the offensive hand.

She stared at Zuko in disbelief, who tried his best to look as innocent as possible, though Katara found the expression on his face irresistible to smile at. His face was carefully composed, but his mouth was pressed together, as if he were fighting a smile, and his eyes were bright and alert.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"What was what?"

She rolled her eyes and once more felt long fingers quickly apply pressure to her sides, causing her to gasp in laughter. "Zuko!" she squealed. Amidst her laughter, Katara attempted to lean away from Zuko and crawl away when the ship lurched suddenly and she was thrown back into the prince, a deep oomph coming from him following the thud. She laughed to herself quietly and when she ventured a glance behind her, couldn't hold back more laughter as Zuko held a hand to his nose, his eyes crossed as he tried to look at it.

"This is all your fault," he accused, his voice muffled by his hand.

With another light laugh, Katara turned around and sat back on her heels, pulling his hand away. "Here, let me see. You'll be fine." She gasped when he grasped her tightly.

"Now tell me what she gave you," he threatened.

Tossing her head back with more laughter, the tips of her wavy, brown hair tickled Zuko's hands. He relished the feathery softness brushing against the back of his hands and found himself staring at Katara's exposed throat as she laughed.

"Honestly, you're like my brother when he's trying to steal my candy."

Zuko raised a dark eyebrow at this new piece of information. "Well I'm not going to take if from you. I just wanna know what it is."

' _A brother? Sounds like an older brother, too._ '

"Well if you'd just let go of me, then I can go grab it in my cabin and bring it out here."

His grip on her tightened. "Or, now that you just told me where it is, I can go look for myself. Knowing you, you'd run and lock yourself in your room as soon as I let go."

She made a face and Zuko smirked at her. "It's nothing."

"Then why can't I know?"

Katara sighed and a pink flush dusted her tan skin. "It's just a gift."

"Well Pukiq told me that last night before she left to go home."

"It was… a birthday gift." Immediately, Katara felt guilt about lying to Zuko. ' _But it's not like I could tell him it was a missive meant for me to deliver personally to my father containing combined intelligence from various healers throughout the world, right?_ '

"When is your birthday?"

"The first day of the first month."

"That was nearly two weeks ago." Zuko's voice held a hint of an accusatory tone.

Katara shrugged. "It's not that important."

"Not important?"

"Zuko?"

It was his turn to shrug. "It's just that birthdays have always been important to me." He chuckled dryly. "Maybe it's because I survived another year without Azula trying to kill me in my sleep." A thoughtful expression lit his face. "My birthday…"

Katara wrinkled her nose at him. "Hey! We're supposed to be talking about _my_ birthday!" she teased.

"No, it's just that a lot has happened in the past six months since my last birthday."

Katara blinked as she absorbed his words. ' _Six months? I've been away from home that long? Longer than that… I spent time in that brothel before I met Zuko on his birthday._ '

"Your birthday," she began, "It's on the first day of the seventh month."

Zuko nodded. "Right near the beginning of summer. It's not uncommon for Firebenders to be born around that time. It's usually the case." He stared at her for a moment,. ' _Just as is the case for Waterbenders in winter, I'm assuming._ '

"Oh." ' _That's how it is for Waterbenders, too._ '

"So now you're… sixteen?"

Katara nodded stiffly, unsure of where he was going with this.

"In the Fire Nation, you would have already had your ceremony."

"My ceremony?"

Zuko shrugged. "A coming of age ritual, I guess. Your hair would be combed out four times, pulled up into an elaborate bun and held in place with a beautiful headpiece or comb, usually passed down from mother to daughter for generations. Then you'd be presented in front of your elders and re-welcomed into the family as a woman."

Katara smiled at him. "That sounds beautiful."

"It's the same process for males. But not at fifteen— at eighteen."

Katara ventured out a hand to gently tug at a shaggy lock of his dark hair. "You'd wear a beautiful hair comb?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "No, my hair would be combed out and then fastened with a royal headpiece." Zuko's face fell and his lips flattened into a bitter line. "It's the traditional headpiece to signify the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne."

"Zuko—"

"And then basically, the new man or woman would be considered eligible for matchmaking and marriage," he finished shortly. Clearing his throat, Zuko let go of her and stood up before stalking off.

Katara blinked at the sudden change in mood and followed him. "Zuko? Zuko, please, talk to me?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Katara."

"You're obviously bothered by something."

"Ever think that maybe it's you?" he retorted.

Katara recoiled, but only to press even further into Zuko's space, pushing a finger into his chest. "If you have a problem with me, then tell me what it is and we can just spend the rest of the miserable, pointless journey tolerating each other without me 'bothering' you! You know what? Don't bother!" She made a sound of disgust. "Jerk!"

Before Zuko could respond, she promptly turned on her heel and stomped away. He stared after her incredulously, lunging forward to grasp at her wrist but she pulled it against her chest and hurried her pace, forcing Zuko to come after her.

"Hey!" His face contorted angrily. " _Hey_!" he bellowed.

The crew froze, all conversations halting immediately, the roar of the ocean waves around them becoming thunderous in the tense silence that fell upon the ship. Katara continued her defiance, marching forward, heading for the hatch that opened to the cabins below deck. Zuko breathed forcefully through his nose, small puffs of steam following the breath. He surveyed all of the crewmembers on deck.

"What do you think you're looking at? Get to work!"

The sound of chatter and bustling grew to a low buzz and Zuko frowned before he went down the hatch and through the hallways to where he knew her cabin was. He lingered at her door, staring at the unassuming metal frame as though it had personally insulted him. Zuko raised and lowered his hand several times to knock on the door. He could clearly hear movement from inside as well as see the movement in the shadow that filtered out from underneath the door.

"Katara, I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck in distress before sighing and continuing. "I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you when you were just trying to help. You… you don't bother me." He chuckled. "Much."

Zuko's smile slowly disappeared at the lack of response and he sighed, dejectedly turning away from the door and in the direction of his cabin. Behind the door, Katara sat cross-legged on her bed, her hands fidgeting with the golden armbands on her upper arms, frowning at the fading sound of footsteps. She stopped playing with the jewelry and hugged herself.

On his way to his cabin, Zuko approached a member of his crew. "How long until we reach the Southern Water Tribe?" he asked.

"If the weather remains favorable and we maintain our current speed, we should reach our destination in roughly three days, Prince Zuko."

Zuko nodded at him and walked away, his mind churning with thoughts.

* * *

Katara woke up late the next day— around mid-afternoon. Pukiq had warned her that her injuries and accelerated healing took a toll on her body and may have her feeling tired for the next thirty-six hours or so. Katara opened her door, her eyes crossing as they focused on the small parcel dangling in front of her from the top of the doorframe. She reached up to pull it down, snapping the thin twine that hung it up in the process. It was a small bundle that could easily fit in a child's palm. The fabric was a rich, deep red, sewn with shining gold thread. It was soft, some of the softest silk she had come across. Even softer than the pelts she often saw in the Southern and Northern Water Tribes.

She undid the knot at the top and the square fabric fell flat against her palm, revealing the two earrings that reflected the soft candlelight in her room. Katara lifted one by the hook, admiring the modest, deep blue stone dangling from it. She scoffed in disbelief at the beautiful jewelry before tying up the fabric again and heading towards the deck.

As she thought, the young prince was already awake— and most likely had been for a while— since he was so intensely attuned to the sun's path over the world, doing his daily exercises near the bow of the ship. Katara couldn't make him out clearly as he was in front of the sun and only his silhouette was discernible. She watched him move almost like a cat deer; his movements were graceful and fluid with the underlying threat of physical power that made him both dangerous and beguiling.

In the middle of performing a Firebending form, Zuko stopped and turned away from the sun, the nagging feeling that there were eyes on him having disrupted his concentration. As Katara held a hand above her eyes to block some of the light, she couldn't help but admire the lines of his bare torso, the rippling of the muscles as he moved. She looked up and locked eyes with him.

Unconsciously licking her lip to wet her suddenly dry mouth, Katara held up the silken bundle in her other hand. "I think you lost something," she called.

Zuko walked towards her, an indiscernible expression on his face. He walked slowly, but purposefully, as if he wanted her to know that he was coming closer without scaring her off. She furrowed her brow as she processed this inference.

' _Why does he think I'll run away?_ '

"I didn't lose anything."

"I'm pretty sure you did," Katara insisted.

"It's a gift, Katara. It's rude to refuse a gift."

Katara's mood soured at the condescending touch of his tone. " _You're_ lecturing _me_ on etiquette?"

He snorted in a decidedly ungentlemanly way, rolling his eyes and proving her point. "For your information, I had specific classes on manners at the royal academy."

"Not your best class, I suppose," she quipped.

"Perfect marks," he grinned.

Katara thrust the bundle towards him. "I can't accept these."

"Why not?" Zuko's grin fell away to confusion.

"I just can't. They're… they're too nice."

He raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief. "They're… too nice?" he repeated, stunned. Zuko fought the urge to laugh incredulously. "Katara, I bought them for you."

"You bought them for me?"

"On Whale Tail Island," he admitted sheepishly. "You were in the infirmary and Pukiq said you wouldn't be conscious again until at least sunset. I got restless and wandered in the market. I saw these and thought of you."

"Oh," she breathed.

"I didn't know when to give them to you but then after yesterday, when I found out I missed your birthday and then I was acting like a royal boarcupine… I just wanted to apologize."

Zuko held the hand holding the bundle in one hand and used the other to close her fingers around it. "It's yours. Please keep it."

Katara made a show of displeasure but nodded. She smiled timidly at him. "About that, I wanted to apologize, too. I've been told that I have the tendency to not mind my own business. And I know how you don't really like to talk about things sometimes. I should've respected your privacy."

"Where are _my_ earrings?" he joked.

Rolling her eyes at him, Katara handed him her gifted earrings, holding up a hand to keep him quiet before removing the simple blue beads she was wearing and replacing them with the new earrings, the beads now occupying the silk. She shrugged cheekily.

"I didn't get a chance to go shopping."

Zuko stared as she tilted her head at him, her full lips forming a half-smile. The dangling stones glittered in the late afternoon sun and Zuko's eyes traveled to Katara's.

"They'll do." He poured the beads into his open palm and into a pocket in his training pants. He handed her the cloth. "But keep this."

Knowing by now not to argue, Katara took it and attempted to tie it around her wrist one handedly. Zuko reached down and took it from her hands, doing it himself. Katara found herself holding her breath as his fingertips brushed against the sensitive skin of her inner wrist while we wrapped the soft fabric around it and tied a neat knot.

"Are you done showering me with gifts?"

"This was just for yesterday. I haven't even given you your birthday present yet."

"Why are you going through so much effort that isn't necessary? I've forgiven you and my birthday was weeks ago." She laughed. "Zuko, you just saved my life the other day. If anything, _I_ should be showering _you_ with gifts. All I've given you is a pair of old beaded jewelry."

His brow furrowing, Zuko murmured, "My uncle says that I have the tendency to be stubborn about things. I guess that's one reason. I suppose another reason is that I'm used to going above and beyond to prove myself."

"You don't need to—"

"But I do—"

"Not for me."

Katara knew that he still wasn't convinced and pursed her lips. Before she had a chance to press the issue, Zuko excused himself.

"I have to do something. But do me a favor and meet me on deck in about an hour?"

Suspicious about his vagueness, Katara insisted, "Zuko, I told you I don't need anything else."

"And I heard you. I'm still not going to listen to you."

He managed to avoid any further argument from her by engaging in conversation with one of his men and the two disappeared below deck. Katara rolled her eyes and sat at the fixed pai sho table, absentmindedly playing with her new earrings, unfamiliar with the weight of the stones and the way they would tap against her if she moved her head suddenly. Someone sat at the table with her and Katara left her thoughts to see who had joined her.

Iroh smiled kindly at her.

"I am glad to see that you are feeling much better, Miss Katara."

Returning the gesture, Katara smiled back. "Thanks, General Iroh. I still can't believe how dumb I was to be out during the storm."

He nodded sagely. "Curiosity is not a crime. But to give into it without holding onto common sense is, indeed, a fool's crime."

Blushing slightly, Katara added, "I also can't believe Zuko turned the ship around."

"My nephew is not so heartless," he joked. "Though he has threatened me on numerous occasions throughout this journey to leave me behind for dawdling in a teashop or two." He narrowed his eyes knowingly at Katara. "I doubt he would even do the same to you."

"I don't know. I _have_ made him angry a few times."

Iroh laughed jovially. "It is not very difficult to do so. Now, do you think you can humor an old man with a game of pai sho?"

Katara nodded though she admitted, "I'm not very good at it. My grandfather usually beats me within ten minutes."

"Pai sho is not a game of speed. It's a game of thinking! Here, let me teach you how to beat me."

Katara laughed and helped Iroh in setting up the tiles on the board. She knew better than to refuse when he handed her a cup of tea. She brought it to her nose, inhaling the steam, pleasantly surprised by the fragrance. She eagerly sipped at the tea, wincing slightly as her eagerness caused a burnt tongue. Nevertheless, the warm liquid left a sweet taste and she signed contently.

"Lychee nut tea. I picked some up while we were at Whale Tail Island."

"Ah that explains why I like it so much. I love lychee nuts."

"Perhaps I shall make you my permanent tea taste tester."

Katara laughed. "As long as you don't make any kind of papaya tea. I hate papayas."

"Very well. Now, let's start the game!"

An hour later, Zuko emerged from the hatch, his arms full with a large pack. The sun had set and several torchlights lit the deck with their soft flames. He looked around and, as per his orders, no one who didn't need to be on deck was on deck. He had given them the rest of the night off. He heard laughter and walked around to the bow of the boat, surprised to see his uncle and Katara laughing over a game of pai sho. Iroh looked up and saw him first.

"Prince Zuko! You've come just in time to witness Miss Katara's upcoming win."

Katara looked up over her shoulder at Zuko, a bashful smile lighting up her face. "General Iroh let me win."

"Nonsense, you're a very bright young woman. You would have figured it out eventually." Finally Iroh noticed Zuko's full arms. He made a show of glancing up at the sky and exclaiming, "Oh my! It's already nightfall? My apologies, Miss Katara, but I believe it's past an old man's bedtime."

Grinning at his over exaggerated actions and speech, Katara nodded. "Of course. Good night, General Iroh."

"And you." He passed Zuko, whispering, "She loves the tea. Make sure to serve her some."

Zuko blushed and turned to glare at his uncle's back before he sat down at the table, surprising Katara by sitting rather close to her than opposite her. He swept the tiles over to one side of the table and undid the bundle.

"Zuko?"

"I know that you're sixteen and that this is meant for fifteen year olds, but I decided to give you your ceremony. It's the one meant for Fire Nation girls, but I don't know how else—"

"No, it's fine. I appreciate the thought."

Glancing up at her from the corner of his eye, Zuko caught her pleased grin and continued to lay out the few tools. He also had a platter and uncovered it in front of Katara.

"This isn't part of the ceremony, but I know you haven't eaten yet."

Accepting the chopsticks he held out to her, Katara eagerly ate some of the rice surrounding the smoked sea slug. She tensed as she felt something tugging through her thick waves before she remembered what Zuko said.

"What is this ceremony called?"

"For boys, _guan-li_. For girls, _ji-li_."

Katara sighed in contentment at the rhythmic feeling of the comb through her hair. "I'm sorry about how long my hair is. And crazy."

"Long hair signifies beauty and health," he recited, as if it were taught to him his entire life. "And what do you mean crazy?"

Her cheeks pinked and Katara explained, "All of the girls have such straight, sleek hair. Mine is so thick and wavy."

"I like it," Zuko shrugged.

Katara's blush deepened, the warmth spreading down to her stomach. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling of the combing, relaxing completely.

"If you didn't celebrate these rituals, then what did you celebrate?"

"At fourteen, boys in my village would go ice dodging. A boy and his father would commandeer a small boat through a path in the water with dangerous ice croppings and glaciers. Girls were usually married off by puberty."

"Usually?"

"Hmm…"

Zuko paused and fought his smile as he looked around to peer at Katara, noticing her closed eyes and peaceful expression. "Katara?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, sometimes if the girl had exceptional gifts, she could apprentice a healer. It wasn't until recently that girls were allowed to learn how to use bending to fight. But she'd still be expected to be married off soon." She sighed again.

"It's the same in the Fire Nation. Once girls underwent _ji-li_ , they were considered eligible for marriage."

Zuko carefully coiled her hair into a knot and reached for the hairpiece on the table to pin the knot into place. He stared at the comb, made of jade with gold filigree, carved into the shape of a lily with tassels of red stones dangling from it. Katara tentatively reached behind her, feeling the comb.

"This is beautiful," she gasped.

Zuko nodded and gulped. "It was my mother's. She left a lot of stuff behind."

Katara immediately tried to pull out the comb but Zuko stopped her. "Zuko, I can't. This is your mother's!"

"They're generally handed down from mother to daughter and Azula wants nothing of my mother's. She almost had all of her belongings burned."

"Save it for your daughter," she insisted.

"There's no guarantee I'll have a daughter."

"There's a fifty percent chance!" she argued.

"Keep it and I'll let you know if I ever have a daughter. But seeing as how it means she'd be eligible for marriage, I hope you don't return it."

Katara shook her head, knowing that he wouldn't take it back. She beamed at the feeling of the delicate comb in her hair and the feeling of Zuko's fingers in her hair. She frowned at the feeling that she had forgotten something but shrugged it off.

"Fine, but I'm going to give it to your daughter," she joked. "Poor girl having a strict, unyielding man like you for a father."

"I'll most likely spoil her."

"A true princess, then."

Zuko laughed wryly. "If I'm still royalty by the time I have children. Who knows? I might not be."

Katara scrutinized him, her wide, blue eyes narrowing as though she were inspecting him. Then she broke out into a grin. "No, you'll be a wonderful father, Zuko."

Not willing to believe her, he hedged, "I don't exactly have the best role model, do I?"

Reaching up to gently touch his scar, Katara shook her head. "Not him. But your uncle, on the other hand, I can tell that he loves you very much. As much as he loved his own son."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You'd be surprised at how conversation flows over a game of pai sho and a cup of tea."

Zuko reached over for the kettle and refilled her cup, handing it to her. Katara grinned at him appreciatively, mumbling her thanks before lifting the cup to her lips. Watching her, Zuko was tempted to try his own cup. As if she read his mind, Katara handed him her now empty cup and nodded at him. He only filled it halfway before drinking it and placing the empty cup on the table. Katara looked up at him expectantly.

He wrinkled his nose and shrugged. "It's okay, a little too sweet for my taste."

Katara chuckled. "You probably like ginger tea, don't you?"

"Papaya leaf tea," he joked.

"How did you know about that?" she asked while scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Superhuman hearing," he half-joked.

Still giggling, Katara couldn't help but grin back at the smirk on Zuko's face. His eyes were still exceptionally bright, the gold shining even in the dim lighting and the flames from the torches cast shadows over his face. Her laughter slowly died and she found herself locked in his gaze. Entranced, she leaned forward and her eyes must have been deceiving her, because it felt as though Zuko were leaning towards her, too. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

Her breath caught in her throat and Katara nervously backed away, turning her head to clear her throat. She turned back and asked nervously, "Z-Zuko, what are you doing? This isn't…"

He was still frozen and Zuko's ivory cheeks turned pink, but he didn't shy away. "This isn't what, Katara?" he whispered.

He spoke in a lower timbre than usual and his voice had taken on an even huskier quality than usual, which Katara didn't think could be possible. And for some reason Katara couldn't fathom, it made her cheeks warm up and felt as if her stomach were doing flips. She felt as though she were on the precipice of something that exhilarated and scared her, like standing on the edge of a cliff, facing crashing waves down below.

Zuko approached her and slowly pushed back an errant strand of chocolate brown hair, tucking it behind her ear. The feeling of his fingertips brushing against her ear was like a current of electricity running through her body and Katara took in a shaky breath.

As Zuko leaned down towards her again, Katara surprised herself by raising herself on her tiptoes, her palms finding their way onto his broad chest as the hand hovering by her ear lowered, securing itself around the dip of her waist. His other hand carefully caressed the nape of her neck. Her eyes closed just as their lips touched and Katara refused the urge to open her eyes in shock. It was a light feathery touch and Zuko pulled away first.

The chaste kiss was still enough for Katara to feel thoroughly breathless and her insides felt as though they were bubbling. She opened her eyes and blue met gold once more.

Zuko had to reign in the urge to pull her in for another kiss. His fingers flexed restlessly against her waist. He didn't expect that kind of reaction when he kissed her. He certainly hadn't felt that when he was with Mai. Yes, they felt urges and gave in, but they had never experienced something like with just a kiss.

When he locked eyes with her, he felt it again, as if ice water was running through his veins and his skin was on fire. Heightened senses. Feeling like he was overwhelmed by something and he needed an outlet. And the girl in his arms was the only possible one. Katara's hands tightened on his chest, holding onto his shirt in fists before she leaned up again. He met her halfway, relishing the feeling of his lips touching hers again. Zuko tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer as he kissed her harder than before, recognizing that Katara was returning the kiss.

Their lips moved together, exploring leisurely. They could taste the remnants of the sweet lychee tea on each other's lips.

As Katara disappeared into the lovely world the kiss and Zuko's hold created, her mind became blissfully clear of any worries. Her hands slipped from his chest and mirrored his, one around his torso and the other reaching around his neck.

Just as she were about to disappear completely into the kiss, Katara remembered the last time they were this close. The last night in the infirmary on Whale Tail Island. She struggled to remember what it was that made her step away from him. Her mind flashed with the image of an unfinished letter.

With a gasp, Katara pulled away and stepped back from him, her fingertips pressing against her swollen lips in disbelief. Zuko looked at her with concern and moved to follow her. She shook her head and took off.

"Katara!" Zuko groaned, resisting the urge to smack himself in the face. Just what was it about him that made Katara run away? ' _That's two nights in a row,'_ he bemoaned.

* * *

Sika sighed dreamily, earning a disgusted glare from her little brother and an exasperated groan from her father. She turned to the two males in her family and shushed them.

Sokka scowled at his oldest child. "Hey, don't shush me, young lady! I did _not_ need to hear about my little sister's make out sessions."

Sato wrinkled his nose. "Yuck! Sisters shouldn't be allowed to do something so _gross_." He stuck his tongue out at Sika and lunged towards her when she shoved him. Sokka held back his young son, pulling him up into his lap.

Kanna chuckled, the warmth of the sound affecting her family immediately. "Oh, but Sato, don't you want your aunt to be happy and in love?"

"I think that she can be happy and in love without kissing! Mom and Dad are!"

Sokka's head snapped toward Suki, who buried her face in her hands, hiding the bright red blush. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Sato, your mother and I kiss. We just like to uh.. do it when no one's watching."

Pakku casually sipped his tea. "I would hope so."

Sokka froze while Suki groaned and her arms fell from her face, her forehead hitting the surface of the table. Hakoda blinked, his food mere inches from his mouth. He gave his son a roguish grin and clapped him on the back heartily before returning his attention to his food. Suki quickly rose from the table to disappear further into the house.

"I think Sena needs me."

Sika tilted her head curiously. "But I don't hear her crying, Mom."

"Then maybe it's me who needs her," Suki grumbled.

Kanna smiled genially, her eyes crinkling. "Oh stop torturing them, Pakku. Otherwise, how would you have three beautiful great-grandchildren to dote on?"

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Yes, dear."

Hakoda snickered, earning a glare from his stepfather. He shrugged and continued to eat. "Where are all the men in this family? They seem to be whipped by their women, am I right, Sato? We're the last men standing in this family."

"What about—"

"Like your Aunt Katara doesn't have him wrapped around her pretty little finger."

At this, Sokka had to roll his eyes and nod with his son.

"But Grandpa, how come you don't you want to kiss someone?"

Hakoda raised his eyebrows at his granddaughter and her wide, curious teal eyes. His jaw hung open as he thought over how to respond.

"Yes, Hakoda, please grace us with the sight of your uvula."

Sato tugged on his father's sleeve urgently. "Dad, what's a 'you… you've-yelah'?"

"It's the throatal flap."

The other three adults raised their eyebrows at him and Sokka merely shrugged. Sato reached up and pried open his jaw, inspecting the back of Sokka's throat with narrowed eyes.

Suki groaned as she returned. "You and your father are one and the same, I swear."

The two grinned back at her cheekily and she laughed behind her hand, ruffling Sato's hair and kissing Sokka's cheek.

Sika sighed loudly, capturing everyone's attention. "Can we _please_ get back to the story? Please Gran-Gran?"

"I don't know, child. I think your grandfathers and I may be overstaying our visit. Perhaps tomorrow when you finish your classes."

The young siblings pouted. Sokka gently set Sato down and pushed him towards the older adults. "Come on, you two. Say good night and then get to bed."

Kanna and Suki walked the two out of the living room and further into the house to tuck them into bed together. Though they tried to hide it, the two yawned widely behind their hands and Sato pressed himself closer to his mother's leg.

"How are they adjusting?" Hakoda asked.

"They're doing well in school. I'm sure they miss their friends back on Kyoshi Island, but we know it's not more than a few days' trip to go back and visit. Suki and I have taken them with us when we've had to go back and check on everything there."

"I'm glad you two have decided to move down here."

"I just hope that new herd of flying sky bisons Aang found will find their way down here soon. He's still training them."

"You want a flying sky bison?"

"It'd make travel a lot easier, wouldn't it?"

"When do you think you and Suki will settle down? The war's over, Sokka."

Sokka shook his head. "We'll slow down if we feel like the kids need us to. But they understand that what we're doing is important. I just want them to be proud of us."

"Ah kids never appreciate you," Pakku interjected. He coughed roughly. "But you can be sure that the rest of us are damn proud."

Sokka grinned. "Aw, Gran-Pakku."

Pakku's face fell. "And you wonder why Katara is my favorite."

"I haven't seen her in months. Not since she and the others dropped by Kyoshi Island when we sent the kids ahead."

"She's close to the heart of the Harmony Restoration Movement, helping Aang and Zuko mend bridges. Sometimes those situations require a woman's touch and Toph isn't exactly the gentle type."

"Toph might be leaving them soon. She's talking about opening up her own school for Earthbending. Metalbending specifically…"

"I doubt she'll be able to find a student to live up to her standards."

"She'll get 'em up to speed, I'm sure."

Nodding solemnly, Pakku said, "It's a noble position, being a teacher."

Hakoda and Sokka shared a look. As Pakku was about to rebuke them, a knock on the door interrupted. Sokka leisurely made his way to the door, opening it to reveal a young man.

"Can I help you?"

"I work in the mail delivery building. This is an urgent message for you, sir."

Sokka took the scroll and nodded at him sternly, signaling his dismissal. Sokka unfurled the parchment, his eyes scanning the lines of Katara's neat calligraphy as he returned to the table, where Kanna and Pakku were dressing for the cold.

Suki noticed the scroll and peered over his shoulder. "Sokka? What's this?"

Sokka's jaw first dropped in a show of disbelief before splitting into a smile that showcased all of his teeth. "It's from Katara. She'll be visiting soon with some big news."

"What news?"

"An addition to the family," he laughed.

* * *

"I gave explicit orders that I was not to be disturbed today!" Zuko snarled. Another knock on the door prompted him to leap out of bed and march towards it. He had spent the day brooding in bed, glaring at the ceiling. There was only one person willing to approach him currently and he was not in the mood to entertain his uncle's requests for pai sho or to participate in his weekly music night with the other men onboard.

"Uncle!" he scolded, throwing open the door. Zuko's voice died and he stared at Katara in disbelief.

She stared back, her expression a mixture of shock, annoyance, and a trace of humor. Katara sighed, shifting her weight and placing a hand on her hip. "No, not exactly. But General Iroh did tell me to inform you that he dearly misses the sound of your tsungi horn. His words; not mine."

Zuko flushed at the mention of the tsungi horn. "What are you doing here?"

Katara arched a dark eyebrow at him. "Would you like me to leave?"

"No! I just didn't expect you to want to be anywhere near me," he admitted. He nearly cringed at the rising awkwardness between them.

"Why?"

"Well the last time you walked away from me, you spent the majority of that night and the next day in your room."

"First of all, I was angry. And secondly, I slept most of the day yesterday. Pukiq said I might be feeling a little tired."

"So… you're telling me that you're not angry."

"Not at you, no. I was waiting for you to be knocking on my door. But after hearing from some of the crewmembers that you've locked yourself in your room, I thought that maybe it was my turn to knock on your door."

"You're not angry at me?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I thought you had superhuman hearing," she sassed back, tilting her head and revealing that she still wore the earrings he gave her.

"Answer the question."

"Quit ordering me around."

The two glared at each other before Katara relented, shifting her weight back and bringing an arm across her chest to grasp her other elbow. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not angry at you," she whispered. "Can I come in?" She gestured to his room behind him.

Zuko numbly let her pass, in disbelief. Peeking his head out of his door to check that the hallway was clear, he closed the door. Katara stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, unsure. Zuko gestured to one of the seats around his small table that he used for eating and writing correspondence. Katara sat down and looked up at him expectantly.

"So what is it that's gotten you so upset?" he asked while sitting across from her. "If it isn't me…" He struggled to express his anxiety and worry about the night before. "I don't know what else could have set you off like that."

"I didn't say I wasn't upset with you," she replied calmly. Katara held up her hands to stop Zuko from retorting. "I said I wasn't angry with you. But you've made me upset."

Katara chewed on her lower lip, a pink glow coloring her tan cheeks. "Last night… I don't know how to feel about it."

"I'm sorry if I pushed you too far. I don't know what—"

"Zuko, just shut up and let me talk, okay?" Katara found it hard to maintain eye contact with him and turned her gaze to the side. "I'm just… I know what I am to you, technically. I know what I am _intended_ to be for you and even though last night was still innocent. I can't— I don't— I'm not happy with myself, I guess." Katara shrugged and shook her head slowly. "You're with someone. You're with Mai and you have been for a while, right? I know that monogamy is really just an option in the Fire Nation, especially knowing your father. But it's the _only_ option for me. And I respect other people's relationships."

"Katara, you don't understand."

Her eyes flashed at him. Katara stood up abruptly and quickly made her way around the table to loom over Zuko as she spoke her tirade. "You don't think I understand the complexities of a mature relationship? Or of infidelity? Or sex? Because I promise you, Zuko, I understand."

Surprised at her proximity to him, Katara straightened, watching him carefully through narrow eyes. "What? No comeback?"

Zuko felt the stirrings of his temper but took a deep breath to stifle it. "I thought you wanted to talk," he hissed. "I'm letting you talk."

"I'm obviously done."

" _Obviously_." Zuko sighed once more before beginning. "First of all, we agreed from the night that I met you that I wasn't interested in that kind of relationship with you. And I never will be." He ignored the way Katara recoiled, and he knew she misunderstood, but he'd rectify that later.

"Secondly, you know me. At least I thought you did. Do you really think I'm not the type to seek complete devotion in a relationship? That I'm like my father. You were the one that told me that I was more than what the Fire Nation thought I was or expected of me."

Katara deflated slightly and Zuko pressed on, "And finally, I'm not with Mai anymore."

"Are you lying to me?"

"What makes you think that it'd be a lie?"

"At the infirmary on Whale Tail Island, I saw it on your cot. You were writing her a letter."

Zuko tensed. "I was… that's the letter I wrote to tell Mai that it was over."

Katara scoffed. "You did it through a letter?"

"How else was I going to do it? I'm banished!"

"It's over for you but is it over for her?"

"It'll have to be."

"And what happens when a messenger hawk comes for you with something from her?"

"There won't be."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know Mai. She won't get too caught up in it. She'll most likely hate me and hold a grudge, but she'll, for the most part, accept it." Zuko rubbed a hand over his face and groaned then moved it to the back of his neck, looking up at her nervously. "So how do you feel?"

Katara stared back at him, confusion written all over her face. "Zuko, I don't think it matters how _I_ feel about your break up. I think the important question is how you feel."

"I feel perfectly fine. Relieved. Like I'm not pretending anymore."

"You pretended to like Mai?"

Zuko shook his head slowly, thinking. As the contemplation took over his features, he spoke carefully. "No. No, not at first. I really did like her. In the beginning, maybe I thought she was just my little sister's weird friend with a crush on me. But I liked her. It's not like she was particularly sweet or anything, but I appreciated her. I always felt like she supported me, had my back. Mai knew what I was feeling most of the time." He laughed without humor. "Not that it was hard to figure out. She was a hell of a lot better than I was at reading her emotions. But I haven't felt strongly about her in a long while. We were comfortable together. In the end, she's someone who may or may not have helped me transition into who I am today."

"And you're happier now," Katara supplied.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"About everything?" she hedged.

"Katara, last night, I _intended_ for that to happen."

An eyebrow quirked up at him and he clarified, "I didn't do all of that with the intention of kissing you, I just meant that when the moment came up, there wasn't anyone who could've stopped me from taking the chance. And I know you felt it, too. I wouldn't take it back."

Katara broke off their eye contact, feeling too exposed. She didn't realize that she was walking away from him until her back felt the cool metal of the door. "Uhm, do you think we can talk about this on deck?" she asked anxiously. "I think I need some air."

Zuko nodded and was quick to follow after Katara as she bolted from his room and onto the deck. Katara held a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes as she took several deep breaths. Still wearing the usual Fire Nation clothing, she was surprised by her shivering at the brisk air. Zuko removed the outer layer of his tunic and put it over her shoulders, leaving him with just his t-shirt. He ignored her protests, demonstrating his lack of need by breathing out a puff of smoke.

"So what is that you want from me?" she asked finally.

"Honestly, I'd take whatever you give me." His gold eyes softened and he looked at her imploringly. "But if you'd give me a chance, I'd like to try and build a real relationship with you."

"A real relationship?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it. I know I'm asking a lot of you."

She wheezed out a scoff. "Yeah, sure. The Fire Nation prince is asking some peasant for a chance… what are the chances of that happening?"

"Katara, you're not a peasant to me. And I hope I'm more than a prince to you."

"Of course."

"Then?"

The duo then turned their heads simultaneously at the music playing softly near where Iroh usually held music night. The silvery light of the rising full moon shone down and reflected in the dark water below. As Katara's eyes adjusted, she was also shocked at the familiar sights of broken ice and glaciers passing by the ship.

Having heard her audible gasp, Zuko mused, "We must be nearing the South Pole."

Katara was transfixed by his words and the snowy chunks in the water, reminding her of when she went along with Sokka and their father for Sokka's ice dodging. Then her blood froze and she turned and met Zuko's concern with a wild-eyed glance.

"What's wrong?"

"Ice dodging," she gasped. She swallowed harshly to wet her dry mouth and continued hastily. "I mentioned some really strange things last night and I have to explain—"

Katara met Zuko's gaze again and her next lie died on her lips. He looked at her with such an accepting expression, patiently waiting to hear whatever she had to say. And he'd just accept it. And after everything he had shared with her for the past six months, after everything he had just revealed, it hurt to try and lie to him even more. Zuko reached forward and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the slow stream of tears on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

The anxiety was turning into panic and Katara felt as though something was sitting on her chest, as if she were suffocating. The tears came faster and Katara hastily rubbed at her eyes. Her breathing grew faster until she was dry heaving. Katara refused his touch and stepped away.

"Zuko, I have to tell you something." She shook her head when he advanced towards her. "No, it can't wait and if you come near me, I won't want to go through with it."

Zuko's jaw clenched and he remained where he stood. Katara sniffled and looked up, hoping for the best.

"I haven't been honest with you. Spirits, I've been such a hypocrite when I've asked you for honesty and you've given it to me. And your friendship means so much to me. I didn't realize that I would— that I _could_ get so invested. I thought you were all the same, but you're so different." She took a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry I'm rambling," she groaned. With another sniffle, she continued, "I'm not a Fire Nation colonist." Katara laughed harshly. "I knew nothing about the Fire Nation. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. My father is Hakoda, chief of the Southern Water Tribe. I've been trained by some of the best Waterbenders to fight and to heal. I've learned combat from Kyoshi Warriors. And I came to the Fire Nation with the intention of helping my people defeat it and end the war. I was selected by our tribe's war council to infiltrate the palace as your new servant. I accepted."

Zuko's good eye widened as she continued revealing information and though he was shocked and his suspicions were confirmed, he still couldn't find it within himself to begrudge her any anger or hatred. It was like searching for snow in the Fire Nation or a volcano at either poles. It just wasn't possible. Because in a strange way, he understood. He didn't know Katara to consciously act out of malice. Sure, she had a nasty temper, but who was he to judge? And she could hold a grudge for eternity. But she would never intentionally hurt others without good reason.

"Zuko? Zuko, please don't hate me. I didn't know what I was getting into. _You_ weren't what I was expecting… and I—"

"I knew."

"And I— you knew?!"

Katara stared at him as wide-eyed as he was. "Katara—"

"Prince Zuko!"

The two teens turned towards the man coming their way. Zuko recognized him as one of his lieutenants and nodded curtly when the man bowed in front of him. "Prince Zuko, we were able to arrive sooner than anticipated. The Southern Water Tribe is less than ten nautical miles away. Your highness, we have the cover of night and surprise on our side. We predict a victory if we attack. What are your orders?"

Zuko looked back down at Katara and she glanced back, her eyes filled with trepidation.


	14. The Avatar

_Last Time…_

_Zuko's good eye widened as she continued revealing information and though he was shocked and his suspicions were confirmed, he still couldn't find it within himself to begrudge her any anger or hatred. It just wasn't possible. Because in a strange way, he understood. He didn't know Katara to consciously act out of malice. Sure, she had a nasty temper, but who was he to judge? And she could hold a grudge for eternity. But she would never intentionally hurt others without good reason._

_"Zuko? Zuko, please don't hate me. I didn't know what I was getting into._ You _weren't what I was expecting… and I—"_

_"I knew."_

_"And I— you knew?!"_

_Katara stared at him as wide-eyed as he was. "Katara—"_

_"Prince Zuko!"_

_The two teens turned towards the man coming their way. Zuko recognized him as one of his lieutenants and nodded curtly when the man bowed in front of him. "Prince Zuko, we were able to arrive sooner than anticipated. The Southern Water Tribe is less than ten nautical miles away. Your highness, we have the cover of night and surprise on our side. We predict a victory if we attack. What are your orders?"_

_Zuko looked back down at Katara and she glanced back, her eyes filled with trepidation._

* * *

Katara could see the muscles of his jaw clench and watched nervously as he turned back to face his lieutenant.

"Get as close as you can without being seen or noticed. Then stop the ship."

"Prince Zuko, how shall we approach this? Shall I tell the men to prepare to attack? After all, this is enemy territory that we're entering. We can't merely dock at port like before."

"You don't think I realize that? Do you think that I'm a complete imbecile?" Zuko asked coolly, his voice dangerously even.

"Of course not, Prince Zuko. I didn't mean to imply anything."

Zuko ignored his apology and looked down at his side at Katara, regarding her, his mind churning. She wasn't the enemy. Not to him, not to her people. Never.

"Inform me when we're close to stopping. Prepare a small dinghy. I'll send her out first to scout." He paused before continuing, his amber eyes boring into Katara's intensely. "Then she's to be back by nightfall with a report or else we'll be forced to come after her."

Their eyes never broke contact. "Do you understand?" he asked her.

"Yes, sir, but are you sure that you want to send the girl?"

It was clear to everyone on board that the young prince was attached to the girl, if not heavily infatuated with her.

Zuko tore his gaze away from Katara, staring at the man as though he had forgotten about him. "Are you questioning my orders twice in the span of ten minutes, lieutenant?"

"Of course not," he repeated. He bowed quickly. "I'll make sure the other men heed your orders."

With an impassive gaze, Zuko watched him disappear and then turned back to Katara. She was stunned by how quickly the fire ignited in his eyes, for lack of a better word. She was spellbound by the liquid gold and had to blink and look away, feeling lightheaded.

"You know?" she asked, her voice surprising her by not betraying how faint she felt.

"I saw you that night on the storm. Protecting the ship. Saving my life. Waterbending."

"Oh." Katara really felt faint now. "Explain. More."

"I guess I just never really noticed any discrepancies in your excuses. Or questioned your excuses." He snorted. "I guess your council had the right idea when they decided to send you in." Katara blushed at his backhanded compliment and Zuko smirked. "There were also moments while you were unconscious. You'd mumble…"

Groaning, Katara hid her face in her hands. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

Zuko shrugged. "To be honest, I feel more stupid for not realizing it. I thought I was more suspicious than that." His grin turned wolfish and Katara's stomach flipped.

He continued, "And you only slipped up when you were," he cleared his throat, "otherwise preoccupied."

"Otherwise preoccupied?" Katara echoed.

"Usually when I angered you or," he cleared his throat once more, though he appeared to be slightly uncomfortable, "otherwise."

Both of them blushed, immediately understanding what he meant. When he had flustered her so much that she forgot herself.

Katara laughed in amazement. "You knew since that night? So you've known for nearly a week? And you acted like nothing happened. You saved me? Took care of me?"

"I remember little things that confused me from before but make sense now. Like after my Agni Kai when I was in the infirmary. I remember seeing a bright light and thought I was going crazy or dying. But you were trying to heal me, weren't you?"

"Yes." Katara looked strained. "And you tried to do the same for me by taking me back to Whale Tail Island? I still don't understand if you knew my secret."

"I thought we already went over _this_ part of our discussion."

"It's been a crazy conversation," she maintained.

Zuko nodded in agreement. "I know you're focused on the fact that I've known that you were a Water Tribe girl, but do you think that you can shift your attention to the fact that it doesn't matter to me and that I'm asking if you'd want to be with me?"

"You know if anyone else told me six months ago that this is where I'd end up, I would have tried healing them, thinking they suffered serious head trauma and had brain damage." Katara smiled. "I don't know if I believe I'm awake right now or still unconscious in the infirmary."

Katara yelped when Zuko pinched her cheek. She swatted his hand away, scowling, and he chuckled.

"I was helping you figure out if you were awake," he joked. He paused before suddenly lowering his lips to the spot where he pinched her, then briefly running over the pink skin with his fingertips. "Is that better?"

Staring at him open-mouthed, Katara nodded, her hand slowly touching the tingling area. She sighed heavily. "Are you sure about this, Zuko?"

"Yes."

Katara was taken aback by how swiftly he responded and without any kind of hesitation. "You sound so sure."

Zuko frowned and his eyes tightened. "Seeing you go down like that… Katara I don't think I've ever been more terrified. Even when I was facing my father during the Agni Kai and genuinely worried for my life. It pales in comparison to the abstract terror that took over when you disappeared in the wave."

"I'm also a little scared of how strongly I feel this," he admitted. "But I think I'm more fearful of what will happen if I let you walk away without knowing how I felt."

"You've only felt this way for a few days, Zuko. How do you know that you won't get over me in the same span of time?"

"I've felt this way for a while Katara, I only just realized it a few days ago." He glared at her, hurt. "Why are you so keen on me having to explain myself?"

"Oh Zuko… because you're so impulsive and passionate, but you don't think things through."

Zuko ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Can you just stop thinking, _stop thinking_ for a minute!"

Zuko entered her personal space and Katara's stomach tightened as he approached her. She licked her lips and gasped when Zuko pulled her closer, one hand at the small of her back. He leaned down, his face strained by nervous tension. Katara ventured a hand towards him and he closed his eyes, allowing her touch. He took in air sharply when her fingers touched his scar and Katara felt him release the air through his lips when she placed her thumb there.

He told her to feel. Katara felt content. Warm. Safe. Wanted. Excited, apprehensive, nervous, giddy, relieved, and comfortable. Happy. Her mind stalled before she finally settled on that last feeling. Katara scoffed in amazement and felt her growing smile.

She felt loved.

Katara knew that Zuko hadn't expressed anything of the sort, nor did she expect and want him to right now. What mattered was that even if he didn't, he made her _feel_ that way.

"Okay," she acquiesced.

His eyes shot open and Zuko beamed at her. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Are you sure?"

"You've got to be kidding me, Zuko!" Katara huffed. "We're not rehashing this conversation in reversed roles. I don't have the emotional strength."

"I want to know that this is your choice and not just because you'd feel bad about rejecting me."

Rolling her eyes, Katara assured him, "Trust me, if I wanted to, I wouldn't have any qualms about rejecting you." She regarded him thoughtfully, her blue eyes sparkling. "But you didn't get a huge declaration from me."

"I don't need it. We'll have the rest of our time together for you to let me know how you feel."

Katara couldn't help but smile up at him, her heart warming at his sudden romantic words. "I almost don't know who you are anymore. I'm not used to romantic Zuko."

"Which Zuko are you used to?"

"Moody, bossy, brooding, angry, yelling, condescending… you know, the usual."

"I can be him, too," he threatened, glaring at her.

"Good."

Zuko raised an eyebrow and Katara stepped closer, her arms snaking around his torso, surprising herself with her bravery. "I like him. He's a real person."

"Agni forbid you fall for an imaginary person instead."

Katara giggled and Zuko's face softened at the sound. His hands cupped around her neck gently, his thumbs stroking the soft skin of her cheeks. Tilting her face up, Zuko lowered his to capture her bottom lip between his. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel her smile and Zuko pulled away. One of his thumbs glided over her lips.

"This is a million times better when you're conscious."

Katara laughed and gawked at him with wide eyes. "Excuse me? What do you mean when I'm conscious?"

"The night you got hurt, you swallowed water and stopped breathing. I had to give you mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation."

An airy laugh escaped from Katara and her laughter grew until her stomach hurt until she felt as though she had to double over. "Well I'm glad I'm a better kisser when I'm awake."

"I didn't say that exactly," Zuko hedged. "I don't know if I could make that evaluation without more information."

Katara tiptoed and pressed their lips together again, savoring the press of their lips, and melded their bodies together. Zuko tangled a hand in her thick hair, tilting her head back and allowing him to deepen the kiss. He moved his fingertips against her scalp, remembering how it relaxed her last night. He swallowed her sigh and took his chance to lightly scrape his teeth against her full bottom lip. Katara gasped and Zuko exploited her responses once more, quickly swiping his tongue across her lower lip. Katara pressed herself against him, her mouth parting further and Zuko took it as his cue to intensify the kiss, running his tongue across her teeth before meeting hers.

Katara emitted a small moan and shyly moved her tongue against his. Wanting to tease him, she pulled back to nip at his lip. In response, Zuko pulled back suddenly, a mischievous grin on his face before trailing kisses up the side of her cheek to her hairline and then her ear. Katara shivered when she felt the warm breath on her ear and bit down on her lip when he nipped at her earlobe. She grabbed his chin and pulled it back to her mouth, dominating the kiss by capturing his lips with hers. He chuckled, the throaty sound reverberating through her and settling in her stomach.

They pulled back, eyes locked and slightly breathless.

"Eager?" he asked with a smirk.

Katara blushed but grinned back. She hugged him tightly, her cheek flush against his firm chest, listening to the quickened heartbeat and he rested his chin on the crown of her head.

"Your heart's racing," she whispered.

"With good reason."

Being so close to him, Katara was able to feel when he tensed up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm beginning to regret letting you go home."

She pulled back to look at him completely, her mood sobering quickly. "Zuko, I can't lie to them. Not to my family, my father. Especially him— he's the chief of the tribe."

Zuko cursed under his breath and soothed her by rubbing her back. "Tell them what you know and what you think they should know."

Her expression turned aghast. "Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"Just do what you need to do, Katara." He hesitated before asking, "Do you think the Avatar is there?"

Katara shook her head adamantly. "I grew up here. My parents grew up here. There's been no sign. There's no Avatar." She bit her lip nervously. "Besides, I don't have much to tell them. I was a really horrible spy. I kept getting distracted."

Chuckling softly, Zuko drew her in closer once more. "Then let's make this a quick stop." He paused and his voice lowered, a solemn, sad tone. "Unless you want to stay," he offered.

Surprising herself, Katara mumbled, "I think I like where I am." Zuko's hold on her tightened and she closed her eyes, burying her face into his chest, satisfied.

* * *

Katara looked up nervously at Zuko as she was lowered down the side of the ship in the small boat. She didn't know how to handle the motorized dinghies and requested a simple rowboat. She had to assure Zuko that she knew how to maneuver it around the ice a million times, swearing on the entire Spirit World before he agreed. Even then, she could still see the weariness on his face and she had to remind him that she grew up around ice and water.

As she watched him, she could see the tightness in his eyes, the set of his jaw. Venturing a small, reassuring smile, Zuko's expression softened slightly but he still had an air of tension around him. Katara supposed he would remain that way until she returned that night. The sun was just beginning to rise; she had all day to be with her family before leaving again.

Once the boat touched the water and detached from the boat, Katara set to work on rowing towards the settlement she had called home for so long. Because she was rowing backwards, Katara was able to maintain her eye contact with Zuko until she had to curve around a bend and disappeared behind a large glacier. She knew that she wouldn't be seen by the crew anymore. The Southern Water Tribe was protected by the tall, icy landmarks. The sheer size of them shielded the tribe and allowed them a first line of defense.

Lifting the oars out of the water and placing them on the floor of her boat, Katara stood up in the dinghy, tensing her body to prevent from falling over. Then she lifted and extended her arms, hearing the quiet roar of the growing wave behind her. Thrusting her arms out in front of her, the wave crashed and propelled the boat forward quickly. Katara directed the dinghy agilely through the ice, swerving around floating chunks, rising and swelling over stationary boulders.

Eventually, the water began to clear and she didn't have to move against the stronger currents of open sea. As the ice slowly disappeared from her line of sight, Katara relaxed her bending. Her arms dropped and the wooden boat stopped, only rocking gently as she gasped at the crowds of people awaiting her at the dock and along the coast.

At the front of the crowds was her family— Hakoda, Sokka, Kanna, and Pakku. Sokka threw his fist up in the air and cheered when he saw her. But it was the solemn yet proud look in her father's eyes that caused Katara's heart to swell and tears to fall.

Bending a huge wave, Katara sailed up onto the shore and jumped off of the boat, into her father's waiting arms. "Dad!"

Hakoda tightened his arms around his daughter, smiling.

"Welcome home, Katara."

The both of them laughed when Sokka joined in, tightening his arms around them both at the same time.

Hakoda led his family away from the shore and through the crowds. "I'm so proud of you, Katara."

His arms were around his children's shoulders proudly. Katara smiled and waved at everyone who shouted their praises at her and congratulated her. Katara lagged behind when her family entered the large central igloo. Standing outside of the official building, Katara held her hands together in front of her and bowed in front of her people.

Tears in her eyes, she thanked them. "I love being a member of the Water Tribes, the most loving community and home. And it is my love for my home, my culture, and my fellow people that helped get me through the past six months. I'm forever thankful for the love I felt and feel right now… and for the hope that you may not even know you instilled in me. Thank you."

She bowed slowly and smiled at them before following her family back inside, Sokka's hand on her back to usher her inside. "Come on, sis, we've got five flavor soup!"

Katara smiled eagerly and playfully tugged on one of the patches of stubble on his chin. "Are you trying to grow facial hair? It's all patchy," she teased.

Sokka scowled at her and pushed her hand away from his face. "Jeez, I forgot how annoying you could be."

"Hey, Katara."

The siblings stopped from following everyone else into the banquet hall and turned to see a young warrior who appeared to be a little older than Sokka. Sokka glowered at him and made his way towards him, but Katara held him back.

"Hahn," she addressed him calmly.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize about the way I acted towards you before you left. It was my fault that you were the one who had to go." Hahn shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm glad you're back and that you're alright."

Considering him, Katara reached out her hand and smiled when he took it. "No, thank you. Being given that assignment was one of the best things that's happened to me."

"Well at least it's over now, huh?"

Katara frowned. "Over?"

"I'll see you guys inside."

"Over?" she asked Sokka.

"You mean you're not going to stay?"

"Sokka, it's not as simple as it sounds. I need to—"

Hakoda came out of the hall, laughing boisterously. "Hurry up, you two. Everyone's waiting. Katara, the council's waiting to be briefed with whatever information you have. And I'm sure you want some breakfast, right Katara?"

"I'm actually full, Dad. I ate breakfast on the ship."

"Katara, you should eat a real meal, not some mush in a bowl."

She frowned at him. "I had my favorite— smoked sea slug with rice and a cup of lychee nut tea."

Hakoda and Sokka stared at her and Katara squirmed under their scrutiny. "You have a favorite dish? Well the Fire Nation's so rich, they probably had surplus of food to give. At least you aren't malnourished." Hakoda continued to move them through the crowds to sit at a large table.

As soon as Hakoda left them to speak with other members of the council, Sokka hissed in Katara's ear, "What do you mean you're not going to stay? I thought we agreed as soon as you come back home, it's for good and we find another way."

"Sokka, what other way is there? If I come back home, we'll be right back where we started and then what? We're no closer to ending this war than before."

"What do you think we've been doing here? Sitting on our hands, waiting for your next letter? The council and the Earth kings have been talking for a while."

Katara paused to mull over his information. "You managed to get a message through to Ba Sing Se? King Kuei's always ignored anything we've sent."

"We pulled a Katara."

"A Katara?"

"Yeah, sent someone in under the guise of a refugee Earth Kingdom citizen."

"And who would this be?"

Sokka blushed. "Suki."

Katara grinned at the mention of her brother's crush-slash-maybe-girlfriend. "How long?"

"She's been in the Earth Kingdom for about three months. Made it to Ba Sing Se a month ago. Contact with the king two weeks ago."

Nodding appreciatively at Suki's skill, Katara asked, "How'd she get to King Kuei? I've been hearing that his political advisor and secret police like to keep a tight leash on him?" Katara vaguely remembered Zuko's frustration two months ago as his attempted correspondence with the man, Long Feng, resulted in a dead end and Zuko changed their course for the Southern Water Tribe instead of Ba Sing Se.

"The Dai Li. And Long Feng likes to think himself the real king of Ba Sing Se, not its Grand Secretariat." Sokka turned to eat a spoonful of the soup and he pushed a plate towards her. "Haf shum uf tha shoo."

"Maybe I'll have some soup later. How'd Suki deal with the Dai Li?"

Swallowing noisily, he deadpanned, "She's the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. How do you think?"

Katara resisted the urge to bend soup into his face. Sokka pushed another plate towards her.

"Katara, giant sea crabs from the North Pole. Giant. Sea. Crabs."

"Yeah, I got that, Sokka." Katara pushed away the crabs and hissed, "So what's going to happen when I tell the council— when I tell _Dad_ — that I'm leaving tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"I need to be back by nightfall."

"Or else?"

"Or else Zuko will come and get me."

Sokka blinked at her then scoffed before continuing to eat. " _That's_ what you're worried about?" He bit into the leg of his arctic hen. "Katara, don't worry about them. We've got more than a couple boatloads of warriors from both tribes. We'll scare him away in no time."

Katara groaned and snatched the hen from his hands, ignoring his whining. "Sokka, you never listen. I don't want to stay. I want to go back."

"Katara, the council decided that we don't need you endangering yourself any further. You don't need to feel like you need to go back."

"Sokka, I could care less about the damn mission. I want to go back for Zuko!"

Sokka slowly turned to face her, putting down the new arctic hen leg he had picked up. He regarded her carefully. "Let's go."

"Sokka?"

"Come with me!"

The siblings left the crowded hall and back out into the tundra. Sokka led her back into the dinghy she arrived in and motioned impatiently for her to get in. He shook his head when she made to waterbend them.

"I want to row," he grunted.

Katara nodded and he took them out to where people usually fished. Seeing as how it was mealtime and the fish for the day's markets and trade would have already been caught, it was deserted. Sokka released the oars and leaned back, shaking his head.

"Katara what are you thinking?" He reached up at the sides of his scalp where his hair was freshly shaven. Katara supposed he was used to the hair that he had let grow in during his brief stay in the Fire Nation.

"I knew you had a crazy crush on the guy, but you're telling me that you're willing to go off with him on this wild mongoose-lizard chase?!"

Katara looked down at her lap and shrugged. "Sokka, I don't know…" She looked up at her older brother imploringly, "He saved my life. I was stupid. There was this huge storm and I thought I could waterbend us to safety. I nearly got myself killed. He saved me. Turned the ship around to get me to the nearest healer."

Sokka considered her words silently. Katara sighed and continued.

"He even celebrated my birthday. I forgot about my birthday and he insisted we celebrate it. Gave me these beautiful earrings. I know it sounds shallow, but I know he cares about me too, Sokka." She smiled sadly. "He knows what it's like to lose a mother. Told me about how she was exiled from the Fire Nation. He's been hurt, too." She swallowed before adding, "And I know you think he's just a pompous prince, but he's so much more than that. He's protected me since the night I've met him. I've seen him show kindness. He's not like his family."

Sokka shook his head and asked quietly, "Does he love you?"

"I don't know," Katara admitted. "But he makes me feel like I'm loved."

Sokka bent down to try and meet his little sister's eyes. "Do you love him?"

Katara blushed. "I'm not sure. But I want to give him the chance and see if I do."

"You know, I ought to keep you here until nightfall and wait for him to show up so I can talk to him. But he'd probably recognize me from the palace, wouldn't he?"

"He knows."

"He— he _what_?" Sokka blustered.

"The night I was out during the storm, he saw me waterbending. That's how he managed to save me. He came up on deck to look for me."

"And how do you know he really feels this way about you? Are you sure he's not playing with you?"

"I trust him, Sokka."

Sokka pouted and crossed his arms. "Still, I think we should wait for them to show up and then we'll take over the ship— keep them hostage."

"Sokka, no," she scolded.

"I never figured how much trouble your little crush on the prince could cause," he commented, ignoring her scolding.

"It's not a crush," she retorted, though she turned pink.

"Yeah, ok," he scoffed.

Katara's temper rose and around them, the calm water became aggressive. The gentle rocking of the boat intensified into deep sways that caused Sokka to grip the side. He looked at Katara with a mixture of fear and annoyance.

"Sokka, quit it. And you know what? Quit acting like you know him because _I'm_ the one who's spent _months_ with him and I'm telling you that he's not like the others."

"Okay, okay! Katara calm down!"

Sokka gently flicked one of her earrings and pushed back the sleeve of her thick, furry parka to reveal the red, silky cloth that Katara still had tied around her wrist. "You know, you should really work on hiding it more in your letters. And when you talk to the council later." He sighed at Katara. "You're going to have to choose eventually," he reminded her gently.

By now, Katara's powerful waterbending began to settle and the waters calmed down, prompting Sokka to tentatively release his vice-like grip on the sides of the dinghy.

"I'm your big brother. I only want to make sure that you're safe." He pressed his lips together and reluctantly added, "And that you're happy. But I don't want to be there when you tell Dad."

Katara rolled her eyes at him and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Idiot," she admonished. "Thank you."

The two broke apart and looked at each other in alarm when they felt the boat shuddering. They peered over the edge and noticed the rumbling within the water.

"Katara, that's you right?"

"I have nothing to be upset about right now, Sokka," she shot back. "Quit blaming my bending for everything that— ah!"

Sokka immediately huddled over Katara and provided cover from the chunks of ice that fell from the tall ice formations surrounding them, creating huge pillars of water as they splashed into the sea. From where she huddled, Katara could see over the edge and into the water, her eyes widening at what she saw. Tapping him insistently, Katara forced him off of her and to look into the water. Sokka's own eyes widened in trepidation and he hurried to grab the oars.

"Katara, bend us out of here!"

Katara continued to stare at the strange light coming from the water until Sokka called her a second time. She raised her arms, but another shudder swayed the boat and toppled her over and she landed in the water, hearing Sokka's muffled voice through the water. Katara immediately bent an air bubble around head by bending away the water. Her first instinct was to swim up to the surface, but her attention was captured by the glowing light. Katara turned and swam further down to investigate. She gasped when she saw the silhouette of a small boy trapped within the ice. He was also the source of the bright light. Katara quickly tried to free him, grunting as she tried to bend the enormous glacier trapping him.

A resounding crack echoed and she stared at the large fissure she had caused. As it began to spider, Katara quickly swam to the surface, gasping, and Sokka pulled her out of the freezing water into the boat.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Boy," she panted, "Boy in the water. In ice."

"What? Katara, what are you saying?"

A harsh blue light burst from beneath the water and raced to the sky in a large pillar, spreading across the tundra. Once more, Sokka covered Katara until the light died. When they turned around, they gawked at the sight of the boy in strange clothing and tattoos floating in the air. The light dimmed from the arrow-shaped tattoos on his bald head and hands before he began to hurtle back down.

"Sokka!"

"Catch him!"

Hurriedly, Katara bent up a pillar of water to carry him onto their boat. Sokka and Katara hovered over him cautiously and he slowly opened his eyes, as if a newborn adjusting to the world for the first time. Katara was taken aback by the grey color.

"Sokka," she murmured. "His eyes. And tattoos."

"Huh?" The boy sat up, his wide eyes absorbing his surroundings quickly. "What's going on?" he mumbled. He settled his gaze on Katara and he grinned. "My name's Aang," he said energetically.

A loud, deep whine echoed around them and Sokka and Katara fell back into the boat while Aang eagerly stood up, leaping into the air and onto the back of what looked like some kind of overgrown, fluffier buffalo yak.

"Appa!"

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded.

"I'm Aang."

"Sokka…" Katara pushed her brother aside and stared up at the large animal. She directed her attention to the young boy. "You… the way you leapt up there. You're an Airbender."

"Yup." He smiled nervously at Katara. "And thanks for catching me. You're a great Waterbender, by the way." he said shyly.

Katara simply stared at him at a loss for words while Sokka groaned and slapped his palm against his forehead. Katara turned to glare at him. "We need to bring him back to the council."

"Katara, you can't possibly think that this little kid is—"

"He's the only one left, Sokka!"

"It's ridiculous. How are we supposed to rely on—"

"Hey!" Aang directed the large animal to swim towards their small boat. "What are you talking about?"

Katara held a hand up to quiet her brother, who shot her an indignant glare. "You're the Avatar, aren't you?" In her excitement, she missed how Aang's face fell and shifted uncomfortably, his hands tightening over the reins he held on the strange animal. "This… this animal is your sky bison. I've heard of them. Gran-Gran used to tell us stories about them. Stories she heard as a child from _her_ grandmother."

"Yeah, Appa's one of my best friends." Aang frowned. "What do you mean, stories? They fly all over the place. You have to be careful when you're gliding in the Southern Air Temple or you might fly into one of them."

Katara frowned. "Aang, there are no more Airbenders or sky bisons. No one's seen or heard of the Avatar in nearly a century."

Aang's face became stricken and contorted angrily. "You're lying!" he cried, a gust of wind blowing at them.

Sokka dropped his oars and fell over backwards. "Great. Now you've done it, Katara."

* * *

Katara nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, that's great, Aang! Now just lean your weight back and push forward with your arm."

The stream of water Aang was controlling limply moved forward before completely falling apart and splashing the two of them. Aang smiled at her apologetically while Katara merely laughed, bending the water off of her and him. Sokka groaned and shivered when the cold wind bit through his now drenched clothing.

"Watch it!" he yelled.

Ignoring him, Katara smiled encouragingly at Aang. "That was a good first try, Aang. The key to executing the water whip is having enough force to really whip the water. It's all in the changing of your weight. Here, watch."

Katara almost lazily lifted the spilled water from the ground and pulled one of her arms backwards, as if an archer pulling back a notched arrow. The ball of water followed her arm, swirling before stretching into a thin tendril. "Watch how I lean back from the lunge, shifting my weight to my back leg."

Gracefully, as she sank into her back leg, Katara pushed off and lunged forward, her back arm pushing forward and swinging as if she were tossing a ball underhandedly. Her other arm circled backwards and stretched out elegantly behind her. The tendril of water curled in the air and swirled in an elegant arc. Then, it snaked around and shot forward. Sokka's eyes widened at the cold stream of water and quickly dove into the snow bank to avoid it.

"Katara, quit it!"

She shrugged innocently and Sokka rolled his eyes. Katara looked back down at Aang, asking, "Do you want to try it again?"

Blinking his large eyes at her, Aang blushed. "Maybe you should try it again. I don't think I got a good look."

Brushing off the snow from his shoulders, Sokka huffed, "It sounds like you got enough of a look if you ask me."

"What do you think is taking so long, Sokka?"

The older sibling shrugged, shaking the snow out of his warrior's wolf tale. "I mean, you've given them a lot to process and figure out, Katara. The information on the Fire Nation, the Avatar. The council kept you for a pretty long time. I'm pretty certain I can say that no one was expecting _Aang_. So you know, thanks for throwing that wrench into the machine."

Katara was about to retort when the group of older men and women emerged from the igloo, stern expressions on their face. Hakoda called over his children and Aang.

"I apologize, Avatar, for the long wait, but—"

"Please, call me Aang."

Hakoda momentarily stared at the young Airbender but nodded. "Aang. We had to discuss our next plan of action. I assume you've been informed of how much the world has changed since you disappeared."

"Katara told me," he began slowly. "But it can't all be true, right? A whole group of people can't be gone. All of the sky bisons. And the Fire Nation can't be the cause. My best friend is from the Fire Nation."

Katara met her father's concerned gaze and shook her head sadly. The older man sighed and knelt down in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Aang, but it's all true. The Fire Nation's genocide of the Air Nomads is what began this century-long war. They nearly succeeded in wiping out the Southern Water Tribe."

Aang removed himself from Hakoda's hand. "So what do you want me to do?" he demanded. "I'm just a kid. I can't be the savior you're hoping for."

Pakku stepped forward. "You are the Avatar. The fate of the world is in your hands. It is your responsibility to maintain balance." His eyes were stern and looked down at Aang. They narrowed. "You must master the other three elements and help us end the war."

Aang's gaze wavered and he ran off, grabbing his staff and leaping up, gaining height as he flew off.

"Aang!" Katara called out. She turned around to glare at the council. "He's twelve years old. He doesn't realize everything that's happened. His friends, his family, his _nation_ is gone! You can't expect him to be able to cope that quickly or that easily!"

Hakoda moved towards her and Katara stepped back. Hakoda sighed. "Katara, time is of the essence. While we speak, the Fire Nation is producing more weapons, sending out more ships to raid and destroy villages and families. They nearly ended the Southern Water Tribe. According to you, there's a ship less than ten miles from here!"

Katara turned to glare at Sokka for telling their father.

"And you expect me to let you go back?" Hakoda's eyes hardened. "Stop glaring at your brother. You should've been the one to tell me. And you're not setting foot on that ship."

"Dad, I have to."

"You're not going."

"Dad—"

"I said _no_ , Katara."

Kanna held her son's arm. "Hakoda," she said sternly. "Not now."

"Your mother's right, Hakoda," Bato joined in. "We need to decide how to proceed with the young avatar."

Pakku snorted. "We do exactly what I said. Get him trained, make sure he masters the other elements, and end this war. He needs to face the Fire Lord."

Katara's eyes widened. "You can't be serious. I've seen Fire Lord Ozai's skills, his tenacity, his _brutality_ up close. There's no way Aang can face him!"

"Then you need to work hard, Katara. You should be the one to train him."

"Me?" Katara laughed bitterly. "You're joking, Master Pakku. Me?"

Pakku flinched at her use of his title, which she hadn't done since he had returned with her to the Southern Water Tribe to reunite with and marry Kanna. "You are my best student, Katara. And we all witnessed you with him, just now. You'll be a great teacher. The Avatar clearly won't learn with me."

"I can't teach the _Avatar_ ," she argued.

Kanna took her by the shoulders and rubbed her arms reassuringly. "Come with me, my little Waterbender. Let's talk."

Katara huffed and stomped away from her family and the council, apathetic to their opinion of her disrespect.

Katara walked silently next to her grandmother, hugging herself as she stared at the snow. Kanna gently rubbed her granddaughter's back as they walked. She looked out at the sea in front of them and then back at Katara, a sigh passing through her weathered lips. She reached into the pockets of her thick coat and held something in front of Katara. They stopped and Katara focused on the dangling pendant, a carving of the symbol of the Water Tribes etched deeply in the blue stone.

With gentle fingers, Katara took her mother's necklace from Kanna, softly running her fingers over the smooth stone.

"I thought I lost it," she whispered. "I tried looking for it in my pack before I set sail from the palace."

"Apparently, it got mixed in with your brother's things. He found it in his bags when he returned several months ago. I've been keeping it safe until your return." She nodded. "And now I'm giving it back to you."

"Gran-Gran, I can't take this. I might lose it."

"No, I don't think you will, Katara. Besides, your neck has been looking a little bare, especially with your new accessories."

"My new accessories?"

Kanna gently reached for the earring dangling from Katara's ear, now in plain sight ever since Katara plaited her hair like she used to before taking off for the Fire Nation. Wisely, Kanna also reached for her wrist, tapping it while giving Katara a knowing look.

"Sokka told you," Katara ventured, her tone piqued.

Kanna shook her head. "A grandmother knows things, my child. I have had your image ingrained in my memory since the day you were born until you left us to go to the Fire Nation. Did you think I wouldn't notice any changes? Even the most subtle of differences are obvious to a grandmother, little Waterbender."

She smiled kindly and pressed her hand affectionately against Katara's cheek. "But it is your eyes that are most telling, Katara. I've known these eyes for the past sixteen years. I watched every emotion imaginable pass through them as you grew up. And now they are showing me an emotion I haven't seen before. But I recognize it. It's the same one your parents held in their eyes as they looked at each other."

Katara couldn't help but close her eyes, feeling as though they betrayed her.

"No, I understand, Katara. Believe me, I understand the conflict between love and duty. Of the allure— the need, really— of venturing into the unknown. You are more like me than I could have ever imagined."

Katara met her eyes and asked softly, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember how I left Pakku to come to the Southern Water Tribe. I left my family, my friends, my fiancé back in the Northern Water Tribe. And now you're feeling a similar conflict. Tell me, who is it that has you feeling split?"

"It's here, Gran-Gran. This place," Katara whispered. "I've already decided I wanted to stay with him, but it's Sokka and Dad and everyone here making me stay…"

"Katara, if there's one thing I know about you, it is that no one can make you do anything you don't want to. You do whatever feels right _in your heart_. Your family will understand. I already do." Kanna gently stroked Katara's face. "You have my support."

"I don't know if I can."

"I left the Northern Water Tribe because of how I disagreed with its chauvinistic traditions and because Pakku adhered to them. I had a duty to myself to find a place where I was happy. Someone who accepted me the way I was. Eventually, Pakku changed his ways and found me again— accepted me and loved me more than he did before. Katara, you do what feels right to you. You have a duty to yourself. I promise you, in the end, everyone who truly matters will accept your decision."

"What about Aang? His waterbending?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll make sure Pakku stops being so lazy." Kanna's eyes crinkled with joy. "Although, I know he truly meant it when he called you his favorite student."

"How can you be so sure about everything?" Katara asked.

"It had been a while since I've had hope. But watching you and Sokka leave to fight for the greater good, and come back safe… you brought it back to life, my little Waterbender. You are an unstoppable force, Katara. Don't let anyone make you believe otherwise."

Katara smiled and closed her fist tightly around her mother's necklace before gently wrapping her arms around her grandmother.

"I love you."

"And I love you, child," Kanna laughed.

"Katara!"

Sokka ran through the snow in their direction. "Katara!"

Katara glowered at her brother. "Sokka you should really know better than to try and come talk to me right now," she snapped.

"It's not what you think," he panted. "I didn't tell Dad about you and Zuko," His eyes widened when he finally noticed Kanna and gave Katara a panicked, apologetic look.

Kanna merely raised her eyebrows and laughed. Turning to Katara she asked, "Zuko? As in Prince Zuko? Hm, the prince himself? I thought it was merely a Fire Nation boy, another servant in the palace maybe, but the prince? Katara, you really are something special."

Katara blushed and looked back at Sokka expectantly. He looked between the two women, frowning. "Gran-Gran knows? _Gran-Gran_? You told her?"

"I didn't tell her!" Katara yelled back.

Quickly interceding in order to end her grandchildren's bickering, Kanna said, "You should know by now, Sokka. Grandmothers know _everything_."

Sokka gulped nervously. "E-everything?"

Kanna playfully narrowed her eyes at him, leaning forward. "Everything," she whispered.

Katara sighed and waved her hand in front of Sokka to stop his staring match with their grandmother and get his attention. "Why'd you come over here Sokka?"

"No one else knows about you and Zuko, I swear. I told you I'd have your back when you decided to tell everyone. Especially Dad. But Dad cornered me."

Katara groaned, knowing the nature of her brother and father's relationship. "So what _did_ you tell him?"

"I was trying to help, Katara. I was mentioning to Dad that maybe he should just agree to let you go back because we all know you'd find your way back there eventually. And then he managed to get me talking and I told him how you made the deal to go back by nightfall. That's how he knew about the ship. But after you ran off, I told him that he needs to trust you more and have more faith that you know what you're doing."

Katara let out a sound that was a mixture of a groan and a sigh before hugging her brother tightly, forcing him to take a step back before reciprocating the embrace.

"Thank you, Sokka. How did Dad take it?"

Sokka shrugged. "Why do you think I ran over to tell you?"

The two laughed but were cut off when yet someone else was running towards them. Katara and Sokka straightened up and glowered at the warrior who stopped in front of them. Katara narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms defiantly, thinking him to be one of her father's messengers.

"Can we help you?" she asked coolly.

"I have word from the men posted near the wall of glaciers!" he panted. "They've sighted a Fire Nation ship coming towards us. They say that they're awaiting orders on whether to attack or not."

Sharing a worried look with Sokka, Katara whispered, "But it's not nightfall yet! Why are they early?"

Sokka's lips formed a thin line and he ordered the warrior. "Have you given word to the council yet?"

"No."

"Go inform them, immediately. Let's go!"

"Wait!" Katara cried. Hurrying to the edge of the water, Katara froze a large block of the water into ice. "Everyone get on! This will be faster!"

Sokka and the warrior helped Kanna onto the slippery makeshift raft. "I've got her, Katara! Go!"

Katara nodded and moved them through the water, feeling the light spray of the salty water on her face as they skidded and skipped on the surface. Unable to slowly pull to a stop onshore and too impatient to attempt it, Katara raised them up on a wave and cascaded back down onto the shore, the ice sliding into a group of people until they ended up in front of the council hall, where her father still stood, discussing something with Bato in hushed tones.

"Katara! We need to speak—"

"Not now, Dad," she said assertively. " _He,_ " she pointed to the messenger behind her, "said that guards at the wall have seen a Fire Nation ship approaching. You need to let me go back."

"They're attempting an attack? Katara, that's more than enough reason for me _not_ to let you go."

"Hey! You! What did they say about activity onboard?"

The young man stepped forward nervously, looking between the chief and his strong willed daughter. "The guards did say it was peculiar… the crew wasn't preparing any cannons or catapults on the deck. And they were traveling at a relatively slow pace if they were planning a surprise attack."

"Dad, I don't care what you need to say to me. They're not coming to hurt anyone and I need to go talk to them and see what it is that they want. You _have_ to start trusting me to be able to take care of myself."

Hakoda's shoulders fell and he sighed. "Katara, that's not it. I know you can take care of yourself. I just, I don't want you to have to."

Katara's face softened slightly and she whispered, "I'm not always going to be your little girl."

"Of course you will be." Hakoda placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I just need to realize that my little girl is also a grown woman. You think you can get them out of here?"

"Yes."

"Still don't know what we're going to do about the Avatar."

Kanna snorted. "You force my husband to teach him. He's getting lazy."

Hakoda smirked at his mother and nodded sharply. "Yes, Mother." Turning back to Katara, he asked, "Do you need anything from us?"

Katara smiled and shook her head. "No. I can handle it from here." She bit on her lower lip before adding, "Dad, look, I should explain why it's so imperative for me to get back to the ship."

"Besides your love for your people and your duty to them? Katara, I understand—"

Looking at her grandmother, Katara felt her resolve grow at Kanna's encouraging smile and Sokka's nod. "No, Dad. It's more than that. It's my duty to myself and the love I have for—"

"Chief Hakoda! We're receiving further news of the ships' approach. It'll arrive at the glacier wall in minutes!" another messenger yelled, racing towards them.

Hakoda's expression became stern and Katara sighed, knowing that it wasn't the right time. "Forget it, Dad," she murmured. "I'll tell you about it the next time I come home."

"You know, this morning, I really thought that I finally had you two home to myself. Ever since I had started sending you and Sokka up North to be trained, I feel like I haven't seen you kids in ages. And now… well I'm leading a few troops up into the Earth Kingdom. I can't expect Suki to play the middleman forever."

"You're taking Sokka too, right?"

"You don't really expect me to keep him separated from Suki forever do you?"

She laughed and shook her head, hugging him fiercely. "I'll miss you."

Hakoda closed his eyes as he leaned his head on the crown of her head. "Keep the letters coming, Katara. Every bit of information is worth something. I know you felt like your information was being overshadowed by Aang's discovery." He released her and took a large pack from Bato. "This isn't much, but it's something to remind you of home."

"It's already packed? But we just found out about the ship…"

"Sokka might have been able to straighten me out a bit earlier. Now go on. We'll see you soon."

Katara leapt into her father's arms once more in a strong hug before smiling and doing the same with Sokka and Kanna. Then, she waved quickly at the council, briefly making eye contact with Aang, who had returned and sulked near the back of the crowd. She nodded at him and smiled when he nodded back. She pulled the pack's straps over her shoulders and hurried into the small dinghy, pushing off of the snowy shore and bending her way back out towards the open sea.

* * *

Katara acknowledged the guards as she moved past the tall glaciers. "Don't worry anymore," she called. "The ship won't be coming any closer." She slowed while she waited for their recognition of her orders before speeding off once more, halting her bending and using the oars when she saw the dark metal ship.

To her relief, the ship groaned as it came to a stop and she rowed over to the side, waiting for them to drop the hooks she would attach to the dinghy in order to be lifted up. Tilting her head up, Katara spotted Zuko leaning out far over the edge to watch her. Just as she predicted, he appeared to be much more relaxed than when she left and overcome with relief.

Zuko didn't wait for the dinghy to be raised completely before he reached down, his hands gripping Katara's waist as he lifted her up and over the railing before carefully putting her feet down on the deck. Immediately, he took her pack off of her shoulders, handing it to one of his men and ordering him to put it in her room.

"Katara," he whispered, almost as if it were a prayer. "You're alright."

She blinked at him in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Zuko took her hand and led her to his room, closing the door behind him. "What did you say to your family? To your council?"

Katara sighed, sat down on his bed, and folded her hands in her lap, her shoulders slumping. "I didn't tell them anything. At least, nothing worth telling."

Zuko frowned, perplexed. "Why not?"

Katara closed her eyes and shook her head. Zuko joined her on the bed, turning her to face him. She shrugged. "They were distracted at the time…" she said vaguely. "By the time I briefed them… they weren't too interested in what I had to say."

"So they know nothing about the Fire Nation or me… or _us_?" he pressed.

"My grandmother and brother know." Katara felt Zuko tense and added quickly, "They both support me and are happy that I'm happy."

"Your older brother?" he recalled, remembering one of her slips.

"Sokka."

Zuko raised an eyebrow at that. "The horrible servant?" He shook his head and tried to remember what they were talking about before she mentioned her family, though he couldn't deny the slight elation at the small victory of her family members' acceptance. "The council?" he prompted.

"Whatever information I had was not their main concern," she said softly.

Zuko scoffed. "What the hell could be so important that they would blow off any intelligence that you may have? Katara, you're not lying to me, are you? I meant what I said, that you could have told them anything and I wouldn't be angry."

"They want me to stay in the Southern Water Tribe," she whispered hoarsely, her voice cracking slightly.

"Stay," he echoed roughly.

Katara nodded and pressed herself into his chest. Zuko's arms automatically wrapped around her.

"Why?" he asked.

"They want me to teach waterbending."

"I don't understand. Don't you already have a waterbending master there? You told me about him. Your teacher."

"The student… he didn't get along with Pakku. And the council thinks that he's already formed an attachment, a bond with me."

"Who is this person?" Zuko asked possessively.

"Zuko why did you come early? I was supposed to have until nightfall."

Taken aback by her change in subject, Zuko looked down at her, his amber eyes wide. "Some of my men and I saw a bright pillar of light burst straight up into the sky. It was so strong that everyone was momentarily blinded. We couldn't bear to look. I got worried… I didn't know what that was. Didn't know if you were okay."

Katara steeled herself and moved away from Zuko's embrace, pacing around his room. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "It's the Avatar," she answered quietly. "I found him."


	15. The Divide

_Last Time…_

" _They want me to stay in the Southern Water Tribe," she whispered hoarsely, her voice cracking slightly._

" _Stay," he echoed roughly._

_Katara nodded and pressed herself into his chest. Zuko's arms automatically wrapped around her._

" _Why?" he asked._

" _They want me to teach waterbending."_

" _I don't understand. Don't you already have a waterbending master there? You told me about him. Your teacher."_

" _The student… he didn't get along with Pakku. And the council thinks that he's already formed an attachment, a bond with me."_

" _Who is this person?" Zuko asked possessively._

" _Zuko why did you come early? I was supposed to have until nightfall."_

_Taken aback by her change in subject, Zuko looked down at her, his amber eyes wide. "Some of my men and I saw a bright pillar of light burst straight up into the sky. It was so strong that everyone was momentarily blinded. We couldn't bear to look. I got worried… I didn't know what that was. Didn't know if you were okay."_

_Katara steeled herself and moved away from Zuko's embrace, pacing around his room. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "It's the Avatar," she answered quietly. "I found him."_

* * *

Katara held her breath, waiting for Zuko's reaction. She desperately fought the urge to look away from him in fear of what he might say or do, but Zuko just stared back at her. He was practically statuesque as he held still and had yet to break eye contact with her. His gold eyes were tight and his entire body was tense.

Finally, he spoke and Katara let go of the breath she wasn't entirely aware she was holding. "You… found… the Avatar?" he asked quietly, his voice rough.

Nodding meekly, Katara was able to look away from him, choosing to stare at her feet. "I think it was my fault," she whispered.

"You need to explain everything to me because I don't know— I… I can't process this."

Zuko stiffly fell back onto his bed, roughly rubbing his hands over his face. He hissed and grimaced when he felt sharp pain over his left eye and the surrounding skin. Katara frowned and sat next to him on the bed, bending water from the carafe he had on his table to her hand, enveloping it with a bright glow. She gently hovered her hand over his left eye. Zuko's good eye widened as he watched her soothe his pain, entranced by her waterbending. He recalled the bright glow he thought he had imagined while recuperating from the Agni Kai in the palace infirmary.

The glow dimmed and Katara sent the water into the large basin in the corner of the room used for washing his face. "Better?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Katara."

She sighed. "Please don't act so formal around me."

"I can ask the same of you," Zuko countered. Katara blushed and he leaned in towards her, gently kissing her forehead to alleviate her worry. "Why are you acting like I'm going to lash out?"

"Because I'm waiting for you to," she said softly. "It isn't as if patience is your best virtue."

Zuko sighed. "I don't want to bother getting worked up over it. I'm trying _really_ hard to not get worked up over it. But, Katara, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Zuko. The Avatar is back."

Regarding her carefully, Zuko took one of her hands and sighed again. "Tell me what happened."

Katara squeezed his hand briefly and pulled her hand away to begin slowly pacing the room. "Sokka took me out onto the water in the middle of my banquet. He was telling me that he was glad I was back home for good and I told him that I'd be leaving by nightfall. We started arguing and he asked if I was coming back because of you and my stupid crush."

Arching an eyebrow, Zuko echoed, "Stupid crush?"

"His words, not mine!" Katara snapped, embarrassed. A blush began to paint her cheeks and she continued, mumbling, "I told him it wasn't a stupid crush— Zuko, you're not helping by smirking like that!" Katara hid her face behind her hands. She peeked from behind her fingers when Zuko snorted in amusement.

"Sorry," he said, looking anything but. "Go on."

Katara started to pace again, making a point to not look in Zuko's direction, knowing he was wearing a smug smirk. "Sokka started being stupid and I started getting angry. I might have done something dumb like let my emotions and waterbending get out of control." Katara made a face. "I haven't done that in _years_." She sighed and continued, "The ice and glaciers around us started shuddering and crashing into the water. All of a sudden, we saw that strange light coming from deep in the water. A wave knocked me out of the boat and into the water. I saw something in one of the glaciers below and I swam towards it. I saw what looked like someone trapped inside so I used my bending to crack open the ice and then the light got stronger. I swam to the surface and something lifted into the air."

Katara paused and looked at Zuko emphatically. "It was a young boy. He had tattoos in the shape of arrows on his forehead and the back of his hands. When he came to, he _floated_ into the air— he was airbending."

Zuko blinked at her. "This is all an elaborate joke, isn't it? You can't be telling me that after a century— _one hundred years_ — the person we've been looking for has been a little kid?!"

"Why would I joke about something like this?" Katara huffed. "It's him, he's the Avatar! How else could he airbend? And have a flying sky bison as a traveling companion, for spirits' sake!"

"There's a chance that some Airbenders have managed to escape and go into hiding—"

"Zuko, he could also waterbend. Not well, but he has the ability…"

Zuko's jaw clenched so quickly, Katara could hear the click of his teeth as he shut his mouth. His hands formed fists onto his bed, his ivory skin turning alabaster at the knuckles. "Why did you come back here, then, Katara?"

"Zuko?"

"You should have just let the ship come into port and take the Avatar."

Katara blinked at him and scoffed. "Are you kidding? This is _one_ moderately sized ship, that isn't even fully equipped might I add, going up against _boatloads_ of Water Tribesmen from both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. Zuko, that's self destructive."

"I wouldn't attack, just held off until—"

"Until what? Zuko, you're not listening to what I'm saying," Katara insisted. "My father would not have just stood by. He would have ordered extreme offensive and defensive actions against you and your men. I don't care how talented of a fighter you are, Zuko, this is one case where I _know_ quantity would have bested quality."

"He wouldn't have had the time to," Zuko brushed her off.

"Oh yeah? And how do you figure that?" she asked hotly, her face contorting with frustration.

"I would have taken the Avatar and gone before he could do anything about it!" Zuko yelled.

Katara recoiled as if he had physically struck her, but his words had hurt just as much. She walked away from him, taking two staggering steps backwards. Katara raised her eyebrows at him. "You would have just snatched up the Avatar and turned around?" she asked quietly, her voice breaking. Before her or his own words could sink into Zuko's mind, Katara laughed humorlessly, making her way towards the door. "You know what, maybe Sokka's right and this really was a stupid idea."

Katara began to pull open the door but Zuko's arm came from over her shoulder and shoved it close again.

"Zuko—"

"Katara, that's not what I meant."

"— let me go!"

"No!" Zuko growled in exasperation and then gripped Katara's upper arms, dragging her away from his door and planting her on his bed, keeping his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place. He ignored the way her blue eyes glared at him with indignation. "Katara, that's not what I meant," he repeated.

"Zuko, if you don't let me go, I swear you will end up on the floor."

"Katara, just the way you look at me is enough to bring me down, I promise you."

Katara scoffed and ignored his compliment. "Zuko! Let me go! I don't want to hear anymore of what you have to say!" She struggled against his hold, ignoring the fact that his raw strength surpassed her own. Turning her incensed gaze at him, Katara set her mouth into a thin line, warning him.

Zuko kept his gaze steady, silently daring her. Katara narrowed her eyes at him and huffed before stilling. "I wouldn't have left you behind," he whispered.

"That's what it sounded like," she shot back tersely.

"I have the tendency to say and do things without thinking them through. Haven't you realized that by now?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "You're right, it's _my_ fault you're not perfect."

His mouth fell and Zuko scoffed. "Ow."

"Come on, Zuko. Nobody's perfect." He tilted his head slightly, looking at her pointedly. Katara blushed and sputtered, "Stop it! Quit trying to be charming."

Kneeling down in front of her, Zuko was now eye level with her and leaned forward, their foreheads brushing together before he closed his eyes. "I'm not trying to be charming," he sighed. "So now what do we do?"

Katara bit down on her bottom lip. "I was going to ask you that." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Are you going to stay here?" she asked, referring to their position just outside of Water Tribe territory.

At his silence, Katara added, "I told them to let me go with the promise that I could convince the ship to leave. Don't make me go back on my word. Otherwise, it won't matter what I told them and they'll come after you."

"Katara, the Avatar. With him, I can go home. I can get my honor back." Zuko furrowed his brow, lines appearing on his forehead.

Reaching up to smooth away the lines and stroke his dark hair, Katara pressed her lips together and sighed through her nose. "Do you want to go back that badly? Is the life you had in the Fire Nation the one you really want to live?" she asked, genuine curiosity coloring her voice.

"Do you think your father would welcome me into the Southern Water Tribe with open arms?" he asked sarcastically. He didn't need to see how Katara's face fell to know what her answer was. "So what's your suggestion?"

Instead of answering his questions, she asked, "Do _you_ think your family would welcome me into the Fire Nation as anything but your servant?" Katara hid her face, staring down at her limp hands on her lap.

"Katara… I didn't think—"

"What if we just traveled the world? Forget that this war even exists and sail port to port, eating food, drinking tea, playing music and pai sho…"

Zuko pulled back to stare at her with dissatisfied eyes. "You need to stop talking with my uncle."

Katara shrugged. "General Iroh seems to have a good mantra for life." At Zuko's blank face, she rolled her eyes. " _Enjoy_ it. Make the most of it and do it without hurting anyone else."

Zuko's arms encircled her and hugged her against him. She felt his chest move as he took in a deep breath. "We'll stay here for another day and then we'll leave. But I'm not agreeing to your plan, either. But since I know where the Avatar is, I just have to make sure no one else finds out."

"Zuko?" Katara murmured, her voice soft and wispy in Zuko's ear.

"Hm?"

"Stop talking about the Avatar."

"What do you want me to talk about then?"

"I don't want you to talk," Katara quipped.

Zuko looked down and playfully glared at her, unfazing Katara, who merely snuggled against him even more. "Then what would you have me do?"

"Just stay like this."

Looking down at the crown of her head, Zuko idly played with the curly ends of her thick hair. He nodded and pressed his cheek against the top of her head, unable to shut off his mind, which seemed to return to the Avatar, despite Katara's request.

* * *

"The officers have been joking that I should shave my hair off."

Katara frowned in confusion, looking up from the pai sho table to look across at Zuko, who kept his gaze downwards. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

He shrugged. "They said I'd probably be taken more seriously if I shave my head and wear the traditional ponytail of Fire Nation nobility. The top knot is a sign of honor."

"You almost sound like Sokka when he talks about his warrior wolf tail," she teased. Zuko scowled and continued to stare at the pai sho table. Katara furrowed her brow as she tried to imagine a nearly bald Zuko with a ponytail sticking out from his bare scalp.

"I don't think it's a funny joke," she said.

"It's not a joke. It's a symbol of honor and bravery among my people!" He gave an irritated sigh and shook his head slightly. "It's just something I was thinking about," Zuko said shortly. His eyes turned to the water. "…It's a symbol of dignity, of dedication to family and nation."

Katara reached across and gently took his shoulder in her hand. He turned back to her, the corners of his mouth drooped slightly. "The Fire Nation really holds a lot of stock in their hair, huh?" she asked. Katara remembered their earlier conversation about the hair combing ceremonies that signified coming of age in the Fire Nation.

"We're a very vain nation," Zuko deadpanned.

"But then what will they comb for your birthday this summer?" she asked lightly, remembering that his eighteenth birthday would be his most significant. Zuko tried to smile to humor her, but it was a rueful smile.

"Zuko, trust me. You don't need to shave your head to prove anything. The fact that you're even doing this wholeheartedly is more than enough proof of how dedicated you are to your people. You have all of the honor you need." Katara ran her fingers softly through his unruly black hair. "Don't you dare do a thing to your hair."

Zuko smiled at her, but Katara recognized it as one meant merely to placate her. He didn't believe her. Katara's face fell and she removed her hand from him and stood abruptly from the table. Zuko stood and made to follow her, but Katara whirled around and held up her hand to stop him from coming closer.

"Katara?" Zuko slowed his approach but didn't completely stop. He frowned further when Katara took a step back, forcing him to finally stop.

Katara gave him an apologetic grimace but kept her distance. She explained, "Zuko, I just need to have some space right now."

"You need space?" Zuko scoffed and threw his arms up. "Fine. I'll just tell the cook to cancel the lunch I asked him to make for us. Or maybe I'll just tell him to send yours to your room? Would that make you happy?"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because for the past three days since you've come back, you've been needing 'your _space_ '!" Zuko clenched his jaw and repeatedly tightened his hands into fists. He stabbed a finger at her accusingly. "Katara, just tell me what it is that's got you like this! Do you want to go back?"

Katara pressed her lips together and strode towards him, slamming her palms against his chest as she angrily shoved him back. "Are you kidding me? You think this is over that? Zuko, I told you that I'm okay with staying here—"

" _Okay_ , not happy," Zuko hissed.

"Stop being so petty!" Katara's brows came together and lines appeared on her forehead. "You have to be kidding me! I _suggested_ sailing all over the world with you instead of staying at the Southern Pole. I am _willing_ and _want_ to stay with you, Zuko!" Katara growled and pushed him one more time. "But you're driving me insane with all of your brooding and instead of getting upset and arguing over it, I thought it'd be healthier if I just took some time to myself. But. You. Picked. A. Fight!"

He looked down and stared at Katara, her thick, curly hair swinging wildly with her erratic movements. There was a dusty rose flush coloring her tanned complexion and her blue eyes were alight with heightened emotion. Zuko knew that it was the worst timing, but he took her by the back of the neck and leaned down to capture her lips.

Katara stiffened beneath his touch and refused to yield to him, but Zuko pressed against her insistently, his lips gently caressing hers, persuading her to kiss him back. He pulled her even closer against him, their bodies flush, the sensation shooting through the both of them like wildfire. Katara sighed against his lips and relented, gripping his upper arms and responding to him, leaning into him and returning the kiss, but she pulled back much quicker than usual.

"Zuko, you can't kiss away the problem," she said softly, though firmly.

"I know. I'm sorry," he murmured, his face contorted an apologetic frown.

With a sigh, Katara's face softened. "You don't need to apologize for kissing me. But Zuko, something's obviously wrong. I think that you need to figure out what it is that you want and I'm trying to give you the space to do that." She wrinkled her nose at him. "So you don't yell at me when you get frustrated."

Zuko's face fell. "Katara—"

"I know, I know. You don't mean it. And I know that. I know _you_. Look, come see me when you've had enough of listening to your thoughts."

Katara pecked him on the cheek and squeezed his hand before turning away and walking towards a spot at the back of the ship where Zuko knew she was able to inconspicuously waterbend. He had warned her that just because he knew didn't mean that she should be any less discrete, but Katara seemed to have enough faith in his clout as banished prince to do it anyway. And Zuko couldn't find it within himself to deny her the craft. It made her noticeably happier and less cranky.

Zuko turned around and found himself staring at his uncle, who looked at him with a knowing expression. Iroh, as usual, hid his arms in the wide bell-shaped sleeves of his long robes and stood straight.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked, his tone a mixture of amusement and censure.

"Uncle, not now," Zuko grit out.

"Prince Zuko, I know I am an old man, but I can help you when it comes to matters of the heart."

Zuko ignored Iroh and began to walk past him when Iroh took hold of his forearm in a movement that should have been too quick for the former general. Zuko raised an eyebrow at him, but Iroh kept his expression light and as innocent as he could pull off.

"Come. Sit and have some tea with me."

Groaning, Zuko let Iroh drag him to the pai sho table and watched as he expertly poured two cups of tea. He pushed one towards Zuko and then took the time to rearrange the pai sho table for a new game. Ignoring the steaming cup in front of him, Zuko carelessly picked up a tile and played it without thinking about it much. Iroh raised an eyebrow at his move.

"The knotweed tile?"

Zuko shrugged. "You can't place any tiles next to it, otherwise they'll die. I lessen the possibility of you placing tiles and therefore lessen the possibility of you gaining any points."

"You didn't think it through, Prince Zuko. You also cannot place any tiles next to it or they become useless."

"I'll figure something else out."

"In your quest to defeat your opponent, you have also hurt yourself."

"Just make your turn, uncle."

Iroh pursed his lips and placed his tile down. Zuko quickly placed his next tile and waited impatiently as Iroh examined the bare board. Iroh looked up and noticed Zuko's irritation and gave a disappointed sigh. "Perhaps we should end this game before your temper results in the ruin of this pai sho table." He carefully arranged the tiles on the table and placed the protective wood cover on top.

Zuko rose and Iroh's voice took an authoritative tone that Zuko hadn't heard from his uncle in a long while. "Prince Zuko, I said that the game was concluded, but I didn't say that you were free to leave."

Hesitating for just a moment, Zuko lowered himself back down and sat across from Iroh again. Iroh regarded him and shook his head before leaning forward on the table towards Zuko. "Prince Zuko, I do not know what it is that has you and Miss Katara arguing, but I suggest that you listen to her and remember that whatever it is you two are arguing about can't be that important."

"It is, uncle," Zuko insisted. "And it doesn't concern you."

"It doesn't. But _you_ do. And I'm telling you that she is a smart young woman and it would be in your best interest to listen to her," Iroh repeated.

"And I'm just an idiot?"

"I'm not saying that, Prince Zuko. You just tend to be too rash in your decisions."

Zuko scoffed. "Katara doesn't understand. She doesn't get how important and potentially life changing it could be."

"Oh? The object of your arguments is so important that you and she should fight about it every day? So important that you would risk losing her because of your stubbornness?" Iroh raised his thick eyebrows at his nephew. "Prince Zuko, you would do well to keep your priorities in order."

"My priorities _are_ in order," Zuko growled. "Agni, why is no one on my side!" He stood up roughly and began marching away.

"Prince Zuko, we are all on your side. The only person who is working against you is yourself."

Whirling around to glare at his uncle, Zuko asked lowly, dangerously, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Iroh calmly withstood Zuko's fiery stare and responded, "That instead of blaming everyone else, you should look to yourself for a solution."

"What is _that_ supposed to _mean_?" he demanded.

Zuko's jaw hung open as he incredulously watched Iroh stand up from the ground and walk away from the pai sho table and towards another area of ship, completely at ease with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Crazy old man," Zuko grumbled. He raked his hand through his thick hair, momentarily lifting his bangs from his eyes. He took a deep breath and on the exhale, he expelled a stream of fire from his fists out over the railing. Zuko watched the orange flames fade out in the air, the lingering smoke the only sign of their brief existence.

Katara watched sadly from her spot on top of the small observation deck on the smaller smokestack tower. She willed Zuko to just look up at her, hopeful that maybe she could remind him that his honor and the acceptance of his father weren't the most important things in the world— that the way he was going about it wasn't the right way. But Zuko never looked up at her and soon, he disappeared from her line of sight, most likely to brood in his room. Katara felt a heaviness sink into her stomach and sank down on the floor of the deck, leaning against the railing to stare mournfully over the water, feeling more unsure than she had ever been.

* * *

Katara was startled by the ship's sudden stop. She heard heavy footsteps and clamoring above her on deck and she hurried out of her bed and into the empty hallway before climbing up onto the deck. Her eyes widened and she gasped at what she saw.

The small crew rushed around her as they adjusted the ship and carried out their orders. The metal carrier was changing directions and Katara could tell that they were turning around. In fact, it seemed as though they had been traveling in the reverse direction for a while. Katara reached out and took the arm of a crewmember hurrying past her.

"Excuse me, what's going on—"

The older man snatched his arm away from her as if she carried a disease.

"Don't touch me, servant!" he sneered. As he jerked away from her, scrolls and blueprints fell out of his arms and clattered noisily against the floor, the sound as jarring as his reaction towards her.

Before Katara could respond, Zuko's incensed voice boomed across the deck. "Speak to her that way again, and I'll throw you overboard myself!"

"My apologies, Prince Zuko."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to _her_ ," Zuko grit out.

The man knelt down to pick up the papers and scrolls that fell, staring dumbfounded at Katara's outstretched hand and placid demeanor when she held out the scrolls she had picked up for him. He took them, offered a brisk apology and backed away quickly in order to distance himself from Zuko.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked, though his eyes were focused on the engineer bustling towards other crewmembers. His mouth was set in a thin line and his brow came together, a deep crease appearing between them as he scowled.

"It's fine," she assured him.

"Katara, it's not fine!"

"Zuko, are you forgetting the fact that everyone on board knows how I got here? Your father plucked me from a brothel in the worst part of the Fire Nation Capital City." Katara made a face. "I hate to say it, but I understand where he's coming from."

His head snapped towards her, an incredulous expression on his face. "You think it's _okay_ for them to treat you that way?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Don't blow me off like that, like I'm out of line!"

"Obviously, I don't think it's _okay_ to be treated like a piece of trash, but guess what, Zuko, _that's_ the treatment I've gotten for the better part of a year!"

"And now I'm changing things!"

Katara scoffed. "You're not, Zuko. Yelling and scaring the crap out of people won't change their mindsets. You've just put them on mute."

Before Zuko could retort, Katara continued, "And what if you managed to get them to stop saying things about me? There are countless, _countless_ others that the Fire Nation looks down upon and would sooner cut down than even give a second glance!"

Recoiling back at her ferocity, Zuko frowned and reached out towards her, his arm falling when she moved out of reach.

"Katara, you know that I wasn't trying… I didn't meant to—"

"I understand." Katara pointedly kept her gaze away from him. "Zuko, where are we going? We've changed direction, I can tell."

Zuko's eyes hardened and he told her slowly, as if he were explaining something to a child. "We're going back to the Southern Water Tribe."

Slowly returning her gaze to him, Katara asked lowly, "What do you mean we're going back to the Southern Water Tribe?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like."

"What are you trying to do, Zuko?"

"I'm going to go home, Katara! I'm going to bring back the Avatar and go back where I belong!"

"We left! You _know_ I had made a promise to them! We agreed that—"

"No! _I_ agreed with _your_ plans! And I changed my mind. We're going back. I'm taking him back to the capital and I'm finally going to be respected as prince. That's the promise I made to my people."

Katara barked out a harsh laugh and paced away from him before turning back. "To your people? Or your father? Because serving one definitely does not serve the other."

"I made my decision, Katara."

"Yes and spirits forbid if I disobey the prince's decision," Katara sneered.

Zuko moved closer to her, crossing into her personal space as they glared at each other. "Remember that," he warned before stomping off while Katara stared at his retreating figure in disbelief. She huffed and felt her cheeks burn in indignation. She reached up and removed the ornate blue stone earrings and hurried after Zuko. She passed him and stopped in the middle of his path, causing him to pull up short. Glaring at him, Katara grabbed his forearm and dropped the jewelry into his palm.

"I'll be sure to remember, Prince Zuko," she swore coldly. She then walked back in the opposite direction from him, intending to distance herself from him and lock herself in her room.

Without turning around, Zuko called back, "You'd change your mind about me that quickly?"

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Katara freeze, her shoulders raised with tension. Katara took a shuddering breath and turned to face him, her eyes suspiciously bright. "I haven't changed my mind about you, Prince Zuko. It's _you_ who's changed and I don't know how to reach you anymore." Katara shook her head before hurrying away, leaving Zuko staring after her in a mixture of confusion and anger.

* * *

"You are sure about this, Prince Zuko?"

"I'm positive, Uncle."

"There is no need for—"

"Yes there is," Zuko cut in harshly. "I'm furthering my devotion to family and nation. I'm completely accepting my title and am proud of this honor. Besides, it's not a big deal, Uncle."

Iroh's face hardened into a tempered frown. "You know as well as I do that your decision carries much more weight than it would seem."

"You can leave then!" Zuko turned away from Iroh and stared resolutely at the looking glass in front of him. Iroh shook his head at his nephew and turned towards the door.

"Make sure you know what path you're going down, Prince Zuko."

Zuko met his uncle's gaze through the reflection of the mirror, meeting it with his own steely resolve. He then reached for the sharp tool and dragged it across the side of his scalp. There was a flurry of dark shadow passing before his eyes. Zuko felt a chill run over the newly exposed skin on his head and he stared at the pale skin that contrasted so greatly with the dark hair that had fallen onto the floor. His gaze drifted back to the mirror and to his left eye and the marred flesh. He glared at the reflection and continued his ministrations.

* * *

"Katara."

Katara rolled her eyes and huffed, not bothering to turn around and kept her gaze steady on the approaching glaciers that surrounded the compound of the Southern Water Tribe. "Zuko, I told you that I needed some space. I'm still angry and I'm not in the mood to fight with you again."

She absentmindedly rubbed her wrist, where the skin was still tender from being held back by the Fire Nation crew. Katara had fought with one of the crewmembers after she insisted that they turn the ship around. She scowled into the sea, annoyed with herself for thinking that they would listen to her. She knew that they only saw her as Zuko's plaything.

"Katara," Zuko repeated, his voice growing more insistent.

With an aggravated grunt, Katara pushed off from the railing and turned around to glare at Zuko, her scowl immediately morphing as her jaw dropped open and her blue eyes widened.

"Zuko," she gasped.

Katara gaped at the banished prince, fighting the urge to reach out and touch him. She didn't know whether she was fearful of his reaction to her touch or that if she did, it would mean it wasn't an illusion. His thick, dark hair that was often mussed and hung over his eyes was gone. Clean shaven, except for the top knot where a gold piece held a dark ponytail in place, Zuko seemed colder, menacing even. This new image warred with her memories of the tender young man who just recently held her in his arms. Replacing that warm passion in his eyes was a cold focus.

"What have you done?" she asked in shock.

Zuko's gold eyes were steely and his jaw clenched tightly. He stood stiffly before her and told her— without any room for further conversation— "We're going to go capture the Avatar. You need to tell me where to find him."

Shaking her head, Katara moved away from him. Zuko followed her and Katara felt a familiar prickling sensation in the backs of her eyes. Misdirecting her emotions, she fought against the onslaught of disappointment and heartache and projected her anger.

"He's a twelve year old _boy_ , Zuko! What are you going to do? Send him back to be locked in a cage in the Fire Nation?"

"Something like that! To be honest, I really don't care what comes of him!" he roared. "Don't you get it, Katara? This is my way back home!"

"Home?" Katara questioned. "Really? The Fire Nation? The palace? Is that home for you?"

"Where else would it be?"

"This isn't about home. You know that the palace isn't a _home_ , it's your _prison_! This is about your twisted ideas of getting your honor back, your father's approval. You really think this will do it?"

Zuko pursed his lips together and Katara was met with his hard stare.

She laughed derisively and added, "Zuko, I promise you, if you capture Aang, you'll _lose_ any honor you have and all the respect I ever had for you."

Her words seemed to give Zuko pause and he asked quietly, "Is that a promise?"

Katara's heart jumped to her throat and she felt as though the wind were knocked out of her. "Are you trying to make it one?" she asked with a teary gaze.


	16. The Bitterness

_Last Time…_

_Zuko's gold eyes were steely and his jaw clenched tightly. He stood stiffly before her and told her— without any room for further conversation— "We're going to go capture the Avatar. You need to tell me where to find him."_

_Shaking her head, Katara moved away from him. Zuko followed her and Katara felt a familiar prickling sensation in the backs of her eyes. Misdirecting her emotions, she fought against the onslaught of disappointment and heartache and projected her anger._

_"_ _He's a twelve year old boy, Zuko! What are you going to do? Send him back to be locked in a cage in the Fire Nation?"_

_"_ _Something like that! To be honest, I really don't care what comes of him!" he roared. "Don't you get it, Katara? This is my way back home!"_

_"_ _Home?" Katara questioned. "Really? The Fire Nation? The palace? Is that home for you?"_

_"_ _Where else would it be?"_

_"_ _This isn't about home. You know that the palace isn't a_ home _, it's your_ prison _! This is about your twisted idea of getting your honor back, your father's approval. You really think this will do it?"_

_Zuko pursed his lips together and Katara was met with his hard stare._

_She laughed derisively and added, "Zuko, I promise you, if you capture Aang, you'll lose any honor you have and all the respect I ever had for you."_

_Her words seemed to give Zuko pause and he asked quietly, "Is that a promise?"_

_Katara's heart jumped to her throat and she felt as though the wind were knocked out of her. "Are you trying to make it one?" she asked with a teary gaze._

* * *

"Katara, I…" Zuko turned his face away, scowling at something Katara couldn't see. Maybe something that existed only in his mind's eye. He had turned to his left, concealing his scar from her face.

Venturing a step towards him, Katara cautiously reached out cradled his face in her small hands, her thumbs gently stroking his cheeks. Zuko winced at her gentle caresses, attempting to pull away the hand that was pressed against his left cheek. She held on.

"Katara, please," he whispered.

"Zuko, why?" Katara's eyes were wide, pleading and fearful. Zuko's brow furrowed and he stared back impassively. "What happened all of a sudden?"

Zuko grunted and shifted under her gaze. "The Avatar happened, Katara. It's my chance!"

Resisting the urge to groan, Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Is going back to the Fire Nation _right now_ the best time to go back? Do you miss the palace, your family that much?" Katara stepped away and opened her arms to the vast expanse of the ocean surrounding them.

"You have the entire world at your hands, Zuko. We can travel the world— explore, learn, _live_. Do you want to throw that away and go back to a life _prescribed_ for you by your family and your customs?"

"Those customs that you hate so much is my culture. They have a part in making me who I am!"

"I appreciate your customs and I respect your culture, Zuko—"

Baring his teeth at her, Zuko snarled, "Don't give me that bullshit and try to placate me like a child!"

Katara grabbed one of his hands and held it up to the crown of her head, bringing his fingers to the jade comb he had gifted her. "Zuko, this means the world to me. Not the comb, but you sharing the experience with me, your world."

Zuko frowned and pulled his hand away slowly, not meeting Katara's gaze. He was forced to make eye contact when Katara gently pulled his chin towards her.

"You're not listening! Did you not hear me, Zuko? This is your chance for _freedom_."

Zuko's eyes flashed, a strange gleam in the gold. "What? Turn my back on my family? Run away and pretend everything is ok while you and I play house on the open seas? I'm sorry my family isn't as perfect as yours, Katara, but they're all I have," he spat.

"I'm not saying my life is perfect, Zuko! What I'm trying to tell you…" She growled in exasperation. Katara frowned at him and continued, retorting, "You have me!"

His eyes softened and he murmured, "I couldn't live my life feeling like my father hated me. Like I wasn't worthy."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're more than worthy? Zuko, what your father did… that's not what they're supposed to do. Fathers love you unconditionally. They protect you. Sure, they may discipline you, but what your father's done? He's gone too far. Where will he draw the line?"

"Look at me, Katara!" Zuko pointed at his eye, glaring at her. "He's already crossed the line!" He stormed away from her, pacing with his hands clasped behind his back. "You don't understand!"

"Then help me understand, Zuko! Let me help."

He lifted his gaze to hers and then his eyes shifted towards the approaching barrier to the Southern Water Tribe. Meeting her gaze again, he replied, his voice low, "No one can understand; it's impossible. You could never help me, Katara."

Recoiling from him, Katara turned away from him, unable to meet his cold stare. Staring resolutely at the dark waters below them, Katara murmured, "This is your final decision?"

Zuko raised his eyebrows at her. Katara looked back at him and asked again, volume and conviction masking the slight tremble in her voice, "This is your final decision?"

Katara could see the tension in Zuko's clenched jaw, the way he held himself. He practically radiated nerves, but in his eyes, she could see the cool determination she had seen so often in the Fire Nation. She had seen it in the eyes of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula. The realization struck her and she fought the urge to lose her composure. She sighed and closed her eyes and guarded herself from the expression, opening her eyes only when she had turned away again.

"Zuko?" she demanded.

In contrast to the clear authority he had been speaking with, he answered in a quiet, raspy voice. "Yes."

Katara nodded slowly. "Okay," she whispered. She looked up at him and Zuko thought that he might crumble from the pain in her eyes. Her eyes were suspiciously bright and her thick fringe of lashes appeared darker and clumped together from the moisture threatening to spill over. Immediately he felt as though his stomach was twisting in on itself and he wanted to vomit. He knew what she wanted him to say. He tried to say the words. But they died in his throat. Katara offered him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. She reached for him and he moved towards her with trepidation.

Katara softly planted her hands against his chest and sighed. Zuko relaxed against her touch and tenderly wiped away the moisture that escaped and trailed down her cheeks.

Her brows furrowed and Katara reached up and gently pressed her lips to his. Zuko raised his eyebrows in confusion, but returned the kiss, his arms encircling her waist. But just as quickly as she had initiated the kiss, Katara pulled away and buried her face in his chest in one tight hug before pushing him away. Zuko stared at her in disbelief. Tears streamed down her face and he briefly worried that they might freeze in the cold. Katara choked down a sob and her chest heaved with the effort.

"I'm sorry," she said, though her voice was choked and shook with emotion.

"Katara?" he asked, bewildered at her sudden change in temperament.

With a small cry, a sort of sad whimper, Katara quickly raised her arms, creating a surge of water behind her and directed it towards Zuko so that it wrapped around him and froze. She did it again, her facial expression showing strain as the ship shuddered and groaned until it rose up slightly and came to a complete stop. He could hear the clamor of the crewmembers.

"Katara!" Zuko roared, his head the only part of his body free of the ice.

Refusing to look back at him, Katara shook her head.

"Katara, look at me!"

"No!" she yelled. "I refuse to see you this way and look at me with any kind of hatred. I don't want to see the path you're going down, Zuko. If this is the last time we ever see each other, then I want the last memory I see of you to be when you cared for me."

Katara slowly turned her head, not enough to see Zuko, but enough for Zuko to see a profile of her face. "Zuko I still believe that you're better than this. But I'm not strong enough to help you and I'm sorry that I couldn't help you the way you wanted me to." She took another shuddering breath and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

She shut her eyes tightly and hurried away, leaping over the railing.

Zuko's heart dropped and he felt as though he got the wind knocked out of him, until he saw her form rising in a powerful water spout, the rushing water carrying her away from the ship and towards the large glaciers that protected the Southern Water Tribe. He could hear the startled chatter of the men onboard, yelling about the 'Water Tribe spy', their voices full of awe. All of the sound and clamor felt so far away from him, as if he were hearing it as though he were underwater. He almost barked out a harsh laugh at the irony of his current predicament. Finally members of the crew found him, and it was at their shocked expressions, Zuko finally became aware of what had just happened.

"Prince Zuko! The girl, the servant! She's a Waterbender!"

Whether it was the crewmember's ignorance or the mention of Katara, Zuko didn't know, but he felt anger bubble up from within him and it sent a heat throughout his entire body. He let out a harsh yell and with flames bursting from his arms and legs, broke out of the ice trap.

"Obviously, you idiot! Stop stating the obvious and get to work freeing the ship from the ice! Ready the skiff for me and the other Firebenders. We'll start the advance on the attack."

"Attack?" the soldier blustered. "I thought orders were to sneak in and out in order to capture the Avatar? And the girl? Shouldn't we chase after her?"

"Orders have changed," Zuko snapped. He narrowed his gaze at the protective glaciers in the distance. "I want them to know who came and took the Avatar right from their grasp. And leave the girl; we have nothing to do with her anymore."

* * *

Katara's blood pounded through her veins. She could practically hear its surge as her ears rang and among the echo of her shallow breaths. Her body moved on its own accord, acting out familiar motions to maintain the waterspout and move her forward towards home. Katara spotted the cluster of homes and the rising smoke that signaled her proximity to the Southern Water Tribe and pushed herself harder, propelling herself faster to make her way to her people.

The men at the water's edge exclaimed their surprise at her return. Swelling up and over the shore, Katara neatly dismounted from the waterspout, which promptly splashed everyone who swarmed her. She ignored their questions, demanding, "Where is my father?"

Hahn emerged from the cluster of men and spoke, "He's at the training compound. With Pakku and the Avatar."

"Aang?"

"They're preparing for travel to the Earth Kingdom. They're hoping to simultaneously train him in both bending arts."

Katara frowned at him but before she could comment, she heard a familiar voice call her name through the crowd.

"Katara!"

Sokka burst through the crowd towards his sister and hugged her quickly. "What's going on? Why are you back?"

Katara clenched her jaw briefly before pulling him away from the crowd, hurrying for the training compound. Sokka stumbled as he struggled to keep up with her. Katara frowned at his slight resistance and tugged harder.

"Katara, what's going on?" Sokka repeated.

"It's Zuko," she hissed. "He's coming for Aang and we have to stop him."

Sokka pulled up short and ignored the glare Katara sent him. He turned back to the men, addressing them authoritatively. "Get the men ready for an attack! Benders at the front line— be ready to maintain defense! I'm sure we'll have to deal with Firebenders! Hahn! Get the non-benders ready for combat and stationed for ranging. Best fighters dispersed with the Waterbenders."

"Healers?"

Sokka pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes in thought. "Have them away from the action but close enough to be on standby. Make sure civilians find shelter now!"

Katara looked between them and tugged at her brother's arm, not to lead him away, but to get his attention, much like she did when they were younger. "Sokka… this is one naval ship, and not even a new one or a large one, by any means. It doesn't even have a full troop of men."

"We have to be prepared, Katara. For all we know, they could have sent a messenger hawk for back up." He grimaced at her in an attempt for a sympathetic smile. "Come on, tell me what happened while we go get Dad and Aang."

This time, Sokka pulled Katara along as they hurried through the heart of the Southern Water Tribe and more inland, towards the desolation of the tundra. Their feet pounding on the hard snow, Katara could see the tall walls of the training compound appear in her line of sight as they neared the edge of the village.

"I don't know what came over him." Katara frowned. "He was so happy I came back and then I told him about Aang and he seemed to be okay with the idea of leaving him here… Then he started getting more agitated and we kept fighting over the dumbest things. Sokka, he was so cold and ruthless… he told me that he didn't care what would happen to Aang in the Fire Nation. That's not Zuko. He couldn't be that cruel."

Sokka nodded. From the little he had seen and heard about the Fire Nation Prince, he knew that he wasn't wired the same way as Fire Lord Ozai and Azula. "Katara, I'm sorry." Sokka stopped and quickly hugged his sister in a brief but firm hug before pulling her along once more.

"I can't tell you what happened to make Zuko act this way, but I figure that it can't be easy for him to be the Fire Lord's son and leave behind the Avatar. Especially since it's his way back home."

Katara involuntarily bristled at Sokka's eerie choice of words. "That's what he said," she murmured.

Sokka didn't hear her and Katara sighed and felt relieved that they'd finally arrived at the compound. Katara took the lead, knowing from experience where Pakku would be training Aang. She acknowledged the greetings of the younger Waterbenders with a curt nod as she ran past them and made her way towards the center of the compound. There, on the raised platform of ice, she saw Pakku sternly watching over Aang as he moved through basic Waterbending forms.

"Master Pakku!"

The master raised an eyebrow as he turned to see who disrupted his lesson, but his expression shifted as the sight of his favorite pupil.

"Katara?"

"Aang's in danger!"

The young boy in question raised his eyebrows at them. "Danger?"

"There's not a lot of time to explain—"

"Katara!" dual voices exclaimed.

Katara and Sokka turned to see their father and grandmother hurrying towards them. Sokka smacked his palm to his face. "Now's not the time, guys!" he groaned.

"The Fire Nation ship I was on, Prince Zuko… he's coming back to try and capture the Avatar. Aang—" Katara gave the Airbender a pointed look. "—you need to go. Appa will be fast enough to get you to safety." She directed her gaze at her father. "A pack needs to be made for him quickly. And for me," she added softly.

"Katara?" Hakoda asked. "What happened?"

"Dad, there's no time to explain." Katara shook her head quickly, ignoring the sting in her eyes. "Aang needs to get out of here. Sokka's already warned the men at the shore and at the wall, but we need to get back to the village." Katara nervously wrung her hands together. "Let me try and talk to him one more time."

"Out of the question."

"Dad!"

"If what you're saying is true, then _we'll_ be the ones to deal with him. Sokka, you're going with Aang and your sister. Go to the Earth Kingdom camp as planned. Tell them of our delay."

They were interrupted by a rumble and resounding boom that sounded like a cannon firing. With wide eyes, they all looked in the direction of the village. Aang immediately whistled and called out, "Yip yip!"

With a roar, Appa flew over their heads and landed just outside of the compound's walls. They all clamored to ride on his back and as soon as they were settled, Appa took off towards the Southern Water Tribe. Hakoda yelled up at the young Airbender, "Aang, you're not taking my children towards the line of fire! Turn around!"

"Ignore him!" Katara insisted. "I need to try one more time. I need to talk to Zuko. Maybe… maybe if he sees you, he'll change his mind. You're just a kid…"

Aang fought the urge to pout at her appraisal of him but nodded, urging Appa, "Yip yip!" He glanced back at Katara. "And if Prince Zuko doesn't listen?"

Katara shook her head. "Just keep flying, Aang. As soon as we land, Sokka is going to grab emergency packs for us." She peered down below and saw the blur that was Hakoda as he raced them to the coastline.

"Aang, faster!"

Aang's lips were set in a determined line and he readjusted his hold on Appa's reins. "Yip yip!" he insisted.

With a low groan, Appa's massive tail lifted in the air and swung down, propelling the three forward. Katara held tightly to the edge of the saddle and grasped her brother's arm as he was thrown backwards by the momentum, catching him before he flew out of the saddle.

"I guess I should start getting used to that, huh?" Sokka's eyes continued to scan the ground below. The streets of the settlement were cleared and he nodded approvingly at the warriors' expedience in moving civilians to safety.

"Katara, what are you planning?"

Katara frowned. "I don't know, Sokka. I've never seen Zuko like that… he was so different. I don't know what happened. Except that I told him about Aang."

"What does he want with me?"

"Aang, you're the Avatar. You're the only viable threat to the Fire Nation." Sokka scoffed. "The Fire Lord is terrified of you."

Aang's grey eyes widened. "Me?"

"Aang, I've been at the war meetings. They've been searching for you for a century since the last Avatar died." Katara remembered the flash of anger in Ozai's eyes at reports of yet another group's failure to find the Avatar. "Fire Lord Ozai is terrified of what could happen if the Avatar surfaced. His grandfather was almost defeated by the last one."

"Avatar Roku… I need to speak with him."

Sokka rose, crouching as he gripped the edge of the saddle. "That's going to have to wait until we deal with the Fire Nation soldiers invading my home. Aang! Lower!"

Aang pulled on the reins and Appa began to swoop downwards, his large shadow casting shadows on the assembled men below before he landed in front of the Water Tribe warriors, a huge gust directed away from them and towards the sea. The gust sent a large wave out towards the skiff approaching the tribe.

Katara leapt out of the saddle and slid down Appa's massive tail, rushing towards the coast, her arm outstretched behind her to hold back the Water Tribe warriors who moved to follow her.

She watched the skiff rise up as the wave lifted it, nearly turning it so that it was vertical. Her breath caught in her throat and she quickly used her bending to right the boat, although she encased it in a small tower of ice.

"Zuko! Please don't do this!" she cried out. "He's a _child_! Don't subject him to your father's will. You know, _out of anyone_ , that no one deserves that cruelty."

"Prince Zuko!" a deep voice bellowed, reverberating throughout the tense tribe.

"Katara! Have you gone mad? What are you thinking! I told you and your brother to go!" Hakoda yelled as he finally caught up to his children. "Enough of this— we'll handle this."

"No, Dad, you don't understand—"

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh's voice called out again.

Prince Zuko's ship suddenly came into view, gliding quickly through the ice and slowing where the skiff was suspended in midair.

"General Iroh?" Katara whispered.

"Is this what you wished for, nephew?" Iroh's stern gaze alighted on Zuko, who glared back at his uncle stubbornly. "You've cast aside Miss Katara, who has only cared for you _despite_ everything. You've cast aside your compassion. What else will you sacrifice in your desperation to return to a home that is not truly yours?"

Zuko's face hardened. "I deserve to be back at the palace more than anyone!"

"Not the way you're acting." Katara spoke out, her voice clear, if not shaky. "Zuko, you could be great for the Fire Nation. You could be the one to change everything, but not like this. Not like this."

His jaw clenched and Katara could see the tension he held in his whole body.

"This person I see right now? This isn't the one who protected me from Jet on Ember Island. This isn't the one who saved my life at Whale Tail Island." Katara took a deep breath and hugged her arms around herself. "This isn't the man who showed me the beautiful side of the Fire Nation and its customs. Zuko, _please_ ," she pleaded.

Zuko finally turned towards her and their eyes connected. "The person you're thinking of is weak and too softhearted."

Katara shook her head vehemently, "No. He was _kind_ and _strong_ and he was the great man who was destined the change the Fire Nation for the better."

"I don't want to hear this nonsense anymore!" Zuko turned his attention to the boy still sitting atop the sky bison, his grey eyes wide in confusion.

"You're the Avatar?"

Aang straightened up and suddenly, the twelve-year-old boy looked much older and wiser as he spoke. "I am Aang, the last Airbender, and Avatar."

"I need you to come with me." Zuko spoke with an eerie calm, almost deadly.

"That's not going to happen." Sokka said. He unsheathed his sword and stepped in front of Katara. "Not without a fight."

In the time it took for Katara to take in a breath, Zuko leapt from the skiff and landed on a block of ice, agilely skimming across the surfaces to make his way to shore. Sokka settled into a defensive position, prepared to meet Zuko, but Katara took him by the shoulder and gently but firmly pulled him aside. He glanced at her, his eyebrows raised.

"This is my fight, Sokka."

"Katara—"

"This is _my_ fight, Sokka," she repeated, anger adding conviction to her tone. "You get back on Appa and you and Aang start flying."

"I'm not leaving you, Katara!"

Katara exhaled noisily through her nose, lifting her arm so that a rush of water came up over the shore and carried her brother into the saddle.

"Aang! Fly!"

Aang looked between her and Sokka spluttering behind him. His uncertain eyes met the back of Katara's head as she stared resolutely at the Fire Nation Prince continuing his path towards them.

"Katara, I—"

"Yip yip!"

Aang nearly lost his balance when Appa slowly rose from the ground and not before Pakku sent up three bags in a waterspout.

"Listen to her! You can't change her mind!"

Hakoda rushed towards his daughter. "Katara, spirits help me if you don't get on that flying bison—"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Dad!" Katara's blue eyes flashed as she glanced back at him quickly. "You told me months ago, before any of this started, to trust in my heart and listen to my instincts. I need you to do that. Listen to me. This is my fight."

"Katara…" Hakoda pulled up as he stared at Katara, his resolve weakening.

"Don't worry about me, Dad. You taught me how to be strong."

Katara lifted her arms and grunted with effort, her mouth set in a hard line with her concentration as she broke off the shelf of ice she stood on and moved it away from the coast, towards Zuko. While she moved through the water, she destroyed many of the broken ice surfaces Zuko was using to make his way towards the village. She left him with no choice but to land onto the large piece of ice she stood on.

"Master Pakku!" Katara called out.

Pakku's face was grim as he rose his arms in sync with hers, a large wall of water rising between Katara and the village before freezing it into a thick slab of ice to separate themselves from Zuko's ship.

"Was that really a smart decision?" Zuko asked coldly.

Both of their gazes landed on the sight of the massive sky bison flying above them. Zuko sent a stream a fire into the air towards his target. Steam rose in the air as Katara summoned her own stream of water to extinguish the fire. Before Zuko could create another stream, Katara quickly pulled back the stream of water, condensing it into a ribbon before thrusting forward so that it wrapped around his arm and jerked him forwards. His lips curled into a sneer as he broke the water whip with fire.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

"Your fight is with me, Zuko," Katara replied evenly. She settled back into a defensive position, her hands held up, palms directed at Zuko.

Zuko laughed without humor. "Is this what it's come to?"

"This is what you've forced. Zuko, it didn't have to come to this." Katara's bravado faltered. "Zuko, there's still a chance to regain your honor!"

With a derisive laugh, Zuko stalked towards her. Katara maintained her position, her gaze wary. "Don't you get it?" he hissed. "The Avatar is _gone_. Along with my chance for honor. There's nothing else for me to do! I've been banished for good!"

"Zuko you had the whole world and you threw it aside!" Katara's chest ached. _'You cast_ me _aside_.'

Zuko shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Katara paused her movements, ready to summon another water whip to defend herself. Water splashed around them and she felt her breath hitch in her throat, hope threatening to rise. "Zuko?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know how I could have ever thought that you could understand me. We're too different. I was a damn idiot for trying."

Katara clenched her fists and fought to quiet the growing pain in her chest. "You don't mean that," she insisted.

"Stop acting like you know everything! Stop acting as though you know who I am!" Zuko snarled. He lunged forward, thrusting his arms forward in quick powerful punches that sent fire in Katara's direction.

Katara dove to the side and rolled to the ground to avoid the first one, whirling around and thrusting water at the incoming fireballs, steam hissing around the two of them. They circled each other in an endless volley of flame and water. Zuko charged at her, his leg arcing through the air and an arc of fire came at her. Katara created a shield of water and returned the favor with sending back icicles.

Zuko dodged them, batting away the sharp projectiles with his forearms as he continued moving towards her. With a deep breath he crossed his arms in front of him and quickly brought them down, a wall of fire leaving his arms as he exhaled. The fire rushed forward and he heard the sound of a splash. But unlike the water he expected to extinguish the fire, the fire kept moving until it dissipated and once it settled, Katara was nowhere to be found.

Immediately, Zuko felt as though something heavy had settled in his stomach and as if he had to vomit. His already pale complexion blanched even further. His golden eyes scanned the area and the surface of the water. Despite the natural motion of the arctic water lapping against the ice, there was no other disturbance on the surface.

 _'_ _She should've been able to block my attack… I_ know _she could have.'_

His eyes widened minutely. _'What if I put too much force behind it? What if she couldn't retaliate in time?'_

Before he could ponder any further, there was a loud groaning and he turned to see his ship and the clamor of his men on deck.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh called. "We must retreat! The ship has been caught in some kind of netting and we must reverse or else be caught here."

Zuko looked between the ship, spotting the last of the men onboard the wrecked skiff climbing aboard, and the large defensive ice wall Katara had built and roared in frustration, an explosive stream of fire leaving his fists. He took a last glance at his surroundings before running across the ice's surface, leaping off of the edge and using his Firebending to propel him upwards onto the deck of his ship.

"Prince Zuko—"

"Not now, Uncle," Zuko said lowly, his tone dark.

The ship groaned once more and Zuko and Iroh took several steps, staggering as they lost their balance. A huge surge of water momentarily lifted the ship before pushing it out to open sea. Behind the ship, the water froze to ice, deterring any attempt to sail back to the Southern Water Tribe.

Iroh looked back in the direction of the tribe and gasped. Zuko followed his uncle's line of sight, his chest tightening and air leaving his lungs quickly. A group of Waterbenders stood atop Katara's ice wall, their arms outstretched as they bent the water moving the ship. Zuko honed in on the smallest figure among the Waterbenders.

She used only one arm, nursing the other against her stomach. Her parka was ripped and singed at the shoulder and her upper arm. She was still sopping wet.

"She survived," Iroh mused. "I saw her take the hit and fall into the water."

Zuko's eyes met Katara's. Her face was set in a determined glare, her eyes accusing him as they stared back, not bothering to hide her pain.

He turned away, staring down instead. "Her survival is pointless to me. Nothing more than a common whore."

Iroh turned away from the Waterbenders and shook his head at Zuko, his face falling into a frown. "No, Prince Zuko. That was a young woman of great strength and love who was willing to go to great lengths to protect and serve her people. Daughter of the Southern Water Tribe Chieftain. You're telling me you would not do the same for the Fire Nation? What is this quest you're on right now?" he demanded.

Zuko grunted.

Iroh's frown hardened, his lips pressing into a grim line. "Think. What would you have done for your people had you been in her position? You would deny them the only chance for peace and an end to the war that has ruined so many of their lives?"

Coolly, Zuko retorted, "Uncle, are you condoning the girl's treasonous acts against the Fire Nation?"

Iroh sighed and turned away. "I am sorry to say that if your father had witnessed you just now, he would have been very proud."

Zuko raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your mother, on the other hand, would be heartbroken."

Zuko's jaw clenched and he turned away from his Uncle to release yet another stream of fire from his fists, roaring into the icy air.


	17. The Loneliness

_Last Time…_

" _She survived," Iroh mused. "I saw her take the hit and fall into the water."_

_Zuko's eyes met Katara's. Her face was set in a determined glare, her eyes accusing him as they stared back, not bothering to hide her pain._

_He turned away, staring down instead. "Her survival is pointless to me. Nothing more than a common whore."_

_Iroh turned away from the Waterbenders and shook his head at Zuko, his face falling into a frown. "No, Prince Zuko. That was a young woman of great strength and love who was willing to go to great lengths to protect and serve her people. Daughter of the Southern Water Tribe Chieftain. You're telling me you would not do the same for the Fire Nation? What is this quest you're on right now?" he demanded._

_Zuko grunted._

_Iroh's frown hardened, his lips pressing into a grim line. "Think. What would you have done for your people had you been in her position? You would deny them the only chance for peace and an end to the war that has ruined so many of their lives?"_

_Coolly, Zuko retorted, "Uncle, are you condoning the girl's treasonous acts against the Fire Nation?"_

_Iroh sighed and turned away. "I am sorry to say that if your father had witnessed you just now, he would have been very proud."_

_Zuko raised an eyebrow at him._

" _Your mother, on the other hand, would be heartbroken."_

_Zuko's jaw clenched and he turned away from his Uncle to release yet another stream of fire from his fists, roaring into the icy air._

* * *

Katara stifled a groan, biting down on her lower lip as she lifted her right arm. Air hissed through her clenched teeth, pain flaring as her body protested the movement. Summoning enough water to encompass her left hand, she hovered over her shoulder first, repairing the broken bone before dealing with the burn.

She grit her teeth as she mended the damaged skin of her upper arm, taking deep breaths as the water allowed her chi to flow to the wounds, expediting her body's natural healing. Once she finished her healing, she lifted her gaze to the horizon, where she could no longer see Zuko's ship.

She tried not to react when she saw the light of Zuko's fire and heard his scream echo across the water. To the credit of her fellow tribesmen, they kept their gaze forward and didn't cast any looks at her.

"Thank you for your help. Using the tangling mines was smart. And thank you for helping me," she said quietly.

One of the Waterbenders, Toriq, she recalled was his name, nodded his head at her. "Of course, Katara. We wouldn't have let you fall."

Another bender nudged Toriq with his elbow. "Not to mention Chief Hakoda would have slaughtered us if we didn't aid his only daughter."

Katara closed her eyes and allowed a small smile to appear on her face. "We should go back to the village now."

Toriq's dark blue eyes looked back at the horizon. "Shouldn't we have someone posted up here to act as watch?"

"They won't come back."

"But—"

"Toriq," Katara snapped. "They won't come back," she continued in a gentler tone. "Let's just go home, please."

Toriq's mouth was set in a hard line, his jaw clenching momentarily before motioning to the other Waterbenders to fall back. He looked back at her, a solemn expression on his face. He flicked his wrist, pulling the water from Katara's soaked clothes and hair.

"You deserve a rest, Katara."

Katara turned away from the horizon and offered him a troubled smile. "Thank you, Toriq. But I don't think I have time for that. I need to catch up to the Avatar and my brother."

Katara and Toriq moved easily over the surface of the water on the way back to the village. Katara nodded in appreciation of his progress with his Waterbending.

"You've improved a lot since I've been gone," she remarked.

A faint blush stained Toriq's cheeks. He kept his gaze forward. "Someone had to takeover as the best Waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe since you left," he joked.

Katara smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so? Challenge me to a duel?"

"I wouldn't dare," he replied with a deep chuckle.

As soon as Katara returned to land, she took Toriq's shoulder in her hand and squeezed gently, offering another smile of gratitude.

"Thank you. And really, you've gotten a lot better with your gift."

Another blush colored Toriq's tan cheeks but before he could respond, Katara was enveloped in a firm hug and she relaxed into her father's chest, suddenly feeling more weary in that moment than in the past few months. Toriq met the chieftain's gaze and nodded sharply, leaving the duo to have their moment. He cast a glance over his shoulder at the female Waterbender before heading home.

"Are you okay, Katara?" Hakoda asked quietly.

Katara tried to tell him she was fine. She opened her mouth to speak and a sob fell from her lips. Soon, warm trails of water fell down her cheeks and she buried her face into Hakoda's chest. She shook her head, her arms tightening around her father's chest.

Hakoda tightened his hold over his daughter, his cheek resting on the top of her head. He rubbed her back when her body became wracked with forceful sobs.

"No matter what, Katara," he said comfortingly, "I am extremely proud of you."

Katara continued to cry, desperately wanting to tell her father that the pain she felt had nothing to do with fear of failing them but because she had finally felt the pain of her first heartbreak.

* * *

Hakoda sighed heavily, his hands enveloping the cup of tea his mother placed before him before taking a seat next to him, her weathered face looking more concerned in the light of the fireplace. He watched steam swirl from the cup and felt Kanna's gentle prod around his hands. He obeyed her silent order and drank the calming tea she had brewed for him.

"Mother, I don't know what to do."

Kanna offered a fleeting smile at her son. "There isn't much you _can_ do, son." She sighed and stared at the hallway that led to the bedrooms of their home.

"I don't know how to help her. I can't even imagine what she's been through."

"Do you think her current state is because of what the council asked her to do?"

Hakoda's dark eyebrows knit together, his blue eyes still focused on the cup of tea in front of him. "Isn't it? What else could it be?"

"It isn't my place to say. But I will say this— you men, you only have one thing on your mind. War, planning, strategy. Katara is a young woman. She's merely experiencing something we've all had to endure at some point in our lives.

"And what would that be?"

Kanna pursed her lips. "Like I said, it isn't my place to say. A woman's heart is entitled to its secrets. But you know your daughter. You just need to remember she's a young woman now, not the little girl I know you still see."

"I don't care about what I want to see." Hakoda's frown deepened. "I want her to stay safe."

"No amount of protection could have kept her from this, my child. It's something you have to learn as a parent."

Staring into the tea thoughtfully, Hakoda raised his eyebrows, his head jerking up and his gaze connecting with his mother's.

"You don't think—"

Kanna offered him a placid smile.

Hakoda scoffed and took another sip of the tea. "That's preposterous. That… No, it couldn't be."

Kanna placed her hand gently over her son's, patting it. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. It's late and tomorrow is another big day for our little Waterbender." She slowly rose and shuffled towards her bedroom.

"Mother."

Kanna looked back to see her son staring resolutely once more at his tea.

"What do I do?"

"Do what you've always done," Kanna said with a smile. "Love her, support her, trust her decisions, even when she's doubting herself. The same goes for you. Trust yourself. You've raised your children well."

"The look in her eyes when she came back… before she found the Avatar. She was so happy." He frowned. "Content. I thought she was happy to be back home."

Hakoda closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "And now, Katara's so… _sad_." His lips sneered around the word and he shook his head. "More than sad… It's as if she's grieving."

Kanna tilted her head at him. "There's nothing we can do right now except speculate. Only Katara truly knows what's passed. I won't do my granddaughter the dishonor of making assumptions. She'll tell us when she's ready."

"Do you think I should let her go after Sokka and the Avatar?"

"No."

Hakoda looked up at his mother in shock. She sighed, her weathered hands crossing demurely in front of her.

"I want her to stay home and settle down. Be done with this war and live a good life. But that's not what's best for her. She needs to find herself out there. Katara was the one to find the Avatar. It's her destiny to aid him in his. So while I don't want her to go, she's more involved in this than either of us can help."

"You'd also be a fool to try and stop your daughter. I learned the hard way that no one _lets_ her do anything. You either agree with what she does or you don't. Either way, Katara will do what she chooses. She's as stubborn as a komodo rhino, like her grandmother."

Hakoda and Kanna turned their attention to the master Waterbender walking out of the hallway where he and Kanna's room was. Pakku wrapped an arm around his wife and huffed.

"She'll be fine, Hakoda. Like your mother said, you raised Katara well."

Hakoda grunted and glared at his hands. "You're right, Pakku. She's too much like my mother. I'd always assumed she'd eventually choose one of the boys here or the ones that migrated from the North Pole. Of course she'd rebel and fall in love with a Fire Nation boy."

Kanna scoffed. "You'd rather she be in a loveless marriage here for the rest of her life?"

"Who said anything about marriage? She's just met the boy!"

"I seem to recall a young sixteen year old boy telling me how he found his wife the day after her family moved from another village."

"That's different!"

"Oh?"

Hakoda snorted and averted Kanna's gaze. "I don't like it."

"You don't have to," a quiet but firm voice interrupted.

The three elders turned to see Katara lingering in the shadows of the hallway, her face set in a scowl. "It's already hard enough to sleep without the three of you talking about me. The walls aren't soundproof, you know."

"Katara—"

"I don't want to talk about it, Dad. I'm getting on that boat to Kyoshi Island tomorrow morning. I'm going to meet up with Aang and Sokka. I'm going to teach Aang Waterbending. And we're going to end this stupid war."

"How are you so sure that the two of them are at Kyoshi Island?"

"Sokka wouldn't pass up the chance to see Suki again." Katara rolled her eyes. "It's nearly been a year since he last saw her." Her face softened and she walked over to where her father sat, taking his larger hand in both of hers.

"I'll be okay, Dad. You and Mom taught me how to be strong. I just wish he didn't hate me…"

Hakoda gently lifted his daughter's chin and smiled reassuringly at her. "Katara, any boy that could ever hate you doesn't deserve you. Although, I highly doubt he hates you."

"You didn't hear what he said to me," she murmured.

"No, but I don't need to. You're a difficult person to hate, Katara."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm still going to join Sokka and protect Aang. I have to leave as soon as possible. By now, Zuko's probably informed the Fire Nation and they'll come here."

"The Avatar isn't here."

"It doesn't matter, Gran-Gran. I've witnessed how ruthless the Fire Lord can be. He'll take out his anger on the Southern Water Tribe. But if he finds out that I'm not here… that I'm with Aang somewhere else…"

"You're not putting yourself in direct danger!" Hakoda said sternly.

"This is a war, Dad! Sacrifices have to be made."

"Not from you!"

"You don't have a choice in it. My fate was sealed the second I set off for the Fire Nation. It's my destiny to help the Avatar and I'm going to do it to the best of my abilities. I just want to know that you won't be angry at me."

Katara's large blue eyes surveyed the room, shifting between her father and grandparents.

"I just want to know that you won't hate me, either."

Kanna took Katara into her arms. "Never."

* * *

Katara's eyes narrowed slightly, scrutinizing Aang's movements through the basic Waterbending forms. The ribbon of water he controlled moved smoothly through the air, its form streamlined as it carved around Aang.

Aang unconsciously stuck his tongue out of his mouth as he concentrated on weaving the water around his torso, between his legs, curling it around his neck, breathing like Katara instructed him to.

"Not so stiff, Aang. Shift your weight. Move with the water."

He jerked his head in a sharp nod and swung his arms to swirl the water around his torso.

"Hey Aang!" Sokka's voice boomed through the serene atmosphere of the stream where Katara and Aang were practicing.

Jumping in shock, Aang lost his hold over the water and it surreptitiously fell apart just as he was arcing it over his head. Sokka raised his eyebrows as he received twin glares. Katara huffed and placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head at her brother.

"Sokka!"

"What? It's not like every time he waterbends he's not going to get startled. Especially in battle. The kid needs to learn to be prepared for anything."

Aang's shoulders slumped at Sokka's calling him a kid, his grey eyes downcast.

With a terse sigh, Katara flicked her wrist, her fingers pinching together and pulling the moisture from Aang's clothes, and swung it at Sokka. Ignoring his indignant sputtering, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're a skilled warrior, Sokka," she drawled, her tone thick with sarcasm. "You should be prepared for anything."

Sparing his sister a glare, Sokka wrung out his tunic as best as he could. "Anyway, I was just coming to tell you two that we'll be heading out tomorrow morning. We've stayed here too long. We should keep moving. Pack up after dinner."

"Where are we going next?" Aang asked.

"The Earth Kingdom continent. We need to find you an earthbending master."

"You're going to start his earthbending training already? He's barely been waterbending for a month. He has to master waterbending before moving on to earthbending."

"We don't have time for that!"

"What's the rush?"

"The sooner Aang defeats the Fire Lord, the sooner we can end this damn war!"

Aang watched the Water Tribe siblings glare at each other and he fidgeted slightly before stepping in between them, pushing them away from each other. "Sokka, I don't know if rushing me is the right thing to do… I want to be comfortable with waterbending at least…"

Sokka ran his hands over his head, tugging slightly at the hair tied up in his ponytail. "Fine. Take your sweet time. Keep coddling him, Katara. It's not like the fate of the world depends on him of anything."

"Sokka!"

The older boy was already stomping away, back towards Kyoshi Village. Aang frowned and Katara placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't stress out too much about my idiot brother, Aang. And don't worry too much about your waterbending. It's very natural to you. You just need to stop thinking about it so much."

"It's hard to do that when you're constantly reminded that you're the Avatar," Aang muttered.

"You're learning quickly," Katara insisted. "I know you'll master waterbending in no time."

Aang felt his cheeks heat up and was sure they were pink and he chanced a glance at his waterbending teacher. Katara smiled at him kindly and Aang just knew his blush was getting worse. She turned her attention to the setting sun, her blue eyes focusing on the darkness creeping on the edge of the sky.

"It's nearly time for dinner. I should get cleaned up before I start cooking. I'll see you later, Aang."

Aang grinned and nodded at her. "See you, Katara!" His grin faded as she walked away and he hesitated before taking the path Sokka took to go back to the village.

He had noticed how Katara liked to spend her evenings alone although she had always come back in time to help prepare the group's dinner. Sometimes, her eyes would be red and puffy and it would take a while for her to join the conversation. Even longer before she smiled or laughed. Aang sighed. He was glad she joined him and Sokka. But he still felt a twinge of guilt. A part of him knew she'd rather be somewhere else.

He'd overheard a conversation between her and Suki when he had woken up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. Aang peeked around the corner of the dark hallway where Katara's door was slightly open. He edged closer towards the dimly lit room and peered through the slit of the sliding door. Katara sat on top of her futon, her hands wringing on her lap while Suki sat across from her, a sympathetic expression on her face, her green eyes narrowed in attention.

" _Katara, maybe everything worked out for the best," she soothed._

_Katara sighed and looked out the window of her room. "Maybe…" she allowed. Her eyes closed and she whispered, "But it hurts, Suki. It's like I'm empty. I… didn't realize… and now he probably hates me. Spirits… he could never forgive me. How could he?"_

_Aang frowned in confusion._ 'Who would be angry at Katara? What has she ever done?'

" _I guess I just need to get over it."_

" _I don't know, Katara. This is a pretty crazy circumstance." Suki shifted and took Katara's hand. "Look, it's still fresh. Maybe you just need some time."_

_Suki leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the Water Tribe woman, squeezing tightly. Katara returned the gesture. Katara sighed again and pulled away._

" _Thanks, Suki."_

" _Of course. That's what friends are for, right?" Suki smiled kindly and continued. "And I know he won't say so, but Sokka's worried about you, too."_

" _I'm glad he has you. Seeing you two together makes me happy."_

_Suki smiled sheepishly. "It's been a while since we've seen each other. I didn't realize how much I missed him. Even though we've been sending letters for the past year, nothing really beats seeing and hearing him in person."_

" _Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"_

_With a small shake of her head, Suki smiled. "I still have to finish what I started in Ba Sing Se… I've been back home for too long." Her smile turned embarrassed. "I couldn't help it when I heard you and Sokka were headed to Kyoshi Island. You guys will be on the continent soon enough. Come to Ba Sing Se when you find an earthbending teacher for Aang."_

" _If it was up to Sokka, we'd find one as soon as we get there. He's rushing Aang."_

" _We're all eager to end this war. Aang is our only hope."_

" _He's just twelve years old." Katara frowned. "But I believe in him. I just wish everything wasn't so…_ sucky _."_

" _Sucky?"_

" _It's late. I'm tired. Let me have this," Katara grumbled, her lips pouting overdramatically._

" _Oh I know how you get when you're tired. Sokka's told me all about 'GrumpMaster Katara'. And don't forget, you trained with us. You_ hated _the early morning drills.'_

_The two young women giggled and Suki shifted, standing up before hugging Katara once more. She turned towards the door and Aang immediately used his Airbending to create an air scooter that silently carried him away from Katara's room quickly._

'Who were they talking about before? _'_

* * *

The wind whistled as Zuko's fist cut through the air quickly, his punch punctuated by the burst of fire. His sparring partner hurried to evade the attack, returning with his own volley of fiery punches. Zuko instinctively twisted his body to avoid the fire. He batted away the last fireball as if it were merely an annoying insect and charged forward, leaping into the air and leading with his leg to execute a well-aimed kick.

Zuko felt a flash of satisfaction when he made contact with his opponent's chest and the man folded in on himself slightly as he flew backwards, landing hard on the surface of the ship. Zuko stalked toward his prone figure.

"I yield!"

Relaxing from his offensive stance, Zuko stood straight and waited for the young officer to get back up on his feet, facing Zuko. The two bent at the waist in a show of respect and to end the spar before Zuko turned away, grabbing his forgotten tunic on the floor. He grabbed the towel hanging on the railing to wipe the perspiration from his face and neck.

His gaze lifted up towards the sky, squinting at the sun's brightness, before he looked out towards the horizon of the seas. There was no way they could have caught the flying sky bison. In the end, he ordered his men to set sail for the Earth Kingdom. There was nowhere else for the Avatar and Sokka to find refuge.

It had been nearly four months since he first saw the Avatar. They followed gossip, sightings from all over the Earth Kingdom, rumors of great feats the young Avatar managed to do. The path they followed took them along the Earth Kingdom's western coast.

Whale Tail Island had been their first stop. Zuko had scoured the island looking for any sign the boy was hiding there. He recalled the shock and sadness when Pukiq, the healer at the Fire Nation camp on the island, saw that Katara no longer traveled with the disgraced prince. The confusion when Zuko harshly dismissed the Waterbender's absence. However, a fisherman at port was telling tales of how he saw the Avatar at Chin Village.

From there, word of mouth spoke of Avatar sightings more inland, towards the Si Wong Desert. Zuko had ignored them. If he was to be learning how to master waterbending, the Avatar had no need to be in the middle of a desert. And he would be hard pressed to find an Earthbender as well. They continued to travel along the coastline following ghosts, it seemed, until he had finally heard of more reliable sightings in the kingdom of Omashu about a month ago.

He demanded an audience with Omashu's king, a man called Bumi. He had heard rumors of the king's madness and was infuriated by his refusal to hold audience with him. For fear of Zuko causing an incident that would earn more of his brother's wrath, Iroh wisely removed Zuko from Omashu and ordered the men to set sail once more. At least Zuko knew the Avatar had been there and that they weren't traveling in the wrong direction. They had just set sail from the Seedy Merchants Pier, moving east. At this rate, Zuko knew they'd have to double back if he didn't hear any more word.

"Prince Zuko!"

Zuko turned his head and watched with a bland expression as his uncle rushed towards him, his robes billowing.

"Uncle," he acknowledged.

"I have news!"

Resisting the urge to slap his forehead in exasperation, Zuko grit out, "I don't care about the latest collection of tea that came out in your favorite tea shop. You just bought an absurd amount at the pier."

"This has nothing to do with that," Iroh insisted, his face set in a mild glare. "I've received word from a reliable source that the Avatar's flying sky bison was seen in Earth Kingdom territory."

Zuko could feel his temper rising. "Of course it was! Where else would the boy go? We knew this already, Uncle!"

"I didn't finish, Prince Zuko. The young Avatar had passengers with him," Iroh continued, his eyebrows raised.

The urge to lash out was growing. "I knew that!" Zuko snapped. "We saw the Water Tribe boy leave with him! Stop bothering me with useless information, Uncle, I have other things to do."

"Prince Zuko, I said _passengers_."

"I heard you—"

"No you didn't," Iroh cut in harshly. "My source tells me the Avatar was accompanied by an older boy and two young women."

Zuko's head swung towards his uncle so quickly, Iroh would have thought his nephew had snapped his own neck. "He has two females with him?" Zuko's face was carefully composed into a blank mask.

"One was very young. She looked to be an Earth Kingdom citizen."

His heartbeat slowing and his face falling, Zuko's fists tightened as he struggled to remain calm. _'Not her then.'_

"And the other?" he asked quietly. "Uncle! The other girl!"

Iroh narrowed his gold eyes, his expression thoughtful and guarded. "Older," he allowed. After a pause, he added, "Her description was similar to that of the boy traveling with the Avatar. They seemed to be from the Water Tribe."

Iroh did not miss the flaring of Zuko's nostrils as the younger man took in air sharply or the way his jaw clenched, the veins on his exposed neck straining.

"Which way where they headed?" Zuko asked calmly. His words were eerily smooth.

"Inland, it seems. I could not gather much more than that."

"Uncle, send ahead scouts on the skiff to the nearest port. Have them secure ostrich-horses for us. Tell the servants to prepare a pack. We're going on land."

"Prince Zuko, we do not even know where the Avatar's group is headed. The Earth Kingdom is vast!"

"Obviously, the Earth Kingdom girl is the Avatar's Earthbending master… He'll need a Firebending teacher next," Zuko murmured. He began to make strides back towards the hatch that opened up to the cabins below deck. "Send the rest of the men back to the Fire Nation! Give word to capture and detain known Firebending deserters and traitors!"

"Do you think it wise to make the Avatar's existence known to your father?"

Zuko turned over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow at him. "I'm letting him know I'll be home soon. That he was wrong to try and send me on a fool's chase. I'm bringing home the Avatar and I will have _irrevocably_ proven that I am _more than worthy_ to be a Prince of the Fire Nation," he snarled.

He threw his towel onto the deck and strode towards the hatch, the metal door clanging with a heavy thud as it closed over him. Iroh watched his nephew with a furrowed brow and a deep frown.

"Lieutenant!"

The Fire Nation officer quickly hurried to the former General's side. "Yes, sir?"

"Send two ahead on a skiff towards the nearest port. Have them secure ostrich-horses for my nephew and myself. Then you are to return to the capital and inform the council of the Avatar's existence. Confirm that they are not rumors and that you've seen him."

The man hesitated. "Is that wise?"

"Not at all. But my nephew has to learn through his mistakes. I will be at his side. Also tell the scouts to get supplies ready for us so we can depart as soon as we arrive. Zuko will not wish to waste any time."

Iroh sighed and stared at the hatch where Zuko disappeared, his gaze sliding towards the empty pai sho table where in his mind's eye, he saw two teenagers quietly playing games, Katara grinning widely with Zuko cracking a rare smile throughout their conversation.

"Make sure the whole crew knows to keep away from my nephew. He will be in a most foul mood until we reach port."

"Yes, sir." The officer bowed quickly and made to carry out his orders.

Iroh made his way below deck and quietly walked down the hallway. He passed Zuko's room without a second glance. He knew the young Firebender wouldn't be there. Iroh slowed his gait as he approached Katara's old room. Gently, he pressed his ear to the metal door and heard near silence. Every few minutes, he heard the sound of shifting fabric or a sigh. Iroh closed his eyes and held back his own sigh before continuing down the hall towards his own room.

Inside Katara's room, Zuko sat on the edge of her unused bed, his expression morose as he stared at the objects in his hand. In one hand, he held two worn blue beaded earrings and in the other, he held the jade and gold comb he had given Katara for her birthday. She'd left in such a hurry and had taken nothing with her. This room was full of her. A trunk of unworn clothes. Tiny vials of bath oils by the water basin. Leather straps used to tie her thick hair. Even after months, her bed still carried lingering traces of her scent, a crisp clean smell with the softness of something floral.

Zuko's head hung and he grit his teeth. Even after months, the pain of the memory of Katara leaving him was so raw. At any moment, he half expected her to show up next to the ship, carried by her element, and say it was a bad joke. Take him in her arms with a kind smile.

At first, he had avoided her room with a tenacity even he was surprised he held. Then one night when they were so close to catching the Avatar, hearing how they were less than an hour from seeing the sky bison fly away from the small village, Zuko was so livid, he stormed into the empty room, intent on thrashing everything that had belonged to her. Then he spotted his mother's jade comb nestled carefully on her table. The sight of that doused the fire that anger had stirred up. So Katara's room had become his solace, the one place he had allowed himself to wallow and admit he missed her.

For months, he had been chasing the Avatar. When they docked, he had a feeling that this chase would end soon.


	18. The Choice

_Last Time…_

_Zuko's head hung and he grit his teeth. Even after months, the pain of the memory of Katara leaving him was so raw. At any moment, he half expected her to show up next to the ship, carried by her element, and say it was a bad joke. Take him in her arms with a kind smile._

_At first, he had avoided her room with a tenacity even he was surprised he held. Then one night when they were so close to catching the Avatar, hearing how they were less than an hour from seeing the sky bison fly away from the small village, Zuko was so livid, he stormed into the empty room, intent on thrashing everything that had belonged to her. Then he spotted his mother's jade comb nestled carefully on her table. The sight of that doused the fire that anger had stirred up. So Katara's room had become his solace, the one place he had allowed himself to wallow and admit he missed her._

_For months, he had been chasing the Avatar. When they docked, he had a feeling that this chase would end soon._

* * *

Kanna sat back with a small sigh as she set down the scroll. Her husband turned towards her, lifting his eyes from his own scroll.

"Yes, dear?"

Kanna frowned at him. "I didn't say anything."

"That was the third sigh since you've received that message from Katara. Well?"

Delicately folding up the scroll, her weathered fingers drummed against the parchment. "Aang is still struggling with his Earthbending. She's tried to assure him that it's simply because it's his natural opposite, but the boy is still frustrated." Kanna sighed once more, weariness settling into her features.

"And I bet that grandson of yours isn't helping," Pakku ventured.

"Nor is the Avatar's Earthbending teacher— that Toph girl. Apparently she and Katara also had a bit of a rough adjustment period."

"By the sounds of Katara's letters, it was more than a 'rough adjustment period'." Pakku pursed his lips. "It's because she's too overprotective over the boy and the Earthbender refuses such behavior." The Master Waterbender's tone held a tinge of approval.

"You always did appreciate the tough love approach."

"Look at how well it worked for Katara."

Offering her husband a smile, Kanna nodded. "It's still very fresh. They just found her barely a month ago. They can't expect results overnight. You would be pleased to know that Katara reports that his Waterbending has improved greatly."

Pakku grunted in the only indication of his acknowledgement. Obviously, he would pick up Waterbending quickly. Katara was his most talented pupil. Also, Aang was the Avatar and completely besotted with his Waterbending teacher. "And of their current plans?"

"Ba Sing Se. They think it best that Aang personally meet the Earth King to discuss the next course of action and for Aang to have a sense of stability while he learns to master Waterbending and Earthbending instead of moving from place to place. Sokka is very eager to discuss tactical plans with the Earth King."

Nodding, Pakku stroked his beard thoughtfully. "No doubt pertaining to the information they discovered in that mythical library." His lips curled into a slight sneer.

"How can it possibly be mythical if we know for a fact that they found it?"

Pakku shrugged and Kanna rolled her eyes.

"For Spirits' sake, as much as you maintain your differences with Sokka, the two of you are more similar than you care to admit."

Narrowing his eyes at his wife, Pakku said in a clipped tone, "Continue with Katara's letter." His scowl deepened at the entertained twinkle in Kanna's eyes.

"Katara wasn't terribly specific as you know there's always the chance of interference. As far as I know, the Avatar is destined to defeat the Fire Lord before summer's end as there is some inauspicious cosmic event that will ruin the world otherwise. They're also searching for a spiritual advisor to aid Aang in controlling his connection to the Spirit World and the Avatar State."

A thoughtful frown appeared on Pakku's face. "That boy holds more power than he knows what to do with."

Kanna hummed in agreement. "It does us no good to doubt him. Besides, he has Katara and Sokka with him."

Pakku rubbed a hand over his face. "We can only hope that Ba Sing Se's reputation as the impenetrable city still holds."

"It did not fall even when the Fire Nation laid siege to its walls for two years."

"Came close though," he grumbled.

Kanna slowly rose from her seat to check on the stew she was preparing for dinner later that evening. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be seeing the men off?"

"Soon enough."

With Katara's correspondence came instructions for the tribe's war council. The Water Tribe men were being relocated to ports along the Western Earth Kingdom coast as well as placed in several ports in the Fire Nation. Katara and Sokka warned of an opportune time to attack approaching in the coming months and urged preparation. They would work to ensure cooperation from the Earth Kingdom, much of their path cleared by Suki's work in Ba Sing Se prior to their arrival.

"It's amazing what they've accomplished, isn't it?" Pakku voiced his pride.

"That's why I have very little worry about the Avatar's abilities. I should think that by now, we've all learned to not question Katara's instinct and Sokka's cleverness."

"This war may very well be over with by year's end."

Kanna smiled indulgently at her husband. "I hope so. Now enough lingering. The group of Waterbenders Hakoda is taking with him will be waiting for you before they leave."

"Toriq is leading them. He's a fine young man. Respectful, honorable, a skilled Waterbender."

"Don't tell me that you and Hakoda have come up with some idiotic plan." Kanna frowned.

Pakku sniffed and avoided eye contact. Hakoda's ship would be traveling to meet with his children in Ba Sing Se. No doubt, Toriq would see the object of his not-so-secret affection.

"Hakoda and I know Katara just as well as you, Kanna. We know better than to force her into anything. We just thought that maybe if the two were in the same proximity… the Spirits may lead them the rest of the way."

"Katara might sound happier than when she left, but she's still hurting."

"Then worst case scenario, Toriq will be nursing a broken heart when he returns home. As does every young man at some point in his life... We just thought that it wouldn't hurt to give a helpful nudge."

Kanna rolled her eyes. "Alright then, be off! And Spirits know that men grumble about how meddlesome women can be."

She accepted the chaste kiss Pakku offered her before he left their home and stared at the scroll left on the table.

_I still can't believe we've been traveling with the Avatar for four months now. Or that we're in Ba Sing Se. Suki's stories didn't do it enough justice. The city's huge! It's as if I've stolen someone else's life. But we're family— and I don't just mean Sokka and me. Aang, Appa, and now Toph… they also feel like home. Thankfully, they've kept my mind off of things._

_Don't worry about me too much, Gran-Gran. I can tell in your letters._

_Lots of love,_

_Katara._

* * *

Katara raised her eyebrows at the scene in front of her. Toph was enjoying her perch on the rocky throne she created for herself as Aang struggled below her, his limbs encased in stone braces.

"Toph!" he grunted. His face contorted in exertion as he attempted to overpower Toph's Earthbending with his own.

A wicked grin curved Toph's lips, her pale green eyes lighting up with amusement. "That's Supreme Ruler to you, Twinkletoes!" She relaxed further into her rocky seat.

Sweat began to bead on Aang's head, his face turning pink from a combination of the warm spring air and his efforts. Toph turned to Katara lazily.

"You're gonna need to do some Waterbending with him after this, Sweetness. He's gonna stink with sweat."

"Toph!" Aang's cheeks now flushed with embarrassment.

Leaning over the edge of the rocky tower, Toph raised a dark eyebrow at him. "That's not what I told you to call me," she taunted.

"I'm not calling you Supreme Ruler! How is this supposed to help me master Earthbending?" The young Airbender's face was set in a scowl, though his young features made the expression more pout-like than he would've liked.

"Do I want to know what exactly is going on here?" Katara drawled. She hooked the basket of fresh food in the crook of her elbow as she folded her arms. Staring at the two younger benders, Katara lifted her eyebrows again. "Well?"

Toph sighed and hopped down from the rocky outcrop, her palm pushing down on the air behind her and returning the ground to its level appearance. "It's part of his training. Come on, Katara! You don't see me questioning you when you throw watery blades of death at his face do you?"

Katara narrowed her eyes at Toph. "I don't throw blades of—!"

Ignoring her, Toph turned her gaze back to Aang. "Concentrate, Twinkletoes! You're the Avatar, for crying out loud! As far as I'm concerned, if you can't even break out of those manacles with your own Earthbending then you're hopeless."

Katara glanced at Aang's crestfallen face and as soon as her mouth opened, Toph grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Oh no you don't, Sweetness."

"Toph, I don't see what the point is in berating him—"

Toph sighed in exasperation. "Your idiot brother is right. You're too soft, Katara. Aang needs to trust in himself and his Earthbending to progress in his training. That means more than just moving dormant rocks. He also needs to be able to overpower other people's control."

"You're still holding those manacles in place?"

"Duh! Come on, you don't think that Aang would be trapped by lifeless stone?"

At the pink tinge on top of Katara's cheeks, Toph guffawed. "Aw don't tell me you think he's that bad at Earthbending? And don't even _think_ about lying! I can tell."

Katara's blue eyes widened before she glowered at the younger girl while her flush turned from one of embarrassment to indignation. She snatched her hand away and adjusted her hold on the basket, huffing as she stormed away.

"I'll see you at dinner!" Katara called.

"Hey! Come on! You can't leave a blind girl defenseless in the middle of the street!"

Several passersby heard their argument and looked between Katara and Toph, gaping at Katara for her perceived negligence. Katara's jaw dropped and she growled under her breath.

"Toph!"

Snickering, Toph wiggled her fingers at her in a taunting wave before calmly strolling away. Without dropping the groceries, Katara uncorked her water skin and sent a water whip at the retreating Earthbender. Before it made contact, Toph raised her arms, palm up and adjusted her stance so that her feet were spread wide, her weight grounded. A wall of stone shielded her from the water whip.

"Maybe tomorrow, Sweetness. Now if you don't mind, I'm off to train the Avatar."

Katara pursed her lips and rolled her eyes before stomping off towards the house the Earth King had let them stay in while in Ba Sing Se, grumbling under her breath. Toph smirked but it quickly fell from her face when she felt the vibrations of two familiar footsteps approaching her.

Her expression bland, Toph looked in their direction in defiance. "What?"

Sokka looked at her in a slight scowl but his face fell and he sighed. "I didn't ask for two sisters, I didn't even ask for one, but the Spirits gave me a harping pair of them."

Toph huffed as she crossed her arms, her cheeks turning pink. Suki gently took Sokka's shoulder and looked between the two.

"Come on, Sokka. It's like you said. Sisters fight. And Toph and Katara are so different… well, they're bound to have some friction. Besides, you're too overprotective over her."

"I don't _need_ anyone to be looking out for me!" Toph yelled.

"I know," Suki said soothingly. "I was talking about Katara."

Toph's expression darkened and she sniffed haughtily, turning her head away, the warmth of her blush crawling down her neck. "Right. Well I guess I better rescue Aang before he does something stupid like bury himself alive," she grumbled.

"Hey Toph!" Sokka made to block her path but swiftly moved out of the way when Toph began raising the stones of the ground to create spikes. He hopped from foot to foot. "Ow! Hey! Quit it!"

Sokka finally managed to grab Toph's shoulders, eyeing her warily or else he be gifted to a rock in the face. "Not because I don't care, okay? Just Katara's been…"

"Yeah, I know," Toph mumbled.

"You know?"

"Well I don't know everything, but I don't need to be able to see to know that Katara's upset." Her dark eyebrows furrowed together in thought. "She's lonely… just like how I used to be before I ran away from home."

"So that's why you rile her up," Suki said. "To get her mind off of it."

Toph shrugged. "The two of you treat her like she's made of glass and Aang is crushing on her so hard all he can do is dote on her. You won't see me walking on eggshells around Katara. I'll do whatever the heck I want."

Suki smiled at her. "Yeah, you will," she said softly.

"Didn't I just say that?" Toph rolled her eyes. "Now get out of my way. I have to go kick the Avatar's butt."

* * *

The young man swallowed harshly, willing his knees to stop shaking. His mind was too focused on the young woman standing across the courtyard from him, watching him placidly. Her arms were crossed leisurely, one propped up on its elbow as she examined the nails on that hand. He was no fool, however, and knew that she could strike in an instant.

She sighed and rolled her gold eyes at him. "Well are you going to attack or not?"

"Princess Azula?"

With a roll of her wrist, Azula turned her palm so it faced upwards. "Obviously, if I strike first you won't stand a chance. I'm being _generous_. Take your first shot."

He clenched his fists, swallowed in a harsh breath and ground his stance. By his next exhale, he released a ball of fire in the princess' direction. Almost lazily, Azula performed an aerial cartwheel, neatly avoiding the blast. Her feet landed almost soundlessly on the ground and she seamlessly shifted into a position that allowed her to send a stream of her characteristic blue fire at him. Barely managing to throw himself to the ground, he scrambled to move back onto his feet before her next strike. Daring to look up, he froze at the impassive expression on her face, save for the cold determination in her eyes and the hard set of her mouth.

"Princess Azula!"

The soldier let out a sigh of relief at the interruption to their spar. Princess Azula turned her glare towards the messenger approaching the courtyard. She ignored his hasty bow, demanding, "What is it?"

"Prince Zuko's ship has arrived back in the harbor without him. They have urgent news for the Fire Lord. Your father requests your presence in the throne room immediately."

Azula's sparring partner felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as Azula's red lips curled back into an affectation of a smile.

* * *

They stood on the shores of Chameleon Bay, watching the men unload crates from the ships that just docked. Sokka and Katara scanned the group of familiar men looking for their father. Katara did a double take as her eyes connected with someone else's. Toriq was staring at her from onboard one of the ships. Once he noticed he had her attention, he smiled warmly at her. Katara smiled back and walked towards him as he disembarked.

"Toriq, how are you?"

"Katara, you look well! I'm fine. The others and I are just getting used to a sight other than our cabins or the North or South Pole." Toriq's eyes slid over to the scowling young man next to Katara and shuffled uncomfortably under Sokka's gaze. "Sokka."

Sokka took his time to blatantly eye the Waterbender before nodding at him. "Toriq." Sokka turned his gaze back towards the camp. "You wouldn't happen to know where our father is, would you?"

"He's helping set up base." Toriq gestured towards where the men were setting up a large tent and depositing the larger boxes near it. "I'll take you to him."

"That's not necessary," Sokka said, pushing past him.

"Thank you, Toriq." Katara said forcefully, casting her brother a pointed look. "Sokka and I appreciate it."

Toriq looked warily at Sokka and walked in front of them. Katara elbowed Sokka, garnering a satisfying grunt of pain from him. Sokka narrowed his eyes at her as he rubbed his abdomen and Katara turned away from him, ignoring his annoyed glare.

"How was your journey?"

Toriq rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and his full lips curved into a shy smile. "Long," he quipped.

"We're a long way from home," Katara agreed.

"I'm thankful for the opportunity to serve my people. Besides, I've done nothing compared to your work."

Katara looked away, a pink stain appearing on her cheeks and Sokka rolled his eyes. He stepped in front of his sister. "Toriq, our father?"

"Right. He'll be right in this tent." Toriq led them to the entrance stood dutifully outside of the tent, his tall frame stoic as he stared at the Water Tribe siblings.

"Aren't you going to come in with us?" Katara asked.

"I'm not within ranks to do so." Toriq shrugged and flashed a quick, amiable smile, his cobalt eyes crinkling.

Katara frowned. She began to protest but Toriq shook his head. "If it doesn't concern me, it doesn't concern me. Go ahead."

Sokka nodded at him and went through the tent opening while Katara lingered. She shifted her weight as his gaze settled on her. "Afterwards, you and the others should take a tour around Ba Sing Se. It'd be a shame for you to come this far and not see the city."

"That would depend on your father's orders."

"Then I'll have to make sure that he lets his men take a break after nearly two months at sea." She grinned at him. "It's nice to see a familiar face… besides Sokka's and Aang's."

Toriq chuckled, a baritone rumble in his chest. "I know the feeling." His face softened and he jerked his head back to the tent. "You better see your father."

"Right. I'll let you get back to your duty."

Katara pulled back the tent flap and walked into the large makeshift meeting room. Her father sat at the head of a table, his weathered fingers grasping his chin thoughtfully as he stared at maps, Sokka's hands flying across the parchment, explaining routes and possible attack formations based on what he knew about the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom's soldiers. Hakoda raised his head and the worn appearance on his face almost seemed to fade when he saw his daughter. Katara grinned and rushed to her father, throwing herself into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Spirits, you two can't imagine how glad I am to see you again. Your Gran-Gran tells me she's starting to see grey hairs."

Katara raised an eyebrow, craning her neck to look over her father's head, seeing nothing of the sort amongst his unruly mane of brown hair.

"I'd worry less about grey hairs than the wrinkles around your face," Sokka quipped.

A bland expression on his face, Hakoda told his son, "Like I said, _you_ are the cause of my premature aging."

"I wouldn't exactly call it premature." Katara shared a look with Sokka. "You _do_ have two grown children."

"You two aren't quite so grown yet," Hakoda grumbled. He sighed and rubbed his face. "But maybe I'm wrong, seeing everything you two have done. I'm very proud of your work here and with the Avatar."

Hakoda's dark eyebrows furrowed. "Where _is_ Aang?"

Sokka waved off his concern and settled into one of the cushions surrounding the low table. "Toph is working with him. She's a pretty ruthless teacher."

"I gathered as much from Katara's letters. How's his Waterbending?"

Katara smiled in pride at her pupil. "Nothing less than what you would expect from the Avatar. Aang still favors his Airbending, but can change his offensive style to Waterbending easily and naturally." Katara hesitated before her lips pressed into a line.

"What was that look about?"

"I was going to say that it's gotten better in large part to…." Katara averted her eyes and started tapping her forefingers together.

"To?"

Katara raised her eyebrows at Sokka, beseeching his help. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Clearing his throat several times, he propped his elbows up on the table in as nonchalant of a manner as possible. "We maybe… might have been dealing with an issue the past two months."

Hakoda frowned. "What kind of issue?"

"But it's been great," Sokka continued as if he didn't hear his father, "Because Aang's really been able to work on his Waterbending and Earthbending in terms of real world applications—"

"Define 'real world application', Sokka."

"There _may_ be someone giving us trouble. Not so much _trouble_ as much as being an _annoyance_."

"Sokka…" Hakoda warned.

"Okay, so there might be someone attempting to abduct Aang."

Hakoda's eyes widened. "Someone is trying to kidnap the Avatar— our last hope in this war— and you neglected to tell the council?"

"Well the Earth King knows. But we thought that it would be better to keep this contained," Katara explained. "We didn't want to start a panic."

Hakoda crossed his arms over his chest, his expression stern as he looked at his children. "Tell me more."

"It's only happened a handful of times," Katara said quickly.

"In the middle of the night," Sokka added. "Usually when we're separated during patrols."

"Patrols?"

Sokka shrugged, one hand going to his hip and the other rubbing the back of his head. "Ever since the war and Ba Sing Se's history of being impenetrable, refugees have been flooding the city. We told King Kuei that we would help out in regards to keeping the peace."

"The Lower Ring of the city is dense with people— people who are scared and angry… and well things happen," Katara added softly. Tugging on the end of her braid, she continued, "Aang didn't like feeling helpless. He said that it's his job as Avatar to maintain balance… how could he do that for the world if he couldn't do it for one city?"

"I'm sure it also crossed his mind that should he have to intervene, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to use the new techniques you and Toph have been teaching him. I suppose he wouldn't take kindly to a suggestion of him avoiding patrols for a little while?"

"We've tried. Aang is as headstrong as his bending instructors," Sokka grumbled.

Hakoda sighed. "So what can you tell me about Aang's kidnapper?"

"He's good," Sokka muttered grudgingly. "Fast, silent. Crazy quick reflexes." Sokka scowled at the floor as he recalled his encounters with the shadow-like perpetrator. "I can barely get a hit in."

"He's impatient. That's his downfall. He loses his composure when he gets close and then he gets frustrated when Aang or someone else gets the upper hand," added Katara.

"Doesn't use deadly force, even though I get the feeling he could if he wanted."

"The two of you keep referring to him as a man. Are you sure it couldn't have been a woman? Any idea of nationality?"

"It's not a woman." Sokka rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "It would be a really tall woman. And she'd be built like a man. This guy was _not_ a woman."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I hate to say it, but Sokka's right. I don't think it's a woman. It's a man." She exhaled through her nose in frustration as she thought about it.

"What is it, Katara?"

"Something about him… feels familiar? I don't know."

"Think out loud," Hakoda instructed Katara as if she were one of his men, his voice calm but with an undertone of authority. "Describe everything as you remember."

"It's like Sokka said. He's extremely fast, quiet. Highly skilled. Favors using his strength, but he's also extremely agile. Toph said he could rival Aang with how light on his feet he is."

"Was she able to determine whether he was an Earthbender of Firebender?"

Katara's lips fell into a pout. "No. She was surprised since she said usually benders have certain vibrations characteristic to their gait after being trained to move. Earthbenders are more heavy footed and don't lift their feet as often. Firebenders' steps are like a pulse, quick and strong. She thinks that this guy too stealthy for her to tell."

"If anything, she would bet that he's not an Earthbender though," Sokka interjected. "Toph said she could be wrong but she doesn't believe that any Earthbender could be that light footed."

"You can't discount non-benders and Waterbenders," Hakoda reminded them. "What else?"

"He wears all black except for a blue theatre mask." Katara pursed her lips. "Sokka's right. He's holding back. Sometimes when I'm fighting him, I'll notice a slight hesitation. He wants to do something but can't for some reason."

"He's hiding revealing characteristics. Anything else?"

Sokka looked at his sister warily. "It's almost as if he likes being caught."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Once he knows he can't get to Aang, he gives up on that prospect completely and almost resorts to fighting us. He seems to enjoy fighting Katara a lot. Or keeps going after her because she's a girl and thinks he can take her."

"I don't think so. Maybe he just knows that to get to Aang he has to get through us first."

"Then he's not thinking this through at all because obviously that approach hasn't been working but he keeps on trying."

Katara's eyes widened, her breath coming in sharply as a memory came to her.

' _You must forgive my nephew, Miss Katara. He has the tendency to not think ahead and his stubbornness will cost him greatly one day.'_

 _Katara scoffed and continued gazing over the railing at the vast expanse of ocean. She and Zuko had_ another _argument, or rather a screaming match on deck. She wanted to say she wished she never chose to tell him about the Avatar, but could she have lived with lying to him?_

' _He's too stubborn for his own good,' she grumbled._

' _Perhaps, but that's also one of his redeeming qualities. He never gives up.'_

_Katara looked up from the water to meet Iroh's gaze. She nodded in understanding and Iroh smiled placidly before returning to his usual perch at the pai sho table._

' _Zuko never gives up,' she whispered._

"Katara?"

Raising her eyes to her family, Katara took in a rough breath.

* * *

Katara stood breathless in the darkness, the sound of her breaths battling with the thudding of her heart. The shadowy figure in front of her paused. Waiting for her? Katara stared at him, evaluating him. He had spent the better part of their encounter evading her, except for when she first spotted him and attacked.

Since then, he had led her on a chase through Ba Sing Se, leading her from the neatly paved pathways and well groomed homes of the Upper Ring towards the dirt paths and slim alleyways of the Lower Ring.

They remained in their silent stalemate. The figure in black tilted his head at her. Katara blinked.

"What do you want?"

She knew that he wasn't going to respond, but she waited. Katara waited for the span of three heartbeats. Then, he turned away from her. She raised an eyebrow.

' _Why would he turn his back to me?'_

He looked back at her. Katara clenched her teeth, an audible clack echoing in the empty alleyway. The light of the half moon lent a bluish tint to the darkness and Katara could now make out what was previously hidden now that her eyes adjusted. The shadow man was tall. She could make out his lean frame now that he wasn't moving amongst the shadows.

He clicked his tongue at her in exasperation. A quick sound to let her know of his impatience. She scoffed and narrowed her eyes at him, making no sign of moving towards him. To her surprise, it appeared as though his shoulders slumped in disappointment. He turned back, primed to disappear into the darkness again.

"Wait!"

Katara's eyes widened at the sound of her own voice. The figure looked back at her again, its head cocked inquisitively. He held out a hand to her, his palm up in a suppliant gesture.

"I can't."

The figure stilled, an impossible feat to Katara since she already thought he was statuesque before. She nervously chewed on her lip before saying in a quiet voice, "Tomorrow night."

Katara hoped the figure couldn't hear the tremble in her voice. She maintained eye contact with the darkness behind the eyes of the theater mask.

To her shock, the figure dropped his arm and gave her a curt nod before leaping onto a tattered awning, climbing higher until he disappeared onto a rooftop. Several minutes passed before Katara tore her gaze away from where she last saw him disappear. She pulled up short when she saw Sokka standing in the shadows, his arms crossed over his chest and a dark look on his face.

"Sokka?"

"I can't let you go with him, Katara. He's the _enemy_."

"Sokka, he's not like the rest of them! I _know_ —"

"What do you know Katara? I'm telling you— you can't trust him!"

"If anyone here has the authority on that, it should be me! He's already betrayed me once so believe me, I _know_ I _shouldn't_ trust him!"

Katara could tell even in the dim moonlight that she was trying her brother's patience like never before.

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?"

"I know I shouldn't trust him…" she said softly. "But I can't help but feel like…"

"Like what?" Sokka glared at her. "Last time you told me you trusted him and I was okay with it, he tried to kidnap Aang! He hurt you! You've been a weird, sad imitation of my little sister and now he's back and I'm supposed to be okay with it?"

"Knock it off, you two! You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood and I don't want to deal with the creepy secret police. They're already after us."

The Water Tribe siblings turned to Toph as she entered the alleyway, Aang following behind her with a strange expression on his face. Toph's face was uncharacteristically stern. "Continue the discussion after we get some sleep."

* * *

Katara felt as though she was going to empty the contents of her stomach. She closed her eyes tightly, her arms clapped tightly to her sides. The night air was thick with apprehension and she suppressed a shiver from the feeling of being watched, though she knew all eyes were on her. Surveying the darkness warily, she locked eyes with her brother and looked away from him, her eyes filling with tears at the hurt she felt.

"He's not going to come," she said hoarsely. "He'll see you and run off before you can catch a glimpse of him."

"We'll stay the night," Hakoda said.

"I don't want to do this."

"Katara, this is for the best."

Katara shook her head. "I _can't_ do this. Please, just let me go," she whispered.

Hakoda's jaw was tense and Katara could make out the twitch of his muscle as he clenched his teeth. His face was cold and his eyes hard and Katara knew that this was the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe she was speaking to, not her father. He had maintained his distance from her since Sokka spoke to him.

' _You mean to tell me that_ Prince Zuko _of the_ Fire Nation _is the one that my_ daughter _is heartbroken over? Oh I knew you were infatuated with a Fire Nation boy, but I thought it was a servant! Someone you worked with in the palace! But the prince?'_

' _Dad…'_

' _And after everything he's done, the hurt we all saw you experience, you'd go back to him?'_

' _No, I—'_

' _Tonight. We catch him tonight and threaten Fire Lord Ozai with the heir to the throne.'_

_Katara's nostrils flared and she stared at her father with impossibly wide eyes. 'You wouldn't hurt him?'_

_After a pause, Hakoda sighed. 'No. But I hope that the Fire Lord won't call my bluff. But you're staying here. He's not coming anywhere near you.'_

' _Dad—'_

' _That's an order. Stay away from him.'_

"My decision is final, Katara. Stay here with Toph and Aang."

Katara flinched as he slammed the door close behind him and she heard the sounds of the locks being put into place. She knew they were doing this out of concern for her but Katara paced in frustration. She ran to the window as she watched her father, brother, and several Water Tribe men move quickly through the night, towards the Lower Ring where Zuko would be waiting for her.

"He's going to think I planned this. That I wanted him to get caught," she whispered.

"So what were you planning, Katara? What did you think was going to happen tonight?" Toph sat in the corner of the dark living room, scowling.

Aang's large grey eyes were suspiciously bright in the darkness. "Were you going to leave with him?"

Katara stared at her friends, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to explain herself. "I don't know," she admitted.

Toph's face softened slightly. She huffed and brushed her bangs out of her face roughly, causing the dark hair to stand up messily. "Look I don't know what the heck happened with you and this Fire Nation prince, but if he's what's got you so messed up, then he's the one who needs to set things right again."

"Toph?"

Toph stood up and stretched her arms above her head briefly before grounding her stance. "Come on, Aang. We're gonna make sure Sweetness here gets the chance to get some answers."

Aang scratched his neck nervously. "I don't think I know what you're trying to say…"

"Ain't it obvious? We're gonna break Katara out of here." With a toothy grin, Toph kicked her heel onto the floor, a dark hole appearing. "You coming, Sweetness?"

Katara blinked at her, a warning sting behind her eyes forcing her to wipe them quickly. She barked out a laugh in disbelief and stood in front of the younger girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm coming."


	19. The Decision

_Last Time…_

_Aang's large grey eyes were suspiciously bright in the darkness. "Were you going to leave with him?"_

_Katara stared at her friends, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to explain herself. "I don't know," she admitted._

_Toph's face softened slightly. She huffed and brushed her bangs out of her face roughly, causing the dark hair to stand up messily. "Look I don't know what the heck happened with you and this Fire Nation prince, but if he's what's got you so messed up, then he's the one who needs to set things right again."_

" _Toph?"_

_Toph stood up and stretched her arms above her head briefly before grounding her stance. "Come on, Aang. We're gonna make sure Sweetness here gets the chance to get some answers."_

_Aang scratched his neck nervously. "I don't think I know what you're trying to say…"_

" _Ain't it obvious? We're gonna break Katara out of here." With a toothy grin, Toph kicked her heel onto the floor, a dark hole appearing. "You coming, Sweetness?"_

_Katara blinked at her, a warning sting behind her eyes forcing her to wipe them quickly. She barked out a laugh in disbelief and stood in front of the younger girl, placing a hand on her shoulder._

" _I'm coming."_

* * *

Zuko was shrouded in silence. He knew that others usually felt oppressed, stifled by the stillness, but he found comfort in the quiet. It surrounded him like a cloak. As he put on the dark clothing, there were minute disturbances to the quiet. Soft shuffles as the light fabric slid over his skin, the amplification of the sound of his own breathing as he lifted the hood over his face and the mask over the lower half of his face. He reached for the wooden mask and stared as he held it in his hands.

His gloved fingers glazed over the lacquered surface as his eyes narrowed at the permanent grin.

' _What am I even doing? This… this isn't what was supposed to happen.'_

Looking up into the mirror of the small bathroom, he threw the mask into the metal sink, the harsh clang sending reverberations through his head. He gripped the edge of the sink, leaning forward and glaring at his reflection. Only a small candle propped against the tiled wall on the windowsill lit the room.

Zuko glared at himself, the pale strip of skin surrounding his eyes conspicuous against the darkness of his hood and mask. His golden eyes caught the firelight wavering in the room. They narrowed as his focused his attention on his left eye. His grip on the sink tightened.

Had it already been eight months since he'd been banished? The scar no longer pained him when he touched it, but it still looked raw, the flesh permanently mottled to a red-violet hue surrounding his eye, which was stuck in a glare. When he tried to widen it further, the pain reawakened and his nerves would throb. He would never grow a new eyebrow and the case was the same for the hair that used to surround his left temple. His ear was forever misshapen though physicians told him he was lucky to have not had any hearing damage. They were right; his above-average hearing had not been altered in any way.

Zuko scoffed. _'Lucky… luck has nothing to do with me.'_

He looked back at the theater mask. He didn't know what possessed him to take that with him when he was banished. It was already strewn amongst the rest of his belongings. He had neither the liberty of time nor interest to pack carefully, he supposed. His father's orders were clear. He was to leave the Fire Nation as soon as possible. But it was one of the few things he managed to salvage from his mother's belongings before his father burned everything and he thanked Agni he brought it with him.

With a deep breath, he put the mask on, tying it around his head and making sure it would not come off. Without a second thought, Zuko used his Firebending to extinguish the small flame and reentered his bedroom. Reaching in between the frame and worn mattress, he gripped his dual dao swords and strapped them to his back.

He had lived in this cramped apartment in the Lower Ring for a little less than two months. Alone. Once his ship was docked and his ostrich-horse readied, Zuko immediately set off for Ba Sing Se where his uncle's sources informed them the Avatar was camped. Traveling with his uncle was not easy… for the most part.

The difficulty was in placating the talkative man with conversation when he did not want to talk and being without a personal stateroom to retreat to. And the constant need to stop and rest, not just for the ostrich-horses, but Iroh also needed to pace himself. Zuko grew irritated. When they had arrived in a village that Iroh seemed comfortable in (it held a moderately sized teahouse), Zuko left in the middle of the night, taking only what he needed for a fast ride. This included a few changes of clothes, enough food to last to the next village, two canteens of water, and a little less than a third of their coins.

Iroh, of course already knew.

" _Would you at least grant an old man the honor of saying goodbye to his kin?"_

_Zuko froze, a shadow stilling in the darkness. He turned his head back, his voice muffled by the cloth covering the lower half of his face. "Enough with the dramatics, Uncle. You're sounding as awful as those actors on Ember Island."_

" _Take more coins."_

" _No."_

" _Zuko," Iroh's voice held an edge Zuko had not heard in a very long time. "You will need the currency where you are going."_

_Zuko's eyes widened. "You're not trying to stop me?"_

" _I could not stop you any more than I could hope to stop the world from spinning around the sun. Just please help an old man's peace of mind and take the extra coins."_

_Watching his uncle warily, Zuko ducked his head in a curt nod before taking a small stack of coins from the bedside table where his Uncle kept his coin purse. He pressed his lips together. Iroh was never so careless that he would leave money out in the open. He supposed his uncle truly knew his character._

" _Prince Zuko, I am not fond of the persona you are choosing to embody, but I hope that it will lead you to where you have to be. Send for me if you need help."_

_Staring at him, Zuko scoffed and turned to leave._

" _Remember this, Prince Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."_

Those words had gnawed at Zuko's mind since he set off on his own. He knew those words but he couldn't place them. It was when he had finally made it to the ferry terminal that would take him to Ba Sing Se that he remembered. He had been rummaging through his rucksack and grabbed the edge of the theater mask.

His uncle's parting words to him were his mother's. Those were the forgotten words she had whispered to him as he slept the night she left. By the time he made it through the great wall of Ba Sing Se, he was of a singular mindset.

As soon as he secured a discreet room in a crowded but otherwise unobtrusive boarding house, he began scouting the city. No one paid him a second look, even with the scar on his face. During his exploration through the streets of Ba Sing Se, he noticed everyone had the same haggard look, torn and mended clothing. Some even bore scars. No one cared to know who he was. They were too concerned in finding their next meal. Finding their missing family.

Zuko would not forget who he was. He was Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. He was heir to the throne. And he would not give that up. Certainly not to a _child_.

He found them easily enough. Though they were kids, they were considered foreign dignitaries. For a young boy, the Avatar still held enough clout to earn the best hospitality the Earth Kingdom could afford. For Zuko, it was amazingly simple to slip out in the darkness and sneak over walls, past royal guards, and through the streets that gradually emptied as he approached the Upper Ring.

As for which of the immaculately kept houses belonged to the Avatar and his friends, Zuko knew it had to be the home that held a separate shed large enough to house the enormous sky bison they traveled on.

When he found them, he crept along the side of the house, peering inside windows, marveling at the group's sense of security. The Avatar and young Earthbender laughed boisterously at the expense of the older Water Tribe boy. Sokka. Though he found his intended target, his eyes still searched frantically through the window, scanning.

Then he heard it.

It wasn't as loud or obnoxious as the Earthbender's laugh, or as carefree and light as the Avatar's, but he still heard it. A soft sound, a quiet laugh through her nose. Not like the triumphant bark of laughter when she won an argument. Or the stifled fake laugh he had heard around his sister and Mai and Ty Lee. This was the laugh he had heard when she teased him but didn't want to make him feel too uncomfortable. The sound when he had managed to amuse her with his sarcasm or he made a rare joke.

Running in a crouch to avoid being seen in the windows, he looked through another window and found her, nestled comfortably in a corner, parchment and an inkwell in front of her and a brush in her slender fingers. He inhaled sharply as he looked at her for the first time in nearly six months.

In so many ways, she looked the same but so different. Her hair was longer but still cascaded down her back in chocolate waves. She styled the hair framing her face in loops, no longer concerned with concealing her Water Tribe heritage. Katara's face had lost some of its roundness, her cheekbones more prominent, her full lips appearing larger. She was tired, the skin under her eyes sagging slightly and darker than the rest of her face. But it was her eyes he focused on.

Still large, with an exotic almond shape. Blue that resembled a clear day at sea. Long, fluttery eyelashes. They crinkled as he knew they would as she laughed.

' _Right. Well now that we've successfully shut down Sokka's plans to join Ba Sing Se's Haiku Club—'_

' _It's the Five-Seven-Five Society!'_

'— _we should head to bed. We have an early day of meetings with the Earth King and his cabinet tomorrow and we still have to do quick rounds in the Lower Ring like we said we would. I'll take the first patrol tonight.'_

' _Aw, but Katara, it's not like we're discussing anything_ new _. It's just the same stuff over and over again that they can't agree on. Besides, I wanted to show you the zoo! They have some really cute animals I know you'd like!'_

_Katara offered him a gentle smile. 'Maybe another time, Aang. You know as the Avatar you need to be present at these meetings.'_

_Aang's face fell slightly but he nodded._

_A small guilty frown curved her lips. 'Another time,' she promised._

_The younger boy's round grey eyes lit up. Zuko took notice, with annoyance, of the young Avatar's obvious infatuation with Katara._

' _Alright, enough talking already. I'm pooped. It's not easy teaching Twinkletoes how to Earthbend. I've got the shift after Katara's.'_

' _You guys go ahead, I'll just send this message to Gran-Gran.'_

Zuko wasn't as well hidden as he thought. Or maybe a part of him wanted her to see him. As Katara ventured out to release the messenger hawk, she looked around her warily. The set of her mouth was hard and her eyes narrowed in the darkness. Her shoulders were tensed. Though it appeared her head was tilted up, watching after the hawk, Zuko knew her eyes were roaming. Then they landed on him.

Suffice it to say, the group did not get to bed as soon as they thought they would. He managed to deal with the others quickly enough. Katara's brother's combat skills had improved greatly. And the Avatar's Airbending skills lent validation to the rumors he and his men had heard throughout the Earth Kingdom. But most shockingly, he was surprised by the accuracy and skill the small Earthbender had. He had glimpsed her face in the moonlight and allowed her attack to connect when noticing her unseeing eyes.

And Zuko was shocked by the exhilaration he felt that night as he escaped, running off as a well placed kick connected with Katara's ankles, sweeping her off of her feet. He knew from previous experience of sparring with her that she had the tendency to stay grounded and not shift her feet as much as she should. Still, having a legitimate fight with her was nothing like sparring with her.

Katara was a fierce opponent and held nothing back. He had no idea the power behind her Waterbending. She had grown even more as a master of her element since they last fought at the South Pole. He had stayed up late, grumbling, as he bandaged a cut that traveled along his upper arm and sewing the accompanying tear on his outfit. He really should have been prepared for that water blade.

From then, he honestly didn't know whether he continued attacking the Avatar to capture him or just to see her again. He didn't know which was the consolation prize. And then the night before, their fight took them throughout the city. It was easier to wait for them to come to him than sneak into the Upper Ring. They tried to vary their routes and schedules as they patrolled but Zuko still managed to sneak up on them. And last night he practically led Katara to him.

When she asked what he wanted he couldn't answer. He didn't know. He just knew that fighting Katara was a welcome distraction and setback in trying to capture the Avatar. And then he was holding his hand out to her.

And she told him to come back. Try as he might to deny it, it gave him hope.

He couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't concentrate all day as he went through his routes. Zuko had gotten a job as a delivery boy, dragging a cart seamlessly through the crowded roads. He was restless. It was as if every cell of his body knew that Katara was coming.

The moment was here.

Under the cover of night, Zuko climbed out of his bedroom window, taking care to make it appear it was closed behind him. His fingertips gripping the windowsill, he readjusted his position, the balls of his feet pressed tightly against the side of the building.

Taking in as deep of a breath as he could through the two masks obstructing his mouth and nose, Zuko's body tensed, his muscles bunching up. This was just like the basic Firebending instruction he had undergone as a child when he had finally showed signs of having the ability. The clipped, emotionless tone of Master Kato echoed in his memory, intermingled with his uncle's deep baritone.

' _Your breath is the power of your Firebending, Prince Zuko. It stokes your inner fire and allows you access to your chi. Without good breath, your Firebending will be weak— useless.'_

Exhale.

Zuko pushed off of the wall, his body arcing gracefully through the air as he landed on the awning of a building on the opposite side of the alleyway. He ran along the thick cloth, his knees absorbing the shock of the fabric's bounce, before pushing off of the edge and landing softly onto the ground, taking off at a sprint by his next breath.

* * *

Katara followed the two younger benders in front of her, an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure you know where we're going Toph?"

Toph snorted. "Listen Sweetness, who's the blind one here?"

"You."

"That's right! So you can bet your little hair loopies that I know where I'm going!"

Aang paused beside her. "Uh, Toph?"

"Don't you start, Twinkletoes! This is why you still struggle with Earthbending sometimes. Quit looking with your eyes. Ain't that the reason you bugged me to join you crazy people? If you can't feel the earth without seeing it, then I've been wasting my time."

Her mouth set in a pout, she narrowed her eyes in Aang's direction. "And if you're so curious, just ask her. I can't deal with your nervousness. Your hearbeat's going crazy and it's distracting."

"Aang?"

Glaring at Toph, Aang's shoulders hunched over and he turned back towards the tunnel they finished bending. Katara reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Aang?" she repeated more insistently. "You can ask me anything."

"It was Prince Zuko?" he asked quietly. Evenly. His voice was so unlike its usual tone that it prompted Katara to release him.

The Avatar turned to face her, his grey eyes downcast. "I don't get it. He's the _prince_ of the Fire Nation. His dad is the Fire Lord and I've heard nothing except that he's the bad guy from you and Sokka—"

"I know, believe me I know. What you're saying and what my Dad told me. Aang, the Fire Nation took my mother from me. But I learned that they also took Zuko's mother away from him." She closed her eyes and sighed. "You know that you can't define one person by where they come from. You can't blame a person for someone else's decisions."

Aang's mouth was pressed into a thin line and Katara blinked at him in disbelief. "Aang, you didn't even believe Sokka and me when we told you what's happened the past century. Your best friend was a Fire Nation boy."

"I'm not blaming the Fire Nation," Aang fired back.

"It sounded like you were, Aang."

"I'm just blaming _him_! He hurt you, Katara! Do you know how hard it was for me to keep Appa flying? For Sokka to hold me back when we saw you go into the water?"

Katara reared back. "You saw that?"

"And I overheard what you said to Suki when we were on Kyoshi Island! And you've been so sad—"

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Don't act so righteous, Katara! Like you're one to talk," Toph interjected. "You're more meddlesome than Aang any day."

"Aang, this is my decision—"

"Yeah, and it's a _bad_ one!" His nostrils flared, his chest heaving. "What are you planning on doing? Join him? Are you going to hand me over to him?"

" _Aang_!" Toph admonished.

"Toph, it's okay."

Katara stepped between Toph and Aang, casting a grateful look at the Earthbender before she caught herself once more for forgetting that she was blind. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Aang, you're one of my best friends. You're my pupil. Being your Waterbending teacher will be one of my greatest accomplishments."

"But you're going to leave me."

Katara stared at him, still unsure.

Toph tensed. "Hate to cut this short, but Katara's boyfriend will be here soon."

"He's not my boyfriend," Katara hissed at Toph, though her eyes were still trained on Aang. "But I can't let my father capture Zuko."

"Why not?" Aang asked, a desperate tone in his voice.

"Brace yourselves!"

Toph opened the earth above them and lifted the ground they stood on quickly, propelling them through the hole and into the empty alleyway. Katara immediately threw herself against the wall and peered back into the alley where she made out Toph and Aang's forms. Fighting the urge to stick her head out of the alley, Katara watched Toph intensely, relying on her seismic sense to move at the opportune time. Katara uncorked her water skin and drew out the water, the liquid hovering between her hands.

Toph gave Katara a sharp nod and Katara lunged forward, one arm swooping forward and sending the water out into the street. She clenched her fists and tightened the slack in her water whip, feeling the additional weight of a body. As she brought the water back in, it froze into ice and she found herself staring into the dark depths of the eyes of the Blue Spirit.

Katara couldn't see anything but blackness but she could feel his gaze on her. "We have to move quickly," she whispered. "Now, Toph!"

"I would think about it if I were you, Toph."

Everyone in the alley turned towards Sokka. Hakoda and a handful of Water Tribe men stood behind him, including Bato and Toriq. Katara felt her knees shake. She dared a look at her father and saw his reproachful expression.

"Dad…"

"What in Spirits' name are you thinking, Katara?" he asked roughly.

Katara shook her head, her mouth open but no sound would come out.

"Toriq." Hakoda's command held an edge.

The Waterbender stepped forward and pulled the water from the water skins strapped to his back. His arms crossed his chest and he thrust them forwards towards Katara and the Blue Spirit, the jets of water turning into ice shards meant to pin them to the wall.

Katara relinquished her hold on the Blue Spirit but not before pulling him closer and hissing, "Don't make me regret this decision."

She shoved past him and swung her arms in an arc and forced them forward, her palms out. Toriq's ice shards immediately turned to liquid and they appeared to bounce off of an invisible dome in front of Katara and the Blue Spirit, splashing back towards the Water Tribe men.

"Dad, please, it doesn't have to be this way."

Zuko froze. He knew those words. He knew that tone. Didn't he just beg his own father for another chance? He couldn't pinpoint why Katara had appeared different before, but she stepped into the moonlight and he saw the minute changes.

She lacked her usual hair loopies, and even the long plait down her back. Instead, her locks were pinned back away from her face. Her forearms were protectively wrapped with white bindings and she wore arm guards, the thick blue armor also wrapping around her palms to resemble fingerless gloves. Her tunic was tighter than usual, allowing for less obstruction as she moved and her pants were tucked into brown combat boots with shin guards.

Katara was prepared to fight.

But not him. She was _protecting_ him. Zuko's heart felt as though it was rattling against his rib cage.

"Figured it out have you?" Toph sneered. "So what's the plan, Sparky? Gonna help her out and prove her right or betray her again?"

Zuko stared at her then his eyes slid to the boy next to her. This was the closest he had been to the Avatar. He could run and grab him and be miles from Ba Sing Se by the time they all got up to rub their heads. But did he want that?

"Katara, please." Aang's clear voice rang through the alley, bouncing off of the stone walls.

"Listen to him, Katara." Sokka pleaded. "I accepted this when I found out in the South Pole and I regret my decision because you haven't been you for the past six months."

Stone manacles flew across the air and found their targets in the Water Tribe men except for Sokka and Hakoda, their weapons clattering to the ground. At their protests and grumbles, she bent stone restraints over their mouths. Toph pointed a finger at them. "You stay out of this! This is a family matter."

"Dad, you told me you trusted my instincts," Katara reminded Hakoda.

"I love you, Katara, but I can't accept this. I don't know what he's told you, but this will only end in more pain for you."

"I haven't said anything to her in six months."

Zuko's husky voice caused a shiver to travel down Katara's spine and she took in a breath sharply. She turned her head slightly to glance at his profile.

"Even more reason for her not to trust you," Sokka yelled, his grip tightening on his boomerang. "You know, I trusted you with my little sister. Even though the first time I saw you, you two were in bed together—"

"What?" Hakoda and Aang snapped simultaneously. Toph's eyes widened but she quickly schooled her expression into a neutral one, though her lips showed a telling upwards tick.

"— but I heard you were a good guy from the other servants. Katara told me so herself. I saw how happy Katara was when she came home. She didn't want stay with us. _She wanted to go back with you!_ "

"Sokka!"

"No, Katara! This royal jerk is going to hear exactly what he put you through!"

"I know."

Sokka's face hardened and he snarled at Zuko, "You _know_?!" He barked out a harsh laugh. In a movement so fast, not even Toph could have predicted it, Sokka rushed Zuko, gripping the front of his black clothes and shoved him against the wall.

"You _know_?!" he repeated. Sokka threw him against the wall again. "How long have you been tailing us?"

"I've been chasing after the Avatar ever since we left the Southern Water Tribe," Zuko replied coolly, his eyes darting to Katara, her face stony. "I didn't know Katara was with him until two months ago when I heard of two Water Tribe siblings traveling with him. Who else would it be?"

"See, Katara? He has nothing on his mind but trying to capture Aang!"

Katara stepped forward towards the two and removed the Blue Spirit mask from Zuko, watching him carefully. She took in his face, as if feasting after being starved for months. His scar was completely healed. The skin appeared rough and dry. His eyes held dark circles and seemed worn. Frown lines etched themselves onto his skin. He no longer had the high ponytail he had given himself before they separated. Instead, a short layer of black hair covered his head.

"I had to cut it off if I wanted to travel through the Earth Kingdom without being bothered," he answered her silent question.

"Why did you want me to come with you?"

"I don't know."

"Not good enough of an answer," Sokka growled, his fists tightening.

"I didn't ask you what you thought," Zuko hissed.

With a yell, Sokka pushed Katara away, reached back, and threw his fist forward, connecting with Zuko's jaw. Zuko's head snapped back and instinct took over for the Firebender. Roaring, Zuko pushed off of the wall and pushed Sokka off of him, returning with his own punch directed at Sokka's torso. The Water Tribe warrior narrowly avoided the hit, sidestepping, and swinging the bone club at Zuko's head.

"No!" Katara screamed, but she was held back by her father. "Let me go!"

In her mind's eye, she pictured Zuko lying still in the infirmary, his head bandaged after his Agni Kai with the Fire Lord. Katara saw the wave towering over Zuko threatening to sweep him away in the storm. Zuko sleeping at her bedside after a wave managed to take her down. Him giving her gifts for her birthday, sharing his culture with her, his life.

Zuko accepting her when she revealed she met him with the intention to betray him. His confessions… about his mother, his fears, it all tumbled in her mind.

Once more, Katara thrashed against her father's arms. There was a ringing in the air as Zuko unsheathed his dual dao blades, using one of them to block the whale bone club. Zuko and Sokka continued to parry and strike each other, the banished prince clearly the more skilled, but Sokka managed to avoid the harder hits.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

Ignoring her pleas, they continued to exchange blows, Zuko connecting his elbow to Sokka's abdomen just as Sokka managed to hit him over the head with his boomerang. Zuko followed through with the momentum of the hit, rolling into a tuck and landing in a crouch, shaking his head. Sokka doubled over and panted hard, air wheezing through his mouth.

Zuko waited until Sokka stood up straight, preparing himself for his next attack. However, when the two lunged towards each other, they froze, their bodies tensing and their features strained. Both of them turned their eyes to Katara, who held one hand out in front of her, her fingers spread. Her other arm was extended towards Hakoda, who was also staring at his daughter with wide eyes.

"Katara," Aang breathed. "How are you doing that?"

Despair filled Katara's eyes. "I've been trained by the best healers in the world. I have the most intimate knowledge of how the human body works. The Waterbenders in the Foggy Swamp taught me how to find water in all life. I know how to control the water in your bodies without hurting you. I could hurt you. I could _kill_ you." She grunted, feeling the onset of a massive headache. "It's not pleasant, but I'll do what I have to," she grit out.

Aang glared. "Should you be controlling other people like that?"

"I won't have them hurt each other anymore!"

"You'd— ugh!— choose him over the Avatar's support! Over your family?" Hakoda continued to struggle, but Katara fought, her will being tested as she fought her father's.

Toph frowned. "Katara, you're overexerting yourself."

"I'm doing what I have to," Katara groaned, a wave of dizziness taking her over. It took a lot of concentration to control the traces of water in three bodies. It was only a half moon. It hadn't even fully crested in the sky.

"You can't trust him!" The Airbender was insistent. "Katara, you're hurting yourself!"

"They need to listen!"

"It's not worth it!"

Katara's eyes flashed. "You're the Avatar. You're supposed to help maintain balance. You said the monks preached spiritual enlightenment and that includes letting things go. But I can't let him go! I'm sorry if I don't make your standards, but I'm not as perfect as you think I am, Aang! And you preach forgiveness, that you can't rely on people to change on their own. They need a push and I'm willing to be that push for him!"

Her eyes met Zuko's and his mouth fell open slightly.

"I can't leave him alone again."

Sokka struggled harder against Katara's hold. "What did you do to my baby sister?"

"He didn't do anyth—"

"Don't try to defend him, Katara," Sokka's words came out as a stilted snarl. "It's obvious that he's more important to you than Aang or the war or _us_."

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it?" Sokka turned his steely gaze to her. "You chose to cut him off and grab him before we could. You chose him."

Finally, Katara crumpled to her knees and dropped her hold, the emotional stress and strain of controlling the three taking its toll on her. Zuko recovered quickly and moved to her side, feeling the icy stares of the Avatar and the Water Tribe men on his back.

"Guys, we've got company coming soon. Based on their movements, it could be Dai Li," Toph's brow was furrowed as she concentrated on the disturbance she felt within the ground.

Sokka frowned. "What? I thought Suki dealt with them months ago."

Pursing her lips, Toph moved her legs into a wide stance, her arms bent and her elbows pressed to her sides. "Apparently not."

"Leave."

Katara gasped and stared at her father. "What?"

"It's my last favor to you. They'll take one look at him and take you prisoner. I know you. You've made your decision and I can't change your mind. You chose this man over your family, your country, and your duty. You're no longer a daughter of the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara let out a croak of agony, her skin went cold and her eyes began filling with tears as she gaped at her father. Sokka turned towards Hakoda and back to Katara.

"Dad, you're not serious."

"She's made her choices, Sokka. She has to live with them."

"Dad, please—" Katara gasped.

"Use your head start," Hakoda warned. The chieftain lifted his eyes to Zuko's, his jaw clenching as their gazes connected. "Take her."

Zuko shook his head. "I won't take her from her family."

"You're her family now."

"Better hurry, they'll be here soon," Toph warned. She frowned. "There's only three of them. We can handle it."

Zuko hesitated and looked down at the young woman in his arms, heartbreak evident on her features. He nodded, grabbing the forgotten mask off of the ground, and scooped her up, running out of the alley and into the empty streets. He was careful not to jar Katara too much as she remained silent in his arms. Finally, when he made it to the alley where they could climb up into his apartment window, he put her down gently, his arms around her shoulders to hold her up in case she collapsed again.

"Katara?"

She lifted her face to his, her eyes uncharacteristically blank.

Zuko blinked at her and nodded. "Okay. Can you climb up on your own or do you need me to carry you?"

He could see the indecision on her face. Her natural independence warring with her obvious fragility at the moment. Zuko was also aware of how tired she was from the advanced Waterbending she had done tonight.

"I need your help," she admitted quietly.

"Get on my back."

When Zuko was finally able to lower her into his bed, Katara's eyelids were heavy, though he spotted the trail of tears glistening on her cheeks. He wiped them away softly and pulled the thin blanket over her.

As she drifted off, she said, "You still owe me a heck of an explanation."

Zuko frowned at her, his thumb still stroking her cheek. "I owe you everything," he replied softly.


	20. The Reconciliation

_Last Time…_

_He could see the indecision on her face. Her natural independence warring with her obvious fragility at the moment. Zuko was also aware of how tired she was from the advanced Waterbending she had done tonight._

_"I need your help," she admitted quietly._

_"Get on my back."_

_When Zuko was finally able to lower her into his bed, Katara's eyelids were heavy, though he spotted the trail of tears glistening on her cheeks. He wiped them away softly and pulled the thin blanket over her._

_As she drifted off, she said, "You still owe me a heck of an explanation."_

_Zuko frowned at her, his thumb still stroking her cheek. "I owe you everything," he replied softly._

* * *

Katara awoke, her vision bleary. Groaning into the pillow, she shifted in bed, burrowing herself deeper under the blankets. She frowned, consciousness pulling her further and further from sleep. The sheets were rougher against her skin than she remembered, more threadbare. Katara reached out her arms along the expanse of the bed, a soft mewl leaving her lips as she stretched the muscles of her sore limbs.

The light that came in through the only window in the room did a decent job of lighting the cramped apartment. The light was moderately bright, but soft. Was it already late afternoon? She sat up suddenly as she took in her surroundings, immediately regretting the movement as a wave of nausea came over her and her head began to throb, feeling the aftereffects of the difficult Waterbending she had done last night.

' _Stupid,'_ she chastised herself. _'You didn't even practice the technique and you tried it on three grown humans.'_

Her bed was small, comparable to the bed she had in her childhood room in the Southern Water Tribe. The olive-hued sheets were obviously used many times before, sewn patches dotting the bedspread. In one corner of the room, by the window, there was a small table with two pots, a single set of chipped dining ware, and a sooty stovetop, the fireplace beneath it recently cleared of ashes.

Slowly, Katara rose from the bed, noting how she still wore her combat outfit, with the exception of her boots, neatly placed by the door. With a panic, she reached towards her hip for her water skins, before she saw them hanging on the rack of hooks above the door. Unsure of what to do next, she made the bed and rose on her tiptoes to peer out of the window. Not able to see anything more than the stone wall of the building next door and the ground below, Katara explored the rest of the apartment, which didn't take very long.

The bathroom was kept orderly and bare. A towel hung on the rack and there was an additional two towels folded neatly on a shelf. A quick perusal revealed nothing more than a bar of soap, a razor for shaving, and a small vial. Opening the vial, Katara was surprised with the scent of something deep and citrusy, with a hint of bitterness to lend masculinity. She laughed quietly to herself as she recognized the heady combination of bergamot, sandalwood, and ginger as Zuko's scent.

"Couldn't help but indulge in bath oils, could you?" she muttered.

"I _am_ a spoiled former prince."

Katara gasped and flinched, her fingers fumbling the glass vial. She gripped it tightly and blushed and put it back on the edge of the tub. Placing her hand on her hips, Katara managed a convincingly disparaging expression as she turned towards him, Zuko hovering uncertainly at the threshold though he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Too nosy for your own good."

Scoffing at him, Katara shifted her weight onto one hip, crossing her arms as she pouted. She looked up at him with pursed lips. Her eyes darted around the bathroom, not knowing where to settle her gaze. She just knew that she couldn't stare at him for too long. It felt strange.

"Where were you?" she asked, her gaze on the doorframe.

Zuko held up a bag that Katara hadn't noticed. "I just finished my routes and grabbed us some food, groceries, and some extra clothes for you."

Katara's lips fell into an 'o' and Zuko tried to muster a reassuring smile though it resembled more of a grimace. He ran a hand through his cropped hair and gestured for her to follow him out. Katara joined him at the small table, focused on what he was taking out of the bag.

Zuko tried to focus on what he was doing, unpacking his recent purchases without dropping them but he couldn't shake off her presence. His body was on high alert, too aware of how close she was.

"The food is a bit plain, especially after you've lived in the Upper Ring," Zuko began nervously, his voice wavering slightly. "But I've got some spices in the cupboard. Hopefully it'll get rid of that…" He twisted his lips sourly. "Cardboard taste."

Katara gently pushed him aside. "Go clean up, you shouldn't be touching our food after you've been doing Spirits know what outside. Besides, I can fend for myself," she joked lightly.

Blinking at her, Zuko's lips quirked upwards. "Believe me, I know," he mumbled.

Later, when he stepped out of the bathroom, Zuko pulled up short at the sight of Katara serenely stirring a pot over the stovetop. His mouth began to salivate at the smell of the food. As his golden eyes appraised her, he noticed she had changed out of her combat wear into one of the outfits he had been able to buy her, her clothes neatly piled on the bedside table. He frowned. Zuko couldn't afford much so Katara was wearing a man's tunic, the green shirt practically swallowing her petite frame. She rolled up the sleeves as much as she could and tightened the belt around her waist so the excess fabric didn't billow annoyingly around her. She wore cut off pants that tightened just below her knees, her calves and feet exposed. His gaze softened at the sight of her comfortable and cooking their meal. He dared to dip the tip of his pinky finger into the pot and then into his mouth. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"How did you that?"

"What?" she asked absently.

"Manage to turn cardboard into something edible."

Katara's eyes met his, a tiny smile in place. "You learn to be creative with what you have growing up in the Southern Water Tribe. With the men gone to fight in the war, we lost our best hunters. My grandmother taught me a few things. Also, after traveling with Sokka the past few months on a limited budget, I had to experiment."

Her expression turned stricken as she talked about her family, the rhythm of her stirring broken. Zuko's face fell and he took a deep breath and turned away.

"We should head out before your family comes looking for us. The Earthbender traveling with you… she's a tracker?" Zuko's voice was strangely detached and he winced at its robotic nature.

Katara shook her head, looking back at the pot forlornly. "Toph isn't a tracker, just a very talented Earthbender. Earthbending isn't just how she fights; it's how she sees." Katara made a face. "Either way, she's not a shirshu, and besides, Toph wouldn't lead them to us."

"Still, I don't want to put her in the position of being forced to track us."

Katara wanted to argue that her family and friends wouldn't do that, but after last night, seeing a side of her father and brother she had never seen before shook her up more than she'd like to admit. She chewed on her lower lip and carefully ladled the stew into the chipped bowl. Katara held it out to Zuko but he shook his head. Katara narrowed her eyes at him, thrusting the bowl back towards him.

"You first."

"You and your damn chivalry," Katara grumbled. "Just take it." Zuko's expression was wary when he took the bowl. "I didn't poison it," she snapped.

"I didn't think you did," he replied coolly.

"But now you do."

"I'm trying not to but your insistence is stirring some doubt!"

"If I wanted to be treated as if I were a backstabbing assassin, I wouldn't have come with you," she hissed.

Zuko pulled up. "Do you want to go back?"

"What's the point? My family disowned me," she yelled.

"That's not what I asked you."

" _Excuse me_ if I don't follow through with your orders, Prince Zuko," she sneered.

Zuko threw the bowl aside, striding forward and grabbing her wrists. Katara struggled against his hold, spurring him to tighten his grip.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked again, his face so close to hers that his warm breath skimmed over her skin.

Katara's heart pounded in her chest and she flexed her fingers, her muscles jumping under his hold. She stared up at him, frozen in place.

He spoke her name softly, a whispered caress that felt thunderous in the stillness of the small apartment. His grip loosened and Katara blinked rapidly, using the leeway to shove her palms against his chest. Before she knew it, she bent the water from the bathroom and used it to freeze Zuko to the wall.

"Stop asking that as if I have a choice."

"You have a choice, Katara. You always have a choice!"

"So did you!" Katara shouted. "And you chose to leave me!"

Zuko's face tightened into a scowl and Katara saw the telltale orange light from within the ice. It grew larger and Zuko burst through the ice, his hands fisted over the flames.

" _You_ left _me_!"

Her temper getting the best of her, Katara picked up the remnants of the shattered ice and turned it to water, pushing Zuko back with it.

"I wouldn't have if you had just chosen me!" Katara screamed back, tears spilling over, her hair mussed. "You keep asking me if I want to go back. This is just like when I went back onto your ship and you just _didn't trust me_!"

"If I didn't trust you, then I wouldn't be arguing with you here, dressed in rags, poor as dirt in the city's slums!"

"Prove it!"

Katara lunged forward, her arms swinging in front of her in a horizontal figure eight, dousing Zuko's head with sharp slaps of water. Zuko roared and punched through, the steam rising between them. He reached for Katara but she swat away his hand. She rushed to raise her other arm and block his next attempt, sidestepping.

They continued their strange dance, circling around each other, taking turns making a daring lunge towards the other, equally foiling the attempts that resulted in a cloud of steam.

"Give me one good reason right now to not take you straight to the Fire Nation capital as a prisoner of war."

Katara pushed off of the ground, rushing backwards into a crouch to avoid Zuko's punch. Zuko's gaze lingered on the curve of her spine, the line of her legs as she rolled away from him. She retaliated with a hard hit into his abdomen using the heel of her palm.

"The same reason I don't take _you_ back to my father as a war criminal."

Zuko grunted and recovered quickly, grabbing her elbow. He continued his forward momentum, blocking her attacks and pressing his body against hers, trapping her to the wall, his hand entangled in her thick hair at the back of her head. His other hand pinned her arms above her head. They breathed heavily together. The rise and fall of their chests causing their bodies to brush against each other rhythmically.

His hands flexed against her scalp and Katara couldn't help but lean into the touch, her eyelids becoming heavy. Zuko lowered his head until their foreheads touched, maintaining his eye contact with her as he did so.

"What reason is that?"

Katara gulped and shook her head.

Frustration creeping into his expression, Zuko moved his mouth towards her ear, his breath grazing her cheek.

"Tell me," he pleaded, his voice low.

Breathing deeply, Katara closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. "You know why," she whispered.

"Then why won't you say it?"

Katara struggled against his hold on her hands. Her breath shuddered when she felt his nose brush against her neck. She craned her neck away and opened her eyes.

"I can't," she said emphatically.

Pulling away, Zuko frowned at her. He released her hands and gently stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Why are you here with me then?"

"Because you used to make me feel safe," she answered quietly.

Zuko reared back, his eyes wide. "Used to," he repeated.

Katara lowered her hands slowly and held them out in front of him, silently asking his permission. He nodded and she reached out towards him, cupping his face in her hands. Her right hand touched his scar tenderly, feeling him press his cheek into her palm. Zuko's eyes closed at the feeling of her soft skin and Katara stared at the serene expression on his face. The trust, so absolute, was evident.

She pulled her hands back and Zuko opened his eyes slowly, almost drowsily. Katara looked away, hugging her arms to herself.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"About what?"

"You…" she threw her hands up in the air and gave a small hysterical laugh. "You trust me and I don't know if I deserve that because… I don't know if I trust you," she admitted.

As her shoulders began to shake and her breathing more shallow, Zuko wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. Katara kept her arms clutched to her chest and Zuko let go to gently tug her arms out and around his own torso. She resisted, her arms just hovering over his body, but he planted them firmly around his waist, waiting until she settled her hold before he returned his arms.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I won't lie to you and say I immediately regretted what I did. I won't even tell you that last night, I wasn't unbelievably tempted to grab the Avatar and run. But I just wanted a way back _home_. But I don't know where home is anymore."

Zuko's voice broke and the two tightened their hold on each other. Katara began murmuring a soft, shushing noise that mimicked the sound of crashing waves. Zuko was surprised by how soothing it was. It reminded him of summers at Ember Island.

"After you left, I was so angry. I thought I hated you." He tightened his arms even more. "It hurt so much."

"You told me that home was back at the palace with your family. That capturing Aang was the only way back home."

"I was feeling hopeless. I still do."

Katara loosened her hold so that her hands were wrapped around his ribs and leaned back. She reached for his left arm and held it, pushing back the marsh colored sleeve and revealing the flash of brown she saw while fighting him. Zuko wore a simple leather band around his wrist strung with two plain blue beads that used to be her earrings. The ones she gave him shortly before they decided to embark on their first attempt at a relationship.

Lifting her eyes to meet his, Katara assured him, "Zuko, you're the most hopeful person I know."

"The only time I even think about hoping for something… is when you're concerned." He watched her carefully, his golden eyes piercing her. "Will you stay with me?"

Katara nodded. "But I can't promise to pick up where we left off. There's still too much…" Her features contorted as she tried to find a way to explain herself. "I'm not perfect, Zuko, I can't forgive that easily."

Zuko's face fell.

"But I can try." She smiled and Zuko sighed softly in contentment.

"I'm sorry, Katara."

"So you've said. But you were right. I could never understand the position you were in… until now I guess. And I… well, I was afraid," she admitted softly. "You lashed out at me and I didn't know what do to except leave when I should have tried so much harder to stay. Not just as a lover, but as your friend."

"You were afraid? Of me?" The stricken expression on Zuko's face pulled at Katara's heart. He walked away, her arms falling limply and she stood still.

"Your face," she began.

Zuko unconsciously held a hand to his scar and Katara gasped, shaking her head vehemently.

"Spirits no! Zuko, I would never be afraid of you because of that."

Katara stepped towards him, her eyes lit with ferocity. This time, she ignored his retreat and followed after him, entering his personal boundaries. Her movements were fast but tender, contrasting the expression on her face. Katara pulled his hand away, grasping it in her left hand as her right hand hesitantly touched the edges of his scar. Watching him carefully, her fingers lightly dancing over his skin, Katara could feel the blood in his veins pulse harder and she was overcome by this awareness. Finally, Katara noticed how dimly light the apartment was and looked out the window, her eyes catching the rising moon.

A surge of his blood brought her eyes back to his and he nodded at her.

"I had seen a look in your eyes," she whispered. She cleared her throat but her voice was still weak to come. "It was a determination I hadn't seen before. I've seen you focus on a task and you get this gleam in your eye. I knew that look, your fierce determination, but the look I saw right before I left you… it was so cold. I had seen it before in your father and sister's eyes and I was so scared. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough or brave enough to help you. I still don't know if I am."

Zuko took in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

' _Zuko I still believe that you're better than this. But I'm not strong enough to help you the way you want me to.'_

"You tried to tell me. It's not your fault, Katara." He tried to smirk at her. "You're only human. And you just cut yourself off from your family to help me. You _put_ yourself in my position." Zuko cocked his head at her. "I don't know anyone else who would do that for me."

"So where does that leave us?"

"We restart. No more secrets. We go back to where we were before my Agni Kai. Friends."

Katara chuckled and grinned at him. "Friends," she said, trying the word out. It didn't feel right on her lips, at least not when it came to her and Zuko, but it was a good starting point.

"We should probably clean up the apartment now," she suggested.

Zuko looked at the mess they had made with their fight and sighed.

* * *

The two teenagers meandered through the nearly empty streets. Katara frowned at the vast discrepancies between the Lower Ring and Upper Ring. The dirt paths, dark brown roofs, and crowded buildings made her feel extremely guilty for having lived in her own bedroom in a clean, spacious house.

Zuko frowned next to her. He hadn't wanted her to go out at all but relented to going with her, his reasoning being that it was too dangerous for her, even as a Waterbending master. Indeed, they had passed clusters of men who leered at her in a way similarly to the way Fire Nation soldiers stared at her when she worked at the brothel in the Fire Nation. She moved closer to Zuko's side to hide herself and jumped at the pressure at her lower back.

"Sorry," Zuko muttered. He made to remove his arm, but Katara grabbed the front of his tunic.

"No, it's fine. I just didn't expect it."

Zuko was taking her throughout his delivery routes, showing her which merchants he trusted and wouldn't rip her off if she went to buy food. A few of them still remained, closing up their stalls before going home for the night. He took her past the marketplace to the small noodle shop that offered a decent enough meal for the price.

Noticing how he slowed his pace, Katara asked, "Is that it?"

"Pretty much, unless you want to find a bar."

Katara blushed. "Not particularly," she quipped. "There isn't much then, is there?"

"I imagine it's a lot less exciting than the Upper Ring."

Katara nodded silently. "All the refugees…"

Pursing his lips, Zuko blew air through his nose. "I never could have imagined that my father could have caused this."

"It's not your fault," Katara reminded him. "And you stood up to him."

"Look where that got me," Zuko retorted dryly.

"I don't know," Katara said, a grin on her face. "I think you're in a pretty good place."

They turned a corner and Katara gasped, the grin slipping from her face as a smirk grew on Zuko's. "Yeah, you're right."

They had walked onto a circular plaza, several streets converging onto this place. A warm glow illuminated the small plaza. A ring of lamps surrounded a simple, two-tiered fountain that held small lanterns on the surface of the water.

Katara walked forward towards the fountain, gasping at how the light twinkled on the water's surface. She looked down at her own reflection, and touched a finger to the cool water, sending ripples throughout the fountain, the reflection of the light sparkling. Turning around with an incredulous smile on her face, she asked, "How did you know about this place?"

Ignoring her question, Zuko hedged, "Usually, I only pass by during the day. When I'm on my break or there's a lull in deliveries, I stay here to feed turtle ducks." He glanced up at the dusky sky. "I guess it's too late for them now and they went off to wherever they sleep."

Zuko looked back at her and shifted uncomfortably under her suspicious gaze. He pressed his lips together and sighed. "There's a girl… she's the daughter of one of the merchants I run deliveries for. She asked me out to dinner before."

"You went on a date?" Katara was torn between grinning and pouting.

His cheeks pinked and he crossed his arms, his expression unamused. "No," he said, without room for further discussion.

Katara bulldozed. "I mean, we were separated, you were within your rights to go on a date. Is she pretty?"

"I didn't go on the date!"

Katara laughed and Zuko's expression softened at the sound. He ran his hand through his hair and sat on the edge of the fountain, the Waterbender joining him.

"So if you didn't go on the date…" Katara began.

"She was trying to convince me to go out with her, I guess. Started describing this place as her favorite spot in Ba Sing Se. I think she was trying to make it sound romantic."

With a laugh, Katara commented, "That was her first mistake."

Narrowing his gold eyes at her, Zuko asked, "Meaning?"

"You're not really the romantic type." She threw her head back and laughed again at the pouty look he adopted. "You can be sweet, but you're not really romantic."

"I brought you here, didn't I?" he muttered.

Katara pressed her lips together but her eyes remained crinkled in a smile. She blinked innocently at him and Zuko gulped nervously at the way her dark lashes fluttered. "Are you trying to be romantic?"

Clearing his throat, Zuko shook his head. "No, you said you wanted to work on our relationship— _friendship_ — and I agree."

Her blue eyes narrowed in thought and she hummed lowly. Katara kicked her feet lightly, swinging them over the edge of the lip of the fountain. Her long hair fell forward, hiding her profile behind the dark curtain. Zuko shifted uneasily, and reached out to pull her hair back but Katara moved, tossing it back behind her shoulder. Heat began to warm his cheeks and he hurriedly tried to move his hand back, stilling when Katara grinned at him, her blue eyes filled with mirth.

"Yeah, no romance whatsoever," she drawled sarcastically.

"You guys really are idiots."

Zuko and Katara whipped their heads around, staring in shock at Toph and Sokka standing in front him, both with solemn expressions on their faces.

Sokka looked between the two, his face impassive. "You need to leave Ba Sing Se. Now."

* * *

Katara fidgeted in her seat. She sat at the table, her brother sitting across from her and eyeing the single bed with disdain evident in his cobalt colored eyes. Toph sat comfortably on the edge of the aforementioned bed, leaning on her arms stretched out behind her. Zuko leaned against the wall behind Katara, the dim light of the fireplace casting shadows over the planes of his face.

"How'd you get this place?" Sokka asked.

"I didn't beat up the guy who used to live here before if that's what you were thinking."

Sokka glared at the Fire Nation man over Katara's shoulder. "Enlighten me."

"Pay rent monthly."

"With what money? You steal from the other refugees?"

"Sokka!"

"I'm a delivery boy for a couple of merchants. Drag a cart throughout the city all day."

Toph let out an exaggerated sigh and jumped back down, her impact shaking the small apartment more than it should have for a girl of her stature. "As exciting as this conversation is, why don't you just get on with what you wanted to tell her, Snoozles."

Sokka nodded grimly and removed the bag from his shoulder, handing it to Katara. "It's your stuff. Extra clothes, toiletries, food that will last while you travel, your coin purse."

Katara inspected her belongings and frowned at the weight of her coin purse. She looked up at Sokka, who shook his head at her.

"Take it."

"Sokka—" she began.

"Take it, Katara," his voice firm. "I want to make sure you and this jerk don't starve."

Zuko raised an eyebrow at him but otherwise didn't comment. He nodded at him silently and Sokka inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"So what's this about?" Zuko asked.

"Where's Aang?"

"We didn't tell Aang we were coming here. He's… preoccupied," Sokka hedged.

"Preoccupied?"

"It's also really tough for him, Katara. He's angry."

Toph made a face, curling her lip. "That's an understatement," she scoffed.

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm even remotely okay with this. I kind of just want to punch your boyfriend in the face again to be perfectly honest."

Katara scowled at him, her fist clenching around the coin purse. "Sokka," she warned.

"I hope you're right about him."

"I am."

"Enough, what's this about?" Zuko demanded.

"Like I said, the two of you need to get out of Ba Sing Se."

"Why?" Zuko's voice had a commanding edge.

"Because it wasn't Dai Li who attacked us last night." Toph glared at the ground. "They were three girls. And they kicked our butts," she grumbled.

Zuko and Katara shared a look, worry and anxiety coloring their features. Zuko stepped forward, resting his hands on the back of Katara's chair. She felt his knuckles against her shoulder blades and knew he had a vice grip on the poor piece of furniture.

"Azula."

Sokka nodded darkly, "Yes," though Zuko didn't ask.

"And Mai and Ty Lee," Katara sighed with a resignation. She leaned forward, holding her forehead between her thumb and index and middle fingers.

"Or Perky and Gloomy. Which one's the stretchy one?" Toph demanded. "She's mine the next time I see her!"

Katara nodded. "Ty Lee. So she used her chi blocking technique."

"Tried to," Toph sniffed. "Didn't let her get close to me, especially since she took away the bending abilities of the Waterbenders your dad brought with him."

"What happened?" Zuko asked apprehensively.

Sokka rubbed his hands over his face, pulling at the skin. "Ty Lee went after the benders. She managed to get most of them. Dad made me help him get them to safety while Toph dealt with her. We were lucky to have Toph. That whole 'seeing with your feet' thing made sure she avoided Ty Lee."

Toph's cheeks pinked and turned her face away from where she thought Sokka's voice was coming from. "Anyways, after I trapped her in stone, I sent Bato and the injured through the tunnel Aang and I made to get to get you there."

Katara slumped in relief. "So they're okay."

"Not exactly," Sokka said. "While I was helping Dad get everyone down to safety, Mai started attacking. Toph couldn't see the daggers flying in the air. I tried to deflect them as best I could."

Watching him carefully, Katara gasped and immediately called forth water from her skin and leaned over the table, one hand glowing as the other nearly tore off Sokka's tunic. She brought that hand to her mouth, her eyes wide at the blood soaked bandage wrapped around Sokka's shoulder. Immediately, she began to heal the wound and Sokka's posture relaxed.

"I'm going to kill her," Katara murmured darkly. "Why didn't you get this healed? Toriq was there. He was one of the few male Waterbenders willing to learn how to heal."

"That's the thing," Toph interjected. "With Sokka and I preoccupied with Gloomy, Aang dealt with that crazy Firebender by himself."

"Aang fought Azula himself?"

The wood splintered slightly under Zuko's grip, the sharp snapping sound alerting the other three to their silent comrade. His ivory skin had paled to alabaster, his nostrils flaring, and eyes wide.

"Does my sister have the Avatar?" he asked tightly.

"That's your sister?" Toph yelled. "What the heck is her deal? What's up with her fire?"

"Her fire?" Katara asked. She couldn't recall ever seeing the Fire Nation Princess perform any Firebending in front of her when she was in the palace.

"It's blue," Zuko said.

"That means nothing to me," Toph said. "It runs hotter though. Aang nearly got a nasty burn."

"No, your sister doesn't have him." Sokka assured him. "Aang managed to fight her off…"

"But?"

"Toriq didn't get hit by Ty Lee. He tried to distract Azula." Sokka sighed. "Dad told us to fall back. It all happened so quickly."

" _What_ happened?"

"It was one thing for Toriq to distract Azula. It's a completely different story to make her angry." He looked apologetically at Katara. "She took him."

Katara threw the chair back as she rose. "What?" she yelled, her voice reaching a higher pitch. "Why are we here? Why isn't anyone doing anything to rescue him?"

"Calm down, Sugar Queen."

Her cerulean eyes flashed as she turned her glare to the blind Earthbender. "Don't tell me to calm down! Azula will kill him!"

"Azula is a master strategist. She has a reason for taking him. And we better hope he gives her a reason for keeping him alive." Zuko said darkly.

"Is that all we're going to do? Just hope for the best?"

"Of course not. Listen, Katara. You didn't let Snoozles finish."

"What?" Katara asked weakly.

"We went after her obviously. We lost her underground."

Toph huffed. "There's a whole freaking city underground. It took a while for Aang and I to figure out where they were hiding. But we got him."

"How is he?"

Toph's face softened uncharacteristically, looking like her age without her usual edge. "He's pretty beat up," she said softly.

"Why doesn't he heal himself? Didn't Katara say he knew how to?" Zuko took Katara's hand, stroking it softly with his thumb.

"He hasn't regained consciousness," murmured Sokka.

"I have to go heal him!"

"No," Sokka was adamant. "That's the one thing you can't do. You and Zuko just have to go far away as soon as possible. If you show yourselves anywhere near the camp, the men will attack."

Rearing back as if he struck her, Katara gripped onto Zuko's hand and let herself be pulled into his hold. She tucked her face into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply to stop the oncoming sobs.

"They'd be that stupid?" Zuko hissed.

Sokka frowned at him. "They're not stupid, they're _angry_. They blame _you_ for losing Katara and for Toriq's injuries. Which is why you two need to get out of town. Lay low for a while. Stay out of Azula's way and theirs."

"Where do you suggest we go?" Zuko asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. Maybe it's better off if I don't know."

Toph suggested, "Go back to the Fire Nation."

The other three turned to her with wide eyes and a mixture of confusion, incredulity, and annoyance. Katara was the first to recover.

"Toph, be serious."

"I am!"

"Actually…" Sokka stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It's not a bad idea."

"Bad idea? It's the _worst_ idea!" Zuko glared at the Water Tribe warrior.

"Is it? No one would expect you to go there. It's kind of brilliant. Hiding in plain sight. Like how Katara got into the palace."

The brunette Waterbender looked up at Zuko. "Maybe he's right."

Zuko groaned. "We'll discuss it tomorrow. It's late and I think you should get to bed."

"My father might have disowned me but that doesn't mean I need you to act like one," she retorted hotly.

"Katara, you've been through a lot in the past two days and you're exhausted mentally and physically," Zuko reminded her gently.

Toph smirked and Sokka raised an eyebrow before nodding appreciatively. "Listen to him, Katara," he instructed. "Toph and I need to head back soon. Just check in with me once in a while so I know you're ok." He reached his arms out and Katara obligingly walked into her brother's embrace.

"You guys take care of each other. Be careful with your budget. Make sure Aang still practices his Waterbending. He still fumbles transforming water's physical states sometimes. Make sure Dad knows I still love him."

Sokka nodded, tightening his hold around her. "We'll be fine." He met Zuko's eyes. "Take care of my baby sister."

"With my life."

Letting go of Katara, Sokka stood in front of Zuko so that they were eye to eye. "Don't hurt her anymore."

"I'll turn myself over to Azula if I do."

Sokka ventured an encouraging smile at the Firebender. Zuko flinched when Sokka slapped him on the back heartily. Then, he noticed how Sokka held out his right hand. Watching him uncertainly, Zuko held out his own hand and Sokka grasped his forearm. Zuko mimicked the gesture and Sokka's expression turned to one of approval. He and Toph left the apartment and Katara and Zuko watched them hurry in the darkness from their window.

"What was that?"

Katara smiled at him gently, her eyes bright. "A Water Tribe greeting. It's meant to display your respect and trust for one another. Usually men who fight together greet each other that way. It's reserved for your comrades, good friends, and brothers."


	21. The Aftermath

_Last Time…_

_Toph smirked and Sokka raised an eyebrow before nodding appreciatively. "Listen to him, Katara," he instructed. "Toph and I need to head back soon. Just check in with me once in a while so I know you're ok." He reached his arms out and Katara obligingly walked into her brother's embrace._

" _You guys take care of each other. Be careful with your budget. Make sure Aang still practices his Waterbending. He still fumbles transforming water's physical states sometimes. Make sure Dad knows I still love him."_

_Sokka nodded, tightening his hold around her. "We'll be fine." He met Zuko's eyes. "Take care of my baby sister."_

" _With my life."_

_Letting go of Katara, Sokka stood in front of Zuko so that they were eye to eye. "Don't hurt her anymore."_

" _I'll turn myself over to Azula if I do."_

_Sokka ventured an encouraging smile at the Firebender. Zuko flinched when Sokka slapped him on the back heartily. Then, he noticed how Sokka held out his right hand. Watching him uncertainly, Zuko held out his own hand and Sokka grasped his forearm. Zuko mimicked the gesture and Sokka's expression turned to one of approval._

_He and Toph left the apartment and Katara and Zuko watched them hurry in the darkness from their window._

" _What was that?"_

_Katara smiled at him gently, her eyes bright. "A Water Tribe greeting. It's meant to display your respect and trust for one another. Usually men who fight together greet each other that way. It's reserved for your comrades, good friends, and brothers."_

* * *

Toriq groaned and his body tensed. Hakoda watched him with renewed interest, sitting up straighter from his perch. This was the first time the injured Waterbender had moved since Sokka and the others managed to rescue him the day before. It had been a difficult decision for Hakoda to let his son and two young friends go off on their own but he had a duty to his men to tend to them as well. He sighed and looked back at the prone figure in front of him.

Toriq's skin was a grotesque marbling of red, black, and purple, his body the canvas for the Fire Nation Princess' latest work of art. His heart felt heavy in his chest and Hakoda settled back against his chair when Toriq stilled once more.

There was only one other Waterbender aside from Toriq who learned how to heal and he had yet to regain his bending ability after their encounter with that strange girl who practiced chi blocking as Sokka and Toph informed him. Hakoda was less than pleased to hear where they had discovered this information.

He was beside himself when he found out what the two had done behind his back. Hakoda tried to focus on his disappointment in Sokka, but now more than ever, he could only concentrate on his own guilt.

"My own pride is preventing Toriq from being healed," he grumbled to himself.

"Not just yours, Hakoda."

Hakoda lifted his head and saw Bato entering the infirmary, the stony expression on his face similar to his own.

"How are the others?"

"Nothing more than some burns and cuts. They'll be fine. Or so they tell me." Bato considered his next words. "The Waterbenders are shaken up. They still haven't regained their connection to water. They're frightened."

Nodding sagely, Hakoda sighed. "Their ability is a part of who they are. It's as if they've gone blind or lost a limb."

"Chugiak is particularly frustrated. He wants to be able to heal Toriq as soon as possible."

"I remember his assessment when Toriq was brought in."

Broken bones were evident by the disjointed way his fingers curled, the wheezy rasp of his breath caused by fractured ribs, the startling white bone that had torn through tan skin on his lower right leg. His right eye was swollen shut, the bone of his socket appearing to have collapsed in. His arms were terribly burnt, the skin raw and angry with blisters— defensive wounds to protect his torso from the flames. Toriq had a myriad of superficial cuts though there was a particularly nasty puncture wound in his side that they'd sutured as best they could. They couldn't guess what internal damage had been done.

"Toriq is strong. He will make it until Chugiak can heal him." Bato paused, watching his best friend warily. "Unless… she comes back to heal him."

"From what Sokka told me, if she was smart, which she _is_ , she would've left the city already with the prince."

Bato frowned. "Katara would have left knowing how serious Toriq's condition is?" He had known Katara since her birth. Such a decision would have been out of character.

"Sokka most likely told her to steer clear."

"That makes more sense." Bato looked over their fallen comrade. "Still, if there's a chance she hasn't yet left the city…"

Hakoda's eyes screwed shut, his fists clamped at his sides. "The other men, especially the ones from the North, wouldn't understand. I won't watch her get hurt again."

"So you think casting her aside didn't hurt her?"

"My daughter chose a Fire Nation boy over her family!" Hakoda's brow furrowed as he glared at the floor. "After everything… after her mother…"

"That's what this is about."

"What _what's_ about?"

Bato placed a firm but gentle hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Prince Zuko isn't responsible for Kya's death, Hakoda. You know that one person can't be held responsible for the actions of someone else. Look at what Sokka's told us from when he was in the Fire Nation. The prince suffered at the hands of his own father."

"I know," Hakoda grit out, his shoulders tense. "I _know_ , but last night, seeing her with him. Protecting him."

"Maybe your pride _is_ at fault then. Did you expect her to remain with you for the rest of her life?"

"Of course not! I want her happy."

"And your disowning of her? That was done for her happiness?"

Hakoda glared at Bato before he hung his head. "How else was I supposed to protect her? If she came back with us… The other men saw… word would have gotten out. I don't want the others' anger at the Fire Nation being taken out on her and her being caught in the middle, just for following her heart. Because we don't understand. At least now… she doesn't have to choose."

The weary chief appealed to his best friend. "I have always trusted my children's decisions, even if I didn't agree with them. I know I raised them well. I'm not pleased at all that she likes him. But if she does, she has good reason to. And I know that he cares for her. Otherwise, I wouldn't have let him take her. We're not like our Northern brothers. We don't dictate our daughters' lives as if they were our dolls."

"Your anger at Sokka. It wasn't for going to her, was it? If he and Toph were followed..."

"Then Katara would be in danger. She still might be." Hakoda glanced at Toriq again. "I need to know what they got out of Toriq. What does the princess know about my daughter?"

A rush of incoming footsteps brought Hakoda to his feet. Chugiak's chest heaved as he slowed in front of him.

"It's back!" he gasped. "I need to work on Toriq's injuries before they worsen even more."

Hakoda moved away from Toriq's cot to allow him room. "When will he regain consciousness?"

Chugiak summoned water and gloved his hands, the appendages beginning to glow with the telltale blue light. He hovered over Toriq's head, his frown deepening as he carefully delved through the pathways of the body, using a gentle touch to probe his injuries.

"He's received significant head trauma. I have to control the swelling. It will take a while before he wakes."

"Do what you have to, Chugiak. But first, tell me, I've heard that during the healing process, the healer can catch glimpses of what caused the injury."

"Yes, Chief Hakoda. Although, we have been trained to ignore the compulsion to see. Oftentimes, it can distract the healer from his or her duty."

"See what you can gather while healing him. Toriq was not tortured without reason. See if he revealed any information while under duress. Of course, his safety takes prevalance."

"Send word when you've finished. Don't overtax yourself, either, Chugiak. You've been injured as well. As much as you can."

Hakoda and Bato strode out of the infirmary with grim expressions.

"What are your orders, Hakoda?"

"As much as I'd like to go after the princess and her friends, we can't waste time. We have to help the Earth King prep for our attack. The comet arrives in less than three months. The Fire Lord has to be defeated by then."

* * *

Katara nervously fiddled with a fraying edge of the blanket she sat on top of. She was perched on the edge of the bed, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she and Zuko discussed their next step. Zuko sat astride one of the chairs, his forearms resting on the back of the chair. His expression warred between patience and frustration.

His golden eyes tightened. "Agni, I'm so stupid!"

"Zuko, stop acting like that. What are you talking about?"

"I sent my men back to the Fire Nation. They told my father the Avatar was alive. My father sent _her_ after Aang." A hand reached up to tug at the cropped dark hair still growing in. " _I'm_ the reason why your friends, your family got hurt."

Lifting his eyes to stare at her with horror, beseeching her to understand. "You could have gotten hurt," he rasped, his voice thick.

"This isn't your fault, Zuko," she assured him, her tone soft and understanding.

"Don't lie to me." Zuko glared at her and stood up abruptly and began pacing the length of the cramped apartment.

Katara watched him with an icy stare. When he met her gaze, he froze to the spot, pinned by the ferocity behind her bright blue eyes. "You couldn't have predicted what would have happened. You're not perfect, Zuko. What would you like me to do? Blame you?"

"Yes!" He hesitated. "No."

Hopping off of the bed, Katara took his face in her hands. "Why? Why do you want me to hate you so much when I can't?"

"Because it's what I deserve."

Zuko's eyes widened when Katara's palm connected with his cheek and he stared at her, his jaw slack. The slap didn't hurt, nor did he think it was meant to. But it did shock him and Katara softened her hand against his face, lightly stroking the part of his cheek that was slightly pink from the contact. She frowned and water flew from her water skin to her hand. Zuko shook his head and leaned away from her.

"But—"

"It doesn't hurt." He took her wrists in his hand and looked pointedly at her water skin. Katara sighed but obliged. "Besides, I needed that."

"Hence why I did it," Katara muttered, still frowning at the red mark on his skin. "I think your anger issues are leaking over to me."

With an uncharacteristic snort, Zuko rolled his eyes. "Hardly."

"Maybe it works the same way girls sync up after living together."

Looking down at her with a put out expression, Zuko stepped away from her and deadpanned, "I think it takes longer than living together for a week before things… 'sync up'."

Katara smiled at him for humoring her before sobering and sitting on the edge of the bed again, swinging her legs. "Which brings us back to our previous discussion. What's our next step?"

"What do _you_ want?"

Katara blinked at him. "Me?"

Zuko nodded and Katara frowned in confusion. "I guess I don't know. I never really thought about it."

"Because no one's ever asked you."

Katara inclined her head slowly in agreement. Pulling a lock of hair back behind her ear, she looked out the window apprehensively.

"I don't know. The past few months, everything's been about getting to Ba Sing Se. 'Ba Sing Se is safe'," she mocked her brother's voice. "And before that, it was looking for Aang's Earthbending teacher. And before that…"

"I was hunting the Avatar," Zuko finished. He shook his head and clenched his fists at his side.

"You've apologized," she reminded him.

"It's not enough."

"Why won't you forgive yourself, Zuko?"

Zuko stared back at her. "You chose me and I didn't choose you the first time. I don't know if I _can_ forgive that. Agni knows why I expect you to do that."

Regarding him carefully, Katara said slowly, "If I told you I wanted to go back to my family— just to check on Toriq— and that I'd come back right after…"

"I don't like it."

"I didn't expect you to."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Zuko sighed and knelt down in front of her. He rubbed his palms on the outside of her calves and looked up at her, his eyes boring into hers with the color and intensity of two suns. "If that's how I can get your trust back, then okay. I know that I'm stubborn, hot headed, arrogant, and a selfish man. And it's difficult to get me to change." His hands momentarily tightened on her legs. "I want to change for you, Katara. Part of me thinks I already have. And I don't see myself turning back."

Reaching out to stroke his hair, Katara half-smiled at him. "Silly," she said affectionately. Zuko raised an eyebrow at her and she continued, "I forgave you a long time ago. I think I was ready to forgive you the moment you took my brother's arm."

A shy smile appeared on the Firebender's lips. He rose, his hands sliding up to her knees before settling on either side of her. Katara blushed and looked up at him uncertainly. Zuko continued to lean in and Katara felt her heart begin to race. She watched him, her blue eyes large and her hands fisted in her lap. His eyes closed and Katara felt her own follow suit. She opened them when he felt his lips brush against her temple. Just a slight pressure against her hairline, his lips warm and fleeting.

His eyes were still closed but he managed to rest his forehead against hers. "Thank you," he whispered.

They breathed together in peaceful silence before Zuko straightened up. Katara blinked her eyes open, suddenly missing the closeness. He smiled at her but the expression turned wistful.

"When are you going to visit Toriq?"

Katara frowned. "I shouldn't. Sokka's right. They're all so angry at me."

"I'd protect you."

"I'd never put either of you in danger. Especially because of me." Katara hopped off of the bed and walked past Zuko, hugging her arms to herself. "Besides, if I went back, I'd have to renounce you and I won't do that."

"You want to stay with me?"

Katara smiled at the change in his questioning, the careful hope in his tone. It was different opposed to his usual, defensive ' _Do you want to go back_?'

"What have I been doing the past week? Zuko, this is my own decision. I chose everything. I chose to stay at the palace when Sokka returned to the Southern Water Tribe following your Agni Kai. I chose to go back to your side after I first found Aang. And I'm choosing _again_ to be with you. I don't want to go back."

She ran her hands down from his shoulders to the front of his chest. Katara smoothed down his shirt and raised her eyes up at him shyly. "I want to move forward with you," she murmured.

Zuko cocked his head at her in a silent question but placed his hands on her hips lightly, pulling her closer to him. Katara settled into the warmth of his hands and sighed contently. Her fingers began to idly draw circles on his chest as she spoke and Zuko couldn't help but give her a crooked smile, finding the habit endearing.

"The Water Tribe is centered on the community. Your family and friends. Your tribe. They are your heart. It's a wolf pack mentality. My father's best friend, Bato, was once injured. It was in the best interests of both Bato and the rest of the men if they separated. Bato was being cared for by local villagers and would catch up to them later. He told me how much it hurt him. There's a pain that comes from that separation. I felt that pain when your ship sailed away from the South Pole. And I felt it every day until I realized that you were the Blue Spirit. You make the pain go away, Zuko. You're my heart."

"Katara…" Zuko said her name reverently and Katara shivered at the way her name was caressed by Zuko's distinct husky baritone.

"Is it enough for you? Am _I_ enough?" Zuko's face contorted in concern. "I know how much you love your family and your people. Don't you want that?"

"Maybe in a perfect world… not that I know what that's like."

"We can have that world. I can give it to you. I'm not perfect, but…" Zuko's voice faltered and he played with her hair, entangling his fingers in the chestnut waves. "I'm pretty determined."

Katara laughed and Zuko felt the joy throughout her whole body. Zuko smiled with her and pulled her in closer, her laughter slowly peeling away to a soft sigh.

"So where do we go from here?"

Zuko shrugged. "We take Toph's advice. Go back to the Fire Nation."

Nodding in agreement, Katara asked, "How do you feel about going home?"

"I think I already found my way back home," he confided. "I'm home if you're with me."

Tears filled Katara's eyes and she wrapped her arms around his torso, her face burying into his chest. She inhaled his scent deeply. Zuko rested his chin on the crown of her head and did the same, immersing himself in the fresh, soft scent of her. Katara leaned back, her eyes strangely guarded. Frowning at her, Zuko didn't have time to think when she lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his tenderly. He gazed into her eyes and observed the blue disappear behind her eyelids, framed by her thick lashes, fluttering as she kept her eyes closed.

The kiss was not like either of them expected. It wasn't explosive and demanding, a result of unresolved feelings pent up over months. It was smooth and exploratory, a slow burning fire that ebbed and wove its way through their bodies, spreading its heat.

Zuko reached a hand up to cup her cheek as he closed his eyes. He could feel the quick thrum of her pulse underneath his fingertips and deepened the kiss as he moved his lips over hers. Katara mewled softly as his breath skimmed over her lips and she pressed herself more tightly to him. Zuko felt the fabric of his shirt pull against him as Katara fisted it in her grip. He released her lips, immediately angling his head to nuzzle the skin on her neck below her ear, nipping lightly. Katara tilted his head to allow him more access and gasped quietly.

Taking advantage of her reaction, Zuko returned his attention to her lips and bit lightly on her bottom lip, causing Katara to make the same sound. In reply, Zuko groaned quietly, his other hand coming up to hold her face completely. He tilted her head back further and nipped on her lip again. Katara's lips parted and he tasted her, his tongue coaxing hers out. His lips smiled against hers as he gave her long, languorous kisses before they finally broke apart with a gasp.

Katara felt his blood surge and blushed, taking care to avoid pressing into him so as not to cause either of them embarrassment. Zuko groaned again and dropped his head in the crook of her neck, breathing heavily. Katara gave a breathless laugh before uncurling her fingers from their vice grip on his shirt.

"So when should we head out?" she quipped, squealing and giggling when Zuko playfully nipped at her skin in lighthearted censure.

He raised his head, his breathing controlled and Katara chalked it up to his Firebending training. "We can leave as early as tomorrow. I just need to collect my final payments tomorrow from the merchants."

Katara began to comment but was interrupted by a yawn. Zuko unceremoniously lifted her up and sat her down on the edge of the bed. She scowled at him.

"Oh for Spirits' sake, Zuko!"

"Sleep," he ordered.

"If we're leaving tomorrow, I need to pack and—"

Zuko silenced her with a quick peck on the lips, pulling away with a sly grin. "That's useful," he remarked, earning him another scowl. He shook his head. "I'll take care of it."

Katara nodded and considered him, "Do you believe that people can be meant to be?"

"I thought you didn't believe in fate."

Katara met his gaze, her cerulean eyes lit with mischief. Her lips twitched upwards in a wry smile. "I don't, but I believe in destiny."

Zuko rolled his eyes at her. "I don't see the difference."

"Fate is what I'm meant to do and I can't get out of it. Destiny is who I'm meant to be and that's due to _my_ discretion. For example, maybe I was fated to discover Aang but it was my destiny to be his Waterbending teacher and friend."

She took his hand in hers, staring at their intertwined fingers. "It might have been fated for us to meet, but I like to think that we were destined to stay together."

He frowned at her in confusion, trying to understand what she was trying to say.

Katara sighed. "Forget about fate and just hold me."

Zuko chuckled as he obliged her, sliding in behind her on the bed, an arm wrapped around her waist. He nuzzled her neck, savoring the contours of her body pressed against him. "But what about packing?"

"Save it for tomorrow," she grumbled.

Zuko extinguished the fireplace, plunging them into darkness. He sighed happily, wishing he had done this earlier. And not just because the bed was much more comfortable than his usual spot on the floor.

* * *

Azula narrowed her amber eyes as she rode the mongoose lizard through the farmlands, carefully looking over each farmer and farmhand while they worked the land. Several merchants haggled and negotiated prices to sell the produce. It was easy enough to sneak into Ba Sing Se. Azula let out an uncharacteristic snort at the "Impenetrable City".

Disguised as circus performers, they were granted access. It was no secret the Earth King had a strange attachment to his pet bear. The idea that he might want entertainment for the animal was completely plausible. Ty Lee led the way, with Azula and Mai convincing (and overqualified) in their roles as a firestarter and knife juggler. After all, who would suspect three young teenagers, _girls_ at that, to be the most dangerous people let into the city?

Once Zuko's men had sent word of the Avatar's existence and Zuko's course for Ba Sing Se, her father dispatched her immediately.

" _Your fool of a brother can't be trusted to handle a situation as delicate as this. He probably doesn't even have the strength to finish the Avatar."_

" _Don't worry, Father. I'll make sure the Avatar returns to his status as a myth and a folktale of the senile."_

_The two Firebenders' lips curved into humorless smirks. Then, Fire Lord Ozai's lips pressed into an impassive line._

" _Go, Azula."_

_Azula bowed quickly and turned on her heel, ready to give the order to ready her travel things. And she had to send for Mai and Ty Lee. Agni forbid she be forced to do this with a group of insipid men without half of a brain between them._

" _Azula."_

_The princess turned and bowed in front of her father. "Yes, Father?"_

" _Don't you think it's strange that Prince Zuko sought to chase after the Avatar on his own, without aid from his men?" Ozai's lips curled into a sneer. "Unless of course you count your Uncle Iroh as adequate assistance."_

" _Of course I don't. He's old and the eccentric buffoon has grown soft since Lu Ten died. And Zu-zu never had the presence of mind to admit that he's weak. But I have to admit that his behavior is strange, even for him."_

" _Then perhaps Prince Zuko has yet another reason to explain his… strange behavior."_

_Azula arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow, her face calm as she waited for what her father had to say. The Fire Lord extinguished the wall of fire in order to reveal his face. Ozai glared down where Azula kowtowed before him._

" _Find him. Bring him back."_

_Azula stiffened. "Bring him back?" she asked tightly, her voice wavering slightly. She was enjoying her time as the only heir to the throne._

" _Think of it more as an afterthought. Getting rid of the Avatar is your first priority." Ozai settled back onto the dais, his long slender fingers draped unassumingly over the armrests._

" _Understood."_

" _Don't disappoint me, Azula." Ozai's cold voice drifted after her as she walked out of the throne room._

The Fire Nation Princess cast a furtive glance around her. Ty Lee and Mai rode on their own mongoose lizards. She nodded at them and then gestured back towards the inner wall. Mai merely gave her own slight dip of the head before riding back while Ty Lee waved enthusiastically. Azula pursed her lips and held her hand out in front of her and brought five small flames to life on her fingertips. Her golden eyes narrowed and she threw her arm out, the five blue flames flying from her fingers to land in three separate fields.

Blue quickly faded into orange as the flames spread, spurred by the Earth Kingdom's dry heat. The light danced on Azula's face as she watched, her face frowning in thought.

_The glowing crystal of the catacomb city cast an otherwordly green tint to them. Mai sat leisurely on a rocky outcropping of crystals, her hands idly twirling a stiletto blade as she watched what unfolded with thinly veiled disinterest._

_Ty Lee looked worriedly between their captive and Azula. Her grey eyes darted nervously around the cavern. She stared at the unconscious young man pinned against the rock wall by several of Mai's shuriken. His wrists were also shackled above his head. The acrobat frowned looking at the blood dripping from them._

_Meekly, she asked "Azula?"_

_Azula scoffed and turned her glare to Ty Lee. "What is it now, Ty Lee? Honestly, you've been nothing a but a nuisance tonight."_

" _I took away his Waterbending and he's paralyzed. Could I just stand watch at the cave entrance?"_

" _For Agni's sake, no one will find us. I doubt anyone even remembers this hideous civilization existed in the first place. But if you're feeling squeamish, fine. Leave."_

_Ty Lee wasted no time in hurrying away from the large space, ducking through a small tunnel. Mai watched her go and sighed before rising to her feet._

" _He's waking up again," she droned. "Are you sure Ty Lee's chi blocking still holds?"_

_Casting her a sidelong glance, Azula rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm certain." Azula grinned, watching Toriq slowly come back to consciousness. "Besides, even if he tried to his use Waterbending, he can't move."_

_Toriq moaned lowly, fresh tears springing to his eyes as the pain registered._

" _Please," he rasped. "What do you want?"_

" _Well isn't that obvious?" Azula's eyes narrowed into slits. "I want the Avatar." Her expression relaxed into an easy smile._

" _I won't tell you where he is!" Toriq wheezed and coughed harshly. His chest expanded strangely at the action._

_Holding her hand, Azula waited for Mai to place the miniature sai into her palm before slowly running the pad of her finger along the plane of the blade._

" _I know where the Avatar is," Azula sneered. "Any imbecile could figure that out. My brother did. He isn't exactly hiding, is he? He thinks he's safe here. But I realized something last night."_

_Her golden eyes pierced through Toriq. "Where oh where could the Avatar's little Waterbending teacher be?"_

_Mai frowned and Azula laughed without humor. "Oh didn't I tell you Mai? Zu-zu's little bitch is a Waterbender and a spy from the Southern Water Tribe. Father was,_ is _— I should say— livid that Zuko was unaware that his play thing was a dirty peasant with a very dangerous vendetta."_

" _And of course, there are the rumors swirling around the Earth Kingdom about the Avatar's little crush on her." Dryly, Azula crowed, "How precious."_

" _So imagine my surprise when she wasn't there a few hours ago when we ambushed you and your pathetic tribesmen, nearly capturing her pupil in the process."_

_Toriq eyed her warily, his vision showing him two Azulas as his head throbbed._

" _But I_ did _notice two sets of additional footprints. And one leading away from the alley. Now who else could that be? Did the little tramp get scared? Or maybe a lover's spat with the Avatar?"_

" _Don't talk about Katara that way!"_

_Azula's red lips quirked upwards slightly. "Oh don't tell me that she got you to fall for her, too." Mock pouting at him, she turned to Mai, commenting, "She has a ship in every port, doesn't she?"_

" _Katara isn't that type of woman. She's just been seduced by that damn Fire Nation prince!"_

" _Ah, so my brother_ did _make it to Ba Sing Se. And I'm guessing that it wasn't quite the clandestine meeting he was expecting in that alley. And now he's run off with the little Waterbending whore." Azula smirked and quickly masked her expression when she turned to Mai with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, Mai."_

_Mai's tawny eyes glared at Azula from underneath the thick dark fringe of her bangs. "I'm going to go wait outside with Ty Lee," she said tersely. "Have fun playing, Azula."_

_Quick to forget about her retreating friend, Azula missed the dark look thrown her way, as deadly and threatening as the daggers that usually flew from Mai's slender fingers._

" _The Avatar's Waterbending teacher has run off with disgraced Fire Nation prince. Well this is certainly interesting. Father won't be happy about it, obviously. The bloodline will be impure if the slut gets pregnant."_

_Toriq struggled against the shackles, immediately crying out in pain as the motion reopened his wounds and Azula threw a weak fireball at him, the flames licking his skin before dying out, leaving the brown skin blistered and raw. She wrinkled her nose at the scent of burning flesh._

" _I don't think you're of much use to me anymore. Pity." Azula balanced the grip of the sai. "For you."_

_Breathing heavily, Toriq sagged against his restraints, closing his eyes in resignation. Azula pulled her arm back and launched the sai, aimed for Toriq's chest. There was a faint sound of a shriek and two thuds. Toriq heard the clang of metal connecting and saw a blur of white and blue deflect the sai and a burst of wind ruffled his tattered clothes and hair. He heard the rumble of moving stone before Sokka's face swam into view._

" _Toriq! Don't worry, buddy we'll get you out of here. We'll get you safe."_

" _Ka… Ka…"_

" _Yeah, sure," Sokka mumbled, busying himself with undoing the shackles, pulling out a small knife from his belt._

"' _Tara. Not safe."_

" _I don't like her being with Zuko anymore than you do, but she'll be safe."_

_Toriq could have sworn he shook his head vehemently, but realistically, he knew it probably looked to be nothing more than a pathetic sag of his head._

" _She knows," he hissed. "Katara… leave… now."_

_Toriq's eyes rolled back and closed and he slumped forward when Sokka finally removed him from the shackles. Sokka caught him and slung a weary arm around his neck, grunting as he took all of Toriq's weight. He called back, "Toph! Aang! Let's go!"_

_Aang swiveled his head towards him to get a quick glance of the Water Tribe warriors before nodding. Raising his staff, he turned and swung his staff down as he finished circling. The action conjured a huge gust of wind that blew Azula off of her feet though she twisted in the air so she would land on her feet. Toph took the opportunity to cause the earth below Azula to ripple so that she was caught off balance once more as she touched the ground again._

_Toph spread her arms out and gathered small boulders before bringing in her arms, her elbows pressed against her ribcage. The stone sheathed Azula, holding her against the side of the cave._

" _Alright Sokka we heard you! Let's move Twinkletoes!"_

Azula felt her upper lip curl and bared her teeth at the memory. The flames continued to devour the yet to be harvested crops and the farmers scrambled in a panic. This was going to bring out the Avatar or the Waterbender, perhaps both, and by extension, her brother. All three in one place. And once more, she'd have executed her duties perfectly.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Katara hesitated, staring at the expanse of emptiness before them.

At her silence, Zuko chuckled lightly. "Katara, if you're having any doubts, then maybe we shouldn't go through with it."

She looked up at Zuko and examined the determined set of his mouth, his golden eyes like two drops of honey against his pale skin as they looked out over the horizon. Timidly, Katara brushed her arm against his, her fingers interlacing with his. Zuko looked down at their hands and then met her gaze questioningly.

"I'm ready. As long as you're here."

His eyes wide, Zuko shook his head at her. "I don't understand how you can have so much faith in me."

"I told you, Zuko. You're the most hopeful person I know."

Zuko scoffed. "Me?" he asked skeptically. "I thought I was grumpy, angry, irritable, fun-sapping Zuko."

"Oh you are," Katara grinned. "But you still manage to have faith in the good things in the world even when you've had such horrible experiences." Her tone softened. "If that's not hopeful, then I don't know what _is_."

A slanted smile growing on his face, Zuko nodded. "As long as you're sure. It's a pretty dangerous plan."

Considering him, Katara gave a pointed look at her hand clutched in his. "I'll take a chance on you. Call it blind faith."

"I wouldn't call it blind faith. We have each other."

"Two hopeless fools wandering through."

"Hey! I thought I was the most hopeful person you knew."

Katara giggled. "Maybe not hopeless then. Clueless."

Zuko tilted his head in thought. "You might be right in that," he allowed. "But I do know one thing."

"Hm?"

"I was made to do this with you."

Katara's gaze softened and with a blush dusting her cheeks, she reached up to kiss him softly. The tender moment, however, was ruined by the sudden clamor by the entrance of the wall. The couple ran towards the chaos, grasping each other's hands tightly as a small crowd pushed past them to run away. They stared wide eyed at the inferno growing amongst the fields of Ba Sing Se's agrarian sector.

"We have to help!"

Katara stepped forward but Zuko held her back. He looked between her and the fire before sighing and nodding. Together, they ran into the blaze.


	22. The New Beginning

_Last Time…_

_Considering him, Katara gave a pointed look at her hand clutched in his. "I'll take a chance on you. Call it blind faith."_

_"I wouldn't call it blind faith. We have each other."_

_"Two hopeless fools wandering through."_

_"Hey! I thought I was the most hopeful person you knew."_

_Katara giggled. "Maybe not hopeless then. Clueless."_

_Zuko tilted his head in thought. "You might be right in that," he allowed. "But I do know one thing."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I was made to do this with you."_

_Katara's gaze softened and with a blush dusting her cheeks, she reached up to kiss him softly. The tender moment, however, was ruined by the sudden clamor by the entrance of the wall. The couple ran towards the chaos, grasping each other's hands tightly as a small crowd pushed past them to run away. They stared wide eyed at the inferno growing amongst the fields of Ba Sing Se's agrarian sector._

_"We have to help!"_

_Katara stepped forward but Zuko held her back. He looked between her and the fire before sighing and nodding. Together, they ran into the blaze._

* * *

The atmosphere was somber in the usually boisterous home. The three children sat quietly on fur pelts in front of the fireplace. Sena cooed softly, her chubby fingers threading themselves into the fur as she looked at everyone around her. Sensing the distress, the toddler jut out her bottom lip, her bright blue eyes crinkling as she looked ready to start a fit.

Sokka was quick to crouch down and pick up his youngest child, settling her against his chest, gently rubbing her back to soothe her. He looked down at his other two kids and cast a wary glance at the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"Okay kids, let's head over to Gran-Gran and Pakku's house. Put on your coats. Sika, could you also grab your sister's coat?"

His eldest nodded, her turquoise eyes somber as she rushed to the closet to put on her furry parka and grabbed Sena's, Sato hurrying after her at her heels. She handed Sena's parka to her father and Sokka made quick work of bundling up the fussy toddler. He nodded and held out a hand to Sika as he shifted Sena over to one arm. The eight year old immediately took her father's hand and reached out her other hand to grasp her brother's. As they made their way to the door, Sika and Sato glanced over their shoulders to their parents' closed bedroom door where Suki and Katara had immediately gone when Katara's ship arrived.

Sato looked towards Sena, thinking her to be sniffling, but realized the sound was coming from deeper within the house. He frowned up at his father as they exited the house.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Is Aunt Katara going to be okay?"

Sokka's face fell. He pressed his lips together and kept his eyes trained on his grandparents' home across the way from their own. After a long moment, he sighed and admitted, "I don't know, Sato. Your aunt is very sad right now."

"Why?"

"It's complicated, son. When you're older, you'll understand."

Sato huffed and crossed his arms, the gesture more difficult with the thick fur impeding his range of motion. "Everything has to wait until I get older," he grumbled.

Sokka knocked on the door and Kanna opened the door with a sad smile. Sika and Sato obediently went into her open arms to receive her embrace before doing the same with Hakoda and Pakku, who sat inside with strained faces. Sokka kissed his grandmother on the cheek in greeting, careful not to jostle Sena. Kanna tenderly grazed her fingertips over the toddler's face.

"How is Katara?" she asked weakly.

"She's with Suki… but it's not good. She's upset."

"I'll go to her then." Kanna grabbed her coat and hurried out of the door with surprising agility for a woman her age.

Sokka met his father's stare and sighed before placing Sena on the pile of furs in the living room. Sika dutifully sat by her sister and watched her as Sena wobbled on her feet, her tiny fists held out in front of her to help her keep balance. Sena fell backwards onto the pelt and laughed, her mood much better since changing atmospheres. Hakoda put a heavy hand on his grandson's shoulder and Sato stared up at his grandfather in confusion.

"Why isn't he here with her?" Hakoda asked tightly.

"Katara left without him. He asked her to wait, that he wanted to come here with her, but she said she needed her space and that Republic City needs him."

Pakku raised his eyebrows. "Republic City? So that's what they've decided to call it."

Sokka nodded. "A fifth nation to welcome anyone from any of the four nations. A city free of xenophobia and a haven for the colonists' mixed heritage families."

"Idyllic."

Hakoda scoffed. "Not idyllic enough. Look at Katara."

Sokka rubbed his chin thoughtfully. In a hushed tone, he replied, "Even after a decade, some people are still too narrow minded and angry. Katara won't let on, but the death threats and racial antagonism have increased with the announcement of their pregnancy." He scrubbed at his eyes wearily. "They nearly lost the baby from the stress. The healers and physicians advised her to go home which is why she's here."

Sato tugged at Hakoda's pant leg. "Grandpa, what's…" He scrunched up his face. "Rachel… Rach-uhl antag… antago—"

Picking him up, Hakoda pursed his lips together and looked his grandson in his teal eyes. "It's when people don't like other people just because of what they look like or where they come from."

"So like you?"

Hakoda's eyes bulged and he spluttered, "What?"

Sika lifted her head from where she was watching Sena crawl on the rug. "You were mad at Aunt Katara because she chose a Fire Nation boy," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Ah so that's where Kanna left off," Pakku mused.

With a frown, Hakoda put Sato down on the floor with his sisters and he crouched down in front of his grandchildren. "I'm not perfect," he admitted. "And I was very, very angry when your Aunt Katara left us. Instead of dealing with how hurt I was, I blamed it on someone else. Took the coward's way and blamed his heritage. But deep down I knew that he was still a good man and it didn't matter that he was from the Fire Nation. Since then, I've learned that a person's origins don't count as much as the journey they took to become the person they are."

Sika stared at him with quiet understanding and smiled supportively at her grandfather, her cheeks dimpling. Sato frowned in confusion and Hakoda mussed up his hair.

"You can't figure out a good person or a bad person based on their looks or where they come from. You can only judge them based on their hearts," he clarified.

"And people are judging Aunt Katara just because she's from the Water Tribe?"

"It seems so, unfortunately."

Sato pouted. "But everyone knows how nice Aunt Katara is."

"That's part of it. People are so blinded by their fear and anger that they ignore facts."

"Will Aunt Katara be okay?" Sika's timid voice rang clearly and she looked at the most important male figures in her life. "No one will hurt her or the baby right?"

Sokka wrapped his arms around his daughter and pulled her into his lap, kissing her hair. "Aunt Katara is a very strong woman. And we're all going to help keep her safe."

"Your uncle won't let anything happen to her," Hakoda added.

"Is he coming soon?"

Sokka chuckled. "Yeah, sweetie, he is. And then Appa will be here to give you guys all the rides you want."

Their expressions brightened but Sato furrowed his brow. "I just want Aunt Katara to be happy again."

"She will be, after some time."

Sokka's eyes were trained on Sena while she crawled and wove through their legs, tiny, happy gurgles escaping her. "Your mom and Gran Gran are taking care of her right now." He shifted, adjusting his hold on Sika to a more comfortable position. "Tell you what, since they'll be coming here for dinner, we'll wait here and pick up where Gran Gran left off."

"Will you tell it just like Gran Gran?"

"Does she do voices and sound effects?"

"No."

Sokka barked out a laugh. "Good thing your dad is here to take over then! Picture it! The fields of Ba Sing Se ablaze with fire! The flames are _huge_ and whipping around in the wind and the whole place is rumbling like the sound Appa's stomach makes when he's hungry."

Hakoda and Pakku stared at Sokka with a mixture of affection and thin patience but Sena giggled at her father's antics, rewarding him with a grin. Sato's eyes were wide with awe and interest while Sika watched her father with admiration.

Pakku sidled up next to his son-in-law. "You seem to be in deep thought."

"Just remembering… Thinking about the changes in perspective even within the four generations under this roof. Look at the differences in outlook we've all had when we grew up and now. It's just sad to think that even with all the progress there's still so much hatred."

"Katara's always made the more difficult choices, but she's always reaped the best rewards from them. This is no different."

Hakoda glanced at his stepfather and let out a deep sigh. "When Kya was pregnant with Katara, she told me she had visions that her children would do great, amazing things for the world. Of course, I thought she was like every other mother— thinking her children were the best. But watching Sokka and Katara grow up… the amazing things they've accomplished. I'm beginning to think that maybe the Spirits _did_ bless Kya with visions. As if they knew…" He closed his eyes against the ghosts of the past and nodded to himself.

"The Spirits have marked those kids. They'll be fine."

The two men watched Sokka entertain his children, imagining more children with Katara's mischievous grin amongst them. Hakoda felt his heart ache with nostalgia as he remembered the small girl with large blue eyes and the young woman she grew into. "She's loved and that's all I could have asked for," he agreed.

* * *

Zuko grunted and dove to the side at the loud _pop_ in front of him where the fire engulfed yet another patch of vegetation in its rage. He continued rolling onto the ground to smother the fire that caught on the sleeve of his tunic. The wall of flames surged and rose even higher above him. He scrambled back onto his feet, raising his forearm to cover his face from the heat. His gold eyes darted around, searching for Katara. He didn't have time to look, though, as the crackling behind him intensified and a cart that was left behind was devoured by the fire.

The wood was quickly engulfed, the smoke spreading quickly. It was late morning, but Zuko's world was cast in a haze of thick, black smoke. He struggled to take in a deep breath as he ground his stance, the smoke forcing his chest to heave and triggering his need to cough.

Sliding one foot forward and to the side, Zuko positioned himself into a lunge, his arms stretched out in front of him towards the wall of fire. His eyes watered and he slowly dragged one arm in, towards his center, as if he were drawing back on a bow. He felt the power of the fire and called to it, summoning it to him and pulled it with his arm. Zuko shifted his weight, turning towards his other leg and raising his arm up, releasing the heat up and out.

The flames died and revealed a patch of ash and scorched earth. He stared critically at the spot, searching for anything else that could act as kindling or fuel that could reignite the flames. He quickly burned remaining pieces of wood from the cart with carefully controlled fireballs, making sure they died out.

He panted with the effort. Being surrounded with his element was overwhelming. It was too easy to give in and do what he was trained to do. Firebending was about harnessing the power and amplifying it. The fire was seductive. Zuko wasn't just fighting the fire; he was battling with his own self-control.

Another loud crackle caused Zuko to turn in time to see the licks of flame dancing above him as something else got caught in the fire's path. He yelled, punching upwards and raising his leg in a large arc, his fire colliding with the flames and neutralizing both as they met.

Whipping his head around, he scanned his surroundings, looking through the clouds of smoke for a flash of blue. Ignoring the sting of smoke as he opened his mouth, he ran through the black plumes.

"Katara!" he bellowed.

He froze, listening, but the roar of the fire sounded like he had pressed his ears to the rails of Ba Sing Se's monorail.

"Katara!"

Zuko raised his arms and covered his face from the sudden onslaught of smoke rushing towards him. The toxic gas engulfed him as it overcame him with a loud whoosh, his ears ringing. He was overcome by a coughing fit and doubled over. He wiped at the tears that filled his eyes, continuing his search for Katara.

He sagged in relief at seeing her. She was the cause of the large smoke cloud.

Katara's clothes were frayed and dotted with black scorch marks. Her skin was covered in ash and soot. But her lips were set in a determined line, her blue eyes bright as she worked. The wind whipped her hair around, keeping it in constant motion as she moved through Waterbending forms.

Katara's water supply from her water skins was quickly diminishing in the heat. With a grunt, she turned in a circle with one arm outstretched. Immediately, a cloud of water appeared and trailed after her form as she pulled water from the remaining crops and Katara raised her arms above her head before bringing them out to her sides, standing tall with her palms facing outwards. Water cascaded down around her and doused the flames surrounding her. A mushroom of smoke sizzled around her.

Her chest heaved and Katara quickly swirled her arms in front of her in opposing circles to reclaim as much water as she could, holding it out in front of her in a small watery sphere. She split the water into her skins before resting her hands on her knees, catching her breath. Her breaths were shallow as she tried to take in as much oxygen as she could without inhaling smoke.

Zuko rushed to her and looked her over more closely. He tried to wipe the grime from her face, but his own hands were sooty from his efforts.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes roving over his form in a quick inspection. Katara's voice was hoarse.

"I'm fine."

She shook her head, coughing. "The fire is spreading too quickly."

He rubbed her back. "I don't think we can keep up much longer."

"We have to!"

Zuko stared at her, the ferocity in her expression. Sheer determination was lighting her gaze among the darkness of the smoke. He nodded sharply. "Together."

They both looked towards where the rest of the field fire raged. The odds were not in their favor. By nature, the land was flat, allowing for the flames to travel quickly. And the winds over the plains only fueled the flame.

"How much water do you have left?"

Katara frowned. "Not enough. There has to be some kind of irrigation canal that drafts the water from Lake Laogai to the fields. This much farmland can't just depend on rainfall."

"Can you find it while I work on putting out the fire?"

"I don't want to leave you!" Katara considered him. "You can't do this on your own."

Zuko turned and once more pulled the heat from a nearby patch of flames, the air surrounding his outstretched arms warped in waves from the extreme warmth. He looked back at her pointedly with a raised eyebrow. He pulled her in for a rough hug, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"Do what you need to."

Katara opened her skins again to pull out the water. She spread her fingers and slowly lowered them in front of her so that she was coated in a thin, protective bubble of water. Her lungs took in the cooler, clean air greedily. She bent a small bubble around Zuko's nose and mouth, allowing him to breathe in clean air. After several deep breaths, he nodded at her and Katara recalled the water. With one last look at Zuko as he ducked into the smoke, Katara did the same and threw herself to the ground and crawled along the dirt, trying to sense the underground paths.

She closed her eyes in frustration, wishing she had seismic sense like Toph so that she could find the canals of water. The earth rumbled and Katara quickly rolled to her feet, searching around her although the only thing she could see was the thick clouds of smoke rolling past her. The wind picked up and Katara shielded her eyes from the ash that got kicked up. A huge gust blew through and Katara gasped as she saw clearly for the first time.

Appa growled above them with Sokka at the reins. She stared as the clear air showed the source of the ground's trembling. Just at the fire's edge, Toph and Aang stood and moved through the same forms. They stepped forward with one foot, one arm striking out in front of them and causing a crevice to appear in the earth to trap the fire and stop it from spreading further. With another step, the two Earthbenders raised their arms and brought them down sharply, deepening the trench as the ground was separated.

"Toph! Is there a canal or irrigation system I can tap into?"

Toph shuffled her foot across the ground and pointed. "There!"

Appa landed roughly, his large tail whipping and blowing out another area of flames, though the flames that didn't die rebounded at taller heights. Zuko ran to Katara's side and stared at the sky bison. "Don't use Airbending unless you can get all of it!" he warned. "The oxygen is feeding the other flames!"

Sokka climbed down from the saddle. "Katara! Get on Appa and siphon water!"

Katara rushed towards Appa and reached out to grab onto his fur and climb up when Zuko grabbed her wrist and spun them, his other forearm swiping away the dagger aimed for Katara by hitting the flat side of the blade. Sokka glared at the direction of the dagger, his whalebone club extended.

"Aw, what's wrong Zu-zu? Afraid of a little fire?"

Azula parted the flames and stepped through, Mai and Ty Lee following after her.

Zuko bared his teeth. "Azula," he snarled.

"Miss me?"

"Not particularly," he ground out. Appa's earlier burst of air died out and the smoke was creeping into the clearing, dark tendrils swirling ominously. Zuko narrowed his eyes at his sister, trying not to lose her in the haze of smoke.

"Really? After nearly a year?" Azula mock pouted. "Of course I should have expected such cold treatment after Mai told me how you broke up with her. A letter, Zuko?"

"What do you want, Azula?" Zuko's voice was hard, demanding.

"Well isn't it obvious? Father sent me to do what _you_ couldn't. Capture the Avatar. And any traitors who try to get in my way."

"Is that so?"

Zuko discretely pushed Katara towards Appa and Katara wasted no time in scrambling up his side and lifting off. Mai glared at the Waterbender and reached into her robes to throw darts at her. Sokka rushed forward and used his machete to block the projectiles, twisting her arms behind her back. Katara hovered uncertainly above the scene.

"Get out of here, Katara! Focus on putting out this fire."

Azula sneered. "Yes, move along, slut. Do as you're told like the peasant that you are."

Katara's gaze hardened at the Fire Nation Princess and her fingers twitched towards her water skin. She vaguely heard Zuko call her name and her eyes slid over to him. He wasn't looking at her, his eyes trained on his sister, but she knew he was aware of her movements.

"Focus on helping Toph and Aang."

Katara grit her teeth and nodded, lifting Appa's reins. "Yip yip!"

The sky bison flapped his tail once more, clearing smoke, and Katara looked back down, surprised to see Ty Lee's large grey eyes watching her. "We were friends, weren't we? Or we were starting to be?"

Ty Lee tore her gaze away, resolutely staring at the back of Azula's head. Katara frowned and urged Appa away, searching for a large enough water source to put out the fire with. She scanned the land and looked for the canal Toph had indicated earlier. She found it and lowered Appa to skim over the surface and Katara circled her arms above her head, gathering water. Holding the massive bubble together, Appa rumbled and returned back to the field fires.

Katara halted the circular motion of her arms and breathed out slowly while lowering her arms, the entire area covered in a fine mist, the flames dimming and smoke rising lazily. She saw Toph smothering the remaining fires with mud and rock. Katara had Appa swoop down and leaned over the side of the saddle, reaching out and grabbing Toph's hand.

The younger girl tightened her hold around Katara's wrist and pulled herself up as Katara swung her into the saddle.

"Where's Aang?" she called back.

Toph made a show of shaking the excess water out of her clothes and hair. Katara captured the droplets and bent them into her skins. "He went to join the rest of the party."

Katara's face darkened and she ordered Appa to land. The large creature roared and landed hard on the ground, everyone else flying backwards from the force of his impact. Katara and Toph hurried to climb down his tail and wasted no time in subduing the trio while they were caught off guard.

"Stretch is mine!" Toph yelled and her face twisted with anger. "She didn't just take away my bending, she took away my sight."

Her arms held loosely in front of her with her palms turned inwards, Toph bent several rocky towers. Ty Lee leapt agilely between each tower, continuing to rush the Earthbender until Toph lifted up a boulder and sent it flying at the acrobat, throwing her into one of the pillars.

Katara bent out a water whip and snagged Mai's wrist before freezing it to ice. Katara glared at the Fire Nation noblewoman and turned, landing in a low lunge with her arms outstretched. Mai stumbled, off balanced. The water Katara manipulated flew at the ground surrounding Mai in compressed blades and she hustled to avoid them before Katara surged forward, her fist encased in ice as she jabbed at Mai's torso, the noblewoman doubling over.

"No problem," she huffed. She stood over Mai, glowering. Pulling water from the damp air, Katara spun her wrists in the air and threw one hand down, a cage of icicles trapping her. "I understand when a fight is personal."

Katara gasped and quickly threw up a wall of water, turning away from the splash when Azula's fireball collided against it.

"Good," Azula quipped. "Then you won't be opposed to this."

Azula ran forward, her arms extended at her sides like blades and dropped, one leg swinging around in a neat circle and an arc of blue flames came straight for Katara. Katara ducked and lifted her arms, her wrists leading the movement. With a flick, she pushed forward and sent a wall of water at the Fire Nation Princess, who swiped at the air, blue fire evaporating the water.

Aang spun his staff before swinging it at Azula, the powerful current of air nearly making contact with her but Azula flipped backwards nimbly only to quickly dodge the series of fire streams Zuko sent at her. Azula pointed her first two fingers and thrust them at her brother, a long blue whip snapping. Zuko rolled away and unsheathed his dual dao blades from his back, twin streams of fire extending from the blades. He growled under his breath and charged her, leaping into the air and swiping at her. Azula backed away and Aang sent his own boulder at her, knocking into her side and sending her crashing into the ground.

Azula grunted, small strands of dark hair falling from her topknot as she stood. Her ocher eyes narrowed at Aang.

"I won't be defeated by a _child_."

In a movement too quick for Aang to see, Azula pitched forward, her arm stretched in Aang's direction and lightning crackled as it flew from her fingertips towards him. Simultaneously, Sokka and Zuko threw Azula and Aang to the ground, respectively. Katara bent a whip towards the lightning strike and froze it into a long shard of ice before releasing it. The lightning caused it to shatter and Toph quickly raised stone blocks to protect them from the icy shrapnel.

Toph raised two boulders, her arms held out. "Move it, Sokka!"

Zuko looked up and hurried to the Water Tribe Warrior, pulling away him from his sister by grabbing the collar of his tunic. Toph clapped her hands together to trap Azula in the stone, but the princess, pushed off of the ground, leaping above the stone cocoon and sending forth a charged blast. Zuko stepped forward and created his own blast of fire. Azula's blue fire overpowered his fire and when the two met, everyone was thrown backwards once more.

Katara groaned and rose slowly. When the smoke cleared, Azula was gone. Katara's jaw clenched and she turned to make sure everyone else was okay. Toph was grumbling under her breath as she stood. Aang was slowly shaking his head as he sat up. Sokka was helping Zuko up and turned to his sister.

"Are you okay, Katara?"

"I'm fine. Everyone else?"

There was a chorus of murmurs as everyone asserted their lack of injuries. Casting a glance at the destroyed cages of stone and ice that Toph and Katara made, Sokka sighed.

"Damn it! We lost them again."

"Don't worry. You'll see them again," Zuko promised darkly.

Sokka rounded on him. "That's exactly what I wasn't hoping for from you two. I told you to leave Ba Sing Se, didn't I? It's been a week!"

Katara stood in front of Zuko, staring down her brother. "Sokka, stop yelling at him!"

"Give me a valid reason not to! I told him to take care of my baby sister and instead I find you two fighting fires and sadistic, demented princesses!"

"I was the one stalling, okay? We were ready to leave when we saw the fire. I made Zuko come with me." Katara turned to Aang. "But since we're here, I also have to know that you don't hate me."

Aang frowned at her, looking between her and Zuko. He sighed. "I could never hate you, Katara," he said earnestly. "And after what just happened… I trust you, too, Zuko."

Zuko stared at the Avatar with disbelief. "Me?"

"You protected Katara, me— all of us!" Aang stepped forward and bowed. "I'm very thankful."

Zuko gaped at him before returning the bow. When they rose, Aang grinned at him and Zuko apprehensively smiled back.

Sokka grabbed Katara's shoulder. "Toriq's awake, by the way. Still pretty banged up, but Chugiak has been healing him every day."

Katara smiled in relief. "I'm glad."

"Are you okay now?"

Katara met Zuko's eyes and nodded. "I'm ready, now."

Aang flew up to Appa's saddle. "We'll drop you off outside of the wall."

You will?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah! Why not?"

Katara grinned and thanked the Airbender. Zuko helped her up and was the last to climb up the sky bison. He sat rigidly in the saddle, looking over Appa's side as they flew and gulping.

"Not a fan of heights?" Toph asked, her head bowed over her folded arms.

"Heights are fine… this is a different experience."

Toph scoffed. "You're telling me. I can't see anything up here."

Zuko blinked at her and looked at the other riders. Sokka sat quietly, watching his sister as she rummaged through her and Zuko's supplies, making sure they had everything they needed.

"Aang…" he said slowly, testing out the Avatar's name.

"What's up, Zuko?" Aang called back without turning around from his perch on Appa.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You'll be needing a Firebending teacher soon, won't you?"

"Yeah… that's going to be a lot harder than finding Katara and Toph was, isn't it?"

Sokka huffed. "Try impossible," he grumbled. He glared back at Katara. "What? I'm just being honest with Aang! They're the _enemy_ , no offense Zuko. They're not going to teach Aang."

Zuko furrowed his brow. "There may be one person. I left my Uncle in a village in between the Seedy Merchants Pier and Ba Sing Se. The village has a teahouse… the Gong Lau Teahouse. If you can find him… he'll teach the Avatar."

"Is he any good?" Toph sneered.

"The best," Zuko said emphatically.

"Will he be willing to teach me?"

Katara and Zuko shared a look, Katara smiling encouragingly at him. "Yes."

"I guess we've got something to fill your schedule with, Sokka."

"We'll return to Ba Sing Se and let my father know."

Aang lowered Appa just outside of the outer wall. "Well… I guess this is where we separate."

"Not for long," Katara promised. "Group hug?" she asked meekly.

Sokka grinned. "Group hug."

Zuko stared at them with abject horror on his face. Katara leaned away and grasped his hand, pulling him in. He shifted uncomfortably but settled into Katara's side.

When Aang, Sokka, and Toph flew back to the other side of the wall, Zuko turned to Katara. "Well what now?"

Katara looked down at herself and then at Zuko, rubbing her thumb across his grimy cheek. "We find a place to bathe. We're covered in soot and smell like ashtrays. You, more so than usual."

She ignored his scowl and took his hand in hers. "Quit pouting, you'll get wrinkles."

With a roll of his eyes, Zuko deadpanned, "Yeah, because that's what people will stare at when they see my face."

Katara tugged on his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "You might think of your scar as the mark of the banished prince, but I think it's a symbol of a very brave man who stood up for what he thought was good. And I'm not ashamed at all to be seen with him."

The two blushed but Katara didn't break their gaze. Zuko felt a pleasant warmth spread from his center. It made his whole being feel lighter than usual and he couldn't resist the urge to wrap his other arm around her waist and pull her in close. He took advantage of her surprised yelp to press his lips to hers, immediately seeking entrance.

Katara tasted like smoke, as was to be expected. He most likely did as well, but it didn't deter him from continuing to give her deep, easy kisses. Katara molded her body along his compliantly, He groaned when she pushed against him even more so that he could feel the softness of her curves even through their clothing. He gradually pulled away, his kisses turning to light nips.

"Thank you."

Katara looked up at him with confusion but waited for him to continue.

Zuko pushed back a stray lock of chocolate colored hair. "I don't know how the Spirits could have thought that I deserve you." He kissed her again when he saw that Katara was going to argue with him. Zuko pulled back slightly and murmured against her lips, "Just take the damn compliment."

Katara laughed softly against his lips, her warm breath dancing over his sensitive flesh and he felt the pleasant heat in his center intensify, deepen. Zuko stifled a low moan and stepped away from her.

"Let's go find a stream," he suggested. "To wash this grime off," he clarified quickly.

Katara's laugh grew and though she blushed as hard as he did, she cast him a mischievous grin as she led the way.


	23. The Plan

_Last Time…_

" _Thank you."_

_Katara looked up at him with confusion but waited for him to continue._

_Zuko pushed back a stray lock of chocolate colored hair. "I don't know how the Spirits could have thought that I deserve you." He kissed her again when he saw that Katara was going to argue with him. Zuko pulled back slightly and murmured against her lips, "Just take the damn compliment."_

_Katara laughed softly against his lips, her warm breath dancing over his sensitive flesh and he felt the pleasant heat in his center intensify, deepen. Zuko stifled a low moan and stepped away from her._

" _Let's go find a stream," he suggested. "To wash this grime off," he clarified quickly._

_Katara's laugh grew and though she blushed as hard as he did, she cast him a mischievous grin as she led the way._

* * *

Katara hissed and sank lower into the lake until the tip of her nose grazed the surface of the water. She sighed and the air escaped as bubbles that popped on the surface with soft _plops_. She groaned and shifted until she was as comfortable as she could be sitting on the soft mud of the riverbank. She leaned back and closed her eyes, her head resting on the large, flat rocks that bordered the edge.

Her body ached and she could feel the aftereffects of her and Zuko's traveling in her muscles. They had been pushing themselves to travel faster and for longer the past few days. After their last encounter with Azula, she and Zuko and walked until nightfall before they made camp. He had a map in his pack that he had taken from when he and his uncle left their ship, but to be honest, Katara couldn't read the nautical map. It was dotted with crisscrossing lines and coordinates and symbols that she hadn't bothered to learn even though she came from a naval community. That was much more Sokka's forte.

And Zuko's, she quickly learned. She trusted him to lead the way, although her lack of knowledge grated on her somewhat, especially after their latest argument.

Katara let out a content sigh as the water warmed, presumably from the rising sun, and she shifted until the warmth completely surrounded her. The lazy current took her hair with it and her long strands dragged against it, its weight heavy on her shoulders.

"Spirits…" Katara arched up slightly again, rolling her shoulders back and felt her back crack. "Hopefully, we'll be able to stay put for more than one night," she murmured to herself. She rolled her head and reached up with one arm to rub the back of her neck, wincing at the sound of cracking as her joints shifted.

"Well maybe if you asked, you might find that I can be reasonable."

Katara's eyes snapped open and she jumped, sinking deeper into the lake. She turned her head and glared at the Firebender sitting calmly on the riverbank with his back to her. She noticed the glistening drops of water on his arm and then back at the lazy wisps of steam swirling from the water's surface. Katara mentally pulled up short in appreciation at the gesture but her stubbornness didn't allow her mouth to catch up with her brain.

"It's pretty hard to approach someone when they've been acting like a dumb saber-tooth moose lion!"

"Those are actually very intelligent animals," Zuko retorted.

Katara fumed and rose from the water with a noisy splash, placing her hands on her hips. She just _knew_ that he had a smug look on his face even though he had his back to her.

"Oh really? While you're enjoying this analogy, I have to ask— do they also enjoy peeking on people bathing like perverted creeps?"

Zuko's back tensed and Katara felt a wicked satisfaction at knowing she had hit a nerve. She attacked a very sore spot for him. His integrity. Katara huffed and made a show of splashing obnoxiously as she waded up the shore and snatched her clothes. Her fingers worked quickly, wrapping her sarashi over her chest and shoulders before pulling on the thick bralette. She repeated the process for her private area, wrapping her hips and upper thighs before pulling on her pants.

"I wasn't peeking!"

Storming over to him, Katara had her hands on her hips, her eyebrows raised in suspicion. "If you weren't sneaking around, then why didn't you just tell me you were here?"

Zuko glanced at her from the corner of his eye, his right eye widening significantly when he saw that she still didn't wear a shirt. He blinked rapidly and gaped at her. He sputtered, "I didn't say I wasn't sneaking! I just said I wasn't peeking."

He crossed his arms and turned his head, a telltale blush staining his ivory cheeks. "Besides, you're the one traipsing around in your underwear," he muttered.

Katara huffed and wrapped the kimono-like tunic around her, using more force than necessary to tug on the belt to tie it.

"Oh for Spirits' sake. I swim in this, too, you know. Besides, your father found me in a brothel. I'm a healer. I've healed _you_ ; I have intimate knowledge about how your body works. Don't tell me you're squeamish about the human body." A dark eyebrow arched at her and she rolled her eyes. "Right. I'll go start making dinner."

Zuko flopped backwards onto the ground, the back of one hand draped over his face. "I just came to apologize," he called out.

He peeked in between his fingers and saw Katara continue walking away. Zuko rocked his legs up and pushed off of his shoulders to land upright. He stalked after her as they headed back to their camp, his expression darkening, and waving his arms in the air. "Didn't you hear me?" he yelled.

"My hearing is perfectly fine." Katara's tone was equal parts haughty and clipped.

She plopped down with an uncharacteristic lack of grace next to her pack. Zuko watched her pull out several pots and begin setting up their campfire, arranging the stones and kindling before pulling her spark rocks out of her bag.

"Here, let me—"

"It's fine, Zuko."

Katara rubbed the two green rocks together and the kindling caught the embers, catching and producing a small flame. Katara blew lightly on the fire, coaxing it to grow until she was satisfied. Then, she took out the fish Zuko had caught earlier, wrapped in thick paper and skewered them before planting the sticks at an angle to roast against the fire before pulling out the metal stand above the fire.

Zuko reached for the pot. "I'll go—"

Katara ignored him and raised a hand. He stared at it, waiting for her to speak. But Katara merely pulled her hand back in towards her and Zuko watched a thin stream of water float into their campsite from the lake and into the pot before she set it in the stand and filled it with uncooked grains of rice, placing the lid back on for the rice to cook. Then, Katara sat back, her arms stretched out behind her, her gaze fixed on the fire. Zuko's shoulders slumped and he squat down before falling back onto his backside, his elbows propped up on his bent knees and holding up his head.

"I'm sorry," he began.

"I know." Katara's voice had lost its edge and Zuko looked up at her. "I'm sorry, too."

Katara pulled her knees in and hugged her legs, resting her chin on top of them. "I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you."

"I should've consulted you before making the decision to travel north instead of west. I understand if you don't want to."

"Yes, you should've consulted me. And I don't."

Zuko's world fell apart. His spine stiffened and his teeth clicked as his jaw clenched. His fingers tightened their grip in his hair and he felt the pull in his scalp. His stomach dropped. Zuko gulped loudly and managed to keep his voice calm.

"Okay. I'll travel with you to the next village and then I'll leave you."

Katara jolted. "What?" she gasped softly. She turned over and crawled over to where he sat and sat in front of him. Katara took his chin in her fingers and forced him to look at her. She searched his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you saw that sign a few days ago… you've been so unhappy and we've been arguing. I just… I don't want…" Zuko shook his head but Katara maintained her grip on him. He closed his eyes. "If it's going to end again, for good, I just want it to end peacefully. I don't want it to turn into something ugly."

Katara frowned at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. They were passing through a moderately populated village to buy some more food at the market. While they were passing through the center of town, Katara had slowed her walk, her gaze transfixed on the poster pasted to the wall. It was an amazing likeness of her. It stated that she was considered a fugitive and wanted for association with the banished prince, at this point a known traitor of the Fire Nation. Katara, too, was branded as a traitor of the Water Tribes.

"Zuko, I'm not leaving you," she promised.

He lifted his eyes to hers, searching the blue depths and found only sincerity. The weight over his chest lifted. "Then why?"

"It hurts. And I've been a royal bitch in taking it out on you and picking fights."

Katara's hand slipped from his chin and Zuko caught it in one of his, pulling it to his chest. He spread his legs and held out his other arm, allowing Katara to settle in between his legs and sag against his chest, her head tucked under his.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that you've been acting like Azula," he joked. "But something else is bothering you."

Katara shrugged and her free hand went to her throat, playing with the pendant nestled there. "I guess it's the uncertainty of what we're doing right now. We both have a clean slate, aside from the fact that we're wanted." She rolled her eyes at that. "I don't know what to do. I've been, for all intents and purposes, defined by someone else. Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of the Chief, or the Avatar's Waterbending teacher. I don't know…"

Zuko nodded in understanding. "I've been groomed to be the Heir to the Throne my whole life. I didn't know anything else. I can understand that. But the past few months… I won't lie, I've realized how freeing it is to live without the cloud of the title over my head. I guess that's why I was so excited by the idea of just running off and leaving it all behind." He held her closer to his chest.

"Zuko, you can't."

"Are you suggesting I lack knowledge of basic survival skills?" Zuko snapped.

"Of course not!"

"Then why not do it? Like you said before— explore the world on our own."

"It was different then," she insisted.

"How so?"

"We had a ship, a crew. We were welcomed in ports. Now… You want a future together on the run? What happens later on?"

"Later on when?"

"When… _if_ we decide to have children," Katara said meekly, her cheeks turning pink. "It's going to be a lot harder to run around with them running around."

Zuko's eyes popped open and suddenly, his mind was full of ideas of a little girl with curly brown hair and big blue eyes. He swallowed harshly. Or even a little boy with a miniature version of his own face, but his cheeks dimpled in a mischievous expression as he grinned up at him. That expression could only come from his mother. His throat caught and Katara reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Zuko?"

Stiffening, Katara's blush spread to her whole face and she continued on, rambling, "I know that we just got back together and are still relatively young. Even though, technically, I'm considered of age to be married and bear children by my tribe's customs. But it's the _worst_ time to think about that when we're potentially facing the end of the world and who knows what will happen—"

Zuko lifted her chin and met her lips to end her incoherent speech. He pulled away and stared into her wide eyes. "Nothing's wrong. I…" He sighed and rested his cheek on top of her head before leaning in closer, his lips brushing over the edge of her ear.

"I just pictured a really adorable little girl with eyes like yours. I imagined a little boy's mischievous grin."

The young woman in his arms shivered and Zuko frowned, tightening his arms around her petite frame. Katara looked back into the fire.

"I'm not cold… I just really liked the sound of that," she breathed, her lips quirking up in a secret smile. Zuko smirked at her and tightened his hold regardless.

"And more importantly, we can't just run off because I know with every fiber of my being that you are destined for something greater. That you deserve your name in history, with the whole world honoring the good you've done. Not a nameless grave in an isolated village up in the mountains. Or worse, forgotten as a disgraced prince. Prove history wrong, Zuko." Katara held a confidence in her tone that Zuko didn't think he had.

He voiced his insecurities, "You're awfully optimistic."

Katara clucked her tongue at him in annoyance. "One of us has to be," she sassed back. She huffed in exasperation. "It's etched into your consciousness somehow that you have to search for a certain kind of honor, but the honor you're chasing isn't always what you thought it was."

She twisted around in his arms to kneel and held his face firmly, looking him directly in the eye.

"In all honesty, you've always held this honor you're looking for and that's the very reason you set out to prove its existence in the first place."

Zuko grabbed one of her wrists and pulled it away from his face, tenderly kissing the skin where her pulse was located. "So what do we do?"

"We help Aang finish this war and go back to the Fire Nation. I've already told you everything we discovered on our travels to Ba Sing Se. We find my brother and come up with a plan before the comet arrives."

Chuckling, Zuko asked, "What? You don't think the two of us could come up with a plan?"

Katara snorted. "We could, if either of us were patient enough to think of one. Our tempers will be the death of us."

Zuko brought their foreheads together, a handsome smirk curving his lips. "I like to think that our passionate personalities is why we're so suited to each other," he whispered, his voice rough. Katara lifted an eyebrow at him, her smile a mixture of amusement and censure.

They laughed together quietly until Katara's nostrils flared and she whipped her head to look back at the fire, earning Zuko a face full of her hair. He spit out the tresses and batted away the slightly damp curls. She scrambled out of his arms, the two becoming a tangled mess until Katara got free and Zuko ended up flat against the ground. He sat up pouting while Katara hurried to salvage the fish that had caught fire during their conversation. She smiled sheepishly at him as he edged closer to the fire and took the slightly burnt fish from her. They both cringed inwardly at the charcoal-like taste of the skin but happily chewed on the white meat beneath.

"I'll cook next meal."

A scowl in place, Katara glared at him over her bowl of rice. "You would've burned the fish, too, if the roles were reversed."

"Maybe," he allowed.

Katara nudged him playfully before setting down her bowl. She glanced up through the trees at the sun, squinting. "I'll send a message to Sokka but it'll be a few days before we get a reply."

"We've already passed the village my uncle was staying in. I don't want to waste time by doubling back." Zuko reached for the folded map in his bag and smoothed it out on the ground. "I'd rather we keep traveling westward to the Fire Nation and wait for them there."

"Sounds good to me."

The brunette leaned over his shoulder to peer at the map. "We're better off deciding where they should meet us so that we don't waste more time. So?"

"So?" Zuko asked back, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Your decision. You know the Fire Nation."

"Our decision," he reminded her.

Katara smirked at him. "I'll let you have this one."

Zuko studied the map, his chin nestled in one hand. He reached out with one finger. "This village is where we'll find a rookery to send a messenger hawk. And it's close enough to the coastline for us to find a ship willing to give us passage to the Fire Nation." The pale finger slid across the parchment. "We'll meet them here. It's a small settlement in the outer Fire Nation. It should be safe enough for us to hide from any bounty hunters."

"You mean Azula?"

"Bounty hunters," he reiterated. "I'm praying that this place is safe enough from Azula," Zuko murmured.

Katara reached up to play with her mother's necklace again and chewed on her bottom lip in worry. Zuko packed up his map again and grabbed their dirty dishes. Katara followed after him to the edge of the lake, sitting close together on the boulders, and took the dishes from him, using her Waterbending to wash them before handing them to Zuko. He used his Firebending to dry the dishes as he took them from her before packing them neatly in her bag. They worked together in pleasant silence, their legs pressed against each other and their elbows lightly brushing.

"You never take off your necklace," he commented while they worked.

Katara froze and touched her hand to the pendant resting in the hollow of her throat. "It was my mother's." She sniffled and reached back to remove it, staring at the choker in her hands. "It wasn't supposed to be mine until I was betrothed."

She must have seen the confusion in Zuko's expression because she explained, "In the Water Tribe, when a girl is of marrying age, her suitor would offer her a necklace with a pendant he carved himself. It would signify his affection and adulation for the young woman and his desire to marry her."

Taking his hand, she turned it over so that she could place the necklace in his palm. Zuko looked to her and Katara nodded before he held up the necklace. Of course, it lay on a blue leather band. The pendant itself was smooth and cool to the touch. The symbol of the Water Tribe was carved into the stone— three waves cresting.

"It's beautiful," he murmured before handing it back to her.

"It was my grandmother's, from her first fiancée. She left him because of the North Pole's sexist traditions but kept the necklace. Passed it down to my father and he gave it to my mother." Her vision blurred with tears. "He gave it to me after she was murdered."

Zuko draped an arm over her shoulders and Katara leaned into his side, pressing her face into his chest, shuddering.

"Black snow fell from the sky. The air smelled of smoke and coal. A metal ship crashed onto the shore. There were flags with sea ravens on them. Everyone ran home when the men in black armor stepped off and began Firebending. I ran home and my mom was there… with a man in armor. She told me to get out and get my father. We got back to the house and the man was gone, but Mom—" A hiccup interrupted her speech and the tears streamed down her cheeks, seeping through Zuko's tunic. He turned so that his other arm wrapped around her and Katara was cocooned in his heat. "I ran so hard. I tried to get— I wasn't— _not fast enough_ ," she sobbed.

"You did the best you could do," he whispered into her hair. Zuko closed his eyes and rocked her gently. "You did _everything_ you could do, Katara. I know you did."

"Why wasn't it enough?" she cried, her expression broken.

Zuko kissed her forehead and continued peppering her face with small kisses, trying to rid her from the hurt. "It's never enough," he said roughly. "But all we can do is keep trying and never give up, not without a fight."

Katara lifted her head, looking up with him with something akin to wonder. The bright sunlight reflected the streams on her cheeks.

"Zuko never gives up," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Never on you and what you can accomplish."

"The same goes for you, too, you know."

Zuko closed his eyes and smiled. They remained entangled in each other, the water at their ankles for a long while.

Zuko eyed her as he put out their fire and they set out to travel to their first stop. Katara did a little jump to hike her pack up higher on her back and began adjusting the straps. Zuko helped her, his fingers more deft with the ties.

"I can do it myself."

"I know." He tugged on a strap and tied it in place. "I like doing things for you."

"More like you're ridiculously overprotective."

"Maybe," he allowed, his lips twitching upwards. "But only when it comes to you."

Katara dropped her hands, knowing it was useless and Zuko would redo her knots anyway. "Satisfied?" she asked when he pulled away.

A strange look came over Zuko's face, his golden eyes suddenly bright as he stared at her. He fought to keep his face straight, but he lost his composure when Katara tilted her head at him, her blue eyes filled with mirth and her lips curving into an alluring smile.

"Not in the slightest," he whispered before reaching out for her.

Katara's smile split into a toothy grin and sprinted away from him, her laughter carried to him by the wind. Zuko stared after her before grinning to himself and chasing after her, his eyes focused on the chocolate colored braid trailing after her.

* * *

Katara peered up at her boyfriend, frowning at his thoughtful expression. They had decided to stay the night in Makapu village, having underestimated how long it would take for them to travel the mountainous paths that had protected the village from the effects of the war. The mountain had also protected them from two bounty hunters chasing after them, desiring the generous reward Zuko and Katara's capture promised.

"Zuko?"

He replied with a non-committal grunt and Katara sighed, sitting up from her futon.

"What's wrong?"

Even in the darkness, Katara could see the brightness of Zuko's golden eyes. They caught the limited moonlight that came in through the small window of their room. And they looked troubled.

"Zuko," she called his name more forcefully.

"What did Aunt Wu say about your future?" he asked quietly.

Katara stared at him. "Is that what's keeping you up? Zuko, you said it was a dumb tourist trap and nothing more than parlor tricks."

"What did she say?"

Katara avoided his gaze and threw herself back under her covers, "Nothing interesting," she quipped, her voice muffled by the blanket over her head.

"Nothing?" Zuko cocked an eyebrow at her. "It didn't look like nothing."

"Oh for La's sake…" Katara sat up again, nervously wringing her fingers together. "I may have badgered her."

"Right. Even I could have predicted that, Katara."

Zuko effortlessly avoided the cushion aimed for his head and caught it. He threw it back and Katara swatted it away, glowering at him.

"Fine. Good night, Zuko."

"No! Fine. I'm sorry."

"How sincere." Katara rolled her eyes and faced him, sitting cross-legged and staring at her hands in her lap. "It was just a palm reading, anyway."

Zuko stared at her and Katara squirmed under his gaze.

"I just asked about my future husband."

Zuko's brow raised and Katara saw the increase in interest. He leaned forward slightly, towards her. She toyed with the end of her braid, tugging on it lightly.

"Aunt Wu said he'd be a powerful bender." She began stammering, "Tall. She said th-that he and I would have a great romance. Together, we'd reconcile the darkest parts of our souls and find ourselves in each other and fulfill great destinies." At this point, Katara's whole face had blossomed in a vivid blush. "I'd live a long life and that I would conquer any difficulties with an open heart and with my husband at my side. I'll pass away peacefully in my sleep after the birth of my third great-grandchild."

Blinking his golden eyes at her, Zuko let out a low laugh. "You really aren't a fan of surprises, are you? Milked her for everything."

Katara had the decency to look ashamed. "All right, already. I know. I'm pushy." She tilted her hand at him. "What about you?"

"She did a bone reading." Zuko's brow furrowed in thought. "She said she could sense the fire in me and said that a bone reading is the most accurate. I had to pick from a pile of bones—"

"Were they human?" she asked, aghast.

"I don't know…" He waited until after Katara trembled in disgust before continuing. "I picked a bone and placed it in the fire. She'd read the cracks in the bone caused by the heat. Aunt Wu told me that I can't find what I seek until I calm the storm inside me. I need to learn to rely on myself. That I won't move forward until I face my inner demons. When I find peace, then I can tap into my inner power and fulfill my destiny. If I do so, I can lead those who would have faith in me to a life of prosperity."

Katara narrowed her eyes in thought. "That sounds vaguely… vague." She considered him. "But it hits strangely close to home doesn't it? What does it mean, Zuko?"

"Ever since we left Ba Sing Se… I've been thinking something over. And ever since you told me about your mother, my mother's been occupying my thoughts. I _have_ to know what happened to her. The night my Grandfather Azulon died… She was running away that night. She would've taken me with her if my father didn't find out. I need to find her. Maybe after I do, then I can…"

"You can what?"

"Make Aunt Wu's other prediction come true."

"How so?" Katara pursed her lips and cocked a hip, her hands on her sides.

"You saw Azula bend."

"You want to harness blue fire?"

"No, I want to harness cold fire."

"Zuko, I think you're sleep deprived."

Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Waterbenders have a sub-skill, right?" He widened his eyes emphatically. "A lot of them. Healing, that weird body control bending you did that night in Ba Sing Se."

"Bloodbending," Katara whispered.

"Right! Well Firebending also has a subskill. Only the strongest Firebenders can generate lightning. The thing is, lightning is so powerful that they can't completely control it. Just… _guide_ it. And it's lethal."

"And where does your mother tie into this? Not that I don't want to help you find her! Just… I was right. Everything is ridiculously vague."

"Knowing what happened to my mother is the last thing tearing me up inside. I just _know_ that knowing where she is, if she's okay…"

"You need to calm the storm inside of you before you can guide the lightning," Katara inferred.

Zuko nodded, his black hair now long enough to be falling into his eyes. "I need you," he whispered.

Katara reached out and placed her hand on top of his. "Of course, Zuko. Of course I'll help you find your mom."

For some reason, Zuko's reaction wasn't what she expected and Katara's shoulders fell. "Unless… you don't want me to… I understand that this is a really personal journey."

"I'd be the luckiest guy to have you at my side while searching for my mother. After all, you're special. And the most talented Waterbender in the world."

Katara snorted. "Isn't that what makes me special?"

"No, what makes you special is that you're brave, kind, strong, annoyingly stubborn, loving, _passionate_ — oomph!"

Zuko had punctuated each trait with a chaste kiss and left Katara with an increasingly dreamy expression on her face. He was interrupted when Katara surged up and towards him, dropping herself into his lap and completely overwhelming his senses with her. He was drowning in her. His fingers settled on her waist where her body flared out to the curve of her hips. They kneaded her skin restlessly and Katara melted under the heat of his touch. She smiled against his lips.

"Tell me more," she demanded.

Zuko laughed. "Intelligent, bossy—"

Katara nipped his lips a final time before nuzzling her face against his scar and Zuko's eyes rolled backwards before shutting.

"You're going to give me a big head."

"You already have one," Zuko retorted.

Katara harrumphed in his ear but didn't stop her ministrations, causing Zuko to gasp when she kissed his scar. He stiffened underneath her and Katara pulled away to look him in the eye. Zuko swallowed harshly but nodded at her. Katara moved slowly, her eyelashes fluttering against his skin in tender butterfly kisses, her lips trailing across his face. Zuko's scar was rough between her lips, but it still held his undeniable warmth. She dragged her lips across his cheek, softly around his eye, and into his temple. She lowered her lips back onto his for him to press his lips against her hungrily, biting lightly on her bottom lip. They pulled apart, breathing heavily, their eyes inches apart as they searched each other's gaze.

"And astoundingly beautiful," Zuko breathed huskily. "Inside and out."

Katara blushed and closed her eyes contently. She laid her head in the junction where Zuko's neck and shoulder met. She yawned against his skin, inhaling his scent.

"Ditto," she yawned.

Zuko scoffed. "That's all I get?"

He lowered himself back onto his futon, Katara still sprawled on top of him. Instead of moving off of him and returning to her futon, Katara crawled deeper into Zuko's side, her head pillowed on him. Zuko moved so that he lay on his side, his head on top of Katara's, feeling her soft breaths on his neck. He wrapped an arm over the span of her ribs.

"You owe me tomorrow," he mock commanded.

"Shhh," Katara blindly reached up a hand to place over his lips. She yelped when he licked the delicate skin of her palm, though the sensation stirred a heat in her belly. "Tomorrow, Zuko," she whined. "I'll tell you all about why I love you."

Zuko had been ready to slip into slumber, but her slurred speech woke him up. "What?" he asked with wide eyes.

Katara moaned against him and pressed closer into his side, sleep taking her away from him. Zuko felt a wide grin on his face and nestled into the smaller girl's body, savoring the pleasant fluttering in his chest.


	24. The Hunt

_Last Time…_

_Zuko scoffed. "That's all I get?"_

_He lowered himself back onto his futon, Katara still sprawled on top of him. Instead of moving off of him and returning to her futon, Katara crawled deeper into Zuko's side, her head pillowed on him. Zuko moved so that he lay on his side, his head on top of Katara's, feeling her soft breaths on his neck. He wrapped an arm over the span of her ribs._

" _You owe me tomorrow," he mock commanded._

" _Shhh," Katara blindly reached up a hand to place over his lips. She yelped when he licked the delicate skin of her palm, though the sensation stirred a heat in her belly. "Tomorrow, Zuko," she whined. "I'll tell you all about the reasons why I love you."_

_Zuko had been ready to slip into slumber, but her slurred speech woke him up. "What?" he asked with wide eyes._

_Katara moaned against him and pressed closer into his side, sleep taking her away from him. Zuko felt a wide grin on his face and nestled into the smaller girl's body, savoring the pleasant fluttering in his chest._

* * *

Katara looked up from where she was cooking, puckering her brow at the way Zuko kept pacing restlessly. She put down the knife she was using to chop vegetables, turning her face towards the orange colored sky.

"Zuko, if you keep pacing like that, you'll wear a trench around camp."

"Good," he muttered. "Maybe the sky bison will see it from the air and think it's a target."

"I hope not. Appa has excellent aim. We'd be crushed." She returned to her chopping. "It's nearly nightfall. They'll camp for the night."

Having spent the night in Makapu village, the duo managed to find passage on one of the scarce Fire Nation-bound ships at port. It had caused a significant lightening of the coin purse Katara carried, even with her attempts at haggling. Zuko's attempts at haggling would have landed them a night in jail; Katara was sure of it by the way his fists clenched and unclenched. Now, he channeled his extra energy towards waiting for her brother and friends to arrive.

Sokka and her had decided on meeting on the outskirts of the Fire Nation three days from the date on Sokka's last letter to her. That would be enough time to fly from the Earth Kingdom village Zuko had sent them to and had given her and Zuko three days to travel from Makapu to Fire Fountain City. Due to their eagerness to board the first Fire Nation ship they saw, Zuko and Katara arrived early.

"They'll be here by tomorrow," she reminded him in a soothing tone. "I remember." Katara pulled out her brother's missive, reading, "Sokka said to meet by _your_ chosen destination of Fire Fountain City on the second day of the seventh month—"

"I know, I know!"

"— year of the monkey, signed Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe"

Zuko paused in his pacing to glare at the Waterbender. "Now you're just trying to be annoying."

Katara flashed him a toothy grin and brushed off his taciturn behavior. "Lighten up, Sparky."

A cross expression came over Zuko's features. "Where did that dumb nickname even come from?" he grumbled.

"You should be honored Toph gave you a nickname. It means she considers you a friend. And as far as I'm concerned, her acceptance is a lot more important than either Sokka's or Aang's. And Sparky isn't that bad. Could've been worse."

Zuko gave her his full attention then. "Oh really?"

Katara flushed then busied herself with making dinner again. "Don't you have a trench to build with your pacing?"

"Nope. You've caught my attention now." Zuko considered her. "Not that you usually don't."

Katara's head jerked up, her blush intensifying. "Flattery won't help you," she said curtly.

"Not flattery if it's the truth." He smirked at her. "It couldn't be that bad," he said with a disturbingly sweet tone. He paused in thought… "Sugar Queen."

Zuko's smirk grew when Katara's jaw dropped as she gaped at him.

"What— How did you know that?"

"Toph and Sokka in our apartment. She called you Sugar Queen."

Katara scowled at him. "Damn your memory," she hissed under her breath. "Fine. Yes. She calls me Sugar Queen."

Zuko's lips twitched as he fought the urge to laugh. "Forgive me, my highness. I had no idea I was in the presence of royalty."

He let out a shout when Katara bent a water whip at him, the tendril snapping against the back of his head. Zuko rubbed the sore spot with a wince.

"More like a tyrant."

Katara gave him a self-satisfied smile. She returned to her cooking and added casually, "Madam Fussybritches."

Zuko let out a low whistle. "Wow. A second nickname. I told you that you were special."

Katara laughed and Zuko sat down to savor the light sound. "That was a one time thing. Toph and I… we had a rough adjustment period, to say the least." She lifted her eyes, looking up at him through her fringe of eyelashes. "Sweetness," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Sweetness," he repeated, trying the feel of the nickname on his lips. "Fitting."

"I know. You mentioned last night how perfect I was." Katara snickered softly, shaking her head in slight self deprecation.

Zuko sobered, staring at her. He crossed over to her and took the knife from her, pushing aside the food. He brushed away wispy strands of hair that fell into her face. Since they had arrived in the Fire Nation, Katara wore her old clothes from when she worked in the palace and kept her hair down with a top knot as opposed to her usual braid. He searched her cerulean orbs.

"A lot of things were mentioned a few nights ago," he said lowly, meaningfully.

Katara frowned at him in puzzlement. "A few nights ago? I don't— _oh_."

Small hands clapped over her mouth and her eyes widened. Her face turned impossibly red and Katara looked back nervously as Zuko's golden eyes remained focus on her. Gently, he tugged her hands from her mouth and lightly stroked his thumb over her skin, the calloused pad skimming across her smooth skin rhythmically.

"I'm not good at this," he started. Zuko knit his brow and made a face. "But… um… in terms of what you said that night… the… well… I… Agni!"

Zuko dropped her hands and began pacing again.

"Zuko?" Katara asked in a meek voice.

He met her worried gaze with a pink tinge to his cheeks. "I'm not very good at this," he said again.

Katara rose and offered him a placid smile. "Zuko, I wouldn't force you to say something you're not ready to say yet." She laughed nervously. "I'm not sure _I_ was ready to say it. Me and my big, stupid mouth."

Zuko still didn't look appeased so Katara threw her arms around him in a fierce hug. Katara relaxed as he did the same to her. She turned her head to place her ear against his heart.

"When you're ready," she whispered. "I'm happy with where we are… figuratively speaking. But just to make sure… you're _okay_ with what I said, right?"

"More than okay," he insisted. Zuko was overcome by the familiar sensation of falling— it thrilled him, terrified him, but most of all, he felt free and happy.

"Okay then," Katara said amenably, her expression pleased.

Katara reached up to run her fingers through his hair, which had grown surprisingly fast in the time they spent together. She could now tug on the raven strands and brush them out of his eyes. Mock-pouting at him, she complained, "Your hair is prettier than mine."

Zuko snorted. "Hardly."

"It's so sleek and silky. Much more manageable than mine. I could comb my fingers through it forever." Her fingers froze and Katara's expression blanked as a thought nagged at the back of her mind.

" _A coming of age ritual, I guess… my hair would be combed out and then fastened with a royal headpiece."_

"My brother and the others are arriving tomorrow…"

"Yes…"

"On the second day of the seventh month…" Katara scrutinized Zuko. "Which makes today the first day of the seventh month." Her eyes turned accusatory. "Your eighteenth birthday," she gasped.

Zuko shrugged offhandedly. He groaned when Katara pulled away from him and rushed towards her dinner preparations.

"Zuko! Why didn't you remind me? I would have bought more food at the market earlier. I don't have komodo rhino meat to make your favorite—"

"Because I don't need it. Katara, it's fine, really." His heart ached at the crestfallen expression on her face. He assured her, "I honestly forgot. It's not that important."

"That's my line, Sparky. I remember you told me that birthdays were important to you. Sit!" She held up a hand when he began to protest. " _Sit_. Enjoy dinner and relax."

"I can't do that."

"Then go practice your Firebending! I can't work with you watching me like that. I have a lot to do!"

Zuko threw his hands in the air, accepting that it was hopeless to argue with Katara when she got in one of her moods. Katara watched him walk away to find an open space and chewed on her bottom lip, staring forlornly at the vegetables she had gotten, knowing she couldn't make more than a simple broth. She was going to return to her cooking when he came back, his arms behind his back.

"Zuko…" she warned.

Ignoring her, Zuko kissed her chastely before delicately placing something in her hair. Katara reached up tentatively to feel what it was.

"A flower?"

"A fire lily."

"I don't understand."

"If today is my birthday, it's also been one year since I met you." Zuko ducked his head before meeting her eyes with a shy smile. "Happy anniversary."

* * *

"Never thought I'd be wearing _this_ again," Sokka complained. He pulled at the faded brick red tunic from when he had worked in the palace a year prior. "But I guess it was a good idea to hold onto these."

"Yeah, _my_ idea," Katara pointed out.

"At least you don't have to wear someone else's clothes from a laundry line," Suki pointed out. She stepped out of her tent, adjusting her armbands. "I just hope that these were washed before they were taken and not waiting to be washed."

Katara waved a hand in the air offhandedly. "Of course. I watched the innkeeper's servants wash these and put them on the line before I took them."

"Tyrant," Zuko mumbled affectionately under his breath, earning a glare from Katara.

"Sokka?" Suki looked at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Ignore him, Honey. Probably just being an idiot as usual." Toph reclined against the stone lounge chair she made, her arms crossed behind her head.

Aang rode around on his air scooter, coming to a halt in front of Sokka as the older boy continued to gape and wave his hands as his mouth moved to form silent words. "I don't know, Toph. I think Sokka might not be breathing."

Katara laughed while Suki blushed. "He always gets like this when he sees Suki out of uniform. Red looks good on you, Suki."

Suko pulled at the hem of her midriff baring top. "It's a nice change… but I think I still prefer the green."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and made an exasperated noise. "Sokka."

"Right. Uh… what was I saying?"

"My. Uncle." Zuko urged through clenched teeth.

"Okay, so. Here's the deal. We went to Bong-ha village. Went to the Gong Lau Teahouse. No old man by the name of Iroh. Gave your uncle's description. No one's seen him for a while. We asked the innkeeper if he gave any indication to where he would have gone next. Nothing."

"What?"

Aang nodded. "It's like he just disappeared into thin air. Paid his bills and left." He hopped off of his air scooter.

"When did he say my uncle left town?"

"A little over a month ago."

"He's lying!"

"He's not." Toph sat up and crossed her arms. "I could tell if he was. Your uncle left."

"I don't get it! Uncle Iroh told me to send for him if I needed help. _I was sending for him! I sent for him with the Avatar, for Agni's sake!_ "

"Zuko."

The upset Firebender turned to Katara and took a deep breath. "Okay. So that didn't work out," he said tightly. "I don't know who else can teach Aang how to Firebend."

Sokka and Aang exchanged a look and Aang scuffed at the dirt with the heel of his foot. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Sokka chewed the inside of his cheek.

"Well… there _is_ one person."

Sokka hesitated and Aang stepped towards Zuko. "Could you teach me?"

" _Me_?"

"Yeah! Why not?" Aang looked up at the older boy with wide eyes, his grey eyes twinkling with excitement at the prospect. "I've seen you Firebend a couple of times and you're really good at it. And you _must_ have had good training. You're the heir to the throne!"

"Was."

Aang's face fell and the boy appeared stricken at the edge to Zuko's voice.

"I was considered an embarrassment of a Firebender. I came into it late. And I never agreed with the way my instructors taught me how to Firebend."

"But I saw you fight Katara at the South Pole. And again in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko nodded slowly. "I had to work twice as hard as a normal Firebending pupil. And my uncle took over my tutelage once I was banished."

"Perfect!"

An uncertain frown still appeared on Zuko's features. "I don't know, Aang."

"Aw come on, Zuko! You know what they say: those who can't do, teach— ow!" Sokka rubbed his sore arms, having received twin punches from Katara and Suki.

"Well it sounds like Sparky just has a bit of a confidence problem. He's just a late bloomer. After all, your uncle took over your instruction, didn't he? And he's some kind of Firebending Master?"

"The Dragon of the West."

Toph clapped her hands together and sat back once more, pleased with her input to the discussion. "Okay, well what would he say about the situation if he was here?"

"Something stupid and vague," he grumbled.

Katara glared at him. "Vague, yes, but not stupid. Something… eccentric, but meaningful. Some kind of comparison to a lotus flower—" she cleared her throat. "— the most beautiful and resilient flower that still manages to grow in the mud."

Zuko stared at her. "Did you just try to do an impression of Uncle?" He paused. "Did you just compare me to a flower?"

"Hey! I think that was pretty convincing!"

Sokka twisted his face, waving his hand. "Good attempt, but still not quite right, Katara."

Katara gave her brother an irritated frown. Aang stepped between the Water Tribe siblings with a placating smile.

"So what do you say Zuko?"

"I… I don't know, Aang. I don't know if I'm the right person to be teaching you."

"Well… why not?"

"Being your Firebending teacher is a big responsibility… I tend to screw those up."

"Aang… maybe we should revisit this tomorrow after some sleep and Zuko's had more time to think about it," Katara suggested gently. "We have to discuss other things."

Aang looked between the two disappointedly but nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Katara, what made you send for us? I wasn't expecting to hear from you for a while."

Glancing at the sulking Firebender, Katara turned towards Sokka, her eyes lit with determination.

"Zuko and I have done a lot of thinking while we were alone and—"

Sokka paled. "You're not pregnant are you?"

It was Zuko and Katara's turn to blanch. The couple stiffened and Zuko's nostrils flared as his eyes widened. Katara spluttered at her brother. They both flinched at the abrasive sound of Toph's hysterical laughter.

"Don't worry your ponytail off, Snoozles. There's no dumpling in the steamer."

Suki cocked her head at the Earthbender in interest. "You could tell?"

"I'd be able to sense a second heartbeat in Sweetness."

Sokka eyed Toph warily. "Your superhuman hearing scares me."

Katara nodded. "It's better than Zuko's."

Aang cleared his throat. "Well now that we know that Katara isn't pregnant…"

"Right. Zuko wants to master a sub-skill of Firebending. Azula did it while we were in Ba Sing Se."

"Lightning bending?"

Regaining his composure, Zuko cut in sharply, "It's not bending. Lightning can't be controlled the same way you can control the other elements. It takes a lot of power and discipline and the most you can accomplish is guiding it. It requires a lot out of the bender."

"Like? Not some kind of deal with a spirit?"

Zuko shook his head. "No. It requires the bender to be free of any mental or emotional chaos. To harness lightning, you have to calm the storm within yourself or else it will get caught up inside of you."

"It doesn't end well. Zuko nearly singed off his eyebrow in the explosion that happens when you try."

Silencing Katara with a quick glare, Zuko rolled his eyes and continued explaining.

"It comes from separating the positive and negative energy in the air around you. Lightning results from the two energies coming back together."

Aang considered this new information. "If your own inner energies are all over the place, then it provides another outlet for the collision and I'm guessing it doesn't lead to lightning."

"No."

Sokka nodded impatiently. "Okay, okay, okay. So this new bending technique is super difficult. I get that. Why do you need _me_?"

Katara took Zuko's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He squeezed back and took a deep breath. Katara frowned and turned to her brother. "It's a really personal reason, Sokka. I don't think Zuko wants to share—"

"I do. I trust you all." Zuko took another breath. He tried to smile at Katara's questioning gaze but he was sure it was more of a grimace.

"My Uncle Iroh lost his son in the war a few years ago. His wife had died long before that. When Lu Ten died, my father acted immediately to try and make a move for the throne. If my uncle became Fire Lord there was no direct heir to the throne. But my grandfather wasn't pleased with my father and ordered my mother, sister, and I to leave the room to talk to my father. That night, my mother woke me in the middle of the night to run away but my father caught her. By morning, my mother was gone and my grandfather was dead. My father banished her for treasonous acts against the crown."

"Your mother killed your grandfather?" Aang asked slowly.

"Come on, Twinkletoes! Obviously, she had no choice. It sounds like there's more than that to the story."

"You're right. There are a lot of parts I'm missing. But I need to know. I need to know what happened to my mother. If she's okay…"

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Sokka asked quietly.

"She was banished from the capital. She'd be imprisoned, or worse, immediately if she was found anywhere near the palace. That's why I asked to meet here on the outer edges of the Fire Nation. I think she'd hide in one of these smaller villages."

"Why'd you choose this city first?"

Zuko ventured a smile at Toph, even though she couldn't see it. "It's like what you said: hiding in plain sight."

Toph smirked smugly. "Yeah, I'm a genius."

"This city is on the outskirts of the Fire Nation."

"The whole country is an archipelago. There are a lot of islands she could be on. Why not on Shu Jing? Master Piandao lives in seclusion in the mountains there."

Zuko interrupted, "You've trained with Master Piandao?"

"Briefly. I've encountered him when Katara and I would travel to train in the North Pole."

"I heard stories. He deserted the Fire Nation army in hopes of enlightenment. He traveled all over the world."

"So I'm assuming you've trained with him?"

"He taught me how to forge and use my dual dao swords. I wasn't a talented Firebender when I was younger but I showed aptitude for the blades."

The two stared at each other and shared a moment of understanding after learning they had the same teacher.

"So why not Shu Jing?" Toph asked impatiently.

"It's too quiet, peaceful. My mother wouldn't hide there if she was banished. She'd stay somewhere she could blend in. Where no one would cast a second glance at her for being wanted."

"Fire Fountain City is this place?"

"It has a reputation for being a rougher city. Watch the townspeople's behavior. No one will go out at night if they can help it."

"But would she live in the city?"

Zuko frowned. "Probably not. She'd want a quieter life. But still close enough to the city to easily get necessities."

"We'll stay here a few days. Stake out the town. Maybe ride on Appa at night to get an aerial view of the surrounding forests and cliffs. See what happens. If there doesn't appear to be any sign of her, we'll move on. But I think you should still teach Aang Firebending in the mean time. Aang needs to master all of the elements. I know we agreed you'd think on it, but really consider it. Even without the ability to generate lightning, you're still a pretty powerful bender. Even if it is jerkbending."

Katara raised an eyebrow at her brother's words. Zuko did as well, but for a different reason.

"Thanks?"

Sokka raised his arms above his head in a big stretch and Katara recognized the stance.

"Wait! Before we settle in for the night…"

Katara led the group around the small fire and lifted the thin sheet she placed over a blanket filled with food like komodo sausage, dumplings, noodles, fruit pies, and fire flakes.

Aang grinned and immediately reached for one of the small tarts. "Wow, Katara! What's this for? We usually never eat like this when we're on the road."

Katara smiled. "Yesterday was Zuko's birthday."

"This is for me? This is why you disappeared all day?"

She handed him a bowl of noodles and nodded. "I know you're used to much more extravagant celebrations. And this isn't much even without that standard, but I still think you deserve some sort of recognition, especially since this birthday is so important for you—"

"Thank you, Katara."

He kissed her lightly on her temple and she blushed.

Chewing on smoked sea slug, Sokka leaned towards Suki. "They've both become a lot more amenable since they got together," he said in a stage whisper, earning him glowers from the couple in question while Suki laughed politely behind a hand.

* * *

"Alright! It's my turn!"

Toph stomped to the open field where Zuko and Aang were moving through Firebending forms. Both boys were shirtless and their bare chests had rivulets of sweat trailing down from the exertion and their prolonged exposure to the now setting sun. Zuko swiped a hand across his forehead to keep the sweat from his eyes.

"Not yet."

"Move over, Sparky. It's my turn to put Aang through his paces."

Aang winced and looked between his two more volatile teachers.

"He just started to grasp his breath control and managed to sustain some decent fire streams!"

"Sounds like he's making great progress then! Time to switch it up."

"It's nearly nightfall. Shouldn't I focus on Waterbending?"

"Nope. I called dibs. Besides, it's Zuko and Katara's turn to investigate the town."

Zuko pulled up short. He turned to Aang. "Just don't be afraid of the fire. Trust in yourself and your abilities. You're the Avatar. You were destined for this. We'll continue tomorrow."

He and Aang exchanged quick bows, ignoring Toph muttering about his use of positive reinforcement, and Zuko heard Aang ask Toph for a short break as he walked back towards camp. He looked over his shoulder when he heard a grunt and a heavy thud. Aang was scowling at Toph and bending the small pillar of earth back into the ground, rubbing his back after having tripped on it.

"Gotta learn to lift those knees, Twinkletoes." Toph turned to Zuko with a wry grin. "Better hurry up, Sparky. You need to bathe before you leave. I'm sure Sweetness can smell you from here."

Zuko rushed from the creek and used his Firebending to raise his body temperature and dry off. He hurried to dress in his black stealth clothes, letting his hood and cowl bunch around his neck, grabbing another bundle for Katara. She was waiting for him at camp, tying her thick hair into a low ponytail. He handed her the dark fabric and she wore the cloak over her usual tunic and pants. They both nodded at Sokka before pulling up their hoods and masks, leaving only their eyes uncovered.

Sokka frowned at Suki.

"What's wrong?"

"Zuko didn't let me wear a ninja cloak when we went out the other night."

Suki rolled her eyes and dragged him over to where Toph and Aang were Earthbending. "Come on, you can practice your sneak attack on Aang."

Zuko led the way towards town, Katara on his heels. They'd been searching Fire Fountain City for four days now. Zuko had gone into town every night but his partner had changed. Working with Sokka was easy. He would tell Zuko what he thought would be the best course of action and Zuko executed it, though they had their fair share of arguments. Suki was as agile and stealthy as he was when he moved, but they didn't feel comfortable enough with each other to work in complete synchronicity. Aang tried hard, but the Airbender had too much energy to keep still to sneak around effectively.

He looked to his side, where Katara was crouched in the darkness, her eyes trained on the lively alehouse, analyzing it.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"Maybe we've been going about this the wrong way." She looked him in the eye and Zuko felt his breath catch. "Aren't you tired of hiding?"

Zuko smirked from behind the cloth mask. "What do you suggest?"

Katara shrugged. "It's what we've been saying all this time. Plain sight. It's what worked when I wormed my way into the palace last year. I had to let people believe in their assumptions about me."

"Let people believe their assumptions?"

"Look at me, Zuko." Katara's face fell into one of resigned understanding. "I don't look particularly beautiful by Fire Nation standards. My skin is too dark, my hair too curly. I'm not tall and willowy. My clothes aren't grand and I don't walk and talk like a sophisticated noble. It was really easy for people to believe I was a street kid."

Zuko took her hand and squeezed it.

"I _am_ looking. And you're beautiful."

Katara felt her ears burn beneath the hood.

"I'm telling you that the moment I first saw you, I didn't think about street kids or that you were lower class." His face softened and he lowered his mask so Katara could see. "You took my breath away."

"Zuko…"

"Take the lead."

Katara stood from her crouch, her chin lifted proudly and stepped from the shadows of the alley. She walked across the center of town, glaring at the effigy of Ozai and his stream of fire, before uncorking the water skins at her back. Zuko was quick by her side. They stood in front of the double doors and Katara yanked the mask down, completely revealing her face. She threw her arms forward and a rush of water escaped from her skins and thrust the doors open.

Everyone inside the alehouse froze and stared at the teenagers cloaked in black. Katara sheathed her arms in the water, her expression contorted in a snarl.

"Who's going to tell me what I want to know?"

In a flash of movement, Katara extended her water whip, hitting a burly man in the abdomen and throwing him from his seat at his table into the wall, knocking the table over.

"Next person to try and make a move against me deals with my friend," she warned.

Eyes moved past her and towards the silent figure behind her. One man stood, slamming his fist against the table. He pointed a thick finger at Katara, glaring at her menacingly.

"You're the Water Tribe whore from those wanted posters!"

His next words were strangled in his throat as he found himself held against the wall, his toes barely scruffing the floor as twin blades crossed at his neck. He stared fearfully at the incensed golden eyes from beneath the hood.

"Watch what you say about her," Zuko warned, his shoulders taut as he held his blades, the tension radiating off of him.

Zuko felt movement shift behind him and slammed his elbow into the head of the man in front of him before ducking and allowing the strike from behind to hit the man, who crumpled down to the ground with a ground. Zuko spun and spread his arms, spinning his blades to parry with the man's sword. Zuko easily trapped the long blade in between his and wrenched it from his grip, the blade spinning in the air. He managed to give three quick strikes with his fists and knock him to the ground before the sword planted itself in the ground.

Immediately, the entire bar swarmed in around him and Zuko fought against the mob surrounding him. Katara cut through the crowd, using her water to slam people against the walls and freeze them in place. From the corner of her eye, she saw one of the men manage to hit Zuko in the back of the head from behind. Zuko stumbled and fell forward from the force and had to catch himself but not before he cried out in pain, jerking. Katara felt something snap inside and immediately lashed out. The pipes from the bar burst and water rushed upwards, drenching everyone.

With a yell, Katara bent her knees and rose slowly, grunting with effort as she raised her arms at her side. All of the commotion came to a standstill, the only sound being Katara's pants.

Katara closed her eyes tightly against the pain in her head and breathed heavily. She swallowed harshly and lifted her head with effort. The men surrounding her and Zuko were held in suspension, their eyes roving wildly. Katara tightened her hold and they grunted in pain before completely falling to her control.

"You okay?" she called out tightly.

Zuko nodded but Katara saw how he cradled his arm against his torso and clutched at his side.

"Do it," she hissed. Sweat began beading on her forehead.

"We're looking for a woman."

To his credit, Zuko's voice was still clear and strong.

"She would've been here for almost a decade. She doesn't linger in town. She won't show her face."

"You're describing half of the fucking bitches in this town— ahh!"

Katara twisted her wrist, momentarily squeezing his lungs. She gasped against the searing burn in her head.

"I suggest you all think harder," Zuko crooned.

"There was a wench like that who used to live in Old Man Chen's shack but she died two years ago."

Zuko grabbed the front of his shirt. "What was her name?"

"I don't know!"

Zuko raised a hand, his fingers curled around a small flame.

"I don't know!"

"Wait! Wait! Please!" another man called out.

Zuko nodded and Katara and she released him from her hold. The man fell to his knees, his scraggly hair falling into his face, his hands clutching onto the wooden planks below him. He sucked in air roughly.

"There is a woman… she lives in an abandoned home up on the side of the mountain where the old factory foreman used to live before he died. She doesn't come into town often and when she does, she wears a heavy shawl that covers her face. Children go up there and come back trembling. They say she's a witch with a horrible disfigurement. No one knows her name. She rarely speaks. Sometimes, she'll give food to the brats who sit outside begging. She's been here for years."

Zuko stiffened. He inclined his head at Katara and murmured, "Can you handle it?"

She nodded with a clenched jaw and with a swing of her arms, she tossed all of the men at each other and they fell in a large heap on the ground, groaning. Zuko grabbed her wrist and they sprinted out of the alehouse and back into the safety of the shadows. They slumped against the dirty wall, their eyes closed as they caught their breath.

"Zuko?"

Katara turned towards him at his silence. She tugged at his mask, pulling it down to see his face. His complexion held a grey pallor and sweat beaded on his hairline. His features were contorted as his chest heaved. Zuko opened his eyes slowly.

"Do you think it could it be her?"

Zuko leaned his head back against the wall while Katara fumbled with the hem of his cloak, lifting it and his dark red tunic from his body. She grimaced at the streams of dark red that contrasted against his pale skin. She gloved her hands in water and held them over the stab wound in his lower back, her brow furrowing as she concentrated on mending his kidney, her own head throbbing as waves of nausea rolled through her.

"I don't know how you're standing right now…"

She pulled away, an angry pink welt left behind.

"It'll be sore for a while. Don't stretch it too much. But I don't think it will scar." She hovered over the wound, her fingers shaking.

"Katara," he insisted.

Katara sighed and met his gaze. "It could be," she allowed. "It's not much, but it's the closest thing you've had to a lead."

Lightly caressing his face, she bent the sweat away from him.

"What do you want to do?"

"Go see if it's her. Then we go check out Chen's shack."

Katara frowned, worried about the exertion on his body. "Let's go, then."

"Wait. Are you okay to do this?"

"What?"

"I know how much bloodbending takes out of you."

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not letting you do this alone. I'm fine."

"Wait."

Zuko reached forward and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her to him. Their lips met in a hard kiss and as abruptly as he started it, he leaned back and Katara stared at him.

"I needed that."

Katara smirked at him. "Let's go."

They ran through the streets, taking care to stay hidden even though they didn't see any sign of the men from the alehouse looking for them. They followed the almost indistinguishable path from town leading into the cliffside above. The path was so rarely used that it was overgrown with weeds. Zuko managed to find the faint footsteps that led to the dark home, built in the recesses of the mountain.

They stood in front of the modest home. It wasn't as extravagant as the homes in the Fire Nation capital but considering they were in a rough town on the edges of the country, it certainly stood out. The paneling of the home was slightly worse for wear, but it appeared as though the home was maintained well. Katara saw a small herb garden. They ran closer to the house, quiet except for the whisper of their clothes against the wind.

Katara tapped him on the shoulder and signaled that she would circle the house from one direction. He nodded and sprinted in the other, each of them trying to peer into windows. The house was dark and Katara tried opening a window. She used her breath of ice to freeze the lock before shattering it. The window moved easily and she lifted it, pressing against the windowsill to lift herself up.

An arrow flew past Katara's cheek and embedded itself in the wooden frame. Katara immediately dropped down and had a wall of water up to deflect the next arrow and settled into a defensive form, her arms held close to her torso with her hands held close together, her water curling protectively around her.

"Katara!"

Zuko ran around the side of the building, braking hard at her side and settling his weight into a slight lunge, his left arm held out in front of him with the palm up while the other was held out behind him.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The figure in front of them stepped forward and lowered the hood of its deep red cloak. Katara gasped at the sight of long black hair and the woman's beautiful, but sad face. She focused on the golden eyes staring at her, eyes so like the young man's next to her. Immediately, she relaxed and returned her water while Zuko slowly lowered his own hood.

The woman lifted a shaky hand to her lips, her eyes filling with tears.

"Zuko?"


	25. The Setback

_Last Time…_

_An arrow flew past Katara's cheek and embedded itself in the wooden frame. Katara immediately dropped down and had a wall of water up to deflect the next arrow and settled into a defensive form, her arms held close to her torso with her hands held close together, her water curling protectively around her._

" _Katara!"_

_Zuko ran around the side of the building, braking hard at her side and settling his weight into a slight lunge, his left arm held out in front of him with the palm up while the other was held out behind him._

" _Who are you?" he demanded._

_The figure in front of them stepped forward and lowered the hood of its deep red cloak. Katara gasped at the sight of long black hair and the woman's beautiful, but sad face. She focused on the golden eyes staring at her, eyes so like the young man's next to her. Immediately, she relaxed and returned her water while Zuko slowly lowered his own hood._

_The woman lifted a shaky hand to her lips, her eyes filling with tears._

" _Zuko?"_

* * *

Zuko relaxed his stance and kept his arm in front of him, lighting a flame in his hand as he stepped closer to her.

"Mother?" he asked, his voice raspy.

The woman let out a soft gasp and nodded and Zuko warily held his flame in between them, the two examining each other for the first time in years. Katara smiled at the scene before her and fought the nagging feeling that she was intruding on something personal. She looked behind her and tried to step away quietly. She wouldn't mind waiting for Zuko back on the path. Or maybe Zuko wouldn't be returning to camp tonight. Of course, he'd want to stay with his mother. She should head back to camp.

"Wait."

Katara froze, not used to the soft, warm voice. She turned back hesitantly.

"I'm sorry about that." Ursa looked between Zuko and Katara. "I live alone and when I heard the disturbances, well…"

Katara nodded and offered a sympathetic smile. "I understand. I just wanted to give you two some privacy."

Zuko strode over to her, taking her hand. "I told you that I wanted you by my side," he reminded her. "And you said you wouldn't leave me," he added in a softer tone.

"Zuko, I—"

"Come meet my mother."

His voice had a tinge of excitement that Katara didn't have the heart to disappoint. She beamed at him and Zuko proudly tugged her towards his mother. Katara blushed under the older woman's kind gaze.

"Mother, this is Katara. My…" he glanced at Katara. They both knew that for the both of them, 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' didn't quite capture what they were to each other.

Ursa raised her eyebrows. She regarded them with a sad sort of happiness. "Are you betrothed?" she asked gently.

The two visibly flinched, the flame in Zuko's free hand immediately going out while Katara managed a small squeak. They both shook their heads. Ursa laughed tenderly and gestured for them to follow her.

"Lovers then?" she teased.

Katara closed her eyes and hid her face in Zuko's shoulder in embarrassment. "Spirits," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, Katara. It's been a very long time since I've had the opportunity to make light of something."

Ursa opened the door and stepped to the side to allow them to enter first.

"Zuko, if you don't mind."

Zuko quickly lit the small candles dotted around the main room. The house centered around this room, a kitchen in the back corner, and a small hallway with two doors that presumably led to a bedroom and bathroom. A lounge area by the front of the home with nothing more than a low table and cushions to sit on. It was bare with minimal details for comfort.

"Have a seat. I'll make some tea."

"Let me help you with that."

"Thank you, dear."

Katara brushed her fingers against Zuko's face before following Ursa into the small kitchen. Zuko stood uncertainly in the lounge area before sitting on one of the cushions surrounding the table, staring at his mother's home. Ursa placed the tealeaves in the pot while Katara concentrated on slowly transforming the water to steam so as not to evaporate all of it. She successfully brought the water to a boil and bent it into the three cups Ursa took out.

"That's very handy," Ursa commented lightly as placed the cups on a tray. "You're very talented with your gift."

Katara smiled widely at the compliment. "Thank you, ma'am." She followed Ursa back into the lounge area and automatically sat next to Zuko while Ursa sat across from them.

"Ursa," she insisted, looking pointedly at Katara.

Katara stared at her and nodded. "Ursa."

The older woman looked at Katara with approval and turned back to Zuko. Ursa couldn't seem to take her eyes off her son. Zuko gulped nervously under her gaze and fought the urge to squirm.

"What brought you here, Zuko?"

Zuko frowned in confusion. "I wanted to find you again. I wanted to make sure you were okay. For a while, I believed what everyone else was saying. That you were dead." He shook his head slowly. "You left so suddenly."

"Zuko, I _had_ to. Or else your father would have me imprisoned." Ursa reached out a hand and Zuko gingerly took it. Ursa placed her other hand on top of his, holding it tightly. "I wanted to take you with me."

"I know… I remember."

"Your father…" Ursa closed her eyes. "Keeping my children safe was my first priority. For years, I would pray for news from the capital of good things."

She smiled at Zuko. "Perhaps an announcement of your engagement. Or Azula's. Something to be celebrated. I know you had a big birthday celebration last year but obviously that was invite only. I entertained the thought that should such an opportunity arise, I'd summon enough courage to travel back to the capital. Be one of the nameless faces you see in the crowd."

Her smile faltered and Ursa took her firstborn's face into her hands. "But something went wrong, didn't it? What did he do? I recognized Katara from the wanted posters. That's also why I initially acted so rashly against her— I thought… but… I saw yours but I thought it couldn't possibly be you."

Zuko placed his hand over hers, pulling it away from the left side of his face, away from his scar. "It was my fault," he said lowly.

"No. It wasn't." Katara scowled at him. "Zuko, you had no fault in this."

"You were there? But you're obviously a Water Tribe girl. How did you gain access into the palace?"

Zuko and Katara shared a look and nodded. "I want to know what happened that night when you left. Let us tell you our side of the story and we'll listen to yours tomorrow."

"Zuko's right. It's late and we've disturbed you."

"There's no disturbance when my son comes to see me… and his special friend."

"Agni, _Mom_ …"

"If you choose not to label it, it makes it very difficult for me," she chided lightly, though there was mischief in her eyes.

Zuko blushed and Katara giggled at the transformation that took place in front of her. She had always known Zuko to be stoic, temperamental, strong, passionate, even ruthless. It was only in front of her that he dared to be vulnerable or gentle. Sometimes, he would allow her to see his playful side. But being with his mother again opened the floodgates. He squirmed in embarrassment, let his mother dote on him, and whined like a normal child. Her heart ached at this side of him that she knew Zuko worked very hard to hide. It was the most precious part of his heart. It was his humanity.

"We… care very deeply about each other. Katara was there for me when no one else was. She's seen me at my worst and it's with her help that I'm trying to do my best."

Katara flushed and stared into Zuko's eyes, her face softening at the tenderness in the golden depths. Earnestly, she added, "I love your son very much, Lady Ursa."

Ursa pursed her lips. " _Ursa_. None of that nonsense over titles." Her stern expression gave way to a pleased one. "Especially not for the woman who loves my son."

She sat back and demurely took a sip of her tea, looking every bit the part of a lady, despite her words to Katara. "Now… tell me how you met."

* * *

Katara's body trembled without her permission, protesting as she stretched. She blinked wearily as she sat up, rubbing her eyes to chase away the last remnants of sleep. She winced at the sharp pain that made itself known in her head. Katara massaged her temples before crawling out of her tent, the bright sunlight intensifying her pain.

"Katara, are you okay?"

Aang's clear voice pierced through the pain and Katara opened her eyes to blink at him, his concerned face just inches from hers as he crouched over her. His lips were downturned in a minor frown and his brows furrowed in concern.

"Katara?" he asked again.

Katara had to shake her head slowly, his voice warbling strangely in her mind. She looked up at him and saw his mouth move, the sounds weirdly distorted. She tried to speak and instead took a deep breath to try and calm the nausea that settled over her, weighing heavily like a fog. Katara lifted a hand to her mouth to try and deter the nausea, but all she could manage to do was roughly shove Aang out of the way as she ran quickly to the creek and retched. Moaning, Katara laid on her side by the water, her hand dipped in her cool element so the water could creep up her arm and to her forehead. She finally exhaled at the slight relief as her element glowed on her skin.

"Katara!" voices chorused, the loudest one being Zuko's.

She felt her body shudder and groaned as she lifted her head and attempted to put her weight on her forearms, only to vomit into the creek again. Katara felt strong arms grab her shoulders and lift her up into a more comfortable position. She struggled feebly against the hold.

"Zuko, no it's okay."

Warm hands rubbed her back in circles and pulled her hair back.

"Even when you're miserably sick, you still try to boss me around," he murmured halfheartedly.

Katara leaned heavily against him. "Shush."

"What happened to her?"

The group turned towards the woman standing behind them. Her long, black hair was pulled away from her face in a low ponytail with two shorter strands framing her delicate face. She wore a plain brown shirt and long red pants but had a dark red cloak draped over her shoulders. Ursa's golden eyes narrowed in worry and a crease appeared between her eyebrows.

Sokka looked at her and glared accusingly at Zuko. "Yeah, you're supposed to be taking care of her!"

"It must have been from overexertion from the bloodbending she did last night. The last time she did it in Ba Sing Se, she slept the whole day…"

Aang frowned. "She used that technique again?"

"Bloodbending?" Ursa asked.

"Katara is a talented Waterbender. She also possesses the ability to heal. Her knowledge of healing combined with her talent lets her have control over the water in another living creature's body. But it requires a lot of practice and energy and she overdid it last night." Zuko's last statement held a tone of censure and Katara swatted weakly against his chest before dry heaving.

"A year later and you still can't stop fainting around me?"

Katara snorted weakly. "The very sight of you causes flutterbats in my stomach," she deadpanned.

"You must be fine if you're still making bad jokes."

Zuko cupped clean water into his hand and tried to bring it to her mouth so she could drink. Aang quickly bent some water and froze it so it was in the shape of a shallow bowl. Zuko nodded at him in thanks and took the ice bowl, lowering it in the creek before he tipped the bowl to her lips instead.

Toph elbowed Sokka. "You can calm down, now, Sokka. She's not having morning sickness."

Sokka had the decency to look ashamed when Zuko stared at him.

"You really don't trust me with her, do you?" he asked defeatedly.

Sokka held up his hands. "I trust you with her! Really… it's just older brother's prerogative."

Zuko looked away. "I wouldn't know," he said forlornly.

Ursa moved so that she knelt on Katara's other side, gently pressing a hand to the girl's face, frowning at its clamminess.

"What are your symptoms?" she asked soothingly.

"Nausea, a massive migraine. Dizziness from last night. I feel so _weak_ ," Katara grudgingly admitted in a small voice.

"Your body is probably undergoing an extreme amount of stress. Peppermint tea will help with the nausea and to relax you, which will also aid in relieving your migraine. But most of all, you need rest."

Aang twirled his staff and allowed the wings to pop out. "I'll go find the leaves."

"I grow the plant in my garden. I live in the home built in the cliffside above town. My herb garden is right in front."

Suki touched Aang's shoulder and suggested, "Let's take Appa. I'll go with you and make sure we bring back the right herbs."

"We don't want another repeat of the frog incident," Sokka added.

Aang grinned sheepishly and shrugged as he and Suki hurried to the resting sky bison.

Zuko looked down at the young woman resting in his lap and played with the ends of her hair. "See how much trouble you cause?" he whispered, the tenderness of his tone at war with his words.

Katara made a face and made a point of burrowing deeper against him.

* * *

Ursa tried not to laugh at the expression on Katara's face when Zuko placed another cup of the tea in front of her nose. Katara had gone crosseyed trying to look at it. Katara pushed it away, but Zuko was insistent and kept the tea held out in front of her. She crossed her arms obstinately and stared at Zuko defiantly, but Zuko was just as stubborn as she was.

"Zuko, if I drink anymore of that tea, I'll start to smell like a peppermint candy."

Taking pity on the Waterbender, Ursa joined in, "I think Katara's recuperated enough from the other cups you gave her."

"More like forced down my throat," Katara grumbled.

Zuko rolled his eyes and handed the cup to Sokka, who shrugged and downed the warm liquid before continuing to eat his dinner. Sokka gulped noisily and rubbed his stomach satisfactorily. He smiled at Ursa in genuine appreciation.

"Thanks for making dinner, ma'am. This is delicious."

Ursa indulged him with a smile. "Of course. You're Zuko's friends. And your resident cook was otherwise indisposed."

Toph leaned forward on the log, resting her elbows on her knees. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you hide so long from Zuko?"

"Toph!" Katara hissed.

"What, Sugar Queen? We're all curious."

"It's fine, Katara." Ursa sighed and stared into the fire. "I suppose I have to start at the beginning." She looked from Aang to Zuko. "My grandfather was Avatar Roku."

Sokka's fingers froze and his chopsticks clattered noisily against his bowl. Suki shushed him and took his food away from him. Aang and Zuko shared wide eyed glances at the revelation of their spiritual connection.

"Obviously, he died long before I knew him. He and my grandmother had my mother when they were already quite old. Being the Avatar was a large responsibility, as you can imagine, and my mother told me that it was difficult for my grandfather to reconcile with the idea of settling down. My parents and I lived in a quiet town on a small island off of the coast of the main island. I was very happy and loved my parents very much."

Ursa smiled wistfully but her expression soured.

"Fire Lord Azulon had consulted the Fire Sages for the future of the royal family. Not an uncommon practice. Power hungry men will often seek out more and more routes to feed their appetite. They told him of a prophecy of a powerful bloodline resulting from the union between the royal family and the Avatar's line. Iroh was already married with a young child. He set out with Ozai to find me. They took me from my home and my family and deposited me in the palace under threat of the destruction of my village."

Her voice carried an edge. "I was so distraught but I was helpless to try and stop him. I had to protect my home and my family so I married Ozai, though it was only in name. He had his hall of concubines to use. Make no mistake, I knew my role— breeder of powerful children."

Zuko's face fell and Ursa reached over to grasp his shoulder. "No matter how much I despised your father, I could never blame you or Azula. I love you both."

"Really? Even though Azula is crazy bit—"

Aang hurried to stifle Toph by stuffing a tart in her mouth. She spit out the pastry and raised her arm, rock jutting out underneath Aang and sending him flying, although the Airbender neatly flipped in the air and floated down on his feet.

"I suppose Azula's nasty streak did not fade with time as I hoped…"

Zuko shook his head, his teeth clenched.

Ursa closed her eyes and hung her head, tears falling from beneath her lids. "I failed her as a mother then."

"No, Azula made her own decisions. And she chose to follow in Father's footsteps. She's always made her own decisions, regardless of what anyone else told her."

With a shaky breath, Ursa continued, "When Lu Ten died and your father approached your grandfather with his plans to usurp the throne, your grandfather was livid. He ordered Ozai to kill you in order to understand General Iroh's pain."

Ursa's amber eyes flashed and her expression became fierce. "I _couldn't_ let him do that." She began wringing her hands nervously. "I made a deal with him to spare your life. I'd help him claim the throne."

Tears dropped freely, landing on her lap and Ursa sniffled. "I know that I unleashed a horrible monster on the world. But I couldn't let anything happen to my son." She met Zuko's gaze. "Agni help me, but I would always choose you over the world."

"You killed Grandfather Azulon."

It wasn't a question but Ursa nodded. "Poison is considered a woman's weapon for good reason. No one ever suspects women to be dangerous," she said darkly. "I made the poison and gave it to your father. He administered it to Fire Lord Azulon. Then, your father banished me. He didn't trust that he could control me after knowing that I could easily poison him as well. I fought so hard to take you with me but he threatened to kill you anyway if I didn't leave immediately. Now, you were heir to the throne. I hoped that was enough to keep you safe."

A pale, shaky hand lifted towards Zuko's scar. "That bastard still hurt you…"

Katara made eye contact with Ursa. "You did the best you could given your circumstances. You put your children first. You did all that a mother could to protect Zuko."

"Katara's right. I don't blame you. I just wanted to know you were safe. I wanted to know that you didn't leave me because I was worthless."

"Never," Ursa said emphatically. She rose and knelt in front of Zuko, her eyes desperate for understanding. "I love you, Zuko."

Zuko nodded and let Ursa take him into her embrace, the two quietly reveling in their reunion. Katara blinked against the tears that stung her eyes, her heart aching and rejoicing for Zuko as he celebrated the reunion Katara would never get.

* * *

There were no more bright flashes appearing through the canvas of her tent. The _whoosh_ of a flame no longer echoed across camp. Katara supposed that Aang and Zuko had finally concluded their Firebending practice. After lunch, Zuko took his mother home and spent time with her there alone while the rest of the group somehow reverted to life before Zuko joined. She and Toph instructed Aang in their respective elements. Aang excelled and learned quickly. Sokka made dry commentary only to be admonished by Suki and challenged to fight her. It was nightfall before Zuko finally returned and he wanted to train Aang at night so the Avatar could understand the difference it made in his Firebending.

They had continued this routine for the next few weeks, with Katara doing her own training concerning her bloodbending, much to Sokka's dismay as he was often her training dummy, so that she wouldn't have another experience like before.

She sighed and shifted in her blankets, before huffing and hitting her pillow to her desired plushness. Katara screwed her eyes shut and still couldn't force herself to sleep. Frustrated, Katara rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face in her arms.

Katara peered over her shoulder when she felt a cool breeze enter the tent.

"It's just me," Zuko whispered, pausing at the entrance. His hair was slightly damp from his post-training bath in the creek.

Katara rolled over and patted the space next to her. Zuko yawned and settled into his spot, lying on his side to stare at her, his arm bent to prop his head up.

"You're sure you're feeling better? You pushed yourself harder with your bloodbending today."

Katara nodded. "Your mom's tea helped. And so did the nap I took after you took her back home. It's getting easier," she said vaguely. She raised her eyebrows at him and Zuko smiled, holding out his other arm and allowing Katara to curl against him. "This feels a lot better," she sighed.

"Your own personal hot water bottle," he quipped.

"Shh. Water bottles don't talk."

That earned her a quick pinch on her side and Katara yelped, jumping and inadvertently pressing herself closer to Zuko.

"Quiet! You'll wake everyone else up!" he teased.

Katara scoffed, "Toph can sleep through anything. Especially with her rock tent."

"Well she _does_ have super hearing."

"Aang falls asleep like a baby against Appa."

"I have to admit that he's really comfortable to sleep on."

Katara grinned at him. "And Sokka and Suki are… well…" She felt her cheeks burn.

Zuko raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

She gave him a nonchalant shrug. "He's seventeen. Considered a full-grown man by my tribe's standards. And Suki's also old enough to make her own decisions." Katara bumped her shoulder against his arm playfully. "Don't act so prude. You had a concubine!" she mock gasped with an excessively scandalous expression on her face.

He rolled his eyes at her. "I guess I just thought your tribe would be stricter about… those sort of things."

"'Those sort of things'? It's just sex, Zuko." She sighed. "The older members of my tribe are still… traditional about it. But with the war, a lot of people are realizing that they don't want to live with any regrets. They want to commit to the people they love… emotionally, spiritually, physically. The complete wedding traditions tend to drag on. Sometimes, the men are never home long enough for a wedding to take place. But intimacy is never given freely. It's always about furthering the connection you have with the person you love."

Zuko hummed in thought. "Not at all like the Fire Nation…"

"We may not have brothels, but I wouldn't be so quick to paint my people as perfect. I'm sure there have been indiscretions. It's human nature. And you grew up in the capital. A hotbed of scandal."

Zuko cleared his throat and kept his gaze averted when Katara lifted her head to look at him. "Have you ever… um… well…"

Katara's blush intensified but she shook her head mutely. "Have you?" she asked quietly.

She felt Zuko stiffen in her arms and his breath caught in his throat. "Yes," he said tersely.

"With Mai."

"Yes."

Katara felt a nasty twinge of jealousy. She expected it but didn't expect to feel it so powerfully. She could feel the tension in the air between them. It was as if everything stilled. Logically, she knew she had no right to be angry with him since he was in a relationship with the noblewoman long before he met her.

"Just her," he clarified, answering the unanswered question on Katara's mind.

"Well I didn't think you would cheat."

Zuko gulped. "Came close a few times," he admitted softly.

Katara sat up. "What?"

"After I met you."

"Oh." Katara settled back down again, remembering the few months they sailed together after Zuko's exile. "I remember those times…" she said sheepishly.

Zuko made a haughty noise and Katara elbowed him, earning a pained grunt from him for her troubles.

"Serves you right," she huffed.

"Glad to know that you're the jealous, possessive type."

"Like you aren't?" she snapped. "Because you were very aggressive towards Jet—"

"You used to date Jet?!"

"—and I saw the dirty looks you gave Aang in the beginning. Especially the way you would fight him as the Blue Spirit in Ba Sing Se."

"The kid is obviously in love with you," Zuko growled out.

"But I love _you_ , Zuko. There's no reason to be jealous."

"The same goes for you, you know. But don't count on me being less overprotective anytime soon. You're a magnet for trouble."

"Hey! I— wait."

Katara made to grip his face. Zuko tried to maneuver out of the way, but Katara pushed at his forearm propping up his head. As he lost his balance, Katara took advantage and rolled them over so that she straddled his chest and held his arms down by pressing down with her knees.

"What did you say?" she asked breathlessly, grabbing his jaw with one hand.

Zuko stubbornly kept his head turned, focusing on a spot on the tent wall.

"Don't make me use my bloodbending," she threatened.

Zuko relented with an aggravated sigh, no longer resisting her hold on his face and he met her eyes, his gold eyes darkening. Katara softened her grip and stroked his cheek gently. He inclined his head at her without breaking eye contact and Katara shifted backwards, freeing his hands. Zuko sat up, pressing their chests close together. Katara felt like her stomach was full of flutterbats at the look on his face and her heart raced from their proximity. He slowly slid his hands up from her knees, his rough palm gliding up to rest at her hips. Zuko lowered his forehead against hers.

He searched her face, committing it to memory. Her olive skin reminded him of smooth caramel. Her full lips were slightly parted and he traced them lightly, the rosy petals quivering under his touch. He eyed the small freckle on the corner of her mouth. Katara's breathing became shallow and he met her eyes again. Zuko licked his lips unconsciously as he stared at her blue orbs, her eyelids heavy.

"There's no reason for you to be jealous, either," he murmured, his lips quirking as he fought the urge to smile at Katara's expression.

Katara grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him closer, baring her teeth. "Zuko," she warned, her voice torn between anger and pleading.

Zuko laughed as he ducked down, brushing his nose against hers. "I love you," he murmured.

He pressed his lips against hers softly and broke away, Katara reaching for him as she leaned forward after him, her eyes still closed. Zuko chuckled, the husky sound thunderous in the silence around them.

"Say it again," she demanded.

"I love you."

Katara laughed and pushed up on her knees, her arms snaking around his neck as she kissed him clumsily. They met in a tangle of lips and teeth, their smiles meeting. Zuko's hands tightened around her waist, the fabric of her tunic bunching up and revealing an expanse of tanned skin. He slipped his thumbs beneath and moaned into her mouth as her muscles jumped under his touch. At her reaction, he slid one hand underneath completely, skimming it up her back, feeling the curvature of her spine and the tightly wound muscles.

As he kneaded her skin, Katara dipped her head, administering light kisses down the column of his throat. Zuko let his head fall backwards, allowing her more access.

"Katara," he groaned.

Katara looked up at him, a wicked grin on her face. "I kind of like that sound that," she quipped.

Zuko growled and tightened his grip around her torso before rolling them over so that Katara was trapped between his arms. Katara's eyes sparkled at him, her fingers now slipping beneath his shirt where it hung open, pushing the fabric over his shoulders until it fell away. Zuko watched her concentrate on her fingers as she moved down his broad shoulders and over his chest, pausing as she felt his hearbeat under her right hand. She looked up at him again as the other hand moved down teasingly, her face flushed. She marveled at his body, knowing he was strong but never indulging herself in fully appreciating him. Katara felt his heartbeat quicken as she trailed her fingers down his abdomen, fascinated by the rippling muscles.

Zuko took a deep breath and Katara looked up at him when she felt his blood surge. He silenced her with a deep kiss before pulling away, panting lightly while she undid the knot, loosening the waistband of his pants. He placed light kisses from her jawline done to the hollow of her neck, gently sweeping away her hair.

"Katara, we don't… I don't expect you to try and prove anything to me. I'm not looking for—"

Katara cut him off with a kiss. "I'm not proving anything to you."

"Are you sure?"

Katara flexed her hand over his chest, feeling his heartbeat. She smiled up at him languidly, her other hand tracing circles on his bare skin where his hip met the waistband of his pants.

"I love you," she said simply.

Zuko lowered himself, pressing against her, though careful to keep his weight on his forearms. He kissed her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. He immediately relaxed as flowers and rain filled his mind. He lifted a hand slowly and purposefully held the knot that kept her tunic closed. She nodded at him with a small encouraging smile.

"If you're not ready or change your mind, just tell me and I'll stop."

Katara laughed, the sound quickly morphing into a sigh as she pressed against his hand, her skin too hot. She groaned, "Zuko, you _never_ think ahead. Why did you have to start now?"

"I don't want to rush you. And I don't want you to feel as if you have to compete, because there _is_ no competition."

"Maybe I _am_ feeling a bit possessive," she murmured teasingly while her hand roamed over his broad back.

Zuko frowned. "Katara…"

She reached a hand up and gripped his hair, pressing his head down to meet her lips. "Our decision. This is about us. If I change my mind, I'll tell you," she panted. An eyebrow quirked up. "Besides, when have I ever let you force me into anything I wasn't ready for?"

At his hesitance, Katara kissed him slowly, deeply. She pulled away and smiled lazily as she purposefully pressed her body up, grinding her hips against his, with one hand cupping a flushed cheek.

"Oh, _Agni_."

"Zuko, just love me."

* * *

Sokka eyed Zuko warily as they fished. Zuko kept his eyes on the water, his lips curved in a slight smile.

"You've been awfully happy the past few days," Sokka remarked nonchalantly.

Aang nodded enthusiastically. "Sokka's right, Zuko. You haven't even yelled at Sokka or me since yesterday."

Zuko glared at them. "Do you want me to?"

Aang held up his hands, dropping his fishing rod in the process. "Nope." He created a current of air to bring his fishing rod back up to him.

"Just curious," Sokka said, narrowing his eyes. "Anything been on your mind lately? Anything that you want to share? You know… man to man?"

"Man to man?"

Sokka cleared his throat and waved a hand coolly. "Yeah. About manly things… like hunting. Shaving. Girls."

Zuko nodded knowingly. "That last one's none of your business, Sokka."

Sokka stood, his hands on his hips, dropping his fishing rod in the process. "She's been my business her entire life, so I have to beg to differ with you there," he said hotly.

"With all due respect, she's all grown up, Sokka."

Sokka lunged towards Zuko and Aang blew an air current at him to act as a buffer between the two.

"Aang, if you don't let me go—"

"Just listen to what Zuko has to say. I don't like it anymore than you do, Sokka," Aang muttered.

"I told your sister I loved her."

Sokka froze, his arms dropping to his sides. "You did?" he asked.

Zuko nodded, keeping his eyes on the water's surface, his back tense. "I know that I wasn't what you imagined for Katara and that I don't deserve her, but— _ooph_!"

Sokka had thrown his arms around him, causing Zuko to fall over and drop his fishing rod. Aang stared dejectedly as it flowed down the river's current.

"Monkeyfeathers. Two lost fishing rods. Katara won't be happy about that."

"Sokka?"

Sokka hastily cleared his throat and held Zuko at arm's length. "Right," he said, making his voice deeper than usual. He clapped Zuko on the back, causing Zuko to pitch forward and glare at him in annoyance. "I'm happy for you two."

Zuko's glare softened as he smiled. "Thanks."

Appa landed behind them, Katara and Suki clambering down his side with baskets of food. Suki grinned at them.

"Catch any fish?"

Sokka and Zuko shared a panicked look while Aang nervously scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "About that…"

Katara's jaw dropped. "Don't tell me."

"It was Sokka's fault!" Aang and Zuko yelled, each pointing a finger at him.

Sokka glared at them and hung his head when Suki grabbed his arm and pulled him into the forest. "We're going to have to make our own fishing rods now," she ordered, ignoring his protests.

Katara cocked a hip at Zuko. "Do I want to know?"

"No."

"I'll take your word for it."

Aang avoided looking at either of them. "I'll just go find Toph…"

"Aang—" Katara started to go after him, but Zuko grabbed her arm.

"Let him go."

"But—"

"He has to adjust." Zuko looked after his pupil with sympathy. "I can't imagine losing you to someone else."

"He didn't lose me. I'll always be his friend."

"Aang has to figure that out."

Katara sighed sadly. Zuko squeezed her hand reassuringly. "He'll be fine."

"I want him to be happy."

"He just needs time."

Katara playfully mussed up his hair. "So wise."

Zuko twisted his face in annoyance. "My hair's getting too long," he complained.

"Don't you dare shave it."

"I just need something to keep it out of my eyes."

"Like the way you kept it back in the palace?"

"Don't suppose you'd have a golden hairpiece on you?" he joked.

Katara considered him with a thoughtful expression. "Not exactly," she hedged. "But kneel down, let me try something."

Zuko knelt down so she could reach the top of his head. He nuzzled his face against the warmth of her bare stomach, earning him a giggle from her. He waited as she gently tugged his hair upwards and fastened it into place. Katara tugged on his shoulders and Zuko stood. Katara had a proud grin on and he felt around, feeling the leather band around the knot on his head.

"What?"

Zuko looked over her carefully, his eyes trained on the bare space of her neck.

"Katara, I can't—"

She lunged for his hands, lacing their fingers together before he could remove the leather strap. "Don't you dare! …I used to hate the Fire Nation… for taking her away. But then I met you and you understood that pain so well. And I couldn't hate the Fire Nation anymore, because it also gave me _you_. And watching you with Ursa… I've made peace with it. I can never forgive her murderer, but I know that she didn't want to leave me. She did what she had to because wanted to protect me. Because she loved me. I realized that because of you."

"Zuko! Katara!"

They turned their attention to Ursa as she walked up the path to join them for lunch as usual. Zuko broke away from Katara to greet his mother when twin streams of blue shot at the ground between them, sending all three of them flying back. Zuko and Katara managed to use the momentum to tuck, roll, and on their feet, but Ursa wasn't prepared and hit the ground hard, rolling several more feet after landing. Ursa groaned as she lifted herself up. Blood covered the left side of her face.

"Mother!"

He and Katara made to run to her, but another fireball landed at Zuko's feet. Azula landed neatly in front of him.

"You finally found her, did you?"

"You knew where she's been all of these years?" he roared.

Azula didn't bat an eyelash. "Of course. You don't think that Father would have let her go without keeping a close eye on her? She may have been banished, but she still belongs to him."

With a yell, Zuko charged her and swung his leg, a blade of flame coming for her. Azula swiped it away only to be pushed back by Zuko's next strike. Instead of evading him, Azula threw her fist towards him, their flames connecting and resulting in a great explosion.

Azula parted the flames and rushed at Zuko, who rolled out of the way to narrowly avoid the fire blade she had made. She growled in frustration and the siblings circled each other.

Katara ran forward, immediately adopting a water cloak, controlling multiple tentacles.

"Zuko!"

Aang and Toph rushed into the clearing. Azula held out two fingers and attempted to strike them with a whip, but Zuko broke her whip with a stream of fire.

"Your fight is with me, Azula," he said evenly.

"Tell me, brother, how much of an imbecile do you have to be to stay in town with Mother after your filthy peasant showed her face?" She grinned eerily at him. "Have you always been _such_ a dum-dum?"

Katara's eyes widened and she gasped.

"The reward for her _is_ a very large sum."

Zuko ran and leaped into the air, flipping over with one leg extended, flames extending as he landed. Azula spun her hands, a circular wall of fire blocking the attack. She dropped down and swung her arms in a windmill motion, blades of fire aimed for Zuko. Zuko flipped out of the way, firing punches at her.

Sokka and Suki ran back from the forest. "How did she get here?"

Katara searched the sky and pointed. "There! She has a Fire Nation war balloon!"

"Right, Aang and Toph come with me! We're taking that down and making sure she can't escape."

The three pulled up short when Fire Nation soldiers began to drop from the war balloon, attacking them immediately.

"Suki! Help me with Ursa!" Katara called out.

"Oh no you don't!"

Azula shifted forms quickly, sending an arc of flame at Zuko's head before dropping into a lunge and sweeping across the ground to catch Zuko off guard with the secondary attack. Zuko crossed his arms to try and release a counter attack to dispel the flames, but he wasn't fast enough and was blown backwards. He grunted, the wind knocked out of him.

Seeing her brother go down, Azula turned to deal with her mother. Katara froze as she ran towards Ursa, watching Zuko get hit by Azula.

"Zuko!"

Azula smirked and quickly circled her arms before pointing her fingers at Ursa. The clearing was blinded by the bright lightning and Ursa froze, the electricity reflected in her fearful gaze.

" _No_!"

Katara bent a huge stream of water towards Ursa, throwing her out of the lightning's path. Suki immediately went to her side. Zuko came to at the terrible sound of a woman's scream. He sat up, horrified at what unfolded in front of him. Katara wasn't quick enough to pull back her water, the lightning catching it.

As if in slow motion, Zuko watched Azula's lightning snake around Katara's water, her eyes wide in realization. He ran towards her, screaming her name, but blue flames obstructed his vision. Azula's face swam into his line of sight and he thrust double fists at her, the two blasts forming a fiery tunnel. Azula sliced through and reversed the momentum of his strike, sending a supercharged flame back at him. Zuko flipped to his side and executed two roundhouse kicks at her when she disappeared in the flames.

Before the lightning could touch Katara, a thick pillar of stone rose up, imploding when the lightning and water hit it. Katara spun in the air as she was struck by a small boulder. Smoke and dust filled the clearing.

Aang spun quickly, rotating his wrists. A cyclone of wind forced away the smoke. He searched the clearing before his face twisted into a look of rage. He transformed his staff into a glider and immediately took to the air.

Zuko followed Aang's trajectory, his heart sinking. Azula had made it back to her war balloon, grinning as they sailed away. One of the soldiers held Katara's lifeless body over his shoulder.


	26. The Plea

_Last Time…_

_As if in slow motion, Zuko watched Azula's lightning snake around Katara's water, her eyes wide in realization. He ran towards her, screaming her name, but blue flames obstructed his vision. Azula's face swam into his line of sight and he thrust double fists at her, the two streams forming a fiery tunnel. Azula sliced through and reversed the momentum of his strike, sending a supercharged flame back at him. Zuko flipped to his side and executed two roundhouse kicks at her when she disappeared in the flames._

_Before the lightning could touch Katara, a thick pillar of stone rose up, imploding when the lightning and water hit it. Katara spun in the air as she was struck by a small boulder. Smoke and dust filled the clearing._

_Aang spun quickly, rotating his wrists. A cyclone of wind forced away the smoke. He searched the clearing before his face twisted into a look of rage. He transformed his staff into a glider and immediately took to the air._

_Zuko followed Aang's trajectory, his heart sinking. Azula had made it back to her war balloon, grinning as they sailed away. One of the soldiers held Katara's lifeless body over his shoulder._

* * *

Zuko cried Katara's name into the sky before he sprinted after the airship, his eyes locked on the petite brunette in his sister's clutches. He agilely leapt up between the rocks that pistoned up from the ground, his gratitude to Toph growing immensely. Once he had gained enough momentum and height, he made a flying leap onto the airship, a burst of flames from his feet giving him a boost.

He was blown black when Azula sent a wave of flames at him. Zuko quickly tried to settle his body as he twisted through the air, aligning himself so that he could make another try as he tried to propel himself towards the war balloon again.

"Yip yip!"

Zuko turned and saw Aang flying behind him on his glider, Appa soaring through the sky at his side with Sokka at the reins. Sokka reached out an arm and Zuko grasped it. Sokka yelled as he heaved and threw Zuko up towards the balloon.

Sokka had given him enough momentum to reach the peak of his height at a point slightly above the balloon, giving Zuko the advantage of falling towards the ship, gravity gifting him with more speed. He drew his arm back before thrusting it forward, a spiral of fire aimed for the ship. Azula stepped onto the railing of the balloon and gracefully leaped up and backwards onto the top of the balloon.

She inhaled, her fingertips coming together and separating with a crackling light growing between them. Her concentration was broken when a compressed current of air hit her and she spun, slipping on the canvas material of the balloon. Zuko landed roughly, rolling to slow his momentum. Azula crouched down, her nails nearly gouging the material as she gripped it.

Zuko spun on his back, kicking his legs in a scissor-like fashion. Azula rolled out of the way of his fire, a flash of orange and red skimming past her. Aang twirled his staff and pointed it at her.

"It's over, Azula."

Azula's eyes shifted between Zuko and Aang. Zuko and Aang sent simultaneous bursts of fire at her. Azula maneuvered out of the way, leaving the two to block the other's attacks. Azula rose and followed by bending over so her fist was outstretched at Aang and her left leg at Zuko, each sending a continuous flow of flames.

Aang grunted against the force, spinning his staff. Zuko slid underneath, coming for Azula. Azula neatly spun horizontally midair. Zuko kicked himself back to his feet, close enough now to engage his sister in hand to hand combat.

"Aang, go save Katara!"

Azula rolled her eyes as she parried, seeing the young Airbender dive off of the balloon from the corner of her eye. She snarled and condensed the flame from her fist until it formed a blue blade.

"Guards!"

She grinned evilly at Zuko. "You might want to call back your little pet, Zu-Zu!"

Zuko's eyes widened and he chased after her as she flipped over the edge of the balloon. He fell to his stomach and saw her land onto the deck below. He leapt down onto the railing and made to charge her, but she held up a finger, her pointed nail projecting a thin blue blade. She wagged her finger at him in warning as she crouched down by Katara's prone body.

"Be careful, brother. You wouldn't want me to break my new doll, would you?"

Her other hand roughly gripped a fistful of brown hair, tilting Katara's head back and exposing the smooth column of her throat, her fiery blade inches from her face. Zuko's blood turned to ice and he clenched his fists at his sides, struggling to control his bending as his knuckles began to heat.

"You remember how I liked to play with my dolls, don't you?" Azula released the thin blade to create a blue flame in the palm of her hand and brought it close to Katara's neck. Azula mock pouted at him. "I _do_ hope this one isn't defective though. She took a rather nasty hit. For all I know, she's bleeding internally."

Zuko made to move forward but Azula lifted the flame in warning. She nodded at one of her guards who moved aside to reveal Ty Lee, a strange expression on her face, and Aang at her feet, his eyes roving in panic while he lay paralyzed on the deck.

"Let them go!" Zuko snarled.

Azula's face fell. "Well that'd be a dumb decision on my part. But tell you what, I'll give _you_ the decision. Your bitch or the Avatar?"

"What?"

"Choose," she said simply. "Choose one to take back and the other comes with me to see Father."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's obvious, Zuko. You and your friends have been a real bother for Father. And it's my job to make sure Father is pleased. That involves making your life miserable. Don't worry. I'll also let him know how our dear mother is."

"I won't choose."

"You don't choose, I take them both. You're fooling yourself if you think you can get out of this with both of them. Try to make a move for both of them, I kill them both on the spot. Now choose before I lose my patience. I'm being _very_ generous."

Zuko's gold eyes darted back in forth between both hostages, his heart hammering in his chest at the impossible decision. Katara, his friend, his love, injured and in his sister's hands. Aang, the _Avatar_ , the world's best hope, also his friend.

"Tick-tock, Zu-Zu," Azula said smoothly.

Zuko grit his teeth, steeled his heart. "Aang."

Azula smiled.

Aang's round eyes turned to saucers, tears filling the grey orbs. "Zuko! No! You can't—"

One of the guards gave a swift kick to Aang's torso, the young Airbender coughing as he was picked up by the scruff of his shirt and tossed at Zuko, who took Aang's weight without removing his eyes from Katara.

"Please," he whispered brokenly.

"No going back on your word," Azula almost sang. "I have to admit, you surprised me, brother."

"You would've killed Aang immediately. Like you said, Katara's your new doll." Zuko's voice was hollow.

"You're right, I won't kill her. Immediately at least." Azula quipped. "As for the Avatar… I still can."

She signaled and her guards pointed their fists at Zuko and Aang. Zuko grunted and shifted Aang to one arm, swinging his free arm in a hook and unleashing an arc of fire to block him and Aang. He tightened his grip on Aang, knowing that they'd still be blown back. He took a final look at Katara's still body before turning to shield himself and Aang from the blast before they fell over the edge of the war balloon.

Zuko exhaled as they fell through the air, his tears sparkling in the sunlight.

When his back hit the saddle hard, Zuko and Aang bounced and rolled. Zuko rolled onto his hands and knees and lifted his head, slamming his fist against the saddle as he watched the ship disappear, choking back his tears that threatened to overwhelm his body with sobs.

He was thrown back roughly, staring up at Sokka.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Azula outmaneuvered me," Zuko said numbly. "Ty Lee got Aang."

Sokka turned towards Aang, understanding his ragdoll-like position even though tears still streaked his young face.

"I had to choose," Zuko whispered.

"And you _let_ that psychopath get away with her? Did you even fight for her? I _trusted_ you with her! I thought you loved her!"

Zuko's head snapped to the side when Sokka's fist connected, a loud _crack_ echoing around them. Zuko turned his head back slowly, rubbing his jaw.

"You think I like the situation anymore than you do?" he roared.

Sokka pushed him again, forcing Zuko to take a step back. Sokka jabbed a finger into his chest before pointing it up at the sky. "That's my baby sister!"

"I don't care, Sokka!"

Sokka's face twisted in rage.

"That's my _heart_ that Azula took with her! My _life_."

Sokka lunged at him and Zuko blocked the punch before retaliating with his own. The two began to grapple and Appa let out a low groan in disapproval. As they lowered, the sky bison tilted, the two falling out of the saddle and landing roughly on the ground. They sprang up and Zuko instinctively reached up behind his back for his blades only to realize he didn't bring them. Sokka held his boomerang tightly in his fist.

"Quit it!"

"Toph's right. We have two people who are injured and another one who's injured _and_ in the enemy's hands so if either of you really care about Katara, you'll stop arguing and starting thinking about what our next step in rescuing her is."

Suki glared at her boyfriend, one of Ursa's arms slung over her shoulder as she helped the older woman limp over to them. Zuko immediately went to his mother's side, taking her from Suki and giving the Kyoshi warrior a grateful nod of his head.

Sokka climbed back up to grab Aang out of the saddle.

"Sorry Aang," he mumbled. "You're right. I'm sorry, Zuko."

"I'm sorry, too."

Toph huffed. "Well that was cute. Might as well just put Aang on a bedroll. He won't be moving for a while."

Zuko guided his mother to his tent and went through Katara's bag to look through it for medical supplies, ignoring the pang in his chest from seeing her things. His fingers froze and he hunched over. Ursa rubbed his back soothingly.

"Zuko… I'm so sorry. This is all of my fault. I'm the reason why your life is ruined. If I had just stayed hidden… I just missed you so much."

Zuko shook his head. "No, Mom. Everything always blows up in my face. No matter what I do, it always goes _wrong_. I thought— really hoped that Katara would be the one thing that I could have," he said, his voice thick.

Ursa enveloped him tightly, rubbing his back as he finally allowed himself to fall apart.

* * *

Sokka slumped against the log, his head leaning against Suki's knee. He had an arm wrapped around her calves and she lightly ran her fingernails through his hair absentmindedly. Toph sat rigidly next to Aang while he lay on his bedroll, his tongue slightly poking out of his mouth as he focused on trying to regain feeling in his body, his frustration evident.

Zuko and Ursa exited his tent and Zuko sat across from Sokka with an impassive mask. "What's our next step?" he asked brusquely.

With a sigh, Sokka untangled an arm from Suki to rub his face roughly. "Aang, how fast can Appa fly to Ba Sing Se?"

"Ba Sing Se?"

"What?"

"Now you've completely lost it!"

"Sokka, that will take three days! We don't have the luxury of time for that! We have to go to the Fire Nation capital!"

Sokka raised his hands to quell the voices clamoring at him. "As much as I want to go and get Katara back… we can't do it alone. Going into the heart of the Fire Nation without back up? We'll get slaughtered. Besides, it only took us three days because we stopped to rest and make camp. If we fly straight…"

"We might get there in a day… day and a half," Suki answered.

"That's still not fast enough," Zuko ground out.

"What do you suggest then, Sparky?"

"Eel hounds."

Suki raised an eyebrow at him. "Which are?"

"The fastest animals alive, on land and sea. If we ride fast and without stopping, we can get back to Ba Sing Se in less than a day and to the Fire Nation Capital just as quickly."

"And where do you suggest we get them?" Aang asked.

"I have an idea. And Sokka and I will get to let out some much needed frustration."

Toph punched her other first and grinned. "Sounds like a plan. I'm in. Let's get our Sugar Queen back."

Sokka stood. "Pack up. We leave now."

Zuko turned to his mother. "Hurry home and pack what you need while Sokka and I get the eel hounds. You're coming with us. You'll be safe in Ba Sing Se."

Ursa gaped at her son but nodded in agreement. "If you think that's the best course of action…"

"What's wrong?"

Ursa blinked at him. "I've never been out of the Fire Nation. I suppose that Ba Sing Se will be kinder than this place, though."

Suki smiled reassuringly at her. "You're a victim, too. A survivor. You'll find a lot of kindness and understanding there."

Ursa still looked back at Zuko with trepidation on her face.

"Azula knows you're here with complete certainty now. I don't know if she was telling the truth when she said Father always knew… but I'd rather not take that chance."

"Alright, son."

Zuko slipped something into her palm. "Get this to the rookery."

"What is this?"

"It's my last hope for help."

Ursa reached up to cup his cheek. "Be careful."

He nodded. "Suki! Could you help my mother?"

Suki nodded. "Of course!"

Sokka sidled up to him, considering him. "I get the feeling you'll be an alright Fire Lord."

Zuko's eyes bulged. "Me?"

"You're pretty good at barking orders."

"Sokka, not now," Zuko growled out.

"Okay, but in all seriousness… Who else is going to take over when we handle your dad and Azula?"

Zuko shook his head. "We'll worry about that bridge when we have to cross it. Just come with me."

* * *

"There are eel hounds in there?"

"Not exactly," Zuko hedged. "But I'll bet a few people in there will know where to point us in the right direction." He cocked his head and murmured darkly, "Or be willing to give us theirs after some persuasion."

Sokka raised his eyebrows before turning his gaze back to the tavern. He saw the hastily repaired door that still hung off of its hinges. His gaze slid to the frosted windows and he narrowed his eyes as he tried to peer in.

"Here's what we're going to do."

"What?"

"Everything you and Katara _didn't_."

"What are you talking about, Sokka?" Zuko hissed.

"Do you think the person who sold you out to Azula knew who you were? Or did he just mention Katara and Azula filled in the rest on her own?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Take a guess!"

"This is stupid!"

"Think about it, you royal asshole!"

Zuko glared at Sokka before he rolled his eyes and sighed. "I didn't pull down my mask like she did. And I didn't use my Firebending in combat. Just used my blades."

"Damn it, Katara," Sokka muttered under his breath. "They're not too bright, are they?"

Zuko shrugged. "They're not complete idiots. That's how they've managed to survive."

"We're not going to give them the benefit of the doubt and assume that they didn't figure it out. Your identity is our best kept secret for now. Just… follow my lead, if you can handle it."

Raising an arm towards the alehouse, Zuko inclined his head and Sokka darted out of the alley and into the tavern, walking with the exaggerated swagger and confidence of a renowned and feared criminal. Zuko resisted the urge to smack himself in the face and followed after him silently. Sokka burst through the doors, the poor pieces of wood clattering loudly to the ground. The bar's patrons froze and glanced at them. Zuko raised an eyebrow at the few men who still looked beat up considering he and Katara last visited weeks ago. One man rose from his seat, attracting everyone's gaze.

"Not another one of you," he groused.

Sokka crossed his arms and spoke loudly in a highly affected voice. "Listen here, you filthy pieces of shit. I need something from you."

Zuko fought the urge to scoff at Sokka's bravado and scanned the crowd and stiffened when he saw one of the men attempting to hide in the corner behind a table crowded table.

"You." He lifted a hand and signaled for him to walk forward. "Come here."

Sokka edged backwards and whispered out of the side of his mouth, "Zuko what are you doing?"

Ignoring him, Zuko repeated himself, "Step forward!"

The man pushed through the table and crowd, trying to make a break for it and disappear through the back entrance. Zuko leapt up onto the tabletops, hopping until he landed in front of the man and held the bone of his forearm to his throat.

"Why are you running?" Zuko asked coolly.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Sokka hissed as he ran to Zuko's side.

"Plan's changed," he growled out. Zuko pushed the man against the wall roughly. "This is the one that told Azula."

At that, Sokka froze and turned to glare at the man Zuko held up. He took note of his fidgety behavior, the sweat beading on his hairline. The man wore much finer clothes than the rest of the patrons in the tavern. His fingers were covered in gold rings. Sokka pushed Zuko aside and took the front of his shirt in his fists.

"How much gold did my sister get you?" Sokka roared.

The man stammered and his eyes darted around the room.

Sokka shook him and demanded, "Tell me!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at him. "Was your new gold worth sacrificing the girl?"

His brown eyes wide, the man stared back at Zuko. "She's a fugitive anyway. She got what was coming to her!"

The man flinched when Sokka's fist connected with the wall next to his head. He gulped at the dent and looked back at the incensed face of the Water Tribe warrior.

"You're going to help me get her back."

"Wh-wh-what? How?"

"First things first, we need some money."

Zuko snarled, "We know he has that."

"I don't have any left! I spent it all on those whores by the docks!" He grunted at the force from Sokka punching him in his solar plexus, the breath leaving his lungs in a quick _whoosh_.

Zuko's blades rang as they were unsheathed and he circled slowly, backing up to cover Sokka's back. "Take his clothes and jewelry. Anyone else who wants to give us trouble has to deal with me again."

"Yer nothin' without yer dirty whore!"

" _She_ was the one who scared us! Not you!"

"You're fucking a _witch_!"

Zuko felt his inner heat surging, taking over his body. Fire filled his veins, his vision turned red from his rage. He knew he was augmenting the flames of the candles in the alehouse. Zuko tried to calm himself with deep breaths, but it only seemed to fuel the flames.

Sokka gripped his shoulder and shook him. "Best kept secret, remember?"

Zuko shook his head. "Katara was right. I'm tired of hiding!"

Zuko ripped away his mask, ignoring the gasps and shock at the sight of his scar and the men's realization of just who they were dealing with. He stalked toward the men slowly. "I'm not going to forgive what you said about my girlfriend, but I might be persuaded to forget if someone can supply us with eel hounds."

"Please! Just take mine! They're kept in the stables at the bottom of the mountainside!"

Zuko and Sokka nodded at each other. Their expressions darkened.

"Sorry. Going back on my word. Still angry."

"Usually, I'd tell you to let it go, but I'm inclined to understand where you're coming from. Do all the jerkbending you want."

Sokka reared back a fist at the man who reported Katara to Azula just as Zuko readied his blades, eyeing the apprehensive crowd of men.

* * *

Zuko frowned, staring at his feet. The muscles in his jaw clenched as he looked between the eel hound he rode and the dim lights of the fires from the Water Tribesmen's camp. He restlessly looked after the eel hounds, fussing over their reins and water and food. He jerked his head at the sound of soft rustling behind him. Zuko relaxed slightly at the sight of his concerned mother.

"I didn't hear Appa land."

"We just got here… you look like you were in deep thought."

Ursa stepped into the stable and sat on one of the benches, a frown visible on her face even in the darkness. "Where's Sokka?"

"Talking to his father. He's been talking to him since we arrived."

"You don't think you should be down there with him?"

"How was your ride over on Appa?"

"Much smoother than I imagine you and Sokka's journey was. Stop avoiding my question."

Zuko sighed. "I don't think Chief Hakoda would appreciate seeing me right now. Since I'm the reason he had to disown his daughter and now his daughter is at the mercy of my psychopath of a sister and monster of a father."

"Zuko."

"Sorry," he mumbled. He didn't miss how his mother had bristled at his brusque description of his sister.

Ursa pat the space next to her and Zuko sat down, hunching forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Ursa reached an arm out to hug her son and rested her head on his shoulder like when he was younger, even though he was much taller than her now.

"Mom, what do I do?"

"Zuko, what do you think you should do?"

"I don't know!" He shook her away and stood up abruptly, pacing a path through the straw strewn across the stable's floor.

"At this point, Azula's had Katara for nearly two days now. And by the time we travel to the Fire Nation, even if we left now… Katara will have been tortured for three days."

Ursa's face blanched. "Your sister wouldn't…"

"Mom. Azula's too much like Father… maybe even worse…"

Closing her eyes, Ursa tried to stop the hurt that rose to the surface as she was forced with the truth of her daughter. "We'll have to work to help her get better but that has to wait until we get Katara back and make sure your Father can't control her anymore."

Zuko snorted at her hope for Azula and kept pacing. "This is pointless! I _knew_ we should have gone straight to the Fire Nation!"

Ursa's eyes flashed as she opened them and she stood, looking up at her son with a hard expression. "No. If that was the case, I might have to deal with the knowledge of mourning both you and Katara. At least this way, there's still hope."

"You sound just like Katara," Zuko mumbled.

Ursa's lips twitched upwards into a small smile. "Perhaps that's why I like her so much." She reached forward to take Zuko's hands.

"You can't be fearful of what her father might say. Maybe he won't listen to reason from Sokka, but you can— you _will_ make him listen to you. You have to, for Katara. I know you love her."

Zuko nodded hastily, incapable of speaking.

"Prove it to her family, to her people. Show them that she chose wisely in choosing you. Prove her right."

Zuko stared at her and Ursa squeezed his hands. "Go!"

She watched him sprint out of the stables and down the hill towards the Water Tribe camp, sending a silent prayer to Agni that her son would be successful in gathering help, or else she knew he would go after Katara on his own.

Zuko strode as calmly as he could into the camp, ignoring the glares from the various warriors as he made his way to the largest tent where he knew Chief Hakoda held meetings in preparation for their attack against his family. He knew that it was only out of the vast respect everyone still held for Katara that they didn't immediately attack him. Sokka had told him during their journey to Ba Sing Se that there were some men who assumed he was actually holding Katara hostage and that Chief Hakoda had given them a false story out of pride so that no one would know he lost his daughter to the prince. Zuko could tell exactly who those men were by the particularly vicious expressions of animosity on their war-painted faces.

They were all in uniform and wore their wolf-like helmets. The Water Tribesmen's telltale square jaws were clenched tightly and their usually full lips pressed into thin lines. Several of them reached for their weapons instinctively as he passed.

"Prince Zuko!" a voice boomed.

Zuko froze and did not turn to face whoever had addressed him. "I'm no longer a prince of the Fire Nation," he replied coolly. "My father banished me and wants nothing to do with me."

"Prince Zuko, I don't wish you any harm."

Turning warily, Zuko saw a younger warrior approach him slowly, holding his hands up, as he limped slightly towards the lone Fire Nation citizen. Zuko's eyes widened as he placed him from his memory.

"Toriq."

"Yes, I—"

"How are you feeling?"

Toriq blinked his cobalt eyes dumbfoundedly, taken aback by Zuko's question. "I am doing much better than what you might have heard from when you were last in Ba Sing Se."

"You should know that I had no hand in my sister's plan to capture you."

"I know." Toriq pressed his lips together. "And now, she has Katara."

Zuko's expression darkened. "Yes," he growled.

"I just wanted you to know… Katara is very beloved amongst her people. Many of us wish nothing but the best for her. And if you need my help in getting her back safely, I pledge to be at your side while you do so."

"I have full understanding of how revered Katara is amongst her people." Zuko eyed Toriq knowingly. "But I don't just adore her. I love her. I'd give up anything for her."

Toriq's lips quirked. "I'm aware. And I'm aware of the fact that the feeling is mutual on her part."

Zuko raised a dark eyebrow at him and Toriq sniffed. "I was there that night, Prince Zuko. I have eyes."

Zuko smirked at him and reached out his arm, surprising Toriq and several men who were watching the encounter with guarded stares, but Toriq took his offered forearm and grasped it. "Hopefully, your fellow tribesmen will feel the same way."

Turning back towards the tent, Zuko walked in and froze from the feeling of eyes on him. He took a deep breath and stood tall, rolling his shoulders back and raising his chin defiantly at the council of men. Sokka and Hakoda stood across the tent, facing each other at the head of the low table, apparently in the middle of a heated discussion. Hakoda's gaze turned to him and Zuko immediately felt shame rising in his stomach from the accusatory glare in the older man's eyes.

Hakoda's expression remained impassive until his gaze focused on the pendant on the leather band used to keep Zuko's hair fastened in a top knot. Then, his eyes lit with a ferocity not unlike his children's and he bared his teeth at Zuko in a snarl.

"Where did you get that? What is my wife's necklace doing with you?" he demanded.

"Katara gave it to me as a gift," Zuko replied calmly.

Hakoda's expression did not soften. He crossed his arms and turned to face his son. "Sokka, when you told me that you were going to find Aang a Firebending teacher, you failed to mention it to me that it would be _him_!"

Zuko grit his teeth and kept his eyes on the older man's as he crossed the tent to stand in front of him. His fierce gaze was unwavering and Hakoda's eyes widened impossibly when Zuko fell roughly to his knees, his golden eyes lowering to the floor. Hakoda stepped back in shock at Zuko's actions.

"You want me to beg?" Zuko asked roughly. "I'll beg. I'm _pleading_. If you ever cared for Katara like you claimed to, you'll help me. I begged Azula and she took Katara from me. Please help me get her back."

Hakoda swallowed roughly and looked away from the banished prince, focusing on a spot behind Sokka's head. "My daughter died when she chose you over her people."

"Dad!"

Zuko screwed his eyes shut, the frustration and terror in his heart threatening to overwhelm him. "No, she's still alive, but she won't be alive for much longer if I don't have your help."

Hakoda's gaze slid to his.

"You _can't_ have stopped loving Katara." Zuko lifted his gaze, startling Hakoda with the streak of tears falling from Zuko's unscarred eye. "I'll do anything."

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Hakoda appraised him. "Even stay away from Katara after?"

Closing his eyes against the pain, Zuko nodded. "If that's what it takes." He opened his eyes to gaze at all of the men watching him warily as they measured his worth. " _Please_ ," he rasped.

"The Prince of the Fire Nation is on his knees in front of me, begging like a commoner." Hakoda shook his head. "I thought there was nothing you treasured more than your honor."

"There is." Zuko raised his head and met Hakoda's stare with his golden eyes, glassy with unshed tears. "It's Katara. She's worth everything to me."

Silence hung heavily in the tent as all eyes fell on Zuko and Hakoda, tension radiating off of the older man thickly.

"Stand up, Zuko." The chieftain looked from him to his comrades. "Who here will lift up their weapons to aid Prince Zuko in getting back a daughter of this tribe?"

The tent erupted in a clamor of triumphant yells and war cries. Hakoda kept his eyes on his daughter's lover as he barked out orders.

"Ready the sails! Prepare for combat! We're rescuing my daughter by dawn!"

The noise doubled as the men roared and held their fists in the air confidently. Several of them clasped arms before exiting the tent to relay the orders to the rest of the men.

Zuko sagged in relief. "Thank you," he said sincerely. His voice caught in his throat and Zuko inhaled deeply to try and stifle the tears that wouldn't stop falling. His jaw dropped when the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe held a fist to his palm, the gesture reflecting a flame. Hakoda then hinged at the waist in a quick bow.

"I'm the one who owes my gratitude to you, Prince Zuko."

Zuko looked between Hakoda and Sokka, his mouth gaping open. "I don't understand…"

"My daughter is very precious to me. I realize it doesn't seem that way after the way I acted that night… but you need to understand that the Northern and Southern Water Tribes have developed very different ideals."

"Katara's explained it to me before."

"I would have had her be happy and free with you than miserable here… if she didn't leave with you that night… word would have gotten out about her feelings for you. I know she wouldn't have chosen her own happiness over her feeling of duty to the tribe."

"So you made it for her."

Hakoda offered Zuko a tight smile. "So you understand why I had to let her go… or rather, push her away. You need to understand— I wouldn't let her go into anyone's care unless I trusted them."

Shaking his head, Hakoda grasped Zuko's shoulder. "I couldn't be more thankful that I let her go to you. You challenge my daughter and I know how stubborn she is. You force her to be open minded and give her the chance to grow. As she does with you, I'm sure. You would protect her as best you could from everything, even yourself."

Zuko shook his head, laughing bitterly, and scoffed. "Fat lot of good I did. I'm the reason she's in danger!"

Hakoda's face darkened as he nodded grimly. "Son, I know you wouldn't have let this happen lightly. After all, from what Sokka told me, there was little anyone could do and Aang's life was also in peril. The Avatar is the best hope we have. It's a horrible choice." He sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "I can tell from looking at you that you put up a hell of a fight. And by you coming to me, you're the reason that we're going to get her back. I'm sorry about my anger."

He hesitated before continuing slowly, "As a father… a daughter is always a difficult blessing. Naturally, we're more overprotective over them than we are our sons. I used to wonder how there could be any man worthy enough of Katara. But you denounced everything you hold dear… your pride, your honor, to come into an enemy camp, get on your knees, and beg for our help. For Katara. Prince Zuko, you have my blessing."

Zuko stared at Hakoda in awe and held out his right arm. Hakoda gripped Zuko's forearm, the two men holding tight while they shared a curt nod. Sokka threw his arms around both of their shoulders. Hakoda let out a rumbling laugh and joined his son in the group hug. Zuko blinked before sharing a small smile and allowing the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up... next one is a doozy.


	27. The Collision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab a snack, drink, etc. Make sure you have spare time to read if you don't want to stop. This is a long one.

_Last Time…_

_Hakoda's face darkened as he nodded grimly. "Son, I know you wouldn't have let this happen lightly. After all, from what Sokka told me, there was little anyone could do and Aang's life was also in peril. The Avatar is the best hope we have. It's a horrible choice." He sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "I can tell from looking at you that you put up a hell of a fight. And by you coming to me, you're the reason that we're going to get her back. I'm sorry about my anger."_

_He hesitated before continuing slowly, "As a father… a daughter is always a difficult blessing. Naturally, we're more overprotective over them than we are our sons. I used to wonder how there could be any man worthy enough of Katara. But you denounced everything you hold dear… your pride, your honor, to come into an enemy camp, get on your knees, and beg for our help. For Katara. Prince Zuko, you have my blessing._

_Zuko stared at Hakoda in awe and held out his right arm. Hakoda gripped Zuko's forearm, the two men holding tight while they shared a curt nod. Sokka threw his arms around both of their shoulders. Hakoda let out a rumbling laugh and joined his son in the group hug. Zuko blinked before sharing a small smile and allowing the hug._

* * *

"Lady Ursa, please, it's no trouble at all. You've had a long day of travel and it's going to be a long night as well."

Hakoda led the raven haired woman through the Outer Wall, her delicate hand holding onto the crook of his elbow. He patted it warmly, taking care to walk slowly as he noticed she still moved with a limp. Ursa maintained her frown, her gold eyes surveying the vast hallways as they turned a corridor.

"Really, Chief Hakoda. My injuries are not that severe."

"Then it will take the Earth King's physicians no time at all to see you," Hakoda insisted. "I am sorry we don't have Healers available to tend to you."

Ursa laughed lightly and relented, reducing her resistance on his hold. "I understand. They're needed with you and your men. I can see where your children get their stubbornness from."

Hakoda smiled proudly, the sides of his mouth creasing from years of laughter. "I can't take all of the credit. I think my mother is the root of it all."

"And the children's mother? Your wife?"

Instantly, the smile fell off of Hakoda's face and she could feel him stiffen underneath her hand. It was as if the years of age that had disappeared with his smile reemerged with a vengeance and Ursa could see and feel how exhausted the chieftain was.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I fear that I might have said something inappropriate. I didn't mean to—"

"No worries, Lady Ursa," Hakoda said in a terse tone. "I don't suppose that Sokka or Katara mentioned their mother."

Ursa shook her head and her eyebrows knit together, a crease forming in the center of her forehead. "They haven't."

"My wife was killed in a Fire Nation raid on our village more than a decade ago."

A stricken expression crossed Ursa's features but Hakoda waved away her oncoming words of sympathy.

"Kya was… well to be perfectly honest, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And incredibly kind. I fell in love with her the minute her family moved to my village when we were sixteen years old. I married her not too long after that and then Sokka and Katara were born. They were the happiest years of my life." He sighed wistfully. "She died protecting Katara from the raiders."

"Chief Hakoda… I am terribly sorry."

"It's not your fault," he answered back. "From what I understand, you also had a rough life because of this war. But Kya left me with two precious pieces of her. They're my whole universe. As for your earlier question, I don't know if I would call my wife stubborn… but she was strong-willed and fiercely protective over those she loved— especially her children."

Ursa smiled sadly. "I can understand that."

"Our children were very lucky then to have had good mothers."

"I imagine Katara is very much like her."

Hakoda nodded quickly as he cleared his throat. Ursa politely looked away, feigning interest in the view of the landscape over the edge of the wall in order to give the man a sense of privacy as he became emotional. "Thankfully, she takes after her. I couldn't even imagine having another version of me running around. Sokka's enough to handle."

Ursa laughed quietly. "You've done very well, Chief Hakoda."

"As you have for your son."

" _Have_ I done well for him?" Ursa asked doubtfully.

"He's a good man with a kind heart, unlike your husband, daughter, and many of his forefathers. I have no doubt it was your upbringing that influenced Zuko."

"His Uncle Iroh has also had a large part in raising Zuko to be a strong man. I'll admit in the earlier years of my marriage, we were all… disillusioned in regards to the Fire Nation and the purpose of this war. But after his own son's death, Iroh changed his views…" her features morphed into a mixture of regret and wistfulness.

"I think, Lady Ursa, the most important thing to remember throughout is that no matter where our children came from… they found each other and are each better for it. No matter how different they seem on the surface, Katara and your son understand each other on a deeper level than anyone could have anticipated."

Ursa lifted her eyes and met his blue ones and nodded. "You're right."

Hakoda chuckled. "Don't tell me that too often, I may grow a complex," he joked, earning himself light laughter from the Fire Nation woman. He stopped in front of double doors and held out his arm. "The infirmary."

"Thank you, Chief Hakoda."

"You'll be in very good care here. Rest. I'm afraid we'll be gone by the time you leave as we'll be off as soon as possible. The Earth King has arranged for housing for you in the palace once your assigned guards arrive to the wall to escort you."

Ursa reached forward to grasp his arm as he moved away. Hakoda looked down at her, her gold eyes so similar to her son's. "Stay safe. Let Katara know we are all eagerly waiting for her return."

"I'll make sure to look out for Zuko, as well," he promised.

"Thank you."

The two parents shared another moment of silence before Hakoda left Ursa to the physicians and rushed back to camp to complete preparations and rescue his daughter. Hakoda frowned when he saw several of his men stand in formation with weapons drawn. He sped up when he saw figures approaching the camp from the beyond the Outer Wall at breakneck speeds.

"Chief Hakoda!"

Hakoda looked up and saw Aang riding on Appa as they flew towards the incoming party. Beneath him, Sokka and Zuko rode their eel hound mounts in the same direction.

"Toriq! What's happening?"

"We were readying the animals for the journey when Prince Zuko spotted them in the distance. The Avatar flew up and told us it was a group of men heading toward us. They were still too far to identify. The three of them are heading them off!"

Hakoda rushed to grab his gear, quickly putting on his shoulder and chest plates on, the metal clanging noisily, the crest of the three lunar phases proudly showcased on his chest. He put on the ivory colored whalebone forearm guards and reached for his wolf helmet. He pushed his way through his men, who immediately moved aside to let him through to the front. One arm held aloft with his shield in hand, Hakoda stood alone at the point of the formation, a grim look on his face.

He looked up when Appa groaned and flew over them before landing, Aang floating down from his perch eagerly.

"Aang? What's happening?"

"They aren't our enemies!"

"Who are they?"

Sokka and Zuko came back with pleased grins, their eel hounds padding around restlessly. Sokka grunted and shifted as he tried to control his while Zuko calmed his down.

"Dad! It's Pakku!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly.

Hakoda whipped his head towards the group heading towards them, his brow furrowed in confusion by his stepfather's approach. "Pakku?"

Aang nodded enthusiastically. "Master Pakku, Bumi—"

"Master Piandao!" Sokka interjected.

"And my uncle."

"— and some other old guys."

They all turned to see the men dressed in white clothes with indigo-colored cloaks trimmed with white. They wore a pale grey mantle on around their necks and shoulders that had a lotus design in white. Iroh's uniform had more extravagant lotus detail patterned onto his armor. He urged his mount forward, the massive komodo rhino snorting as it pushed its way to the front.

Zuko gulped and bowed. "Uncle."

Iroh descended from the reptilian beast and grasped Zuko's shoulders, gripping them tightly. "Prince Zuko," he prodded, urging his nephew to stand up straight.

Zuko lifted his head and stared at him with an uncertain gaze.

Iroh offered him a small smile. "Why are you looking at me as if you fear me?"

Shaking his head adamantly, Zuko clarified, "I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of what you think of me."

Iroh raised his bushy eyebrows, his gold eyes wide. "What I think of you? Prince Zuko, when has what other people thought of you ever affected you?"

Sokka held up a hand. "Well since he got that scar—"

"Sokka!" Suki hissed, Aang blushing while Toph burst out into hysterical laughter.

Iroh glanced at them from the corner of his eye before turning back to Zuko. "When we separated, I was worried that you had allowed your father to warp your mind that you had lost sight of who you are."

"'No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are.' That's the last thing you said to me before I left you…"

"Your mother was a smart woman."

"Uncle, I found her," Zuko said raspily. "And she loves me."

Iroh's face softened. "Of course she does, Prince Zuko."

"I couldn't have done it without Katara."

Iroh nodded solemnly. "Your letter to me led me to believe so. And now, she's in grave peril."

Zuko nodded again, stiffening when Iroh pulled him in for an embrace. Zuko returned the embrace and dug his fingers into his uncle's robes.

"Uncle, where were you? You told me to look for you if I needed help. I need a lot of it."

"You're going to face your father."

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure Katara is safe again."

Iroh turned to face Hakoda. "You realize what the dawn will bring."

His lips pressed into a grim line, "Sozin's Comet."

Aang's face blanched. "Already?" He exchanged wild glances with Sokka and Suki. "Has it been that long since we left Ba Sing Se?"

Iroh regarded the young Avatar. "You have learned all four bending arts, haven't you?"

"Learned, yeah, but mastered?" Aang's complexion took on a sickly pallor.

Pakku spoke, "I will observe your Waterbending and pass on any knowledge I can offer. Although, I'm sure Katara has taught you well."

"As will I," Bumi said with a wry grin. "For Earthbending, of course."

Toph huffed. "I don't know who you think you are, but _I'm_ Aang's Earthbending teacher, got it?"

Bumi laughed and looked between her and Aang. "I like her! Got a real Earthbending attitude."

"Besides, what's so special about a bunch of old guys?"

Piandao explained, "We're the Order of the White Lotus. Like an extension of the Avatar, we come together disregarding ethnic lines to use our knowledge and abilities to preserve balance in the world."

"So you're old Avatar groupies?"

"Toph!"

"Shut it, Twinkletoes."

Iroh cleared his throat. "Aang, I will teach you and Zuko one more technique you will need to know if you hope to defeat my brother."

Aang leaned towards Iroh with interest and excitement.

"Lightning redirection."

"Redirection?" Aang frowned in confusion.

"Unlike the way a Firebender can block an oncoming attack of fire with his own, lightning cannot be stopped. Only redirected."

"It's like Zuko said before… lightning can't be controlled. Only guided."

Iroh looked at his nephew with pride and a calculating gleam in his eyes. "Precisely. A Firebender can accept the lightning in his body— but only for a quick moment— before casting it away. It's a technique I created after observing Waterbending techniques."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Okay, awesome! Cool bender stuff for the Avatar! Why does it sound like you're not coming with us?"

"We aren't."

Sokka's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me. You're the most powerful, skilled warriors in the world and you're not coming with us to defeat the Fire Lord when Sozin's Comet arrives?!"

Piandao smiled. "Correct, Sokka."

Sokka's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and he let out a frustrated yell, his hands reaching up to pull at his hair. Suki pried his hands out of the dark brown locks, scowling at him. Hakoda held a hand to his chin in thought. "If you're not coming with us to the Fire Nation, then what do you plan to do?"

"I had been meeting with the Order after Zuko and I separated. After receiving Zuko's urgent missive, I called the Order to gather here in Ba Sing Se. While you reclaim the Fire Nation capital, we'll be protecting Ba Sing Se."

Pakku nodded. "He's right, Hakoda. With the power of Sozin's comet, Fire Lord Ozai will hope to harness its power to finally take control of the city. Once he has Ba Sing Se, it will be impossible to stop him from decimating the rest of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes."

"How?"

"The plans that Sokka and Katara took from the palace last year… the Order has figured out what they mean. Great machines that, when augmented by Firebenders during the comet, will leave nothing behind but scorched earth. There will be nothing left but smoke and ash."

Iroh spoke loudly. "We will protect this city. You will reclaim yours, Prince Zuko."

"Mine?"

"It is your destiny."

"We need to hurry. We don't have a lot of time," Bumi urged. "I need to meet with King Kuei and his generals."

"Aang, Zuko, come with me," Iroh said calmly though with a degree of gravity that either could not disobey his command.

The two followed the former general out away from the campsite to an open field that had been scorched by Azula's fire. There would be no chance for an accidental fire to start in an area surrounded by dry dirt. Iroh considered the two.

"Actually, Zuko, could you return to camp and bring me a cup of tea? It was a very long journey."

Zuko rolled his eyes but briskly sprinted back towards camp. When Aang looked away from his retreating figure and back to Iroh, he was taken aback by the sudden shift in his disposition. The pleasant, lighthearded expression was now one of extreme gravity.

Iroh spoke slowly. "My nephew's destiny lies in reclaiming his birthright and redeeming his country." Aang stared at Iroh, unwilling to speak and disrupt the old man. " _Yours_ is to restore harmony. That includes defeating the Fire Lord and ensuring that he cannot harm anyone again."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Aang asked anxiously.

"You have to kill my father."

Aang and Iroh turned to Zuko who approached them with a steaming cup of tea in his hand. He passed it to his uncle and turned his golden eyes to Aang's grey orbs. The muscle in Zuko's cheek twitched beneath his skin and Aang could see the tension the older teenager held by the corded appearance of his neck and the clench of his fists.

"I can't kill… that goes against everything the Air Nomads taught me."

"You're not just an Air Nomad. You're the Avatar. You're all of us."

"I…"

"I come from Sozin and Roku's lines. Believe me, I know more about internal conflict more than anyone should ever have to experience. And I had to choose between the love of my life and the fate of the world. I chose the world and now I have to deal with that choice. Would you rather I chose differently?"

Aang scowled and retorted, "Maybe if you did, Katara would be okay!"

"And you'd be dead," Zuko growled.

"But Katara would be okay," Aang insisted.

Zuko's eyes tightened. "For the moment. But with you gone, there wouldn't be anyone powerful enough to stop my father. And he would kill every infant in the Water Tribes to be rid of the next Avatar. Do you think Katara would stand for that?" Not giving Aang enough time to answer, Zuko stalked towards him, his voice rising. "Of course she wouldn't! She wouldn't let her people disappear and suffer what the Air Nomads did a century ago! And she might die in her efforts so your sacrifice would have been _worthless_! I'm giving her a chance!"

"Zuko."

Zuko turned to face Iroh, his eyes wild. He clenched his jaw and took in a deep breath before stalking away.

"Aang?"

"He's right…" Aang mumbled. "I love her. But I also have a duty to the world. And it's not fair to put her first… especially if…"

Iroh placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It is often difficult to let go of a loved one. But I wouldn't refuse the love you have for her. Perhaps just come to terms with the fact that it is a different kind of love than what you originally hoped for."

"Katara's always been a great friend."

"And wouldn't it be better for her to remain your friend than not in your life at all?"

Aang frowned in resigned acceptance. "I suppose," he hedged.

"It's not easy," Iroh said understandingly. "But I would not give up on finding love, Aang. To do so would mean that there is no hope left. I'll go get my nephew. You two still have to learn."

"I'll get him," Aang murmured.

Aang slowly approached Zuko from behind as the Firebender glared out at the desert beyond the city's walls. "Zuko, I—"

"I'm sorry, Aang."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have exploded at you like that." Zuko stared down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them into fists. "I'm just… tired in a lot of ways."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should be thankful that you saved my life. You're right. They would have killed me immediately. You were acting in _everyone_ 's best interest. That's something I should know better than to criticize." He forced a smile and joked, "Maybe you should've been the Avatar."

Zuko stood silently and Aang sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Zuko?" He received a noncommittal grunt as a reply and Aang sighed once more. "It's all my fault. If I never came back… then you and Katara wouldn't have separated in the first place and none of this would have happened."

Turning over his shoulder, Zuko regarded Aang with an intense stare. "If you never came back, then it doesn't matter. My father would use Sozin's Comet to destroy the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes and what I said before would come true. Our lives are intertwined just as my great-grandfathers' were. Aang, you need to stop doubting yourself and accept your destiny."

"When did you get so wise?"

Zuko smirked. "Maybe I just needed a calming influence all of these years for Uncle's stupid proverbs to sink in." Zuko closed his eyes and groaned as he rolled his shoulders and neck, wincing at the soreness. "I need to get her back soon, though. I don't know if I'll have the patience for the obscure lessons he'll give us before we leave. Come on, Uncle's waiting for us."

* * *

Katara smacked her lips together, her mouth and throat searching for any hint of moisture. Her lips were cracked and split. She could vaguely taste the dried blood from where they cut open. She swallowed harshly again to try and rid the metallic taste from her mouth, the action an empty motion as it allowed her lips to split again. There was nothing for her to swallow. Her shoulders ached terribly. The skin of her wrists was chafed and rubbed raw from the tight shackles that held her to the wall. They had purposefully put her in shackles that were fastened too high. The toes of her boots barely scuffed against the dusty ground as she hung.

She winced but pressed her lips together to avoid making any noise. Since she came back to consciousness, she'd been bothered by what started off as discomfort and a feeling of fullness from the upper left side of her abdomen. Katara knew it had to come from the blow that knocked her unconscious after the lightning hit the rock meant to shield her. The discomfort grew to an intense pain in the past three days and it now radiated up to her shoulder with the slightest movement. The situation with her shackles didn't help mollify her shoulder pain.

Of course, they had been careful to keep her far away from any water. Azula gave the guards posted to watch her specific orders that no liquids should be brought to her for any reason, except for when they forced a single canteen's volume of water down her throat once a day. One guard would hold Katara's chin and pour the canteen over her mouth, not taking any care to let Katara swallow or breathe. Most of the water ended up splashing over her face and front. Then, Katara was left in the darkness and alone.

At first she tried screaming. The guards told her to shut up and eventually stopped replying. By the second day, her hoarse shouts had diminished to tired taunts, but she still continued voicing her displeasure. She couldn't allow herself to fall asleep.

Her weak voice had died when she heard the guards leave, the unmistakable sound of their heavy armor retreating away. A tall woman slipped in the threshold of the rocky arch that led from the cavernous halls to her dungeon. Katara pressed herself against the rough rock wall, grunting quietly as the jagged surface bit through the thin material of her Fire Nation clothing and the bare skin exposed by the scanty top.

Mai narrowed her eyes as she observed Katara, giving away no other reaction. Katara glared back at her, feeling her temper rise at Mai's silence.

"Come to gloat?" she sneered, her voice rough from the lack of water and screaming.

Mai stared back before striding into the cramped, dark room lit only by the single torch at the doorway. Her tawny eyes roamed over her.

"What does he see in you?"

Katara felt her teeth gnash as she tried to ignore Mai's taunt, refusing to allow the noblewoman the satisfaction of getting under her skin. Her blue eyes widened and her lips parted to let in a rough gasp at the feeling of the rush of air by her face, the dull thud and high pitched _ting_ ringing in her left ear. Her eyes slid to the silver gleam to the left of her face. If Katara leaned her head to the side, she could press her cheek against the cool plane of the blade. The dagger didn't even waver as it stuck into the rock. She looked back to see Mai smirk back at her.

"Scared?"

"Never of you," Katara growled out.

Mai removed her hands from her sleeves, revealing shuriken nestled between her pale knuckles. "Want to test that claim?"

"Go ahead!" Katara's body arched as she swung forward, ignoring the pain of the shackles against her raw wrists. "Even I die by the end of this, at least I'll die knowing that Zuko loved _me_."

Katara cried out as she was forced against the wall again, sharp edges biting into the skin of her back and she registered the slow trickle down her lower back. Mai had thrown the shuriken so it pinned the excess fabric of her clothes, still managing to nick Katara's skin. Mai impassively watched the sluggish path of the dark red fluid as it trailed down tan flesh.

Her thin lips quirked up into a sneer. "So it bleeds."

Katara closed her eyes against the wave of dizziness that came over her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she would chalk it up to her dehydration and fatigue rather than fear over this confrontation. Katara met Mai's cool gaze and tried another approach.

"You should know that out of respect for your relationship with him, I never did anything until after he told me he ended things."

Mai stiffened and she curled her long fingers into a tight fist. " _You_ should know better than to lie to me, you little slut. I saw how you acted around him!" She bared her teeth at the Waterbender. "You put out for him, I know you did. Why else would he want to spend all of his time with you instead of me?"

Katara shook her head. "I promise you, nothing happened until—" she let out a pained groan, knowing she would have doubled over if her restraints weren't holding her up.

Mai brought her face close to Katara's, her grip on the thin blade strong as she slowly dragged the knife across the surface of Katara's torso, the muscles beneath her skin quivering.

"Stop. Lying."

"You're as crazy as Azula," Katara bit out harshly, breathing through the sting radiating from her side where it felt like Mai was etching in her name.

"What could he possibly see in you?" Mai snapped.

"That's what this is about then?" Katara laughed bitterly. "Because I'm a dirty Water Tribe girl?"

Mai scoffed, drawing away the knife. Katara slumped back as her body relaxed. "I'm not a bigot like Azula and the rest of them. I could care less about how you look or where you come from. This is purely because you're the one who got in between Zuko and me. But maybe that's not the case for Zuko," she drawled scathingly.

Katara stared at the blade tinged with her blood as Mai brought it to Katara's cheek, the tip just inches from her eyes.

"There are tribes full of girls who look just like you with eyes just like yours, aren't there? You just lucked out in being the first one Zuko saw."

"For as much as you claim to love him, you don't have a very high opinion of him," Katara hissed. Her head snapped to the side when Mai slapped her, her manicured nails scratching her cheek and managing to draw some blood. Katara's chest heaved as she took deep breaths to calm her temper.

" _I love Zuko_. I have from the beginning."

Katara stared at the strange display of emotion from the woman in front of her. "I know," Katara whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity!"

Despite all that the noblewoman had done, Katara couldn't help but sympathize with Mai. She just didn't know how to deal with how she was hurting. "That's why you didn't come with Azula to capture me."

Mai's eyebrows arched up. "What are you talking about?"

"You couldn't bear to face him again."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"You won't kill me."

The only response Katara got was a stony gaze. "You want to, I know. But you won't. You care about Zuko too much to do that to him." Katara's breath was shallow and she was panting. Her head was pounding and she knew that between starvation, dehydration, and now the blood she was losing, she wouldn't be conscious much longer.

"It's nearly been three days and there's been no sign of him. He's not coming for you."

Katara closed her eyes from fatigue and to block out the pain Mai's words threatened to stir. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" she countered.

"He'll get tired of you. He'll disappoint you and break your heart. Just like he did to me."

Katara knew Mai was just inches away from her. She would also bet that she had a dagger in one of her hands.

"I'm doing you both a favor. You don't have to experience that and he won't have to deal with you anymore."

With a short prayer to Tui and La, Katara grit her teeth and braced herself against the pain as she twisted her wrists, ignoring the flare of pain as the raw skin grated against the metal shackles. Immediately, the blood that had been drawn from her body was summoned and Katara suspended it as a condensed sphere before bracing against the shackles as she kipped her body, snapping her hips in order to jerk her knees up. The movement pulled at the slices and lacerations in her torso from the stone and Mai's dagger and Katara sucked in air harshly. Tucking in her knees, Katara yelled as she pushed her feet out, directly planting them in Mai's chest and sending the girl backwards into the opposite wall of the cell, the dagger clattering as it fell from her grasp.

As soon as Mai moved away, Katara used her blood as a blade to slice at her shackles, breaking the chain. Katara fell heavily onto the ground in a crumpled heap, her legs not used to supporting her weight. Before she fell, she twisted her wrist, the blood snaking around her wrist. Katara gripped her fingers into the ground to steady herself and then pushed herself onto her feet, swaying. Mai rose as well, her tawny eyes tight under the shadow of her dark bangs. She shifted to reach for more stilettos hidden within her robes.

Katara held one hand out in front of her, her hand tensed like a blade. She turned it profile and looked at Mai from over the sides of her fingertips. She felt the power of the setting moon. It waned, but it was there for her to harness. She had to hurry. Dawn was coming. Focusing and imagining the paths the water followed in Mai's body, Katara seized control. Mai's tawny eyes widened at the foreign sensation as the thin daggers fell from her fingertips, the sound of metal hitting the ground echoing loudly. Her own body wound with tension, Katara felt her knees shake as she concentrated on the water she held in stasis within Mai's body.

The two women made eye contact. In that moment, Mai knew completely what Katara was capable of. Her eyes flashed and Katara knew what she was thinking. Carefully, she isolated her control of Mai's body so that Mai had sovereignty of her head. She managed a stubborn set of her jaw.

"Just do it," she said, her voice laced with bitterness.

Katara shook her head. "I'm not that person."

"Strong?" Mai retorted harshly.

" _Cruel_." Katara felt the pain move through her body in a surge as she struggled to maintain her hold, her vision becoming spotty. "I'm not going to kill you, Lady Mai."

Mai's face went slack, her eyes wide and lips parted.

"Even after everything you've done to hurt me, I won't do that."

Mai continued to stare at her but in the span of a heartbeat, Mai's face contorted into a haughty glare. "Don't tell me you're the little goody two shoes Zuko thinks you are."

Katara clenched her teeth. "I'm not. And he doesn't think I am one. But I believe that you'll get everything you deserve in life without additional help from me."

Mai scoffed. "You're a stupid – _oh_."

Mai's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body tensed before going slack. Katara released her hold, panting and holding her hand to her own chest, rising and falling quickly as she hurried to catch her breath. She had been practicing her bloodbending and normally, constricting the pathways to Mai's lungs wouldn't have been difficult. But Katara was so tired. Katara pressed her lips together and made a snatching motion through the air, pulling water from the air and bringing it to her mouth.

Katara sighed in relief at the feeling of the cool liquid against her parched tongue. She repeated the process several more times until her mouth didn't feel like sandpaper or stick when she smacked her lips together. She took the daggers that fell when she knocked out Mai and ran out of the small room and rushed down the cavernous hallways.

It felt as though she had been running for hours and Katara didn't have any idea where she was. The air was thick, warm, and dry. She had to pause more frequently to rest the more she ran. She leaned heavily against the rock, closing her eyes to fight the wave of nausea. The pain in her chest and shoulder felt like a fire in her veins. She knew her body was starting to give out. Katara groaned and rested her hands on her knees before running down the hall again.

She whipped her head around when she thought she heard footsteps behind her. Katara quickened her pace and turned down a sharp corridor before stopping to press herself against the wall. She resisted the urge to peek her head out.

' _It could have just been the echo of my own footsteps. Or I could've just imagined it.'_

She took a moment to pull water from the air again, frowning at the reduced volume. Katara hesitated, not knowing whether to add it to the supply she had steadily built up and wrapped around her left arm, or whether to drink it. Since she had been running, it was as if there was less water in the air. Her wounds had finally stopped bleeding— a blessing and a curse. She had no more blood to pull and for all she knew, the closed wounds might have trapped an infection within her body. She drank the water greedily. Her water supply would do her no good if she passed out.

Katara leaned her head back against the wall, staring at the stalactites hanging above her. She nodded to herself, closing her eyes for a moment of peace, and then pushed off of the wall to continue running to find an escape.

Katara lurched suddenly, doubling over as a feeling of vertigo rushed through her. Her body suddenly felt as if it were drained of all energy and it occurred to her that the moon had finally set and it was dawn was approaching. Katara dry heaved, gagging even though there was nothing in her body to expel. She didn't realize that she had been so reliant on the power of the moon to keep going.

Lifting up her head, Katara turned her head when she heard a subtle babbling. It was so quiet she wouldn't have been able to hear it over the sound of her boots against the dirt and her heart pounding in her ears. Katara gasped and tried to stifle the hope brewing in her heart in case she imagined it, but she couldn't stop the eagerness of her legs as she hastened her pace through the tunnels. Reaching several dead ends, Katara stumbled into a corridor where there was a metal grate in the center of the hall. Stifling a relieved sob, Katara fell forward, her hand shaking as she gripped the rusted metal. She saw the white foam of the water moving below and with a teary-eyed grin, bent water up through the grate and let it dance around her, relishing the cool caress of her element.

The water took a telltale glow as it moved over her skin. When the blood was washed away, so was the evidence of the many jagged cuts and slices Mai had inflicted. The pressure in her chest from the blow she took from the lightning hit was lifted and her shoulder no longer ached. The skin rubbed raw from her manacles was now marred by pale pink marks. Katara pulled a clean ribbon of water from the grate and used her frosty breath to cool it before drinking it, sighing happily. She drenched herself completely, happy to be clean again.

With a determined gleam in her eyes, Katara summoned more water before compressing the water to slice at the metal grate, her tired arms aching from the sawing motion.

"All of this water," she grunted, "has to come from somewhere…" She yelled triumphantly, "Ha!"

The grate groaned and Katara kicked it in, the metal weakened enough from her slicing and crashed into the water below with a splash. She leapt in, pleased to see the water was not that deep and moved upstream towards its source. Katara narrowed her eyes at the spot of light ahead of her. Pushing against the water as if it were air, Katara stood under the light, her eyes widening as she lifted a hand to her chest in shock and awe.

Above her was another grate. It seemed that luck was on her side and she had moved towards the surface as she ran through the tunnels. She could feel the heat in the air and smell the smoke that permeated the atmosphere of the Fire Nation capital. The sky was _blazing_.

Instead of a clear blue sky, it was as if Katara was watching an inferno. The world was painted in hues of dark red, grey, and black. A heavy weight settled in her stomach and she chewed on her bottom lip. It looked as thought it was the end of the world. Katara glared at the sight of the fireball traveling in the sky and sent a wave of water at the grate, freezing it. Lifting her arms up, Katara forced the water to surge upward, blasting through the grate and shattering it into ice and bits of metal. The wave carried her up and onto the ground and Katara allowed the momentum to carry her, starting off at a run before the water receded, her body cloaked in her element.

With a quick look at her surroundings, Katara knew she was in the courtyard located just outside of the palace walls that Zuko used to use for Firebending training. As she ran through the pillars that surrounded the open space, Katara was unsettled by the lack of people. She recalled the palace to be similar to a hive of scorpion bees, always busy with servants or nobility or council members.

Her gaze was drawn to a wall of fire that rose high into the air, momentarily lighting the courtyard in blue light. The world took on an orange haze shortly afterwards, a plume of flames dancing into the air. Katara immediately ran towards it, coming across a large open space in front of an ornate and ancient temple. The Fire Nation siblings were in the midst of a beautiful and terrifying display of advanced Firebending as they battled, their powerful skills augmented by the comet in ways Katara couldn't have imagined. The surrounding roofs were already alight, the flames' rumbling almost like a deep chant whispered by the spirits.

"Where is she?" Zuko roared.

There was a cold ferocity to his expression and Katara involuntarily shivered at the ruthlessness in his eyes as he moved between forms. Zuko's Firebending contrasted his harsh tone of voice. He still moved with dexterity and grace, his body seamlessly transitioning from offensive attacks to defensive postures to deflect Azula's flames, so unlike how his sister fought. Katara smiled. He had learned from watching her Waterbend.

Azula threw her head back and cackled, twin flames cradled in her palms. Katara stared at her, noticing the marked difference in usually calm princess. Azula's eyes were wide with glee, her red lips curled in almost a grotesque affectation of a smile.

"I got bored of her, brother! Your whore is _dead_!"

The tendons in Zuko's arms were prominent as he held his fists. Katara just saw the small catch in his movements. Zuko leapt up and towards Azula, his fists firing giant fireballs before he rotated his body, his leg sending an additional wave of fire towards her.

Using her two fingers, Azula cut through his attack and continued laughing. "I did her a favor," she sneered. "The bitch was dying from her internal wounds and starvation."

"What did you do?" Zuko growled furiously.

Azula's grin widened. "I sent Mai to kill her. That was a while ago. Your girlfriend's probably bleeding out from a dagger to the heart. How poetic. Your lover killed by a former lover."

With a running start, Zuko jumped into the air, tucking forward and swinging his arms down with a trail of fire towards her. "You're lying!"

Azula neatly swung her leg, the two flames crashing and licking at the tops of the temple's pointed edges. "Am I?"

Katara's face set into an irate scowl and she ran out from the pillars behind Zuko. "Yes! You are!"

The gleeful expression fell from Azula's face and her nostrils flared. "Impossible! How did you escape? You disgusting tramp!"

"You shouldn't have underestimated me."

Zuko took advantage of his sister's distraction to launch a supercharged flame at her. Azula reacted too late and her fire was easily overwhelmed by Zuko's and she was blown backwards, her body rolling over itself several times. She lifted her head, her usually immaculate bun askew with black tendrils falling over her face and shoulders. Azula rose unsteadily, another laugh bubbling as she lit her hands. Zuko had turned his back and ran towards Katara.

"Even better!" Azula cried hysterically. "Now, I get to kill you _both_!"

She leaned forward, blue flames spreading from her feet as she propelled herself at them. Drawing back one arm, Azula made a slashing motion with it, a blade headed straight for the couple. Katara's eyes widened and she gripped Zuko and threw him to the side before summoning a large shield of water from the troughs that bordered the plaza. Steam hissed around them and Zuko quickly charged at his sister again, holding a steady stream of fire as she circled him.

Katara lifted her arms, water rising from both troughs. She forced the water to crash together, trapping Azula in the middle. The water quickly evaporated due to the high temperature of Azula's fire and Zuko ducked into the steam, planting an arm down to support himself. His right leg shot forward with one wave of flames, his left swinging after it with a second wave. Azula leapt to avoid the first, but narrowly tripped over the second. Following through with his momentum, Zuko spun midair, his leg continuing to send arcs of fire at Azula.

Azula miscalculated the trajectory of one his attacks and was knocked onto her back by a wave, causing her to be blown back by another. She glared at her burning sleeve, tearing the singed fabric of her ceremonial robes from her arm. Her previously flawless skin was now blistered and burned in a jagged pattern down from her shoulder to forearm.

"You'll pay for that! I refuse to be bested by a pathetic excuse for a Firebender like _you_!"

With another glance at her scar, Azula circled her arms, the energy crackling from her two extended fingertips. Stepping forward, Azula aimed the lightning for Zuko.

Katara cried out Zuko's name but he quickly grounded his stance, taking a deep breath and facing the lightning with no hint of moving. He had two fingers extended towards the lightning like a rod. The energy entered his body and Zuko tried not to be startled by the sudden power in his body. With his other hand, he pulled the lightning through his arm, down to his stomach, careful to avoid his heart. With a heavy step forward, Zuko extended his other arm back towards Azula.

The triumphant grin on her face turned to one of complete shock. The lightning struck Azula's shoulder and sent her spinning before crashing into the temple steps, rock crumbling beneath the force of the explosion and crash. Her body convulsed and contorted, periodically lit with lightning.

"Zuko," Katara breathed. "You did it!"

Zuko turned from where he watched his sister grimly to look at Katara. She frowned when she saw his gaze tear away. The both looked up and Katara gasped at what she saw. Aang was chasing after Fire Lord Ozai, surrounded by all four elements in a gimbal, his eyes and tattoos aglow.

"What is that?"

"The Avatar State… Aang's most powerful form. When he's like that, he's harnessing the power of all past Avatars at once. "

Zuko noticed the concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's when he's at his strongest… but it's also when he's at his most vulnerable. If Aang dies in the Avatar State… the entire cycle ends. There's no more Avatar."

Zuko's gaze became alarmed and he looked back frantically at the battle above them.

"Where did Azula go?" wondered Katara as her eyes slid back to where the fallen princess previously laid.

" _What_ — _agh!_ " Zuko grit his teeth, the exertion pronounced on his face as he attempted to redirect Azula's lightning but he wasn't prepared.

The lightning left his body and shot out towards the sky. It cut between Aang and the Fire Lord and Ozai took the opportunity to shoot fire at Aang. Aang tried to use the circle of stone around him to block the attack, but he was blown out of the sky and hit the ground hard, skidding before crashing to a stop, his elements falling around him. Ozai landed next to his daughter with a triumphant smirk, his eyes savoring the sight of his son and the Avatar writhing on the ground.

"Pathetic," he spat.

He lifted his eyes and met Katara's. Katara's blood chilled and she felt a shiver travel down her spine.

"Father, let me deal with her!" Azula jerked haphazardly, her body still reeling from the effects of the lightning. Her shoulder held a grotesque scar from where the lightning hit and Katara winced. The princess had cauterized the wound herself.

"Silence! _I_ will be the one to destroy the Avatar and all of his friends."

"But Father—"

"Azula!" he yelled, his voice cutting. "This is what I've decided."

Zuko groaned, clutching at his chest as he rolled onto his front. Panting, he shouted, "When are you going to figure it out, Azula? He doesn't give a _shit_ about either of us!"

Azula's face twisted into a snarl. "Of course he doesn't care about you! You're a disgrace!"

Aang rose, his eyes still shining when he opened them and Katara let out a breath in relief.

Zuko scoffed. "Not enough of a disgrace to defeat you."

Azula stepped forward, her arms swinging heavily as she swayed. "I'm still standing, brother," she hissed acidly. She barked out a laugh. "You can't even rise!"

Katara rushed to his side, her hand already gloved in water. She froze and dove to the side to avoid the stream of fire directed at her. Azula held her hand out, her fingers clawed over the flame. She tilted her head at Katara.

"No you don't, you bitch."

She yelped from the powerful gust of wind that sent her careening into her father, the two hurtling onto the concrete roughly. Katara whipped her head to Aang, his gaze focused on the Fire Lord.

"Help Zuko," he ordered, his voice strangely warped by the echo of a thousand others.

Katara wasted no time in heeding his instructions and ran to Zuko's side, turning him over, throwing open his tunic, and bringing her hand to the lightning's entry point, doing her best to quickly mend the skin without rushing. Zuko's shuddering slowed and Katara smiled softly as their eyes connected.

He winced and grunted in pain as she helped him to his feet. "Help Aang," he gasped. "I need a minute."

Katara cast him a dubious glance but nodded, leading him to lean against a pillar. Before she ran towards where Aang was dueling the Firebenders, Zuko grabbed her arm and wrenched her back to him. His rough hand slid from her arm to hold the back of her head and he crushed their lips together in a hard kiss.

"Focus. Don't do anything stupid."

Her cheeks flushed, Katara blinked at the two suns staring intensely at her and she nodded.

"Same goes for you."

She pulled from the remaining water in the troughs and threw huge shards of ice at the Fire Nation Princess, immediately earning her attention. Azula nimbly twisted and turned through the air to avoid the projectiles, albeit much more sloppily than she usually would have.

"Ever heard of a fair fight?" she taunted.

Azula grinned wickedly. "This will be far from fair. _Fair_ is an excuse for the weak!"

She looked from Katara to Aang. "You can have the Avatar, Father! _She's mine!_ "

Katara settled into a defensive position, trying not to think about how the situation was not in her favor. The dawn sky looked as though it bled, the comet the force to tear it open. Azula haphazardly sent fire at Katara. Pulling water, Katara immediately froze it and surfed along its edges as she avoided the blasts. Katara hopped off of her board and assumed a water cloak, maneuvering numerous tentacles around her. Azula's breathing was ragged as she surveyed the arena Katara had created for them. She had encircled them in an ice dome.

Katara narrowed her eyes at Azula and the latter's face twisted as she thrust her fist forward, blue illuminating the dome.

"How _dare_ you look at me like that?" Azula screamed.

Diving and tucking out of the way, Katara struck with one of her water whips and tugged, turning the bit that surrounded Azula's arm with ice. Azula gave her a crazed stare and lunged with her other arm but Katara repeated the process until she held Azula aloft. Their breaths escaped in puffs within the icy environment Katara created.

Azula's breath grew more erratic and she struggled, thrashing within Katara's whips, but the Waterbender kept hold. Katara closed her eyes, blocking out everything. A velvety baritone whispered in her mind, calling out to her.

" _Focus."_

She saw the water in Azula's body and with careful concentration, cut off blood flow to her heart, holding it in suspension. Azula gasped out a choking sound, her gold eyes bulging in disbelief. Katara felt her go limp within the water whips, the fight leaving her body. When Azula's eyes finally closed, Katara released the hold on her heart, maintaining her awareness of the Firebender's body to make sure it resumed normal function before removing herself.

Katara fell to her knees and saw how the heat had thinned her dome considerably, streams of melted ice dripping down onto them. She brought down the dome completely, panting with effort. Azula's soaked form lay still where she had fallen after Katara released her water whips.

"Katara!"

Zuko moved to her and Katara met him halfway so he didn't further agitate his chest wound despite her body's fatigued protests.

"Is she…"

"No. I stopped her heart… just until she lost consciousness."

Zuko stared down at her, his expression warring between awe, pride, and gratitude.

"You wouldn't want your sister dead."

"No," he admitted, surprising himself. "I want her to get better."

Zuko eyed Azula warily.

"We should bind her. When she regains consciousness, she won't be happy."

"I could just freeze her to something."

"She'll blast through it with her Firebending." Zuko eyed a length of chains hanging around a pillar and moved towards it. "There! Once we get her chained, we can help Aang."

A soft whimper had him look back and the chains fell from his hands in a loud jangle. Katara swallowed apprehensively, the strong forearm braced against her throat. Zuko filled with dread as he watched his father pull Katara closer to him, a disturbing gleam in his eyes. A rushing sound forced him to look upwards, Aang coming in fast, his face contorted in anger unsuited for his young face.

"I didn't see what you saw in the whore… I could see the signs of your infatuation within the first few days after I bought her. I didn't think it was possible but she made you weaker."

Ozai grinned as he leered down at Katara. "Since Azula captured her… I realized why. She's grown quite a bit since last year, hasn't she?"

Ozai trailed a hand through Katara's matted hair, ignoring the way Katara shied away from his touch, his arms restraining her and holding her firmly in place. Katara shut her eyes when his fingers touched bare skin, sliding beneath the high collar of her top.

"Water Tribe woman _are_ quite exotic. I was always a little jealous of the Southern Raiders when they went to the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara's eyes widened at the mention of the Southern Raiders. Zuko revealed who was responsible for the raid on her village after she told him the truth about her mother's murder. With renewed vigor, Katara thrashed against his arms, snarling, "Don't touch me, bastard!"

Ozai was quick to remove his hand before she bit him when he tried to move deeper. He stared at her eyes with interest.

"Are you sure you're all Water Tribe? Your eyes spit fire."

Zuko roared as he charged at his father. "Get your hands off of her!"

Aang crashed into the ground, a small crater denting underneath him and he was ready to attack.

They came to a hard stop when Ozai held Katara's neck precariously, one hand gripping the side of her neck while the other arm gripped her shoulders.

"What a beautiful neck… I'd hate for anything to happen to it."

Katara tried to stifle the whimper fighting its way to the surface. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before offering a smile at Zuko. As much as she could, she nodded her head at him, mouthing "It's okay."

Zuko shook his head minutely before meeting his father's gaze. Ozai barked out sardonic laughter.

"You're _weak_. And injured. You can barely manage to stand. Please enlighten me. How do you intend to reacquire your precious little Waterbender?"

"Agni Kai."

Aang whipped his head at Zuko questioningly, his alarm evident.

Katara reflexively jerked in Ozai's arms. "Zuko," she began desperately. Her voice muffled when Ozai clapped a hand over her mouth.

"This is a family matter, Aang."

"It's my duty—"

"It's _my_ duty to protect her." Zuko's tone left no room for argument.

"The Spirits are smiling on me today."

Zuko remain stony faced as he watched his father.

"First, your shameful uncle is lost in the Earth Kingdom. Your whore effectively removed Azula from the equation. And I get the pleasure of ensuring there is no more threat to my throne."

"You think too highly of yourself."

Ozai's face twisted, the expression and strange way the comet's light hit him distorting his features so he appeared like the strange masks actors often wore in plays. He pressed the bone of his arm against the column of Katara's neck. She gagged and clawed at his arm, fighting for air.

"She's already weak. Won't be long now."

"Katara!" Aang cried.

Katara fought against the pressure, her eyes roving madly until they found Zuko, his face frozen in an expression of horror. She would always remember the sight of him in anguish, his mouth open in a roar that she couldn't hear, flames streaming from his fist. Katara tried to give him a smile, her vision darkening.

When she stopped struggling, Ozai smiled and threw her body aside. Aang immediately went to her side, his hands shaking as they hovered over her, tears spilling. The light dimmed from his eyes and arrows, the extent of his sorrow clear on his expression.

Zuko saw red.

The sight of Katara slipping away, a disturbingly serene smile on her face as their eyes connected. When her eyes closed, her body thrown like a rag doll, everything snapped. The comet augmented his Firebending. But Katara fueled his drive. He had never fought harder, moved faster.

But his father was ruthless.

For every hit he landed, Ozai struck back with a force twice as hard, reminding Zuko of why Ozai, like his daughter, had been touted as a Firebending prodigy. They stood across from each other, panting as they sized up the damage done. Zuko was satisfied by the burns he had managed to inflict on Ozai's bare torso. The Fire Lord was also forced to favor his non-dominant foot since Zuko was fairly sure he had broken the other one.

However, Zuko had to admit he was much worse for wear, having had to undergo an Agni Kai with his sister and sustaining a botched lightning redirection. A different kind of fire flared in his chest with every breath. His body was drenched with sweat. His muscles ached and felt heavy. They were both covered in superficial lacerations, their blood dotting the coronation plaza.

" _Enough_."

Zuko watched warily as Ozai moved his arms in a circular motion and realized his father's next move. Without hesitation, Zuko moved his arms gracefully in a circle, his hands reminding him of the picture of Tui and La that Katara had drawn for him once.

He grit his teeth and forced the memory away. If he allowed himself to get caught up in his emotions, the lightning would blow up in his face. He breathed through the motions, his uncle's voice echoing in his ears, finally teaching him the skill after deeming that Zuko had matured enough.

Energy crackled between his fingertips, his face lit by the bluish light. As he widened the arc of his circle, the lightning grew. With a look at Ozai, Zuko saw the shock on his sire's face. Ozai had hesitated seeing his son's growth. And in that moment, he knew that Zuko was going to kill him.

Zuko channeled all of the anger and hurt he had felt in the years spent under Ozai's rule. His father's cruel mockery of him. The abandonment as his mother fled in the middle of the night. Heat across his face from his father's fist. The bitter taste in his mouth as he was forced to leave his homeland. The absolute rage as Ozai held Katara and the sight of her falling limply.

Twin bolts of lightning traveled across the plaza. As one hit Zuko, lifting him into the air from the force, Zuko's back arched, his muscles cramping, and he felt himself burning from within. A harsh cry ripped from his lips. With the last of his strength, Zuko curled in, gathering the energy in his stomach before releasing as much as he could through his fingertips, landing hard onto the ground.

His head lolled, his vision blurry. He groaned, the pain now gone and giving way to a strange numbness. His father… his father still stood.

He had missed.

No, there was a black scorch mark indicating where his bolt had struck. He _knew_ his father stood there moments ago.

He was too slow then.

Now, the plaza rumbled from the battle between the Fire Lord and Aang, who been so overcome by his grief that the Avatar State retook him.

He closed his eyes. It felt better.

Zuko jerked from the second jolt of lightning wreaking havoc on him internally. It burned to breathe. Zuko wryly took note of all of the times he had desperately wished to have the ability to generate lightning. If he didn't, he would have been able to redirect his father's attack.

Darkness closed in from the edges of his vision. Zuko was ready for the night. He liked the night. Even though his bending was weaker, he felt safe in the shadows. Night meant the moon and dreams. His memory flashed with images of Katara, lit by silvery light as she moved gracefully, her element obeying her.

Zuko groaned as the earth below him rumbled, the slight jostling reigniting his pain. The sky moved above him and he realized it was not the sky moving, but him. Toph carefully lowered Zuko back onto flat ground underneath the protection of the pillars, her pale eyes tearful.

Suki was quick to envelop the smaller girl in her arms. Sokka rushed as he carried his sister's body over to the grate.

"Toph!" he cried.

The Earthbender gripped the metal grate until it bent under her fingers, allowing her to morph it until it fell away into the water below. Sokka carefully lowered himself and Katara into the water. His face was anguished as he held his sister in his arms, shaking her slightly. There was silence amongst the group except for Sokka's desperate whispers that echoed from the tunnel, begging Katara to wake up. Sokka stared at the dark bruising over his sister's neck, his anger rising.

"Katara, come on! You have to weak up," he hissed. "I know you're tired. And I know it hurts. But you have to come back."

Sokka waited for a response, his heart in his throat.

Tears fell, and he began choking on his words through his sobs. "Katara! I'm not telling Dad that we failed so wake up! You need to wake up! We all need you. Aang needs you. Zuko will _die_ if you don't wake up!"

Sokka stared at her still body, grief overtaking him. He sank down to his knees in the water, struggling to keep holding her aloft amidst his pain.

"Come on, Katara. It's always been you and me. You can't leave me hanging now. I don't think Dad and I could handle it again. We need you. You said you'd never turn your back on people who need you… Well up there is someone who you love and _he_ needs you, even if he can't tell you himself."

Sokka sniffed, his shoulders shaking. "I'm sorry, Mom, but I can't let you take her yet."

Toph turned to Suki, hearing everything Sokka whispered in the darkness. "The two of them aren't going to make it, are they?"

Suki looked at Zuko's battered body and back down to the darkness where Sokka clutched Katara's body. Taking a breath to ensure her voice wouldn't shake, Suki said, "They're the two strongest and most stubborn people we know."

Toph closed her eyes. A neutral, truthful statement. Suki wouldn't make a claim she didn't believe for fear of Toph detecting her heartbeat. The older girl wrapped her arms around Toph, sharing in her pain.

Sokka's harsh gasp echoed up from the grate and jarred the girls. A bright blue light emanted from below and caused Suki to gasp.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"Katara…"

Sokka stared at her in disbelief. Katara's eyes moved from beneath her eyelids and she grimaced. As she came to full awareness, she jerked in his arms, her hands flying to her throat as she sucked in a rough gasp, the sensation causing more pain.

"Sokka," she grunted, her voice hoarse.

"Katara!"

Sokka was as gentle as he could be as he crushed her to him, in total disbelief. They were still bathed in the healing glow of the water. Being in the water with her, he felt his own slight injuries healing.

"Sokka, where's Zuko?" she managed to rasp out.

"He's up there. He's hurt, Katara."

Katara winced and grunted in pain. She pushed away from Sokka, still gripping onto his shoulder with one hand. Raising up the other arm, Katara carried them out of the tunnel in a spout of water and collapsed to her knees at Zuko's side, her face and voice carefully controlled.

"Azula's over by the steps of the temple. We need to contain her for when she wakes up."

Toph brushed her hand against Katara's briefly, a simple act of comfort and Katara gave her a watery smile even though she knew Toph couldn't see it.

"Let's go, you two! I don't care if she _is_ unconscious. I'm not taking any chance with the psycho."

Sokka cast a worried glance over his shoulder at Katara, but Toph roughly tugged his arm and he followed after the two towards where Azula lie, trying to avoid the fire and rock that flew all over the plaza from Aang's battle with the Fire Lord.

Katara surrounded Zuko in a thin veil of water and moved her hands over his body, doing her best to heal his second lightning wound. But she knew there was a limit to her abilities.

"How did you fight so hard after already suffering one strike of lightning?" she grumbled to herself.

Zuko groaned and he opened his eyes slowly. "You give me strength."

"Zuko, don't speak, you need to conserve your energy, okay?"

"Katara, stop."

"I can't do that. Don't ask me to do that."

Zuko took in a shaky breath, the effort monumental. He lifted a hand to Katara's cheek, his breathing growing increasingly laborious.

"I guess," he gasped, "I guess the sun and the moon weren't meant to exist in the same sky after all."

Katara held his hand tightly in one of hers, pressing it to her cheek. Her tears dropped thickly.

"Zuko, shut up," she cried. "You're going to be fine."

Her other hand kept grazing over his broken body, providing a semblance of relief with her healing touch. Zuko sighed and smiled at her placidly, prompting a sob from Katara.

" _No!_ " she screamed. "You hold on, damn it!"

His fingers twitched against the soft skin of her cheek. "I am," he murmured.

Katara wiped her face against her shoulder to clear her vision from her tears. Her hand shook as she moved over the blood and torn skin, willing his body to respond to her healing.

"I love you, Katara."

"Zuko…" She sniffled and struggled to concentrate on her bending, her heart sinking and feeling as though she were about to throw up. "Don't. Please," she whispered.

"Smile for me," he demanded, even though his voice was a husky whisper.

Katara shook her head. "I can't. Not until you're okay."

Zuko winced, shutting his eyes against a sudden flare of pain in his chest. The pain was dulling, his vision tunneling once more, the darkness creeping in. "I'm okay," he assured her. "Just look at me and smile.

Katara sobbed and interlaced her fingers with his before turning towards him, forcing a wobbly smile.

"Zuko… I love you."

Zuko thought he smiled. He hoped he did. "I know."

"Please," she begged. "I came back for you. You can't—"

Katara's expression darkened to anger. "You can't leave me. You promised me! No more goodbyes! Zuko, you can't give up. _You never give up_."

His eyelids closed, their weight too much for him. Katara's wet hand grasped his neck and her hoarse voice screamed his name. Zuko grunted and Katara felt like her lungs suddenly expelled all of their air. Her chest burned, her throat closing from the pain. It was like Ozai had his arm around her neck again. She felt Zuko flex his hand against her cheek before it fell.


	28. The Settling Dust

_Last Time…_

_Zuko winced, shutting his eyes against a sudden flare of pain in his chest. The pain was dulling, his vision tunneling once more, the darkness creeping in. "I'm okay," he assured her. "Just look at me and smile._

_Katara sobbed and interlaced her fingers with his before turning towards him, forcing a wobbly smile._

" _Zuko… I love you."_

_Zuko thought he smiled. He hoped he did. "I know."_

" _Please," she begged. "I came back for you. You can't—"_

 _Katara's expression darkened to anger. "You can't leave me. You promised me! No more goodbyes! Zuko, you can't give up._ You never give up _."_

_His eyelids closed, their weight too much for him. Katara's wet hand grasped his neck and her hoarse voice screamed his name. Zuko grunted and Katara felt like her lungs suddenly expelled all of their air. Her chest burned, her throat closing from the pain. It was like Ozai had his arm around her neck again. She felt Zuko flex his hand against her cheek before it fell._

* * *

Katara took his hand and squeezed it tightly, leaning over to kiss his cheek lightly. Releasing his hand she used her bloodbending to control his heart, kept it pumping.

"Katara!"

Hakoda and a handful of men ran into the plaza, pulling up short at the image of Katara crouched protectively over Zuko's body.

"Dad!" she cried. "Help me!"

Hakoda crashed onto his knees, his eyes quickly surveying Zuko's body and looking at Aang's battle, his attention diverted by the plume of smoke and dust that rose from the large impact.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Keep pumping his heart for him! Hands over his chest and press down hard. Don't stop. Toriq!"

"Already on it, Katara." Toriq placed his hands over Zuko's body and let them glow. "Chugiak, come help me!"

Katara pulled away from Zuko's body, trusting the three Water Tribe men. She stepped out from the cover of the hall and into the center of the plaza. Aang raised stone to capture Ozai's arms and lowered it back down until Ozai was forced to kneel, his torso leaning back, his forearms trapped underground.

"He's dead isn't he? I've heard that anguished cry before."

The light left Aang again and he turned his miserable gaze to Katara, his face turning crestfallen at her tear-streaked expression, the bleakness in her dull eyes. Katara maintained her impassive gaze on Ozai. He made to kick his leg out from beneath him but Katara raised a hand, stilling his movement. She plucked at the air and his leg dropped back down, his torso rising. Ozai grimaced against the pain as she stretched his body beyond its comfort. She thought she might have heard a pop from his shoulders and with a quick dive into his body with the awareness her bloodbending granted her, she knew she had dislocated both shoulders.

Ozai broke out in a sweat and hung his head, his dark hair falling into his face in stringy strands as he breathed heavily. Katara knew how much pain he was in. Felt his heartbeat increase, the stress rise in his body. She felt both of their fear spike. But she wasn't scared of him, but of herself.

She had enjoyed knowing how much pain she was in.

"Katara," Aang whispered. His tone was calm, soothing. Everything she didn't need.

"Not now, Aang," she growled out.

"This isn't what he would want."

"We won't know, will we?" she lashed out. Katara twisted her wrists and Ozai threw his head back, forced to meet Katara's gaze.

"What possesses a man to harbor so much hate towards his own child?"

Ozai bared his teeth, the muscles in his neck corded from strain. "He is no child of mine!"

Katara stared at him in disbelief. "I went to your home on Ember Island. I saw the old portraits. What could a child have done to deserve a drastic change of heart and your abuse?"

Ozai spat at Katara and she returned it after freezing it. The ice needle stabbed him in the neck and he winced.

"Does it matter? Will it give you peace, Waterbender?" He laughed bitterly. "Very well then. The boy showed no Firebending ability. When he finally did, it was pathetic. The Fire Lord is always a ruler of great strength and power to demonstrate his ability to rule this nation. He was born weak. His mother coddled him. I knew him to be weak. If it weren't for his dear mother, he'd have been killed long ago. He's an _embarrassment_ to my legacy. A stain on my history."

"Zuko knows more strength than you could hope to muster in a thousand lifetimes."

"Is that so? His body lies still and dependent on others to function!"

Katara lifted her arms and water surged up and towards Ozai, freezing into sharp iciles of varying sizes. His golden eyes widened and he froze at the sight of them before shutting his eyes and turning his head away. He held his breath, waiting for the blow to end his life.

When it didn't come, Ozai peered to see Katara holding the icy projectiles in suspension, her expression torn. The Avatar placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara, Zuko wouldn't want this."

"He was ready to kill him when he thought I was gone!"

"He wouldn't want this of _you_."

"Zuko accepted all of me, Aang. The dark and the light."

"This isn't your destiny, Katara. It's mine."

"You? You'd kill him?"

Aang looked nervously between her and Ozai. Ozai smiled wickedly.

"The young Air Nomad? Kill me? Foolish girl."

"Katara, don't!"

"How else do you keep him from hurting anyone ever again?"

Ozai leered at her. "As long as I live and contain my power, there is nothing that can stop me from achieving what I want."

"Your power… I'll have to take that then."

"Stupid girl. _Nothing_ can take that from me."

Katara's face set into a determined glare. "Watch me."

Katara released the icicles, drenching the three of them with water. By the time Ozai gasped in a breath, Katara called to his blood. Ozai was kept still by her control.

"How does it feel? To be completely powerless?"

Ozai's eyes roved wildly as Katara stepped towards him.

"This is nothing compared to how helpless you're about to feel. Have you ever had your chi blocked? Your bending temporarily disabled? It's _frightening_. You lose a complete extension of your soul. Don't worry, I won't block your chi paths."

If he could have, Ozai would have slumped over in relief.

"I'm severing them completely."

His eyes locked onto hers. Katara gripped his face, one keeping a firm hold on his jaw while the other was placed on his forehead. She recalled the old chi blocking lessons Ty Lee had given her when she first arrived in the palace, found the swirling pools of energy in Ozai's body. She focused on the energy pool located just above his naval where the fire chakra was and its connection to the crown of his forehead where the thought chakra swirled. Katara redirected the chi from this path and blocked it, severing the link between the two, his cosmic energy no longer fueling his fire chakra. It closed.

With a gasp, Katara fell away from Ozai, her body finally collapsing from exhaustion. The last thing she saw was Ozai's stricken expression before he also slumped. He felt the loss of his Firebending.

He was powerless.

By his own words, he was weak.

* * *

Katara jerked awake, her fingers clutching at the clean sheets below her. She scrambled, tangling her limbs in the sheets as she hugged her knees to her chest in a panic. Her breathing calmed and she stared at her surroundings, registering the infirmary of the palace.

With a shaky hand, Katara reached over to where there was a fresh carafe of water on her bedside table and greedily drank it, needing to quench her throat, which felt bone dry. Katara winced at the pain from swallowing and knew she was still feeling the effects of Ozai's attack despite her initial healing.

Katara swung her legs over and immediately, her knees buckled under her weight. She gasped and gripped the edge of the bed.

"Katara!"

Turning towards the sound of her name, Katara weakly tried to swat away Sokka's hands as he tried to lift her up.

"Sokka, I'm fine!"

"No you're not."

He glared at her and kept his grip firm on her upper arms. As much as she pushed against him, it was far too easy for Sokka to force her back into her bed. Sokka's gaze softened and Katara noticed how bloodshot they were, the dark rings surrounding them. He raised a hand to rub his face as he settled on the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry," she said in a tiny voice.

Sokka nodded and sighed in understanding. "Scared me to my core."

"I'm sorry."

Katara reached over and Sokka took her in his arms, squeezing tightly. "I really thought that was it. I begged Mom not to take you yet."

Sokka shuddered under her fingers and it dawned on Katara just how close she'd been to seeing her mother again. She reflexively touched the hollow of her throat, frowning at the feel of bare skin. As her body woke, her memories slowly spilled back into her consciousness.

"Sokka, where's Zuko?"

Sokka's eyes tightened. "You should rest."

"Sokka, where is he?" Katara's voice raised in pitch and took a frantic edge.

"Rest, Katara."

"No! No! Where is he? I need to see him! He needs me!"

"Katara, calm down!"

Sokka pressed her down, twisting away from her legs as she kicked up at him. She screamed and cried, yelling for Zuko. The infirmary doors burst open and filled with people. Hakoda pushed through and gently cradled his daughter's face.

"Katara, please calm down."

Katara turned her face to him, her blue eyes pained. "Just let me see him."

"You need to rest."

"I can't, not until I know he's okay. Why won't you let me see him?"

"Perhaps it would be wiser for the two to be closer to each other." Ursa's calm voice cut through the noise and she gazed at Katara with soft eyes.

"Ursa?"

"I'm glad to see that you're up, Katara."

"You're here? How long have I—"

Toph frowned, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. "Nearly two days."

Katara's heart sank. Hakoda nodded at Sokka and the younger man released her so that Hakoda could put his arm beneath the crook of Katara's knees and the other around her back. He lifted her easily and he scowled at how light she was.

"We'll take you to him. But you need to get some food in you."

"Where is he?"

Father and daughter moved through the vast halls of the palace, their friends and family trailing after them. The rocking motion threatened to lull Katara back to sleep but she blinked her eyes and stared resolutely at her father's face.

"Dad?"

"He's alive."

Katara sank into her father's arms in relief. "But?"

"He hasn't regained consciousness. I was with him when we heard your screams and ran over. Sokka and I switch off between you two. As does Lady Ursa and General Iroh."

Hakoda paused at a set of double doors and Katara recognized them as the doors to Zuko's bedroom. Sokka rushed forward to pull the doors open and Katara struggled against her father's hold, wanting to be put down. He refused her silent demands until they reached the side of Zuko's bed. Katara sat on the edge, grabbing the Firebender's hand. Her lips trembled as she looked him over, his ivory skin mottled with shades of black, purple, red, and yellow.

Katara lifted her gaze, confusion evident on her face as she saw Aang laying in the corner in sleeping on a futon.

"Aang?"

The Airbender still wore the torn clothes from his battle with Ozai.

"The Avatar has been in the Spirit World the past few days."

"What?" Katara gasped.

"We believed Zuko… his spirit may have been wandering and Aang elected to find him and bring him back." Iroh explained slowly.

"His spirit left his body? Why? We healed him. If his spirit's back, why isn't he waking up?"

"We don't know."

"You don't know?" she snapped.

"Katara."

Katara flinched against the stern voice of her sifu and grandfather as he stood next to Iroh and immediately stepped back. She didn't realize she had lunged towards Iroh.

"I'm sorry, Iroh."

"It's understandable. When we heard of what happened to my nephew, Master Pakku and I rushed from Ba Sing Se."

For the first time, she noticed the two were still dressed in their White Lotus garb and looked slightly worse for wear. They must have traveled all day to get here.

Pakku reached for Katara's hand and dropped a glass vial in it. "You need this. Perhaps it can help."

"What is it?"

"It's a vial of spirit water from the Spirit Oasis from the Northern Water Tribe. I took it when we first began to help the Southern Water Tribe and I've kept it with me ever since just in case it was needed. This is that time."

"But Master Pakku, why didn't you just do it?"

"I don't have the gift of healing, Katara. Nor do we have the time to learn, especially due to the gravity of Prince Zuko's injuries," he reminded her gently. "Neither Toriq nor Chugiak have learned enough to attempt healing as intricate as Prince Zuko requires. We wouldn't dare trust ourselves to handle a delicate situation. Besides, it's _you_ who needs to do this— more than anyone."

Katara stared at the vial and pulled at the crescent moon-shaped stopper, pulling the water from the vial and welcoming the bright glow. Immediately, she knew that this water was special. Katara pulled down Zuko's blankets and carefully pulled away the bandaging around his chest, a raw, pink starburst burned in the center. She brought the spirit water to the wound and coaxed it around the raw skin and called to the chi paths within his body, the glow dying as Zuko's body accepted the spirit water. He shuddered in her arms and settled again.

"Why isn't it working?" Sokka asked.

"He has sustained a lot of trauma… his body might be okay, but maybe his mind… his spirit is still hurt."

"Don't say that!" Katara hissed acerbically.

"Maybe it would be better if everyone rested and ate some food. We're all exhausted and there's a lot of work to be done." Hakoda gestured to the door.

"Go ahead. I'm staying here."

"Katara," he began.

"I'm not leaving his side. Not until he wakes up."

Iroh placed a weathered hand on Hakoda's shoulder. "Let her be, Chief Hakoda. This is where she's needed most. I'm sure she will eat if we bring her food. We have much to do in the wake of the war's conclusion. We can't put it off any longer." He glanced at Katara from the corner of his eye but Katara paid him no mind.

Hakoda leaned over her and pressed his lips to her hair. "Please take care of yourself, too. Ask any of us to watch over him."

Katara ducked her head in a curt nod, her eyes still trained on Zuko's face. Sokka made to pick up Aang from his futon.

"Leave him. He's tired. Let him rest, too."

"I'll be back soon. Bring your favorite. Is it still smoked sea slug and lychee nut tea?"

Finally, Katara looked away from Zuko to stare at her brother with wide eyes. She nodded, speechless.

"You remember that?" she asked quietly.

Sokka shook his head. "Not from when we were here. Zuko mentioned it once when it was our turn to buy food for dinner from the markets at Fire Fountain City."

She looked back at Zuko and stroked his hair, keeping the shaggy strands out of his face. "I'll eat it."

Hakoda, Ursa, and Iroh allowed themselves hopeful smiles and they hurried out of the room before the Waterbender could change her mind. Katara shut her eyes and tightened her grip around Zuko's hands. She opened her eyes and surveyed his bedroom. It was over a year ago since they'd last been here.

The walls still maintained their deep red hue, as did most of the furniture. Nothing but the large four poster bed, an armoire, a desk and chaise.

' _This room has stayed the same in the past year… but if it were alive, would it even recognize_ us _?'_

Katara sighed and stared at the spot next to Zuko, remembering the first night they spent together, sleeping as far away from each other that the bed could allow. Katara climbed in under the covers and pressed herself against his side, careful to be gentle as she pillowed her head next to his, tucking her chin on top of his shoulder, the tip of her nose pressed into his neck, feeling the steady pulse beneath the delicate skin.

"Not leaving you again," she murmured against his shoulder before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ursa took a calm breath, demurely taking a sip of her warm tea as she waited for the men in front of her to calm down. Hakoda and Iroh had risen from the table, staring at her with twin expressions of incredulity. She heard a snort and turned to see the little Earthbender laughing as she ate her dinner.

"Got their heart rates up, Ursa."

"I imagine my request would, Toph."

"Lady Ursa, I have to insist that you reconsider," Hakoda said tightly, his polite tone strangely stilted and far too formal for the chieftain.

"I will not."

"Lady Ursa, if I may, I don't think it wise—"

"I appreciate your input, Iroh, but it's something I have to do." She scowled. "If this is about my safety, he is well restrained, is he not? And Katara has effectively stripped him of his Firebending. He poses no threat to me."

"You know as well as I do that my brother's evil did not lie just with his misuse of his Firebending but with his uncanny talent to manipulate and lie."

Ursa's eyes flashed in anger and she narrowed her gaze at her former brother in law. "I was his wife for ten years and was then cast aside to fend for myself alone. I'm well aware of what my ex-husband is capable of."

Iroh inclined his head apologetically. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to—"

Holding up a hand, Ursa waved aside his apology. "No worries, Iroh. But I would like to see him as soon as possible to get it out of the way. This is the last time I will see Ozai."

Hakoda sighed. "Could you manage to wait until Iroh and I have first attended to immediate concerns from our councils? I'd like for at least one of us to escort you."

With a wry smile, Ursa said, "I'll try to manage, though I can't promise much patience on my part. I've waited over a decade."

"I'll take her."

Eyes swiveled across the table to the Kyoshi warrior. Suki immediately flushed under their gazes and Sokka beamed with pride at his girlfriend. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders tightly and nodded.

"So will I."

"Don't count me out! Besides, I'm a human lie detector." Toph huffed and turned her pale eyes in the general direction of where Iroh and Hakoda stood. "Between the three of us, Ursa will be fine."

Ursa raised her eyebrows and looked up at the two leaders, a smug look in her eyes. "That settles it then. We'll go to the prison after dinner."

The group of four made the silent trek from the palace to the Capital Prison Tower. Toph and Sokka walked alongside Ursa while Suki followed a few paces behind, the three of them maintaining a perimeter around her. Toph raised her eyebrows at the barren, scorched earth that the prison stood on.

"There's no life here," she commented.

"The lack of any vegetation makes it very difficult to escape and for others to sneak in. Stealth doesn't work."

Sokka made a face. "Fire Lords sure are paranoid."

"With good reason, Sokka."

They were stopped by a guard who immediately stepped aside and bowed when she realized who was requesting entry.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Ursa. I didn't mean to act so rudely to you or friends of the Avatar."

"That's quite alright. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to see Ozai."

The soldier's hazel eyes grew wide. "O-o-of course."

She led them to the cell door and held an arm out. "He's in here."

"You don't lock the cell doors?" Suki asked.

"There's no need to. The prisoners are trapped behind the bars of their cage."

"We can handle this on our own now," Ursa cut in. "Thank you…"

"My name is Ming, Lady Ursa."

"Ming. Thank you for being so helpful."

Ming bowed quickly and hurried back to her post. Suki and Sokka lingered in the doorway.

"Go ahead. We'll stand out guard while you two talk to the Loser Lord."

"Just make sure you actually stand guard instead of make out with your girlfriend."

Sokka's face reddened and he hissed Toph's name in anger while Suki blushed and avoided eye contact with anyone resolutely facing one end of the corridor.

Toph grinned. "Right. See you guys later."

Ursa smiled softly at the younger ones' antics before she stepped into the cell, her gaze drawn to the dark corner where her ex-husband lay. She glared at the greasy mop of dark hair that hung like a curtain between them. He sat with his shoulders hunched over, his fingers gnarled as they clenched into fists. Slowly, he raised his eyes, and though the rest of him appeared haggard, his eyes remained sharp and bright. They cut into Ursa and she steeled her own eyes.

"I certainly wasn't expecting this."

"I had to see for myself."

Ozai leered at his former wife and Ursa fought the urge to react, refused to give him that satisfaction. She rolled her shoulders back, clapped her arms rigidly to her side.

"And what was it that you wanted to see, dear wife?"

" _Ex-wife_. You made sure of that when you banished me from the palace. I just wanted to see how far you'd truly fallen. Get the satisfaction of seeing you in your most hated state."

Ozai's eyes glinted dangerously. "And what would that be?" he asked smoothly.

"Powerless."

The former Fire Lord lunged forward, his dirty hands gripping the bars tightly. To her credit, Ursa didn't flinch, although Toph instinctively settled into a defensive Earthbending stance.

"Watch it, creep!" she warned.

"A little blind girl? That's all the security your beloved son would spare you?" Ozai smiled cruelly. "Unless of course, the traitor is dead."

"Zuko lives," Ursa replied, her voice hard. "He lives and he will rule the Fire Nation wisely and fairly. He'll redeem it from the ruin you and your ancestors brought upon it."

"Ruin? I ensured that this country was the strongest in the world!"

"Fear and hatred are not the measures of strength!"

"Only a weak, _stupid_ woman would say that."

"You will never see our children again. You will see _nothing_ but the walls of this cage for the rest of your damned life."

"Azula will free me. As will my many supporters. I only need to endure."

"News of your lack of Firebending will spread. No one will follow your lead. It's over, Ozai. We'll help Azula recover from the damage you've inflicted on her."

"The damage _I've_ done? What about you? The mother who ignored her daughter and thought her to be a monster."

"I _love_ my daughter."

"You _feared_ and _hated_ her. This is why Azula was strong. Until she was defeated by that Waterbending witch!"

"The only thing I feared about Azula was your sick influence. Now that she is free of you, she will heal."

Ozai curled his lip in disgust. "Now you sound like an insipid Air Nomad."

"Enjoy the darkness of your cell and your twisted thoughts. I assure you, you won't see anything else for the rest of your time on this world. Our children will grow and live happy lives without you. We're free of you. The whole world is free of you."

"Zuko will never be free of me. He will see me every time he looks in the mirror and sees his marred face and the shameful scar he bares. The country will see it. And you… you'll never be free of me. Azula is my true daughter. She can't escape me."

"You have _no_ power over us anymore. Together, we'll help Azula."

"That girl will never forgive you."

Ursa recoiled slightly. "Then I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to her. Which is more effort on my part than she ever received from you."

"Zuko will struggle and live in fear as Fire Lord. He is the ruler of the most hated nation in the world, as you reminded me. Many will try to kill him out of spite or because they believe he is wrong for this country."

"Zuko is a stronger man than you ever gave him credit for and I'm sorry you never saw that. He will succeed. Goodbye, Ozai."

Ursa gently grabbed Toph's shoulder. Toph nodded at her before they left the cell, Toph using her Earthbending to shut the cell door closed. Sokka and Suki straightened up from where they leaned against the wall.

"Settled?" Sokka asked, even though he and Suki had heard every part of their conversation.

"No one is to know that Ozai is being kept here. As far as the world knows, Ozai is gone. His supporters have to be dealt with swiftly." The threat to Zuko's safety echoed in her mind. "Let's return to the palace. "

* * *

Katara stirred, blinking slowly as the bright light permeated her eyelids. She leaned away to look over Zuko, frowning at the lack of change except for the subtle lightening of the marks on his body. She must have slept another day. She rose to go to the bathroom and use water to accelerate some of his healing when she jumped, startled by the Airbender sitting in the center of the room in meditation.

He opened one grey eye at her while she held a hand to her chest.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"It's okay… I just wasn't expecting you." Katara took the moment to look him over. "Are you okay?"

"No bumps or bruises."

Katara frowned at his choice of words. "But are you okay?"

Aang opened his other eye and relaxed his pose, rising to his feet. He focused on the bruising around her neck, the hollows of her cheek, the grayish pallor of her brown skin.

"Are you?"

"I will be as soon as Zuko wakes up."

Aang frowned and stared down at the floor. "Katara… when I saw how the Fire Lord took the life out of your body and threw you aside… _I was terrified._ I'd never felt that terror before. Or the rage."

"But you controlled it, Aang. You harnessed your emotions wisely. You defeated him."

"You did. What you did to him… was amazing."

Katara shrugged and sat on the foot of the bed. "You were right. Death wasn't the right answer. It would have been an easy way out for him. Now, he was to deal with what he's done. Retribution for all of the pain he's inflicted."

"I just— Katara, you mean a lot to me. You're one of my best friends."

"Aang, you're one of my best friends, too." She raised her eyebrows at his abrupt change of subject.

"Did you ever think maybe…?"

A pained expression crossed over Katara's face. "Aang... you and I are bound together by destiny. I found you. You're one of my best friends and I love you."

Aang smiled sadly at her tone. He looked away from her face to a spot just above her head. His grey eyes looked far more worn than they should have for a boy his age. "It's not enough though, is it? You love him more. Love him differently."

Katara looked back at Zuko's still form, frowning.

"In so many ways, he's my exact opposite. I know. But the things that matter… we're the same in those ways. We understand the darkest parts of each other and accept them. We force each other to be better. We fight, but more often than not, we fight for a resolution. Between the two of us, there's so much…"

Her voice fell away, unable to find the words to explain her feelings. Aang made a sound between a snort and a laugh. Katara looked at him and he shrugged, offering her a wry smile. Katara frowned, unused to the sarcastic expression on him.

"It makes sense," Aang agreed. At her confusion, he continued. "Fire is energy and willpower. It drives everything. Water nurtures and sustains. Together, there's life. There's balance."

Aang closed his eyes and sighed. "I never stood a chance, did I?"

Katara's lips parted and she stared at him, struggling to find the words that wouldn't hurt the Airbender any further.

"Maybe in a different life… Where I met you first… where Zuko and I made different choices."

Rocking back on his heels, Aang considered her admission. "Zuko once told me that his destiny and mine were bound, just like you said before." He chuckled. "I think any way it could have happened, nothing could have stopped the eventual bond between you two. But I'm happy for the two of you. You both are my friends."

"Aang…"

"I just wanted to wait until you woke. I'll tell the others you're up. Sokka dropped off some food for you before but it's probably gone stale by now. I know you won't leave his side, but don't forget— you need to eat and sleep, too, Katara."

Katara watched him leave the room and turned her gaze back to the comatose Firebender. She leaned forward onto the bed, clutching his hand tightly in one of hers. She rested her cheek on her other forearm, her eyes drinking in the placid expression on his face.

"I forgot to tell you," she murmured. "That night we spent in Makapu… Aunt Wu told me something else."

Katara sniffled, trying to fight back the water that stung her eyes.

"She told me… about a child of the moon. One who would do great things. A powerful, beautiful child of the moon… raised by the sun. And I refuse to believe that this could be anyone but you, you idiot." She sniffled through a watery smile.

"So hurry up and wake up. _Wake up!_ " she demanded, throwing his hand out of her grasp and standing. As if he would spring out of bed just to argue back and demand she stay with him.

Her breath shuddered and she felt her lips shake while she tried to hold back her tears. Zuko's immobility finally rocked through her to the core and Katara took his hand again, this time in both of hers. She held his rough knuckles to her lips, kissing the bruised skin delicately.

"Stupid… quit sacrificing yourself. Or you'll have nothing left to give," she rasped.

Running her fingers through his thick, midnight-colored hair, Katara relished its silkiness as it slid through her touch. So beautiful and so difficult to grasp. Just like the man it belonged to. Katara reached across for the bedside table and grabbed an object, folding his fingers around it. Then, Katara stood and bent over to kiss Zuko's forehead lightly.

"I love you, Zuko. I want you to be free."

Thick tears finally fell, plopping onto his pale skin and Katara rubbed them away with the pad of her thumb. She hiccuped through her cries. Placing a kiss over his scarred eye, she whispered, "Find peace. You deserve it."

She brought their lips together once.

"If the spirits are calling for you to go, you should go. Don't hold on just for me. This is killing the both of us."

Grazing their lips together once more, her breath fanning against his, Katara sighed, "Tell my mother I love and miss her terribly. She'd love you."

With a shaky breath, Katara told him once more, "I love you, Zuko."

She pulled away, a devastated expression on her face and she slowly untangled their fingers before stepping away, needing to call someone else to watch over him while she had time to herself.

The blue stone glimmered in the soft candlelight, nestled safely within ivory fingers.


	29. The Road Ahead

_Last Time…_

_Thick tears finally fell, plopping onto his pale skin and Katara rubbed them away with the pad of her thumb. She hiccuped through her cries. Placing a kiss over his scarred eye, she whispered, "Find peace. You deserve it."_

_She brought their lips together once._

" _If the spirits are calling for you to go, you should go. Don't hold on just for me. This is killing the both of us."_

_Grazing their lips together once more, her breath fanning against his, Katara sighed, "Tell my mother I love and miss her terribly. She'd love you."_

_With a shaky breath, Katara told him once more, "I love you, Zuko."_

_She pulled away, a devastated expression on her face and she slowly untangled their fingers before stepping away, needing to call someone else to watch over him while she had time to herself._

_The blue stone glimmered in the soft candlelight, nestled safely within ivory fingers._

* * *

Zuko shivered in the freezing cold, his breath escaping in thin silvery puffs. He hunched his shoulders, rubbing his palms together and using his breath of fire to release small flames from his mouth and keep his torso warm. His golden eyes scanned the horizon, seeing nothing but flat plains of ice and snow. Zuko had been curled on the ground like this for a while. He didn't know how long he had been there. The sun and moon didn't pass through the constant landscape of the sky. He didn't dare fall asleep to try and feel for the sunrise.

If he were being honest, he didn't know if he would wake up. His body was wracked by uncontrollable shuddering and Zuko breathed harshly through the burn of the icy wind entering his lungs, shutting his eyes against the ice that flew along its currents.

" _Wake up!"_

Zuko's eyes shot open and he whirled around, sending snow flying in the air.

"Katara!" he cried out. He stood and took several uncertain steps. "Katara!"

" _Stupid… quit sacrificing yourself. Or you'll have nothing left to give."_

Zuko's heartbeat raced and he panted as he tried to find out where her voice was coming from. He looked back up at the sky but saw nothing in the pearly grey clouds that stretched thinly above him.

"Sacrificing myself?"

He pulled up short at the memory of his father carelessly throwing aside Katara's lifeless body, the anger that engulfed him. He was so ready to die for her. Zuko shook his head. "Katara, I don't regret that," he hissed. "I'll always put you first."

"That's exactly her point. You need to put the two of you first. Together."

Zuko spun, his fists held up with weak flames struggling to come to life in the freezing air. He gasped harshly.

A young man stood in front of him, dressed in simple sable robes, unbothered by the arctic weather. His black hair was pulled back from his face and secured in a neat top knot. He had a kind face— it was rather square for a Fire Nation citizen, but with his porcelain skin and the beginnings of a beard growing from his sideburns, Zuko knew he had to be Fire Nation. Most of all, it was his eyes. His dark amber eyes that were so similar to his father's.

"Lu Ten?" Zuko croaked.

Lu Ten smirked back at him, though not unkindly. "Hey Zuko."

Zuko's eyes widened and he stared at their surroundings once more. "If you're here… am I dead?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, 'Not exactly'?" Zuko yelled. "I don't have time for this!"

"Well your temper certainly has shortened since I last saw you," Lu Ten commented dryly. "Come on, let's walk."

Zuko exhaled noisily through his nose and grudgingly followed after him. He eyed Lu Ten's clothes. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not really."

"Is this really happening? Or am I just imagining it?"

"Does it make a difference either way?"

Zuko frowned. "I guess not. Where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular. I've come to realize that walking helps clear the mind. Besides, we can't really go anywhere." Lu Ten folded his hands behind his back. "There isn't much else to do here."

"Where is here?"

"Generally speaking… the Spirit World. Specifically, I don't know. You created this place, Zuko."

"Me? The Spirit World? So I'm dead."

"Not exactly," Lu Ten reminded him. "You're… caught in between. Whether you live or die is entirely up to you."

"Obviously, I want to live," Zuko hissed.

"There's a barrier blocking your return and it stems from your own fear and insecurities of facing your next steps in life. You created this harsh environment from them. If you return, it will be difficult. A lot of work has to be done."

"I've done nothing _but_ work. All of my life has been a difficult struggle. It went to hell after you died."

Lu Ten frowned. "I know. I'm sorry about that, Zuko. But you've proven yourself time after time that you believe in righting the wrongs our family's committed. I've been watching over you and Father this whole time."

Zuko's shoulders slumped in shame. "I'm sorry. It's not like you planned on dying. Or knew the implications of it. I was sad to hear about your death. Uncle misses you a lot."

Lu Ten smiled knowingly. "I hear him sing every year on my birthday. I'm hoping one of these days he'll hear me singing with him. Listen, tell him I love him, okay?"

"If I ever get back."

Lu Ten stopped, gripping Zuko's shoulders tightly. "Never give up without a fight, Zuko. Listen to that Waterbender of yours. She's a good one."

Zuko smiled up at Lu Ten. "Thank you."

"What else is family for?"

Zuko's breath caught in his throat and a memory flashed in his mind. The golden light of a sunset bathing over the black sand of the beach. Being tossed in the air by his Uncle while Lu Ten laughed over the sandcastle the three of them constructed. Overcome, Zuko threw his arms around Lu Ten and Lu Ten returned the gesture.

" _I love you Zuko. I want you to be free_. _"_

Katara's voice sounded closer than before and Zuko wrenched away from Lu Ten, diving into the snow. His numb fingers brushed away snow until he scraped across the surface of the ice. He froze, a vision of blue eyes appearing to him from beneath the frosted surface.

"Katara!"

Zuko slammed his fist against the ice, flames bouncing off of the hard surface.

"Lu Ten! Help me!"

At the silence, Zuko lifted his head and searched for his cousin but once more, he was alone. He growled and began pounding on the ice when a loud _crack_ thundered into the vast openness, the ice thinning beneath him. Zuko braced himself and made to leap out of the way before the collapsed ice took him with it. He swallowed a gulp of air and threw himself to the side, but he was pulled into the freezing current before he had a good grip of the thicker ice.

The shock to his body caused Zuko to seize up in the water, the feeling of millions of tiny needles pricking his skin creating tension in his muscles. Zuko looked up at the dimming light from the hole above him.

" _Find peace. You deserve it."_

Zuko gagged, trying to hold his breath. A flurry of bubbles obstructed his vision but he saw a dark shadow pass through the light. Zuko forced his arms to move and pushed against the water, kicking his legs to propel him up to the surface. A slender arm reached down into the water and Zuko grasped it, pulling himself up to gasp at the cold air when he broke through the surface. The arm reached around his back and dragged him onto the surface of the ice. Zuko coughed up water, his chest sprawled while the lower half of his body was still submerged below the water. He climbed out and rolled over onto his back, closing his eyes.

" _If the spirits are calling for you to go, you should go. Don't hold on just for me. This is killing the both of us."_

"Katara," he moaned. "I'm trying."

"She knows. But she also knows how tired and hurt you are."

Zuko scuttled away on his back clumsily, slipping along the ice. He stared up, his eyes wide with panic before he realized this person was the one who pulled him out. He wiped the water from his face and stared at her. Zuko gaped at the cerulean blue eyes looking at him with concern.

The woman had dark skin and her hair was held in a loose braid, allowing shorter strands of the dark brown hair to fall across her face. She had the same set to her mouth as Katara. Her face was oval, her chin more pronounced than Katara's although that could be due to her older age. But it was the same cerulean eyes that convinced Zuko.

"You're…"

"My name is Kya. I'm Sokka and Katara's mother."

"So, this is it? I'm really dead."

"It's as your cousin told you. You're trapped between life and the Spirit World. You need to make a decision, Zuko," she told him gently.

"I choose to live!"

"Yet you chose to stay here just now."

"I— what?"

"You chose to come back here. You broke through ice for a reason, didn't you?"

"I thought… I thought I saw her beneath the ice. I wanted to save her."

Kya smiled and slowly reached out. She raised an eyebrow in silent question and Zuko nodded. She placed her hand on top of his larger one and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Thank you for doing your best to protect her. Katara's so strong but it's nice to know there's someone she can be vulnerable with."

"It's because of you that she fights so hard. Everything she does is because of how much she loves you."

"Not just me. Everyone. Katara has a big heart. She loves _so_ hard. And she never turns her back on those who need her. I think she blames herself for my death, but I would have sacrificed myself a million times over for my children. She needs to know that I'm okay. That I just want our family to be happy. I gave my life so she could live hers."

" _Tell my mother I love and miss her terribly. She'd love you."_

Kya smiled. "I know. Please tell her I know. And I think you're a good man. You're what she needed. She was so angry and hurt and you healed that pain in her heart."

Zuko scoffed. "I'm no healer."

"Katara was filled with grief and a need for revenge from the Fire Nation for what had happened. She blamed herself for my death. That's why she worked so hard at her Waterbending, to make sure that my saving the last Waterbender at the South Pole was worth it. You got through her anger. Shared it. Allowed her to see that _everything_ has two sides— good and bad."

" _I love you, Zuko_. _"_

"The choice is ultimately yours."

"I choose a life with her."

Kya beamed at him. "Remember that. Now go! She's waiting."

Zuko hesitated, but did the same as he did with Lu Ten, embracing the older woman. Kya returned the gesture with no regard for how Zuko was sopping wet with freezing water.

"Tell my family that I'm at peace and I love them."

"I promise."

Zuko rose and stood over the edge of the dark water. He looked over his shoulder and like he expected, he was alone again. But not for long. Without bothering to take a breath, Zuko dove back into the frigid water and let himself sink further into the blackness. The light from above dimmed and Zuko continued to allow the water to envelop him in its caress. He closed his eyes and felt his body begin to fight, the ache in his chest from lack of oxygen growing. Zuko pictured Katara's face and slipped away.

* * *

Katara's face fell into a grim frown as she continued her ministrations, carefully peeling away the bandages surrounding his chest, before healing the wound. In the days that had passed, her healing sessions had erased all other evidence of the two Agni Kais Zuko had fought in, save for the starburst on his chest where both his father and sister had permanently left their mark.

When she finished, Katara gently redressed the wound and tenderly stroked the back of her hand against his face. Then, she walked away and turned towards the window, taking in the view of the palace garden that it offered.

They were all trying to be patient.

To say it was difficult was a gross understatement. Iroh tried to maintain his peaceful countenance, but as he found himself as acting Fire Lord for longer than he thought, and there seemed to be no change in his nephew's condition, he grew restless. Ursa was beside herself with worry. The council suggested looking to new bloodlines to rule, earning themselves the wrath of the Dragon of the West, as well as her father's, which surprised her.

And Katara…

Katara just wanted it to end. Every night she slept by his side hoping that he would wake in the morning. And every morning, her heart would break as he remained still.

Her healing sessions kept the energy in his body flowing, kept it viable. But a dark thought whispered in the corners of her mind, wondering if her efforts were futile.

"Katara?"

Katara closed her eyes and sighed, clenching her fists at her side. "Please, Sokka, not now."

"I know that nights are when you have time to yourself, but the council needs a decision."

"Tell them they can take their proposition and shove it up their—"

"Sis… I know."

Katara felt her brother's presence at her back and he tucked her into his side. She looked up at him but he kept his gaze on the garden.

"I told them that you wouldn't agree, but they want to speak to you directly. Dad says that you should go to the meeting tomorrow and tell them yourself."

Katara exhaled noisily through her nose. "Fine," she grit out. She hugged Sokka tightly. "Why can't they see that I just need them to back off? I just need him to come back?"

"You're a war hero, Katara."

"I'm just Katara."

"Come on, come to dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Katara," Sokka's voice held a warning edge.

"I don't want to eat."

"Look, maybe if you—"

"I said I didn't want to!"

"How do the two of you expect anyone to sleep when you fight like a pair of grumpy dragon moose?"

The Water Tribe siblings broke apart, their jaws dropping as they stared at the bed. Zuko had pushed himself up onto his elbows, his head bowed as he took in a deep breath. Katara rushed to his side, trying to force him back down.

"Zuko, you shouldn't move too much. You'll aggravate your wound."

"This is going to hurt whether I'm lying down or sitting up. I feel stiff. I want to stretch my legs."

"Here, let me—"

"Katara, I got him."

Sokka gently pushed his sister aside and took one of Zuko's arms and gingerly wrapped it around his neck, knowing how the motion pulled at the healing skin on his chest. He apologized, but Zuko shook his head weakly. He guided Zuko to the corner of the bed so he could grasp the post. Zuko gave him a shaky smile in gratitude.

"Sokka, do you mind? I need to speak to your sister alone."

Sokka raised his eyebrows before he smiled and looked between the two. "Yeah, just don't make me an uncle yet," he joked.

Zuko rolled his eyes and if he had the energy, he would've punched Sokka. "I don't have the strength."

Narrowing his blue eyes, Sokka hissed, "Better not."

"Sokka!" Katara stomped her foot on the black marble, shooing him away angrily even though her cheeks were stained red. "Go get us food."

"Oh, so _now_ you want to eat."

"Will you just go?"

Sokka laughed as he went through the door, completely aware that the duo was not in the mood for food, but not before pausing to look over his shoulder at Zuko. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're okay."

Zuko stared back in awe and nodded back at him, surprised by the affection he felt for the goofy Water Tribe warrior. After Sokka closed the door, he sagged against the pole and Katara gripped him tightly, her face etched in worry.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should lie back down."

"No. I've been lying down for too long. Let's go out into the garden."

"The garden?"

Katara looked as if she would refuse his request but he supposed there was something in his expression that caused her to relent. She secured her hold around his waist and wouldn't let him move until he leaned on her. It was a slow process, but together, they made their way from Zuko's room into the private garden. Just as they were settling down on the edge of the pond, Zuko leaning against the thick trunk of the willow tree, they heard a commotion coming from Zuko's open window.

"He's awake?!"

"What?"

"Sokka, you liar!"

"Where'd they go?"

Katara made to stand up and call their attention but Zuko gripped the hem of her tunic, pulling her down.

"Don't let them see you!" he whispered.

"Why not?"

To her surprise and delight, Zuko pursed his lips in a slight pout that she found cute. He grumbled something and Katara knelt next to him.

"What?"

Zuko would have crossed his arms but the slightest motion tore at his chest. "I just entered the world of the living again and you want to spend time with them?"

Katara grinned. Pressing against his side, Katara leaned against the trunk, resting her head on his shoulder. Zuko sighed and leaned over, his head perched on hers.

"I'm sorry. But you should know that _everyone_ ' _s_ been worried sick about you, especially Iroh and your mother. And your damn council."

Zuko snorted. "I'll see them tomorrow." He frowned. "Katara, what happened?"

He felt Katara stiffen and looked down at her. Katara was wringing her fingers nervously. He reached over and grabbed her wrists to stop her. She looked up and as their gazes met, he gently urged her, "What happened?"

"Sokka said… the two of us… and then somehow I managed to heal myself. But you—" Katara's voice cracked and Zuko had to force her to look at him before she continued. "You weren't responding and I didn't know what to do and then you said goodbye to me, Zuko," she said roughly.

Katara shook her head. "You said goodbye and I thought that was it. I _never_ thought I would feel that much pain, so much anger. It was worse than when I lost my mother and it was my fault _again_. I wasn't good enough of a fighter to protect you. I wasn't good enough of a healer to save you. I… Aang managed to subdue your father and then…"

"Katara, what?"

She met his eyes fearfully. "I took away his bending," she whispered.

Zuko stared at her in shock. "You took away his Firebending?"

"I used bloodbending and then I remembered what Ty Lee taught me about chi blocking… benders are able to bend because they have the ability to extend their chi to interact with the elements. I severed his connection, took away his ability."

Katara moved away from Zuko, hugging herself as she turned away from him. She waited for him to tell her how she was a witch, that he couldn't be with her anymore. But instead, she heard his soft grunt of pain and turned, rushing to hold him up as he struggled to stand.

"Zuko! Please, don't leave!"

"Who said anything about leaving?" Zuko groaned. He held a hand to his chest. "Why are you turning away from me?"

"Aren't you disgusted by me? Scared of me?"

"I would never be disgusted by you. And the only time I'm scared of you is when you threaten me after I forget to do my share of the chores."

Katara stared at him, unsure of how to respond, in disbelief that he still cared for her, and grateful that he did. Zuko took her face and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"You're a powerful bender, Katara. You mastered your craft well and ensured that my father can't hurt anyone and that Aang wouldn't have to deal with something that would haunt him for the rest of his life."

Forgetting herself, Katara threw herself at him, immediately backing away at his hiss of pain. He pulled her in closer despite her protests.

"Your mother told me that she's so proud of you. And that she loves you and she's at peace. Stop blaming yourself."

Katara lifted a hand to her mouth in awe, letting out a small breath. "You met my mother?"

Zuko smirked. "And she told me to stop making you wait."

Katara beamed and Zuko thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world to see her so content and peaceful. She lowered her hand onto his chest tenderly.

"She's still looking out for me..."

Zuko kissed the crown of her head before tucking it beneath his chin. "That's what mothers do, Katara. No matter what."

She snuggled into his warmth and sighed. "Now what do we do?"

With an exasperated groan, Zuko cast his eyes upwards at the dark sky. "Now, I learn how to rule a country."

"Sounds simple," Katara quipped.

Glaring at her, Zuko drawled, "Right."

"You've got a tyrant for a girlfriend, so no problem."

"I don't think this country needs another tyrant."

"So… we've both got our work cut out for us."

The two laughed quietly and settled back down at the base of the willow tree, dipping their toes in the pond and enjoying the silence with each other. Neither noticed the small crowd of their friends and family watching happily from behind the railing that separated the palace halls and the private garden.

* * *

The group settled onto the soft grass in the garden, Toph falling backwards with her limbs spread while Suki and Katara arranged the settings on the low table for lunch. Behind them, Sokka, Zuko, and Aang murmured in quiet voices, discussing the latest council meeting.

"What are they on about?" Suki asked.

Katara rolled her eyes after looking back at them. "World leader things. It's complicated because even though Iroh removed a lot of the former administration as soon as possible, Zuko still doesn't know who to trust. And we're trying to reestablish peaceful alliances between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom."

"A century is a long time. A century of war…"

Katara nodded. "Zuko's also concerned about winning over his own people. They've been brainwashed… their school curriculum teaches nothing but how the Fire Nation is the superior country and to take what they can. A lot of people think Zuko is nothing but a pretender on the throne."

Suki rubbed Katara's shoulder sympathetically. "He'll win them over in time."

"She's right, Sugar Queen. Sparky won _you_ over, didn't he?"

Zuko sat down and reached for a bowl of rice. "I'm beginning to think that was an easier battle," he grumbled, ignoring Katara's glare from across the table. "There's still a lot to be done. Vetting the council of advisors, trials for my father's loyalists, promoting new people to leadership positions in the military… trying to find out who's trustworthy."

Toph grinned and punched her palm. "Leave that to me, Sparky."

Sokka paused as he lifted his chopsticks to his mouth. "That's actually not a bad idea. Toph would kind of be like your own lie detecting Grand Secretariat. Of course, without the menacing troop of Dai Li assassins. Could you imagine Toph with her own Dai Li agents under her control?" Sokka made a face and continued his lunch.

"Right," Aang cut in. "Anyway… I have faith in you, Sifu Hotman." Aang ignored the way Zuko's eyebrow ticked in annoyance. "We'll make a great team. Together, we can convince everyone that things will be different, in a good way."

Zuko's frown remained. "There's also the matter of redistribution of wealth. My father kept a lot of people in his pocket, which means a lot of Fire Nation citizens have been struggling. The initial financial reports Uncle showed me are overwhelming. I don't blame a lot of people for being angry at me."

"Aw come on, Zuko, you know it's just misplaced."

"Sokka's right. A lot of healing needs to take place."

Katara met Zuko's gaze, flushing from the intensity of his golden eyes. He gave her a crooked grin. "It's a good thing I have the world's best healer at my side, then."

Aang shifted uncomfortably. "Speaking of which, Katara, about your bloodbending…"

Katara sighed. She and Aang had been having this argument for weeks now since their defeat of Ozai. She put down her chopsticks and met his eyes warily. Aang tapped his fingers together nervously.

"Aang, I've already told you, it's not about the bending, it's about the bender. You used to fear Firebending and now look at you."

"It's just… it seems so dark."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Well if you ask me, it was pretty useful since it kept you from having to murder someone, so tell me, Twinkletoes, which is the better option?"

"Toph's right, Aang. Just think about all of the other ways it could have ended that day. If my sister didn't step in…"

Katara frowned, disliking how it seemed to become an attack on the Airbender after he merely voiced his opinion. Zuko cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"Aang, there's a dark _and_ a light side to most things. The only way to truly understand something is to know both parts." Zuko looked at Katara meaningfully. "Like a person. You can only know them if you've seen them at their best and supported them through their worst."

Katara looked down at her hands. "The use of bloodbending to control other people against their will… is something I've had to internally deal with. But I won't deny that it's come in handy the past few months. And what about its possible applications in healing and saving lives? I don't regret learning the skill."

Aang pursed his lips but nodded in agreement. "Okay. Then maybe, it's just a skill that needs regulation to ensure it can't be misused."

Katara smiled. "We can work on that together."

* * *

_Five Years Later..._

Stretching her hands above her head, Katara groaned as her joints cracked and her muscles lengthened. She was finally returning to the Fire Nation after a long two months spent back at home in the Southern Water Tribe. As much as she enjoyed being surrounded by the familiarity of snow and sea, Katara found herself yearning for the warmth and sunlight of the Fire Nation.

Of course, she also yearned for a certain Fire Lord.

They'd had to separate shortly after celebrating the birth of Sokka and Suki's second child— a boy named Sato. Sokka had been appointed ambassador between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe after Zuko's coronation, but after three years, and after Suki announced her first pregnancy, which resulted in their daughter Sika, Sokka found that he missed his home too much to stay in the Fire Nation Capital and end up raising his young family there. Katara elected to take his place, providing the Fire Lord didn't disagree.

He didn't. Zuko was eager for Katara to have a permanent reason to stay in the Fire Nation with him. It had been two years since Katara accepted the position now and she called the Fire Nation home just as she did the Southern Water Tribe.

Katara walked down the ramp from the ship and waited for her guards to lead her to her mount. That was another thing she had to get used to— having guards appointed to her since she was now not only a war hero, but a dignitary bound by the Fire Lord's protection. Initially, she bristled against the protection detail, arguing with Zuko about her ability to take care of herself, but she relented to give him peace of mind. As much as either of them hated to admit, there were still those out there that wanted Zuko and the rest of them dead.

The past five years were difficult for them. But they were getting by and doing amazing work. And whenever they all had the time to visit Iroh's teashop in Ba Sing Se sharing stories, they all agreed it was worth it.

Lifting a hand to her eyes to shield them from the bright sunlight, she froze at the bottom of the ramp, her jaw dropping before she laughed at the sight of her grumpy fiancé.

Although he retained his taciturn expression, Katara could discern the slight softening in his gaze as he saw her. Katara ran towards him and straight into his arms that opened as she got closer, her laughter ringing through the air.

"I didn't know you were coming to pick me up. I thought you'd be in meetings all day because of the new trading routes you were setting up with Bumi."

"Mother reminded me that those could wait. Seeing you for the first time in weeks couldn't."

"I'll have to thank Ursa when we get back to the palace then."

Zuko smirked at her and Katara couldn't help but flush at the look he gave her, his handsome face still flustering her after being together for over six years. She took in the slight changes that happened since Zuko had to leave the South Pole a month early to return to his duties. She guessed that his hair had grown even longer, although he still managed to keep it all in it a top knot fastened by his golden headpiece, even though she knew it brushed past his shoulder blades when he took it down.

Katara was happy to see that he didn't look as if he wasn't sleeping. His eyes remained golden and bright. Zuko had grown taller yet again. Now, he was more than a full head taller than her. His face had lost all childhood softness, the angular planes of his face more pronounced.

"Finished ogling yet?"

"I haven't seen you in a month!" Katara protested. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto one hip. "Don't act like you weren't doing the same."

"You're right. I'm just much more subtle."

Katara rolled her eyes and took his arm as he led her to their ostrich horse, accepting his help as he boosted her onto the high saddle before sitting behind her.

"And I have to hide you before my mother finds you and steals you to go over wedding details."

"She's well within reason to be worried about it. It's only a few days to the wedding."

Zuko looked at the betrothal necklace around her neck, unable to hide the happiness on his face at the prospect of getting married. He still couldn't believe she had said yes two years ago as soon as she accepted her position as ambassador.

_They were sitting under the willow tree, Katara sitting between Zuko's legs, her head pressed against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. She appreciated the intimacy of hearing evidence of his life._

" _I'm glad you decided to take over from Sokka."_

_Katara turned in his arms and smiled up at him. "Well if we're talking about maintaining peaceful relations between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation, I think I'm more than qualified."_

_Zuko smiled back. "Overqualified," he agreed. He hesitated, his fingers idly drawing patterns on her stomach where he had wrapped his arms. "It had me thinking…"_

" _Oh no."_

_Katara yelped when Zuko playfully pinched her. She giggled. "I'm joking."_

" _You're going to be staying here… we've been together for a long time… the people love you…"_

" _What's your point?"_

" _Don't you think it's time to give them a Fire Lady?"_

_Katara completely turned around and sat up, Zuko's arms falling away. "Married? You want to get married?"_

_Hurt splashed against Zuko's features. It cut deep and Katara saw it reflected in the golden depths of his eyes. "You don't?"_

" _It just seems really fast."_

_With a frown, Zuko insisted, "We've been together for nearly four years." He watched Katara fidget under his gaze, pulling at the curly ends of her long hair. "Katara, I'd appreciate some honesty from you."_

_Katara stared back, recognizing the same words she had uttered to him so long ago, when they had first met and started down the path that led them to each other. "I haven't lied to you in a long time, Zuko."_

_He smiled tenderly at her. "Do you love me?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Do you think you'll ever change your mind about us?"_

" _No." Katara's voice was strong with her conviction and her answers caused a pleasant warmth to settle deep in Zuko's body._

" _Then why not?"_

_Zuko's smile grew as Katara stammered, finding her nervous habit endearing. He gently rubbed his thumb over her hand as they interlaced fingers. Katara's cheeks took on a rosy hue and Zuko gave her a roguish grin, thoroughly enjoying the color against her deep skin._

" _Fair point," he conceded with mock seriousness._

_Setting her jaw, Katara glared at him, causing Zuko's grin to grow. "Shut up," she mumbled. "See? This is my exact point. We keep bickering like lousy teenagers."_

" _I wouldn't call us lousy. And you know you like arguing with me," Zuko mused, tilting his head in consideration._

 _Katara grinned cheekily, enjoying how playful Zuko was being. She knew he had been under a lot of stress recently. "Yeah, I suppose I_ am _pretty spectacular."_

_Zuko leaned forward and snapped his teeth at her in teasing censure. Katara halfheartedly pushed at his chest to keep him off of her, struggling to maintain her scowl through her giggles._

" _Zuko!"_

" _Say my name with more feeling," he whispered against her ear._

" _Zuko!" she gasped, her cheeks flaming at this point._

" _That sounds about right."_

_Katara threw him a scandalized look, causing Zuko to laugh. She couldn't help but relent, relaxing at the husky sound._

" _Back to the matter at hand," she prompted._

" _Like I said, you've already won over the people's hearts. And it's about time, don't you think?"_

_Katara's expression softened and she leaned up onto her knees, cradling his face in her hands. Zuko visibly perked up and he looked at her with such hopeful excitement, Katara had to grin. "Yes."_

_Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer against him and Katara shifted until she was completely settled in his warmth. She shot him an impish smirk and earned herself a tenderness in his gaze that she didn't see often, but warmed her heart. Zuko's face lit with such happiness that Katara couldn't believe that she was the one that caused it. As he stood, lifting her in his arms, Katara felt her smile widen as she beamed up at him, her laughter echoing throughout the tranquil garden while he spun her around._

" _Zuko!" she giggled. "I'm getting dizzy!"_

_Zuko placed her back on the ground with his hands on her hips in a firm grip to steady her. "I love you, Katara. You mean everything to me."_

_Katara closed her eyes in anticipation when he lowered his face towards hers. She shivered at the feeling of his scarred skin brushing against her cheek, his breath warm against the shell of her ear._

" _While your eyes are still closed…"_

_Katara knit her eyebrows together. "What?"_

_His fingers grazed around her neck, one hand lifting up the masses of brown curls while the other fastened something, its weight tugging against the back of her neck. Zuko watched her cerulean eyes pop open and stare at him in wonder before looking down. Since his coronation and the need to wear his golden headpiece, Zuko elected to keep her mother's necklace safely hidden away until he had a daughter to pass it down to._

_She lovingly touched the smooth surface of the stone, marveling at the beauty of its colors, a myriad of swirling blue, red, gold, and grey. As she lifted the stone in the light, she gasped at the streak of luminosity that reminded her of the sheen of flowing silk. Delicately etched into the surface of the stone was a sun with two crescent moons on either side of it, reminding Katara of the crest on her father's armor, except the full moon was altered to a sun._

" _Zuko, this is beautiful."_

" _This material is called a tempest stone since it's said to carry a storm within it. I thought it was fitting."_

 _Katara held it tightly in one hand, the other cupping his cheek. "I love it. I love_ you _."_

_She pressed her lips against his, sighing as Zuko took control of their kiss, deepening it and overwhelming her until she was breathless. Katara yelped and blushed furiously when he lifted her up._

" _Zuko!"_

" _We're celebrating," he quipped, walking towards the bedroom they shared. He grinned when she slapped his chest teasingly and sent his thanks to Agni that he found a woman to give him a reason to laugh everyday._

As Zuko lifted Katara off of the ostrich horse and walked through the main courtyard with her, he caught sight of the wedding preparations. Dozens of servants were setting up the courtyard in front of the temple with rows of seats and an overwhelming amount of flowers. Zuko leaned down to kiss Katara's forehead and offered her a warm smile.

"I still can't believe you agreed to be by my side throughout all of this."

Katara stepped closer to him. "Well where did you expect me to be? Behind you?" She scrunched up her nose. "Not a chance, Sparky. Partners."

His arms wrapped around her middle and she nestled deeper against him, resting her head against his heart, her hand pressed to the hollow of her throat to hold onto her betrothal necklace.

"Partners," Zuko agreed.

From the top of the palace steps, they stared out over the courtyard and the capital city to the sea beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say a massive thank you for all the feedback I received over the past two chapters. I appreciate all of it. I never expected them to spur the reaction that they did.
> 
> And the stone I described is real and beautiful. It's called pietersite if you're interested in looking it up.


	30. Epilogue: The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: gratuitous use of italics and flashbacks.

_Last Time…_

_As Zuko lifted Katara off of the ostrich horse and walked through the main courtyard with her, he caught sight of the wedding preparations. Dozens of servants were setting up the courtyard in front of the temple with rows of seats and an overwhelming amount of flowers. Zuko leaned down to kiss Katara's forehead and offered her a warm smile._

" _I still can't believe you agreed to be by my side throughout all of this."_

_Katara stepped closer to him. "Well where did you expect me to be? Behind you?" She scrunched up her nose. "Not a chance, Sparky. Partners."_

_His arms wrapped around her middle and she nestled deeper against him, resting her head against his heart, her hand nestled in the hollow of her throat to hold onto her betrothal necklace._

" _Partners," Zuko agreed._

_From the top of the palace steps, they stared out over the courtyard and the capital city to the sea beyond._

* * *

A warm breeze blew in from the open window, bringing the scent of saltwater and sun baked sand with it. The silky red curtains fluttered gently. Katara moaned softly, drowsily arching her back as she stretched. Warm, calloused fingers danced across her bare skin and she instinctively shied away from the tickling touch. The heat followed her, molding itself along her back. A strong arm wrapped around her, a large hand caressing the span of her ribs, tugging her closer.

"Too early to be awake," she groaned.

Zuko's chest rumbled as he tried not to laugh at her grumpy tone. "It's nearly midday."

"Too early," Katara insisted, trying to pull the thin covers over her head.

Zuko snatched it away from her, spurring Katara to glare at him over her shoulder with annoyed disbelief. He growled as he rolled over her, trapping her within the cage of his arms and legs.

"You're so annoying," she griped.

Pursing his lips, Zuko leaned closer to her. "You know what's really annoying? Being up since dawn while my beautiful, naked wife is _sleeping_ next to me."

Katara grinned up at him mischievously. "Your fault for being a Firebender," she sniffed haughtily.

She laughed at the irritated expression on his face, although the sound quickly morphed into a breathless sigh as Zuko ducked his head to nip at the delicate skin of her neck. Zuko smirked when he lifted his eyes, watching her cheeks flush and her blue eyes darken as she watched him. He closed his eyes, moaning softly when Katara reached up a hand, her nails scraping across his back before tangling in his long, inky locks.

Katara smiled alluringly at him, enjoying the press of his body. With her other hand, she tentatively explored the body she knew as well as her own, savoring the way her touch caused her husband's strong muscles to jump beneath his skin, the way his breath caught, how his heart skipped. She leaned up to kiss him deeply, gasping when he lightly nibbled on her bottom lip and granting him entrance to her mouth. Their skin felt like livewires, jolts reverberating through their bodies where they touched and Katara threw her head back with a breathy mewl.

"Thank you, Zuko."

Zuko opened his eyes, his golden eyes smoldering at her. "For what? I haven't even done anything… yet." He pressed his lips down the column of her neck to her stomach, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin under him.

"For being an amazing man. And having a good heart. Making my life interesting. Making me feel loved. Melting the ice around my heart and opening my eyes to things my anger and prejudices blinded me to before."

Zuko kneaded the soft skin of her hips before pressing their lips together. "I could say the same for you."

"I'm a strong man, too?" Katara mocked.

Katara felt his lips curve into a smile against hers.

"The strongest."

She scoffed and pushed him, rolling them over so she was pinning him down. Zuko involuntarily twitched at the way her chocolate-colored curls brushed against the sensitive skin of his chest.

"See?" he asked breathlessly.

Katara hummed at him noncommittally before leaning down to kiss the scar on his chest, the one he earned for protecting her, unknowingly rubbing against him.

Zuko sighed and hugged her tighter to him. "Katara, thank you for your beautiful soul. For soothing my temper with your gentleness. You showed me that kindness and strength don't need to be separate virtues… that they're strongest together and it's personified in you. I don't know how you could be any more precious to me. I love you."

Smiling at the softness in his tone, Katara turned her head to meet his lips in a heated kiss. Even days into their honeymoon, he still whispered sweet, heartfelt words to her, as if the vows they made in front of his nation and the world's leaders weren't enough.

_Katara finished putting on the earrings Zuko had given her for her birthday so long ago and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Was that really her?_

_She jumped at the gentle touch on her shoulder, turning to meet Ursa's happy gaze. Katara put her hand on top of her soon-to-be mother-in-law's._

" _Finally, the day's arrived." Ursa murmured. "Katara, you look radiant."_

_Katara blushed. "Thank you, Ursa. I can't believe it's happening."_

_Ursa hugged Katara as tightly as she could without rumpling the extravagant wedding robes. "I'll see you when you walk down the aisle. I should go check on Zuko now."_

_Katara laughed. "Please do. I hope his nerves aren't making him threaten the staff."_

" _I'm sure Iroh is keeping him in line to the best of his ability." Ursa kissed Katara on the cheek lightly before leaving the room._

_Katara stared at her reflection again, slowly letting out a deep breath. She smiled at the way her betrothal necklace caught the late afternoon light, a soft fiery glow bouncing onto her tan skin. Her hands glided down the silk of her dress, smoothing it out. Katara insisted that she be married in Water Tribe ceremonial wedding robes. Zuko was happy to let her wear whatever she desired, but as Katara was being crowned as Fire Lady as well, the council wanted her to represent the Fire Nation as well. She relented and agreed to a compromise._

_Her dress robes were white, in accordance with tradition for Fire Nation brides. However, they were trimmed in soft lavender and silver in accordance with traditional Water Tribe wedding dresses, as opposed to red and gold. The dress had a high collar around the nape of her neck but plunged at the center of her chest where the robes crossed, allowing for her betrothal necklace to be visible. The barest hint of the curve of her breasts could be seen. The sleeves billowed in large bell shapes, completely swallowing her slender arms, but Katara refused to wear the petticoat, not wanting to be uncomfortable during the ceremony and celebration by the skirt's volume. Instead, the dress remained form-fitting around her torso, accentuating her waist and hips, before flaring out minimally to allow her the freedom to move comfortably. The lavender trim was embroidered in silver thread with swirling designs that mimicked oceanic waves. But the wide lavender sash that tied around her waist held the image of soaring dragons, their tails curling along the fabric, even behind her back where the belt was tied in an intricate bow._

_Her nails were filed and painted a pale pink color. As for her makeup, her ladies-in-waiting were adamant about accentuating Katara's bright blue eyes. They applied dark gold shimmer over her eyelids with a darker brown in the crease. Then, her eyes were lined with black kohl, coming to a thin wing at the corners of her eyes. They used a mixture of crushed kohl, water, and honey to generously coat her lashes to make them appear longer. They dusted a rosy blush onto her cheeks and painted her lips a deep ruby color._

_The hairdressers at the Royal Spa were at a loss with what to do with her massive amounts of hair. Katara was surprised to find out that both countries did similar things in regards to the hair— extravagant braids. Since she had no future occasion to wear her hair the way she would for her wedding, Katara consented to the intricate braided updo Fire Nation brides wore. Ursa smiled at the sight of Katara with her hair piled on the top of her head in a thick braided crown. Katara requested that they string small flowers in her hair, like in the Water Tribes. They managed to find small white flowers and wove them into the braids, held in place with Ursa's old jade hairpiece._

" _You look beautiful, Katara."_

_Katara turned, grinning at her sister-in-law and niece and nephew. Carefully, Katara bent as much as she could so she could envelop Sika in her arms. Suki crossed the room, an infant Sato cooing in her arms, his tiny fingers gripping the hem of her dress' neckline._

" _Hi sweetie," Katara gushed. She looked up at Suki and smiled shyly. "Thanks, Suki. I just can't wait for it to be done with."_

" _Exciting, isn't it? I still remember the way I felt before I married Sokka." Suki smiled knowingly. "Everything's set up outside. We're just waiting for the Fire Sage and Chief Arnook to give the signal for the procession to start. Is Zuko ready?"_

" _I wouldn't know, would I?" Katara laughed. "But Ursa just left to check on him, so I'm sure she's keeping him and Iroh on track."_

_Suki tilted her head thoughtfully. "I don't know… your father went to go speak to him, so they might be held up."_

_Katara groaned. "Would you mind?"_

" _Of course not. I'll just tell Hakoda that you need him."_

" _Well you wouldn't be wrong. Who else is going to walk me down the aisle?"_

_Suki kissed Katara's cheek and took Sika's hand in one of her own. "We'll see you outside!"_

_Katara took another deep breath to calm herself but jumped at the rhythmic banging of the gongs in the palace courtyard._

" _Ease up, Sweetness."_

" _Toph!" Katara exclaimed happily. She rushed to the door to greet the Earthbender. "I thought you wouldn't be able to make it."_

" _Like I'd miss the wedding of the century. Especially if it's between you and Sparky. I told my students they could have a few days off. They're very big supporters of your fiancé now."_

" _I'm sure."_

" _I'd tell you that you look beautiful, but… you know." Toph waved a hand in front of her eyes and Katara chuckled._

" _It's not as if looks matter to you anyway, Toph."_

" _I figure I can just guess based on how Zuko's heartbeat changes when he sees you for the first time."_

" _Have you seen him?"_

" _Yup."_

" _How is he?"_

" _Angry."_

_Katara rolled her eyes. "Why?"_

" _Says he's not annoyed, but Iroh says he's just impatient to get this over with already. You kept him waiting for two years, Sweetness."_

" _Well that's not_ my _fault! He was ruling a war torn country. And I had to sign all of those wedding documents and then train Toriq to take over as ambassador. On top of those stupid Fire Lady lessons."_

_Toph scoffed. "Fire Lady Katara… Still like the sound of Sugar Queen more."_

" _Of course you would," Katara said wryly._

" _Excuse me, ladies."_

_Katara and Toph turned to see Hakoda standing in the threshold. The chieftain stared at his daughter with unabashed pride, his eyes suspiciously glassy._

" _That's my cue. I guess I better go find Aang and his girlfriend."_

_Katara brightened. "He brought Kara?" She thought the Earth Kingdom girl was rather sweet, if not a bit shy._

_Toph grinned wickedly. "Yup. Time to break out all of the stories from when I was teaching him Earthbending."_

" _Don't be too mean."_

_Toph waved a hand behind her as she walked away. "He's already eighteen, Katara! For spirits' sake, quit mothering him."_

_Katara fidgeted under her father's gaze. "Hi, Dad."_

" _Katara, you look like a princess." Hakoda chuckled, allowing Katara to realize how much she would miss that sound. "Your mother would have been so proud to see you and all of the work you've done."_

_Biting down on the inside of her cheek to keep from crying, Katara nodded and threw herself into Hakoda's embrace. "I know." She sniffed and asked, "So is it time now?"_

_Hakoda's eyes softened and he nodded. "It's time."_

_He reached down to lower the veil in front of her face and held out his arm. Katara wrapped her hands around the crook of his elbow. Hakoda led Katara to the palanquin that would deposit them in front of the gates of the courtyard. In preparation for the wedding, she had gotten ready in one of the vacant villas near the palace. Ursa told her that it was the home she had stayed in before her own royal wedding, explaining its unusual proximity to the palace._

_As the palanquin bearers lowered them down, Hakoda held tightly onto his daughter's hand as she carefully maneuvered out of the carriage. Katara let out a soft exhale at the transformation of the usually empty courtyard._

_Weddings customarily took place at midday here and weddings in the Water Tribes took place at night. Both Zuko and she had decided on holding the ceremony at sunset. The result was that the sky was alight with a purple and orange haze, darker blue creeping in from the eastern horizon. The sun and moon were both present, greeting each other from the borders of the sky._

_Rows of lanterns were strung across the length of the courtyard, their light indistinguishable in the remaining light, but Katara knew they would bathe the space in a warm glow after the sun finished setting. Long tables of food and wine surrounded the perimeter, their smells wafting to her on the gentle breeze. The aisle and steps of the temple were lined with a mixture of fire lilies and moon lilies, the crimson color clashing wonderfully against the pale cream buds. As the reception went on, the moon lilies would bloom during the night and release their fragrant scent._

_The rhythmic gongs spurred her to move, keeping pace with her father. Katara looked ahead to where the steps led up to the temple, a table set up for her and Zuko. Moving amongst the rows of seats, Katara smiled at the guests who came to wish them good luck and love on their day. She met Asha's gaze and her daughter Aiko's. Asha tenderly held hands with a man Katara didn't recognize, but she saw his kind eyes. She even saw the girls from the brothel she had worked in before working in the palace, Haku smirking at her as she walked by._

_A hushed call of her name drew Katara's attention to where Princess Yue sat with Toriq. Katara offered them both a happy smile. Katara's decision to go to the Fire Nation so long ago had inspired Yue to finally stand up to her father. Chief Arnook hadn't been pleased, but he eventually relented in order to make his only daughter happy. Her frequent travels to the Fire Nation with her father led to her eventual reacquaintance with Toriq._

_They were approaching the temple steps now. Katara caught a glimpse of her brother and Suki with their children, the Kyoshi Warriors seated nearby. Ty Lee sat with them, her long cinnamon hair in its usual braid. In the final battle, Ty Lee had betrayed the troop she fought with to defend the Water Tribe soldiers who had come from Ba Sing Se. Suki was holding Sokka's hand tightly and he grinned toothily at his sister before Sato began to fuss. Kanna and Pakku sat next to him with pleased smiles, Sika perched on the Waterbending master's lap. In front of them, Iroh beamed proudly while Ursa discretely dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief._

_Hakoda stopped at the foot of the steps and Katara began to turn forward. As her eyes drifted, she paused, connecting with a pair of wide grey eyes. Aang smiled at her, mouthing that she looked pretty, before jerking his head. Katara looked where he directed and felt her stomach flutter at the man in front of her._

_Zuko was descending the steps regally, his chin lifted and his steps confident, even with the long robes he wore. They were his usual Fire Lord robes, deep crimson edged in gold. A gold sash wrapped around his waist and two panels of darker red edged in gold swirled majestically in front and behind him. Around his shoulders were three layers of pointed shoulder pads, one made completely of gold. They were clasped together by a golden flame at his chest. The crown glinted against his sleek hair, the black locks pulled away from his face, flowing behind him._

_His golden eyes were full of intent, focused on the veiled bride next to Hakoda. They burned with the passion and love he felt for her._

_Zuko stopped in front of Hakoda and Hakoda regarded him self-assuredly. He ignored the way Zuko's eyes turned wary and lifted his chin._

" _Do you love my daughter?" Hakoda's voice boomed across the courtyard and Katara stared up at her father in confusion._

_Zuko's expression momentarily shifted from his impassive mask, his lips parting in shock, his eyebrow raised. His pale face resettled into an expression of fierce determination. His velvety baritone voice echoed, "With everything I am."_

" _Will you treat her with the respect she deserves?"_

" _Every damn day."_

_Hakoda's blue eyes crinkled and his lips twitched imperceptibly. "You'll have to deal with me if you break her heart."_

" _If that happens, I'll sail to the South Pole myself."_

_Murmurs rumbled in the crowd, concentrating around the Fire Nation nobility. This sort of emotional outburst was rare at royal weddings. The whispers increased when Hakoda bowed, his hands gestured to resemble a flame as was Fire Nation custom. Zuko motioned for Hakoda to stand and extended his forearm. Hakoda grinned and grasped it, prompting cheers from the Water Tribe citizens present in the crowd._

_Hakoda clapped Zuko's back heartily and smiled at Katara, taking her hand and placing it firmly in Zuko's. He closed the Fire Lord's hand over hers and patted it. As he did so, both Zuko and Katara's large sleeves slipped down towards their elbows, revealing the red silk tied around Katara's wrist and the worn leather band around Zuko's, adorned only with two simple blue beads, weathered with years' worth of exposure._

" _Take care of each other."_

" _I love you, Dad."_

" _Thank you, Hakoda."_

" _That's precious cargo you have there, Fire Lord Zuko."_

" _I'm well aware."_

_Hakoda leaned over and kissed Katara's temple through her veil before turning to walk to his seat. Zuko motioned to lift the veil when a strong current blew across them, rustling their robes and hair. It carried the thin organza material up and over so it cascaded prettily from the top of her crown of braids, brushing softly against her shoulder blades. The couple turned to stare at Aang, who shrugged innocently at them. The couple turned their smiles towards each other, pleased at the Avatar's silent blessing before they climbed up the temple steps._

_Zuko carefully led Katara to the low table and helped her kneel onto the plush cushion before kneeling next to her. The head Fire Sage and Chief Arnook nodded at them before addressing the crowd._

" _Today," the Fire Sage proclaimed, "is a momentous day in Fire Nation history. Our beloved ruler, Fire Lord Zuko, will take Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe as his wife and our new Fire Lady."_

" _The Water Tribes witness a cherished daughter find her husband and welcome a new son to the tribes."_

_The crowd erupted in a ripple of applause._

" _We begin by purifying the couple to remove old concerns, past wrongdoings, and prepare them for their new life together."_

_Chief Arnook raised an ivory basin from the table and held it in front of Katara and Zuko._

" _This water from the North Pole's Spirit Oasis is the catalyst with which we send our wishes to Tui and La such that the water cleanses Fire Lord Zuko and Master Katara and blesses them as the moon blesses the tides."_

_Katara and Zuko dipped their hands in the basin and washed their hands. They shared a look at the feeling of the cool water over their skin. Zuko felt energy in the water and Katara smiled, recognizing the special properties of the water she had used so long ago to save him. Chief Arnook handed them a cloth to dry their hands with._

_The Fire Sage stepped forward and raised his arms, a length of corded rope held in his hands. He nodded at Chief Arnook and together they laid it over Zuko and Katara's shoulders, tying a knot._

" _This cord is representative of your bond. You are no longer two, but one in your new life as husband and wife. For fear of Agni's wrath, no one can break this bond."_

_With careful precision, the Fire Sage lit one finger and set the cord on fire. It immediately caught, causing several gasps from the non-Fire Nation guests. Katara blinked at the strange sensation of the flames licking quickly at her skin, but the cord fell away to ashes, blown away in the wind. There was no trace of a singe on her white robes._

_The Fire Sage beckoned Hakoda and Ursa forward, laying out cups for the four of them, pouring spiced wine into each of them. Katara watched the garnet-colored liquid flow, recalling the warmth in her belly that it caused and the pleasant sense of euphoria it brought._

" _The groom, bride, and their parents shall drink the wine to unite their families, the sacred wine bringing them closer to Agni."_

_Katara glanced at Zuko out of the corner of her eye, her lips imperceptibly moving as she reached for her cup of wine. "Drinking spirits to get closer to the spirits?"_

_Zuko smirked. "Just drink."_

_Placing the cups back down, the Fire Sage clapped once and bowed his head._

" _Fire Lord Zuko, if you would please repeat after me," Chief Arnook instructed. "I solemnly vow to protect my wife as I would my own heart. I hereby look to her heart as home. I vow to lend her my strength as she needs it and humbly ask for her love in return. I promise to grant her a love whose depths are greater than the ocean's."_

_Zuko turned and his eyes met Katara's. Staring deeply into her bright blue eyes, he repeated his vows in a clear, strong voice. His words echoed in Katara's ears and pulled at her heart. Without realizing, she gripped his hand tightly._

" _Master Katara, if you please."_

_Katara nodded at the Fire Sage._

" _I vow to serve my husband as he needs me— wife, mother, and partner. I will be the light that leads him home. I vow to maintain the spark that fuels our love. By the power of Agni, I will ensure that the reach of our devotion will burn as eternally as the sun lights the sky."_

_Hearing Katara say the traditional Fire Nation vows, caused Zuko's heart to race. Katara's kind voice managed to travel on the wind and he found himself returning the soft smile that graced her lips as she committed herself to him._

_Their vows completed, the Fire Sage lifted his arms over Katara's head, the flame-shaped headpiece belonging to the Fire Lady in his hands. It was smaller than Zuko's, the flame swirling elegantly into two prongs as opposed to his five._

" _Master Katara, do you swear to uphold the standard of what is expected as Fire Lady? Do you promise to work towards the betterment of the Fire Nation? Will you support your husband as he works to bring greatness to our country? Are you prepared for what follows?"_

_Zuko watched as Katara's expression morphed from tender happiness to fierce confidence. It was the warrior's mask she wore when she fought. A glint lit from within the cerulean depths of her eyes._

" _I swear to do all that I can as Fire Lady to aid my husband in his work and prove our devotion to the people of this great nation."_

_The Fire Sage lowered the headpiece, meticulously securing it within Katara's hair. Chief Arnook held an ornate vase. Made out of bone and painted with a pearl-like sheen, the vase had identical double spouts and was held with a rounded handle._

" _Then we may present the first toast to Fire Lord Zuko and his new wife, Fire Lady Katara. The Fire Nation celebrates its new queen as the Water Tribes welcome a new son."_

_Chief Arnook held the vase out to Zuko, who took it securely. Zuko and Katara carefully positioned themselves below each spout and slowly tilted it, water spilling simultaneously. They managed to drink without spilling a drop and Chief Arnook smiled approvingly._

" _By partaking in the drink from the Spirit Oasis, Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara have successfully bound their paths to take the same journey through life and have spiritually consummated their marriage."_

" _Fire Lord Zuko, you may now kiss your bride."_

_Zuko handed the vase to Chief Arnook without taking his eyes off of Katara. With a crooked grin, he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers, savoring their softness and warmth. Katara's lashes fluttered close and she slipped her arms around his neck before one cupped his scarred cheek lovingly. Breathless, they pulled away with exhilarated smiles and looked out over the courtyard where their guests erupted in applause and cheers._

Zuko lightly stroked his fingers over Katara's hip as they caught their breath, listening to the waves of Ember Island crashing beyond the open window. He kissed her tenderly once more before lying next to her on the bed, his head propped up by his bent elbow. Katara smiled lazily at him, her expression dreamy and sated.

"So what's the plan?" she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the serene atmosphere.

"Now we spend the rest of our lives together, making good on our promises and filling every day with laughter and love."

Katara giggled and pecked him on the lips. "Who said we were bad at coming up with plans?"

* * *

_Ten Years Later…_

Kanna smiled peacefully, sipping at her tea with amusement as her great-grandchildren restlessly moved throughout the garden. Sika was calmly sitting in the grass, a worn book in her lap. But her younger brother was scowling as he moved through some sword forms, glaring at his wooden practice sword every time he lost his grip and it clattered to the ground. Sena was busy trying to coax the turtle ducks to play with her, nearly falling into the pond as she leaned too far out over the edge.

"They're handling this much better than before," Iroh chuckled. The elderly Firebender groaned slightly as he lowered himself opposite Kanna, pouring himself a cup of tea. Kanna gave him a pleasant smile.

"It's the third time. They're pros by now."

"And you, Kanna? You're hardly a novice to the experience."

Kanna laughed, the wrinkles in her skin creasing further. "Hardly," she agreed. "But every time is as splendid as the first."

"So this is where everyone disappeared to." Pakku walked from the palace halls through the garden's gate. "I was beginning to worry that someone had gotten lost in the palace again."

Sika lifted her turquoise eyes and narrowed them at Pakku. "That was six years ago. I was eight. Let it go, Grandpakku."

Pakku's face fell at the detested name. "Your father's influence is dangerous," he muttered.

"Has he arrived yet?"

"Sokka? Of course he has—"

Kanna sighed. "I'm not talking about Sokka."

"Aang? No. Apparently, there's an important trial about to take place in Republic City. That's why Toph is also staying. With Zuko and Sokka here, someone had to keep the city in order."

"Then who's watching Lin?"

"Ty Lee is babysitting. After all, she'd get rather bored waiting for Aang to come home."

Iroh laughed heartily. "Such is the life of being married to the Avatar." He settled down, sipping tea. "They're newlyweds. They will adjust."

Kanna frowned and looked back at Sika. "It's a shame he'll miss another one. I know he was upset he wasn't present last time."

Sokka leisurely walked into the garden, Suki right behind him, and waved off their concern. "Aang will get over it. Besides, he was here the first time. You go through it once, you've gone through it all."

"Sokka!" Suki hissed.

She huffed as she readjusted her hold on the toddler in her arms. The little boy struggled out of her arms and she put him down onto the soft grass, watching him intently as he wobbled on his two legs. He attempted a step but after falling, merrily continued crawling to his destination. Sokka picked him up and made a silly face, garnering light giggles from him. Sokka affectionately tussled his tuft of shockingly black hair and tapped his tiny nose, the child squealing in delight before wriggling out of Sokka's hold again.

"What?" Sokka asked innocently. He narrowed his eyes at his wife. "It's true."

"What is?"

Hakoda entered the garden next, his arms around two children. They were quick to run and play with their cousins eagerly. Sika reluctantly put down her book and wandered over towards the pond where they all converged. Being the only Waterbender, she would be in charge of watching them carefully.

"Nothing," Suki said exasperatedly. "How is Katara?"

Hakoda laughed boisterously. "Arguing with Zuko. She refuses to rest in bed since we've arrived. Ursa is playing mediator between those two."

"She's nearly full term. She should be resting," Sokka sniffed.

Suki planted her hands on her hips and glared at her husband. "She's also done this before. Your sister knows how her body works."

Sokka held his hands up in defeat. "You're right. I'm sorry."

The other men chuckled. The garden silenced at the approaching sound of shouting. They turned to see Katara stomping towards the garden, her face set in a dark scowl while her arms protectively curled around her rounded belly. Zuko chased after her, his face equally irritated. Ursa followed behind with an exasperated expression.

"Zuko, this is the first time I've seen my family in months. The baby's _fine_! I'll just be sitting and talking!"

"The physicians warned you that you should be resting," Zuko growled out. "You're due any second now!"

"Do you not see how huge I am? I've been due any second now for the past week!"

Zuko frowned at her. "Katara, you still look beautiful."

The anger melted away from Katara's expression and she sighed at the kicked-dog expression on Zuko's face. She took one of his hands and Zuko tentatively met her eyes. They still captivated him, the clear blue eyes no less intense than when he had first seen them. Katara would always be beautiful to him. In the ten years since their wedding, Katara still looked like the young woman who traveled the world with him. The only signs of aging showed in the slight lines in the corners of her eyes when she smiled and the gradual filling out of her curves, especially after their first children were born.

_Zuko and Katara had tried to do as much traveling as they could before they started a family. They knew they had a lot of work to do in the wake of the war's conclusion and traveling would be more difficult after children. After all, Sokka and Suki had settled down in the South Pole with Sokka occasionally making trips to Republic City alone._

_They knew he and Suki were considering moving their family again and saw the stress it caused._

_So with Katara's first pregnancy, they decided they would indefinitely limit their trips until all of their children were sufficiently grown to travel with them. After more than a decade of putting the world first, Zuko told Katara it was their turn to be a priority. Katara had gone ahead to her family in the South Pole after a rough patch and threats to her safety nearly had Zuko raze down entire villages in his anger, if not for Aang's intervention._

_With their reduced workload and time spent peacefully at home in the palace, the rest of Katara's pregnancy progressed idyllically. Zuko had the tendency to overwhelm her with his overprotectiveness, but Katara knew it came from a good place. She saw how he would tenderly place his hand on her belly with quiet reverence and love, make sure she was always comfortable, and speak to the child gently, his lips pressed against the distended skin as they lay in bed._

_Then, one night, Katara terrified Zuko with a panicked scream of his name. He hurried from their bed to find her hunched over the edge of their sink in their ensuite bathroom. Zuko rushed to her side and carried her in his arms, terror filling his stomach at the pained look in her face._

" _Katara?" he asked fearfully, urgently._

" _I think it's happening," Katara gasped. "I need the midwife. I need Gran-Gran."_

_Zuko gently adjusted her his arms and ran out of their door, trying not to jostle Katara, and bellowing into the hallway for a servant as he took her to the infirmary. Sleepy-eyed, but prompt, one of Katara's ladies-in-waiting appeared in front of Zuko, immediately rushing to fetch the women in charge of helping her Fire Lady give birth to the new heir._

_As they waited, Zuko helped Katara sit up and massaged her lower back, using minimal Firebending to heat his palm and help relax her. He looked up in relief when the midwife and Kanna entered the room, Ursa and Suki also joining them. Gently, they tended to Katara and told Zuko to let them work._

_He vehemently refused to leave Katara's side, his golden eyes trained on the strained Waterbender's face. Opening her eyes after the contraction's passing, Katara panted as she met his eyes and smiled softly._

" _You have to let them do their work," she said breathily. Katara still managed a playful tone and a tired smile._

_Zuko took her hand and brushed away damp tendrils from her forehead. "I don't want to leave you," he murmured._

_The midwife clicked her tongue at him. "This breaks with tradition."_

_Zuko glared at her, clenching his jaw. "Everything about this marriage breaks tradition. We won't stop now."_

_He looked back down at Katara and saw her amused smile before it shifted to another pained grimace. He helped her brace through the next contraction._

" _My son isn't leaving his wife. The Fire Lord's decision is final. Let's focus on helping Fire Lady Katara," Ursa ordered the midwife._

_Zuko glanced down when he felt Katara tighten her grip around his hand and he fought not to wince in pain from the vice grip as she squeezed. He kissed her forehead gently and cooed soft encouragement in her ear. The midwife looked put out but continued her work, with Kanna and Suki aiding her. Suki grinned at the couple._

" _Finally, after you helping me give birth, I get to return the favor."_

_Katara gasped out a laugh. "Remember, I handed you three babies," she teased._

_Suki smirked. "Then I'll clear my schedule to visit the Fire Nation another two times." She turned to Zuko. "I'll need you to tell me when you plan on getting her pregnant again," she said with mock seriousness, the mask falling when Zuko blushed._

" _Relax, Zuko. You'll be holding your baby soon."_

_Zuko turned back to Katara when her grip tightened again and she let out a low groan, her face twisting in pain. Suki went to Katara's other side and uncorked a small vial, pouring out viscous oil and pulling up Katara's nightgown to rub it onto her lower back._

" _Rub this in," she instructed Zuko. "With heat, it should help soothe the pain a little bit."_

_Wincing as another contraction surged through Katara's body, Zuko eyed the vial dubiously. "We're going to need a lot more than that."_

_Hours later, wails filled the room and Katara fell back against the headboard, fatigued and happy. The midwife hurried to open Katara's robe and placed the child onto her chest, citing that immediate skin-to-skin contact was good for both mother and baby. Zuko helped Katara adjust her position on the bed so she could sit up before the midwife gently placed the second child in Katara's other arm._

_That had thrown both parents for a loop. Suddenly, Toph's secretive smiles when they discussed the baby_ _—singular_ _— made sense._ _Katara had finished pushing after the midwife hurried to clean off their firstborn, her satisfied smile interrupted by another contraction. Two minutes later, another baby's cries echoed in the room._

_In the quiet of dawn, Katara and Zuko cooed at their new children back in the privacy of their room. The firstborn looked just like Zuko did, according to Ursa. The little boy had light skin with a golden undertone, hinting at his mother's heritage. The few times he blinked open his eyes, they saw the bright gold of his irises. His features were round and soft, just as a newborn's should be, but the shape of his lips, the slope of his nose were inherently Zuko's. Over time, they knew he would look just him, save for his skin tone and how his dark brown tuft of hair was just a shade lighter than the obsidian black of his father's._

_Their second child had the same golden beige color to her skin, and dark brown hair, but her hair was of a thinner texture. The midwife told them the child's hair would likely thicken into curls with age. Her eyes also glinted gold from the few times she blinked at them._

_Katara ran the back of her finger softly against her son's cheek before looking up to where Zuko held their daughter in his arms. Katara stared at her husband's face, the pale light from the window illuminating him. His eyes were focused on their sleeping daughter but his lips were curved in a soft smile, his gaze gentle. Katara had only seen that look in one other circumstance— whenever Zuko looked at her. Katara's heart felt as though it might burst from love, as if with the birth of her children, it couldn't grow fast enough._

" _What?" Zuko murmured, without lifting his eyes from his daughter._

" _It's strange," Katara mused._

_Zuko raised his eyes. "To feel this much love? Agni knows, I didn't know I could love anyone else the way I love you."_

_Katara smiled and moved over on the bed, gesturing for Zuko to join her. Staring adoringly at the babies, she mentioned quietly, "I guess we should name them for the Fire Sages' announcement later this morning."_

_Zuko hummed thoughtfully. He stared at the child in Katara's arms. His son. His heir. Future Fire Lord. The people would look to him for power, protection, and guidance. He needed a strong name to reflect that. Zuko looked back at Katara, waiting with patience for their firstborn's name. She was giving him the responsibility. She knew the importance of their son's name._

" _Ikkuma."_

" _Ikkuma?" A crease appeared between Katara's brow as she frowned in confusion. "That's a Water Tribe name."_

" _I know."_

_Katara raised her eyebrows at him. "Zuko…"_

" _No one will forget that he is as much a son of the Water Tribe as he is of the Fire Nation."_

_Katara stared at their sleeping son. "Ikkuma," she whispered reverently. "You know what it means, don't you?"_

_Zuko smirked. "Of course. The Water Tribes also need to remember that he'll grow up to be Fire Lord." He softly tucked away the blanket from his daughter's face and grazed his lips against the downy soft surface of her cheek. She gurgled sleepily and turned her face away, fussing at the disturbance to her sleep. He chuckled._

" _And our daughter?" he asked Katara._

" _Me?"_

" _You're her mother," Zuko insisted. "I named Ikkuma. You should be able to name her."_

" _But… I thought it was the father's—"_

" _Like I said before, we're not exactly a traditional couple." Zuko leaned down to nuzzle her cheek. "Partners, Katara," he reminded her._

_Katara peered at the girl in Zuko's arms in thought. At that moment, their daughter opened her eyes and blinked, her full pink lips smacking the air as she stared at Katara. Katara was once more overwhelmed by the feeling of needing to love and protect this child with everything she had and expecting nothing in return. The purest kind of love._

" _Zhen," Katara said assuredly. "Her name is Zhen."_

_Zuko swallowed harshly, the thickness still not quite leaving his voice as he spoke. "Zhen."_

_He beamed at their daughter, sharing the look with Katara before kissing her. Katara sighed happily and the two relished in their new family until Zhen began fussing, which woke up Ikkuma. Zuko and Katara closed their eyes tiredly and laughed to themselves before they set out upon figuring out how to simultaneously feed both children._

Katara inclined her head at Zuko in understanding and silent forgiveness. Zuko stepped closer to her and pressed his palm on her belly full of his child.

"I know how to do this, Zuko," she said imploringly. "I wouldn't knowingly put our child in danger."

Zuko sighed but nodded his head at her, walking with her and helping her sit at the table, arranging the cushions around her to support her. Katara welcomed the cup of tea from Iroh and sipped at it.

"Raspberry leaf?"

Iroh nodded. "The best for aiding the labor process."

Katara groaned and rubbed her stomach affectionately. "I hope this baby comes soon."

Suki made a face. "The uncomfortable part of the pregnancy?"

Katara nodded and she looked over to where her children played with their cousins. Ikkuma and Sato were practicing their swordsmanship, Ikkuma getting along reasonably well. Katara smiled wryly when she saw Zuko observing them as well, a smug look of pride on his face.

"Proud of yourself, Sifu?"

Zuko snorted, though he commented, "He has much more natural talent than I did. For Firebending, also."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Zuko, you did not lack talent, just the correct drive and support from your teachers."

Zuko ignored him, but Katara grinned at the faint pink stain across her husband's cheeks.

"Ikkuma and Zhen are both doing well in their Firebending training. It obviously didn't come from me."

As she spoke, Zhen joined in the boys' spar, using her Firebending to Sato's dismay. Sokka and Suki's twelve-year-old son made a face.

"No fair! Two benders on one!"

Zhen grinned, her expression an exact imitation of Katara's, before brushing away a dark brown curl from her face and executing another Firebending move.

"You're older!" She cried happily.

Ikkuma shifted in time with his sister and Zuko knew that if he was using a real sword instead of a wooden bokken, Ikumma would have augmented the move with Firebending. The two were truly coming along well in their training.

"Yeah! You _have_ to be able to beat the two of us!"

Sika looked up from where she was watching Sena and Kunik play with the turtle ducks. She tossed her auburn hair over her shoulder. "Two six-year-olds versus you _does_ sound fair, Sato," she sang.

Sato wrinkled his nose at his older sister. "Shut it, Sika. You try dealing with two prodigy Firebenders— whoa!"

Sena giggled and Sika turned to her youngest sibling and gasped.

"Aunt Katara! Uncle Zuko! It's Kunik!"

Immediately, Zuko rushed from his seat to the pond's edge, ready to jump into the water in case his two-year-old son stumbled in. He pulled up short, releasing a relieved breath at the sight in front of him. He turned to see Katara waddling towards him as fast as she could, Sokka and Hakoda on either side of her, each gripping an elbow. Her own look of terror fell away as soon as she saw the relief on his face.

Sokka gave his eldest child a stern look. "Sika, what's with giving your aunt and uncle a heart attack?"

Sika shook her head. "I didn't mean to, but look!"

She pointed at the pond's edge, where Sena and Kunik sat. Sena was giggling at her younger cousin's antics. Kunik was clapping giddily, his blue eyes bright with joy. He raised his arm and a small wave rippled throughout the pond, causing the turtle ducks to quack in alarm. The sound made him laugh, the sound tinkling in the garden.

Katara gasped and brought a hand to her mouth, blindly reaching with the other to grasp Zuko's hand. Zuko grinned at her and kissed her hair.

"Looks like you'll have your own student soon," he murmured.

Sika smiled satisfactorily. "Finally, another Waterbender in the family."

Zuko crouched down and held his arms open. "Kunik, come to Daddy, please."

Kunik momentarily stared at Zuko and the adults laughed at the petulant look on his face for being told to stop his fun. Zuko nodded at his son encouragingly and Kunik rose from the water's edge and curiously swung his arm away from him, removing the water that saturated his pants from his splashing.

Katara laughed, tears springing to her eyes in pride and astonishment. "Zuko…" She recited quietly, "' _Powerful children of the moon raised by the sun_.' Aunt Wu was right."

"Well you know how the universe likes to keep things in balance," he commented matter-of-factly. "I expect the next one to be a Waterbender, too, at this point." Zuko beamed at Kunik and hugged him tightly when he finally reached him. "Well done, Kunik," he said before mussing up Kunik's raven hair.

Suki rest her head against Sokka's shoulder. "You ever think of having another one?"

The color paled from Sokka's face and he gaped at her, prompting more laughter from the group. Katara's laughter was cut short and transformed into a sharp gasp.

Zhen frowned and looked up at her. "Mommy?" she asked worriedly.

Katara tried to placate her daughter with a pained smile. "It's okay, sweetie. I think you might be meeting your new brother or sister soon."

Zuko whipped his head towards her. "Now?"

Katara laughed breathlessly and nodded. "I think so," she said.

With a grin, Zuko handed Kunik to Hakoda but not before pressing his lips to the child's head. He did the same with Ikkuma and Zhen before hurrying to take Katara to the infirmary with Suki and Kanna at their heels. Ursa and Iroh wrapped their arms around the twins.

By dinnertime that night, the large family had a new member join them. Katara cradled the little girl in her arms as she ate. The newest addition to the royal family, like her siblings, shared in the golden beige skin tone that was a happy medium between their parents'. She was the only child to inherit the same shade of chocolate brown hair as Katara, though it seemed it held a sleek texture like Zuko's. Her long lashes fluttered prettily around her cerulean eyes that were identical to Katara's. Although Kunik's eyes were the same shade of blue as Katara's, the shape was Zuko's. The baby's eyes were wider, more almond-shaped.

"And what is the new princess' name?" Iroh asked happily.

Katara nodded at Zuko and he cleared his throat before proudly announcing, "Mizuki."

"A beautiful name," Hakoda commented.

As dinner ended and the family retired to the sitting lounge where Katara had successfully bribed Zuko into playing the tsungi horn, Kanna sat with her eldest two great-grandchildren. She, Sika, and Sato watched the royal family laugh as their patriarch blushed while he skillfully played the instrument.

"Do you remember that story I told you a long time ago?" Kanna whispered.

Sika and Sato nodded immediately. "Of course, Gran-Gran. It was Aunt Katara and Uncle Zuko's story. How they saved the world. You ended it after Uncle Zuko returned from the Spirit World to become the Fire Lord."

Kanna chuckled and shook her head. "No, darlings. _That_ —" she pointed at Zuko and Katara and their happy children. "— is the true ending of their story. The story of how the sun loved the moon so much, he died to let her breathe. And how the moon loved the sun so much, she made him rise again. A story to show how far one will go for love."

Sika and Sato stared at her before looking back at Katara and Zuko. Zuko was pushing the tsungi horn onto Uncle Iroh and the twins and Kunik began to dance to Iroh's livelier tune. Ursa and Hakoda talked quietly to Mizuki, adoration for their newest grandchild evident in their gazes. The royal couple stared at each other with happiness and love in their gaze before Zuko lightly pressed his lips to Katara's.

Kanna smiled.

"It's ended in a beautiful collision."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note, because I know I've played around with the time setting: "Ten Years Later…" takes place… well 10 years after Zuko and Katara's wedding, which took place 5 years after the final battle, culminating in a whopping 16 years since the beginning of the story. (A year passed within the story)
> 
> The little future snippets I sporadically threw in with Kanna originally telling the children the story took place 10 years from the beginning of the story… so there is a 6 year span between when we usually saw them to now.
> 
> /end confusing time jumping rant
> 
> And there you have it. The end.
> 
> I'd just like to say a huge thank you to everyone who's ever clicked on this story and stuck through it to the end. A million hugs and kisses to those of you who have consistently left comments.
> 
> I have a lot of ideas for what's happened to our favorite friends between the last chapter and this one… as well as beyond. Maybe if the mood strikes me or I have enough incentive or a prompt, I might write a one-shot or… three. But we'll see.
> 
> Thank you so much, again, for letting me share my imagination and my passion for writing with you.


End file.
